Süße Dunkelheit
by Jane-Do
Summary: Einblick: Der entscheidende Kampf. Ein vermeintlicher Verräter, Miss-now-it-all-Granger stolpert regelrecht über ihn. Er bittet um Hilfe. Eine heikle Mission beginnt. Die ersten 4 Kapitel sind düster, aber danach kommt der Humor auch nicht zu knapp. SS/GH
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1 Süße Dunkelheit

Völlige Dunkelheit schien die ganze Welt in ihren Armen zu halten, beruhigende, wohltuende Dunkelheit.

Nachdem es in einem Infernalen Kampf von Gut gegen Böse um Leben oder Tod ging, und dabei die Augen von allen beteiligten aufs äußerste durch Grausamkeit, Pein und Gemetzel geblendet wurde, war die Dunkelheit wie ein erlösendes Tuch über die Überlebenden gekommen.

Endlich war alles vorbei, doch wer war dabei der Sieger, wer hatte etwas davon, dass fast alle beteiligten dem Kampf erlegen waren?

Viele Tote lagen verteilt auf dem Schlachtfeld auf Hogwarts Grund, den letzten Lebenshauch getan, mit schrecklich verrenkten Gliedern, niedergestreckt entweder durch Fluch, oder einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch seinen Gegner mit allem erdenklichen niederzustrecken.

Dort lag Kingsley Shaklebold mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, seine Beine lagen im verkehrten Winkel herum und sein Körper wies enorm viele Schnittwunden auf, seine Kleidung war fast gänzlich dunkelrot eingefärbt, vom bereits getrockneten Blut.

An anderer Stelle lag mit nur noch einem Auge, Mad Eye Moody. Das rotierende Auge fehlte, und ein riesig klaffendes Loch starrte den Betrachter stattdessen an. Sein künstliches Bein fehlte ebenso, und aus seinem Bauch hingen sämtliche Eingeweide heraus, an dem sich etliche Krähen gütlich taten.

Überall erklang das raue krächzen der sich streitenden Krähen, die sich um den besten Platz am gedeckten Tisch stritten.

An einem Baum halb gelehnt saß eine Gestalt mit blonden langen Haaren. Lucius Malfoy.

In seiner erschlafften Hand hing noch immer sein Zauberstab. Doch ausrichten konnte er damit nichts mehr. Zum einen, der Stab war mitten drin gebrochen, und zum anderen hing Malfoys Kopf schlaff auf seiner Brust. Ein Rinnsal dunklen Blutes floss aus seinem Mund, und auch wenn ihm rein optisch keine Wunden anzusehen waren, er war tot.

Etwa fünf Meter von ihm kauerte eine Person wimmernd auf dem Boden, den Zauberstab immer noch verkrampft in der Hand, und wiegte vor und zurück.

Mit letzter Kraft hatte diese Person um ihr Leben gekämpft, zum Schluss den einen Fluch ausgesprochen, der ihrer von Malfoy entledigte. Einen, von dem sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht glaubte, ihn auszusprechen. Den unsäglichen, den tödlichen, den ihr verhassten Fluch.

Den „Avada Kedavra."

Langsam beruhigte sie sich, und ihre langen Locken, sonst in wohl ungeordneter Fülle, hingen ihr feucht vom Kämpfen im Gesicht und ihre schreckensgeweitete Augen versuchten sich an die völlige Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Doch es gelang ihr nur mehr, dunkle Schatten im absoluter schwärze aus zu machen. Sie versuchte ihren Zauberstab fest zu umfassen, aber ihre Finger wollen ihr nicht gehorchen. Der Schmerz ihrer Hand war höllisch. Sie fühlt eine Wärme, von ihrer Hand ausgehend, wohlig warme Wärme, wenn auch etwas brennend. Langsam und bedacht berührt sie mit der linken ihre rechte und zuckt unwillkürlich zusammen. Ein langer spitzer Gegenstand lugt oben durch ihre sonst so feingliedrige Hand. Der Schmerz der sie augenblicklich durchfährt, als sie die Stelle berührt, wo das kleine Stückchen magischen Holzes sie durchbohrt, ist enorm. Und erst jetzt realisiert sie, es ist ihr eigener Zauberstab, der in ihrer Hand entzwei gebrochen, zum Teil in ihrer Hand feststeckt, zum Teil noch von ihrer geschlossenen Hand festgehalten wird.

Was war nur geschehen? Wie konnten sich Menschen nur gegenseitig so etwas antun? Wieso waren Menschen nur zu so etwas fähig?

Mühsam versuchte Hermine Granger sich aufzuraffen, doch ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst. Der letzte Kampf den sie gegen Lucius Malfoy focht, hatte ihre Körperlichen Reserven aufgebraucht. Sie fühlte sich leer und verbraucht, allein und von so viel Unheil umgeben, das ihr übel wurde.

Sie hatte heute so viel Leid gesehen, nicht nur auf der Seite des Ordens, nein, ebenso Leid auf der Seite um des dunklen Lords. Und der Orden war ebenso wenig zimperlich eingeschritten, wie die Anhänger des Lords.

Und gerade eben das war es, was Hermine Granger so erschreckte. Nie hätte sie es zum Beispiel Remus Lupin zugetraut, jemanden einen derart bösen Fluch auf den Hals zu schicken, das der bei lebendigen Leibe ausblutete. Nun gut, sie hatte auch gesehen, das Mc Nair zuvor Lupin mit einen Cruciatus belegen wollte, und als das nicht funktionierte, belegte er ihn mit einen Fluch das ihm das Atmen so erschwerte, das er daran fast erstickt wäre, hätte ihm Albus Dumbledore im letzten Moment nicht geholfen.

Mc Nair starb ohne eine Chance gehabt zu haben, denn Remus bedachte ihn mit dem Avada Kedavra. Zurück blieb Mc Nair, der aussah, bis auf seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, als würde er schlafen.

Niemand schenkte sich etwas in diesem Kampf. Hermine hatte so viele sterben sehen, es waren so viele ihrer Freunde dabei. Aber am schlimmsten hatte sie es getroffen, das Harry, Ron und auch Ginny unter den Opfern waren. Gerade als die drei starben, rastete Molly Weasley regelrecht aus, und warf sich auf Lucius Malfoy, der Ron auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Sie bedachte Lucius mit etlichen Flüchen, die sich gewaschen hatten, einen „Flederwichtfluch", einen „Pertrifficus totalus", doch Lucius hatte Glück, sein Meister rettete ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage, und feuerte einen Fluch auf Molly Weasley, das sie einige Meter weit flog und dort reglos liegen blieb.

Arthur, der alles wie in Zeitlupe mit bekommen hatte, konnte es zuerst gar nicht fassen. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend, schritt er auf seine reglos am Boden liegende Molly zu, bückte sich, hob ihren Kopf sachte an und strich ihr die Schreck geweiteten Augen zu.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sprach nicht von Trauer, nein…, er sah in die Richtung aus der der Fluch gefeuert wurde, und er erblickte den dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich.

Weiter hatte Hermine es nicht verfolgen können, denn sie selbst wurde angegriffen. Etliche Stunden vergingen. Im Hellen hatte der Kampf im Wald begonnen, und im dunklen war es beendet.

Ja, beendet, doch zu welchem Preis?

Sie schniefte leise auf, sie fror und fing an zu zittern. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch hing über allem wie ein mahnendes Mal und stieg ihr Ekel erregend in die Nase, sodass sie anfing zu würgen. Doch sie blieb sich gegen über hart und stellte sich aufrecht hin.

Sie konnte rein gar nichts sehen, nicht einmal die am Boden liegenden Leichen, über die sie gelegentlich stolperte. Es schauderte ihr, konnte sie ja nicht einmal sehen, wer es war, über den sie da versehentlich stolperte.

Keine Bewegung konnte sie erahnen, nicht ein Geräusch war zu hören, nicht einmal das stöhnen von Verletzten. Anscheinend hatten alle ganze Arbeit geleistet, und so lagen nur tote auf dem Boden, denn keiner der Körper regte sich, wenn sie mit ihren Füßen dagegen stieß. Das Gras auf dem sie schritt, war weich und an manchen Stellen nass und rutschig. Und wie sie feststellte, war es Blut, der unverkennbare Geruch hing ihr seit Kampfbeginn in der Nase und würde in ihren Erinnerungen nicht mehr auszulöschen sein. Würgend schritt sie weiter, versucht nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Denn ohne Zauberstab und verletzt wie sie war, wäre sie eine sehr leichte Beute für die andere Seite, sollte noch jemand überlebt haben.

Sie konnte nicht einmal erkennen, wohin sie ging. Der Himmel war so dermaßen bewölkt, das nicht einmal der Mond oder ein einziger Stern zu sehen war, sicher würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis es regnete. Immer nur weiter dachte sie bei sich, fort von hier, fort von diesem Ort des Grauens. Immer weiter, ohne auch nur zu bemerken wohin sie schritt. Weiter stolpernd über leblose Körper und Teils über ihre eigenen müden Beine. Dann ganz plötzlich ein Laut, ein leises stöhnen, als sie vor einem der Körper stieß.

Hermine stolperte augenblicklich zurück angesichts der möglichen Gefahr die vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Doch das sollte sich als ein Fehler herausstellen, denn sie stolperte über einen weiteren Körper und fiel rücklings auf die feuchte Wiese. Sie wollte keinen Laut von sich geben, um nicht zu verraten wo sie sich befand, doch einen erschrockenen Laut konnte sie im Sturz nicht verhindern. Ganz leise hörte sie eine Stimme.

„Hilf mir." Eine seidig raue Stimme sprach voller Schmerz, und war demnach so wie sie vermutete, verletzt und geschwächt.

„Bitte…, hi…lf…" Dann absolute Stille.

Hermine erstarrte, nur kein weiteres Geräusch von sich geben dachte sie sich.

Der Verletzte stöhnte schwer und es schien, als versuchte er sich auf zu richten. Panik machte sich in Hermine breit, doch diese schluckte sie ebenso gekonnt herunter, wie ihre Schmerzen.

„Runter…, elendiger Tod…esser." Ertönte es schwach aber dennoch bestimmt.

Hermine horchte auf. Der vermeintliche Gegner beschimpfte jemanden als „elendiger Todesser". Sie horchte weiter in die Stille hinein. Hatte sie sich etwa verhört? Wenn ja, und sie zeigte sich ihm, dann war es schneller mit ihr vorbei, als Ron sagen könnte, „Ich habe Hunger".

Ja…, Ron. Ron lag auch irgendwo hier, ebenfalls im Kampf gefallen. Sie hatte den Kampf nicht mitbekommen, hatte nur seinen toten Körper mitten im Kampf dort liegen sehen. Geschockt von seinem Anblick wie Sie war, vergaß sie, das jemand gegen sie kämpfte, und schon hatte sie einen „Expelliarmus" abbekommen. Sie war einige Meter weit geschleudert worden, und blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen. Sofort war ihr Lebenswille entfacht, sie suchte nach dem Feind, demjenigen, der sie angegriffen hatte. Ohne Mühe erspähte sie ihn. Sie kannte ihn nicht, doch der Kerl, der höchsten zwei Jahre älter war als sie selbst, stand immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab da und sprach bereits die nächste Formel.

Hermine sprach ihre Formel nicht, sie schickte ihm einen Nonverbalen Fluch. Er taumelte, und geriet in die Schusslinie eines unverzeihlichen Fluchs.

Geschockt betrachtete Hermine das Geschehen, und konnte doch nichts mehr ausrichten.

Wieder hörte sie die Stimme und rappelte sich vorsichtig auf. Ihre Hand schmerzte nun extrem stark, und sie stöhnte kurz auf.

Der Verletzte sprach abgehackte Fetzen, und versuchte stöhnend sich des Toten Körpers zu entledigen, der auf ihm lag. Doch schwach und verletzt, wie er selbst war, gelang ihm das nur mühsam.

„Bitte…, helfen…, kann nicht…" Nur noch das stöhnen war zu hören, und endlich hatte er es geschafft, der schwere Körper war von ihm runter, und fiel mit einem leisen dumpfen Schlag ins weiche Gras.

Schwer keuchend lag er vor Hermine, wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Jedoch sehen konnte sie ihn nicht, nur hören. Sein Atem ging jetzt ruhiger und leiser, sodass Hermine ihn nicht mehr deutlich hören konnte. Die Angst die sie jetzt beschlich, war gigantisch. Sie war diesem Mann hilflos ausgeliefert, sollte er noch einen Zauberstab besitzen, der funktionierte.

Was also sollte sie tun? Sollte sie einfach hier sitzen bleiben und warten? Aber auf was sollte sie warten? Ihre Gedanken flogen nur so, und sämtliche Eventualitäten ging sie im Geiste durch.

Sollte sie ihn angreifen und ihn nach seinem Zauberstab absuchen? Aber sollte er doch nicht so sehr verletzt sein, dann könnte das ihr abruptes Ende bedeuten, und dazu verspürte sie keinen Drang.

Vielleicht erledigte sich das ja auch gleich von selbst, indem der Mann seinen Zauberstab nahm, für Licht sorgte um sie darauf hin zu töten?

Verdammt…, warum war es jetzt so still? Dachte sie, doch alles kam anders, als sie geahnt hatte.

„Wer immer sie auch sind, ich habe keinen Zauberstab, also tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können."

Diese zynische Stimme…, bei Merlin, wieso hatte sie die nicht gleich erkannt?

Sie kannte diese Stimme, sie gehörte dem einen Mann, der wohl unnahbarer, zynischer, ungerechter, bissiger, spöttischer, herablassender…

Gut, sie beschloss, das er bereits genügend Eigenarten hatte, und befand, das sie sich dringenderen Aufgaben widmen musste, sie befasste sich mit dem vor ihr liegenden Problem.

Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ich hab mich echt gefreut über so viel feedback. Wie es weiter geht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel, was auch sofort hier kommt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Drück euch alle.

Jane-Do

„Warum gerade Sie? Warum mussten ausgerechnet Sie überleben? Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme…", fluchte sie und taumelte auf ihn zu.

Ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer sagte keinen Ton, er lag einfach da und wartete.  
Neben ihm blieb sie stehen, hielt ihre linke Hand stützend unter ihrer verletzten Rechten und fluchte lauthals vor sich hin.  
„Wenn Sie mit dem, was immer Sie auch gerade so beschäftigt, fertig sind, wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie mir aufhelfen würden!"

Perplex starrte Hermine auf dem vor ihr liegenden Snape. Er hatte es wieder getan, obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt nicht in der Position war ihr Befehle zu erteilen, oder gar Ansprüche stellen konnte, nach allem was er getan hatte.  
Dennoch bückte sie sich und half ihm so gut es mit einer Hand eben ging auf.  
Nun standen sie beide da. Verletzt, kraftlos, orientierungslos. Aber dennoch merkte Hermine, dass es ihr gut tat einen Menschen hier zu haben den sie kannte, wenn es auch dieser Verräter war. Sie war mit ihrem Schmerz nicht mehr allein.

„Können Sie gehen?", fragte sie und stütze ihn immer noch mit ihrer Linken.  
„Das sehen Sie doch. Sie können mich wieder los lassen, ich benötige ihre Hilfe nicht weiter."  
Nichts lieber als das, dachte Hermine. Und so ging sie einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den leicht wankenden Snape alleine stehen. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, sowie es Hermine sich schon fast gedacht hatte, und er strauchelte gefährlich, drohte wieder zu fallen.  
„Verflucht…", stöhnte Snape nur und stellte sich innerlich bereits auf erneuten Schmerz ein, weil er zu fallen drohte. Doch der Schmerz blieb aus, stattdessen merkte er, wie ihm wieder an einem Arm unter gefasst wurde und er gerade noch stehen blieb.  
Auch wenn Hermine Respekt vor Snape hatte, so musste sie sich doch über soviel Dickköpfigkeit ärgern.  
„Nun halten Sie doch endlich still, und lassen sich helfen. Oder glauben Sie, ich tu das hier zum Vergnügen? Wie kann man nur so verbohrt sein?", maulte Hermine und ihr Ton duldete keine Widerrede.

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen zu einem Strich zusammen und schwieg. Er begriff, dass er jetzt nichts ohne ihre Hilfe tun konnte, denn er hatte an einem Bein eine extrem lange Schnittwunde, aus der stetig Blut heraus quoll.  
„Können Sie gehen?"

Hermine wollte das klar stellen, denn was sollte sie sich mit Snape abkämpfen, wenn er fünf Meter weiter zusammen brach, und nicht mehr weiter konnte. Diese Kraftanstrengung wollte sie wenn möglich vermeiden, zumal dieser Mann ein gesuchter Verräter war. Sollte sich doch das Ministerium um ihn kümmern.  
„Was glauben Sie, was ich hier tue?", fauchte er in seiner gewohnten Manier zurück.  
„Höflich wie immer", raunzte Hermine zurück und gemeinsam versuchten sie sich jetzt einen Weg zu bahnen, der schon allein für Hermine im Dunkeln schwer gewesen war. Ohne auch nur eine gewisse Ahnung zu haben wohin sie gingen, oder wo sie derzeit waren, stolperten sie gemeinsam über das „Schlachtfeld" und gelegentlich drohten sie gemeinsam zu fallen.

Snapes Atem wurde immer heftiger und er stützte sich immer mehr auf Hermine ab, wodurch sie selbst schnell ermüdete.  
„Wir sollten eine Pause machen, wir können eh nicht sehen wohin wir gehen und wenn überhaupt Hilfe kommt, dann sollten wir uns nicht all zu weit entfernen." Und sofort blieb Hermine stehen.  
Aber Snape machte keine Anstalten seinen Arm von Hermines Schulter zu nehmen. So nahm Hermine selbst Snapes Arm und ließ ihn sich langsam auf den Boden setzen.  
Er sog dabei laut seinen Atem ein, gab aber sonst keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich.  
Hermine ließ sich erschöpft neben ihn nieder, sie war müde und erschöpft.  
Aber dennoch stellte sie sich einige Fragen. Wie viele Tote gab es, wer war unter den Toten, gab es überhaupt Überlebende? Und wann traf endlich Hilfe ein? Nun gut, das war ein inoffizieller Kampf zwischen dem Orden und den Todessern gewesen. Bis das Ministerium etwas davon erfuhr, konnte schon etwas dauern.

Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und so bemerkte Hermine wieder ihre Wunde.  
Sie fühlte im Dunklen die Spitze die aus ihrem Handrücken ragte und zischte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
„Was haben Sie, sind Sie verletzt?", fragte Snape.  
„Es geht schon…" Hermine wollte nicht, dass Snape etwas von ihrer Verletzung erfuhr. Sie wollte nicht schwach wirken, oder gar, nicht fähig sich gegen ihm zu verteidigen, doch er ließ es nicht auf sich beruhen.  
„Was haben Sie? So sagen Sie es schon! Spätestens wenn es hell wird und wir immer noch hier hocken, werde ich es sehen, also los."  
„Mein Zauberstab ist entzweigebrochen als ich Malfoy tötete und die eine Hälfte steckt in meiner Hand", sagte Hermine monoton.  
„Wie, ist in ihrer Hand? Sie müssen sich schon genauer ausdrücken, können Sie den Splitter entfernen?", erkundigte sich Snape bissig.  
„Nein, ich schätze das geht nicht. Und wenn ich sage, eine „hälfte" steckt darin, dann meine ich auch eine hälfte. Wenn ich es rausziehe, werde ich vermutlich zu stark bluten. Ich warte bis Hilfe kommt."  
„Zeigen Sie mal her", raunzte Snape ihr zu und schon hielt er ihr seine Hand hin. Seine Hand berührte ihr Bein und sofort zuckte Hermine zurück.  
„Geben Sie schon her, Sie dummes Ding."

Reflexartig streckte Hermine ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er tastete danach. Am Arm ergriff er sie, strich langsam herab bis zu ihrer Hand. Er fühlte die klebrigen Überreste von ihrem Blut und ebenso das dünne Stück Holz, welches in ihrer Hand steckte. Er versuchte sie abzulenken und sprach mit ihr.  
„Sie habe also Lucius getötet?"  
Hermine verstand zuerst nicht was das sollte, antwortete ihm aber wie mechanisch.  
„Ja, und er hat es verdient, dieses miese Schwein." Hermine dachte an das zurück, was Malfoy mit ihr getan hatte und erneut durchfuhr ihr ein Schauer und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.  
„Heute ist ein denkwürdiger Tag, obwohl gleich auch ein trauriger. Viele Zauberer haben heute ihr Leben gelassen, wenn gleich einige verdient, während andere nicht einmal ansatzweise gelebt hatten um es zu verdienen." Seine samtige raue Stimme beruhigte Hermine enorm, aber sie war auch sehr misstrauisch und so konzentrierte sie sich ganz auf das Gespräch.

Ganz plötzlich durchfuhr Hermine ein Schmerz, heiß, brennend, schneidend als hätte man ihr mit einem Messer in ihre Hand gestochen.  
„Ahhhh, verdammt, was tun Sie da! Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?", fuhr sie ihn an und wollte ihm sogleich ihre Hand entziehen, was er aber nicht zuließ. Er hielt sie fest wie in einem Schraubstock. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, wieso hatte sie ihm nur vertraut? Sie wusste doch wer er war, warum hatte sie sich darauf nur eingelassen?  
In ihrem Kopf spannen sich auf einmal Bilder von einem Albus Dumbledore, der immer tiefer in ein schwarzes Loch fiel. Verwirrt schob sie diese Bilder von sich, bald würden darüber andere richten, bald würde man sie finden, er würde seiner gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen, soviel war sicher.  
„So halten Sie doch still, Sie dürfen diesen Splitter nicht über längere Zeit in sich haben, die Magie darin würde sie über einen längeren Zeitraum töten."  
Abrupt hielt Hermine still und ließ Snape machen, auch wenn sie jetzt vorsichtiger war und versuchte zu erahnen, was er vorhatte.  
Sie hörte ein lautes reißendes Geräusch, so als wenn Stoff zerrissen wurde und wartete.  
Den Stoff, den er sich wohl von seiner Robe abgerissen hatte, band er um ihre Hand und als er fertig war, legte er ihre Hand auf ihr Bein zurück.  
„Das sollte erst einmal genügen." Und schon rückte Snape etwas weiter ab und keuchte dabei kurz auf.  
„Sie haben ebenfalls Schmerzen, lassen Sie mich Ihre Verletzung ansehen", forderte Hermine ihn auf. Und als wüsste sie genau was er darauf erwidern würde, setzte sie gleich hinterher: „Und kommen Sie jetzt nicht damit, das es nicht so schlimm ist."  
Als hätte sie es wirklich geahnt, schloss Severus Snape seinen Mund wieder und sagte stattdessen nichts, zeigte ihr aber auch nichts.  
„Nun kommen Sie schon. Sie haben mir geholfen, jetzt lassen Sie mich ihnen helfen. Sir", setzte sie noch hinterher.

„Es wird gehen müssen bis Hilfe eintrifft, da kann nur ein Heilzauber helfen", brummte Snape.  
„Nun zeigen Sie schon." Hermine überwand die kurze Distanz, die Snape gerade eben zwischen ihnen gebracht hatte, um Abstand von ihr zu haben und wollte sich neben ihm setzen. Wie gesagt, wollte.  
„Verflucht noch mal, Sie dummes Ding. Können Sie denn nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hintreten?" Snape rieb sich leise fluchend sein Bein, denn Hermine hatte ihm im Dunkeln an seinem verletzten Bein getroffen.  
„Oh das tut mir Leid, entschuldigen Sie bitte aber leider ist es Nacht, und mit „sehen" ist da nicht viel", murmelte Hermine verlegen.  
Doch Snape gab keine Ruhe und murmelte weiter Verwünschungen aus, die Hermine zwar nicht genau verstand, sich aber sicher war, dass dieses Gemurmel ihr galt.  
„Nun hören Sie mir mal zu, ich habe mich gerade eben entschuldigt, also halten Sie jetzt gefälligst Ihren Rand und nerven Sie mich nicht weiter. Wenn Sie unbedingt wie ein Todesser behandelt werden wollen, dann bitte." So, das tat gut. Das musste unbedingt raus. Doch kaum ausgesprochen, tat es ihr auch schon wieder ein wenig Leid, aber wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte, auch wieder nicht. Sie hatte alles so gemeint, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Verdient hatte er es.

Snape hatte anscheinend die Luft angehalten, oder tat wer weiß was. Hermine hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie aufs übelste anfahren würde, doch das blieb aus.  
Er blieb einfach stumm da sitzen und sagte keinen Ton, dieses Verhalten sah ihm absolut nicht ähnlich.

„Snape? Sagen Sie doch was. Verdammt!"  
Wieder gab Snape keine Antwort, nicht mal mehr sein Stöhnen war zu hören und so langsam machte sich Hermine Sorgen, zwar nicht direkt um ihn, aber sie wollte auch auf keinen Fall wieder alleine sein. Nicht allein zwischen soviel Leid und Tod. Sie lauschte in die gespenstische Stille, doch sie hörte nicht ein bisschen.  
„Sir? Sir, geht es Ihnen gut?" Keine Antwort.  
„So bitte reden Sie doch mit mir. Ich sagte doch bereits, dass es mir Leid tut, was wollen Sie denn noch hören", wieder nichts.  
Langsam und diesmal sehr vorsichtig tastete Hermine sich vor.  
„Bitte Sir, wenn Sie mich hören können, dann antworten Sie."  
Auf allen vieren tastete Hermine sich voran, immer darauf bedacht, Snape keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen zu bereiten. Dann fühlte sie einen Stiefel von ihm und noch einen, ansprechen brachte sie nicht weiter, er antwortete nicht, auch nicht, als sie ihn an seinem Bein stupste.  
Sie fühlte an seinem Bein, dass er stark geblutet haben musste, denn seine Hose war immer noch blutgetränkt und sehr feucht. Hermine beschlich langsam die Angst, denn wäre Snape noch bei Bewusstsein, wäre Hermine nicht einmal in die Nähe seines Beines gelangt.  
Sein Umhang war ebenfalls größten Teil durchtränkt. Was hatte dieser Mann nur für Schmerzen erlitten?

Im Dunkeln konnte Hermine wirklich nichts ausrichten, sie hatte herausgefunden, dass Snape rücklings auf dem Boden lag und er reagierte weder auf zureden, noch auf Berührungen.  
Sie fühlte seinen Puls… schien normal zu sein, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Aber da war sie sicher auch nicht die richtige Person, die das beurteilen konnte. Was sollte sie bloß tun?  
Sachte versuchte sie seinen Kopf zu ertasten, hob ihn dann hoch und lehnte Snapes Oberkörper an ihren. Sie fühlte sich unendlich allein gelassen, warum kam denn niemand um ihr zu helfen? Irgendwann musste doch das Ministerium herausfinden, das hier ein Kampf statt gefunden hatte. Sie dachte daran, einfach laut um Hilfe zu schreien, doch falls doch noch einer der Todesser überlebt haben sollte…, nicht auszudenken…  
Innerlich schalt sie sich eine Närrin. Sie hielt gerade einen Todesser in den Armen, den meist gesuchten sogar. Ihre Gefühle spielten wahrscheinlich verrückt, anders konnte sie sich ihr seltsames Verhalten nicht vorstellen.

Wie sollte sie sich verhalten, was konnte sie nur tun? Nahe daran zu verzweifeln hielt sie ihn einfach nur fest und zweifelte an sich selbst.

„Hermine, du bist wirklich bescheuert, in was hast du dich da nur wieder hinein manövriert…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut, dass diese FF hier gelsen wird.

Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle: Ich glaube auchnicht, das Hermine Granger und Severus Snape mit dieser Siutaion so zufrieden sind, aber was sollen sie machen, siehaben im Moment leider keine andere Wahl.

dracxi: Hey Süße, ja ich glaube, die Situation wird wohl nicht einfacher für beide werden, eher das Gegenteil wird der Fall sein. Ich hoffe, das die beiden noch ne Weile miteinander auskommen.

TiniSnape: Severus Snape wird ganz sicher nicht einfach im Umgang sein, vor allem, wenn er verletzt ist. Sein Sarkasmus wird da sein übriges tun.grins

Viel Spaß beim lesen...

Jane

Was konnte sie tun? In ihrem Innern tobte ein wohl sortiertes Chaos, welches sich um ihren eigenen Überlebenswillen drehte und panisch daran dachte, was sie in diesem Kampf alles getan hatte. Was tat sie bloß hier? Auf diesem Feld mit zig Leichen und mit Snape im Arm, der eine enorme Wärme ausstrahlte. Sie fühlte seine Stirn und mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, dass er glühte.

„Verdammt, er hat Fieber. Was bei Merlins Bart, soll ich bloß tun? Wenn ich warte bis Hilfe kommt, könnte es bereits zu spät sein."

Sie versuchte Snape von sich herunter zu schieben, aber als sie ihn zur Seite kippen wollte, stöhnte er erbärmlich auf und fing an zu zittern.

„Nicht auch das noch. Ich muss versuchen einen Zauberstab zu finden. Bitte Professor, versuchen Sie durch zu halten, ich bin gleich zurück."

Doch ihr alter Tränkelehrer krallte sich in ihren Pullover fest und stöhnte wiederholt auf.

„Bleiben Sie ..." Mehr sagte er nicht, denn er verlor bereits wieder sein Bewusstsein.

„Mir bleibt aber auch nichts erspart!", murmelte Hermine und zog den Mann wieder zu sich.

Snape tat ihr leid, er hatte Schüttelfrost und krallte sich regelrecht in ihrer Kleidung fest. Wie schlecht musste es ihm wohl gehen, dass er sie so festhielt! Gut, möglicherweise war es das Fieber, aber was hatte er denn nur? Abrupt fiel ihr wieder seine Wunde am Bein ein. Es musste verbunden werden und das möglichst schnell. Besser wäre natürlich noch, wenn sich eine Heilerin darum kümmern könnte, aber das schien noch in weiter Ferne.

Wieder versuchte sie sich von ihm zu befreien, löste sich von seinen Händen, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn er krallte sich mit erstaunlicher Kraft an ihre Kleidung fest. Diesmal erwachte Snape nicht, er hing wie eine leblose Marionette in ihren Armen und Hermine legte ihn vorsichtig ab, dann tastete sie sich zu seinen Beinen vor.

„Oh wenn ich doch nur etwas sehen könnte."

Sie tastete nach der Wunde, auch wenn es ihr missfiel, es mit ihren bloßen Händen zu tun. Schließlich hatte er auch nicht gezögert, um ihr zu helfen, warum stellte sie sich nur so an? Das brachte sie in einen gewissen Konflikt, Verräter hin oder her, sie musste sich ebenfalls um ihn kümmern, so gut es eben ging.

Ganz vorsichtig tastete sie sich an seinem Bein entlang. So ging das nicht, seine Hose störte.

Mit einem Ruck, zerriss sie ein Hosenbein und fühlte entlang seiner Haut nach der Verletzung. Überall schien sein Blut zu sein, es schmierte fürchterlich zwischen ihren Fingern. Trotz ihres Ekels überwand sie sich nach der Ursache zu suchen. Dann plötzlich, ohne dass sie es sehen konnte, wusste sie, was Snapes Problem war.

Eine große Wunde zeigte ihr überdeutlich, jemand hatte ihm fürchterlich zugesetzt und er wegen dem Blutverlust fieberte.

„Verflucht, warum hat er denn nichts gesagt? So ein arroganter selbstherrlicher Schnösel!"

Hermine beschloss später ihre Antworten einzufordern, warum stellte sich dieser Mann nur so fürchterlich komisch an?

Behutsam verband sie sein Bein mit einem Stück seines Umhangs und versuchte dabei die Wunde etwas zu schließen, damit der Blutfluss etwas verlangsamt wurde. Der immer noch bewusstlose Snape reagierte darauf mit einem erschütternden Stöhnen, welches Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie wollte gerade nach seiner Stirn fühlen, als sie mit ihren Händen einen vertrauten Gegenstand ertastete.

Sie erkannte auf Anhieb, was sich da unter ihren Händen befand, das vertraute runde Holz, glatt und wohl geformt. Sie ergriff den Zauberstab und hielt ihn einen Moment in ihrer Hand. Glauben konnte sie es nicht. Achtlos ließ sie den Stab fallen fühlte nach Snapes Puls, der sich nicht verändert zu haben schien. Schnell schob sie sich zurück und hievte ihn wieder zu sich heran.

Inzwischen mussten Stunden vergangen sein. Es war bereits späte Nacht, aber sie schlief immer noch nicht. Snape dagegen, war nicht einmal aufgewacht, weshalb Hermine öfters überprüfte, ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Ein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, anders als dieser Gestank nach Tod und Grausamkeit. Dieser Geruch kam ihr äußerst bekannt vor, es war Afrodill und Zimt.

Erst spät bemerkte sie, dass Snapes Haare danach rochen und senkte ihr Gesicht tiefer, bis sie ihn fast berührte. Tief sog sie diesen Geruch ein, in ihr Bewusstsein, in ihre Erinnerungen die so weit noch gar nicht zurück lagen. Er hatte auch im Unterricht danach gerochen, doch nie hatte Hermine ihn so angenehm empfunden, wie in dieser Minute.

Seine tiefe sonore Stimme allerdings, die sie mitten in ihre Dufterinnerungen auf schrecken ließ, war dagegen sehr real.

„Miss Granger, wenn Sie möchten, dann schicke ich Ihnen demnächst jedes Jahr ein Fläschchen meines Geruchs, wenn es mir in Zukunft möglich sein wird, also wenn ich jetzt bitten dürfte!"

Seine Stimme hatte ihr schon als Schülerin zugesetzt. Aber es war ihr nie unangenehm gewesen, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Dennoch war sie erschrocken zusammen gefahren, was wiederum Snape aufkeuchen ließ.

„Bei Merlin, was tun Sie da? Halten Sie endlich still, beim Barte des Merlins!"

„Wenn Sie mich nicht so erschreckt hätten, wäre gar nichts passiert, also benehmen Sie sich, dann geschieht Ihnen auch nichts", erwiderte Hermine bissig. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie er sich aufführte. In seiner Situation, als Gesuchter, als Mörder Dumbledores, verletzt und sie hatte ihm auch noch geholfen.

„Was tun Sie überhaupt hier und warum halten Sie mich fest?" Bockig versuchte sich Snape aufzurichten fuhr aber stöhnend wieder in sich zusammen.

„Werden Sie wohl endlich still sein und sich ruhig verhalten? Und im Übrigen, war es nicht so das ich „Sie" festgehalten habe, er umgedreht war es der Fall." Sie merkte, wie er sich versteifte und anscheinend den Atem anhielt.

„Und wenn Sie Ihre Sprache wieder gefunden haben, könnten Sie mir sagen, was mit Ihrem Bein passiert ist, diese riesige klaffende Wunde ist sicher nicht das Resultat eines einfachen Fluches." Gespannt horchte Hermine in die Stille und bemerkte auch die unruhige Atmung von Snape.

„Was soll das heißen…, riesige klaffende Wunde? Was haben Sie getan?", raunzte er sie an.

„Ich habe Ihre Wunde so weit ich konnte versorgt. Aber ich hätte Sie auch verrecken lassen können, wenn Ihnen das lieber gewesen wäre. Beim nächsten mal, werde ich mich daran erinnern, keine Sorge."

Beleidigt schmollte Hermine und wollte sich schon erheben, als ihr alter Lehrer auch schon einlenkte.

„Vergessen Sie was ich eben gesagt habe. Und…, danke."

Es muss ihm unwahrscheinlich schwer gefallen sein, denn er druckste regelrecht herum als er sich bei Hermine bedankte.

Ein Schmunzeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, wie genoss sie es doch, das Snape sich hier gerade eben vor ihr verbal winzig klein machte. Diesem sonst so beherrschten Mann, hätte sie solche Worte überhaupt nicht zugedacht. Ebenso, wie so manch anderes, wie zum Beispiel den Mord an Dumbledore…

Es geschah ihm Recht, hier verletzt zu liegen.

Doch Snape bemerkte auch das, entweder war es, weil Hermine dazu nichts mehr erwiderte, oder aber das kurze unregelmäßige Zucken das von ihrem Bauch ausging.

„Was…, was bitteschön ist so lustig, dass Sie an einem solchen Ort lachen können?"

Wenn Hermine sich nicht gerade eben sehr verhört hatte, dann hatte er sogar geknurrt.

„Es ist nichts, nichts was Sie interessieren sollte." Nun wurde ihr Krampf im Bauch langsam unerträglich, denn sie versuchte den Lachkrampf so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.

„Miss Granger, wenn es Sie nicht überstrapaziert, dann möchte ich doch gerne wissen, was Sie so lustig finden, und das ein bisschen plötzlich."

Urplötzlich verkrampfte sich Hermine und saß augenblicklich kerzengerade. Alte Verhaltensmuster lassen sich eben doch nicht so schnell ablegen.

„Es ist nichts. Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie gar nicht wissen."

„Überlassen Sie das bitte meinem Urteilungsvermögen, was ich für „Nichts" befinde."

Die Stille um sie herum war erdrückend, nicht einmal eine Eule oder sonst ein Vogel war zu hören. Ab und an nur das Krächzen, der sich streitenden Krähen um den besten Platz am gedeckten Tisch.

Hermine rieselte ein Schauer den Rücken runter und sofort war ihr das Lachen buchstäblich im Hals stecken geblieben, wobei sich ihre sämtlichen kleinen Nackenhärchen aufrichteten.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin es von Ihnen nicht gewohnt, dass Sie sich entschuldigen", stotterte sie leise.

„Sprechen Sie", sagte er ungeduldig.

„Tut mir leid, aber das war es auch schon."

Snape sagte eine Weile lang nichts mehr, entweder er überlegte, oder aber, er war einfach sprachlos.

Solch eine Lappalie sollte daran schuld gewesen sein, das sie sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte? Dieses dumme Gör, was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei? Wohl eher gar nichts, denn Mädchen in ihrem Alter dachten bis weilen nicht weit. Er musste sich korrigieren, ganz so stimmte das nicht, denn Granger dachte bis weilen sehr viel, wenn nicht sogar sehr gut und ein Gör war sie auch schon lange nicht mehr. Was hatte sie also dazu bewogen, über ihn zu lachen? Oder hatte sie wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt? Was für ein Grund hätte sie zu lügen, in dieser Situation, wohl keinen.

Für Hermine wurde die erdrückende Stille, die von ihrem alten Lehrer ausging, unerträglich und so versuchte sie etwas Konversation mit ihm zu betreiben.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, haben Sie Schmerzen?" Im Stillen schimpfte sie sich eine Närrin, was dachte sie denn nur, natürlich wird er Schmerzen haben!

„Es geht…", knurrte er bloß.

„Ich habe eben einen Zauberstab gefunden." sagte sie um ihn am reden zu halten, sie wollte auf keinen Fall wieder allein sein, denn als er schlief, überkamen sie Gewissensbisse über das, was sie alles in dem Kampf getan hatte. Sie befürchtete, wenn sie erst einmal Zeit zum nachdenken haben würde, käme alles wie ein Wolkenbruch über sie herunter.

„Wo haben Sie ihn?" fragte er und hob seinen Kopf.

_/Um Himmelswillen, der Zauberstab/_ Hermine saß kerzengerade.

Wieso war sie denn nur so verwirrt? Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Das sie daran nicht von allein gedacht hatte, machte sie doch jetzt nervös.

„Ich habe ihn irgendwo dort neben ihnen achtlos beiseite gelegt, er müsste fast direkt neben Ihrem Bein liegen", murmelte sie verlegen. Es war ihr äußerst peinlich, was musste er von ihr denken?

Und schon versuchte Snape mit seinen Armen das äußere Umfeld zu ertasten, fand allerdings nicht das Geringste, außer Moos und etwas trockenes Laub. Wobei er aber auch nicht sehr weit langen konnte, weil er, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, starke Schmerzen hatte.

„Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen, versuchen Sie ihn zu finden."

Vorsichtig rutschte Hermine hinter dem Mann hervor und auf allen vieren suchte sie nun nach dem Stab.

„Er muss hier irgendwo sein…" murmelte sie in sich hinein und wühlte weiter suchend zwischen dem Laub herum.

„Und…, haben Sie ihn?", fragte Snape ungeduldig.

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht, wenn Sie es besser können, dann suchen Sie gefälligst mit", zischte sie ihm wütend entgegen und tastete weiter.

Er bewegte sich und raffte sich stöhnend auf um ebenfalls zu suchen.

„Wo genau haben Sie ihn hingelegt?"

„Wünschen Sie genaue Koordinaten? Was glauben Sie was ich hier tue, würde ich wohl hier auf meinen Knien liegen, wenn ich wüsste, wo sich der verdammte Stab befindet? Benutzen Sie Ihren sonst so messerscharfen Verstand." Leise hatte sie gesprochen, aber in ihrer Stimme war deutlich ihr Sarkasmus und ihre Wut zu hören.

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit Granger. Sarkasmus steht Ihnen nicht", zischte er ihr entgegen. Er richtete sich auf, was nicht ganz so einfach war wie er sich das gewünscht hatte, und so strauchelte er seitlich weg und die Erdanziehungskraft tat ihr übriges.

Ein verräterische Knacken, dann ein dumpfer Schlag als er aufschlug.


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo alle zusammen...

**Duque:** Freut mich zu lesen, dsas dir meine FF gefällt. Es werden noch einige Schwierigkeiten auf beide zukommen, welcher Art, das kann ich dir leider nicht verraten. grinst

**mrs. spookieness**: Es wird ganz sicher hier noch sehr interessant werden. Dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie es dir gefällt.

**Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle:** Wirst ja sehen, was genau passiert ist, aber keiner deiner beiden Vorschläge stimmt mit der Wirklichkeit in diesem Kapitel überein.

**dracxi:** Ach ich weiß doch wie du bist. grinst Was genau passiert ist, wirst du hier im nächsten Kapitel lesen können, aber ob du mit dieer Variante zufrieden bist, keine Ahnung. Es wird im kommenden Kapitel endlich Licht geben, denn dann beginnt ein neuer Tag.

Dann noch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel...

Gruß Jane-Do

Hermine platzte der Kragen.

„Was zum Henker haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Selbst wenn die Hölle einfrieren täte, Sie ziehen einfach Ihr Ding durch, egal mit welchen Konsequenzen. Ich bin noch niemanden begegnet, der sich seiner Taten so bewusst ist wie Sie und was das Erschreckende dabei ist, Sie gehen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Leichen. Haben Sie eigentlich ein Gewissen? Nein, das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, Sie wissen nicht einmal, wie sich das anfühlt, so etwas wie ein Gewissen zu besitzen. Sie tun mir einfach nur leid und ich hoffe, Sie entgehen ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht." Schwer atmend stand Hermine da, sie war aufgeregt, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis in die Ohren und sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Wie würde Snape auf ihren Ausbruch reagieren?

Angst beschlich sie, nervös knabberte sie an ihrer Lippe und ihre Gedanken rasten.

_/Wird er mich jetzt töten? Garantiert wird er das. Er hat sich schon so vieler Verbrechen schuldig gemacht, da kommt es auf einen weiteren Mord auch nicht mehr an. Hier, zwischen den ganzen Leichen, würde man sicher nicht einmal vermuten, dass er damit etwas zu tun habe. Verdammt, warum sagt er nichts/_dachte sie

„Nun, wenn Sie sich wieder beruhigt haben, dann könnten Sie weiter nach dem Zauberstab suchen", sagte er bissig, sich wohl bewusst, was sie ihm gerade alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Das würde ich ja sehr gerne tun, aber Sie haben ihn gerade eben geplättet. Jetzt brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, ich kann ihn nicht mehr benutzen." Hermines Stimme troff gerade zu vor Ironie, doch das störte sie herzlich wenig.

„Was meinen Sie mit, ich habe ihn geplättet? Reden Sie etwas deutlicher", fauchte er zurück.

„Sie haben ihn zerstört, geheilt, vernichtet. Reicht das als Angabe?"

Hermine kochte vor Wut, nicht nur, weil er es wagte zu überleben, nach dem er alle so hintergangen hatte, jetzt zerstörte er auch noch den einzigen auffindbaren Zauberstab im näheren Umkreis. Das setzte dem Fass noch die Krone auf. Sie war außer sich, mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und ergriff ihn am Kragen.

„Das haben Sie mit Absicht getan, geben Sie es zu! Sie verdammter…" Der Schmerz ihrer Hand durchzuckte sie erneut und jetzt erst nahm sie bewusst wahr, wie nah sie vor seinem Gesicht sein musste, denn sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihren spröden Lippen.

Sie erstarrte regelrecht und hielt inne, ihr Atem raste vor Aufregung.

Das war ihr doch komisch, sie stand hier vor, ja, vor wahrscheinlich dem meist Gesuchten der Zaubererwelt und hatte nicht einmal Angst vor ihm, zumindest nicht im Augenblick. Ganz bewusst nahm sie wahr, dass er ebenso nur da stand und wartete.

Was hatte er nur vor? Warum sagte er denn nichts? Nicht die kleinste Bewegung nahm sie von ihm wahr.

Die Stille war unheimlich, nicht einmal die Krähen taten einen Ton. Kein Rauschen der Blätter, die überall auf dem Boden lagen.

Die Welt schien den Atem angehalten zu haben.

Doch zu Hermines Erleichterung fand Snape seine Stimme wieder und brach die gespenstische Ruhe. Sie hatte geahnt, dass er ihr ihren verbalen Angriff nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen würde.

„Was wollten Sie sagen? Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Ich bin ein verdammter „was?", knurrte er gefährlich. Seine tiefe Reibeisenstimme vibrierte in ihr und sie musste schwer schlucken.

„Was nun? Fehlt meiner Miss „Know- it- all" etwa die Stimme? Sie haben es doch sonst immer geschafft, nicht den Mund zu halten, wieso gerade jetzt? Kommen Sie, sagen Sie was Ihnen so schwer auf der Seele liegt. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, ich bin es nicht gewohnt von Ihnen mit ihrer ständig besserwisserischen Art verschont so werden." Er stand noch immer vor ihr und spürte, dass sie nicht ein einziges Mal zusammenzuckte.

Es imponierte ihm das sie noch immer hier ungerührt vor ihm stand, da kannte er andere Schüler, die in der jetzigen Situation panisch das Weite gesucht hätten. Sie jedoch, schien ihm mit ihrem Stolz entgegen zu trotzen. So etwas war er nicht gewohnt, wobei er sich eingestehen musste, sie war bei weitem keine gewöhnliche Hexe und ein Mädchen war sie eigentlich auch schon nicht mehr, eher eine junge Frau.

Er hatte sie kämpfen sehen, gesehen wie sie leidenschaftlich wohl durchdachte Flüche gegen ihre Gegner schickte. Körperlich war sie schon lange kein Mädchen mehr, der jungen Frau vor ihm fehlte es lediglich an Erfahrung mit ihren Mitmenschen. Ihre lange Mähne hatte sie im Kampf zu einem Zopf gebunden, so hatte er ihre Gesichtszüge genauestens deuten können, ihren Zorn, ihre Überraschung und Zweifel jemanden anzugreifen. Aber auch etwas anderes hatte er in ihr gesehen, sie war jemand, der keinesfalls unterschätzt werden sollte, trotz ihrer jungen Jahre. Wie alt mochte sie jetzt sein, fragte er sich. Er schätzte sie in etwa auf 19 Jahre. In ihrer Welt war sie bereits eine Erwachsene.

Langsam biss Hermine ihre Zähne zusammen und in ihr tobte ein Vulkan.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wer Sie sind, das Sie so mit mir sprechen?"

„Wer möchten Sie denn, dass ich sein soll?"

Irritiert schluckte Hermine, ihr brannte schon seit geraumer Zeit diese eine Frage auf der Zunge. Sollte sie ihn fragen? Was würde er antworten? Würde es ihr gefallen, was er darauf antwortete, wenn er überhaupt auf ihre Frage reagierte? Doch sie musste es wissen, es brannte ihr auf der Seele.

„Sagen Sie mir nur eins, warum?"

„Was, warum? Bitte in ganzen Sätzen Granger. Ich kann mich leidlich daran erinnern, dass Sie weit aus gewandter mit Wörtern umgehen können", raunzte er ihr entgegen, wieder bemerkte er ihre sichere Präsenz und das machte nun ihn etwas unsicher.

„Ich will wissen, warum Sie den Schulleiter umgebracht haben. Warum haben Sie das getan? War es, weil Sie Freude dabei empfunden haben oder war er Ihnen einfach im Weg? Kommen Sie schon, was hat Ihnen der Lord dafür versprochen? Hat es Ihnen gefallen? Wissen Sie, was ich von Ihnen halte? Sie sind ein elendiger…"

Snape kam noch näher an sie heran und raunzte ihr zu: „Sie halten jetzt endlich ihren hübschen Mund Granger, oder ich vergesse mich."

Doch Hermine sah überhaupt nicht ein, sich von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen, nicht nachdem was sie heute alles erlebt hatte.

„Und was dann, wollen Sie mich auch noch mit auf Ihrer Liste der lästigen Personen schreiben? Na prima, dann hätten Sie ja alle beseitigt, die Ihnen etwas anhängen können nicht wahr? Sie sind für mich nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein elendiger Verräter."

Hermine bemerkte, wie er sich anspannte, seine Hände griffen nach ihrem Umhang und er zog sie fest zu sich heran sodass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Jetzt standen sie sich sehr nah gegenüber, sie hielten den jeweils anderen Umhang fest in ihrem Griff, Gesicht an Gesicht.

Ihrer beider Atem hing rasend schnell, Hermines, weil sie sich über ihn aufregte weil er sich erdreistete überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein und sich hier so aufführte und Snapes, weil er sich über dieses junge Weib aufregte, es grenzte für ihn schon an Selbstmord, dass sie ihn so herausforderte.

Und bevor beide es registrierten, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Jedoch nicht lang genug, als das man von einem Kuss sprechen konnte.

Beide waren darüber so dermaßen verwirrt, das sie sich abrupt los ließen und nicht wussten, was sie tun oder sagen sollten.

Das war eine seltsame Situation und keiner von ihnen versuchte etwas zu sagen. Zu allem Unglück fing es an zu regnen. Sie standen immer noch geschockt da und bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Erst, als Hermine nass bis auf die Knochen war und vor Kälte zitterte umfasste sie sich mit ihren Armen und versuchte sich zu wärmen, was aber ein eher ein verzweifelter, als ein erfolgreicher Versuch war.

Snape erfasste die Situation als erster und sagte: „Wir sollten unter den Bäumen Schutz suchen, sonst holt uns der Tod doch noch."

Hermine begriff, Snape konnte nicht allein gehen, also griff sie ihm erneut unter und gemeinsam gingen sie zu einer nahe gelegenen Gruppe von Bäumen.

Sie hockten sich nieder und saßen Seite an Seite.

Die Stille lastete auf ihnen wie ein schwerer Stein, beiden war das eben geschehene mehr als unangenehm, wenn es auch nur versehentlich passiert war. Beide hatte das nicht gewollt, es war einfach passiert, ohne das es jemand hatte beeinflussen können.

Aber wenn Hermine darüber nachdachte, was sie eigentlich die letzten Minuten unaufhörlich tat, fiel ihr etwas ein, was sie aber am liebsten verdrängt hätte. Snape war um einiges größer als sie selbst, er musste sich also gebeugt haben, ebenso wie sie sich ihm entgegen gestreckt hatte.

Nein, das war wirklich ein absurder Gedanke und vehement versuchte sie ihn beiseite zu schieben, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. Sie fröstelte, kam es nun daher, das sie völlig durchnässt war, der fürchterliche Tag des Grauens, die Erkenntnis alle Freunde heute in diesem schrecklichen Kampf verloren zu haben oder auch, das sie gerade eben Severus Snape, verhasster ehemaliger Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, gesuchter Todesser, Mörder…, geküsst hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie da geritten hatte, ganz sicher so dachte sie, hatte „er" damit nicht solche Probleme.

Doch das war weit gefehlt, „er" machte sich die abstrusesten Vorwürfe und Gedanken.

In seinem Kopf schwirrte ein verrückter Bienenschwarm, der sich eine wahre Freude daraus zu machen schien, seine Gedanken zu keiner zusammen hängenden Einheit werden zu lassen. Sie schwirrten verwirrt hin und her, ohne auch nur einen geringsten Anhaltspunkt dafür zu finden, was gerade eben geschehen war. Er hatte noch ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Mund gespürt, als er auch schon einem inneren männlichen Instinkt nachgab. Er hatte sie einmal berühren wollen, auch wenn es falsch war, der Drang war stärker. All die ganze Last der vergangenen Monate, als er versteckt leben musste, war für einige Sekunden von ihm gewichen, der Schmerz und die Anspannung als es geschah.

Er fragte sich auch, warum er ihre Nähe für einen kurzen Bruchteil von Sekunden genossen hatte, schob es dann auf die Folgen des Kampfes.

Ein Schluchzen zu seiner Rechten unterbrach ihn aber in seiner Gedankenflut. Mürrisch sog er seinen Atem ein. Sie war eben doch noch ein Kind dachte bei sich, zwar eines mit hervorragenden Kenntnissen im Verhexen und Flüchen und einem brillant funktionierenden Gehirn, aber ansonsten eben noch ein Kind. Ehrlich zu sich selbst gestand er sich ein, Hermine Granger war ein erwachsenes Kind, ein ziemlich junge Frau, wenn man so wollte.

Das leise Wimmern neben ihm, ging ihm nun doch durch und so tat er das einzige, was er in diesem Moment für Richtig hielt.

„Nun hören Sie schon auf, das Gejammer bringt uns nun auch nicht weiter." Gerade ausgesprochen, lagen ihm die Worte auch schon schwer im Magen. Er wusste um ihre Verluste. Der Verlust um ihre Freunde, all ihre Bekannten aus der Zaubererwelt. Dieser Kampf von Gut gegen Böse war ein einziges Gemetzel. Jeder kämpfte um seine eigene Haut zu schützen und etliche bezahlten mit ihrem Leben. Wie viele das waren wusste er nicht, aber es mussten sehr viele sein, er hatte irgendwann einfach nicht mehr darauf geachtet, wenn ein lebloser Körper auf dem Boden lag.

Ihr Schluchzen wurde leiser, aber die Intensität nahm nicht ab. Langsam wurde es ihm zuviel und er hing seinen Gedanken nach, ohne weiter darauf zu achten, was in Granger vorging. Wie würde es für ihn nun weiter gehen? Was ihm bevor stand, konnte er sich auch so ausmahlen. Ein schnelles Ende in Azkaban wäre noch ein mildes Urteil, aber darauf konnte er nicht hoffen, was er auch nicht wollte. Eher wird es so sein, wie er Folterungen für Voldemort durchgeführt hatte, grausam, Schmerzen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit und das alles unter dem Deckmantel von Zeit und Ministerium. Wie würde sein zukünftiges Leben wohl aussehen, wenn es für ihn so etwas wie Zukunft überhaupt geben mochte. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass irgendjemand seine Vorgehensweise verstehen oder gar akzeptieren konnte, schon gar nicht das Ministerium, das ihn eher gestern als heute einen unfairen Prozess machen würde. Niemand würde ihm Glauben schenken. Es gab für ihn eigentlich nur eines, die Flucht. Aber wie sollte er das schaffen? Verletzt wie er war und ohne Hilfe konnte er es nicht schaffen. Dann fiel ihm abrupt Granger wieder ein.

„Miss Granger?", flüsterte er.

Hermine reagierte erschrocken und sah ihn aus tränenreichen Augen an.

„Ich möchte Ihnen sagen, warum ich das alles tat." Er wusste, sie glaubte an seine Schuld, also musste er ihr reinen Wein einschenken, nur so würde sie ihm bedenkenlos vertrauen und eventuell sogar zur Flucht verhelfen. Etwas betrübt, ausgerechnet auf Granger angewiesen zu sein, schluckte er einmal schwer und redete sein Geheimnis in die Stille hinein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey alle zusammen**

**Ich habe mich echt gefreut, dass es euch so gefallen hat. Ich habe das fünfte Kapitel auch schon fertig, ebenso einige Ideen, was sie alles noch erleben werden.**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. **

**LG, Jane**

Er hatte sich nie mit irgend jemanden über seine Aufgaben bei den Todessern unterhalten, außer mit Albus Dumbledore, was es ihm nicht gerade leichter machte, ausgerechnet mit Hermine Granger zu sprechen. Er raffte seine Schultern, was ihm aber sofort mit einem scharfen Schmerz seines Beins gedankt wurde. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr seine Geschichte zu erzählen, als wäre es etwas ganz belangloses.

„Bei den Todessern zählte ich nicht unbedingt zu den engsten Vertrauten, hatte aber dennoch eine wichtige Funktion. Ich musste dem Lord, ebenso seine Ergebenen mit Tränken versorgen und ganz nebenbei sollte ich Voldemort über alles auf dem Laufenden halten, was im Schloss oder im Orden vor sich ging. Was aber die Meisten nicht vermutet haben, war die Tatsache, dass ich für Albus Dumbledore das Wagnis eingegangen bin, für ihn bei den Todessern zu spionieren. Ich sollte für den Orden auskundschaften was Voldemorts Pläne waren und wo er als nächstes angreifen würde. Unter allen Umständen sollte ich meinen Auftrag dort erfüllen, zu viel konnte davon abhängen. Es war wichtig den genauen Aufenthaltsort oder mehr über seine Schachzüge zu erfahren, was Voldemort gegen Potter im Schilde führte." Er hielt kurz inne, weil sie scharf die Luft einsog, fuhr aber mit seiner Geschichte unbeeindruckt fort.

„Es war einer vorherigen Übereinstimmung, allerdings nicht meiner, zu verdanken, dass ich Albus Dumbledore töten sollte. Ihr ehemaliger Schulleiter hatte dafür Sorge getragen, wenn meine Deckung auffliegen sollte, oder gar der unbrechbare Eid zwischen mir und Narzissa Malfoy, nicht anders zu brechen sei, als dass ich eingreifen musste, alles daran setzten sollte, meine doppeltes Spiel zu wahren. Seine größte Schwäche war es, immer das Gute in den Menschen zu sehen und wenn er geahnt hätte wie sehr er sich diesmal getäuscht hätte… Zu jener Zeit war Albus schon sehr durch den Fluch des Ringes, den er damals an sich genommen hatte, gezeichnet. Diesem Fluch hätte er nicht mehr lange Stand gehalten, er wurde mit jedem Tag schwächer, auch darüber hatten wir kurz vorher gesprochen. Er war der Meinung, dass ich dieses eine Opfer bringen müsste, um den sicheren Platz in den Reihen der Todesser zu wahren. Ich habe mich dagegen gesträubt, soviel können Sie mir glauben, doch Albus konnte sehr überzeugend dagegen argumentieren, zu meinem Leidwesen. Ich wollte meinen einzigen Freund nicht töten, komme was wolle, aber dann, als der Zeitpunkt kam, war es an mir einfach zu funktionieren, ganz so wie Albus es gewollt hatte." Schnell ging sein Atem, niemandem hatte er bis jetzt von all dem berichten können und war eigentlich ganz froh es überhaupt noch erzählen zu können, nach all dem was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

Hermine lauschte sehr aufmerksam seinen Worten und konnte ihre Gänsehaut nicht unterdrücken, als er sagte, dass er seinen einzigen Freund nicht hatte töten wollen.

„Haben Sie für all das Beweise?", fragte sie und konnte die Spur Bissigkeit die in ihren Worten lag nicht verhindern.

„Nein, die habe ich nicht. Und deshalb werde ich auch alles daran setzten, dem Ministerium nicht eher in die Hände zu fallen, bis ich Beweise für all das sammeln konnte. Nur wie ich das momentan anstellen soll, ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel, wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, habe ich so meine Schwierigkeiten eigenständig zu stehen, wie sollte ich da für meine Unschuld Beweise sammeln und vorlegen können", murmelte er aufgebracht, war sich aber sicher, sie musste seine Worte verstanden haben.

Dennoch schwieg Hermine Granger, lag es daran die Wahrheit erfahren zu haben, die sie erst verdauen musste, oder daran, dass er an eine mögliche Flucht dachte. Er wusste es nicht, deshalb wurde er etwas unruhig. Aber er hatte sich bei seiner Menschenkenntnis nicht in sie getäuscht, denn das was sie jetzt sagte, brachte ihm seinem Ziel um einiges näher.

„Und Sie sagen, Sie können als das beweisen, wenn Ihnen nur die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben wird?" Leise klang ihre Stimme, denn so ganz glaube Hermine nicht daran, was sie da sagte.

„Sicher", kam es knapp von ihm und schöpfte Hoffnung jemals wieder ein normales Leben als freier Mann führen zu können.

Sie druckste nun mit ihren nächsten Worten herum, dennoch sprudelten sie einfach nur so aus ihr raus, ehe sie richtig realisierte, was sie da eben zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Gut…, dann soll Ihnen diese Möglichkeit gegeben werden." Schnell stand sie auf und in diesem Moment ging am Horizont die Sonne auf. Ein leichter Strahl warmen Lichtes traf auf ihr Haupt und ließ ihre rotbraunen Haare wie ein Heiligenschein erstrahlen.

„Warten Sie bitte einen Moment, ich bin sofort wieder da." Sie schritt zügig über das weite Feld und suchte zielstrebig nach einem ganz besonderen Gegenstand, ohne dem dieses Unterfangen sofort zum Scheitern verurteilt wäre.

Snape saß immer noch am Baumstamm gelehnt und konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Sollte es ihm wirklich möglich sein, seine Unschuld zu beweisen? In ihm wurde es mit einem mal warm, sein Herz schlug in regelmäßigen Abständen und beruhigt schloss er seine Augen.

Das Licht des neuen Morgens wärmte seine Haut und gelöst sah er nach, wo die Granger steckte. Er sah, wie sie sich zum Teil stolpernd einen Weg bahnte und sich immer wieder bückte. Ein kleiner erstickter Aufschrei und schon kam sie zügig zu ihm zurück.

„So, jetzt kann es losgehen. Erst einmal müssen wir von hier verschwinden, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dem Ministerium länger dieses Schlachtfeld auf Hogwartsgrund verborgen bleibt. Kommen Sie…", sachte griff sie ihm unter den Armen und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Zuerst muss ich noch etwas erledigen, dann können wir uns ihrem Problem widmen." Sie schwang den Zauberstab, den sie einem Toten abgenommen hatte und mit einem lauten Plopp, ließen sie den jungen Morgen mit all seinen Schreckensbildern zurück und absolute Stille herrschte auf dem Feld des Grauens.

Das Plopp-Geräusch vom Apparieren konnte man eigentlich nicht überhören, aber ihre Eltern hatten es sich zur Angewohnheit werden lassen, seit dem Hermine nur noch in den Ferien zuhause war, wie ein Stein zu schlafen. Im Hause Granger war es noch still, ihre Eltern schliefen anscheinend noch, aber lange konnte es nicht dauern, bis sie aufwachten weil sie zur Arbeit mussten und unangenehme Fragen stellen würde, warum sie einen derart verletzten Mann in ihrem Zimmer verbarg, wieso sie so erbärmlich aussah uns vieles mehr.

Das wollte Hermine unbedingt vermeiden und so beeilte sie sich, einige Dinge zu packen, die sie benötigen würden, wenn sie eine Zeit lang in der Welt der Muggel leben mussten. Sie überflog in Gedanken, welche Dinge sie brauchten, Kleidung, Papiere, Geld, etwas Verbandsmaterial und einige Medikamente. Dabei dachte sie unentwegt darüber nach, was sie sich wohl mit dieser Aktion für einen Ärger einhandelte.

Würde sie überhaupt noch ein einziges Mal die Welt der Zauberer leben wieder sehen und wenn ja, als was? Sie vermutete entweder als Insassin im Gefängnis von Azkaban oder wo sie weniger dran glaubte, als jemand der ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zur reinen Weste verhalf, damit er wieder ein normales Leben unter seines Gleichen leben konnte.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit sich einiges an ungemütlichen Ärger einzuhandeln, war sehr hoch und gerade das ließ sie an dieser Aktion etwas zweifeln. Sie war keine Person, die sich gerne im Mittelpunkt irgendeines Ärgers sah, egal welcher Natur.

Im fahlen Lichts der kleinen Nachttischlampe viel ihr Blick immer wieder auf den Mann, der mit verkrampften Blick auf ihrem Bett saß und sich dabei umsah. Erstaunt hatte er ihre kleine Bibliothek von zwei niedlichen Regalen, die sich quer über zwei Wände erstreckten, bewundert. So etwas hatte er bei Granger schon vermutet, aber doch nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

Wachsam beäugte er, was sie in größter Eile in eine große Umhängetasche stopfte.

„Einen Moment, ich bin sofort wieder da", flüsterte Hermine und öffnete leise ihre Zimmertür um wenig später mit Kleidung, die sie über dem Arm trug, zurückkam.

„So können Sie nicht herumlaufen, wir würden auf der Stelle auffallen. Ich denke wir haben dann alles. Etwas Proviant könnten wir noch gebrauchen, falls wir keine Herberge finden sollten. Aber zuerst werde ich mich auch umziehen, waschen wäre auch nicht schlecht. Kommen Sie Professor, ich zeige Ihnen, wo Sie sich Ihrer Kleidung entledigen und waschen können." Hastig griff sie ihm unter und schleifte ihn regelrecht in ein angrenzendes Badezimmer.

Keuchend stützte sich Snape am Türrahmen ab und sein Atem ging schnell. Hermine legte seine Kleidung auf einem Stuhl und half ihm, sich auf einer Bank die unter dem Fenster eingelassen war, zu setzen.

„Ich bin eine Etage tiefer. Wenn Sie Probleme haben sollten, dann schlagen Sie gegen das Rohr an der Wand. Aber nur im äußersten Notfall, der Krach würde das ganze Haus wecken und das wollen wir doch nicht." Und schon verschwand Hermine und ließ Snape allein zurück.

Seufzend machte er sich daran, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, wobei seine Hose den größten Anteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte. Schwer keuchte er auf, als er ins Stolpern geriet und sich am Waschbecken den Oberschenkel stieß. Leise fluchend machte er sich daran, sich endlich den Rest seiner Kleidung zu entledigen und wusch sich am Waschbecken mit Seife die rot befleckten Hände. Unheil verkündend floss der rote Strahl in den Abfluss und konnte doch nicht dazu beisteuern, seine Seele reiner werden zu lassen. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und erschrak zutiefst.

Seine Augen schmückten tiefe Ränder, das Weiß darin war einem satten Rot gewichen, was ihm dem Eindruck verlieh, einer Bestie gegenüber zu stehen. Auf seinem Kopf klebte bereits eingetrocknetes Blut und sein Oberkörper war übersäht von Blutergüssen.

„Bei Merlin Severus, du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen."

Er wusch sich seine Haare und versuchte so gut es ging, den Rest des Gemetzels in den Abfluss laufen zu lassen, leider ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Eher schlecht als recht zog er sich anschließend die Kleidung über, die ihm Granger hingelegt hatte und betrachtete sich nun im Spiegel.

Die Kleidung sagte ihm nicht sonderlich zu, es war eben nicht mit seiner herkömmlichen Kleidung zu vergleichen und so kam auch was kommen musste und er knöpfte alle befindlichen Knöpfe seines dunkelgrauen Jacketts zu. Alte Verhaltensmuster lassen sich eben nicht ablegen und so war er ganz froh, dass sie ihm zumindest einen schwarzen Rollkrakenpullover und eine dazu passende schwarze Hose gegeben hatte. Jeans war er zwar nicht gewohnt, aber er durfte jetzt nicht undankbar sein. Niemals hätte er gedacht, aus all dem einen Weg zu finden, um dem Ministerium von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen.

Er griff nach den Schuhen und band sie sich zu, was nur sehr mühsam zu bewältigen war. Schließlich war er fertig und machte sich auf der Suche nach Granger. Sie saß auch schon fertig umgezogen und mit gepackter Tasche auf einem Stuhl und sah erschrocken auf, als er das Zimmer humpelnd betrat.

„Was?", fragte er bissig.

„Ach nichts, lassen Sie uns verschwinden." Und schon schnappte sich Hermine ihre Umhängetasche und vorsichtig gingen sie die Treppe herunter, die für Snape wie eine unendliche aussah.

An der Haustür angekommen sah er sie fragend an.

„Was dachten Sie, wie wir uns fortbewegen? Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass es nicht auffällt, wenn wir einen Zauberstab von einem tot registrierten Zauberer benutzen? Wir werden uns bewegen, wie es Muggel eben tun." Zügig Schritt Hermine auf ein kleineres dem Haus angrenzendem Gebäude zu, was sich als Garage entpuppte. Es standen zwei Autos darin. Ein großer prunkvoller Wagen einer bekannten Deutschen Autofirma und ein kleineres schwarzes, der Marke Renault.

Hermine griff sich den Schlüssel, der an einem Brett an der Wand hing und betätigte den Funkknopf. Ein klacken der Türen verriet, sie konnten einsteigen.

„Los, kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

„Sie wollen damit fahren?", fragte er ungläubig und sah immer wieder vom Auto zu Hermine, die sich gerade königlich über seinen Gesichtsausdruck amüsierte.

„Was dachten denn Sie, wie wir uns fortbewegen, per Anhalter?", kam es nun von ihr mit leicht ironischem Unterton.

„Was bitteschön ist ein Anhalter?" Severus Snape schien gerade sehr überfordert und blickte Hermine sparsam an.

„Ach, ist jetzt auch egal, kommen Sie, steigen Sie ein." Hermine stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Snape bewegte sich keinen Meter, er stand einfach nur da und Hermine beäugte ihn misstrauisch im Rückspiegel.

„Was um Himmelswillen ist mit diesem Mann bloß los?", knurrte sie wütend, öffnete schwungvoll die Tür, beugte sich heraus und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Warum steigen Sie nicht ein?"

„Das würde ich sehr gerne, wenn ich denn wüsste, wie!", kam es knurrend von ihm, wobei er seine Arme ineinander verschränkte.

„Wie jetzt? Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind noch nie in einem Auto gefahren?", kam es leicht amüsiert von ihr, was er nur mit einem „Hmpf" quittierte.

So stieg sie wieder aus und öffnete ihm die Beifahrertür.

„Setzten Sie sich Professor, ich helfe Ihnen."

Snape setzte sich mit leichten Schwierigkeiten in den kleinen Wagen und sah Hermine skeptisch an. Ihm war hierbei überhaupt nicht wohl, denn von Muggelerfindungen hielt er nicht sonderlich viel, geringer gesagt überhaupt nichts.

„Warten Sie, ich steige ein und schnalle Sie dann fest."

Ungläubig sah Snape ihr hinterher, denn was wollte sie festschnallen? Doch nicht etwa ihn? Verwirrt sah er zu, wie sie wieder einstieg und sich an ihm vorbei beugte und einen langen schwarzen Gurt an ihm vorbei zog, den sie neben ihm in irgendetwas einrasten ließ.

„Was tun Sie da?" fragte er erbost.

„Keine Bange, das muss sein. Sehen Sie," Hermine schnallte sich auch ihren Gurt um, „ auch ich schnalle mir einen Gurt um, Sicherheit muss sein."

„Was hat so ein komisches Ding mit meiner Sicherheit zu tun?" blaffte er sie an.

„Ich werde es Ihnen gleich veranschaulichen Professor, nur etwas Geduld." Hermine steckte den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss und drehte den Schlüssel herum, worauf der Motor kurz aufheulte und einen Moment später leise schnurrte.

Snape beobachtete teils fasziniert, teils besorgt ihr tun. Er hatte noch nie in einem Muggelgefährt gesessen, hatte es auch nicht als nötig angesehen, sich damit näher zu befassen. Im Augenblick wünschte er sich allerdings, er hätte es getan, dann wäre er jetzt nicht der Granger auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert.

„Keine Panik Professor, es geschieht Ihnen nichts." Hermine legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und langsam rollte der kleine Wagen aus der Garage. Auf der Strasse kamen sie zum Stehen und jetzt bediente Hermine noch den Knopf auf der Fernbedienung, der das Garagentor wieder schloss.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte Snape erstaunt und sah überrascht auf das sich schließende Tor.

„Sie würden sich wundern, was die Muggel alles erfunden haben, was das Zaubern unnötig macht. Einige Dinge sind sehr nützlich, manchmal unbequem und langsamer, aber immerhin brauchen sie nicht zu zaubern." Hermine legte den ersten Gang ein und schon rollte der Wagen davon. Einige Meter weiter schaltete sie das Licht ein und beide verschwanden im allgemeinen Getümmel auf den Strassen Londons.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey alle zusammen,

ich habe mich sehr über euer Feedback gefreut, und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

Viel Spaß damit, Jane

Das allgemeine Wohlbefinden von Severus Snape war eher als miserabel zu bezeichnen, was nicht unbedingt an seiner Verletzung lag. Anscheinend war ihm das Reisen mit dem komischen Gefährt dermaßen suspekt, dass er bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit zusammen zuckte. Am schlimmsten war es, als sie durch London fuhren. Die vielen Autos machten ihn äußerst reizbar und als Hermine ihn einen Moment allein im Wagen sitzen ließ, um sich mit etwas Bargeld zu versorgen, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um sich mit den Bedienungsknöpfen des Autos vertraut zu machen.

Als Hermine wieder kam, spielte das Radio dermaßen laut, dass vorbeigehende Passanten ins Wageninnere schauten, die Scheibenwischer schlugen fast einen Salto und die Warnblinkanlage war ebenfalls an. Sie musste schmunzeln als sie sah, wie Snape sich in seinem Sitz verkrochen hatte und demonstrativ an ihr vorbeischaute, als hätte er nichts getan und wäre das Unschuldslamm schlecht hin. Sie schaltete die Scheibenwischer, Warnblinkanlage sowie das Radio ab und startete, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, den Motor.

Als die Stille und die großzügige, vorbeiziehende Landschaft für Snape unerträglich wurde, sagte er im scharfen Ton: „Das Sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, ich hätte das getan! Keine Ahnung warum das passiert ist." Er sah aus seinem Fenster und vermied es Hermine auch nur für einen Moment anzusehen.

Mit einmal kam das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen und Snape hang mehr schlecht als recht im Gurt fest, wobei er panisch versuchte, den erdrückenden Gurt von sich zu ziehen, allerdings ohne nennenswertem Erfolg, denn der Gurt hielt ihn eisern in seinem Griff. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stützte er sich am Armaturenbrett ab und atmete auffällig schnell. Tastend suchte er seinen Körper nach Verletzungen ab, musste aber feststellen, dass diese Höllenmaschine „Auto", ihn halbwegs ganz gelassen hatte. Aufgebracht sah er sich zu der Ursache dieses abrupten Aufenthaltes um, Granger.

Doch was er sah, ließ ihn nicht kalt, im Gegenteil. Sie sah aus wie jemand, der bereit war zu morden. Ihre Augenbrauen trafen sich in der Mitte und ihre schürzenden Lippen versprachen ein verbales Intermezzo.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind? Der liebe Herrgott persönlich? Sie impertinenter Mensch. Ich mühe mich ab, damit Sie Ihre Beweise sammeln können und verstecke Sie vor dem Ministerium, was gelinde gesagt wohl auch mich straffällig macht, und Sie haben die Frechheit mir ins Gesicht zu lügen, Sie hätten damit nichts zu tun? Sie ziehen einfach Ihr Ding durch, was? Hat Ihnen eigentlich niemand so etwas wie Feingefühl und Anstand beigebracht? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn sonst würden Sie zu schätzen wissen, was ich für Sie hier tue. Und damit Sie jetzt ein für alle Mal Bescheid wissen, ich reiße mir hier meinen Arsch für Sie auf, also benehmen Sie sich entsprechend!", fauchte Hermine und ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verzogen.

„Und noch was…," Snape wollte eben etwas auf ihre unverschämten Äußerungen erwidern, als sie ihm einfach das Wort abschnitt. „wenn Sie wissen möchten, wie ein Auto funktioniert, dann fragen Sie gefälligst. Und jetzt fahre ich weiter, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist!" Abrupt wandte sie sich wieder der Straße zu und legte den ersten Gang ein, worauf der Wagen gemütlich über die asphaltierte Straße rollte.

Snape erwiderte nichts, er saß einfach nur stumm und stur auf seinem Sitz und hatte seine Arme übereinander geschlagen, sah einfach aus dem Fenster, wie sie an Bäumen und Felder vorbei zogen, als Hermine noch etwas einwarf.

„Und übrigens, jetzt wissen Sie, wofür ein Anschnallgurt da ist." Er quittierte es nur mit einem abfälligen „Hmpf" und sah den vorbei fliegenden Kühen zu, die stupide am frühen Morgen auf den saftigen Wiesen wiederkäuten.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde fuhren sie übers Land, ohne ein weiteres Wort miteinander zu sprechen, was sehr dienlich für Hermines angekratzte Konzentration war, die leider ohne nächtlichen Schlaf nicht die wachsamste Autofahrerin war. Ihre gereizte Stimmung war auch unmissverständlich zu erkennen, denn sie hielt ihre Lippen beinahe die ganze Zeit über geschürzt.

Snape dachte, sie sollte aufpassen, dass sie nicht so blieben, aber sagen würde er ihr das nicht, einen weiteren Ausbruch von ihr wollte er nicht riskieren, am Ende überlegte sie es sich eventuell doch noch, wie sie dem allen ein Ende machen sollte, und lieferte ihn an das Ministerium aus, oder überließ ihn seinem Schicksal in der Muggelwelt. Und so blieb er ein schweigsamer Beifahrer, der versuchte einen positiven Gedanken zu fassen, der ihn von seinen negativen Erlebnissen ablenkte. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, denn die vergangenen Monate hatten ihm gelehrt, wie grausam Menschen sein konnten, wobei er eigentlich schon sehr viel Leid und Grausamkeit gesehen hatte, sodass ihn so schnell nichts erschrecken konnte. Die vergangenen Monate hatte er im Untergrund gelebt und wurde zu Versammlungen der Todesser gerufen und dabei wurden Orgien gefeiert, die nicht nach seinem Geschmack verliefen. Grausamkeit und Folter waren an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Jetzt war es vorbei, oder zumindest fast. Er musste sich von seiner Schuld rein waschen, und das konnte er im Augenblick nur mit fremder Hilfe schaffen, in diesem Fall, Miss-know-it-all-Granger.

„Wir sind jetzt gleich da, etwa noch fünf Kilometer", sprach sie, sah ihn aber nicht an.

Für einen Augenblick vergaß Severus Snape seine Wut auf dieses besserwisserische junge Weib und blickte sie interessiert an.

„Wo wird das genau sein?", sagte er sarkastisch und legte ein künstliches Lächeln auf, was eher einer Grimasse glich.

Hermine betrachtete ihn nicht weiter, sonder sah stur auf die Straße, oder dem, was wohl eine Straße sein sollte. Denn inzwischen ging es über eine Art Feldweg, der den kleinen Wagen mächtig durchschüttelte. Am Feldweg gesäumte Büsche hüpften an ihren Fenstern vorbei und das kleine Gasthaus vor ihnen, am Ende dieses unwegsamen Weges, sah aus, als würde es sich freuen und dabei ebenfalls einen Freudentanz veranstalten.

Severus wurde von diesem Geholpere langsam schlecht und er war unendlich froh bald aus diesem fahrbaren Kasten auszusteigen. So schnell würde er diese Höllenmaschine nicht wieder besteigen, da war er sich sicher. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie furchtbar angewiesen man sein konnte, wenn man weder apparieren, noch mit einem Besen von A nach B kam, dann hätte er so voreilig keinen Entschluss darüber gefasst.

Langsam kam das Gebäude näher und entpuppte sich als ein kleiner gemütlich wirkender Gasthof. Besonders viele Gäste konnten anscheinend hier nicht unterkommen, denn Severus zählte nur einen Stockwerk, nebst Parterre. Das nicht viele Gäste hier einkehrten, konnten sie als Fügung ansehen, was bedeutete: „Keine, oder kaum merkwürdigen Fragen, oder Blicke." Er mochte nicht in irgendjemandes Blickfeld geraten, der womöglich noch etwaige unangenehme Fragen stellte.

Der Wagen parkte auf einem dafür vorgesehenen Kiesparkplatz, der höchstens für drei weitere Autos Platz bot. Ihr Renault stand als einziges dort, was ihnen ganz gewiss gelegen kam.

Hermine schnallte sich ab und sah ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an.

„Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Snape sah sie geringschätzig an und zog seine Augenbrauen zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammen.

„Danke, nein." Nun fummelte er an dem Gurt herum, zog ihn in die Länge und auch am dafür vorgesehenen Schalter versuchte er es sachte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Mürrisch zog er ein weiteres Mal am Gurt, der ihm aber nicht den Gefallen tat und sich löste, sondern ihn noch mehr einengte. Prustend ließ er seine Arme hängen und sah Hermine wütend an.

„Ich sagte doch, ich helfe Ihnen. Warten Sie…", schmunzelte Hermine, die nur einmal kurz auf den Gurtschnapper drückte, worauf sich der Gurt wie von Geisterhand an ihm vorbei schlängelte wie eine freche Schlange.

Er registrierte die Einfachheit der Muggelerfindung naserümpfend und sah sie noch immer auffordernd an.

„Sie müssen am Griff dort in der Tür ziehen, dann öffnet sie sich."

Snape tat wie ihm geheißen und sah verwundert, wie leicht auch dieses zu bewältigen war. Froh endlich aus diesem Gefährt aussteigen zu können, reckte er sich kurz, was sein verwundetes Bein mit einem schmerzhaften Stich quittierte. Er hatte seine Verletzung fast vergessen, zu sehr war er wegen dieser Fahrt aufgebracht gewesen.

Auch Hermine stieg jetzt aus und wies ihn an, die Tür zu schließen.

„Einfach nur zu werfen, mehr nicht" kam es belustigt von ihr, was Snape dazu veranlasste, die Tür fester zu zuschlagen, als eigentlich nötig war.

Sie schloss das Auto ab und sah sich kurz um. Schöne Erinnerungen konnte sie mit diesem Ort verbinden, so viele schöne Stunden hatte sie vor Jahren mit ihren Eltern hier verbracht, und sie bedachte den kleinen Gasthof mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Kommen Sie, wir müssen uns erst einchecken, ich hoffe nicht, dass sie ausgebucht sind. Ach etwas hätte ich fast vergessen…", sagte sie leise und blieb unvermittelt neben ihm stehen.

Er sah sie misstrauisch an und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Sie benötigen einen Pass, ohne ihn werden Sie dort nicht einchecken können. Ich habe ihn mit dem Zauberstab erstellt, als wir bei mir daheim waren. Hier bitte…" Aus einer kleinen Lederbörse zog sie eine kleine glänzende Karte hervor, auf dem Severus ein kleines Bild mit seinem Kopf darauf anstarrte.

Musternd bedachte er diese Karte misstrauisch und sah dann fragend Hermine an.

„In der Muggelwelt benötigen Sie den, jeder Muggel muss ihn bei sich führen, wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, könnte er verhindern, dass Sie hinter Schwedische Gardinen geraten."

Wieder blickte er sie an, als wäre sie ein Horklump auf drei Beinen und das mentale Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf konnte sie fast deutlich erkennen.

„Ach, ist nicht so wichtig. Kommen Sie."

Im Innern des Gasthauses war es angenehm kühl, was wohl dem Efeu an der Außenfassade zu verdanken war, der üppig an der Hausfassade wuchs. Hinter einer verwaisten Rezeption dudelte ein Radio einen aktuellen Schlager und Schlüssel an kupfernen Haken warteten auf ihre Besucher. Hermine bediente die goldene Klingel, worauf sie schrill nach ihrem Besitzer rief. Keine zwei Minuten später erschien ein Mann mittleren Alters, der sich entschuldigte sie so lange warten gelassen zu haben, wobei er noch erwähnte, den mürrischen Ziegenbock eingefangen zu haben.

Hermine schmunzelte und räusperte sich kurz, worauf der Gastwirt wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehrte.

„Äh ja, was kann ich für Sie tun? Vielleicht ein schönes Zimmer mit Blick auf den grandiosesten Sonnenuntergang, für ein junges Pärchen wie Sie, bestimmt sehr schön." Wobei er Snape ein Auge zukniff und ihm mit einen Blick zu seiner jungen Freundin gratulierte.

Severus Snape sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue schief an und wollte eben etwas erwidern, als der Gastwirt auch schon nach den Pässen fragte.

Sie legten ihre Pässe auf das blank polierte Holz der Rezeption und sahen den Wirt aufmerksam an, wobei Snape ihn noch immer noch böse Blicke zuwarf. Er und Granger?! Wie abstoßend und unrealistisch. Was die Leute auch immer dachten!

„So, dann wollen wir mal…", er registrierte die Nummern der Pässe in seinem Computer und tippte auch die dazu gehörigen Namen ein, „wie lange wünschen Sie zu bleiben Mr. Smith und Miss Granger?"

Hermine sah Snape kurz an und antwortete für sie beide: „Wir wissen es noch nicht, das werden wir kurzfristig entscheiden."

„Gut, ich kann Ihnen die Mondscheinsuite anbieten, die anderen vier Zimmer sind für die nächsten vier Tage reserviert. Eine Gruppe junger Leute, die London erkunden wollen, Sie verstehen. Also seien Sie schon einmal vorgewarnt, es wird wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen nicht sehr ruhig hier zu gehen."

Snape schien plötzlich unruhig, EIN ZIMMER! Mit der Aussicht, die nächsten Tage mit Granger in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, behagte ihm nicht unbedingt, aber in der Not…, und dies war ganz sicher eine Not.

„Das ist kein Problem, wir werden am Tage wahrscheinlich nicht viel da sein", erwiderte Hermine, und gähnte kurz ungehalten.

„Ja junge Liebe…, da ist Schlaf nicht unbedingt wichtig, nicht wahr?", bedachte er sie träumerisch lächelnd, „Aber kommen wir zum geschäftlichen."

Kurze Zeit später stiegen Hermine und Severus die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer empor, Hermine um einige Pfund leichter und Severus beklemmend und unzufrieden, weil er das Zimmer mit Granger teilen musste.

In ihrem Zimmer gab es „ein" gemütlich aussehendes Bett, einen Schrank, einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, nebst einem Sideboard mit einem seltsamen Kasten darauf, wie Severus fand. Das Zimmer war sehr hell, was an dem riesigen Fenster lag, das nur von einer Terrassentür unterbrochen wurde.

„Wollen Sie zuerst schlafen, ich wecke Sie in ein paar Stunden zum Mittagessen?", fragte Hermine, wobei sie wieder einmal ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht verhindern konnte.

„Natürlich, und während dessen schlafen Sie im stehen ein! Legen Sie sich hin, ich werde ein wenig nachdenken." Er rieb sich mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht und strich sich anschließend verirrte Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare hinter die Ohren und sah sie anschließend mit einem bohrenden Blick an.

„Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher? Sie haben eine schlimme Wunde, Sie sollten Ihr Bein hoch legen."

„Lassen Sie das nur meine Sorge sein. Ich weiß sehr wohl was für mich gut ist, und was nicht. Legen Sie sich schlafen, wir müssen ausgeruht sein, wenn wir effektiv handeln wollen", sinnierte er und besah sich genauer den komischen Kasten, der auf dieser Anrichte stand, der für Muggel den Namen „Fernseher" trug.

„Gut, wenn Sie meinen." Hermine stellte ihre Tasche in eine Ecke, zog ihre Jacke aus und hängte sie in den Kleiderschrank. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab und ließ sich müde in die weichen Kissen fallen.

„Ach Granger, noch etwas…, Smith?"

„Mir war gerade nichts anderes eingefallen und ich dachte daran, dass es diesen Namen gibt, wie Sand am Meer", antwortete sie schläfrig, wobei ihre Stimme mit jedem Ton leiser wurde.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen und es dauerte keine Minute und sie war tief eingeschlafen.

Snape hingegen setzte sich in einen der Stühle und versuchte es sich dort so bequem wie möglich zu machen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Die Stühle waren aus Holz und hart wie Stein. Missgelaunt sah er zu Granger herüber und verfluchte sich für seine Edelmütigkeit.

„Schließlich muss ich sie ja noch ne Weile ertragen und bei Laune halten, besser wenn sie ausgeschlafen ist", murmelte er flüsternd und legte sein verletztes Bein auf den anderen Stuhl ab, was er zischend über sich ergehen ließ, der Schmerz war wirklich nicht zu verachten.

Fluchend machte er es sich bequem und dachte darüber nach, wie sie vorgehen konnten.

Anmerkung:

Das war wirklich lustig. Am Anfang waren etliche dass-Sätze, hab ich dir geändert. Und bei der wörtlichen Rede hast du diesmal oft …kam es …von ihr oder ihm. Dieses kam es ist sprachlich nicht ganz so geschickt. Versuche das zu vermeiden. Die kommas hab ich dir auch an etlichen Stellen umgesetzt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Huhuu, freut mich, dass euch die Ff so gut gefällt, und ich kann euch schon mal im Vorraus sagen, dass noch weitere Technische und auch Zwischenmenschliche Probleme auf Severus Snape zukommen werden.**

**Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Drück euch alle, Jane**

Etliche Stunden später, Snape wusste mit seiner Zeit nichts anzufangen, an Schlaf war auf den harten Stühlen nicht zu denken, das Bein schmerzte, fing er an das Zimmer zu erkunden, wobei sein Blick wie zufällig auf die schlafenden Granger fiel.

„Auch schön, wenn sie ihren vorlauten Mund hält", bemerkte er trocken und sah sich den Fernseher nun genauer an.

„Für irgendetwas muss dieser Kasten doch von Nutzen sein", fluchte er leise und tastete vorsichtig das Gehäuse ab. Nun drückte er den einzigen Knopf, den er noch nicht ausprobiert hatte, worauf ein Höllenlärm startete, als der Fernseher zum Leben erwachte. Hermine Granger setzte sich erschrocken auf und sah sich um, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her.

„Was zum Teufel…", fing sie an und nachdem sie sich den Schlaf etwas aus den Augen gerieben hatte, sah sie die Ursache des Übels und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, weil Snape erschrocken auf seinen Hinter gefallen war und mit verzerrtem Gesicht Ozzy Osborne zusah, der eines seiner Lieder zum Besten gab.

Etwas torkelnd schwang sich Hermine aus dem Bett und stellte den Fernseher wieder aus, worauf sich eine wohltuende Ruhe ausbreitete.

„Ich glaube, es wäre angebracht, wenn ich Sie ein wenig in Muggelkunde unterrichten würde, in Ihrer Gegenwart geraten die Muggelgeräte etwas aus dem Häuschen, nicht dass das bei Ihnen zur Gewohnheit wird…", sprach sie, wobei sie ihm eine Hand reichte, damit er sich wieder aufrichten konnte.

Seine Antwort darauf fiel nicht gerade freundlich aus.

„Wenn Sie es noch einmal wagen sollten, mich auf den Arm nehmen zu wollen, dann könnte ich mir durchaus noch einmal Ihr verlockendes Angebot, Sie zu töten, überdenken", zischte er und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie ernst es ihm damit war.

Hermine schluckte ihren Kloß hinunter und sah ihn aus großen Augen an und einmal mehr kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war ihm zu helfen.

„Mit nur einem Unterschied, hier fällt es mit angrenzender Sicherheit auf und Sie werden unter den Muggeln untergehen, das kann ich Ihnen schon mal prophezeien", schnauzte sie ihn an, wobei die Ähnlichkeit mit einer wütend gewordenen Furie, ihrem Aussehen sehr nahe kam.

„Nun ziehen Sie nicht so ein Gesicht Granger, das steht Ihnen nicht, das entstellt Ihr sonst so intelligent aussehendes Äußeres", sagte er ironisch und machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr er es genoss sie nieder zu machen.

Doch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, schüttelte Granger ihren Kopf und sah ihn nun herausfordernd an.

„Und ich warne Sie auch kein zweites Mal, ich überlasse Sie Ihrem Schicksal und dann können Sie machen was Sie wollen, mal sehen, wie weit Sie in der Muggelwelt kommen", fluchte sie ungehalten, wobei sie sich beide wieder nah voreinander trafen, als er mit ihrer Hilfe wieder zum Stehen kam.

Sich der Situation und der Nähe des anderen bewusst, stoben sie unwirsch auseinander. Diese Situation hatten sie bereits einmal, mit unerwünschtem Ergebnis. Hermine zog ihre Schuhe wieder an und sah aus dem Fenster. Auf dem Hof mühte sich eine Frau in einem Garten ab, um Herr über das wuchernde Unkraut zu werden, allerdings nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Der Garten sah sehr urig aus, Kräuter und wilde Blumen wuchsen anscheinend ungehindert und vermittelten einen Ausdruck von Natur pur.

„Wie wollen Sie also Ihre Unschuld beweisen?", fragte Hermine frei heraus, wobei sie ihm mit keinem Blick würdigte, sie war wütend, dass dieser Mann sie derart auf die Palme brachte, ohne es zu honorieren, was sie für ihn tat und oder in Kauf nahm. Aber hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde sich hier anders benehmen, als wie sie ihn aus der Schule kannte? Wohl kaum.

„Im Ministerium wird Albus Dumbledores Denkarium aufbewahrt. Diesbezüglich werde ich dort wohl keine zwei Schritte tun können, ohne von jemand erkannt zu werden und da kommen Sie ins Spiel", sagte er ohne ein minimales Zeichen erkennen zu lassen, ob sein Plan schon ausgereift war.

„Und wie genau haben Sie sich das vorgestellt? Soll ich etwa einfach ins Ministerium hereinspazieren und sagen: „Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger, lassen Sie mich bitte in Ihre geheime Abteilung?!", sagte sie mit patzigem Tonfall. Ihr Blick und ihre Haltung unterstützten ihre Aussage noch dazu.

„Wenn Sie das nicht können, frage ich mich, warum Sie überhaupt mitgekommen sind!" knurrte er mit seiner seidig rauen Stimme.

„Oh ich ahnte bereits, dass das ein Fehler ist, da können Sie ganz beruhigt sein. Aber so schnell gebe ich nicht auf. Ist das im Ministerium der einzige Ort, an dem Sie Ihre Beweise sammeln können?"

„Nein, in meinem Besitz befindet sich ebenfalls ein Denkarium. Leider ist mir der Zugriff Momentan nicht möglich, zurzeit befindet es sich in meinem alten Refugium in Hogwarts. Dies dürfte Ihnen weitaus weniger Probleme bereiten", sinnierte er und studierte dabei die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers, wobei er „versehentlich" auf den roten Knopf drückte, das wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass der „Kasten" erneut zum Leben erwachte und der Nachrichtensprecher von NBC einen Rundruf von einem gefährlichen Mörder verkündete, auf dessen Kopf eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt war.

„So wie es aussieht, arbeitet das Ministerium noch immer eng mit dem Muggelministerium zusammen", sprach Snape, der zuerst erschrocken war, als der komische Kasten mit einem Summen erneut zum Leben erwachte, dann aber interessiert den Nachrichten lauschte.

„Immerhin haben sie kein Foto veröffentlicht, das würde meine Sache erheblich erschweren. Die lapidare Beschreibung passt nahezu auf hunderte von Menschen in London", murrte er und seine Hand umfasste die Fernbedienung noch fester.

Hermine starrte ebenfalls gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Dem Ministerium musste ungeheuer viel daran liegen, Snape möglichst schnell zu fassen, was bei seinen angeblichen Taten nicht verwunderlich war.

„Das erschwert „Ihre" Sache allerdings. Bei Merlin, ist das Ministerium ausnahmsweise mal schnell!", resümierte Hermine überrascht.

„So ist das, wenn man Ruhm ernten will und es zum Greifen nahe ist." Snape legte die Fernbedienung zur Seite und fuhr sich erschöpft durchs Gesicht. Der kurze Schlaf hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, dass er sich ausgeruhter fühlte und seinem Bein ging es auch nicht viel besser, im Gegenteil.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, aber erst lassen Sie uns nachsehen, was es zu essen gibt, ich sterbe vor Hunger. Kommen Sie." Sie schaltete erneut den Fernseher aus und schon machten sie sich auf, Snape stark humpelnd und Hermine ihn stützend.

Die Bedienung beim Essen, war anscheinend ein all round Talent, denn es war der gleiche Mann, wie am Empfang. Er flog gerade auf sie zu, wobei er jedem eine Menükarte vor die Nase hielt und wartete, was die Herrschaften zu essen wünschten.

Snape lugte immer mal wieder verzweifelt über die Karte, denn diese Namen konnte er beim besten Willen mit keinem Essen verbinden, welches er kannte. So hoffte er, Granger würde ihm aus dieser Misslage, ohne großes Aufsehen, helfen.

Doch sie schien sich sehr für ihre Menükarte zu interessieren, oder sie würdigte ihn aus purer Bosheit mit keinem Blick.

„Ich nehme die Nummer 9, Forelle Blau im grünen Bett."

Der „Kellner" schrieb eifrig die Bestellung auf und wartete geduldig auf die Nächste.

Hermine sah Snape abschätzig an. Sie hatte ihn unauffällig beobachtet, sah aber keinen Grund ihn zu helfen, sollte er doch zusehen wie er fertig wurde.

„Nun der Herr, haben Sie gewählt?", kam es von dem inzwischen unruhig gewordenen Kellner, wobei er Snape sein strahlend weißes, künstliches Lächeln präsentierte.

Snape wurde nun leicht ungehalten und zeigte sich gegenüber Hermine ziemlich unbeeindruckt.

„Ich wähle die Nummer zwei", sagte Snape knapp, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu ahnen, was er sich da bestellt hatte.

„Oh, eine exquisite Wahl Sir, darf es etwas zu Trinken für die Herrschaften sein?" Geschäftig bedachte der Kellner seine Gäste mit einem Blick, wobei sein Stift unruhig über seinem Schreibblock zitterte.

„Für mich bitte eine Coke." Hermine sah Snape an, sie war neugierig, wie er auf sein „opulentes Mal", welches er sich bestellt hatte, reagieren würde.

„Ein Wasser bitte", sagte Snape knapp, ohne den Kellner zu beachten, denn das spitzbübische Grinsen in Grangers Gesicht gefiel ihm so ganz und gar nicht und so beobachtete er sie geringschätzig und war auf das gespannt, was unweigerlich folgen musste.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, unterhielten sie sich höflich über eher belangloses, was Hermine unwirklich erschien, denn solch eine Situation hätte sie nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen erdacht, geschweige denn erhofft.

Etwa eine kleine peinliche Ewigkeit später, traf das Essen ein. Auf Hermines Teller lag eine herrliche Forelle, die auf grünen Salat angerichtet war. Snape hingegen, betrachtete das Essen säuerlich mit skeptischer Miene und sah den Kellner fragend an.

„Bitte sehr, Labskaus nach Art des Hauses. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit." Mit einem freundlichen Grinsen verzog sich der Mann und überließ seine Gäste ihrem Essen.

Pikiert stocherte Snape in der weichen Masse herum und sah dann auf Grangers appetitlich angerichteten Fisch. Hermine, die das sah, musste aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht an den soeben heruntergeschluckten Bissen erstickte.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut Snape?", frage sie amüsiert, wobei sie eine Unschuldsmiene auflegte, die bei Snape fast die Hutschnur zum Platzen brachte.

„Nein, nein, alles Bestens", sagte er mürrisch und stocherte weiter mit seinem Löffel in der rotbraunen Masse herum, wobei er etwas davon immer wieder angeekelt von seinem Löffel fallen ließ.

„Stimmt etwas mit dem Essen nicht? Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht." Hermine konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten und stopfte sich stattdessen lieber ihre Gabel mit dem köstlichen Fisch in den Mund.

„Ach, was Sie nicht sagen, dann macht es Ihnen sicher nichts aus, Ihr Essen mit mir zu tauschen", murrte er wütend und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen in ungeahnte Höhen.

Hermine verschluckte sich nun endgültig an ihrem Fisch und nur dem beherzten Eingreifen des Kellners war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht erstickte.

„Danke, danke es geht schon wieder", sagte sie zu dem Mann, der darauf wieder davon wuselte.

„Nein, vielen Dank, ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Fisch, ich hatte bereits einmal das Vergnügen. Bestellen Sie sich doch etwas anderes, wenn es Ihnen nicht zusagt, das ist kein Problem", sagte sie immer noch hustend und trank ihre Coke mit einem Schluck aus, um ihrem starken Hustenreiz entgegen zu wirken.

„Was möchten Sie denn essen?", fragte sie nun versöhnlich und schaute sich nach dem Kellner um, der es anscheinend blendend beherrschte, sich immer dann im Vordergrund zu zeigen, wenn seine Hilfe benötigt wurde.

„Fisch wäre vertretbar, egal, Hauptsache etwas das man kauen muss und nicht etwas, das aussieht, als wäre es bereits schon einmal gegessen", sagte er und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse, als er auf seinen Teller starrte.

Mit seinen weißen Beißerchen kam der Kellner erneut grinsend auf sie zu.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dem Essen?", fragte er und musterte die Teller, wobei sein Blick auf Snape fiel, der ihn giftig ansah.

„Wir benötigen noch einmal die Nummer neun und das Labskaus können Sie bitte mitnehmen."

„Ich verstehe schon." Grinsend kniff der Kellner Severus ein Auge zu. „Ein Mann braucht bei einer so jungen Frau schon etwas anderes zu beißen, nicht wahr?"

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verschwand der Kellner und mit ihm, das für Snape so scheußlich „exklusive" Gericht. Der aufspießende Blick, den Severus Snape dem Kellner hinterher warf, hätte ihn eigentlich zumindest lahm legen müssen, aber so wuselte der Mann munter davon und er schluckte seinen Hass und seine Wut auf diesen Menschen hinunter.

Nachdem sie Beide endlich etwas im Magen hatten, machten sie sich daran, ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Hermine benötigte einen neuen Zauberstab, denn ganz ohne fühlte sie sich nackt und es war auch für sie ein heilloses Unterfangen, ins Ministerium oder in Snapes ehemaliges Heim, ohne Zauberstab zu gelangen. Leider bedeutete dies, dass nun wieder Auto fahren angesagt war. Nebenbei würden sie eventuell in der Winkelgasse Dinge über den Kampf erfahren, oder wer überhaupt dieses Massaker überlebt hatte.

Snape beäugte den kleinen Wagen mit äußerster Skepsis, aber leider waren ihm die Hände gebunden, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, um nach London zu kommen. Inzwischen wusste er zumindest, was er tun musste, um überhaupt in diesen Kasten zu steigen, zumindest diese peinliche Erniedrigung blieb ihm erspart.

Nun saß er neben Granger im Auto und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Seinen Gurt hatte er sich ebenfalls umgeschnallt und er fand es überhaupt nicht im Geringsten schwierig. Einen anerkennenden Blick erntete er allerdings nicht von ihr, was ihm etwas wurmte, nachdem er sich vor ihr wegen dem Auto zum Deppen gemacht hatte.

Sie startete den Wagen und schon ging die Fahrt Richtung London in Gang. Das Holpern tat seinem Magen nicht gut und er hatte das Gefühl, der Fisch kämpfte in ihm um seine Freiheit. Doch auf dem Asphalt ging die Fahrt ruhig zu und er döste schnell ein, der Schlafmangel, die körperliche Anstrengung und der Blutverlust forderten dann doch noch seinen Tribut.

Ein höllischer Lärm riss ihn dann jäh aus seinen düsteren Träumen, schlagartig war er wach und registrierte, sie waren bereits im Londoner Zentrum.

„Oh, Sie sind aufgewacht. Wir sind gleich da, nur noch um die nächste Ecke, dann werde ich den Wagen parken und Sie warten bis ich wieder da bin." Hermine Granger konzentrierte sich auf den Straßenverkehr und schlich hinter einen schwarzen Bentley her, der gelinde gesagt kein Gaspedal zu haben schien, was sie höllisch ärgerte.

„Verdammt, Gaspedal wohl ausgebaut, was?!", schnauzte sie ihrem Vordermann wütend an. Snape sah sie entgeistert an und dachte sie wäre jetzt wohl völlig übergeschnappt.

„Hat wohl seinen Führerschein in der Lotterie gewonnen, so eine Schleiche!"

Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen von Snape konnte Hermine nicht sehen, dafür bekam sie aber einen Kommentar ab, als sie endlich das Auto auf einem Parkplatz abstellte.

„Können Sie mir wohl sagen, wem Sie gerade all diese Wörter an den Kopf geworfen haben? Das war sehr ladylike, das muss ich Ihnen lassen", kommentierte er ihr Verhalten und sah sie von der Seite her an.

„Ich…, ach, das ist jetzt auch egal, ich erkläre es Ihnen später. Dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit, Gringotts schließt gegen fünf Uhr, wer weiß was dort wieder los ist." Den Türgriff schon in der Hand hielt sie noch einmal inne.

„Und Sie warten, damit das klar ist. Ich habe keine Lust Sie irgendwo in London zu suchen oder Sie aus einer weiteren Schwierigkeit herauszuholen."

Severus Snape verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze, dieses Gör trieb es eindeutig zu weit. Leider waren ihm im Moment die Hände gebunden, aber sollte sich ihm die Gelegenheit bieten, würde er ihr schon zeigen, was er von ihrem frechen Mundwerk hielt. Mürrisch sah er aus dem Fenster und ignorierte dieses aufgeplusterte Weib. Im Stillen hatte er sich schon längst dafür verflucht, ausgerechnet auf Granger getroffen und auch auf sie angewiesen zu sein. Da zog er doch lieber einen Cruciatus vor, kurz und bündig.

Nun verschwand Granger in den Menschenmassen und er war allein, allein unter vielen Passanten. Das Auto erneut zu erkunden, schien nicht der beste Moment zu sein und so verschob er eine genauere Untersuchung auf später. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen sich auf Londons Straßen tummelten, es war erschreckend. Scheinbar beschäftigt, tarnte er sein Gesicht hinter seinem Jackettärmel oder versank fast ganz im Sitz, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Eben war ihm ein blonder Schopf aufgefallen, als er auch schon das bekannte Gesicht erkannte, Narzissa Malfoy.

**8.**

Ihm wurde es ganz heiß und beklemmend eng auf seinem Sitz, aber sie ging an ihm vorbei, stolz mit erhobenem Gesicht, ohne ihn gesehen zu haben.

„Ich bin gefangen in diesem Kasten und Granger macht einen Einkaufsbummel, diese verdammten Weiber…", knurrte er wütend, wobei er darauf achtete, ob nicht noch jemand den Gehweg passierte, den er kannte.

Es dauerte sage und schreibe, eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, bis Granger wieder auftauchte.

Sie sah etwas erschöpft aus, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie sich mit einer großen Einkaufstasche abmühte.

Mühsam schaffte sie es, an den vielen Autos über die Straße zu gelangen und verstaute ihre Tasche in den Kofferraum.

Mit einer Miene, die Hermine ihre Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe schießen ließ, erwartete Snape sie mit verschränkten Armen.

„Und? Hatten Sie einen netten Einkaufsbummel? Darf man erfahren, was Sie so lange getrieben haben?" fauchte er sie an, worauf ihn Hermine verwundert ansah.

„Sie glauben ja nicht, was bei Gringotts los war, und dann, bei Madame Malkin…, der Wahnsinn", ratterte sie alles herunter und startete den Motor.

„So, Sie hatten also einige Besorgungen zu machen, währenddessen sitze ich hier in diesem kleinen Gefängnis und warte darauf von jemand entdeckt zu werden? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", schrie er sie an und sein Gesicht glich dem einer Fratze.

„Nein, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, ich war nicht bummeln. Ich habe mein Kleid von Madame Malkin abgeholt, wann glauben Sie, wird es wohl eine bessere Gelegenheit geben, um in Ihre alten Gemächer einzusteigen, als am Abschlussball, wenn Gott und die Welt beim Tanzen ist?! Einen neuen Zauberstab habe ich nicht, Mr. Olivander zieht es vor, in diesen Stunden sein Geschäft geschlossen zu halten. Im Übrigen habe ich auch einen Tagespropheten mitgebracht. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, all die vielen Menschen in der Winkelgasse und sie wirkten alle gleich bedrückt."

(Zwischenfrage, der Kampf ganz am Anfang fand doch in Hogwarts statt, oder? Wie kann Hermine dann wissen, dass es einen Abschlussball geben wird? Das solltest du noch erläutern, sonst haut das mit der Logik nicht hin)

Traurig hielt Hermine Granger einen Moment inne und sah nicht auf den Verkehr vor sich, was auf der Stelle mit einem Hupkonzert hinter ihnen belohnt wurde.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Passen Sie doch auf! Wollen Sie uns denn umbringen?", schrie Snape sie an, worauf er ihr ins Lenkrad griff um nicht mit einem der Doppelbusse zusammen zu stoßen, die in London gerne für Sightseeing genutzt wurde.

Hermine trat vor Schreck auf die Bremse, worauf das schreckliche Gequietsche der Reifen hinter ihr, sie wieder wach werden ließ.

„Oh mein Gott…" Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad und atmete unkontrolliert.

„Verdammt Granger, kommen Sie wieder zu sich! Wir müssen hier weg, wir ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf uns!", fauchte Snape und rüttelte sie, worauf sie ihn mit großen Augen erschrocken ansah.

„Machen Sie schon, wir müssen hier weg", sagte er jetzt etwas leiser, aber immer noch mit soviel Respekt in der Stimme, das Hermine augenblicklich aus ihrer Starre erwachte und der Straßenführung folgte. So langsam kam sie wieder zu sich und steuerte nun den Wagen sicher durch die Strassen Londons.

Der Weg zurück war für Hermine eine Tortour, denn ihr fiel es unsagbar schwer, diese traurigen Gesichter der vielen Menschen zu vergessen, die sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Ihr wurde es schwer ums Herz und das Atmen fiel ihr nicht gerade leicht.

„Wir halten hier", sagte sie knapp, als sie auch schon den kleinen Renault auf einen kleinen Seitenstreifen am Straßenrand, außerhalb Londons zum Stehen brachte.

Verwundert sah Snape sie an und sah zu, wie sie ausstieg und einen kleinen Abhang hinunter ging. Schnaufend verzog er sein Gesicht und ging ihr hinterher.

Er fand sie im Gras sitzend, ihre Beine angewinkelt und ihre Arme darauf gestützt. Sie sah in die Ferne und rührte sich ansonsten nicht.

Auf der nassen Wiese kam er leicht rutschend neben ihr zum Stehen und wäre beinahe noch unsanft gelandet, was er aber im letzten Moment noch abwenden konnte.

Mühsam setzte er sich neben sie und sah ebenfalls einfach nur stumm gerade aus.

Die Farbvielfalt der Bäume, die sich vor ihnen in den bunten Herbstfarben offenbarte, stachen vom blauen wolkenlosen Himmel ab, die Sonne stand inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so hoch, aber der Boden auf dem sie saßen, war immer noch leicht warm.

Vögel zwitscherten auf der Wiese und ein kleiner Bach unweit der Straße plätscherte munter vor sich hin.

Mit einem Mal, erwachte auch Hermine wieder zum Leben.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wieso?", flüsterte sie heiser und ihr Gesicht verschwand unter einer Vielzahl von rotbraunen Locken, als sie ihre Hände auf ihr tränenreiches Gesicht legte.

Stumm überlegte Snape einen Moment, dann atmete er hörbar aus.

„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage Granger, aber nichts desto trotz, kann ich Ihnen darauf keine befriedigende Antwort liefern. Wir alle sind für unser Tun selbst verantwortlich und sind ein Teil von all dem, was Sie hier sehen. Nur manchmal kommt es vor, dass man gezwungen wird, einfach nur zu funktionieren und handelt instinktiv, was wiederum eine weitere Reaktion hervorruft. Wir alle sind Teil einer Kettenreaktion, also machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, denn niemand macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf, oder klagt Sie an, was Sie getan, oder nicht getan haben." Seine Stimme klang fast sanft, zumindest im Gegensatz zu sonst, was Hermine leicht aus ihrer Apathie herausholte, aber eben nur fast.

„Das ist es nicht, was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet", antwortete sie traurig und ein leises Schluchzen klang kaum vernehmbar unter der Menge an Haar zu seinen Ohren heran.

„Ich mache mir persönlich Vorwürfe, verstehen Sie?! Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich mich in all das habe reinziehen lassen. Wieso habe ich Menschen getötet, die ich nicht einmal kannte. Warum sind Menschen überhaupt zum Töten fähig?! Hat Ihnen denn niemand erklärt, dass wir für unser Essen nicht mehr töten müssen?" Schwer atmend seufzte sie laut auf und machte sich auf ihren Knien gebeugt so klein, wie es ihr eben möglich war.

Auch Snape seufzte auf, allerdings machte er sich schon seit langer Zeit keine Vorwürfe mehr, warum er sich in das alles hat hineinziehen lassen. Er verstand sie, sehr gut sogar. Man war in eine Sache hineingeboren, sei es durch Freunde, die Probleme mit irgendetwas hatten, wie in Granger Fall ihr Freund Potter, oder aber wie in seinem Fall, durch falsche Freunde, und das Leid welches ihn von seiner eigenen Familie in die Arme der Todesser getrieben hatte.

„Wir funktionieren so, wie wir denken, dass es das Richtige ist. Wir handeln instinktiv, dass es unser Leben garantiert. Und manchmal, ja leider manchmal, müssen wir auch töten, denn das sichert unseren eigenen Fortbestand. Es ist tief in unseren Genen verborgen, wir können also gar nicht anders."


	8. Chapter 8

**Dankeschön für eure lieben Kommis. Und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe, euch gefällts. **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen.**

**Gruß**

**Jane**

Severus Snape wurde es ganz heiß und beklemmend eng auf seinem Sitz, aber Narzissa ging an ihm vorbei, stolz mit erhobenem Gesicht, ohne ihn gesehen zu haben.

„Ich bin gefangen in diesem Kasten und Granger macht einen Einkaufsbummel, dieses verdammte Weib…", knurrte er wütend, wobei er darauf achtete, ob nicht noch jemand den Gehweg passierte, den er kannte.

Es dauerte sage und schreibe, eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, bis Granger wieder auftauchte.

Sie sah etwas erschöpft aus, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie sich mit einer großen Einkaufstasche abmühte.

Mühsam schaffte sie es, an den vielen Autos vorbei, über die Straße zu gelangen und verstaute ihre Tasche prustend in den Kofferraum.

Mit einer Miene, die Hermine ihre Augenbrauen überrascht in die Höhe schießen ließ, erwartete Snape sie mit verschränkten Armen im Wagen.

„Und? Hatten Sie einen netten Einkaufsbummel? Darf man erfahren, was Sie so lange getrieben haben?", fauchte er sie an, worauf ihn Hermine verwundert ansah.

„Sie glauben ja nicht, was bei Gringotts los war, und dann, bei Madame Malkin…, der Wahnsinn", ratterte sie alles herunter und startete den Motor.

„So, Sie hatten also einige Besorgungen zu machen, währenddessen sitze ich hier in diesem kleinen Gefängnis und warte darauf von jemand entdeckt zu werden? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", schrie er sie an und sein Gesicht glich dem einer Fratze.

„Nein, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, ich war nicht bummeln. Ich habe mein Kleid von Madame Malkin abgeholt, wann glauben Sie, wird es wohl eine bessere Gelegenheit geben, um in Ihre alten Gemächer einzusteigen, als am Abschlussball, wenn Gott und die Welt beim Tanzen ist?! Das Schuljahr ist so gut wie vorbei, ebenso wie die Prüfungen. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Abschlussball nicht stattfinden wird. Oh mein Gott, ich hoffe, ich habe die Prüfungen geschafft! Einen neuen Zauberstab habe ich nicht, Mr. Olivander zieht es vor, in diesen Stunden sein Geschäft geschlossen zu halten. Im Übrigen habe ich auch einen Tagespropheten mitgebracht. Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, all die vielen Menschen in der Winkelgasse und sie wirkten alle gleich bedrückt." Traurig hielt Hermine Granger einen Moment inne und sah nicht auf den Verkehr vor sich, was auf der Stelle mit einem Hupkonzert hinter ihnen belohnt wurde.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Passen Sie doch auf! Wollen Sie uns denn umbringen?", schrie Snape sie an, worauf er ihr ins Lenkrad griff um nicht mit einem der Doppelbusse zusammen zu stoßen, die in London gerne für Sightseeing-Touren genutzt wurde. Seine Schreck geweiteten Augen, flogen zwischen Granger und den auf sich zukommenden Bus zu, und das in einem Tempo, das einem allein beim zusehen schlecht wurde.

Hermine trat vor Schreck auf die Bremse, worauf das ohrenbetäubende Gequietsche der Reifen hinter ihr, sie wieder wach werden ließ.

„Oh mein Gott…" Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf das Lenkrad und atmete unkontrolliert, als der Wagen zum Stehen kam.

„Verdammt Granger, kommen Sie wieder zu sich! Wir müssen hier weg, wir ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf uns!", fauchte Snape und rüttelte sie, worauf sie ihn mit großen Augen erschrocken ansah.

„Machen Sie schon, wir müssen hier weg", sagte er jetzt etwas leiser, aber immer noch mit soviel Respekt in der Stimme, das Hermine augenblicklich aus ihrer Starre erwachte und der Straßenführung folgte. So langsam kam sie wieder zu sich und steuerte nun den Wagen sicher durch die Strassen Londons.

Der Weg zurück war für Hermine eine Tortour, denn ihr fiel es unsagbar schwer, diese traurigen Gesichter der vielen Menschen zu vergessen, die sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, was ihr bewusst machte, dass sie ebenfalls mit dem Tod mehrer geliebter Menschen fertig werden musste. Ihr wurde es schwer ums Herz und das Atmen fiel ihr nicht gerade leicht.

„Wir halten hier", sagte sie knapp, als sie auch schon den kleinen Renault auf einen kleinen Seitenstreifen am Straßenrand, außerhalb Londons zum Stehen brachte.

Verwundert sah Snape sie an und sah zu, wie sie ausstieg und einen kleinen Abhang hinunter ging. Schnaufend verzog er sein Gesicht und ging ihr hinterher.

Er fand sie im Gras sitzend, ihre Beine angewinkelt und ihre Arme darauf gestützt. Sie sah in die Ferne und rührte sich ansonsten nicht.

Auf der nassen Wiese kam er leicht rutschend neben ihr zum Stehen und wäre beinahe noch unsanft gelandet, was er aber im letzten Moment noch abwenden konnte.

Mühsam setzte er sich neben sie und sah ebenfalls einfach nur stumm gerade aus.

Die Farbvielfalt der Bäume, die sich vor ihnen in den bunten Herbstfarben offenbarte, stachen vom blauen wolkenlosen Himmel ab, die Sonne stand inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so hoch, aber der Boden auf dem sie saßen, war immer noch leicht warm.

Vögel zwitscherten auf der üppigen Wiese und ein kleiner Bach unweit der Straße plätscherte munter vor sich hin.

Mit einem Mal, erwachte auch Hermine wieder zum Leben.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wieso?", flüsterte sie heiser und ihr Gesicht verschwand unter einer Vielzahl von rotbraunen Locken, als sie ihre Hände auf ihr tränenreiches Gesicht legte.

Stumm überlegte Snape einen Moment, dann atmete er hörbar aus.

„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage Granger, aber nichts desto trotz, kann ich Ihnen darauf keine befriedigende Antwort liefern. Wir alle sind für unser Tun selbst verantwortlich und sind ein Teil von all dem, was Sie hier sehen. Nur manchmal kommt es vor, dass man gezwungen wird, einfach nur zu funktionieren und handelt instinktiv, was wiederum eine weitere Reaktion hervorruft. Wir alle sind Teil einer Kettenreaktion, also machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, denn niemand macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf, oder klagt Sie an, was Sie getan, oder nicht getan haben." Seine Stimme klang fast sanft, zumindest im Gegensatz zu sonst, was Hermine leicht aus ihrer Apathie herausholte, aber eben nur fast.

„Das ist es nicht, was mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet", antwortete sie traurig und ein leises Schluchzen klang kaum vernehmbar unter der Menge an Haar zu seinen Ohren heran.

„Ich mache mir persönlich Vorwürfe, verstehen Sie?! Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich mich in all das habe reinziehen lassen. Wieso habe ich Menschen getötet, die ich nicht einmal kannte. Warum sind Menschen überhaupt zum Töten fähig?! Hat niemand all den Menschen erklärt, dass wir für unser Essen nicht mehr töten müssen?" Schwer atmend seufzte sie laut auf und machte sich auf ihren Knien gebeugt so klein, wie es ihr eben möglich war.

Auch Snape seufzte auf, allerdings machte er sich schon seit langer Zeit keine Vorwürfe mehr, warum er sich in das alles hat hineinziehen lassen. Er verstand sie, sehr gut sogar. Man war in eine Sache hineingeboren, sei es durch Freunde, die Probleme mit irgendetwas hatten, wie in Granger Fall ihr Freund Potter, oder aber wie in seinem Fall, durch falsche Freunde, und das Leid welches ihn von seiner eigenen Familie in die Arme der Todesser getrieben hatte.

„Wir funktionieren so, wie wir denken, dass es das Richtige ist. Wir handeln instinktiv, so, dass es unser Leben garantiert. Und manchmal, ja leider manchmal, müssen wir auch töten, denn das sichert unseren eigenen Fortbestand. Es ist tief in unseren Genen verborgen, wir können also gar nicht anders."

Hermine schnaufte abfällig.

„Wollen Sie mir jetzt weismachen, dass selbst ein Lord Voldemort nichts für seine Taten kann? Das ist das absurdeste, was ich jemals gehört habe", sagte sie verächtlich und sah ihn geringschätzig an.

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang an und zog seine Stirn kraus. Dieses junge Weib macht ihn noch ganz kirre. Verstand sie denn nicht, wovon er redete?

„Nein, dass wollte ich damit nicht sagen. In jedem Menschen steckt eine gewisse Erbsubstanz, die uns dazu veranlasst, eben diese schrecklichen Dinge zu tun. Es ist ein uralter Prozess, wenn wir uns, nehmen wir einmal an, einen Partner aussuchen. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt nicht der rechte Vergleich, aber hören Sie erst einmal zu, was ich zu sagen habe. Eine Frau, so ist es in ihren Genen eingelagert, versucht sich einen Mann auszusuchen, der gesund ist, strapazierfähig und im Stande ist, ebenso gesunde Nachkommen zu produzieren."

Hermine blickte ihn nun säuerlich an, wobei sie entrüstet ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so an, das ist Fakt. Bei den männlichen Wesen sieht es nicht anders aus. Verstehen Sie, was ich Ihnen damit sagen will? Wir Menschen funktionieren wie seit Anbeginn der Zeit, immer wieder gab es Menschen, die versuchen auf einer höheren Stufe als andere zu stehen und es wird sie immer geben. Menschen werden durch Kriege und Krankheit dahin gerafft, und es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen unternehmen können."

Traurig und resigniert sah Hermine kurz in den Himmel, der sich zunehmest verdunkelte, weil die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand, dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und stand auf.

„Sie haben Recht, mit dieser Antwort gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden."

Nachdem sie die holperige Landstraße zum Gasthof hinter sich gebracht hatten, sahen sie schon, dass die angekündigten Gäste eingetroffen waren. Mehrere Wagen quetschten sich nebeneinander auf dem Parkplatz und Hermine musste den Renault etwas abseits parken, wobei Snape wie durch Zufall beim aussteigen in eine dicke Pfütze trat. Fluchend versuchte er sich vom Schlamm zu befreien und stapfte dabei mies gelaunt neben Hermine her.

Hermine ließ jeden Kommentar von sich abprallen, denn gelinde gesagt interessierte es sie nicht im Geringsten worüber er sich da gerade ausließ.

Im Innern erklang Musik, die für Snapes Ohren schon eine Probe darstellte. Genervt verzog er sein Gesicht und schritt zügig die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Am oberen Treppenabsatz empfingen ihn jedoch einige junge Männer, die es sich nicht nehmen ließen, die überraschte Hermine mit in ihrer kleinen Party einzubeziehen.

„Wir bringen sie heil wieder zurück", sprachen sie gut gelaunt und zu Hermine sagten sie: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Dad wird dich schon ein paar Stunden entbehren können."

Snape, der die letzten Worte mitbekommen hatte, sah etwas verärgert drein. Da kam ihm ja fast noch der Vergleich, dass er ihr Liebhaber sein sollte, gelegener.

Müde und genervt zog er es vor, sich etwas auszuruhen und legte sich auf das einzige Bett in ihren gemeinsamen Zimmer und streckte sich genüsslich aus.

Wirklich ruhig war es nicht, denn der Höllenlärm, den diese jungen Kerle „Musik" nannten, klang für seine Ohren eher wie das Jaulen eines missgestimmten Orchesters und war gelinde gesagt eine Beleidigung für sein empfindliches Gehör.

Er legte sich das Kissen auf seinen Kopf, weil er dem Krach ein Ende bereiten wollte. Stutzig hielt er seinen Atem an.

„Verdammt, das Bett riecht nach Granger…" Mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief er ein und sank in einen tiefen Schlaf, aus dem erst zwei Stunden später wieder erwachte. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, als wollte er gerade ihn mit seinem kühlen Licht bescheinen.

„Sie ist immer noch nicht zurück..."

Er setzte sich am Bettrand und strich sich schlaftrunken durch sein Gesicht.

„Soll ich jetzt etwas für sie den Babysitter spielen?" Wütend stand er auf und horchte an seiner Tür. Nichts, es herrschte eine Stille, die erdrückend auf ihm lastete.

Auf dem Flur konnte er ebenfalls nichts vernehmen, und so ging er auf die letzte Tür zu, aus der er anhaltendes Kichern vernahm.

Er lauschte und hielt dabei einen Moment seinen Atem an.

„Nein…, das will ich nich…, gessu wech…", hörte er, als er sein Ohr an das raue Holz legte.

Stirnrunzelnd hielt er einen Moment inne, bis er es sich überlegte und einfach in das Zimmer platzte.

Was er sah, verschlug ihm fast erneut den Atem. Ein Pärchen lag auf dem Boden, zwischen etliche geleerte Flaschen und verschlangen sich regelrecht, aus dem Badezimmer hörte er Geräusche, als wenn jemand schwer keuchend am Arbeiten war, worüber er jetzt lieber nicht weiter nachdenken wollte, und hier und da lagen vereinzelt einige Schnapsleichen und schliefen ihren Rausch aus. Aber im Augenblick galt sein Interesse Granger. Sie lag halb schlafend auf dem Bett und schien sehr dem Alkohol zugetan gewesen zu sein, denn ihre Reflexe, um den jungen Kerl, der ebenfalls im Bett lag, abzuweisen, waren eher halbherzig und ungelenk, als wirkungsvoll.

Wütend bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Saufgelage und stand unschlüssig vor dem Bett. Sollte er sie einfach liegen lassen, denn schließlich hatte sie sich diese Suppe selber eingebrockt, also sollte sie sie auch gefälligst selber auslöffeln. Aber als die Hände von dem Kerl erneut auf Wanderschaft gingen, schlug er sie beiseite und hob Hermine sachte auf. Ihr Kopf und ihre Arme hingen schlaff herunter, aber das störte Snape nicht wirklich. Er schaffte es, sie mühsam in ihr Zimmer zu verfrachten und legte sie auf das Bett, in dem er noch vor wenigen Minuten selbst gelegen hatte. Der Schmerz, der durch sein Bein zog, war mörderisch und erschöpft ließ er sich ebenfalls auf das Bett sinken, wo er eigentlich nur einen Moment ausruhen wollte, aber kurz darauf schlief auch er tief und fest ein.

Am Morgen meinte es die Sonne besonders gut und kitzelte Hermine in der Nase. Sie schlug vorsichtig ihre Augen auf und registrierte langsam wo sie sich befand. Sie hatte tierische Kopfschmerzen, so dass sie erst einmal liegen blieb. Wobei, sie fühlte sich irgendwie, wie gefesselt, hatte das Gefühl, als könnte sie so oder so nicht aufstehen. Stöhnend schloss sie wieder ihre Augen und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Irgendwas, so dachte sie, stimmte hier nicht und das lag nicht an ihrem Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als läge er in einem Schraubstock. Ihre Kopfschmerzen zum Trotz versuchte sie sich zu erheben, resignierte aber, weil sie definitiv nicht hoch kam. Dann erst bemerkte sie etwas und das konnte unmöglich sein…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**

**Ich möchte mich bei euch für eure Kommentare bedanken.**

Ginassevi: Ich danke dir für deinen Kommentar. Leider bekomme ich das mit dem editierennicht hin, anscheinend bin ich dafür zu blöd, keine Ahnung warum das nicht geht. Ich freue mich, dass dir die FF gefällt.

Elohyn: Na, da sag ich jetzt mal nichts zu, lies selbst. Mir hat das schreiben dieser Situation sehr viel Spaß gemacht, hoffe, es gefällt.

So, dann möchte ich noch auf einen Sinnfehler hinweisen. Im ersten Kapitel kämpft Albus Dumbledore mit, dass sollte nicht sein. Wenn jemand ne Ahnung hat, wie ich das editiere, dann schreibt mir doch bitte.

Lieben Gruß und viel Spaß beim lesen.

Jane

Vehement versuchte sich Hermine von den Armen und Beinen zu befreien, die Snape im Schlaf wie eine Boa um sie gewickelt hatte. Auf einmal kam ihr ein fürchterlicher Gedanke, und erschrocken tastete sie an sich herunter soweit es ging. Pullover, BH…, ok, alles noch da, aber was zum Teufel drückte ihr da so in den Rücken… Hermine erstarrte. Eine Taschenlampe wird es wohl nicht sein, ging es durch ihre noch nicht so gut funktionierenden Gehirnwindungen. Schreckgeweitet riss sie ihre Augen auf und verhielt sich so still, wie es ihr möglich war.

„_Was für ein Alptraum! Memo an mich selbst, wenn dich das nächste Mal jemand um Hilfe bittet, dann schick ihn zum Teufel"_

Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sich Snape das erste Mal regte. Na ja, was heißt regte…, seine Morgenlatte, ja wohl, so viel wusste sie immerhin vom männlichen Geschlecht, stieß ihr unabwegig in den Rücken und so wartete sie darauf, dass ihre Fesseln in Menschengestalt endlich die Augen öffnete. Doch er schlief scheinbar wie ein Stein, was sie dazu ermutigte, sich weiterhin unter seinem Griff zu winden, was ihn aber wiederum im Schlaf dazu veranlasste, sie noch fester in seinem Griff zu halten. Sie schluckte schwer und ihr Herz klopfte hart an ihre Rippen.

„_Wenn er nicht augenblicklich los lässt, dann schreie ich…, wie kann jemand nur so fest schlafen?!"_

Aus ihrem Mund kam nicht eine Silbe, geschweige denn ein einziger Ton, obwohl sie ihren Mund zum Schrei weit geöffnet hatte. Sie schwieg und blieb still liegen, solange konnte es schließlich nicht mehr dauern, auch ein Severus Snape hatte menschliche Bedürfnisse, und sofern sie den Druck in ihrem Rücken richtig deutete, durfte es nicht mehr all zu lange dauern.

Dennoch dauerte es eine weitere geschlagene Stunde bis Snape wieder von den Toten erwachte. Die Wärme, die er in seinem Innern gespeichert hatte, machte sich wohlig in ihm breit und so drückte er noch einmal herzlich seine Decke, die er umschlungen hielt. Zumindest glaubte er, es sei eine Decke, oder auch nicht? Aber der Teufel weiß wohl, was er im Schlaf gedacht hatte, vielleicht brauchte er körperliche Nähe, oder aber auch einfach einen Anker zum Festhalten.

Na ja, zumindest drückte er sich noch einmal schlaftrunken gegen seine „Decke", um diesen quälenden Druck in seiner Leistengegend abzustellen, doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sich seine Decke zunehmest versteifte und sogar ein Ruck durch sie ging.

Erschrocken versuchte er durch seine schlaftrunkenen Augen etwas zu sehen, aber etwas schien nicht zu stimmen, denn er sah irgendein braunes, wirres Zeugs vor sich, das er auf Anhieb nicht zuordnen konnte. Noch immer leicht benommen, schloss er wieder seine Augen, doch dann hörte er ein Geräusch, was wie ein Räuspern klang und es kam unmittelbar vor ihm, aus seinen Armen. Verwirrt starrte er jetzt auf den braunen Haufen wirrer Locken und abrupt versteifte er sich gänzlich. In seinem Gesicht war das pure Entsetzen zu erkennen und augenblicklich wurde sein Mund derart trocken, dass man meinen konnte, er befände sich in der Wüste Sinai.

Noch immer hielt er seine Gliedmaßen eng um sie geschlungen und als er auch das registrierte, rasten seine Gedanken derart schnell, dass er davon keinen nennenswert fand und noch immer auf den Hinterkopf von Granger starrte, die ganz offensichtlich leider keine Erscheinung war.

Leise räusperte sie sich und Snape wusste nichts weiter darauf zu Antworten, als langsam sein Bein und seinen Arm zurückzuziehen, wobei auch nun die Decke verrutschte und „blanke" Tatsachen zu Tage kamen. Erschrocken starrte Snape sein Bein an um dann den Verlust seiner Hose festzustellen. Er wagte gar nicht weiter nachzusehen. Ein dicker Kloß hing fest in seinem Hals und erschwerte das Schlucken, sowie das weitere Atmen. Hastig zog er die Decke wieder über sich und Granger, um so zu verdecken, was er erst gar nicht wissen wollte. Aber auch sie schien zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden, und angenehm schien es ihr auch nicht zu sein.

Ganz vorsichtig drehte sie sich zu ihm um, als wollte sie sich nun Gewissheit verschaffen, ob sie nicht langsam durchdrehte.

Schreckgeweitete Augen sahen in ebensolche und hastig fuhren Beide auseinander. Nun standen sie sich am Bettrand gegenüber und starrten sich gegenseitig mit offenem Mund an, denn ihnen fehlte ab der Hüfte jegliche Kleidung.

„Das kann nicht sein…", stotterte Hermine und Snape wie aus einem Mund, wobei sie ihren Blick nicht voneinander abwenden konnten. Erst jetzt realisierten sie, das sie wirklich nackt waren und so suchten sie eine Weile vergeblich ihre Kleidung, dabei begegneten sich ihre Blicke immer wieder. Schließlich, nachdem sie sich endlich wieder angezogen gegenüber standen, sahen sie betreten an einander vorbei, bis Snape die peinliche Stille brach.

„Wissen Sie…, haben Sie eine Ahnung…, ich meine…, ach zum Teufel! Das kann doch nicht wirklich passiert sein!", fluchte er vor sich hin, wobei seine Augenbrauen einen glatten Strich bildeten und er sich durch seinen, inzwischen, Zweitagebart strich.

Bockig stand Hermine mit gekreuzten Armen da und funkelte ihn an.

„Ach, und was glauben Sie, was denn passiert ist? Wonach sieht es denn Ihrer Meinung nach aus? Ich glaube kaum, dass wir uns heute Nacht zu einem Stelldichein per Probe getroffen haben. Wobei, getroffen, könnte durchaus treffend sein…", wütend hob sie eine Augenbraue und spießte ihn mit ihrem Blick regelrecht auf.

In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich das pure Entsetzen wieder und der blanke Hass auf Snape. Wie konnte er sich nur erdreisten, sie so schamlos auszunutzen? Aber natürlich, er war ein Mann, was hatte sie denn schon anderes erwartet. Schließlich hatte sie inzwischen auch schon einschlägige Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn sie da nur an Viktor dachte, wurde ihr fürchterlich übel. Viktor war…, eben eher körperlicher Natur, er wollte sie, ja das stimmte, aber direkt und das ganz. Das hier, konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, es wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf, wie das passiert sein sollte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Erinnerung, an den letzten Abend. Sie hatte getrunken, viel getrunken, hatte ihren Schmerz über die vielen verlorenen Freunde und Bekannten einfach hinter sich lassen und mit jedem Schluck herunter spülen wollen. Zwar wusste sie, das funktionierte nicht, aber es tat ihr einfach nur gut und so feierte sie, was das Zeug hielt.

Severus Snape legte leicht seinen Kopf schief, als wüsste er, worüber sie gerade nachdachte.

„So, und Sie denken, das wäre eine einseitige Sache? Weit gefehlt Miss Oberschlau. Soviel hätte ich von Ihnen zumindest erwartet, dass Sie wenigstens wüssten, wo all diese nervenden Bälger her kommen." Sein Blick war herausfordernd, darin konnte Hermine auch den eigenen widerspiegeln sehen. Es schien ihm nicht anders zu gehen, als ihr selbst. Und sie dachte, ganz recht.

Es ging ihm wirklich schlecht. Zum einen dachte er ständig daran, wie er es grotesker Weise mit der Granger trieb und zum einen, das er nicht einmal ansatzweise einen gewissen Schimmer davon hatte, wie, oder wann das geschehen war, falls es denn wirklich geschehen war. Konnte es wirklich im Schlaf geschehen sein? Hatte er es wirklich mit ihr getrieben? Bei Merlin, sie war nicht einmal zwanzig Jahre, gerade eben von der Kindheit ins Erwachsenenleben katapultiert, sie war seine Schülerin und wäre es wohl auch noch, wenn nicht die Sache mit Albus geschehen wäre.

Wütend stemmte Hermine ihre Hände in die Seiten und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wo die lieben kleinen Kinder herkommen Snape, denn hätten Sie Erfahrungen mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, so wüssten Sie, wieso ich so aufgebracht bin."

Hermine fasste es nicht. Da stand er, und machte sich anscheinend nur Gedanken darüber, was und mit wem es passiert war, falls es denn passiert war, wovon sie stark ausging, anstatt sich auch über mögliche Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen.

Mit einemmal war Snapes Gesicht nicht nur erschrocken und wütend, nein, seine sonst so blässliche Gesichtsfarbe verabschiedete sich nun gänzlich und er stand da und starrte sie aus großen Augen an.

„Aber, das können Sie…, nein, unmöglich…, das kann nicht…", stotterte er nur und war zu keinem zusammenhängenden Gedanken mehr fähig.

„Ja wirklich, sehr interessant Ihre Ausführungen." Hermine schürzte ihre Lippen und sah ihn heraufordernd an. „Bloß nicht sehr förderlich für unser Problem, sollte es denn eins werden." Sie kochte regelrecht vor Wut.

„Und im Übrigen, ich frage mich, wieso ich mich an nichts erinnern kann, mag es wohl daran liegen, dass ich betrunken gewesen bin und ich eigentlich nicht fähig war, hm…, wie soll ich es sagen…, ja, solchen Trieben nicht nachgehen konnte."

„Was unterstellen Sie mir da eigentlich?" Severus Snape bekam wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht und war sogleich wieder voll im Besitz seiner Gedanken. Er schritt nun zügig auf sie zu und ergriff ihren Unterarm, den er wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen hielt.

„Sie lassen mich auf der Stelle los, sonst…", fauchte Hermine und ihre Augen verengten sich zu regelrechten Schlitzen.

Etwas amüsiert griff Snape noch fester zu, so dass Hermine unter seinem Griff etwas in die Knie ging.

„Ich warne Sie…", zischte sie nur und ließ ihn nicht aus dem Blick.

„Und was denken Sie, können Sie gegen mich unternehmen? Ich sagte es Ihnen schon einmal, wenn sich mir die Möglichkeit bietet, dann mache ich mit Ihnen kurzen Prozess." Er spießte sie regelrecht auf mit seinem Blick und griff sich nun auch ihren anderen Arm, den er fest umschlossen hielt.

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt…", sagte Hermine knapp, hob kurz ihr Knie in die Höhe und traf ihr Ziel ganz genau.

Schmerzverzerrt sah Snape sie einen Moment lang an und sackte dann in die Knie um sich seinen schmerzhaften Familienjuwelen zu widmen. Leise stöhnend hockte er da und bekam nicht einmal mit, das Hermine fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ. Die Tür schwang leicht zurück, als sie von der Wucht an die Wand schlug, blieb aber dennoch offen.

Eine Minute verging und Snape kam stöhnend wieder auf die Beine. Fluchend sah er sich um und stürzte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter, raus auf das freie Gelände. Der Wagen stand noch da, also wohin konnte sie geflüchtet sein?

„Wo ist dieses verdammte Weib? Weit kann sie zu Fuß nicht gekommen sein. Oh dieses Miststück." Fluchend suchte er sie im Garten, zwischen den Autos und selbst im Speisesaal. Nichts, von ihr war nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen.

Müde und resignierend strich er sich über sein Gesicht und atmete hörbar aus. Er lehnte an einem Zaun vor dem Haus und sah sich immer noch um.

„Wohin kann sie verschwunden sein? Verdammt sollst du sein, du elendes Weib. Verdammt sollst ebenfalls sein Severus Snape, warum konntest du nicht deine Finger bei dir lassen?" Missgelaunt und fluchend machte er sich erneut auf die Suche. Hinter dem Haus befand sich eine weiträumige Landschaft, mit kleineren Baumgruppen und kleineren Senken, wo er bis jetzt nicht nachgesehen hatte.

Er wusste nicht einmal, wie spät es war, vermutete aber, das es nicht später als acht Uhr sein konnte, denn der Tau der vergangenen Nacht hing noch an den langen Grashalmen und vereinzelte Tropfen frischen Taus, fiel auf ihm herab, als er sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Blätterwerk bahnte. Die Sonne fiel gebrochen durch die noch leicht bewachsenen Baumkronen und zwischendurch musste er stark mit seinen Augen blinzeln, wenn ihn ein Strahl warmen Lichts direkt in die Augen traf.

Ununterbrochen machte er sich Gedanken, was er mit Granger tun wollte, sollte er sie jemals finden. Er schwankte zwischen einfach erwürgen, sie mit ihrem Auto in einem kleinen See zu ersäufen, oder ihr einfach nur eine Moralpredigt halten, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Ein seltsames metallenes Quietschen durchbrach die Stille, ganz abgesehen von seinen leisen Schritten auf dem blätterübersäten Boden, das von einer rostenden Pepsidose verursacht wurde, worauf er schnelle Schritte vernahm, die einige Meter vor ihm ertönten.

Dann sah er sie auch schon, sie flüchtete vor ihm, rannte ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Immer wieder sah sie sich um, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh, das seinem Verfolger zu entfliehen versuchte. Dann plötzlich geschah es. Sie stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden wo sie reglos liegen blieb.

Snape rannte nicht, aber er ging zügig auf sie zu. Er sah auf sie herab als er neben ihr stand und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Endlich konnte er sich für ihre permanent bissigen Bemerkungen bei ihr bedanken, ihren jungen weißen Hals drücken, bis sie ihn um Gnade anflehte. Seine Vorfreude brach allerdings ab, als er sah, dass an ihrem Kopf ein kleiner Rinnsaal dunklen Blutes in den Boden sickerte und auch jetzt bemerkte er erst, dass sie ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt.

„Verdammtes Miststück, nicht einmal diese Freude kann sie mir lassen." Er hockte sich neben sie und rollte sie leicht zur Seite. Ihre dunklen Haare klebten an einer Stelle stark zusammen, weil dort aus einer kleinen Wunde etwas Blut troff. Bedenklich hielt er die Wunde allerdings nicht, sie war zu klein, als das man sie hätten nähen müssen, oder gar, ein Arztbesuch von Nöten war. Aber wenn man bedachte, was sie beide bereits für Wunden hatten und sie dennoch nicht fachlich versorgen ließen, grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, dass bis jetzt alles einigermaßen reibungslos verheilte.

Mürrisch hockte er da, bückte sich und hob sie auf seine Arme.

„Das scheint langsam zur Gewohnheit zu werden, nur gut, dass sie nicht sonderlich viel wiegt." Überhaupt dachte er, war sie eher dürr, zwar nicht übermäßig, aber nun ja, sie war eben doch noch keine richtige Frau. Nicht so wie die, mit denen er sich ab und an getroffen hatte um einen bedenklichen Stau zu vermeiden. Beim Gehen betrachtete er sie. Ihr Gesicht war schon jetzt vom Schrecken gezeichnet, welchen sie schon in ihren jungen Jahren erlebt hatte. Gram und Verbitterung standen ihr ebenfalls ins Gesicht geschrieben und das, so fand er, machte sich in ihrem ansonsten hübschen Gesicht nicht gut.

„Solltest du das hier überleben Granger, dann wird aus dir vielleicht einmal eine begehrenswerte Frau um die sich die Männer reißen."

Als er wieder aus den Bäumen hervortrat, hielt er inne und sah sich das satte Grün der Wiesen und den wolkenlosen Himmel an. Die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel und blickte wärmend auf sie herab.

Prustend setzte er sich auf den Boden einer kleinen Senke, lehnte sich etwas zurück, wobei er Hermine noch immer auf seinem Arm hielt. Ihr erschlaffter Kopf lag an seiner warmen Brust gebettet und ihre wirren Haare, aus denen er gerade eben ein Herbstlich verfärbtes Blatt zog, lagen über seinem Arm ausgebreitet.

„Severus Snape, was tust du bloß hier? Verdammt willst du sein, wenn du diesem jungen Weib nicht bald zeigst, was du von ihr hältst."

Doch dann machte er sich zum ersten Mal Gedanken, was er wirklich von ihr hielt und was er dabei herausfand, gefiel ihm so ganz und gar nicht. Er hielt sie für eine sehr talentierte junge Frau. Sie war wissbegierig, loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber und wie er am eigenen Leib feststellen musste, äußerst wild entschlossen, Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen. Was mochte sie bloß dazu veranlasst haben, ausgerechnet ihm zu helfen? Um das heraus zu finden musste er sie wohl oder übel am Leben lassen, was ihm auf Anhieb eigentlich nicht zusagte. Aber auch er besaß so etwas wie Gefühle und den Dank den er ihr eigentlich für ihre Hilfe schuldete, ließ eine solche Überlegung, wie er sie am ehesten um die Ecke brachte, nicht zu.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich bin nicht nur auf sie angewiesen, nein, ich muss ihr auch noch zu Dank verpflichtet sein. Verflucht seiest du, du rotbraune Hexe."

Resigniert schloss er seine Augen, und so bekam er auch nicht mit, das Hermine die ihren soeben geöffnet hatte und sie augenblicklich schreckgeweitet aufriss. Sie hatte sehr wohl gehört, was er gesagt hatte. Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass er ihr das wohl niemals freiwillig ins Gesicht sagen würde, tat ihr sein ungewollt offenes Bekenntnis unwahrscheinlich gut. Aber da war noch ihr jüngstes Problem, was sie abrupt aufrichten ließ und sie Snape wütend ansah.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, wirklich schade, dass niemand eine Idee hat, wie ich den ersten Beitrag editieren kann. Das Problem ist, dass ich keinen Zugriff auf das Geschriebene habe. Falls doch noch jemand eine Idee hat, oder mir dabei helfen kann, schick mir doch einfach ne mail. Danke schon mal im Vorraus.**

**wickienchen: Danke dir vielmals für deinen Tipp.**

**Tatze81**: **Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt und ja, Severus Snape hat schon sein Schäffelchen in dieser FF zu tragen.  
**

**Jane**

Noch immer leicht benommen versuchte sich Hermine von Snapes Schoß herunter zu rappeln, was leider nicht so ganz einfach war, weil er sie mit einem Arm fest hielt.

In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ihre Angst und eine vage Vorahnung was er wohl mit ihr vorhatte, machte sich in ihr breit. Auch wenn sie hundert Mal von ihm hören würde, dass er sie brauchte und sogar auf sie angewiesen war, war sie doch wachsam und aufs äußerste angespannt.

Die Belustigung in seinen Augen gefiel Hermine ganz und gar nicht, ebenso wenig, wie sein fester Griff um ihr inzwischen leicht schmerzendes Handgelenk.

Ihre Gedanken rasten und fanden keinen zusammenhängenden brauchbaren Faden, den sie aufnehmen konnte. Was war das nur für ein verrückter Tag gewesen, warum passierte ausgerechnet ihr das alles? Konnte denn irgendjemand nur soviel Unglück an einem einzigen Tag geschehen, wie ihr? Was wollte denn dieser Mann noch von ihr, wo er sie doch schon so schamlos ausgenutzt hatte? Sich noch zusätzlich an ihrer Angst und ihrem willenlosen Körper der letzten Nacht weiden?

„Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los!", fauchte sie ihn an und starrte unmissverständlich auf ihre linke Hand.

In seinen Augen verschwand das irre Blitzen und es trat an dessen Stelle eine Resignation, wie sie es von ihm noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Hand löste sich langsam von ihrem schmalen Gelenk und hinterließ rote Striemen auf ihrer noch so jungen, weißen Haut.

Verächtlich sah sie ihn von oben bis unten an und schaffte es mühsam, sich von ihm zu erheben und ihn achtlos hinter sich zu lassen.

So schnell, wie es ihre Beine schafften, schritt sie zurück zum Gasthof. Weitere Schritte hinter ihr, machten ihr deutlich, dass Snape wohl direkt hinter ihr war. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich wütend zu ihm um.

„Was?!", pflaumte sie ihn wütend an. In ihr kochte ein Vulkan und er drohte überzuschwappen. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihn schief an.

„Was wollen Sie noch? Reicht Ihnen nicht, was Sie bisher getan haben? Lassen Sie mich ein für alle mal in Ruhe! Verschwinden Sie einfach!", schrie sie ihn an, wobei ihre Wangen einem unnatürlichen Rot Ton annahmen. In ihr kochte es, sie war unglaublich wütend und verstand nicht, wie er sich erdreisten konnte, noch irgendetwas von ihr zu wollen.

„Nein", sagte er nur knapp und blieb neben ihr stehen. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihren, wobei er darauf achtete, sie durch seine recht ausdruckslose Körperhaltung, nicht noch zusätzlich zu reizen, obwohl das kaum mehr ging.

„Dann tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können, aber tun Sie es nicht mehr bei und vor allem, nicht mit mir." Ruckartig drehte sie sich wieder um und lies ihn einfach stehen. Zu weiteren Gesprächen war sie im Moment nicht bereit und noch viel weniger, konnte sie seine Nähe ertragen.

„Hermine, warten Sie."

Sofort blieb sie stehen. Wie hatte er sie gerade eben genannt? Hermine? Ihren Vornamen hatte er so noch nie gebraucht und er kam ihr aus seinem Mund so irreal vor. Was wollte er denn noch von ihr? Wollte er sie nun zu allem, was er ihr bereits angetan hatte, auch noch verbal nieder machen? Nein, seine Stimme klang nicht bedrohlich oder bedrängend, eher klang sie unsicher und etwas schwach im Gegensatz zu seiner sonst so festen und alles bestimmende Stimme. Ungläubig blickte sie sich um und sah ihn von der Seite an und fragte sich, wieso er plötzlich so anders aussah. Lag es an seinem Blick, den er zu Boden gerichtet hielt, oder an seiner ganzen Körperhaltung, die Unsicherheit ausdrückte? Sie wusste es nicht, und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte. Aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte, das sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Wieso das so war, wusste sie nicht zu sagen und so wartete sie skeptisch auf seine erklärenden Worte.

„Nun…, ich weiß nicht, wie ich beginnen soll…" Seine ganze Haltung verriet sein Unwohlsein und sein Timbre klang so gar nicht nach dem Mann, den Hermine Granger, ehemals seine Schülerin, in ihm sah und kannte.

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Hermine da und sah ihn noch immer fragend an, was Snape dazu veranlasste, seinen Faden wieder aufzunehmen, so unangenehm es auch wohl werden sollte.

„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, und es lag ganz sicher auch nicht in meiner Absicht dieses zu tun."

Das verächtliche Rümpfen seines Gegenübers ignorierte er geflissentlich und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Es ist einem Mann möglich, zu wissen, ob er einen Geschlechtsakt vollzogen hat, oder nicht. Und definitiv kann ich sagen, ich oder eher, wir haben nicht!" Ruhig sagte er diese Worte, aber seine Aufgewühltheit versteckte er gekonnt hinter einer Fassade, die er durch jahrelange harte Arbeit, durch Selbstdisziplin und Schmerz, Stein für Stein wie eine mentale Mauer um sich aufgebaut hatte, sodass niemand sie zu zerreißen vermochte, der ihn nicht hundertprozentig kannte. Und die, die das konnten, vermochte er an zwei Finger abzuzählen. Hermine Granger gehörte sicher nicht dazu.

Erleichterung machte sich in Hermine breit und der enorme Druck, der in den letzten Minuten auf ihr lastete, verabschiedete sich und hinterließ ein riesiges klaffendes Loch, in dessen Leere sie sich im ersten Moment nicht zurecht fand. Nervös suchte sie nach Worten, die sie darauf erwidern konnte, aber es gelang ihr nicht, und so sah sie ihn an, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, der vergeblich nach Atem rang.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, auch mir war und ist diese Situation mehr als unangenehm, dessen können Sie versichert sein. Nichts desto trotz, möchte ich von Ihnen wissen, ob Sie nun gedenken unter diesen Vorraussetzungen weiterhin mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. Ich könnte es durchaus verstehen, wenn Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr der Sinn danach steht." Abwartend und ruhig stand Snape da und starrte sie fast gleichgültig an.

Als Hermine endlich ihre Gedanken in Sätze fassen konnte, erwiderte sie: „Unangenehm, ist überhaupt nichts im Vergleich, wie ich mich fühle, und dessen können Sie versichert sein."

Auch wenn sie nicht mehr so vor Wut kochte, wie noch vor einigen Minuten, so war sie dennoch noch immer nicht verraucht. Da war doch immer noch die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich fast nackt im Bett zusammen gelegen hatten, auch wenn, so wie er behauptet, nichts geschehen war. Zählte denn diese Tatsache überhaupt nicht? Aber nichts desto Trotz, wollte Hermine diese Sache durch ziehen und bejahte seine Frage.

„Also gut. Ich werde Ihnen weiterhin helfen, fragen Sie bloß nicht warum. Aber eines möchte ich Ihnen noch versichern. Sollte so etwas ein weiteres Mal passieren, dann werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, Sie in die tiefste Hölle zu schicken, die ich finden kann. Und jetzt kommen Sie, ich habe das Verlangen, mich in einige Tassen Kaffee zu ersäufen."

Überrascht und auch leicht belustigt, folgte Snape Hermine und gemeinsam sinnierten sie schlürfend über ihrem heißen Kaffee, was sie als nächstes tun konnten. Hermine war weiß Gott nicht mehr so unbefangen zu Snape, wie am Tag zuvor, konnte sie doch noch immer nicht vergessen, wie sie am Morgen zusammen gekuschelt im Bett gelegen hatten, als wären sie ein verliebtes Paar. Noch immer brodelte ihr Zorn auf, wenn sie auf das zerwühlte Bett schaute. In wenigen Minuten würde sich das Zimmermädchen darum kümmern und nichts würde an diesen schrecklichen Vorfall mehr erinnern, als der bittere Nachgeschmack, der Hermine und wohl auch Snape auf der Zunge lag. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie ihre notgedrungene Zusammenarbeit auf dieser Basis funktionieren sollte oder ob sie es überhaupt konnten.

Na ja, nun, ein paar Tage würden sie wohl nicht viel zu tun haben, es sei denn, Snape hätte noch einen weiteren Einfall, auf welche Art sie weitere Beweise sammeln konnten, außer im Ministerium oder Dumbledores Denkarium.

Wie sich letztendlich durch puren Zufall herausstellte, musste diese Angelegenheit erst einmal warten, denn ein dringenderes Problem schaffte sich Platz, und schob die nötigen Beweise auf den zweiten Rang.

Es geschah eigentlich eher aus Zufall, als dass es Snape wohl jemals zugegeben hätte. Hermine verzog sich nach dem Frühstück unter die Dusche und als sie kurze Zeit später wieder ins Zimmer trat, sah sie Snape an seinem Bein tupfen und es nüchtern betrachtet als „unnützer Stumpen" beschimpfte. Einige Tücher lagen verteilt am Boden, mit denen er wohl bereits versucht hatte, es erneut zu verbinden, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.

Mit frischer Kleidung und noch nassem Haar, hockte sie sich vor den überraschten Snape und nahm das Tuch, was er auf die Wunde gepresst hatte, herunter. Was sie sah, ließ sie einen leisen Fluch ausstoßen und böse funkelte sie ihn dann an.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie hier tun? Ich sammle doch nicht diese dämlichen Beweise um Sie zu entlasten, damit Sie vielleicht eine Woche später an einer Blutvergiftung sterben. Was haben Sie sich dabei nur gedacht?!" Wütend erhob sie sich und wühlte in ihrer mitgebrachten Tasche herum. Mit einer Bandage in der Hand hockte sie sich vor ihm hin und säuberte seine Wunde. Snape biss sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht seine Zähne zusammen und sagte keinen Ton. Kein Laut des Schmerzes drang über seine gekräuselten Lippen.

Nachdem Hermine seine Wunde versorgt hatte, so gut sie konnte, sah sie betreten drein.

„Wir werden für sie ein Penicillin besorgen müssen, Ihre Wunde hat sich entzündet. Wir müssen also ein zweites Mal in die Stadt."

Geschäftig packte sie die restlichen Utensilien wieder ein, weshalb sie seinen panischen Blick auch nicht bemerkte, mit dem Snape sie im Rücken fast aufspießte.

„Noch einmal in die Stadt? Das können Sie vergessen!", raunte er ihr zu, wobei seine Augenbrauen sich in der Mitte trafen und er sie von der Seite schief ansah.

Genervt drehte sich Hermine zu ihn um und legte eine säuerliche Miene auf.

„Also gut, dann belassen wir es so, wie es ist. Schönen Tag auch Snape. Wahrscheinlich werden Sie die nächste Woche sowieso nicht überstehen, also was soll ich dann noch hier." Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und nahm ihre Jacke vom Haken als sie sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm umwandte.

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse zu sagen. Das Zimmer ist für die nächsten vier Tage bezahlt, ein frohes Sterben noch." Und schon schlug sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ einen geschockten, aber dennoch säuerlichen Severus Snape zurück.

Die fürchterlich laute Stimme, als er ihr hinterher schrie, hätte sie wohl auch noch einige Meter weiter vernommen, aber sie hatte ja nicht vor zu gehen, und hatte lediglich am Treppenansatz vor der Tür, auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet.

„Manchmal müssen Männer eben zu ihrem Glück gezwungen werden", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, als sie wie rein zufällig die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer wieder öffnete und Snape aus großen Augen ansah.

„Haben Sie noch etwas vergessen?", fragte sie, bemüht ihre Stimme völlig gleichgültig klingen zu lassen.

Snape saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl und sah sie nicht an, aber ihn ihm kochte es.

„Wären Sie damit einverstanden, wenn ich hier bliebe, während…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn abrupt.

„Damit Sie hier auffallen, wie ein bunter Vogel zwischen Kolkraben? Vergessen Sie´s. Wenn ich bedenke, was es für Sie in der Muggelwelt alles zu entdecken gibt…, allein…", vehement schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Ein Kleinkind in einem Spielzeugladen könnte nicht neugieriger sein. Aber etwas anderes ist noch viel entscheidender, wahrscheinlich bekommen wir in der Apotheke kein Penicillin ohne Rezept. Und dann könnte es von Nöten sein, wenn Sie und Ihre Wunde dabei sind."

Snape schien es wirklich nicht recht zu sein, denn er murmelte unverständliche Worte, von denen sie ab und an einige Fetzen aufnahm, „wahnsinnig", „lebensmüde" und „elende Karre" waren nur einige davon.

Etwa eine Stunde später fuhren sie holpernd über die lange Einfahrt die vom Gasthof zurück in die Zivilisation führte, Richtung London. Snape saß mürrisch auf dem Beifahrersitz und hielt sich krampfhaft an einem der Handgriffe fest. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte er, was man beim Autofahren tun musste und hielt dabei auch noch den Straßenverkehr im Auge.

„Wenn Sie sich nicht langsam auf eine Sache konzentrieren, dann bekommen Sie noch einen Knick in der Optik", amüsiert grinste Hermine in sich hinein und lenkte den Renault auf die ziemlich verlassene Landstraße. Sie verstand diesen Mann nicht. Zum einen hatte er großen Respekt vor Autos, war aber auch aufgeschlossen dem gegenüber, wie das alles funktionierte.

Er setzte eine gequält freundliche Miene auf und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den so manch einem Schüler aus Hogwarts wenigstens einmal in seiner Schullaufbahn das Fürchten gelehrt hatte.

„Haben Sie ein Problem Granger?", fragte er knapp und schürzte seine Lippen, so, als wartet er nur auf eine verbale oder bissige Antwort von ihr.

Doch sie tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht und antwortete gelassen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Sie etwa?" Sie konzentrierte sich stur auf die Landstraße vor sich und beachtete ihn scheinbar nicht im Geringsten.

Snape rümpfte seine Nase, machte eine abfällige Handbewegung und ließ es mit einem „Mmpf" bewenden.

Die Stadt London war am frühen Morgen noch nicht so überfüllt, und sehr überschaubar, was ihnen wegen der Parkplatzsuche äußerst entgegen kam. Schnell fanden sie einen geeigneten Platz, der ganz in der Nähe einer Apotheke war und machten sich auf, aber nicht auf direktem Weg. Hermine musste erst zur Bank, denn ihr Geld ging so langsam zur Neige.

In der Bank angekommen schritt sie direkt auf einen Bankautomat zu und steckte ihre Scheckkarte in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz. Snape bekam große Augen und starrte Teils skeptisch, Teils neugierig über ihre Schulter.

„Na sagen Sie mal, könnten Sie das bitte unterlassen?", fauchte Hermine ihn leise an.

Severus Snape sah in ihr wütendes Gesicht und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie von ihm wollte und machte auch die dementsprechende Miene dazu.

„Das tut man nicht, schließlich gibt es so etwas wie ein Bankgeheimnis, dass sollte selbst Ihnen geläufig sein." Hermine stand da, hielt inne und sah ihn herausfordernd an, aber Snape schien noch immer nicht so recht zu begreifen, was genau sein Vergehen war. Schließlich standen sie doch bloß hier vor diesem großen Kasten und warteten.

Ganz plötzlich wurde die Situation etwas gelüftet, indem sich ein junger Mann einmischte, der eher zur Kategorie Gorilla zugehören schien.

„Kennen Sie diesen Mann, wird er etwa aufdringlich der Alte?!" Der Mann, etwa um die fünfundzwanzig Jahre, recht gut aussehend, spannte seine Arme an, worauf gleich mehrere seiner Muskeln lebendig wurden und aufgeregt erzitterten.

Hermine und Snape bekamen beide große Augen. Snapes Rollkragenpulli wurde plötzlich zu eng, seine Handinnenflächen wurden feucht und gedanklich spulte er diesen Moment schon einmal vor und sah sich mit einem dicken blauen Auge da stehen. Doch Hermine griff dem zuvor und beschwichtigte den Mann.

„Nein danke, dass ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich kenne den Mann." Mit einem Seitenblick bedachte sie Snape abfällig und dachte, dass es ihr heute Morgen noch mehr als Recht gewesen wäre, wenn dieser muskelbepackte Kerl ihr beigestanden hätte.

„Wirklich, ich benötige keine Hilfe, aber trotzdem vielen Dank." Ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte sie dem Mann, worauf der sich wie ein strahlender Ritter mit geschwollener Brust davon machte.

Unbeeindruckt von der Situation, machte sich Hermine erneut daran, etwas Bargeld zu organisieren und wandte sich wieder dem Geldautomaten zu. Snape stand weiterhin direkt neben ihr und murmelte die ganze Zeit über unverständliche Worte in seinen bald vorhandenen Bart.

Nachdem die Geldbörse wieder etwas gefüttert wurde, machten sie sich direkt auf den Weg zur Apotheke. Als sie an einem Kino vorbeikamen, starrte Snape etwas verwirrt auf die Filmplakate und blieb stehen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er verwirrt.

Etwas belustigt blieb Hermine neben ihm stehen und deutete auf die Lichtreklame über dem Eingang.

„Das ist ein Kino. Dort kann man sich Filme anschauen. Bewegliche Bilder verstehen Sie?"

„Also wie bewegliche Bilder? Sind sie verzaubert?" Etwas skeptisch starrte er weiterhin auf das Plakat, welches einen seltsamen lilafarbenen Außerirdischen zeigte.

„Nun ja, sie sind nicht verzaubert, aber bewegen tun sie sich trotzdem."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen kraus und Hermine schmunzelte.

„In der Muggelwelt nennt man das Filmen. Menschen verkörpern eine Person und versuchen sie so real wie möglich darzustellen. Einige können das sehr gut und sind unter den Muggeln weit bekannt. Diese dargestellten Szenen werden von einer Camera gefilmt und auf Zelluloid kopiert. Diese Bilder bewegen sich dann so, wie es die Menschen, die sich Schauspieler nennen, getan haben. Fertig ist der Film und die Muggel sehen es sich gerne an, sofern der Film und die Schauspieler gut sind."

„Schon verrückt, was die Muggel alles erfunden haben, wofür wir zaubern müssen. Und, ist dieser Film gut?" Er deutete wieder auf das Plakat mit dem Lila Außerirdischen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine musterte das Plakat genau und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, die Schauspieler kenne ich wohl, aber der Film ist ganz neu angelaufen. Tim Alan, hm na ja, wer ihn mag…, Sigourney Weaver ist eine tolle Schauspielerin, da habe ich schon ihre anderen Filme über Außerirdische gemocht. Alan Rickman, der ist echt klasse. Ich liebe ihn in „Stirb langsam" und „Quiggley der Australier", da ist er so schön böse."

Verwirrt sah Snape zu, was Granger da alles erzählte und verstand doch noch nicht einmal die Hälfte, aber noch verwirrter war er über ihre Aussage, dass sie das Böse liebte.

„Sie lieben das Böse? Erklären Sie das!"

Nun hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Snape wiederum böse funkeln ließ.

„So ist das nicht gemeint, das verstehen Sie jetzt falsch. Kommen Sie, bevor wir noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

„Sicher, und ausnahmsweise bin nicht ich es, der Aufmerksamkeit erregt, wie tröstlich. Aber warum sie das Böse lieben, möchte ich später noch von Ihnen erklärt wissen."

Mürrisch stapfte er neben ihr her und sagte kein weiteres Wort mehr. Der Tag war aufregend gewesen, mehr als seine Nerven vertragen konnten. Nur gut, dass sich zumindest das Problem vom Morgen geklärt hatte, auch wenn er dabei ein wenig geflunkert hatte. Aber was blieb ihm denn auch anderes übrig. Als andere Alternative stand der Freitod, er sich den Auroren freiwillig überließ oder ein Leben als Muggel.

Diese Alternativen waren für ihn keine, also musste diese kleine Lüge herhalten und im Moment konnte er sehr gut damit leben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Huhuu, **

**ich freue mich, dass meine FF doch gelesen wird, ich hatte da zuerst so meine Bedenken.**

**Drück euch alle**

**Jane**

**11.**

Das Beschaffen der Medizin, stellte sich als besonders schwierig heraus, denn Apotheken gaben das Medikament nicht ohne ein Rezept heraus, was Snape missbilligend registrierte. Er schimpfte auf das Muggelsystem, und wie scheinbar gleichgültig mit Verletzten umgegangen wurde. Ein Laden erregte dann plötzlich Hermines Aufmerksamkeit und Snape reagierte mit unverhohlener Miene, was er von ihrem Vorschlag hielt, in einem Kräuterladen für Pseudomuggelhexen zu gehen. Schlicht und einfach „Witch" hieß der Laden. Von außen sah er auch sehr schlicht aus, bis auf ein paar Kerzen und allerlei Bücher, befand sich im Schaufenster nichts, was auf einen Hexenladen hinwies. Er wirkte eher wie ein Esoterikladen, mit all seinen bunten kleinen Lämpchen und den bunten Tüchern, die man von außen im Ladeninnern erkennen konnte.

„Kommen Sie schon, oder glauben Sie vielleicht, echte Hexen und Zauberer gehen dort ein und aus?" Neckte Hermine den dunkelhaarigen Mann neben sich und machte sich schnurstracks auf zu dem Laden, von dem sie sich einige nützliche Kräuter für Snapes Wunde erhoffte.

Snape murmelte: „Jetzt wohl schon…" Und stapfte missmutig hinter Granger hinterher.

Abrupt drehte sich Hermine zu Snape um.

„Dort werden wir ganz sicher nicht entdeckt und wohl schon gar nicht vermutet."

Naserümpfend überging er ihren Kommentar und schritt missgelaunt hinter ihr in den Laden.

Der fürchterliche Gestank nach seltsam dampfenden Stäben schlug ihm derart ins Gesicht, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, dass er glaubte, er müsse augenblicklich ersticken. Mit einer Hand vor der Nase folgte er Granger ins hinterste Eckchen des kleinen Ladens. Regale türmten sich hier und alle waren voll gestopft mit dem zum Teil fürchterlichsten Kitsch, die Snape je gesehen hatte. Überall hingen bunt verzierte Tücher über kleine Lampen, was den Laden in schummrig buntes Licht tauchte.

An einem bis unter die Decke voll gestopften Regal mit den verschiedensten Kräutern, blieb Hermine dann unschlüssig stehen und überlegte.

„Was war dass denn noch gleich…, ach ja…", murmelnd legte sie einige Kräuter in einem kleinen Korb und wühlte sich regelrecht durch das Regal.

„Was tun Sie da?", zischte Snape ihr entgegen, wobei er wohl ganz genau wusste, was sie vorhatte. Dieses Geschäft war ihm derart suspekt, das er gar nicht daran denken wollte, was für einen Trank Hermine aus diesen Zutaten brauen wollte und vor allem wie sie das anstellen wollte, wo sie doch nicht einmal mit den nötigsten Brauutensilien ausgerüstet waren. Zumindest ging er davon aus, denn er hatte bei ihrer Flucht keine gesehen.

„Nach was sieht es denn für Sie aus?", gab sie ihm flapsig zur Antwort, worauf Snape eine Augenbraue gefährlich in die Höhe schießen ließ.

„Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass auch nur eines dieser Kräuter ansatzweise helfen wird. Wir vergeuden hier unsere Zeit!" Seine ganze Ausstrahlung wirkte zornig und unberechenbar.

Hermine fuhr ebenfalls zornig herum und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben wie uneinsichtig und verbohrt dieser Mann war, wo es doch hier um seine Gesundheit ging.

„Damit Sie jetzt ein für allemal Bescheid wissen. Ich tue niemals etwas, von dem ich nicht überzeugt bin und einen Versuch ist es wohl Wert, aber wir können auch direkt ins Skt. Mungos gehen, wenn Sie denn auf der Stelle Sehnsucht nach Azkaban verspüren. Nachdem man Sie geheilt hat, werden die Auroren ganz sicher scharf auf ein Wiedersehen mit Ihnen sein und das wird ganz sicher schneller gehen, als Sie Ihren Furcht einflößenden Spruch für Erstklässler runterrattern."

Die säuerliche Miene des ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers konnte kaum noch gesteigert werden, aber Hermine Granger beachtete es nicht weiter.

„Ich erwarte ein Mindestmaß an Interesse von Ihnen und wenn Ihnen das nicht möglich ist, dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens meine Arbeit tun."

Wäre es ihm möglich gewesen und er hätte einen Zauberstab griffbereit, Hermine Granger hätte wohl nach dieser Dreistigkeit längst um Gnade gewinselt, aber so sah er sie giftig an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte wütend aus dem Geschäft.

„Auch gut, vielleicht bringt ihn ein wenig frische Luft dazu, seinen sonst so messerscharfen Verstand einzuschalten."

Geschäftig wühle sich Hermine weiter durch das Kräuterregal und hatte nach fünf Minuten so ziemlich alle Bestandteile eines ihr bekannten Heiltrankes zusammen und nachdem sie ihre Ware bezahlt hatte, stand sie dann perplex vor dem Geschäft um fest zu stellen, Snape war nirgends zu sehen.

„Dieser Mann macht nicht als Ärger!", fluchte sie leise vor sich hin und erntete einen sparsamen Blick eines vorbeigehenden Passanten.

Zähneknirschend stand sie nun da, unschlüssig in welche Richtung sie nach ihm suchen sollte. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, Snape in der Muggelwelt, in London, allein…

Auf der einen Seite lag eine Geschäftsstraße und auf der anderen lagen Wohnhäuser und ein Autoverleih. Irgendeine leise Stimme in ihr sagte, sie solle sich besser beeilen und vorsichtshalber zuerst beim Autoverleih nachsehen. Mit schnellen Schritten kam sie dort an, sah aber nichts, außer einer Vielzahl von Autos, im einigermaßen guten Zustand.

Nirgends ein Severus Snape zu sehen.

Auf dem Gelände stand ein kleiner Bau, der schätzungsweise als Büro diente und Hermine schritt zügig darauf zu.

Und richtig, dort stand er, hatte seinen Pass in der Hand und feilschte mit einem Angestellten.

„Nein Mr. Snape, dass sind regulär unsere Preise, da lässt sich nichts dran machen. Also wünschen Sie nun einen Wagen?", fragte der etwas dickliche Mann, worauf sein Stift ungeduldig in seiner Hand auf und ab wippte.

Flink stand Hermine neben Snape und fasste ihn am Ärmel, wohl weißlich, dass er sie anstarrte, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung.

„Nein, mein Dad wünscht keinen Wagen. Oh Dad, du sollst doch nicht immer ausreißen. Sie müssen verstehen", sagte sie an den Angestellten gewandt, „mein Dad ist nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig, ab und an reißt er von Zuhause aus und macht London unsicher."

Das empörte Gesicht des Angestellten ignorierend brabbelte Hermine noch beim herausgehen, mit Snape am Ärmel, wie unangenehm ihr die ganze Sache sei.

Der Angestellte rief ihr noch hinterher: „Passen Sie das Nächste mal besser auf Miss Snape."

Dieses „Miss Snape" stach ihr noch regelrecht in den Rücken, als sie schon längst das Gelände verlassen hatten. Es konnte aber auch daran liegen, das Snape sie fest am Arm gepackt hatte und in eine Ecke zerrte und dabei kein Pardon kannte.

„Was Glauben Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind, Sie impertinente Person. Ihre Unverschämtheit schreit ja zum Himmel! Was zum Henker veranlasst Sie, mich in eine solche Lage zu bringen, haben Sie vor, einen Sport daraus zu machen? Wenn ja, dann wüsste ich gerne Bescheid, damit ich mich gegen Sie wappnen kann. Bei Merlin, verschwinden Sie einfach und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, ich werde schon allein zurechtkommen." Gefährlich nah hatte er sich vor ihr aufgebaut und seine Augen funkelten vor Wut und noch irgendetwas anderem, was Hermine jedoch nicht genau erkennen konnte.

In seinem Gesicht wucherten inzwischen die Bartstoppeln zu einem ausgewachsenen Bart an, was sein Äußeres noch düsterer erscheinen ließ.

Hermine stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn entgeistert an. Seinen Zorn spürte sie direkt auf sich, sowie seine Hände, die sich zornentbrannt in ihrer Kleidung festkrallten. Er schien außer sich vor Wut, aber da sie nichts darauf erwiderte, außer ihn aus ihren braunen Augen anzustarren, ließ er kurz darauf resignierend von ihr ab.

Mit leicht humpelndem Gang, wandte er sich um und ging einfach die Straße entlang und beachtete Hermine nicht mehr. Er schien mit ihr fertig zu sein.

Fassungslos stand Hermine da und starrte auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer, wie er langsam immer weiter davon ging, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen.

„Bitte sehr, gern geschehen…", sagte sie leise und rannte ihm dann schließlich hinterher.

Mürrisch registrierte er, dass Granger ihm schon wieder an den Fersen hing.

Nach Fassung ringend atmete er geräuschvoll aus und ein.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht als Unzurechnungsfähig darstellen. Aber wie hätte ich Sie sonst davon abhalten sollen, auf direktem Weg in Ihr Verderben zu rennen?"

Abrupt hielt Snape inne und sah sie abschätzend und fragend zugleich an.

„Erklären Sie das!", raunzte er sie an und wartete auf eine Erklärung, die seine Bloßstellung rechtfertigte.

Etwas beschämend fingerte sie an einer ihrer unzähligen Locken herum, was Snape mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.

„Hm ja nun, Sie können kein Auto fahren, kennen die Verkehrsregeln nicht und währen somit unweigerlich aufgefallen. Sie wären wohl keine zwei Blocks weit gekommen, bis dass sie von der der Polizei angehalten und festgenommen worden wären. Ihnen ist doch sicher noch bekannt, dass das Ministerium mit der Muggelpolizei zusammenarbeitet. Was glauben Sie, wie lange es gedauert hätte und Sie in Azkaban eingesessen hätten?!"

Seine Augenbrauen bildeten einen graden strich als er sie musterte. Natürlich hatte er daran gedacht, dass beide Ministerien zusammen arbeiten, doch hatte er seine Fähigkeiten, was das Autofahren betraf, nicht so weit unter dem Scheffel gestellt, wie Granger. Aber sie sprach von Verkehrsregeln, davon hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung. Für ihn war es nicht erkenntlich gewesen, dass auf den Straßen Londons, so etwas wie Regeln herrschten. Er beschloss, bei seiner nächsten Autofahrt, genauer auf diese so genannten Regeln zu achten.

Es war also denkbar, dass er ohne ihren Eingriff, so peinlich dieser Vorfall auch war, vielleicht schon längst in sicherem Gewahrsam wäre.

Er verfluchte Granger innerlich. Wieso musste sie aber auch ständig Recht behalten?!

„Nun gut, und was schlägt Ihr ach so brillantes Hirn als Nächstes vor?" Seine Stimme vibrierte vor Zorn, aber Hermine merkte deutlich, dass, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, er versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln.

„Wir werden versuchen, aus diesen Kräutern einen anständigen Heiltrank zu fabrizieren, dann werden wir weiter sehen."

Die Fahrt zurück zum Gasthof verlief sehr schweigsam zwischen ihnen, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass die Hitze, im Auto unerträglich war und im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die ihre Jacke ausgezogen hatte und nun im lockeren Spaghettitopp da saß, Snape in seinem Jackett und Rollkragenpullover fast unerträgliche Hitzewellen ertrug. Sein Blick wanderte immer mal unauffällig zu ihr herüber, wobei er sie anerkennend betrachtete.

Er wusste schon, dass sie langsam zu einer Erwachsenen heranwuchs, was er nicht zuletzt in der vergangenen Nacht treffend bemerkt hatte, aber ihr Äußeres kam dem einer jungen Frau schon sehr nahe. Sie war nicht unbedingt üppig ausgestattet, hatte aber eine sehr schöne Figur. Kurven an den Richtigen Stellen und zart wie ein Pfirsich.

Er rief sich selbst wieder zur Ordnung, und lenkte seinen Blick auf die stupide dahin schleichende Strecke der Landstraße, ihre zarte Haut dennoch in Gedanken berührend.

Das nächste anstehende Problem war, sie mussten den Trank in und über irgendetwas brauen. Ein offenes Feuer, so vermutete er, würde wohl auffallen, und einen Kessel führte keiner von Beiden mit. Also wie sollten sie diesen verfluchten Trank brauen, von dem Granger so überzeugt war? Vielleicht hatte sie schon einen Plan. Die Kräuter die sie aus diesen komischen Laden gekauft hatte, hatte er nicht gesehen, und eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wissen, welchen Schund sie dort gekauft hatte.

Innerlich kochte er und so schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen. Aber nur um sie keine zwei Sekunden später wieder auf zu reißen. Er sah vor sich, wie er Granger in der letzten Nacht berührte, wie sie sich wippend auf ihm bewegte und dabei genussvoll ihre Augen geschlossen hatte. Das Bild hatte sich in seinen Blick eingebrannt, denn er sah es auch, als er seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Müde rieb er sich über sein Gesicht und prustete geräuschvoll seinen Atem aus.

„Geht es Ihnen schlechter? Wir sind gleich da, dann können Sie sich ausruhen." Einer ihrer dünnen Träger rutschte über ihre blanke Schulter und Snape musste all seine Beherrschung heraufbeschwören um sich auf andere Gedanken zu lenken.

„Danke, es wird schon gehen.", sagte er knapp und sah beflissentlich aus dem Fenster. Stupide flogen die grünen Felder und die Bäume in ihren herbstlichen Farben an ihm vorüber und er fragte sich so langsam, was denn mit ihm bloß los war. So konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht weiter gehen.

Einige Minuten und verdammt viele Vorwürfe später, sah sich Snape die Stufen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer hoch steigen. Die jungen Leute, bei denen Granger Tags zuvor einen über den Durst getrunken hatte, waren anscheinend nicht da. Die Gastwirtschaft lag still da und nichts als Frieden und ein einladendes Bett empfing sie. Müde rieb er sich seine Schläfen und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes.

„Legen Sie sich ruhig hin, ich wecke Sie, wenn ich Ihre Hilfe benötige."

Grangers Stimme hörte er schon nur am Rande, denn er war bereits tief eingeschlafen, gerade, als er seinen vor Kopfschmerz geplagten Kopf auf das Kissen gelegt hatte.

Etwas merkwürdig fand Hermine das schon, doch sie vermutete, die Entzündung in seinem Bein wäre dafür verantwortlich. Höchste Zeit zu handeln und so kramte sie ihren Einkauf aus den Beutel und fing mit den Vorbereitungen an.


	12. Chapter 12

Lieben Dank für die Kommentare. Heute geht es mal wieder auf eine kleinere Katastrophe zu, aber lest selbst.

LG, Jane

**12.**

Die Vielzahl Kräuter, die Hermine in dem Esoterikladen gekauft hatte, bereitete sie vor und versuchte daraus einen Heiltrank herzustellen, indem sie in der Küche die Köchin, die gleichzeitig auch wohl die Frau des Gastwirtes war, bekniete, ihr zu gestatten, einen heilsamen Tee für ihren „Freund" herzustellen. Die Köchin, den Kräutern wohl nicht abgeneigt, sah sie überrascht an, kam Hermines Wunsch aber nach und wies ihr einen Topf und eine Feuerstelle zu.

Wissbegierig stand sie hinter Hermine, als diese in gewissen Abständen ihre Zutaten in das siedende Wasser gab, hob zwischendurch überrascht ihre Augenbrauen, hielt sich aber ansonsten gänzlich im Hintergrund.

Der Trank, der Snape helfen sollte, woran Hermine fest glaubte, hatte inzwischen eine giftig grüne Farbe angenommen und sah zähflüssig wie Sirup aus.

Anerkennend betrachtete sie den Inhalt und erschrak fast, als die üppige Köchin neben ihr stand und es ihr gleich tat. Fast hätte sie die kleine Phiole fallen lassen, fing sie aber im letzten Moment noch auf, ehe sie auf dem steinigen Boden aufschlug.

„Himmel, haben Sie mich erschreckt", entfuhr es ihr, wobei sie den Trank jetzt fest an ihre Brust hielt.

„Oh das tut mir Leid Kindchen. Das war nicht meine Absicht", sagte die verlegende Köchin, wobei sie aber nicht den Blick von der kleinen Phiole abwandte.

„Ich wundere mich nur, wieso sich ein so junges Mädch…, äh, junge Frau wie Sie, sich mit den Kräutern der Natur auskennt. Was bewirkt dieser Trank? Und sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass es ein Tee ist. Ich kenne mich bestens aus mit Tees verschiedener Art und dieser dort, " dabei deutete sie interessiert auf den Trank in Hermines Hand, „ist ganz sicher alles andere als ein Tee. Diese Kräuter, die Sie verwendet haben, helfen gegen Entzündungen und haben eine sehr starke Antibiotische Wirkung."

Irgendwie hatte Hermine das Gefühl, die Wände kämen immer weiter auf sie zu und die Luft schien auch sehr dünn zu werden. Ihr wurde es heiß und kalt und ihr Herz überschlug sich fast zu einem Salto mortale. Was konnte sie dieser neugierigen Person bloß auftischen, was sie ihr bedenkenlos abkaufte? Sie grübelte und sah ihr Gegenüber dennoch unbeeindruckt an.

„Das ist so, Sie müssen wissen, dass ist äußerst geheim." Sie wurde plötzlich sehr leise und flüsterte fast, wobei sich Hermine umschaute, als würde sie nach jemanden suchen, der sie belauschen würde und es tat seine Wirkung, denn die füllige Frau war mit einemmal gespannt wie ein Bogen und wartete nervös auf die spektakuläre Erklärung.

„Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab, mir können Sie es ruhig anvertrauen." Zur Bestätigung nickte die Frau und legte Hermine ihre Hand sachte auf den Arm.

„Also gut, aber Sie müssen auf Ihr Leben schwören, es keiner Menschenseele zu verraten." Ein erneutes Nicken kam von der Frau und ungeduldig deutete sie mit ihrer Hand an, dass Hermine fortfahren solle.

„Also gut. Hm, wo fange ich am Besten an? Ach ja, Sie müssen wissen, mein Freund arbeitet für die Pharmazie und testet in Eigenregie Tränke an seinem eigenen Körper aus."

„Ah, deshalb auch die ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Ich verstehe. Und? Ist etwa einer dieser Tränke schief gelaufen, oder wofür brauchen Sie diesen starken Trank?", fragte sie neugierig und legte sich vor Entsetzen eine Hand vor den geöffneten Mund.

Hermine musste all ihre Kraft aufbringen, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Nun ja, schief gegangen, so könnte man es auf jeden Fall sehen. Eine große Wunde ist aufgetreten und sie muss behandelt werden. Aber weil er schlecht einen Arzt aufsuchen kann, musste ich ihm nun diesen Trank bereiten. Verstehen Sie nun seine missliche Lage?"

„Oh ja, armer Mann. Bitte, ich will Sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Aber eines noch", Hermine war gerade im Begriff endlich dieser neugierigen Alten zu entfliehen, als sie sie noch einmal festhielt. „wenn Sie Kräuter benötigen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, sich welche aus meinem Garten zu nehmen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie bestens über Kräuter und ihre Wirkungen Bescheid wissen, aber dennoch möchte ich noch sagen, seien Sie vorsichtig."

Nachdem sich Hermine endlich zurückziehen konnte, gratulierte sie sich dazu, wie sie die Alte an der Nase rumgeführt hatte. So etwas lag ihr normalerweise nicht. Ihr sah man es eigentlich immer an, wenn sie log. Gemächlich und noch immer in Gedanken öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie sah, wie Snape mit Schüttelfrost im Bett lag. Er hatte sich die Decke bis über die Ohren gezogen und schnatterte fürchterlich und seine Zähne klapperten.

„Verdammt, warum auch mal einfach?!", fluchte sie leise und tastete an seiner Stirn, um festzustellen, dass er vor Fieber fast glühte.

„Auch das noch…", sagte sie knapp und eilte ins Badezimmer, um ein feuchtes Tuch für ihn zu holen.

Sanft legte sie es auf seiner Stirn ab und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes.

„Sie machen wohl keine halben Sachen, was?", brummte sie leise vor sich hin.

Sie beeilte sich, um bei dem Gastwirt um eine weitere Decke und um Fiebersenkenden Lindenblütentee zu bitten. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, da klopfte bereits die Gastwirtin, Köchin, oder auch Frau des Gaswirtes, je nachdem, was man wollte, und brachte die benötigten Dinge. Neugierig wie sie war, blickte sie sich im Zimmer um und sah den kranken Mann im Bett liegend.

„Oh du meine Güte. Wenn Sie noch etwas benötigen, dann scheuen Sie nicht, darum zu bitten."

Die Frau aus der Tür schiebend, erklärte Hermine ihr, sie würde bestimmt keine Scheu haben zu fragen und schloss aufatmend hinter sich die Tür.

„Bei Merlin, was für eine fürchterlich aufdringliche Person." Naserümpfend roch sie an den Tee und war heilfroh, dass sie ihn nicht trinken musste.

„Wie stelle ich es bloß an, Snape von seinen Klamotten zu befreien? Ich fass es nicht, Hermine Granger…, du hättest dir auch nie träumen lassen, dass du einen ehemaligen Lehrer mal entkleiden musst. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet ihn!"

Unschlüssig stand sie am Bett und betrachtete, wie Snapes Körper relativ flach atmete.

„Es hilft alles nichts, er muss aus den Klamotten raus."

Mehr als widerwillig legte sie den zitternden Körper frei und fing an Snapes Klamotten auszuziehen. Zuerst einmal die Schuhe und die Hose. Mit der Hose hatte sie nun arge Probleme. Es bereitete ihr Unbehagen, ihn in dieser Lage zu sehen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es nicht minder schwer war, ihm seine Hose vom schlaffen Körper zu ziehen.

Zwischendurch stöhnte er und seine Zähne klapperten derart laut, dass Hermine nur vom Zuhören anfing zu frösteln. Seltsamerweise war sein Körper nicht sehr heiß, nur lauwarm.

Als sie anfing, seinen Pullover hochzuziehen, stockte ihr der Atem. Was sie sah, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken herunter laufen und sie versuchte den Kloß, der sich eben bildete, ohne Erfolg herunter zu schlucken.

Da prangte an seinem Hals, der die ganze Zeit über durch seinen Rollkragen verdeckt wurde, ein hübscher violettblauer Knutschfleck. Sie kannte sich zwar nicht so sehr gut aus, was Sex und allem was dazu gehörte betraf, aber wie ein Knutschfleck aussah, wusste sie ganz genau. Hatte sie nicht selten auch einen an manch unpassender Stelle gehabt.

Erschrocken war sie zurückgewichen und starrte ununterbrochen auf seinen Hals. Unschlüssig stand sie da und wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte, ganz abgesehen davon, wie sie handeln sollte. Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihr nun abgenommen, denn Snapes Stöhnen klang derart kläglich, dass sie wie in einem Traum gefangen handelte und ihn versorgte. Ihren hergestellten Trank löffelte sie ihm Teelöffelweise alle halbe Stunde ein. Sein Fieber stieg stetig an, als sich der Schüttelfrost legte. Eigentlich ein sehr gutes Zeichen, denn so kämpfte der Körper auf natürlichem Weg, gegen die nicht sichtbaren Angreifer.

Die ganze Zeit über saß sie auf dem Stuhl, den sie sich neben dem Bett gestellt hatte und betrachtete sein friedlich schlafendes Gesicht. Es war völlig entspannt. Er wirkte so ganz anders, so völlig losgelassen. Wäre da nicht das hochrote Gesicht, würde er aussehen, als würde er ganz normal schlafen. Das dem nicht so war, wusste Hermine. Sein Körper kämpfte einen Kampf, der folgenschwer für ihn enden konnte. Sie hoffte, dass er den Kampf gewinnen konnte. Denn diesen Knutschfleck, wollte und konnte sie nicht undiskutiert im Raum stehen lassen.

Irgendwann, sie musste wohl irgendwann eingedöst sein, stöhnte Snape laut auf und sprach im Fieberwahn.

„Nein mein Lord, Dumbledore ist tot. Tot…, ich war es…, aaaaahhhhhhh, nicht meine Schuld mein Lord, … der Eid…, Bella und Zissa…"

Hermine saß wieder kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl und lauschte. Anscheinend wandte er sich vor Schmerzen, ganz so, als würde er unter einem Cruciatus stehen. Allein diesen Anblick zu ertragen zu müssen, bereitete Hermine Schmerzen und so sah sie sich gezwungen, ihn zu beruhigen. Immer wieder strich sie mit dem feuchten Tuch über seine erhitzte Stirn und sprach dabei beruhend auf ihn ein. Als sie schon glaubte, nichts mehr erreichen zu können, beruhigte er sich langsam und er schlief friedlich weiter.

„Meine Güte, was muss er alles ausgehalten haben…", flüsterte sie leise und ließ sich am Bettrand nieder. Ein weiteres Mal legte sie ihm das feuchte Tuch auf seine Stirn und als sie aufstehen wollte, bemerkte sie erst, wie sich eine Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel festhielt.

Erstaunt hielt Hermine inne und legte seine Hand unter die Decke.

Sie holte weitere feuchte Tücher und legte sie ihm um die Waden, um so das Fieber wieder zu senken, das beachtlich gestiegen war.

Nun hieß es weiterhin warten. Wieder hockte sie sich auf den Stuhl und wartete.

Als der Morgen graute, blinzelte Snape, als die Sonne allmählich den Kampf gegen die Schwarze samtene Nacht gewann und so nun etwas Licht das Zimmer erhellte. Noch immer leicht benommen, versuchte er sich aufzurichten, ließ sich aber wieder kraftlos in die Kissen zurück sinken.

„Was für ein Alptraum", flüsterte er leise und leckte sich über seine ausgetrockneten spröden Lippen.

„Durst…", kam es nur über seine Lippen, als ihm schon wieder fast die Augen zu vielen.

„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen.", hörte er direkt neben sich eine weibliche Stimme.

Sein Kopf wurde angehoben und eine Flüssigkeit an seine Lippen gehalten, die er widerwillig schluckte. Noch nie hatte er ein solch fürchterliches Gebräu getrunken.

Das angewiderte Gesicht ignorierend, setzte Hermine ein weiteres Mal den warmen Tee an Snapes Lippen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das muss sein", setzte Hermine noch hinterher und legte seinen erschlafften Kopf zurück aufs Kissen. Er legte sich auf die Seite schlief sofort wieder ein.

Ebenfalls erschöpft, setzte sich Hermine wieder auf den Stuhl und sah den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Gesicht, und er anscheinend einfach nur schlief. Keine quälenden Alpträume mehr, keine Fieberschübe, die in ihm gegen den Entzündungsherd an seinem Bein kämpfte, einfach nur der erlösende Schlaf.

Sie hatte zwar schon mit Schwierigkeiten gerechnet, da seine Wunde nicht gerade klein war, doch hatte sie nicht erwartet, wie nahe es ihr gehen würde. Sie fragte sich, warum das so war. Beweise für seine Unschuld hatte sie noch immer nicht gefunden, ganz abgesehen davon, sie hatten ja noch nicht einmal angefangen zu suchen. Beweise würden sie finden, wenn sie zum Abschlussball gehen würde, wobei sie sich darauf nicht einmal mehr freute. Nachdem kaum einer ihrer Freunde oder Lehrer überlebt hatte, sah sie kaum einen Sinn darin. Sie sah sich schon dastehen, mit höchstens weiteren zehn Schülern, die wie sie vielleicht überlebt hatten, sich in den Armen liegend und die Toten betrauernd. Was hatte dieser Abschlussball also noch für einen Sinn?

Allein die Tatsache, für Snape die nötigen Beweise zu finden, brachte sie zu der Überzeugung, dass es ihre Pflicht war, dort zu erscheinen.

Sie zog ihre Beine an und legte erschöpft ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Die Müdigkeit zollte kurz darauf ihren Tribut und so schlief sie bald darauf ein.

Ein Klopfen, etwa gegen Mittag, weckte Hermine dann aus ihren düsteren Träumen und abrupt saß sie kerzengerade da. Eilig schritt sie zur Tür und öffnete einen Spalt, um vorsichtig nachzusehen, wer da klopfte.

„Entschuldigen Sie Miss, da unten sind Männer, die nach einem schwarzhaarigen Mann suchen. Er passt in etwa auf die Beschreibungen Ihres Freundes. Ich habe sie vertröstet und gesagt, ich hätte niemanden hier gesehen, auf dem die Beschreibung passt, aber ich glaube, sie haben mir das nicht abgenommen.", flüsterte die Wirtin hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Hermine stand das pure Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben und starte auf den schlafenden Snape, dem es im Augenblick wohl keine all zu große Freude bereiten würde, auf der Flucht zu sein. Ganz abgesehen davon, das Snape dazu gerade nicht unbedingt in der Lage war.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Oh bei Merl…, meine Güte! Wie sahen die Männer aus?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Die rundliche Frau wirkte etwas unschlüssig und zog ihre Augenbrauen kraus.

„Hm ja, das war irgendwie schon etwas seltsam."

„Was war seltsam?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Wissen Sie, die Männer waren irgendwie sonderbar gekleidet."

Einen dicken Kloß herunter schluckend stand Hermine da und wartete auf das symbolische Henkersbeil.

„Sie trugen irgendwie sonderbare Kleidung. Einer trug ein komisches Gewand, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann war es ein Nachthemd. Wissen Sie, diese Männer waren irgendwie nicht gekleidet, wie es Männer sein sollten, verstehen Sie, was ich damit sagen will?", abschätzend sah sie Hermine an und sah erleichtert aus, als Hermine nickte.

„Ja, ich verstehe. Sagen Sie, haben sie auch mach mir gefragt?" Es interessierte sie, ob sie Snape inzwischen mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht hatten, denn das würde die Beweissuche erheblich erschweren.

„Nein, sie suchten nur einen Mann, von Ihnen war keine Rede."

Erleichtert schloss Hermine einen Augenblick die Augen.

_/Immerhin, also ist noch nicht alles verloren./ _

„Ich danke Ihnen. Meine Güte, wie soll ich ihn nur von hier weg schaffen, und wo sollen wir uns verstecken?", sagte Hermine wohl eher zu sich selbst, als zu der Frau, doch bestimmend drückte sie Hermine zur Seite, drängte sich an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Leise und verschwörerisch redete sie nun weiter.

„Nichts leichter als das. Ich kann Ihnen mit einer Campingausrüstung und etwas Lektüre dazu aushelfen. Ich denke, Sie sollten alles zusammen packen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, ehe sie ihn doch noch finden." Mit einem mitleidigen Blick betrachtete sie den schlafenden Mann und sah sich wieder zu Hermine um.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll.", stotterte Hermine und sah verlegen auf den Boden.

„Das brauchen Sie nicht. Wir Unterdrückte müssen doch zusammen halten, nicht wahr?" Lächelnd betrachtete sie das junge Mädchen vor sich.

Irgendein Geheimnis umwaberte diese Frau, da war sich Hermine ganz sicher, warum sonst, sollte sie ihr helfen? Sie würde es wohl nie erfahren, also machte sie sich daran, ihre Habseeligkeiten einzupacken.

„Gut, ich suche die Campingsachen zusammen." Schon war sie verschwunden und ließ eine aufgewühlte Hermine zurück, die so gar nicht wusste, was als nächstes auf sie zukommen sollte. Wie sollten sie das alles bloß schaffen? Vor allem, wie würde sie und Snape mit dieser aufgezwungenen Nähe zu einander klar kommen?

Sie beschloss, es erst einmal auf sich zukommen zu lassen.


	13. Chapter 13

Ich danke euch, für euer Feedback und muss mich erst mal bei euch entschuldigen, dass es so lang mit dem Update gedauert hat. Ich habe ein neues Programm auf dem PC und konnte nur noch "dox-Dateien" hochladen, aber die mochte der Server von nicht. Jetzt hab ich einen Weg gefunden und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

**Jane**

**13.**

Die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die beide mit sich führten, waren schnell verstaut und ins Auto geschafft, ebenso wie die geborgte Campingausrüstung der Wirtin, die doch ein beträchtliches Ausmaß im Kofferraum einnahm. Hermines Überlegungen, Snape darin zu verfrachten, wenn er ihr zu nahe kommen sollte, schrumpfte damit auf ein beträchtliches Minimum und so fuhren sie die Straßen entlang, in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

Snape hatte von ihrer Flucht nicht all zu viel mitbekommen, nur, dass Hermine ihn angekleidet hatte, was er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte, aber Sekunden später, wieder in den heilenden Tiefschlaf fiel. Wenn das Entkleiden ihr schon schwer gefallen war, so gestaltete es sich noch schwieriger, ihn in seine Kleidung zu stecken, während er schlief und schlaff da lag. Böse war Hermine über seinen Tiefschlaf nicht, so konnte sie wenigstens vorbehaltlos und uneingeschränkt nachdenken, wie es weiter gehen sollte, und vor allem, wie ihre Verfolger auf ihre Spur gekommen waren. Sie zermarterte sich das Hirn, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen. Am späten Nachmittag war es dann soweit. Snape wurde während der Fahrt wach und setzte sich erschrocken aufrecht hin, was ihn wiederum aufstöhnen ließ, denn sein Bein bestand auf etwas weniger abrupte Bewegungen.

„Wo zum Teufel sind wir? Wieso sitzen wir schon wieder in diesem verfluchten Wagen?", zischte Snape gefährlich, wobei er sich wieder verkrampft an dem Deckengriff fest hielt.

„Na Merlin sei Dank sind wir da noch nicht. Aber um ein Haar hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt." Hermine lenkte stupide den Wagen in eine Rechtskurve und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf den Verkehr, bestehend aus einer tristen Landstraße, die zuweilen von einem beschrankten Überweg unterbrochen wurde.

Mürrisch sah er zu Granger herüber und musterte sie schief.

„Ein wenig mehr verständliche Sätze hätte ich Ihnen durchaus zugesprochen Miss Granger. Wo bleibt denn Ihre sonst so ständig unaufgeforderte Stimme mit den ausgedehnten Äußerungen?"

Seine Stimme troff gerade zu vor Sarkasmus, und in seinem Gesicht konnte Hermine auch etwas Verachtung sehen.

„Sie sind uns auf den Fersen. Sie haben im Gasthof nach Ihnen gesucht.", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

Snapes Verblüffung breitete sich erschrocken aus seinem Gesicht aus, machte aber schnell einem berechnenden Ausdruck platz, als er sie musterte.

„Verdammt! Und was gedenken Sie, wo Sie uns nun hinbringen?" Grummeln saß Snape auf dem Beifahrersitz und stierte monoton auf die Straße vor sich. Er hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Leute vom Ministerium sie so schnell finden würden. Er fragte sich ununterbrochen, wie es ihnen gelungen war, oder war es doch nur ein dummer Zufall?

Langsam schaltete Hermine einen Gang herunter, als vor ihnen eine Herde Rinder über die Straße geführt wurde, bis sie schließlich ganz zum Stehen kamen. Mit lautem Protest, ließen sich die störrischen gefleckten Viecher über die schlecht ausgebaute Straße führen, wobei der Hirte in seinen schlammigen Stiefeln seltsam grinste, als er beim vorbeigehen in den Wagen sah.

„Was gibt's denn da zu Grinsen?! Mach das du gehst.", murmelte Hermine leise, starte den frech grinsenden Kerl wütend an und legte vorsorglich den ersten Gang ein. „Also erst einmal versuchen wir, so viele Meilen wie möglich zwischen dem Gasthof und uns zu bringen, Richtung Hogwarts. Dann werden wir versuchen, uns mit den Behilfsmitteln die wir haben, sprich Campingausrüstung, zu Recht zu finden, wobei ich hoffe, Sie kennen sich wenigstens ein wenig damit aus." In ihrer Stimme hörte man deutlich ihre leise Verzweiflung, aber ansonsten merkte man ihr ihre Zerrissenheit nicht an.

Unschlüssig, wovon dieses Weib da redete, sah Snape sie leicht irritiert an. Ihr aktuelles Problem, die Verfolger, waren ihm zwar noch nicht entfallen, aber wovon sie da redete, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Ob es Ihnen wohl möglich wäre, sich etwas deutlicher auszudrücken? Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Ihnen durch den Überfluss an Alkohol in den letzten Tagen, Ihr Hirn verweichlicht wurde. Sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, mir bleiben in Zukunft Ihre Ellenlangen Ausführungen erspart, ich wäre wirklich untröstlich." Seine Stimme troff regelrecht vor Sarkasmus und in seinem Gesicht war der Schmerz, der ihm plötzlich wie ein Blitz durch sein Bein schoss, weil sie beim weiter fahren über einen Huckel auf dem Asphalt fuhren, wie Balsam auf Hermines Seele.

Unbeeindruckt fuhr Hermine weiter und hielt es nicht für nötig, ihm auf seine Frechheiten zu antworten. Sie war seine Bissigkeit satt. Allerdings dankte sie Merlin, dass er ihn direkt für seine Unverschämtheiten belohnt hatte und hatte Mühe, ihre Lippen nicht zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen anwachsen zu lassen.

Für Snape war diese Diskussion allerdings noch nicht beendet, denn er fixierte sie unablässig.

Es war ihm unverständlich, wie sie es schaffte ihren Mund still zu halten und es ärgerte ihn inzwischen maßlos, wie sie ihn ignorierte.

„Ich frage mich bereits, ob Sie mich wirklich mit weiteren Äußerungen verschonen wollen, oder ob Sie tatsächlich Ihre Sprache verloren haben."

Brummend summte der Motor und der Wagen fuhr stetig nach Hermines Anweisungen, wohin sie ihn dirigierte. Die Abenddämmerung griff bereits mit ihren samtenen Fingern nach dem Tag, sodass Hermine nachdenklich wurde, ob es wirklich sinnvoll war, ausgerechnet ihre erste Campingnacht unter freiem Himmel, mit Snape zu bewältigen, ganz abgesehen davon, welch eine Hilfe er wohl bei diesem Unterfangen war. Also legte sie ihren Groll beiseite und widmete sich seinen bissigen Unterstellungen.

„Auch wenn es Sie vielleicht in eine mittlere Krise befördert, und der Gefahr ausgesetzt, Sie nun auf mich los gehen, wir werden die Nacht unter freiem Himmel verbringen. Das nennt man unter zivilisierten Menschen, Camping. Ich hoffe doch sehr, Ihnen sind das Wort, sowie die Praxis diesbezüglich, nicht unbekannt. Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Ihnen gleich schwindelig wird, wir haben nur ein Zelt, mit dem wir zu Recht kommen müssen. Kein magisch vergrößertes, mit nur sehr wenig Annehmlichkeiten und ebenso wenigem Platz. Seien Sie versichert, auch mir ist das keinesfalls Recht, was wohl auch der Unterreibung des Jahrhunderts gleich kommt." Hermines Gesicht verhärmte sich zusehends und sie registrierte wohl auch, wie sich der ständig nörgelnde Snape neben ihr versteifte.

Mit seinem Blick versuchte er zu ergründen, ob es ihr wirklich Ernst mit dieser Aussage war. Doch scheinbar war das nicht nur so dahin gesagt, welchen Grunde sollte sie denn auch dafür haben, außer ihn auf die Palme bringen zu wollen.

_Bei Merlin, was für ein Alptraum! So wie sich das alles entwickelt, scheint mir Azkaban immer reizvoller._

Mürrisch saß er da und schnaubte vor sich hin.

„Nun also Camping. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich weiß sehr wohl was Camping bedeutet. Es ist zwar schon lange Jahre her, aber ich habe es durchaus schon einmal probiert." Dabei rollte er mit den Augen, als er an dieses Desaster dachte.

„Also so wie es scheint, wird es dann wohl doch kein großes Problem sein, dieses Zelt auf zu bauen.", sagte Hermine erleichtert.

Amüsiert, wenn nicht sogar fast grinsend, sah Snape sie an.

„Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht irren…"

Langsam sah sich Hermine zu ihm um und ahnte bereits im Voraus, dass diese Aussage wohl eher einer Prophezeiung glich.

„Wie meinen Sie das? Können Sie es nun, oder nicht?" Irritiert sah sie sich kurz zu ihm um und lenkte den abweichenden Wagen wieder zurück auf die Spur.

Der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz wurde zunehmest ruhiger und sah grübeln aus.

„Also ich denke, so sehr kann sich das Campen von den Zauberern zu Ihrem nicht unterscheiden. Es dürfte also keine nennenswerten Schwierigkeiten geben."

„Wir werden mit Pauken und Trompeten untergehen.", murmelte Hermine resigniert und rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Ich hege keine Bedenken, ob es uns gelingt.", antwortete Snape etwas gekränkt.

„Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr.", sagte Hermine leicht frustriert und versuchte sich von der kommenden Katastrophe abzulenken, indem sie die entgegenkommenden Autos zählte, welche aber sehr gering waren, wegen der inzwischen abgelegenen Einöde.

Eine halbe Stunde später, war es bereits fast dunkel, als der Wagen auf eine kleine Lichtung rollte und hinter einigen Büschen Deckung suchte. Mühsam versuchten Snape und Hermine gleichzeitig, diesen großen Batzen Stoff zu einem einigermaßen komfortablen Zelt auf zu richten. Das ständige hin und her, der Versuch, des Suchens, von vorn und hinten, das wo ist unten und wo oben, den Stoff endlich zu einem Zelt aufzurichten, in dem sie endlich ihre müden Glieder von sich strecken konnten, schien noch in weiter Ferne. Prustend hielt sich Hermine die Seiten und musterte ihn schief, als er zwischen den Stangen herum wühlte.

„Wofür sind bloß all diese Stangen gut? Die gehören doch niemals alle zu diesem Zelt!", murrte Snape, wobei er gerade einen Hering, oder wie dieser kleine Haken genannt wurde, skeptisch betrachtete.

„Laut dieser Anleitung muss es ein Spitzdach haben. In den Ecken des Zeltes müssen Taschen eingenäht sein, worin die Stangen verankert werden müssen.", las Hermine von der Anleitung ab, wobei sie nachdenklich die Stirn kraus zog.

Snape bedachte sie mit einem abfälligen Schnaufen und entzog ihr ungalant die Anleitung aus den Fingern.

„Geben Sie mal her. So schwer kann dass doch nicht sein. Alles eine Frage der Technik und des Sachverstandes." Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen studierte Snape eine Seite nach der anderen, um dann irritiert wieder zum Anfang der Erklärung zurückzukehren. Mürrisch sah er von der Aufzeichnung zu ihrem kläglichen Ding, dass ein Zelt darstellen sollte und schüttelte ergeben seinen Kopf.

„In dem Ding werden wir niemals schlafen, dass sag ich Ihnen. Die Muggel haben eine seltsame Vorstellung, was Zeichnungen und deren Anleitungen anbelangt." Verächtlich schmiss er die Anleitung auf den Autositz und blickte missmutig auf die verbliebenen Stangen, die eigentlich noch in ihr errichtetes Zelt gehörten.

„Hm hm, alles also eine Frage des Verstehens…", konterte Hermine spitz, worauf Snape sie mit einem kurzen aufspießenden Blick gedanklich einen Klebestreifen auf ihrem hübschen Mund klebte.

„Da sind Sie übrigens nicht der Einzige, der ein Problem mit diesen Anleitungen hat, den Menschen geht es da nicht viel besser. Darf ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte sie, wobei sie sich ihm mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber stellte.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starte Snape auf sie herab und machte sich auf das, was jetzt kommen sollte, gefasst. Man konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass er bis jetzt noch nicht sehr schlecht gelaunt war, aber Granger schien unbedingt weiterhin daran arbeiten zu wollen.

„Also bitte, was haben Sie für ein Problem?" Seinen Mund verzog er zu einer schiefen Grimasse und demonstrativ verschränkte er ebenfalls seine Arme ineinander.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, sagen Sie nicht immer so verächtlich das Wort „Muggel". Man könnte meinen, Sie seien wirklich ein Todesser." Hermine spitzte ihre Lippen und war schon darauf gefasst, dass er sie nun wieder anschnauzen würde, doch stattdessen, legte er nur seinen Kopf schief und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„War´s das schon, oder kommt noch etwas Einfallsreiches von Ihnen?", fragte er honigsüß, aber sein Auftreten wirkte nun gefährlich und unberechenbar.

Wie konnte sie sich nur erdreisten, ihm vorzuschreiben, was er „wie" sagen sollte?! So langsam staute sich bei ihm eine Aggression an, die dringend freigelassen werden wollte, aber er unterdrückte diesen inneren Impuls ein weiteres Mal, wie sooft in den letzten Tagen. Diesmal allerdings mit wesentlich mehr Anstrengung verbunden. Granger hingegen versteifte sich plötzlich und starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„Ich glaube nicht, mich daran erinnern zu können, Sie als meine persönliche Benimmlehrerin eingestellt zu haben. Widmen wir uns doch lieber den dringenderen Problem, nämlich dem, wo wir die nächste Nacht schlafen und wie wir diese elendige Muggelerfindung endlich halbwegs zusammen bekommen." Er verringerte den Abstand zu ihr, wobei er mit Genugtuung feststellte, dass sie ihrerseits einen Schritt zurück ging.

_Also fürchtet sich dieses kleine Biest doch vor mir. Tut so, als wäre sie stark mit ihren Drohungen und ihrem vorlautem Mund. Aber reizvoll ist es schon._

„Es scheint mir doch nicht ganz so einfach, wie Sie dachten. Inzwischen ist es dunkel, wir sollten es uns im Auto so gemütlich machen, wie es geht." Hermine betrachtete den Abendhimmel und rieb sich müde über ihre Augen. Die frische Luft und die Autofahrt, inklusive der fehlende Schlaf der vergangenen Nacht, machte sich nun erheblich bemerkbar. Ganz abgesehen davon, wollte sie endlich dieser prickelnden Situation entfliehen.

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht. Wir hätten wahrscheinlich schon Schwierigkeiten genug, wenn wir etwas gesehen hätten. Verdammt!" Missmutig hörte Hermine, wie er schwer ausatmete und tat es ihm gleich.

„Also gut, verstauen wir das hier noch und legen uns dann schlafen. Die Wirtin hat uns etwas Essen mitgegeben, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, mir knurrt inzwischen mächtig der Magen.", wobei ihr Magen dies im selben Moment kräftig mit einem lauten Knurren bezeugte und Snape sie überrascht ansah. Inzwischen räumten beide den kläglichen Versuch, welches wohl einmal ein Zelt werden wollte, zusammen und teilten sich erschöpft eine heiße Tasse Tee, an der sie sich abwechselnd ihre Finger erwärmten.

Die Nacht hatte inzwischen einige Waldbewohner schlafen geschickt und andere wiederum geweckt. Welche das genau waren, wollte Hermine nicht so sehr genau wissen, ab und an konnte sie den Ruf eines Vogels vernehmen und das Rascheln, welches vom Wind herführte, der mit den am Boden liegenden Blättern spielte. Das Auto würde sie später ganz verriegeln, alle Fenster bis zum Anschlag geschlossen halten, und sich in ihrer Decke einrollen, nur zur Sicherheit. Die Brote, die sie von der Wirtin als Verpflegung erhalten hatten, waren schnell gegessen, der Tee fast geleert. Müde und gesättigt, lehnten nun beide, im Auto sitzend, ihren Kopf an der Kopfstütze ab und sahen einfach durch die Windschutzscheibe in das Schwarze Nichts, welches sich nun in der Natur ausgebreitet hatte.

Hermine, die sich anscheinend wohl schon mehrmals die Frage gestellt hatte, woher das Ministerium geahnt haben mochte, wo sie sich versteckt hielten und die dazugehörigen selbstgesponnenen Antworten, wie sie darauf gekommen waren, ausgerechnet in diesem Gasthof nach ihnen zu fragen, regelrecht auseinander gepflückt hatte, hatte nur eine plausible Antwort.

„Die Wirtin, sie war irgendwie merkwürdig.", sagte sie tonlos und zog ihre Decke noch etwas höher.

Aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen, sah Snape sie nichts ahnend und irritiert an.

„Vieles in der Muggelwelt scheint mir merkwürdig, warum sollten die Muggel da eine Ausnahme machen? Also wovon reden Sie?", sprach er lapidar und knetete seine kalten Hände. Das eintreten der Nacht, brachte auch die Kälte mit sich, auch wenn die Nacht solch einen schönen Ausblick wie einen Sternenklaren Himmel bot.

Hermine räusperte sich kurz und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

„Die Wirtin, sie hat mir beim Brauen Ihrer Medizin zugesehen und..."

„Sie hat WAS?!", unterbrach er sie und sah sie ungläubig an. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah sie abfällig an.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass gerade Sie, wo sie doch von Ihren Freunden soviel gelernt haben, wissen sollten, wie gefährlich es ist, wenn Muggel von uns erfahren, ganz abgesehen, es ist verboten und steht unter Strafe von Schülern.", ratterte er seine Moralpredigt herunter und seine Zornesfalte grub sich noch tiefer zwischen seine Augen, als Hermine es jemals gesehen hatte. Sie sah bereits einen Wolkenbruch auf sich niederprasseln.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo zusammen. wink**

Ich hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, hier neue Kapitel zu laden, aber jetzt geht es scheinbar und nachdem ich auch endlich herausgefunden habe, wie man Dateien konfertiert und in ein anderes Format verwandelt, gibt es auch wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

LG, Jane

**14. Kapitel**

Zögerlich sprach sie ihm dazwischen, ungeachtet, das die Luft zum zerreißen gespannt war.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Sie verrecken lassen? Hermine Granger…,", sprach sie zu sich selbst," nächstes Mal musst du dich unbedingt zurückhalten. Verdammt, ich und mein Menschenrettungsding!"

Snape sah sie schief von der Seite an und eine Augenbraue gesellte sich zu seiner Zornesfalte.

„Sie können versichert sein, wäre ich noch Ihr Lehrer…,", diesmal war es an Hermine ihn zu unterbrechen, „Sie sind es aber nicht mehr. Sie sind kein Lehrer mehr, weshalb diese Unterredung wohl hiermit beendet und ohne jegliche Grundlage wäre. Also bitte, möchten Sie jetzt erfahren, was ich denke, oder möchten Sie weiterhin über Belanglosigkeiten diskutieren, die ohnehin im Augenblick keine Bewandtnis haben?" Ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn an und seine fast schwarzen Pupillen, die im Dunkel wie schwarzen Höhlen aussahen, ließen ihn schaurig aussehen.

Noch mehr als sonst, dachte Hermine und war versucht die aufkommenden Erinnerungen, an die Vermutungen der Schüler, wie Snape wohl lebte und ob er wirklich zum Nachtisch kleine Kinder verzehrte. Letzteres konnte sich Hermine nun wirklich nicht vorstellen, auch wenn er manch einem Vorurteil zu gerne und oft genügend Futter gegeben hatte, aber wie er lebte, interessierte sie schon irgendwie, warum es so war, wusste sie nicht zu sagen.

Sie konnte zwar nicht mehr genau erkennen, wie genau er auf ihr gesagtes reagierte, aber die Art und Weise, wie er „Bitttteee" sagte, genügte ihr, um zu wissen, dass sie wohl gerade auf einem sehr dünnen Grad, seiner Selbstbeherrschung wanderte.

„Nun, die besagte Frau hat mir zugesehen, wie ich Ihren Heiltrank herstellte. Sie wusste wohl in etwa, was ich da hergestellt habe und sie sagte auch noch, ich dürfte mich ruhig an ihren Kräutern im Garten bedienen. Sie war sehr skeptisch, hatte ich den Eindruck, als ich ihr Ihre Geschichte des Medikamentenprobanten aufgetischt hatte, ich fürchte, sie hat es mir wohl nicht lange abgenommen."

„Bis jetzt sehe ich noch immer keinen Grund, wieso Sie diese Frau mit dem Ministerium in Verbindung bringen konnten", unterbrach er wieder.

Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase und zog eine Schnute. Sie fühlte sich ausnahmsweise einmal hervorragend, weil sie ihm auf die Sprünge helfen musste.

„Sie sprach davon, dass wir Unterdrückte zusammen halten müssten. Ich denke, sie ist eine Squib und wahrscheinlich vermutete sie, ich sei auch eine." Sie hörte, wie er scharf Luft einsog und diese wohl unbewusst anhielt.

So machte das irgendwie alles seinen Sinn. Hermine kannte diese neuen Gastwirte nicht, als sie beim letzten Mal dort gewesen war, waren noch die alten Besitzer Eigentümer. Sie waren schon damals alt gewesen, zumindest sah es damals so für eine 10 Jährige aus.

Das Ehepaar, lebte so ziemlich außerhalb von London, hatte einen beneidenswerten Kräutergarten und die Frau hatte anscheinend Kenntnisse im Brauen von Heiltränken, was schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich für eine Muggelfrau wäre.

Snape sagte eine Weile lang nichts. Stumm saß er neben Hermine und dachte über ihr gesprochenes nach. So machte das natürlich einen Sinn. Natürlich würde das Ministerium zuerst an den Stellen suchen, an denen sie eventuell Aussagen erhielten, die zuverlässig waren. Es war weiß Gott nicht ungewöhnlich für Squibs, wenn sie außerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft lebten, nicht zuletzt wurden auch so manche von ihnen, von ihren eigenen Familien verstoßen. Alles zusammen, mit ihren Kenntnissen, machte es schon durchaus Sinn.

„Sie könnten damit sogar Recht haben. Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie knapp das war?" Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten, schlüpfte er tiefer unter seiner Decke und versuchte es sich in diesem engen Kasten so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen. An Schlaf war für ihn im Augenblick nicht im Geringsten zu denken.

„Sie können Ihren Sitz zu einer Liegeposition umstellen, warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen.", bot Hermine ihm an. Umständlich wickelte sie sich aus ihrer Decke und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Bleiben Sie bitte einen Moment gerade sitzen, damit ich den Sitz verstellen kann.", sprach´s und drückte an dem Hebel, worauf der Sitz schlagartig nach hinten kippte. Snape mit ihm!

Snape reagierte etwas langsam. Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel er mit dem fallenden Sitz in die Liegeposition und blieb still liegen. Stille…, dann ein kurzes Räuspern…

„Ich sagte doch, Sie sollten sich gerade setzen…" Kichernd saß Hermine da und hielt sich krampfhaft ihre Hand vor den Mund um nicht lauthals los zu prusten. Doch das Lachen verging ihr sehr schnell, denn ruckartig richtete er sich auf, spürte seine Hand an ihrem Kopf, die sich augenblicklich in ihren Haaren festkrallte und sie zu ihm heran zog.

Keuchend vor Angst auf das, was nun folgte, atmete sie schneller als üblich, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und an seinem Atem, den sie heiß auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, nebst seiner funkelnden Augen, die nicht mal mehr vier Zentimeter vor ihrer standen, merkte sie, auch er war erregt. Ihre Kopfhaut spannte sich inzwischen fürchterlich unter seiner Hand, sodass sie glaubte, er riss ihr alle Haare aus.

„Tun Sie dass nie wieder!", zischte er ihr direkt ins Gesicht und griff noch einmal fest zu, worauf Hermine einen erstickten Schmerzenslaut von sich gab. Sein Griff lockerte sich wieder und nun lag seine Hand einfach nur auf ihrem Kopf.

Hermine, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte, stotterte eine leise Entschuldigung und warte, was er noch mit ihr vor hatte. Aber er ließ einfach nur von ihr ab und legte sich auf seinen Sitz.

Was hier gerade vor sich ging, wusste Hermine nicht einzuschätzen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass da ganz kurz etwas Vertrautes zwischen ihnen gewesen war, aber da konnte sie sich auch täuschen. Wie sollte sich so etwas zwischen ihnen entwickeln…, in solch einer abstrusen Situation…außer…

Nein, dass konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein, er hatte ihr versprochen, dass es nicht so gewesen war. Aber dann war da immer noch der Knutschfleck an seinem Hals…

Sie musste Gewissheit haben.

Sie legte sich ebenfalls hin und zog ihre Decke hoch über ihre Schultern, zog ihre Füße an sich und rollte sich so ziemlich zusammen. Einschlafen würde sie hiernach wahrscheinlich doch nicht so gut können, doch ehe sie noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Severus Snape dagegen, lag noch lange wach. Er lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen und den Tieren der Nacht. Er wusste nicht, wohin ihn all das führen sollte und noch weniger, wie er aus all dem wieder herausfinden sollte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dieses Weib anfing ihm, gehörig auf die Nerven zu fallen. Das war eine gefährliche Mischung, er wusste das, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als mit ihr an seiner Seite zu versuchen, seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Was war da schon ihr Affront, ihn nicht gebührend zu behandeln? Er musste schmunzeln und den Kopf schütteln, über soviel Naivität und Mut zugleich und das in einer Person. Er machte sich auf eine harte Geduldsprobe seinerseits gefasst.

„_Verdammte Gryffindor…"_, flüsterte er leise und legte sich auf die Seite um ein wenig über die vergangenen Tage nach zu denken.

_/Albus mein Freund, war es das wirklich Wert? All das Leiden hat zwar nun ein Ende, aber ich frage mich, wie lange das sein wird. Welches Recht hatten wir, soviele Leben zu opfern?/ _Er horchte kurz auf, als Hermine kurz aufschluchzte und dennoch weiter schlief.

_/Welches Leid musste sie schon ertragen, gerade den Kinderschuhen entwachsen. Allein ihr Leid, der Verlust ihrer ganzen Freunde, den Schnitt in ihrem Leben wird sie so schnell nicht vergessen, und auch nicht verarbeiten können. Voldemort…, vernichtet durch das goldene Trio. Verbunden durch tiefe Freundschaft und ihre Liebe zueinander. Mein lieber Albus, wärest du jetzt hier, du müsstest dich vor mir verantworten, für dass, was du den Dreien zugemutest hast./_

Gedankenlos stierte er vor sich hin und irgendwann schlief auch er erschöpft ein.

Der Morgen graute bereits, als Snape seine dunklen Augen wieder öffnete. Noch immer Müde, der wenige unruhige Schlaf der vergangenen Stunden, zeichneten dunkle Augenringe in seinem vor Sorgen gezeichnetem Gesicht, raffte er sich leise auf und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Seine Blase drückte und so verschaffte er sich Erleichterung an einem nahegelegenen Baum. Die Sonne kroch langsam mit ihren langen warmen Fingern durch die inzwischen leicht kahlen Äste der Bäume, die rings um sie herum aufgereiht standen, wie eine Horde patrouillierender Soldaten, dachte er, die über ihren Schlaf in der letzten Nacht gewacht hatten. Leuchtend orange mit gelben freundlichen Strahlen, schien die Morgensonne unschuldig hinter den Baumwipfel hervor. Das Leben ging seinen Weg und alles Leben nahm weiterhin seinen Lauf. Nichts blieb irgendwie stehen, einzig der Tod allein ist endgültig, dachte er.

Mit verschränkten Armen stand Snape da und beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Nebel auf den Wiesen und zwischen den Bäumen wie eine ganz eigene, andere Welt wirkte. Die Luft roch nach frischem feuchtem Gras und als er seine Lungenflügel weiter mit dem herrlich frischen, nach Freiheit duftenden, Sauerstoff füllte, fühlte er nach langer Zeit wieder, Lebendigkeit und sein innerste selbst, welches er schon längst unter einer trägen Maske der Korruption und Grausamkeit versunken vermutete. Seine Lebensweise der vergangenen Jahre, hatte nur wenig zu seiner guten Laune beitragen können, ebenso wenig, wie er sich dadurch Freunde machen konnte. Er wusste, was es hieß, einsam zu sein, allein und auf sich allein gestellt. Freunde…, was war das? Einzig Einen hatte er besessen, und den hatte er sich selbst nehmen müssen. Noch im Nachhinein hörte er sein Gespräch mit Albus, als wäre es erst Gestern gewesen.

„_Mein lieber Severus, uns bleibt keine Wahl. Dieses Opfer werde ich bringen müssen und leider, ja leider werde ich einen Freund bitten müssen, es zu tun.", seine treuherzigen Augen sahen über der Halbmondbrille hinweg und fixierten dabei den dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich, den er seinen Freund nannte. _

_Aufgewühlt schritt Severus von einer Ende des Büros an das andere, dabei funkelte er ihn wütend an und seine Robe bauschte dabei auf, als wolle er damit vor seinen Problemen davon fliegen. _

„_Wer Albus, wer soll das tun, und warum? Ich frage dich allen Ernstes, warum? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!", fluchte er lauthals, wobei sich seine Stimme fast überschlug. Seine Hände griffen fest in die Sessellehne vor sich, als ahnte er bereits, was auf ihm zukam. _

_Mit einem müden und zugleich traurigen Blick, musterte Albus seine vom Fluch geschwärzte Hand und blickte dann wieder auf, in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Sein Lächeln verschwand und langsam übermannte die Traurigkeit sein altes Wettergegerbtes Gesicht._

„_Ich weiß, ich verlange sehr viel von dir mein Junge, aber…", er machte eine kurze Pause, als erwartete er bereits Einwände, und er sollte Recht behalten._

_Erschrocken und auch erbost sah Severus auf und fixierte forschend und zugleich wütend das Gesicht seines alten Mentors._

„_Das kannst du unmöglich von mir verlangen Albus, du bist nicht ganz bei Trost!"Seine weißen Knöchel standen hervor, als er seinen Griff in das Polster noch weiter verstärkte und Albus bereits Bange um seinen gemütlichen Sessel hatte. Schwer atmend ließ sich Snape in den Sessel fallen und griff sich aufgelöst in sein schwarzes Haar._

„_Das kannst nicht von mir verlangen. Sag mir warum…", sagte er leise, als er sich wieder erhob und den Schulleiter aus geröteten Augen ansah. Er wollte doch zumindest verstehen lernen, wissen, oder zumindest eine vage Vorstellung von dem haben, was den alten Mann zu solch einer Tat bewegte._

_Nun war es an Albus Dumbledore aufzuseufzen und er griff sich Gedankenverloren durch seinen weißen Bart._

„_Nun mein Junge, du weißt sehr wohl, dieser Fluch beendet schon sehr bald mein Leben als solches.", dabei betrachtete er wieder leidlich seine geschwärzte Hand, „Um im Endkampf deinen Status unter den Ersten Reihen zu sichern, wirst du mich töten. .", Snape starte ihn fassungslos an und schüttete seinen Kopf. „Schüttle nicht deinen Kopf mein Junge. Ich habe es mir schon sehr wohl überlegt und wenn ich bedenke, dass so ein junges Leben unberührt bleibt, verschont von Schuld und Sühne, dann ist es mir mehr als Recht. Mr. Malfoy ist noch viel zu jung, als dass er falsch und Unrecht unterscheiden kann. Ich weiß, ich verlange viel von dir, aber gewähre diesen einen letzten Wunsch eines Mannes, der dich seinen Freund nennt. Viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht mehr, Severus, bitte, diesen einen Wunsch…, töte deinen Freund, weil er dich darum bittet…"_

Diese letzten Worte verfolgten ihn, wohin er ging, oder was er auch tat. Diese Schuld würde er sich ein Leben lang zuschreiben, niemals würde er sich davon befreien können. Wieso nur, hatte er ihm dieses Versprechen geben können? War es die Verzweiflung, oder der Schmerz, der im selben Moment das alte Gesicht seines langjährigen Freundes zeichnete, der ebenso wie ein Vaterersatz in all den Jahren gewesen war? Vorwürfe würde er sich wohl immer machen, auch wenn es Albus letzter Wunsch gewesen war. Niemals wieder, würde er in die blauen Augen seines Freundes blicken können, niemals wieder mit ihm am Kamin sitzen und mit ihm Fachsimpeln und niemals wieder, würde er sich über Albus´ fürchterliche Socken, die er ihm alljährlich unter einem gar grässlich kitschigem Weihnachtsbaum gelegt hatte, ärgern, denn er machte sich einen Sport daraus, das fürchterlichste Paar, welches er finden konnte, ihm zum Geschenk zu machen. In all den Jahren hatte es ihm nicht mehr als ein Lächeln entlockt, obwohl er sich Anfangs sehr darüber geärgert hatte. Albus Dumbledore sah sich bestätigt darin, wenn er ihn am heiligen Abend wach rütteln konnte, und sei es auch nur, mit pfeifenden Socken, mit Slytherinwappen in einem grell grün gehalten.

Eine Krähe, die sich aus ihrem Schlafbaum erhob, krächzte mit ihrer rauen Stimme kläglich auf und er wachte abrupt aus seinen Erinnerungen auf, die er nur zu gerne hinter sich ließ, denn sie waren mit Schmerz verbunden und den hatte er bereits genügend für zwei Leben er und –überlebt. In Gedanken schritt er zurück zum Wagen und blickte in den Font. Da lag Granger, ihre Locken bedeckten fast ihr Gesicht, schlafend, mit der Decke bis an die Ohren hoch gezogen. Sie schien zu frieren. Sie zitterte leicht und ihre Lippen zitterten.

„Ich frage mich, wie ein so junger Mensch zu solchen Taten fähig ist. Wieso hat sie nach all dem noch den Mut und die Kraft, mir zu helfen, obwohl ich alles andere als liebenswürdig bin?"

Mit diesen Worten stieg er wieder in das Wageninnere und schlang sich ebenfalls die Decke über seinen eiskalten Körper. Sie wurde nicht wach, schien wie ein Stein zu schlafen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und beobachtete sie.

Ihre wirren Haare hatten sich zum Teil über ihr Gesicht gelegt, ihr Körper zitterte leicht und ihr Mund formte leise irgendwelche Worte, die er nicht verstand. Ihr Gesicht verzog, als leide sie Schmerzen, doch nun sah er, dass es wohl eher ihrer Traurigkeit zuzuschreiben war, denn langsam bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne glitzernd und weich an ihrer Wange herab und verschwand im Haargewirr. Nun bebten ihre Lippen und weitere Tränen folgten der zuvor einsamen Vorreiterin, der Wange herab und sie eine feucht salzige Spur hinterließen. Er kannte das nur zu gut. Im Schlaf, falls man den welchen fand und noch in seinen Träumen von der Wirklichkeit eingeholt wurde, dann verarbeitete der Geist das, was man zuvor am Tage erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte. Nur zu gut wusste er, wie man sich nach so einem einholen seiner Taten fühlte. Man fühlte sich, als stünde man vor einem hohen Gericht, wo man sich für all seine Taten verantworten musste, ohne Hinsicht auf ein Ende, denn so wusste er, es gab nicht vieles, was einen Mord, und sei es auch nur aus Notwehr, mit guten Taten aufwiegt. So lange der Geist mit dem erlebten nicht abgeschlossen hatte, würde man sich immer wieder in solchen Träumen wiederfinden und sie taten der Seele nicht gut. Unschlüssig, ob er diese Qualen beenden sollte, hob er seine Hand und berührte sie doch nicht. Seine Hand schwebte über ihrem Gesicht, sodass er sie fast berührte.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Fast konnte er ihre Wärme und den Schauer spüren, der durch ihren jungen Körper schlich. Ebenso wurden für ihn all die Bilder sichtbar, die er selbst schon in solchen Träumen zu verarbeiten versucht hatte und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Die Berührung war zart, fast nur ein Hauch, denn erschrecken wollte er sie in diesen Moment nicht. Er wusste um die Sensibilität, die im Augenblick in ihrem Körper herrschte. Sanft strich er ihr eine einzelne Locke aus dem Gesicht und hielt sie einen Moment lang ertastend zwischen seinen Fingern. Sie fühlten sich weich und seidig an, anders, als er gedacht hatte. Ihre Augen blieben noch immer geschlossen und eine weitere Träne suchte ihren Weg, entlang der zarten Haut, die er einmal hatte berühren dürfen. Wieder streckte er seine Hand aus und strich ihr über die feuchten Wangen.

„Miss Granger…, wachen Sie auf", flüsterte er leise, worauf ihm ein Lächeln entwich, denn wenn sie ihn nun so vor sich sehen würde, wie er sie sanft versuchte zu wecken, würde sie wahrscheinlich den nächsten Schock erleiden, zugegeben, ein wenig gefiel ihm diese Vorstellung.  
Eine Träne lief nun an ihren Lippen entlang und er wischte sie so vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen ab, wie er es wohl noch nie bei irgendjemand getan hatte. Ihre sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, schienen ihm einfach so unwahrscheinlich wohlgeformt und voll, unerreichbar.  
Er zog seine Hand zurück und flüsterte wieder ihren Namen.  
„Miss Granger, Hermine, wachen Sie auf…"

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen einen Spalt. Ihre Lebensgeister erwachten ebenfalls und so spürte sie erst einmal ihren schmerzenden Nacken, welches sie der seltsamen Liegeposition zuschreiben konnte. Ihre Hand fuhr hoch und mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, um dann erschrocken hoch zu fahren, weil sie direkt vor sich Snapes Gesicht entdeckte.  
„Meine Güte…, haben Sie mich erschreckt!" Schützend zog sie ihre Decke hoch, als könnte sie so den nötigen Abstand zu ihm vergrößern, was wohl doch eher einem Wunschdenken entsprang.  
„Oh das war keinesfalls meine Absicht, dessen können Sie versichert sein." Naserümpfend zog sich Snape wieder auf seinen Sitz zurück und stierte vor sich aus der Frontscheibe.

Hermines Herz ging unnatürlich schnell und vor ihrem Mund bildete ihr Atem kleine Wölkchen die ins Nichts verschwanden. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vor sich ging, aber dass hier etwas vor sich ging, dessen war sie sich fast sicher.  
„Und was genau ist Ihre Absicht?", fragte sie fast flüsternd, noch ehe sie begriff, was sie da überhaupt sagte. Sie biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe und hoffte, er hätte es nicht gehört. Aber seinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, hatte er es sehr wohl, denn die Art und Weise wie er sie plötzlich mit seinem Blick aufspießte, gefiel ihr so ganz und gar nicht.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wen Sie hier vor sich haben? Glauben Sie etwa, ich wäre ein notgeiler Kerl, der alles attackiert, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist?! Sie überschätzen sich sehr Miss Granger." Seine raue seidige Stimme rann ihr den Rücken herunter, wie eine Spur aus zähfließendem Honig, der ihr alle kleinen Härchen aufrichtete. Seine Haltung steuerte dazu bei, dass sich der Rest ihrer Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper aufrichtete. dieser Mann hatte allemal etwas Unheimliches an sich, definitiv.

Aber mutig hatte sie nun einmal begonnen, sodass sie sich angespornt fühlte, es weiter auszureizen.  
„Dann können Sie mir doch sicher erklären, wieso an Ihrem Hals ein Knutschfleck wie aus dem Lehrbuch prangt!"  
Stille…, absolute Stille. Man konnte sie fast greifen. Wäre die Lage friedlich, so hätte sich Hermine ganz sicher wohl gefühlt, aber unter diesen Umständen war ihr nicht wirklich nach Friede und Ruhe zu mute und erschrocken schlug sie sich ihre Hand vor dem Mund, als könne sie es so ungeschehen machen, obwohl sie es doch eigentlich wissen wollte.

Er hatte ihr versprochen, es sei nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen und Hermine hatte ihm geglaubt. Sie selbst wusste nichts mehr von dieser Nacht, der Alkohol hatte sein Übriges dazu getan. Sollte es doch anders gewesen sein? Aber sie fühlte sich nicht anders als zuvor, aber würde man sich danach auch anders fühlen?

Die ruckartige Bewegung neben ihr, als Snape ohne ein Wort die Tür aufriss und sich vorn an die Autohaube lehnte, ließ Hermine Böses ahnen. Was um Himmelwillen war denn nun wirklich zwischen ihnen geschehen? Sie wollte es einerseits nicht wissen, denn was wäre, wenn es wirklich geschehen war, was sollte sie dann tun und wie sollte sie sich dann ihm gegenüber verhalten? Aber andererseits musste sie was das betraf, Gewissheit haben, komme was wolle. Noch hatte sie zwar keine Gewissheit, aber am liebsten würde sie ihm gerade die Augen auskratzen. Wenn es denn nun wirklich nichts mit ihr zu tun haben sollte, und das hoffte sie nun langsam sehr, hatte sie sich völlig idiotisch benommen und ihm vielleicht Unrecht getan.

Langsam nahm sie den Türgriff in die Hand und wusste nicht, ob sie es nun wissen wollte, oder lieber nicht. Aber schlussendlich siegte nicht nur die Neugierde, sondern auch die Ungewissheit, wie es nun weiter gehen würde und so nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und gesellte sich schweigend neben ihm.  
Die Dunstschwaden des morgendlichen Nebels legten sich als Tau auf allem nieder, selbst an ihrer Kleidung haftete inzwischen ein Hauch Feuchtigkeit. Die Sonne kämpfte noch vergeblich gegen den Morgendunst und es war noch empfindlich kalt. Mit einem Mal unterbrach Snape die Stille, die sich wie ein Schleier zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte und Hermine war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

„Chrm chrm…,", räusperte er sich und sprach dann seltsam ungewohnt stockend weiter. „ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll…, aber ich denke, Sie haben ein Anrecht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren." Er machte eine Pause um einmal tief Luft zu holen und als sie ihn nicht unterbrach, sah er sich gezwungen, ihr Reinen Wein einzuschenken.  
Hermine wartete äußerlich ruhig auf seine Erklärung, aber wie es in ihr aussah, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.  
„Nachdem ich Sie aus dem Bett des Kerls gezogen hatte", Hermine schluckte schwer…, -Kerl?! „verfrachtete ich Sie auf direktem Wege in, verzeihen Sie…, unser Bett. Ich muss ebenfalls eingeschlafen sein, wachte aber irgendwann auf, weil ich einen sehr lebhaften Traum hatte, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine." Die anhaltende Stille war für Hermine ein Graus, sie wünschte, sie befände sich an einem ganz anderem Ort, weit weg und vor allem, weit weg von ihm. Und ob sie wusste was es bedeutete, wenn Männer oder Jungen einen lebhaften Traum hatten und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie eigentlich nicht wissen, was Snape so träumte, um es einen lebhaften Traum zu nennen.

„Ich realisierte aber erst was vor sich ging, als Sie oben auf saßen und meinen Mund mit Ihren verschlossen." Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, ihre Wangen fühlten sich an, als würden sie pulsieren, sie hörte aber weiter gebannt zu.  
„Nebenbei zerrten Sie an meiner Hose und ich erwachte nun gänzlich zum Leben, wenn Sie verstehen." Snape verschränkte seine Hände ineinander und seufzte tief aus.  
„Weiter ist nichts geschehen. Das können Sie mir glauben Hermine. Nichts was Folgen hätte haben können", sprach er reuevoll, senkte seinen Kopf und seine strähnigen Haare fielen ihm dabei leicht ins Gesicht.  
Das musste Hermine trotz alledem erst einmal verdauen. Hatte sie sich etwa aufgeführt, wie ein liebestoller Teenager? Bei Merlin, war ihr das peinlich, was musste er von ihr denken, selbst wenn sie alkoholisiert gewesen war?!  
„Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gleich gesagt, es hätten sehr viele Unannehmlichkeiten vermieden werden können", sprach sie leise und zog ihre Jacke fest um ihre kühlen Glieder.

Snape sah sie abwertend an und zog eine schiefe Grimasse.  
„Glauben Sie etwa, ich bin stolz darauf? Was denken Sie von mir? Es ist mir äußerst unangenehm, seien Sie sich dessen versichert!" Seine Stimme klang gefasst, aber Hermine hörte trotzdem heraus, wie unsicher er war. Schließlich stand nun ihr Wort gegen seines, denn schließlich hatte sie nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts von dem mitbekommen, was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte.  
„Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf, im Gegenteil. So wie es aussieht, muss ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, ich vertrage nun mal keinen Alkohol!", fluchte Hermine leise vor sich hin und stampfte wütend mit ihrem Fuß auf. Das leise Schnauben von ihm machte es ihr auch nicht erträglicher, aber immerhin wusste sie nun, woher die seltsame Vertrautheit zu ihm kam. Um die seltsame Situation zwischen ihnen zu entfliehen, stieß sie geräuschvoll ihren Atem aus und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Wir sollten uns auf machen. Je näher wir Hogwarts kommen, desto sicherer sind wir, äh Sie. Dort wird man uns am allerwenigsten vermuten. Und letztendlich kommen wir dann auch endlich an die Beweise heran." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stieg Hermine in den Wagen und startete den Motor, nachdem sie ihre Decke in den Font geschmissen hatte. Snape stieg erleichtert und zugleich angespannt dazu.  
Still schweigend fuhren sie so etliche Kilometer, bis Hermine einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß.  
„Gibt es für Ihre unkonventionelle Art zu sprechen einen Grund, oder versuchen Sie gerade Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?"  
Seine sarkastische Ader konnte Hermine manchmal auf die Palme bringen und so auch jetzt.  
Wieso um Merlins Willen, konnte er es nicht lassen? War das denn immer seine Art mit Menschen Konversation zu betreiben, oder machte es ihm einfach nur Spaß? Sie beschloss, seine bissige Frage zu ignorieren und zeigte stattdessen auf die Tankanzeige.

„Sehen Sie das?", fragte sie knapp, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Snape sah sie entgeistert an, denn er hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was genau „das" bedeuten sollte, wie so vieles an diesem verfluchten Ding auf vier Rädern.  
„Etwas mehr Information, wenn ich bitten darf. Meiner Aufmerksamkeit dürfte wohl entgangen sein, was „das" genau sein dürfte!" Eine Augenbraue hob er in ungeahnte Weiten, und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, war er alles andere als informiert.  
Hermine stieß ein weiteres Schnauben aus und verzog ihren Mund.  
„"Das" nennt man eine Tankanzeige und deutet einem, wie weit das Benzin reicht, welches diesem Ding überhaupt erst ermöglicht, in Bewegung zu geraten. Dieser Wagen hat einen Verbrennungsmotor und der braucht nun mal etwas, womit er ins rotieren gerät. Verstehen Sie nun? Unser Benzin erreicht bald einen bedenklichen Bereich. Wir sollten bald tanken, wenn wir nicht zu Fuß nach Hogwarts einkehren wollen!" Äußerlich schien Hermine sehr ruhig. Aber das täuschte. Wer sie wirklich kannte und das waren die wenigsten, wobei diese zum Großteil vor Tagen gestorben waren, wusste genau wie es in ihr aussah, dazu benötigte man nur einen kurzen Blick. Einzig ihre Eltern waren ihr geblieben und die waren weit weg.

Sie würde, falls sie es schaffen sollten, in Hogsmeade eine Eule zu ihnen schicken, damit sie sich keine all zu großen Sorgen machten. Den Brief, mit den wenigen Zeilen, den sie ihren Eltern dagelassen hatte, als sie mit ihm von dort verschwand, würde sie wohl vorerst beruhigen, aber nicht für lang. Sie fürchtete nur, die Zeilen: „Hey Mum, Dad. Mir geht's gut, macht euch keine Sorgen. Hermine.", waren alles andere als beruhigende Zeilen. Seit dem Hermine in der Zaubererwelt lebte, hatten sich ihre Eltern an so einiges gewöhnen müssen, aber ein Krieg unter Zauberern galt da schon als sehr außergewöhnlich. Wahrscheinlich würden wohl auch inzwischen ihre Eltern anfangen durchzudrehen.  
Snape schien eher weniger Sorgen damit zu haben, aus dieser Welt verbannt worden zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte es ihm einige Mühe gekostet, sich an so ganz gewisse Dinge zu gewöhnen und war sich manchmal ganz gewiss den Spot Hermines bewusst, aber es schien nicht mit dem aufzuwiegen, was er dafür bekam. Seine Freiheit!

„Wir sollten anfangen zu beten, dass wir bald so etwas wie Zivilisation finden, denn sonst sieht es sehr schlecht aus für den Abschlussball und damit unweigerlich auch für das Beschaffen Ihres Denkariums." Sie trommelte nervös auf dem Lenkrad herum, während ihr Magen so laut knurrte, als befänden sich eine Horde Wölfe im Gepäck. Hermine ignorierte es, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. An solch banale Dinge verschwendete sie seit Wochen kaum einen Gedanken, was man ihr auch inzwischen ansah. Weibliche Züge hatte sie schon noch, aber ihre Hose hing ihr locker, ebenso wie andere Kleidungsstücke. Der Kampf, der sich angedeutet hatte, war ihr wichtiger gewesen, obwohl sie Ron versprechen musste, danach unbedingt besser auf sich Acht zu geben.

Bei dem Gedanken, musste sie unweigerlich Grinsen und lobte sich für ihren grandiosen Einfall, es damit zu danken, indem sie Snapes Unschuld bewies und sich mit ihm durchs Land kämpfte.  
Snape hatte wohl inzwischen sehr wohl verstanden, warum sich Hermine so aufführte, wenn er sich so die Gegend ansah. Urtümlich konnte man die Gegend wohl treffend beschreiben und ziemlich einsam. Kein Gedanke, dass hier auf den nächsten Meilen eine Tankstelle für sie errichtet werden würde. Hügel an Hügel reihte sich nebeneinander, bewachsen mit Flechten und allerlei anderen Pflanzen, rauer Felsen stach ab und an daraus hervor und hier und da ein Meilenstein, der einsam dort stand und die gestrenge Einöde etwas auflockerte.

„Sind Sie gut zu Fuß, Snape?" Ihre ironische Ader versuchte ihr Bestes, aber Snapes gerümpfte Nase, zeigte deutlich, was er davon hielt.  
Sein Blick haftete auf den Meilenstein, der gerade an ihnen vorbeihuschte und stirnrunzelnd saß er da, leicht in sich gekehrt.  
„Ich denke, momentan bin ich alles andere als das. Wollen wir hoffen, Ihr Wagen tut uns den Gefallen und fährt uns noch ein paar Meilen. Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre." „Und das tun Sie äußerst selten", warf Hermine bissig ein, was ihr einen arg bösen Blick der finsteren Fledermaus einbrachte und sie sich weiterer Kommentare enthielt.  
„Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre," er betrachtete sie aufmunternd, wobei sein eines Auge verräterisch aufblitzte, als wartete er nur darauf, ihr verbal an den Kragen zu gehen, aber sie hielt sich erstaunlicher Weise zurück. „dann müssten wir ungefähr in einigen Meilen einen eingezäunten Wald erreichen, wenn wir den hinter uns gelassen haben, dann ist es nicht mehr all zu weit, dann haben wir die Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes erreicht, ab da dürfte es für uns erreichbar sein." Geistesabwesend strich er sich leicht über seine Wunde und zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen.  
„Natürlich! Und wenn wir es überhaupt überleben sollten, jemals den Verbotenen Wald zu durchqueren, ohne Zauberstab versteht sich, wie gedenken Sie, wird dann ihr Bein danach aussehen?", schnaubte Hermine verächtlich und sah ein weiteres Mal unheilvoll auf die Tankanzeige.

„Es wird gehen müssen", zischte Snape gefährlich leise. Natürlich, für ihn hing vieles davon ab, wie erfolgreich sie waren, und leider auch in erster Linie von ihr. Schon oft in den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich Vorwürfe gemacht. Warum hatte er sie aber auch darum gebeten, ihm zu helfen. War er denn so verzweifelt gewesen? Ja, er war verzweifelt gewesen, er hatte den letzten Strohhalm ergriffen, der sich ihm geboten hatte und der war nun einmal ausgerechnet Granger gewesen. In Gedanken gratulierte er sich zu seiner exzellenten Wahl, die ihm zumindest schon einmal ein halbes Schäferstündchen mit ihr eingebracht hatte, wenn auch keine Beweise.  
Schemenhaft sah er den besagten Wald an sich vorüber ziehen, also war es nicht mehr all zu weit. Meilenstein, um Meilenstein zogen an ihnen vorüber, ohne, dass er sie wirklich wahrnahm oder in sich aufnahm. Es nahm langsam Gestalt an. Seine Rehabilitation konnte beginnen und wurde langsam ansatzweise greifbar.  
Gerade in dem Moment holte es ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Wagen stockte, immer wieder.

„Da haben wir´s. Endstation, Mr. Snape!", fluchte Hermine und lenkte den Wagen zum Straßenrand, wo er über der unebenen Strecke zu hüpfen begann. „Ob Sie es schaffen oder nicht, weiter geht es hier nur noch zu Fuß."  
Sichtlich schlecht gelaunt zog Hermine den Schlüssel vom Zündschloss und legte ihre Hände resümierend in ihrem Schoß.  
„Es ist nicht mehr sehr weit. Von hier aus können wir es gut schaffen. Wir werden den Verbotenen Wald so gut es geht vermeiden, aber gänzlich wird es nicht gehen."  
Snape schnallte sich bereits ab und griff nach dem Türgriff, bevor er inne hielt, weil sie sich keinen Zentimeter rührte.  
„Was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte er interessiert, sah sie aber kritisch an.  
Sie hielt ihren Schlüssel vor sich in der Hand und betrachtete ihn.

„Wissen Sie, er ist ein Geschenk gewesen. Von Harry." Sie ließ leicht ihren Kopf hängen und ein Kloß setzte sich in ihrem Hals fest, der sich auch durch wiederholtes Schlucken nicht verscheuchen ließ. Er saß fest, ebenso wie ihre tiefe Trauer, die sie in den letzten Tagen vergebens versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Ganz sachte legte er eine Hand auf ihr Knie und sprach mit seinem tiefen Bariton:  
„Die Toten ruhen, aber sind keinesfalls vergessen, Hermine."  
Das war so ziemlich das einzige, woran sie sich in den nächsten Stunden fest hielt und auch das einzige, was sie aufrecht hielt.  
Und die Erkenntnis, dass er sie beim Vornamen genannt hatte, beschäftigte sie ebenso.

**Und noch ein Aufruf : Hallo liebe Leser.wink.**

Dieser kleine Button dort unten mag gerne ab und an gedrückt werden, also tut ihm doch den Gefallen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hallo zusammen.**

**Ich danke dir für dein Feedback wickienchen. Ja, dieser Marsch wird nicht einfach werden, aber lies mal lieber selbst, da wil ich dir nicht zuviel verraten.**

**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**LG, Jane**

Der lange Fußmarsch war um Welten anstrengender, als Snape es für möglich gehalten hätte, aber Granger schien ebenso mit jedem Schritt mehr zu ermüden. Sehr weit konnte es nicht mehr sein, aber eine Übernachtung im Freien, im Verbotenem Wald wollten sie nicht riskieren und so sahen sie sich gezwungen, dieses Ungetüm eines Zeltes erneut aufzuschlagen, bevor die Nacht hereinbrach und sie die Grenze zu den magischen Wesen überschritten.  
Was Schmerzen anging, war Severus Snape mit Sicherheit kein empfindlicher Mensch, aber sein Bein pochte erneut auf, bei dem Gewaltmarsch der vergangenen Stunden. Nebenbei mussten doch auch einige Dinge mitgeführt werden, die unvermeidbar für den weiteren reibungslosen Ablauf von Nöten waren. Das Zelt, welches Snape auf seinem Rücken trug, wurde von Meile zu Meile schwerer, als führe er einen widerspenstigen Troll hinter sich herziehend daran spazieren. Sein Gesicht war auf den letzten Meilen zu einer Fratze verzerrt gewesen, aber Hermine stand ihm in nichts nach.

Ihre sonst so weiblichen Züge verschwanden unter der Kraftanstrengung und mutierten zu einer wahrhaften Grimasse. Ihre Essensration schrumpfte inzwischen ebenso erheblich, wie ihre Laune, sollte sie noch vorhanden gewesen sein.  
Sie hatten sich hinter einer Baumgruppe verschanzt und versuchten das Zelt aufzubauen. Nachdem sie gemeinsam die Konstruktion auf der Anleitung genauer studiert hatten, leuchtete ihnen ein, was sie am vergangenen Abend falsch gemacht hatten und nun stand das Zelt in all seiner sehr kleinen Pracht vor ihnen.  
Erleichtert, aber auch doch ein wenig überrascht, was dieses Zelt an Bewegungsmöglichkeiten für zwei Personen brachte, standen sie nun davor und sahen ungläubig in das Innere des selben. Ihnen waren die Vermutungen, was das Schlafen auf diesem kleinen Raum anbetraf, mehr als bewusst, eben so die Tatsache, was erst kürzlich geschehen war und er ihr am Morgen gebeichtet hatte. Nähe, beschrieb es wohl am ehesten, was die kommende Nacht hier drin versprach und keiner war sonderlich erpicht darauf. Nun, es half nichts.

Das gut verborgene Auto war zu weit entfernt, als dass es als Ersatz dienen hätte können und um ganz unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen, war es inzwischen definitiv zu kalt, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass in dieser Gegen auch Tiere anzutreffen waren, an die Snape und Hermine lieber nicht denken wollten. Immerhin hatten sie den Verbotenen Wald soweit es ging umrundet, und so sollten ihnen zumindest die magischen Wesen keine Probleme bereiten. Nicht, dass das Hermine sonderlich beruhigt hätte.

Die Schlafsäcke waren schnell ausgebreitet, ebenso die mitgeführten Isomatten.  
„Das ist so ziemlich die primitivste Art zu Campen, die ich je gesehen habe", bemerkte Snape abfällig und rümpfte seine Nase, als er nun ihr Tageswerk bestaunte. Kopfschüttelnd gesellte er sich zu Hermine und hielt seine Hände verschränkt unter seinen Armbeugen, um seine Fingerspitzen wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.  
„Ist Ihnen kalt? Kommen Sie, hier, trinken Sie einen Schluck Tee", bot Hermine an und schüttete aus einer Kanne, die auf einem kleinen Propanbrenner stand, Tee in eine Tasse, aus der unwillkürlich der heiße Dampf aufstieg. Dankend nahm Snape ihr die Tasse ab und hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihr fest.

„Nicht dass ich undankbar sein möchte, aber was würde ich nicht alles für einen Kaffee tun…", brummte er verhalten hinter seiner Tasse und sah verträumt durch die dunstigen Gebilde des heißen Tees.  
Hermine saß ebenso verträumt da und seufzte einmal kurz auf, bevor sie an der heißen Flüssigkeit nippte und sich fast ihre Lippen verbrannte.  
„Er ist heiß Miss Granger, passen Sie auf, sonst verbrennen Sie sich noch", sagte er überflüssiger Weise ironisch und fing sich darauf einen bohrenden Blick von ihr ein, was ihm wiederum ein Lächeln abrang.  
Völlig verdutzt sah Hermine ihn an und musterte ihn unverhohlen.  
„Was?!", knurrte er nur und hob fragend eine Augenbraue über den Rand seiner Tasse.  
„Es steht Ihnen." Geschäftig wühlte Hermine in ihrem Beutel und suchte die sparsamen Reste ihrer Verpflegung zusammen, erwiderte ansonsten aber nichts weiter zu seiner gestellten Frage.

Der inzwischen so ziemlich angesäuerte Snape stand noch immer dort und wartete auf eine Erklärung, die sie ihm wohl offenbar nicht geben wollte, oder zumindest nur mit diesem kleinen Bruchstück. Langsam kam er auf sie zu und ging neben ihr in die Hocke, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Als sie unter den Wirren ihrer Locken wieder aus dem Beutel auftauchte, sprang sie einen beherzt, erschrockenen Satz nach hinten und saß nun überrascht auf ihrem Hintern.  
„Meine Güte! Weshalb erschrecken Sie mich denn so?!", fluchte sie und ihre Miene war eine Mischung aus Zorn und Überraschung, die abwechselnd mit dem gewissen Drang des Überlebens in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte.  
Langsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Ihr Gesicht nahm eine dunkelrote Färbung an, welches wohl kaum mehr als leichte Beschämung beschrieben werden konnte, aber sie überging das mit ihrer wohl noch nicht beendeten Suche in dem Beutel.  
„Sagen Sie mir nun, was mir steht?", raunte er ihr leise zu und sah ganz deutlich ihr schwaches erzittern auf seine Anwesenheit.

Etwas irritiert sah Hermine ihn an und überlegte kurz, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Also, da bin ich etwas überfragt, aber schwarz steht Ihnen auf jeden Fall. Bei der Kleiderwahl sollten Sie allerdings besser bei Madame Malkin Auskunft einholen, da bin ich nicht so sehr bewandert, was Mann heute so trägt", stotterte sie noch immer etwas verwirrt und sah ihn etwas seltsam an. Ihr war so überhaupt nicht klar, wie er in gerade diesem Augenblick auf so etwas wie Kleiderfragen kommen konnte.  
Sein Gesicht nahm eine seltsame Färbung an, welche sie bereits früher in der Schule an ihm beobachtet hatte, kurz bevor er die Schüler mit irgendetwas bestrafte. Aber warum es hier nun so war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Hatte sie ihn etwa beleidigt mit ihrer Äußerung, was seine Erscheinung und dessen Farbwahl anging? Sie war ahnungslos. Doch Snapes auffälliges aus- und einatmen machte ihr nun doch zu schaffen, weshalb sie sich schon einmal vorsichtshalber aufrichtete, er es ihr aber gleich tat.

„Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint!", zischte er leise, durch seine Zähne, was ihr einen Eindruck dessen vermittelte, weshalb er wohl damals dem Hause Slytherin angehörig gewesen war, aber sie hielt es für klug, es besser nicht zu erwähnen und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Sie sagten eben, es steht mir. Meine Frage nun, was meinten Sie damit präzise?" Seine Augen funkelten sie an, als wollte er sie warnen, nichts Falsches zu sagen und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, denn Hermine schluckte schwer bevor ihr die Erleuchtung kam.  
„Oh du meine Güte, ach das!" Prustend stieß sie ihren Atem aus und sah ihn erleichtert an.  
„Ich meinte damit, Ihnen steht es, wenn Sie lächeln. Sie sollten es öfters tun." Sie wusste nicht, ob er es hören wollte oder nicht, aber so war es eben und er hatte danach gefragt. Aber vorsichtshalber ging sie im Geiste schon einmal in Deckung.  
Doch er machte nur kurz ein verdutztes Gesicht und ließ seine Zornesfalte erscheinen, weil er die Augenbrauen irritiert zusammen zog.

Offenbar hatte er nicht vor, sie verbal oder materiell anzugreifen, sah sie aber dennoch immer mal wieder fragend und irritiert an und sah zu wie sie sich wieder daran machte, etwas für sie zu Essen zu kochen, was gelinde gesagt, auf dem kleinen Kocher nicht gerade einfach war. Na ja, ebenso wie ihre Mahlzeit, einfach.  
Nachdenklich wägte er ab, ob es nun ein Kompliment war und er ihr anstandshalber danken sollte, oder ob er sie und diese Bemerkung einfach ignorieren sollte. Er beschloss letzeres, denn was wusste schon Granger über ihn und sein Äußeres, um ihn beurteilen zu können. Anders herum, was für einen Grund hätte sie wohl, ihm irgendetwas vorzugaukeln? Sie kannte ihn, oder zumindest den Lehrer, der sie ganze sechs Jahre unterrichtet hatte. Er beschloss, es einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen und hockte sich neben ihr an den Brenner, um seine Hände zu wärmen.  
„Es ist gleich fertig.", bemerkte sie knapp und rührte mit einem Löffel in dem Eintopf herum, der in seiner Dose erwärmt wurde.

Er nickte nur und rieb sich seine Hände, die inzwischen wieder etwas zum Leben erwachten. Er hatte großen Hunger und würde wahrscheinlich so ziemlich alles essen, was sie ihm vorsetzte, aber das Essen roch sehr gut, trotz seiner einfachen Herkunft. Nie wäre es ihm einmal in den Sinn gekommen, ausgerechnet mit ihr hier, weit ab von allem, wie die Vagabunden zu hausen und sich das Essen aus einer Blechbüchse zu teilen. Wahrscheinlich erging es ihr nicht anders und manchmal sah er auch in ihrem Gesicht einige Anzeichen dafür. Denn sie schien manchmal sehr abwesend und in Gedanken zu sein, weit weg von allen reellen Dingen. Verdenken konnte er es ihr nicht, denn wer wollte schon mit ihm zusammen sein und das noch freiwillig. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass sie dass gerade eigentlich tat, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich, edelmütig und mutig wie Gryffindores eben so sind, hat sie sich dazu herabgelassen. Ihre Stimme holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und abrupt sah er sein dampfendes Essen vor sich, welches sie ihm lächelnd reichte.

Und wieso verflucht, lächelt sie mich jetzt an? Weiber hecken doch immer etwas aus, wenn sie so aussehen!  
Dankend nahm er ihr das Essen ab und begann es hungrig zu verschlingen. Heiß rann es ihm die Kehle herunter und füllte seinen knurrenden Magen, der es dankbar annahm. Wohlig fühlte es sich an, wenn der Hunger nachließ und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie nichts aß. Fragend hielt er inne und musterte sie aufmerksam, doch sie stierte einfach nur vor sich hin und beachtete ihn nicht weiter. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Sie würde ihm noch vor Schwäche umfallen und dass wäre dann das Aus für jede weitere Aktion. Am Ende sah er sich schon im Geiste mit ihr abkämpfen, um sie zurück in die Zivilisation zu tragen, was in Anbetracht ihres gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsortes und seiner Konstitution eine Katastrophe wäre. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen!  
„Essen Sie nichts? Es schmeckt wirklich annehmbar, wenn man bedenkt, dass es aussieht, als wäre es bereits schon einmal gegessen. Versuchen Sie…", fürsorglich hielt er ihr seinen Löffel hin, damit sie kosten konnte.

Seine Aussage, was das Essen betraf schien ihr zumindest ein Grinsen zu entlocken, was ihn wieder in der Annahme bestätigte, sie registrierte zumindest das, was er sagte. Aber den Löffel schien sie einfach zu ignorieren und schüttelte lediglich ihren Kopf.  
„Kommen Sie schon, so schlimm ist es wirklich nicht. Versuchen Sie es, nur einen Löffel." Konsequent hielt er ihr den Löffel zum Kosten hin, sodass sie ihn etwas gequält ansah.  
„Ich möchte wirklich nicht, danke", erwiderte sie nur und schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf, woraufhin er ihn sich in den Mund steckte und einen träumerischen Ausdruck annahm.  
„Gut, wie Sie wollen. Aber ich frage mich, wie Sie wohl den morgigen Tag überstehen wollen. Ich möchte Sie nur ungern zum Essen zwingen, oder Sie zwangsernähren, aber ich möchte morgen genügend Kraft haben, um wenigstens vor den Wesen weglaufen zu können, denen unsere Sprache nicht geläufig ist", worauf er sich einen weiteren Löffel des heiß, dampfenden Erbsenpürees in den Mund steckte.

Hermine sah ihn neidlos an und senkte ihre Augenlider.  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich würde schon etwas essen, aber ich hasse Erbsen in jeglicher Form. Es brächte nichts, wenn ich es esse, es aber spätestens vor dem Schlafen gehen wieder ans Tageslicht bringe. Da können Sie getrost das Ganze essen", sagte sie trocken, ohne das Schlucken von ihm zu beachten.  
„Ah, das ist es also. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, es gibt wesentlich schlimmeres als das hier.", wobei er auf das grüne Gericht deutete, welches er in seinen Händen hielt.  
„Glauben Sie mir, ich musste schon weit aus Schlimmeres essen und dabei war es mir nicht vergönnt zu sagen, nein danke." Das Grinsen legte sich über sein ganzes Gesicht, was Hermine nur zu gut verdeutlichte, was auch immer er gegessen haben musste, muss nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier gewesen sein.  
„Oh bitte. Erzählen Sie bloß nicht weiter, mein Magen hat sich schon beim Erwärmen Ihres Essens so ziemlich umgedreht. Ich werde etwas vom trockenem Brot essen, da ist wohl die Chance größer, dass es drin bleibt." Sie kramte erneut in dem großen Beutel herum und fischte sich ein kleines Stück heraus, wobei sie immer mal wieder ein winziges Stückchen abbrach und sich in den Mund steckte.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf und stopfte sich einen weiteren Löffel voll in den Mund.  
„Sehen Sie ja zu, dass sie demnächst immer ein paar Steine in ihren Taschen haben, damit sie nicht beim nächsten Wind abheben", konterte er amüsiert und sah stur auf sein Essen.  
Sie verschluckte sich gerade eben an ihrem trockenen Brot und konnte kaum glauben, was er ihr da gerade vorhielt.  
„Bin ich etwa zu dünn, oder was versuchen Sie mir gerade weis zu machen? Ich leide weder an Bulimie, noch bin ich lebensmüde, mein Leben derart aufs Spiel zu setzten. Ich sagte Ihnen schon, ich mag eben gerade dieses Essen nicht und das war das Letzte, was ich dazu zu sagen habe", blaffte sie ihn an und hielt gekonnt seinem Blick stand, der sie bei ihrer Rede taxiert hatte.  
„Wie Sie meinen, guten Appetit dann Miss Granger."  
Das laute „Mmpf" von ihr ignorierte er beflissentlich und aß genüsslich weiter.

Ihre Mahlzeit war schnell gegessen, wobei Granger es doch tatsächlich schaffte, mit ihrem Brot noch beschäftigt zu sein, als er bereits schon eine Weile sein Essen beendet hatte. Er hoffte, sie würde ihm morgen nicht vornüber klappen. Nur ungern würde er sie im Verbotenen Wald sich selbst überlassen, ganz davon abgesehen, es ihm wohl nur unter Schwierigkeiten gelingen würde, ungesehen ins Schloss zu gelangen. Für heute wollte er es darauf beruhen lassen, ihr seinen Standpunkt was dass betraf, gesagt zu haben und legte sich schlafen. Wobei er sich fragte, ob man in dieser Enge überhaupt von Schlaf reden konnte. Er fühlte sich, wie in einer kleinen Abstellkammer gefangen, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Meine Güte, und sie musste auch noch rein passen. Allmählich dämmerte ihm ihr Verhalten.  
„Miss Granger?", rief er ihr zu und er war sich gewiss, dass sie bei seiner Stimme zusammengezuckt war, auch wenn er sie kaum noch wahr nahm.  
„Sie essen jetzt aber nicht unseren Vorrat an Brot auf, um nicht schlafen gehen zu müssen, nein?"

Scheinbar verschluckte sie sich erneut, denn ihr Husten klang erstickt und seltsam und ihre Antwort erklang ebenso seltsam abgehackt.  
„Nein-wiekommen-Sie denn-darauf? Ich bin auch-jetzt-fertig."  
Sie raschelte noch etwas, wohl, um noch ihre Tasche im überdachten Eingang des Zeltes zu verstauen, wo auch schon seine Schuhe neben anderen Utensilien verstaut lagen. Langsam und vorsichtig lugte sie ins Innere des Zeltes und tastete sich vorsichtig voran, um ihm in keinster Weise näher zu kommen, als unbedingt nötig. Der lange Reißverschluss machte ein hohes Geräusch, als sie ihn schloss.

Seltsam war es, so nah bei ihm zu liegen, im Wissen, noch vor kurzem über ihn hergefallen zu sein. Sie drückte sich an die Außenwand, so weit ab von ihm, wie möglich. Und scheinbar bemerkte Snape alles, denn sein Kommentar dazu, ließ ihren Kopf um einiges wärmer werden.  
„Sie können sich noch so anstrengen, Hermine, das Zelt wird nicht größer. Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht", stammelte sie nur, mehr brachte sie nicht zu Stande. Ihr Herz beruhigte sich zwar langsam wieder, aber nicht ihre Phantasie, was sie mit ihm angestellt hatte. Sie hoffte, schnell einzuschlafen, damit ebenso schnell der Morgen kam, aber der Gefallen sollte ihr nicht getan werden, denn die Nacht brach gerade mal eben an.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hallo zusammen,**

**hier kommt das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe, irgendjemand liest das hier überhaupt, sonst macht das echt keinen Sinn.**

**LG, Jane**

Als hätte sie bereits eine gewisse Vorahnung gehabt, schlief sie erst sehr spät ein und als sie endlich in das Reich der Träume abdriftete, schlief sie so schlecht, dass sie mehrmals abrupt aus ihren Träumen senkrecht aufschoss und sich neu orientieren musste, nachdem sie mit ihrem Kopf an den Stoff des kleinen Zeltes gestoßen war. Mühsam rutschte sie mit ihrem Schlafsack in die äußerste Position und legte sich wieder hin, mit der Gewissheit, wie nahe Snape neben ihr lag.

Der Morgen erwachte mit all seinen tierischen Bewohnern zu neuem Leben, doch für Hermines Geschmack viel zu früh. Es war noch dunkel, als die ersten Vögel zwitscherten und sie mit ihrem Gesang aus dem Schlaf rissen und Hermine auf weitere Geräusche etwaigere Tiere lauschte. Sie fühlte sich seltsam erdrückt, was sie darauf schob, auf dem Boden geschlafen zu haben, was nicht ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit entsprach.

Sie fror ein wenig an den Füßen und verfluchte sich dafür, nur ihre normalen Turnschuhe mitgenommen zu haben, statt ihrer festen Wanderschuhe, die sie im letzten Herbst für die zweiwöchige Bergtour mit ihren Eltern gekauft hatte. Es machte ihr durchaus nichts aus, über einen längeren Zeitraum über Felder, Wiesen und Hänge zu klettern, auch vor kleineren Bergen hatte sie keinen Halt gemacht, weshalb sie sich jetzt geradezu ärgerte, nicht daran gedacht zu haben.  
Aber das seltsame erdrückende Gefühl bewegte sich kurz knurrend, weshalb Hermine mit einem Mal ihre Luft anhielt und regelrecht erstarrte.  
Nicht schon wieder!

Löffelchen gleich, hatte er sich an sie heran gekuschelt, seinen Arm sorgsam über sie gelegt, der ganz sachte auf ihrer Brust lag. Sollte sie ihn einfach abschütteln oder ihn wecken, damit zur Abwechslung auch ihm mal etwas peinlich war? Sie beschloss ersteres zu versuchen, doch bei dem Versuch blieb es dann auch, denn als sie seinen Arm abschütteln wollte, griff er Schlangen gleich zu und nun hing er ihr erst recht an der Wäsche, wobei er ihre rechte Brust fest umklammert hielt. Resigniert prustete sie schwer ihren Atem aus und überlegte, was sie tun konnte. Sie würde ihn wecken, punkt um!

„Snape, wachen Sie auf.", war ihr erster zaghafter Versuch, doch darauf hin bewegte er sich nicht einen Millimeter, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er scheinbar schlief wie ein Stein. Ein weiterer Versuch, diesmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
„Snape, wachen Sie auf verdammt!" Hermine ruckelte an seinem Arm, doch noch immer war von ihm nichts zu hören, als ein verschlafenes Schmatzen.  
„Verdammt noch mal! Gehen Sie mir endlich von der Pelle!" Ihre Stimme hallte in den Nebelbänken wieder, die sich schleichend zwischen den Bäumen wie Gespenster hin und her außerhalb des Zeltes bewegten.  
Mit einem Mal riss er seine Augen auf, darauf gefasst, sich sofort auf irgendwen zu stürzen, aber scheinbar lag alles rings um sie herum in friedlicher Eintracht, wenn man davon absah, wie Hermine sich fühlte und ihn am liebsten auf den Mond wünschte.  
Ohne Rückfahrkarte.

„Was nun, haben Sie genügend gekuschelt, oder wird das nun zum morgendlichen Ritual?!" Ihre Stimme war zwar um Welten leiser, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden, aber sie stand der Gefährlichkeit darin um nichts nach, im Gegenteil.  
Ganz langsam nahm er seinen Arm zurück und war nun auf etwas mehr Abstand bedacht und legte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken.  
„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er leise und beließ es dabei, erschrocken über sich selbst, weil er im Schlaf wieder Grangers Nähe gesucht hatte, aber wahrscheinlich lag es einfach an der körperlichen Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte. Die Müdigkeit und die Schmerzen der letzten Stunden forderten seinen Tribut und der Schlaf zog ihn wieder in seine Gewalt.

Sein tiefer Atem deutete darauf hin, dass er war wieder eingeschlafen war und anscheinend belastete ihn das nicht im Geringsten. Hermines Herz jedoch raste, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathon hinter sich und nur langsam beruhigte es sich wieder. Sie wusste nicht zu sagen ob vor Wut oder ob in ihr einfach Panik ausgebrochen war. Was war denn schon so schlimm daran gewesen, es war doch nun wirklich nichts passiert, aber andererseits, wenn es so harmlos war, wie sie versuchte sich einzureden, warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schlief auch sie wieder ein und driftete in weitere seltsame Träume hinab.  
Sie träumte von eigenartigen Dingen und Wesen, die sie verfolgten, ihr permanent an den Fersen hafteten. Als sie schließlich ihre Verfolger abgehängt hatte und sie sich sicher fühlte, klammerte sie sich an einen, ihr Sicherheit spendenden, Baumstamm fest. Nie mehr wieder würde sie ihn los lassen, sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher, er spendete ihr Wärme und Zuversicht.  
"Halt. Moment mal", sprach sie zu sich selbst im Traum. „Das ist ein Baum! Hermine Jane Granger, langsam spinnst du aber."

Träge öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinzelte durch kleine Schlitze in das bläuliche Licht, welches das Zelt gefiltert spendete. Seltsamer Weise fühlte sie noch immer eben dieselben Gefühle, ebenso die Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit. „Seltsam", dachte sie, bis sie merkte, woran das lag.  
Sie sah etwas auf und blickte direkt in ein dunkles Augenpaar, dass sie aus verengten Schlitzen von oben herab ansah und sie forschend musterte. In seinen schwarzen Augen lag ein eigenartiger Schimmer. Eine seiner Hände fühlte sie an ihrem Rücken und sie selbst lag in seiner Armbeuge, wohlbehütet und geborgen, ihre Arme besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen.  
Wie ein gezackter Blitz schlug bei Hermine die Erkenntnis ein.  
„Nun, da sind Sie ja wieder", stellte er lakonisch fest, was er wohl auch nur als Floskel benutzt hatte, um den peinlichen Moment zu überspringen.  
Noch immer sah Hermine ihn gebannt und erschrocken an, verlor aber nach ein paar Sekunden ihren Misstrauen und blickte ihn einfach nur starr an.

Diese Augen . . . Lag es an den Lichtverhältnissen oder warum funkelten sie so intensiv, dass Hermine nicht fähig war sich seinem Blick zu entziehen. Sie fragte sich und das eigentlich schon, seit dem sie wusste, was sie mit ihm getan hatte, wieso sie so auf ihn reagiert hatte und wohl noch immer tat und sie ihn regelrecht überfallen hatte. Ob es nur am Alkohol gelegen hatte, oder war da doch mehr? Der Ausdruck seiner Augen änderte sich.  
Es lag Schmerz, Erfahrung und Neugier, aber auch soviel Wärme in ihnen, die sie bei ihm nie vermutet hätte. Wenn er sie nicht, wie sonst in seiner Art zu Schlitzen verzog, oder sie durch seine schrägen Augenbrauen verzog, hatten sie durchaus etwas Freundliches an sich. Was es war, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber irgendetwas an ihnen fand sie äußerst anziehend.

Snape hielt ihrem Blick die ganze Zeit über stand. Forschend suchte er nach irgendeinem Grund, weshalb sie ihn so konzentriert musterte, blickte aber dadurch auch lange in ihre braunen Augen, die durch das gedämpft blaue Licht seltsam dunkler wirkten.  
Ihre Augen hatten eine schöne Mandeläugige Form, wirkten neugierig, warm und vertraut.  
Ihre Augenbrauen lagen entspannt über ihren Augenlidern und grenzten ihr wunderschönes, junges Gesicht ein, welches er nun unablässig ansah, wie sie es bei ihm tat.  
"Was sollte das hier nur werden", fragte er sich, aber sah sich nicht im Stande, diesen Moment zu zerstören. Immer mehr Spannung lag in der Luft. Er redete sich ein, es als glückliche Fügung anzusehen, als sie diesen Augenblick der vertrauten Innigkeit durchbrach, indem sie sich von ihm löste und aus dem Zelt verschwand. Weiß Merlin, was sonst noch geschehen wäre. Vermutlich etwas, was er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit bereuen würde.

Einen Augenblick lang, lag er dort und spürte den schmerzlich, kühlen Verlust, der Stelle, an der sie bis eben noch gelegen hatte.  
„Du bist ein alter, seniler, geiler Bock, Severus Snape!", zischte er sich zu und schloss resigniert seine Augen, um sich ebenfalls zu erheben. „Fällst du nun demnächst auch über Schülerinnen her?!" Kopfschüttelnd schluckte er weitere hartnäckige Benennungen für sich herunter und schob den Reißverschluss auf, um sich ebenfalls aus dem kokonähnlichen Zustand zu befreien. Er klemmte sich dabei noch einen Finger, wobei er lauthals fluchte, bis er endlich aus dem kleinen Gefängnis befreit war.  
Der späte Morgen zeigte sich heute von seiner schönen Seite. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und erleuchtete die restlichen rotgefärbten Blätter an den Bäumen zu kleinen Blickfängen, doch nirgends war Granger, zwischen der üppigen Natur, zu sehen.  
Misstrauisch sah er sich nach ihrem nicht ganz so unauffälligen Haarschopf um und wurde auch direkt fündig.  
„Was um Merlins willen tun Sie dort?" Leicht schmunzelnd saß er nun in der Hocke, band dabei seine Schuhe zu und blickte fragend in ihre Richtung.

Hinter einem Dickicht stachen ihre Wutlocken hervor, wie ein Rabe im Schnee. Ein kurzes Rascheln und blitzschnell kam sie wieder hervor, mit einigen sehr schmuckhaften Utensilien, aus dem Hause Eiche, die sich in ihrem Haar fest gehangen hatten.  
Schnaubend machte sie sich an ihrer großen Umhängetasche im Zelteingang zu schaffen und ließ ihn ärgerlich links liegen. Eine Minute später tauchte sie mit der kleinen Isolierkanne wieder auf und schenkte sich einen Schluck des leider nicht mehr ganz so heißen Gebräus ein. Trotz alledem hielt sie sich an dem Becher fest und ließ das süße Getränk in ihre Kehle laufen.

„Darf ich fragen, wer oder was Sie da eben im Gebüsch gebissen hat? Oder woher kommt Ihre doch beträchtlich, …gute Laune am frühen Morgen?" Noch immer leicht vom morgendlichen Geschehen angeschlagen, rieb er sich mit seinen schlanken Fingern durchs Gesicht und sah sie dann erwartungsvoll an. Was auch immer er getan oder nicht getan haben mochte, aber ihre Laune fiel offenbar gerade auf dem Barometer weiter im Sinkflug von einer Scala von 0-10, auf mindestens 2 hinab.  
Ihr stand die Röte ins Gesicht geschrieben und er vermutete, es lag weder an Beschämung, noch daran, dass es ihr zu heiß war bei gerade mal gefühlten 12 Grad plus.

„Haben Sie sich ihre Zunge abgebissen?", setzte er noch ironischer Weise hinterher, doch gerade eben dieses kleine Fünkchen war daran schuld, einer wütenden Hermine Granger gegenüber zu stehen, die gerade tief einatmete und dann platzte.  
„Ich glaube es nicht! Ich habe in der letzten Nacht fast kein Auge zugetan!", schnaubend blickte sie ihn an. „Das, so kann ich Ihnen sagen, ist schon mal der erste Punkt, der mich am Morgen sehr reizbar macht. Hinzu kommt, dass Sie mich bei meiner Morgentoilette überraschen und ich mich in Ihrer Gegenwart seltsam fühle, dieses kleine Zelt ist eine Zumutung für jeden, da hat man sicher mehr Platz in einer Hundehütte und Sie fragen mich, woher meine schlechte Laune kommt?!"

Schwer nach Atem ringend sah sie ihn herausfordernd an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Hatte sie eben gesagt, sie fühle sich seltsam in seiner Nähe? Im Geiste strafte sie sich eine Singdrossel, warum musste sie ihm dass auch sagen?! Aber sie war einfach zu sehr in Rage gewesen, es war ihr einfach so aus dem Mund gesprudelt, noch ehe sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Seine Verblüffung schien entweder abhanden, oder es ließ ihn kalt, was sie ihm gerade alles vorgeworfen hatte. So ganz kalt nun scheinbar doch nicht, denn seine Augen verzogen sich einen Moment später zu kleinen Schlitzen, welches Hermine ihm aber gleich tat.  
„Ich befürchte, da kann ich nur herzlich wenig dran ändern, oder was bezwecken Sie mit diesem lächerlichem Auftritt?!" Gefährlich leise war seine Stimme und sein tiefer Bariton klang ebenfalls sonderbar. Wahrscheinlich wäre es in diesem Augenblick wesentlich gesünder für Hermine gewesen, wenn sie ihren Mund gehalten hätte, aber manchmal war sie einfach nicht aufzuhalten und forderte dass ein, was ihr zustand, sei es auch noch so abwegig, mit heiler Haut davon zu kommen.

„Und wer, wenn nicht Sie?!", funkelte sie ihn an. Ihre Stimme klang verzerrt und aufgeregt, doch in ihren Augen konnte man deutlich die Herausforderung sehen, die Severus Snape, Meister verbaler Duellen, nur zu gerne entgegen sah. Seine Arme verschränkte er gewappnet ineinander und eine Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich über seinen bedrohlich dunklen Augen.  
„Bitte erklären Sie das, denn weiß Merlin warum, ich kann Ihren Äußerungen nicht folgen." Er musterte sie skeptisch, denn er hatte sehr wohl ihre kleine Bemerkung verstanden, was seine Person betraf. Aber was verstand sie unter „seltsam fühlen"?  
Ernüchternd traf sie seine Frage, denn sie hatte doch gehofft, er hätte ihren kleinen Ausrutscher von eben nicht bemerkt, aber anscheinend war dieser Mann sehr aufmerksam und ihm entging nichts.

„Ist jetzt auch egal", tat sie mit einer Handbewegung ab und drehte resümiert den Deckel der Thermokanne wieder zu. Was sollte sie ihm auch dazu antworten? Mister Snape, irgendwie fühle ich mich zu Ihnen hingezogen, aber erwidern Sie das bloß nicht?! Wieso war sie nur so verwirrt? Sie verfluchte sich selbst, sich überhaupt erst auf diese Expedition eingelassen zu haben. Wie einfach wäre es doch, nun daheim bei ihren Eltern zu sein und ihre verstorbenen Freunde zu beweinen. Sie fragte sich, ob es ihm ebenso erging. Trauerte er um die Toten, die zu Hauf auf dem „Schlachtfeld" gelegen hatten? Bis jetzt hatte er in ihr nicht sonderlich den Anschein danach erweckt, oder aber, er war ein begnadeter Schauspieler, der es unter seiner eisernen Maske verdeckte.  
Geschäftig kramte sie die Dinge zusammen, die zuvor ein Zelt darstellten und rollte eben ihren eigenen Schlafsack zusammen. Als Snape sich ebenfalls damit abmühte eine kleine Rolle daraus zu formen, beobachtete sie ihn dabei. Seine schlanken Finger waren geschickt und es gelang ihm schnell das Bündel reisefertig zu verpacken.

Schon eigenartig, wie schnell er sich den Gegebenheiten angepasst hatte, dachte sie sich und beeilte sich es ihm gleich zu tun. Die Diskussion von eben hing zwar noch immer irgendwie fassbar zwischen ihnen, aber beide waren zu beschäftigt, sich damit zu befassen. Es war bereits später Vormittag und wenn sie wirklich nicht im Verbotenen Wald übernachten wollten, dann mussten sie sich sehr beeilen, bevor sie Futter für diese zum Teil, mordslüsternen Viecher wurden. Wie ein eingespieltes Team wanderten sie schweigsam nebeneinander her und halfen sich hier und da über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm, der ihnen den Weg versperrte.

Der feuchte Waldboden federte leicht unter ihren Schritten, während das Laub um ihre Füße einen farbenfrohen Reigen tanzte. Eine klare Quelle diente als Erfrischung, während sie eine kurze Rast einlegten und ihre Trinkflaschen auffüllten. Kristall klar rann das kühle Nass an einem Stein herunter und versickerte irgendwo im Unterholz. Ihre Gesichter hatten eine rosige Farbe angenommen und auf ihrer Stirn glänzte ein Hauch von Schweiß.  
„Werden Sie es schaffen?" Ihre Hand deutete auf sein Bein als sie sich mit ihren Händen etwas des kühlen Wassers ins Gesicht spritzte.  
Glänzende Spuren hinterließen die einzelnen Tropfen, die ihr am Hals herunter rannen, im Ausschnitt ihres Kragens verschwanden und mit ihrer Zunge leckte sie sich einen vorwitzigen Tropfen von ihrem Mund.

Sein Blick haftete kurz daran fest, bevor er wieder zu sich kam und sich leicht irritiert auf ihre Frage besann.  
„Natürlich, es wird schon gehen. Dort drüben,", er deutete auf einen unscheinbaren hohen Zaun, der mitten im Wald etwas deplatziert wirkte. „beginnt der verbotene Wald."  
Argwöhnisch bedachte Hermine den Zaun und schluckte. Nun wurde es also ernst, oder zumindest noch ernster als es in den vergangenen Tagen war. Mit vorhandenem Zauberstab war es schon alles andere als ungefährlich in diesen Wald zu gehen, aber ohne, glich es einem waghalsigen Projekt, das eigentlich nur in einer Katastrophe enden konnte.  
Ihr Instinkt warnte sie deutlich, nicht dort hin zu gehen, aber es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, denn auf einem anderen Weg war Hogwarts nicht zu erreichen, außer auf dem Luft-, oder dem Apparationsweg.

Beides war ihnen nicht vergönnt, also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Weg durch die Höhle des Löwen zu suchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Hallo zusammen.

Ich danke euch Beiden für euer Kommentar, darüber habe ich mich sehr gefreut, zumal ich dadurch den Eindruck habe, dass das Posten nicht vergebens ist.

**Auriane:** Ich danke dir, und freue mich, wenn es dir gefällt. Ich habe schon 31 fertige Kapitel auf Lager, also kannst du dich schon mal auf einige Kapitel feuen.

**Zephyr: **Auch dir danke ich und sei versichert, auch ich mag es, wenn Snape und Hermine sich zoffen und ohne Zauberstab zurecht kommen müssen.

Ich wünsche euch dann viel Sapß mit dem neuen Kapitel und hoffe, ihr bleibt mit eurem Feedback am Ball.

LG, Jane

**18.**

Der hohe Zaun machte ihnen kurz zu schaffen, als sie die Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes erreichten und erst recht, als Snape sich von oben herunter fallen ließ und Hermine mit sich zu Boden riss. Seine gemurmelte Entschuldigung ging in einer Kaskade an Schimpftiraden Hermines unter. Schmerzhaft rieb er sich sein Bein und humpelte etwas, als er neben Hermine herging. Sich noch immer ihres inzwischen zwar stark geschwächten, aber dennoch noch immer spürbaren bösen Blickes bewusst, gingen sie nebeneinander her, wobei ihre Sinne aufs äußerste gereizt waren, jederzeit in Deckung gehen zu müssen, oder einfach nur die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, falls etwas aus dem Unterholz vor ihnen auftauchte, was nicht in die Kategorie „harmlos" eingestuft werden konnte.

Schwach ließen die inzwischen stark ausgedünnten Baumkronen den Sonnenschein in das Unterholz zu und tauchte den Verbotenen Wald in eine trügerische Idylle. Wie trügerisch der Verbotene Wald war, wusste Severus Snape ganz genau zu sagen, sah er sich nicht nur einmal eines Wesens bei etlichen Kräutersammlungen gegenüber.  
Knorrig, wie ausgemergelte Hände, wirkten die alten Wurzeln der hohen Bäume, die weit verzweigt mit ihren Gliedern ins Innere des Waldes ragten. Mit Flechten überwucherte Senken und Anhöhen reihten sich mit kleineren Büschen und großen, hageren Bäumen zu einer abwechslungsreichen Szenerie, doch bis jetzt schienen sie die einzigen Lebewesen zu sein, die es hier zu finden gab.

Leider, so wusste Snape, war es nicht so und so huschten seine Augen aufmerksam in alle erreichbaren Winkel, die sein bloßes Auge erkennen konnte. Viel beunruhigender waren die Ecken und Verstecke, die für seine Augen nicht zu erkennen waren, als die vor ihren Füßen. Niemand wusste genau, was für Kreaturen in diesem Wald hausten, und beide waren nicht im Mindesten darauf erpicht, es herauszufinden und zu katalogisieren. Wenn er das richtig einschätzte, hatte Granger wohl auch bereits ihre Erfahrungen gesammelt, was diesen Wald betraf, und er konnte nur mutmaßen, dass das goldene Trio im Ganzen dafür zu verantworten war. Niemals, so schätzte er sie inzwischen ein, wäre sie von allein auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich waghalsig in diese Gefahr zu bringen. Potter, ja Potter und das Wiesel waren ganz sicher, was solche Dinge anbetraf, genau die Richtigen, wenn es darum ging, Dummheiten anzustellen und sie somit in Gefahr brachten. Wobei, Potter…, niemals hätte er ihm diesen Mut und die Entschlossenheit beim Kampf gegen Voldemort zugetraut.

**Rückblende **

Noch niemals hatte er soviel Bereitschaft gesehen, einen Kampf auszufechten, wie hier. Hier bestätigte ihm dass nur zu ersichtlich, die vielen Toten, über die er teilweise stolperte und an denen er mitunter auch einen Großteil Schuld verbuchen konnte. Todesser, sie waren es, dessen Tot er auf dem Gewissen hatte. Eine Weile war es ihm gelungen, scheinbar starke Flüche auf ihre vermeintlichen Feinde zu schleudern, andrerseits getarnte harmlose Flüche auf den Orden niederprasseln zu lassen, die sie einfach nur ins Land der Träume schickten. Niemals würde er wohl den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck von Miss Schottenrock vergessen, als er ihr einen Crucio auferlegt hatte, sie aber erst Sekunden später seinen Bluff erkannte, dann schmerzverzerrt theatralisch zu Boden glitt und mitgespielt hatte. Lange Zeit war er nur darauf bedacht gewesen, aus der Schusslinie zu gehen, um zu Potter vorzudringen. Schließlich war der Goldjunge der Schlüssel zum Erfolg.

Einfach war es nicht ihn davon zu überzeugen, aber letztendlich war es ihm gelungen, diesem abgehobenen Jungen zu beweisen, was er im Sinn hatte, und welche Gesinnung er verfolgte. Als diese vermaledeite Bella sich seinen Freund als neuestes Opfer aussuchte, machte er mit ihr kurzen Prozess, und sie blieb einfach mit Schreck geweiteten Augen tot liegen. Ausgestreckt und dahin gerafft, ohne ersichtliche Wunden. Potter sah ihn ungläubig an, nicht nur dass er diesen Fluch nicht kannte, wahrscheinlich wieder einer seiner selbst designten Flüche, nein, er hatte Bella getötet, und dass vor seinen Augen. Fassungslos starrte er ihn an und musste letztendlich sogar noch von Severus aus der Schusslinie gezogen werden, weil dieser Nichtsnutz einfach als angeprangertes Ziel stehen blieb, für jeden sehr gut zu erreichen.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?!", zischte Harry durch seine gebleckten Zähne und sah den verhassten Mann vor ihm misstrauisch an. Seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, verwirrt, aber dennoch mit sich ringend, nicht einfach seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben und über zu reagieren. Kaum zu glauben dachte Severus. Sollte doch noch so etwas wie Gehirn in diesem Wasserkopf stecken? Er zweifelte zwar stark daran, aber sah sich doch gezwungen, ihm eine Chance zu geben.  
„Wenn Sie es noch immer nicht erkannt haben, ich arbeite für den Orden!" Schwer atmete Severus durch und sah seine Zweifel fast bestätigt, dieser Junge war dumm und dachte oberflächlich. „Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite, und bin es immer gewesen."  
Harry starrte ihn noch immer voller Argwohn an und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Sehen Sie in meinen Geist, schnell, machen Sie schon, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!" Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Severus da und wartete darauf, dass Potter in seinen Geist eindrang, doch nichts geschah. Noch immer stand er da und beobachtete den verhassten Tränkemeister vor ihm, abwägend, ob ihm jemals wieder die Chance gegeben würde, ihn so einfach zu erledigen.  
„Verdammt Potter! Machen Sie schon, wir haben für Ihren Hass später noch immer genügend Zeit, aber jetzt machen Sie!" Wieder verschloss Severus seine Augen und wartete, und diesmal geschah es wirklich, Potter brach in seinen Geist ein. Die Erinnerungen, die er dafür bereit gelegt hatte, mussten ausreichen, ihm glaubhaft zu vermitteln, dass Dumbledore für diesen folgeschweren Auftritt seinen eigenen Schicksalsfaden selbst in den Händen gehalten hatte.  
Schnell durchlebte Harry die Erinnerungen von seinem Gegenüber und konnte es doch nicht glauben. Das Gespräch und die Bitte, die Albus Dumbledore dem verhassten Mann auferlegt hatte, deren verzweifelten Versuch, es nicht zu tun. Der Kampf oben auf dem Astronomieturm, mit ihrem Gedanklichen Austausch, wie dankbar Albus seinem Freund für die Erfüllung seiner außergewöhnlichen Bitte war. Den schmerzlichen Verlust, den Snape dabei empfunden hatte und auch die Verfolgung durch ihn selbst, auf Hogwartsgrund, als er ihn beschimpfte.

So schnell wie es angefangen hatte, so schnell war es auch wieder beendet. Wieder aus dessen Geist ausgesperrt, sortierte Harry die eben erhaltenen Informationen, wobei er den Mann skeptisch ansah.  
„Nun Potter, bereit, Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen? Ich werde Ihnen behilflich sein, wenn Sie erlauben."  
Nachdem Harry aus seiner anfänglichen Starre erwacht war, sah Severus ihn ihm dass, was andere schon lange vor ihm in ihm gesehen hatten. Einen starken jungen Mann, dessen Bürde es war, für alle Zauberer der Welt sein Leben zu geben. Albus Dumbledore wusste davon, weshalb er ihm auch so manches hatte durch gehen lassen. Dieser Junge durfte nie erfahren, was es hieß erwachsen zu werden.  
Potter nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam gingen sie nun Seite an Seite, um es zu beenden, den Wahnsinn und das Morden.  
Als es dann zum Kampf kam, standen sich Harry und Voldemort mit ihren Zauberstäben gegenüber und der Priori Incantatem entfachte erneut. Beide kämpften verbissen gegen die gewaltigen Kräfte an, die an ihren Köpern zerrten und Voldemort war lange nicht so stark wie bei ihrem damaligen zusammenstoß. Die Horkruxe waren zerstört und der vormals abgehobene, von sich selbst als unsterblich betrachtende Voldemort, musste doch einsehen, er war lange nicht mehr so stark, wie zuvor. Aber dass machte ihn nicht weniger gefährlich, er war bedrohlich und nicht ohne Grund.

Der Anblick, als alle Getöteten aus Voldemorts Zauberstab auftauchten und sich geballt um Harry aufstellten, war erschreckend. Gasförmig standen die bleichen durchscheinenden Körper um Harry herum und feuerten ihn an. Seine Eltern jedoch taten das, was für Voldemort den Untergang bedeutete. Sie schenkten ihm erneut ihre Liebe, ihre Zuversicht, dass alles gut werden würde und sie ihm vertrauten. Um Harry erleuchtete daraufhin eine seltsame rötliche Aura, die sich nun in seinem Zauberstab kompensierte und gradewegs auf seinen Gegner zusteuerte. Panisch versuchte Voldemort dem zu entfliehen, aber er war gefangen, konnte nicht mehr fliehen, er hing fest. Zähfließend kroch die rote Aura auf ihn zu und mit verzerrtem Gesicht, sah er seiner Vernichtung entgegen. Keuchend standen beide da, mit ihren Zauberstäben, die eine gewaltige Kraft aussandten, die Getöteten um sie herum stehend, und andere Zauberer, die zuvor gekämpft hatten, vergaßen einen Augenblick ihren eigenen Kampf um dem Spektakel zu zusehen.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte die starke Aura schon erreicht, nun setzte sie zu Voldemort selbst über. Er schrie, schrie aus Leibeskräften, als würde ihn diese Aura der geballten Liebe bei lebendigem Leib fressen, wie die Venusfalle eine schmackhafte fette Fliege. Die plötzliche Wucht, die alles umstehende wie ein Haufen unwichtige Streichhölzer zur Seite fegte, war enorm. Mit einer an eine Atombombe erinnernden Wucht, formte sich die zuvor geballte Glocke aus Energie, zu einer ausbreitenden Blume, die alles vernichtend mit sich riss. Nur das beherzte schnelle Handeln von Severus selbst war es zu verdanken, an einem anderen Ort zu apparieren, der ihm das Überleben garantierte. Verirrte Teile, die durch die Wucht nach allen Seiten geschleudert wurden, trafen ihn, so auch der Zauberstab, der in seinem Oberschenkel stecken blieb.  
Es war vorbei.

**Rückblende Ende**

Obwohl es erst Mittag war, war es unter den hohen Kronen der alten Bäume nicht gerade hell, ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Kälte hier zunehmend anstieg. Die Sonne wurde durch die wirren Äste gefiltert und nur gedämpftes Sonnenlicht traf auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. Schleierhaft bewegten sich Nebelschwaden zwischen den Bäumen, wie ein grausiges Wesen, welches hier sein Unwesen trieb. Ganz geräuschlos konnten sie sich nicht durch den Wald bewegen, denn kleine Äste, oder herunter gefallene Samen, knackten unheilvoll unter ihren Schuhen gespenstisch zwischen den nicht überschaubaren Bäumen wider.  
„Was schätzen Sie, wie weit ist es?", sprach Hermine ihn an und erweckte ihn damit aus einer Lethargie, wofür er dankbar war.  
„Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, sollten wir ihn in sechs Stunden hinter uns gelassen haben, aber nur, wenn wir uns beeilen." Wie zur Bestätigung, fluchte er leise, als er mit seinem Bein an einer Brombeerranke hängen blieb, die er sich nun mit spitzen Fingern von der Hose zerrte.  
„Warten Sie…" Sachte zog Hermine einige Dornen aus seiner Hose, die sich darin festgehangen hatten und befreite ihn so von dem lästigen Gestrüpp.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beäugte Severus Snape den Vorgang und musste zugeben, er genoss es so gehegt zu werden. Nun ja, sie war halt eine Gryffindor, sie war hilfsbereit und auch mutig, es galt wahrscheinlich weniger seiner Person.  
„So, jetzt sollte es wieder gehen.", sprach sie, sah ihn aufmunternd an und wandte sich wieder zum weitergehen.  
Einen Augenblick lang stand er da und sah ihr nach. Verwirrt war er schon seit dem Morgen, nachdem sie bei ihm in den Armen gelegen war, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, so dauerte dieser Zustand schon länger an. Nur, was machte er sich schon wieder vor, niemand würde mehr in ihm sehen, als den Verräter, den verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer und Recht hatten sie, er selbst mochte sich in dieser Rolle nicht leiden, wie sollte es da jemand anderes tun.

Eine Stunde waren sie inzwischen schon gegangen, aber außer einer kleineren Gruppe Doxys und einem Knarl, hatten sie noch kein magisches Wesen zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Doxys hatten sie großzügig umgangen, denn auf einer Vergiftung durch einen ihrer Stachel, ohne Gegengift war niemand von ihnen scharf. Ein mittelgroßes Feld Horklumps hatten sie ebenfalls gesichtet, die mit ihren roten Köpfen einem Fliegenpilz ähnelten, wären da nicht die borstigen Haare auf deren Oberseite. Aber von dieser Sorte magischer Wesen, ging keine sonderliche Gefahr aus, es sei denn, man sah sich gezwungen sich in einen Wurm zu verwandeln, die Leibspeise von Horklumps.  
Knacken im Unterholz war plötzlich zu hören und abrupt wandten sich beide danach um. Nichts zu sehen, außer dem üblichen Nebel, der noch immer seine gespenstischen Bahnen über dem Waldboden machte. Unruhe machte sich breit und ihre Schritte gingen unbewusst schneller. Hermines Herz hatte an Geschwindigkeit zugelegt, dass man es fast schlagen hören konnte.  
Unausgesprochen hing die leicht aufkommende Panik zwischen ihnen, denn ohne Zauberstab waren sie jedem Wesen hier hilflos ausgeliefert. Wie waren sie nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, jemals diesen Wald lebend zu verlassen?  
Ein größerer umgestürzter halb verfallener Baum lag ihnen im Weg und hilfreich hielt Severus Hermine die Hand hin, um ihr zu helfen, als sie ein schauriges Geräusch vernahmen. Seltsam, aber Severus wusste sofort, was das bedeutete. Acromantulas!  
Das Trippeln abertausender von Beinen erklang seltsam. Wie leise unterdrückte Trommelschläge auf dem weichen Boden und deren Vielzahl zu urteilen, mussten es viele sein, sehr viele.

Hektisch sahen sie sich an, Hermine kannte diese Tiere nicht, hatte sich noch nie einem gegenüber gesehen, nur aus diversen Büchern wusste sie, wie diese Spezies aussah, dafür waren sie Severus bestens bekannt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.  
„Schnell, laufen Sie!", schrie er nur, als er sie auch schon an der Hand zerrte, und sie rennend hinter sich her zog. Stolpernd und strauchelnd rannten sie um ihr Leben, doch das Geräusch kam immer näher, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengten. Ihre Lungen schmerzten bereits, mangels Sauerstoff, und Hermine blieb mit ein Mal abrupt stehen und hielt sich die Seiten.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr", prustete sie, wobei ihre Stimme seltsam abgehackt klang.  
Beunruhigt mit großen Augen sah Severus sich um und hielt Ausschau nach den mörderischen Biestern. Noch waren sie nicht zu sehen, aber er wusste, dass mochte nichts heißen.  
„Verdammt, kommen Sie, wir haben dafür keine Zeit.", schrie er sie an und zerrte erneut an ihrer Hand, worauf er sie wieder auf die Beine zog.  
Gehetzt zu werden war die eine Sache, aber von einer Meute Acromantulas verfolgt zu werden, eine ganz andere. Diese Biester waren Fleischfresser und ihre Beute bevorzugten sie saftig und nach Möglichkeit frisch verpackt in ihren seidenen Fäden gesponnen. Diese Wesen bevorzugten große Beute und gemeinsam zu Tausenden machten sie selbst vor einem schlafenden Drachen nicht halt, sozusagen, bei der Menge an hungrigen Mägen, als kleiner Aperitif.

Da, ein Schatten an Severus rechtem Auge. Er sah sie bereits auf den Bäumen und an den Seiten vorbeihuschen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sie umzingeln wollen, sehr effektiv. Verdammt, sie waren nicht schnell genug!  
„Schneller, sie haben uns fast eingeholt!" Seine Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt und abgehackt, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und nach Atem ringend keuchte er auf. Ausgelaugt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte keuchte sie schwer, sie strauchelte nur so hinter ihm her und mehr schlecht als recht hielt sie sich noch auf den Beinen.  
„Runter mit den Taschen und rennen Sie, machen Sie schon!" Er riss sich seine Last vom Rücken, und zerrte auch an ihrem Gepäck, sie war bereits auch dafür zu sehr aus der Puste.

Weiter ging es, Senken herunter und schwer keuchend wieder herauf. Da, die ersten Acromantulas, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Die vielen Beine bewegten sich im atemberaubenden Tempo an ihnen vorbei. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah Hermine sich bereits als Futter und ihr Atem, soweit er sich noch beschleunigen konnte, legte noch an Geschwindigkeit zu und artete in Panik aus.  
Die behaarten braunschwarzen Körper, waren unwahrscheinlich flink, ihre schwarzen Augen glänzten wie hochpoliert und mit ihren Greifzangen schnappten sie immer wieder geräuschvoll zu. Das war zu viel für Hermine, sie schrie, schrie aus Leibeskräften und rannte um ihr Leben. Donnergrollen hing plötzlich in der Luft, aber dass nahmen beide nur am Rande wahr, die wesentliche Gefahr konnten sie einfach nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wie Paukenschläge erklang es und es schien den ganzen Wald zu erschüttern, sodass die Spinnen nun bei jedem Schlag seltsam aufsprangen wie ein Gummiball.

„Verflucht, was geht hier vor?!" Severus Augen waren ebenfalls stark geweitet und sein Bein schmerzte fürchterlich unter dieser Anstrengung, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Hektisch sah er sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, die Fleischfresser rannten nicht ihnen hinterher, sondern liefen davon. Doch was konnte noch schlimmer sein, als Acromantulas?!  
Erschreckende Erkenntnis machte sich in ihm breit und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Riesen!!!  
„Verdammt, laufen Sie schneller!" Im Geiste machte er sich eine kurze Notiz, was Riesen in diesem Wald zu suchen hatten, ignorierte aber den Anflug eines aufklärenden Gedankens und verfolgte nun weiterhin sein Ziel. Renne um dein Leben, nein, renne um unser Leben!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hallo zusammen.**

**Zephyr: Ja, solche Taten musste ich leider auch über mich ergehen lassen, denn ich mag Spinnen ebenso wenig, wie Ron. Schön, dass dir die Verfolgungsjagd gefallen hat.**

**wickienchen: Na lies mal lieber selbst, ob sie es schaffen, heil in Hogwarts anzukommen.**

**Ich danke euch Beiden für eure lieben Kommentare und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**Drück euch, Jane**

**Kapitel 19**

Die Situation war beängstigend, obwohl, wenn man davon absah, dass gerade Acromantulas zu Hauf, keine zwei Meter neben ihnen rannten und die achtbeinigen Fleischfresser ebenfalls vor einem Verfolger flüchteten, war das noch stark untertrieben.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine atemlos und sah sich verzweifelt nach ihren vermeintlichen Verfolgern um, aber noch war nichts zu sehen, bis auf den stetig lauter werdenden Schlag, der inzwischen durch ihren ganzen Körper vibrierte und sie leicht den Boden unter ihren Füßen verloren.

„Riesen!", schrie er atemlos zurück und blickte sich erneut um. Da war er, ein einzelner Riese, sein Kopf zu einem riesigen deformierten, steinern wirkenden, gräulichen Ball geformt, etwa gute fünf Meter groß. Seine Hände, so groß wie mittel große Granitfelsen, griffen entlang der Bäume, um sich schneller fort zu bewegen, wobei er dabei dann und wann einen Baum mit sich riss und verärgerte Vogelschwärme dabei aus deren Kronen aufflogen. Wütend grollte der Riese unverständliche Worte, die wie „HERMY" klangen, aber was das bedeutete, interessierte Severus und Hermine nicht im Geringsten. Sie rannten um ihr Leben, stolperten und sprangen über unwegsames Gelände und hielten sich mehr schlecht als recht auf den Beinen.

Dumpf erklang das Stampfen des Riesen und mit jedem weiteren Schritt, so glaubte Hermine, schnürte es ihr die Kehle immer weiter zu. Panisch sprang sie hinter Snape über einen kleinen Busch her, der sie noch immer zog und stürzte, worauf sie ihn unwillkürlich mit sich riss. In einem wirren Knäuel aus Brombeerranken und braunem Haar, war sie gezwungen Halt zu machen. Sie versuchte sich von einer besonders vorwitzigen Brombeerranke los zu reißen, was ihr nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Ihr langes Haar, sowie ihr Pullover hatten sich darin fest verankert und angsterfüllt zerrte sie daran. Sein Atem ging schnell, als er sich über sie beugte und ebenfalls an den Dornenranken zerrte. Schmerzen interessierten ihn im Augenblick nicht und so zuckte er nicht einmal zusammen, als sich ein Dorn direkt in seinem Daumen vergrub. Vibrierend erbebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen, der Riese konnte nicht mehr weit entfernt sein. Wie lange mochte es noch dauern, bis er sie eingeholt hatte?

„Laufen Sie, lassen Sie mich zurück! Ich komme schon zurecht, gehen Sie!" Unter ihrem schnellen Atem, erklang ihre Stimme seltsam abgehackt, wobei sie noch immer an ihren Haaren zerrte, um sie aus den elendigen Kletten zu befreien.  
Doch er störte sich nicht daran und machte unbeirrt weiter.  
„Nein! Entweder wir gehen gemeinsam, oder keiner geht!" Wegen der ungewohnten Anstrengung war sein Gesicht inzwischen rot angelaufen, den Riesen ignorierend, zerrte er verbissen an ihrem Pullover und bekam ihn endlich frei. Doch ihre Haare waren ein besonderes Problem, sie hingen offenbar komplett darin fest.

Inzwischen konnte der Riese keine zwanzig Meter mehr entfernt sein, denn ihr ganzer Körper spürte bei jedem seiner Schritte einen Ruck. „HERMY!" Erneut dieser seltsame Ausruf, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nur ihrem Überlebensdrang und so fluchte sie, warum es nicht schneller ging.  
„Leise, seien Sie still! Vielleicht sieht er uns überhaupt nicht", flüsterte er gepresst an ihrem Kopf und deckte sie mit seinem gesamten Körper zu, um sie zu verstecken. Seine Arme klammerten sich an ihrem Körper fest, als bestünde dringender Verdacht, dass sie ihm entrissen werden würde. Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was er tat, ihre einzige Sorge galt allein dem Riesen, der nun unaufhörlich laut dieses Wort schrie und dabei eine Unmenge an anderen Tieren aufscheuchte. Fast war er bei ihnen, doch keine fünf Meter entfernt blieb er abrupt stehen. Lautstark sog er Luft in seine überdimensionale Nase und tastete schnüffelnd die Gegend ab. Mit kehligen Lauten nahm er seine Umwelt wahr und hatte sie fast erreicht. Ein Baum zog er einfach aus dem Erdreich und schmiss ihn achtlos einige Meter weit weg.  
Ein weiterer Ruf…, „HERMY?!" und erschrocken hielt Hermine ihre Luft an. Meine Güte, sie kannte den Riesen, aber es konnte unmöglich sein, was tat er denn noch hier?  
Grawp!!!

Doch sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und war gerade unwahrscheinlich dankbar, Snape über sich zu wissen. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, warum zum Teufel tat er das?  
Egal, sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wozu Grawp in der Lage war, aber Snape wollte sie dafür dennoch nicht opfern.  
„GRAWP?!", brachte Hermine unterdrückt hervor und merkte, wie Snape bei ihren Worten zusammen zuckte.  
„Verdammt, halt deinen Mund!", zischte er leise und ertastete ihr Gesicht um ihren Mund zu zuhalten. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Effizienz gerechnet, mit der Grawp sein Begehr gesucht hatte. Grob spürte er, wie er an seiner Jacke in die Höhe gezogen wurde und sich nun Auge in Auge auf gleicher Höhe dem Riesen entgegen sah.

„Nicht Hermy, wo Hermy!" Seine laute Stimme, drohte Severus das Trommelfell zu zerstören und so verzog er schmerzhaft sein Gesicht, was nicht im Mindesten an dem schlechten Atem Grawps lag, der Tote zum Leben hätte erwecken können. Mit Snape in seiner Hand baumelnd, drehte sich Grawp weiter suchend um, wobei er immer wieder ihren Namen rief.  
Mühsam rappelte sich Hermine auf und zerrte noch immer an den sehr energischen Dornenranken, wobei sie laut seinen Namen rief.  
„Hier Grawp! Hier ist Hermy!" Zaghaft trat sie aus dem Gebüsch, nachdem sie nun endgültig ihr Haar aus den Kletten befreit hatte und winkte ihm knapp zu.  
Als Grawp Hermine sah, ließ er Snape achtlos fallen und streckte bereits einen Arm nach ihr aus. Mit einem entsetzten Schrei, sah Severus schon den Boden auf sich zu kommen, prallte aber fast weich auf dem moosigen Untergrund auf, was seinem verwundeten Bein aber dennoch nicht sehr gut tat.

„Verdammt! Wer ist Grawp?!" Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf und schnaufte erledigt auf, wobei er schmerzhaft über seine Wunde strich. Sein Blick huschte zu Hermine rüber und erschrocken sog er Luft in seine Lungen.  
Ohne auf Hermines entsetztes Gesicht zu achten und auch ihre abwehrende Haltung ignorierend, tastete Grawp mit seiner großen, groben Hand nach ihr. Ängstlich versteckte sich Hermine hinter einem Baum, doch als der Kopf Grawps wiederum auftauchte, stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus.  
„Nicht Grawp, nein, lass das. Hermy will das nicht!" Sie wandte sich wie Aal aus seinen Fingern und stürzte Richtung Snape, der nur ungläubig da stand und die Szenerie entsetzt beobachtete.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie besorgt und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Doch seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf dem Riesen, der sich nun doch Merlin sei Dank einem anderen Begehr widmete.  
„Ich denke schon, die Frage ist nur, wie lange noch?! Wer zum Henker ist Grawp?!", fluchte er lauthals und sah von Hermine zu dem Riesen, der sich nun in die Hocke gesetzt hatte, scheinbar zufrieden mit sich, Hermy gefunden zu haben und sich nun den Inhalt eines Vogelnestes schmecken ließ, das er eben aus einer Art Tuch, welches er um seinen Bauch trug hervorgeholt hatte.  
„Nun ja", sagte Hermine knapp und bedachte ihre Chancen den Riesen jemals wieder hinter sich zu lassen. „er ist Hagrids Halbbruder."

Resignation und ein schwaches Aufleuchten von Unglauben machte sich in Snapes Gesicht breit, als er nun seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
„Natürlich, wieso bin ich nicht gleich drauf gekommen…, ich unbedachter Klotz." Augenrollend sah er mit geschürzten Lippen zu dem Übel hinüber, was Hermine ein kleines Lächeln abrang.  
„Aber was tut er hier? Und wieso kennt er dei…, Ihren Namen?" Seine Zornesfalte saß fest zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, und scheinbar war der Riese, mochte er noch so gefährlich sein, einen Augenblick vergessen.

Erschöpft winkte Hermine ab und sah nun ebenfalls zu dem Riesen hinüber, der sich nun einen weiteren Leckerbissen schmecken ließ und sich mit einem Acromantulabein seine Zahnzwischenräume säuberte.  
„Oh mann, ein Riese mit Tischmanieren." Würgend hielt sie sich ihren Mund zu und verhinderte so im letzten Moment sich zu übergeben. Angeekelt sah Snape ebenfalls lieber woanders hin und wartete nun auf Hermines Erklärung.  
„Ehem ja, also das ist eine längere Geschichte, also nur die Kurzfassung. Hagrid hat ihn mit Madame Maxim hergebracht, weil die anderen Riesen ihn gequält haben, weil er so klein ist."  
„Natürlich, klein…" Eine spur Hysterie schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er beobachtete, wie dieser „kleine" Riese nun aus einer unscheinbaren vier Meter Tanne, ein kleines zusammen gefaltetes Etwas gestaltete und seinen Kopf darauf legte.

„Ehem ja, also, Hagrid wollte nicht, dass er dort bleibt und deshalb sollten wir uns ein wenig um ihn kümmern, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte. Er hat uns sogar einmal das Leben gerettet, wobei er sich, den Zorn von einigen Zentauren eingefangen hat", sprach Hermine geschäftig und dachte mit Wehmut an dieses Erlebnis zurück. Nicht, dass sie an das Geschehen selber gerne erinnert werden wollte, aber Ron und Harry waren dabei, wie so immer, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten war.

„Ihnen das Leben gerettet? Also scheint er nicht ganz so wild zu sein, wie sein Äußeres ihn Lügen straft. Hauptsache, er hat nicht vor uns zu begleiten, denn ohne ihn, würde ich mich um einiges wohler fühlen." In Gedanken wägte er ab, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie sich mit Grawp im Genick an Hogwarts anschleichen würden. Genervt rollte er mit seinen Augen.  
„Hm, er ist wohl nicht so sehr wild, wie andere Riesen, aber ich würde ihm nicht unbedingt meinen Kater anvertrauen. Hagrid hat immer gesagt, er kann für seine Kräfte nichts und er weiß nicht einmal, dass er sie hat."

Eine letzte Acromantula versuchte gerade noch an ihnen vorbeizuspringen, aber Grawp fing sie mit seinen klobigen Händen ab und ein fürchterliches Knacken hallte durch den Wald. Angeekelt schüttelte Hermine sich und übergab einem nahestehenden Baum ihre eher klägliche Frühstückmahlzeit zwecks ständiger Aufbewahrung. Ein Taschentuch flattere plötzlich vor ihren Augen und Hermine nahm es dankbar an.  
„Geht's wieder?" Seine seidige Stimme beruhigte sie seltsamer Weise und mit einem unruhigen Blick auf Grawp ruhend, lehnte sie sich erschöpft an einen anderen Baum und nickte verhalten. Die ganzen letzten Wochen waren eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen, und die Vorbereitungen auf ihren Schulabschluss, die reinste Hölle. Wie es ihr nach der Suche der Horkruxe gelungen war, dennoch ihren Abschluss zu machen, grenzte für sie an ein Wunder. Drei Wochen war sie mit Harry und Ron ständig auf der Suche gewesen und ebenfalls ständig auf der Flucht vor Todessern, die von ihrem Vorhaben Wind bekommen hatten.

„Was glauben Sie, wird er uns einfach so gehen lassen?" Mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung deutete der Schwarzhaarige auf den Riesen, der sich gerade einen kleinen Erdhügel als Kopfunterlage zusammen schob und sich genüsslich darauf fallen ließ und einen enormen Krach dabei veranstaltete.  
„Kann schon sein. Er liebt den Wald, wissen Sie?" Etwas melancholisch sah Hermine auf ihre Füße und dachte mit Wehmut an Hagrid zurück. Lebte er noch, oder war er ebenfalls tot, wie so ziemlich alle anderen? Eine Frage, die noch ungeklärt war, aber sollten sie es schaffen, diesen Wald jemals lebend zu verlassen, würde sie die unausweichliche Wahrheit erfahren, wer noch lebte, und wer es nicht geschafft hatte.

Mit seinem zynischen Lächeln, bedachte sie den überdimensionalen Klotz, der einige Meter abseits von ihnen lag und nun „Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts" summte, was ihm zweifelsohne Hagrid beigebracht haben musste.  
„Mir ist so ziemlich egal, was diese überdimensionale Ausgabe Hagrids für Vorlieben hat. Wesentlich wichtiger erscheint mir in Erfahrung zu bringen, stehen wir als Nachspeise auf seinem Speisezettel? Wenn nicht, wie werden wir ihn wieder los?!" Schnaubend hockte Snape sich nieder und lehnte nun ebenfalls an dem Baum, an dem Hermine lehnte.  
Verstimmt blickte Hermine zu dem Dunkelhaarigen herüber und musterte ihn aus schräg gestellten Augen.  
„Immerhin hat er uns gerade das Leben gerettet. Ein wenig Dankbarkeit hätte ich von Ihnen schon erwartet!"

Mit grimmigen Gesicht und eine Augenbraue ins Unermessliche hoch gezogen, beugte er sich vor und starrte sie an. Sie wiederum hielt seinem Blick stand.  
„Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung dessen, wozu ein Riese in der Lage ist und wie viele Menschen ihnen schon zum Opfer gefallen sind?!" Seine scharfe Stimme schnitt ihr ins Gesicht und gereizt zog sie eine Schnute.  
„Halbriese!", brummte sie und sah beflissentlich an ihm vorbei.  
„Besserwisserin!", schnarrte er und lehnte sich wieder an den Baum. Seine Ausstrahlung glich einer Venemosa Tentakula, die nur darauf wartete, zu zuschnappen.  
„Zynischer Besserwisser!", schnappte sie und schlug sich erschrocken ihre Hand vor den Mund.  
_/Du meine Güte, Hermine! Ich fürchte, die Wesen in diesem Wald werden bald nicht das einzige Problem sein, vor dem du dich fürchten musst. Ach was soll´s! Verdient hat er es. Wie kann er nur so verdammt oberflächlich sein…/ __  
_  
Wieder beugte er sich vor und diesmal waren seine Pupillen kaum mehr vom Weiß der Augen zu unterscheiden, denn Hermine hatte das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dass sie gerade in die schwärzesten Seen blickte, die sie jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Seine Lippen geschürzt, machte sie sich auf seine Antwort gefasst, die nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.  
„Sie halten lieber augenblicklich Ihren Mund, oder ich vergesse mich!"  
Sich aus dem Gefahrenbereich entziehend, erhob sich Hermine und blickte ihn nun von oben herab an. Trotzig und schwer mit sich ringend, verschränkte sie ihre Arme und setzte ebenfalls zu einer Antwort an.  
„Damit Sie im Übrigen ein für allemal Bescheid wissen, ich habe nicht vor für Sie zu schweigen, ganz abgesehen davon, ich sage immer das, was ich denke." Ihre Wangen erröteten, aber nicht vor Scham. In ihr erwachte eine schlummernde Kraft, die für alle missverstandenen und unterdrückten Kreaturen kämpfte.

„Und ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, mir ist das schon aufgefallen!", gab er bissig zurück als er nun vor ihr stand und sie wütend mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anfunkelte.  
Er konnte es nicht fassen und er kochte regelrecht über. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich so gegen ihn und seine Überzeugungen zu stellen? Sie musste ihren Verstand verloren haben, sollte sie jemals einen nennenswerten besessen haben.  
Leicht versuchte Hermine einzulenken, denn ihr war nur wenig daran gelegen, in diesem Wald mit ihm begraben zu werden, oder gar, dass sich hier ein weiterer Feind zu den animalischen dazugesellte.

„Hören Sie", sprach sie langsam und gedehnt, denn auch wenn sie sich bemühte, ihre Fassung im Zaum zu halten, so kochte sie innerlich und fand nur mühsam Worte, ihn zu überzeugen.  
„ Ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken, aber erwägen Sie nur unsere Möglichkeiten, mit seiner Hilfe den Wald wieder zu verlassen und das unbeschadet. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie wohl keinen weiteren Spurt mit Ihrem Bein durchstehen werden. Wer würde uns wohl mit einem Riesen im Gepäck zu nahe kommen?" Sie musterte ihn genau und was sie sah, ließ ihre Überzeugung, er sei einer der Besten Zauberer der Zeit, stark anzweifeln. Oder dachte sie einfach zu überspannt? Eine Logik, die sie aber wieder verwarf.

Sein Denkvermögen schien bestens zu funktionieren und so sah er sie von der Seite her an.  
„Ich möchte eigentlich Ihrem sonst so passabel funktionierendes Gehirn, keinesfalls beleidigen, aber warum denken Sie, wird uns MIT ihm keiner näher kommen?! Hm? Was denken Sie?" Abrupt trat er an ihre Seite und drehte sie ruckartig an ihrem Arm in Richtung Grawp.  
„Sehen Sie ihn an! Er hat in diesem Wald kaum natürliche Feinde, was denken Sie, warum dass so ist?!" Seine Stimme klang scharf und ebenso schnell, wie er sie am Arm ergriffen hatte, ließ er sie wieder los, worauf sie sich schmerzhaft an der Stelle rieb.  
Nun, das hatte sie in der Tat nicht bedacht. Aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Riesen, war Grawp geradezu zivilisiert und wohl erzogen. Humpelnd zog Snape sich zurück und lehnte erschöpft an einem Baum. Er beäugte sie argwöhnisch, wobei sein Blick immer wieder Grawp streifte.  
„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht", sprach sie gespielt reuevoll, worauf er sie argwöhnisch anblickte.

„Wir werden diesen Wald so oder so nicht lebend verlassen, was macht es da schon aus, wenn uns ein Riese begleitet, der eine Freundin und einen lahmen Zauberer schützt, der ohnehin kaum eine Wahl hat, weil ich nämlich mit dem Riesen gehen werde", trällerte sie und sah verstohlen zu dem gewaltigen Berg hinbüber, der nun unbesonnen mit einem kleinen Vogel „Fang den Ball" spielte, wobei er versuchte, den so genannten Ball mit seinen Händen zu fangen, indem er sie geräuschvoll ineinander klatschte.

Sich so an die Wand gespielt zu sehen, war für Severus Snape durchaus nichts Neues, sah er sich von seinem alten Mentor Albus, schon des Öfteren vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Aber, nun von einem gerade volljährigen Mädchen, ehem junge Frau…, so dermaßen ausgestochen zu werden, war absolutes Neuland für ihn.  
„Sie wissen, dass das Erpressung ist, nicht wahr?", sprach er honigsüß und trat nun wieder zu ihr heran. Sie reagierte seltsam misstrauisch, was ihn zu der Überzeugung brachte, er besaß wohl noch immer die Gabe der Einschüchterung, allein durch seine Gegenwart. Nun gut, er mochte ihr nachsehen, dass er direkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte und ihr ins rechte Ohr geraunt hatte.  
„Erpressung? Ich sehe das ein wenig anders. Allenfalls eine Interessengemeinschaft gehen Sie ein, wovon Sie allein profitieren", antwortete sie zaghaft und leicht irritiert, worauf er schmunzeln musste.

Sie war keinesfalls eine der Frauen, die sich kuschend in eine Ecke verzog, wenn er seinen Charme spielen ließ, aber gefeit schien sie dagegen keinesfalls zu sein. So schien seine heutige Quote doch noch auf ein gesundes Maß zu steigen.  
„Wenn Sie es schaffen, ihn", worauf er kurz inne hielt und würgen musste, weil er, der Riese, es geschafft hatte, den Ball zu fangen. „von Ihrer Interessengemeinschaft zu überzeugen, dann wird es mir eine Freude sein, Sie zu begleiten."  
Bedächtig wandte sich Hermine um und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er hatte nah hinter ihr gestanden, sodass sie einen Schritt rückwärts ging.  
„Gut!", sprach sie mit fester Stimme und ging schnurstracks auf Grawp zu, was Snape erschrocken registrierte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hallo zusammen. **

**Die Bissigkeiten der Beiden nehmen nicht ab und ich hoffe, euch gefällt es.**

**LG, Jane**

**Kapitel 20. **

Mürrisch stiefelte Severus neben Hermine her und blickte sich immer wieder sorgenvoll um, weil dort keine vier Meter entfernt, der „kleine" Riese hinter ihnen her stampfte.  
Er könnte würgen, wenn er nur daran dachte, wie Hermine sich abgemüht hatte, ihm mit Engelszungen begreiflich zu machen, sie zu begleiten und die resultierenden Folgen dessen. Mit Händen und Füßen hatte sie es ihm erklärt und er gab sich keine große Mühe, sie zu verstehen, sondern spielte „Hermine versteck dich" mit ihr. Letztendlich gab Hermine resigniert und enttäuscht auf und Snape war überglücklich darüber, dass der grobe Klotz nicht verstand, was sie von ihm gewollt hatte und sie gingen ihres Weges, worauf er ihnen schwerfällig hinterher trottete. Ein wenig Schadenfreude machte sich in ihm breit und so glitt ein süffisantes Grinsen über sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht.

„WAS?!" Ihre Stimme schnitt eine scharfe Schneise in seinem momentanen Freudentaumel und holte ihn abrupt aus seinen schadenfrohen Gedanken.  
„Wie bitte?", konterte er ehrlich, denn ihm war nicht bewusst, etwas gesagt oder verpasst zu haben.  
„Wieso bitteschön, tragen Sie die ganze Zeit über dieses selbstherrliche Grinsen in Ihrem Gesicht? War das nun deutlicher?!" Ihre Stimme klang verbissen und wenn er sie so von der Seite ansah, gewannen seine Mundwinkel weiter an Höhe.  
„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass man sich in Ihrer Nähe nicht freuen darf", sagte er lapidar und grinste weiterhin.  
Hermine schnaubte schwer und sah wütend drein.  
„Freuen Sie sich meinetwegen, aber anders…"

Sein Grinsen verschwand zwar nicht, aber dafür Hermines Verbissenheit, es ihm zu untersagen. Was wollte sie auch schon dagegen tun? Ihn an einem Baum festbinden, bis sie sein Lachen nicht mehr sehen, oder hören konnte? Welchen Sinn hätte das schon. Wobei, so ganz abwegig fand sie diesen Gedanken nicht. Folgerichtig schwieg sie sich aus und kämpfte sich gerade mehr schlecht als recht einen kleinen steilen Hang hinauf. Hinter ihr kämpfte sich Snape mit seinem Bein ab und stellte sich dabei doch recht geschickt an, als sie abrutschte und kreischend rücklings gegen ihn prallte. Wagemutig hielt er seine Hände vor sich, und stemmte sie kraftvoll weiter, wobei er sein schmerzendes Bein geflissentlich ignorierte, ebenso den Umstand, dass er ihren Hintern in seinen Händen hielt.

Mangels Intelligenz, stülpte sich Grawp einfach den Hang hinauf und störte sich nicht im Geringsten daran, welche Schwierigkeiten die beiden „Winzlinge" hatten, ihren Weg überhaupt beizubehalten. Prustend hockte sich Severus, oben angelangt, hin und schnaufte schmerzhaft auf, als sein Bein nun lautstark gegen diese Behandlung protestierte. Abrupt wandte sich Hermine zu ihm um und hockte sich neben ihn.  
„Ist es schlimm?" Ihre Stimme hatte nichts Argwöhnisches oder Nachtragendes an sich und so knurrte er nur ein leises „Hm hm".  
„Zeigen Sie mal her", sagte sie interessiert und sah ihn auffordernd an, doch er riss nur seine Augen auf und starrte sie gebannt an.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst. Hier?!"

Augen rollend verzog sie ihr Gesicht und sah ihn gespielt freundlich an.  
„Nein, wir können auch warten, bis wir im Sankt Mungos sind. Natürlich hier, wo denn sonst! Und keine Bange, ich habe schon wesentlich mehr Elend gesehen, als Sie es für möglich halten!"  
Seine Augen fixierten sie scharf und seine Schmerzen ignorierend, stemmte er sich wieder auf und ging einfach weiter, ohne sie noch groß zu beachten. Auf dieses Niveau ließ er sich keinesfalls herab, da musste sie schon andere Geschütze auffahren, aber sein Ego war schon arg auf diese beleidigende Behandlung hin, angekratzt.

Sie hatte definitiv keine Ahnung, wovon sie da redete, dieses junge Ding. Wie wollte sie in ihren jungen Jahren beurteilen, was Elend bedeutete, menschliches Elend, männliches Elend. Er fand sich und seine Ausstattung ganz passabel und überhaupt, was ging es sie schon an?!  
Nach einigen Schritten hatte sie ihn wieder eingeholt und gesellte sich nun grinsend dazu. Etliche Meter gingen sie so nebeneinander her, bis er stehen blieb und blickte sie nun fragend an, noch immer mit dem frechen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, dass wie eingemeißelt schien.  
„Was ist los?" Fragend ruhten ihre Augen auf ihm und ihr Mund wirkte wie das Debüt einer Grinsekatze schlecht hin.  
Knurrend kam er auf sie zu und seine Mimik verriet ihr, ihre Retourkutsche schien erfolgreich gewesen zu sein.  
„Ich rate Ihnen Ihr Grinsen abzulegen Miss Granger, bevor ich es Ihnen aus Ihrem hübschen Gesicht nehme."

Wieder einmal standen sie sich wie Kampfhähne gegenüber, wobei er sie mit seinen üblichen Tränkemeisterblicken konfrontierte und sie ihm mutig entgegen trotzte.  
„Tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich nehme nur Drohungen mit persönlicher Anrede entgegen!" Wie ein Bollwerk, oder um so den nötigen Abstand gegen ihn zu wahren, stemmte sie ihre Arme ineinander und besaß noch immer die Dreistigkeit, ihn frech an zu grinsen.  
„Gut! Hast du bitte die Güte, dein Grinsen aus deinem Gesicht zu entfernen, sonst vergesse ich mich, hast du das verstanden?!" Seine Wangen erröteten vor Zorn und Hermine hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als es noch weiter auszureizen.  
„In Verbindung mit, Hermine, könntest du bitte aufhören zu Grinsen, verstehe ich dass sehr wohl."

Das brachte das Fass zum überkochen und auf einmal sah sie sich ihm keine zwei-drei Zentimeter gegenüber, wobei er sie grob an den Schultern packte. Das Feuer der Wut loderte heiß und er konnte nur schwer einen Ausbruch verhindern, denn ihre Art ihn auf die Palme zu bringen, beherrschte sie anscheinend perfekt. Irgendetwas hielt ihn auf. Waren es ihre warmen Augen, die ihn noch immer anzulächeln schienen, oder der Umstand, dass er ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte, er wusste es nicht. Jedenfalls gab sie nicht nach und er sah sich gezwungen, ihre Nähe zu meiden, da ihm sonst noch einige andere Dinge einfallen würden, die er mit ihr machen würde.

Er nannte sich einen Narren. Die seltsam, wirren Gedanken, die seinen Geist beherrschten, seit dem sie ihn verführt hatte, waren von sehr erfreulicher und realer Natur, wobei er sich fragte, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie es bei vollem Bewusstsein tat. Er war zwar kein verzweifelter Mann, denn schließlich hatte selbst er seine Mätressen gehabt und dann und wann ein Freudenhaus besucht, aber dieses junge Ding forderte seine extremsten Reserven auf und die waren alles andere als elastisch.  
Verwirrt sah Hermine ihm hinterher, wie er davon humpelte und konnte es doch nicht fassen.

/_Was war das denn eben? Ich bin mir sicher, da war etwas, in seinen Augen und damit meine ich nicht seinen Wunsch, mir an die Gurgel zu gehen. Meine Güte Hermine! Ich glaub, du wirst langsam bekloppt! Ein anständiges Bad und eine Mütze voll Schlaf werden wohl genügen, um dieses wirre Spiel zu beenden./_

Sie eilte hinter ihm her und so gelang es ihnen auch, schweigsam, mit dem weniger leisen Grawp im Gepäck, sich Hogwarts zu nähern. Das Dämmerlicht machte nun langsam der Dunkelheit Platz und die Schatten wurden zunehmend länger, sodass sie aussahen, wie lange schlanke Finger, die nach etwas unerreichbarem gierten. Vereinzelt fielen bereits Lichter durch die einzelnen Äste und gaben somit immer mehr vom Antlitz Hogwarts frei. Sich seinen Weg durch Gestrüpp und Geäst bahnend, machte sich Grawp daran, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, wofür Hermine und Severus ihm nicht minder dankbar waren. So hatte sich nun auch dieses Problem von ganz allein gelöst, blieben nur noch unbedeutend weitere übrig. Ein lautes Krachen erklang vor ihnen, als wäre dort etwas kraftvoll hinein befördert worden.  
Langsam schlichen sie sich an, nachdem sie sich achselzuckend ansahen, fanden aber nichts weiter, als ihre Taschen, an Ästen hängend. Grawp musste sie wohl achtlos weggeschleudert haben, eventuell, weil sie sich als nicht fressbar erwiesen.

„Meine Güte, ich weiß nicht, wo er die Taschen her hat, aber ich bin ihm unendlich dankbar, nicht in diesen Klamotten auf dem Ball auftauchen zu müssen." Sie blickte an sich herunter und zweifelte stark daran, dass sie so jemals ungesehen in die Kerker gelangt wäre. Mühsam schulterte sie ihre große Tasche und Snape hievte sich mürrisch das Zelt über seinen Rücken.  
„Offensichtlich hatte er ebenso ein Einsehen, wo wir in der nächsten Nacht unterkommen!", schnarrte er, noch immer absolut von seiner Einstellung überzeugt, ein Riese sei alles andere als eine angenehme Begleitung. Wobei, er musste sich eingestehen, ohne dessen Begleitung, hätten sie den verbotenen Wald wohl definitiv nicht so unbeschadet verlassen, was er ihr gegenüber aber nie zugeben würde.

„Oh, was Ihre Schlafmöglichkeiten anbelangt", sprach sie, als sie auch schon von ihm unterbrochen wurde.  
„Deine Schlafmöglichkeiten, bitte. Ich denke, es ist nur zu angebracht, wenn ich nun zu dir sage, du Besserwisserin, sollte dir dasselbe zuteil werden." Seine Schritte verhallten im Wald zu ebenmäßig leiser werdenden Geräuschen, als Hermine abrupt stehen blieb und ihm ungläubig hinterher sah.  
Nun gut, wenn er es so haben wollte, dann bitte.  
Eilends holte sie ihn wieder ein, nachdem sie aus ihrem anfänglichen Schock zustand wieder zu sich kam und nahm ihren Gesprächsfaden von eben wieder auf. Doch, die persönliche Anrede fiel ihr alles andere als leicht.

„Ja, wo waren wir…, ach ja. Ihr…, äh dein Schlafplatz für die nächsten zwei Tage wird eine Höhle sein, in der Sirius damals mit Seidenschnabel untergekommen ist, dort solltest du…"  
Wieder unterbrach er sie, als er sie am Arm festhielt und sie anfunkelte.  
„Du meinst Black?!" Seine Stimme klang gefährlich und ein wenig Speichel traf auf ihr Gesicht, als er verächtlich den verhassten Namen aussprach.  
Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn einen Moment an. Erst Sekunden später realisierte sie, dass sie damals nicht unbedingt Freunde gewesen waren.  
„Sicher, aber ich denke, es wird schon gehen, oder?" Einen Moment lang sah Severus Snape sie unergründlich an. Dunkle Schatten legten sich über sein Gesicht, als er sich mit einem „Hrmpf" umdrehte und Hermine ihm nun schon wieder hinterher sah.  
_/Wird das nun zur Gewohnheit?!_/, fragte sie sich und überbrückte seinen Vorsprung mit wenigen Schritten.

Nun lag Hogwarts zu ihrer linken Hand und wirkte mit seinen Zinnen und Türmen, wie ein verwunschenes Schloss, welches seine Arme nach ihnen ausstreckte um in dessen Gewalt zu gelangen. Aber ein wenig war es auch, wie das Heim kommen nach langer Zeit, denn das war es ja auch schließlich die letzten Jahre für Beide gewesen, ein Heim.  
„Wir müssen Richtung Hogsmead und noch ein wenig weiter. Es ist zwar nicht das Hilton, aber immerhin werden wir dort am allerwenigsten vermutet."  
Hogsmead umgingen sie großzügig und nun machten sie sich an den beschwerlichen Aufstieg, denn die Höhle war etwas weiter oben gelegen, weshalb es auch so verlockend war, hier zu übernachten. Niemand würde ein Lagerfeuer sehen, zumal, wenn der Eingang etwas verdeckt werden würde. Keuchend kamen sie endlich an ihrem Lager an und Snape fluchte lauthals, weil es ihm nicht mal vergönnt war, mit einem Zauberstab für Licht zu sorgen.  
„Ich werde nach Hogsmead runter gehen und sehen, ob ich etwas Essbares auftreiben kann. Versuchen Sie inzwischen…"

„Ich denke, wir haben uns auf die persönliche Anrede geeinigt, Hermine." Tief und rau erklang seine Stimme, worauf Hermine erst einmal schlucken musste. Sie hatte doch arge Probleme, ihn zu duzen, ganz abgesehen davon, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen.  
„Natürlich, tut mir Leid. Also, wie gesagt, ich gehe nach Hogsmead und DU bereitest schon einmal das Lager. Ich denke, ich bin in einer Stunde spätestens wieder da."  
Ihre Schritte knirschten auf dem felsigen Untergrund, als sie sich dem Ausgang zuwandte, als er sie noch einmal zurückrief.  
„Du sagtest, mein Schlaflager, wo wird deins sein?" Er folgte ihr einige Meter vor die Höhle und sah sie skeptisch an.

Wollte sie nun etwa direkt darauf verzichten, in seiner Nähe zu sein, und nahm nur zu gerne das Angebot eines weichen, komfortablen Bettes in Hogsmead an? Wahrscheinlich.  
Leicht stellte Hermine ihren Kopf schräg und sah ihn irritiert an.  
„Ich werde später nach Hogwarts gehen und morgen früh versuchen, in die Winkelgasse zu flohen, damit ich, äh, wir, wieder in den Genuss eines Zauberstabes gelangen, wenn es Recht ist. Nur ist es wohl sinnvoll, wenn ich dazu erst einmal Erkundigungen einhole, ob ich inzwischen als vermisst gelte. Und wer ist für solche Informationen besser geeignet, als Madame Rosmerta?"  
Scheinbar beunruhigte ihn ihr Vorhaben, denn er hielt sie an ihrer Schulter zurück, sodass sich Hermine nun fragend nach ihm umdrehte.

„Sei vorsichtig", raunte er ihr zu und scheinbar meinte er es wirklich so, denn er drückte kurz ihre Schulter und spielte mit einer ihrer wirren Locken. Leicht irritiert starrte sie ihn an und schluckte schwer. Auf was hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen? Sie hatte weit aus weniger Probleme damit, Hogwarts wieder zu sehen, als seine Nähe direkt zu spüren, die ihr inzwischen so vertraut war. Nicht, dass seine Nähe Unbehagen bereitete, nein, wohl eher das Gegenteil war es, was ihr ein sonderbares Gefühl in der Magengegend verursachte. Wie sollte sie mit diesem neu gewonnenen Gefühl umgehen? Nicht, dass es ungewohnt für sie war, aber doch nicht ihm gegenüber…  
„Sicher. Irgendetwas, was du nicht magst?" Ihre Stimme klang leicht flatternd, fast so, als wolle sie sich gerade verabschieden, was ihm natürlich nicht verborgen blieb und so zog er seine Hand aus ihren Haaren zurück.

„Kesselkuchen, alles, nur das nicht", sprach er und wandte sich ruckartig zur Höhle zurück, und verschwand damit im dunklen Schatten, der ihn geradezu verschluckte.  
Zögernd bewegte sich Hermine und ging schwer in Gedanken Richtung Hogsmead, um die benötigten Dinge zu besorgen. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück, zu diesem äußerst seltsamen Moment, schüttelte dann aber ihren Kopf, um ihn für andere, im Augenblick wesentlicheren, Dinge frei zu halten. Sonderlich gelingen wollte es ihr allerdings nicht.  
Düster lagen die verschrobenen Häuser aneinander und wirkten im halbdunklen wie angetrunkene Freunde, die sich einander Halt gaben. Die Gassen lagen unwirklich einsam und nur vereinzelt fiel Licht aus dem Innern der verglasten Fenster, sodass die düsteren Ecken noch schauriger wirkten.  
Zügig machte sie sich auf direkten Weg zu den „Drei Besen" und blickte die Schrumpfköpfe nur schief an, als sie wieder einen ihrer dummen Sprüche zum Besten geben wollten.

Angenehm schlug ihr die Wärme des Kamins entgegen und der Geruch von Butterbier und warmen Essens, ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Die große Gestalt Rosmertas kam direkt auf sie zu und drückte sie herzlich an ihren überdimensionalen Busen.  
„Meine Liebe, schön dass es dir gut geht. Bist du allein?" Mit ihrer Schürze wischte sie sich ein Tränchen weg und sah Hermine bedrückt an.  
Wer mag es ihr verdenken, dachte Hermine und kämpfte ebenfalls mit ihren Tränen.  
„Ja, ich bin allein. Wer sollte denn auch sonst noch mit mir da sein…" Ihr Kopf senkte sich merklich und ihre Kehle schnürte sich unangenehm zu.

Leicht verwirrt sah Rosmerta Hermine an und verstand nicht recht, beließ es aber dabei.  
„Was möchtest du trinken, Liebes, oder soll es etwas zu Essen sein?" Wuselnd verschwand die üppig beladene Frau hinter ihren Tresen und sah Hermine aus großen Augen an.  
Bis auf drei ältere Männer war Rosmertas Laden verwaist, außer man zählte die blöd grinsenden Schrumpfköpfe dazu.  
„Ich bräuchte ein paar Flaschen Butterbier und einige Pasteten zum mitnehmen. Ein Brot und dazu eine Wurst wäre auch nicht schlecht." In Gedanken zählte sie ihr Bargeld ab und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, am morgigen Tag, passende Medizin für Severus zu besorgen… Severus, meine Güte, wie das klang…

Aus ihrem Tranceähnlichen Zustand geholt, reichte Rosmerta ihr eine Papiertüte, worauf einige Münzen den Besitzer tauschten.  
„Haben Sie noch den Tagespropheten von heute Rosmerta?"  
Die Frau nickte bedächtig und kramte hinter der Theke herum, als sie auch schon „Ach da ist er ja", rief und ihn feierlich Hermine überreichte.  
„Danke, bis dann."  
Noch vor dem Geschäft flog ihr Blick suchend über die Seiten, aber es war, als hätte dieser Kampf niemals stattgefunden. Mit keiner einzigen Zeile wurden Hermine, Harry oder Ron erwähnt, ganz abgesehen, von irgendeinem anderen Opfer, oder jemand ganz bestimmten.  
„Einen merkwürdigen Humor hatte der Tagesprophet schon immer, aber dass sie es sich entgehen lassen, diese Story komplett auseinander zu pflücken, sieht ihnen so gar nicht ähnlich."  
Verwundert und mit ihrer Last bepackt, machte Hermine sich auf und achtete darauf, auf dem Rückweg nicht gesehen zu werden.  
Am morgigen Tag würde der Ball stattfinden und sie konnte sich keinen traurigeren Anlass vorstellen, weshalb es wohl in einer riesigen Trauerfeier enden würde.


	21. Chapter 21

**Huhuuu, jemand da, der liest?**

**Kapitel 21.**

Still und schwarz lag die Anhöhe zu ihren Füßen. Ihre Schritte waren nicht zu hören, denn die saftigen Wiesen unter ihren Schuhen schluckten jedes Geräusch. Der Abendhimmel lugte silbern schimmernd über die Bergkuppe herüber, wie ein heimlicher Beobachter, der wissentlich schwieg, während ein einzelner Stern auf das abendliche Szenario herunter blickte und Hermine verträumt zu ihm hinauf sah.  
Sie musste daran denken, wie sich die Mitglieder des Ordens, nebst goldenem Trio, wie sie oft genannt wurden, auf den entscheidenden Kampf vorbereiteten und auf das Eintreffen der Todesser gewartet hatten. In jenem Moment waren ebenfalls die ersten Sterne zu sehen gewesen und Harry und sie hatten sie nachdenklich beobachtet. 

**Rückblende**

Wabernd schlich die Stille umher, wurde unerträglich und so beschäftigten sich die Wartenden mit dem dahin dümpeln ihrer Gedanken, um sich von dem bevorstehenden Kampf abzulenken. Bedrückende Unterhaltungen wurden geführt und gegenseitiges Aufmuntern machte die Runde.  
Blinkend am aufkommenden Nachthimmel, zwinkerten vereinzelnd Sterne hinter einer lückenhaften Wolkenfront, welche die kommende Nacht einläuteten.  
„Glaubst du, dort irgendwo sehen meine Eltern heute zu?" Harrys Stimme klang zaghaft, und ehrfürchtig, und auch, wenn er seine langjährige Freundin neben ihm nicht direkt ansprach, fühlte sie mit ihm und verstand ihn nur zu gut.  
„Natürlich, Harry." Sie hätte ihm nur zu gerne eine bessere, zufrieden stellende Antwort gegeben, aber was sollte sie ihm schon sagen, was er nicht schon selbst wusste. Die Dinge waren nun einmal so gekommen, wie sie im Augenblick waren, daran vermochte nicht einmal Merlin etwas ändern. Bittere Zeiten und ebenso bittere Erlebnisse hatten ihren Freund zu dem gemacht, der er heute war. Eine Waise, mit fragwürdiger und zugleich ehrenvoller Aufgabe.  
Gefasst senkte er seinen Blick und starrte zu seinen Füßen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und schnaufte schwerfällig aus.  
„Hermine, falls ich dass hier nicht überlebe", gespielt lächelnd schnaufte er auf, wurde aber von ihr bei seinen Äußerungen unterbrochen.  
„Unterstehe dich! Du wirst dass gefälligst überleben, wehe dir, wenn nicht, Harry Potter! Ich werde dich finden und wenn ich dich an den Haaren wieder ins Leben zurückziehen muss!" Sie tauchte nah vor seinem Gesicht auf und tastete nach seinen Schultern, die sie nun, wie zur Bestätigung, fest drückte.  
Ein kümmerliches Lächeln rann verloren über sein Gesicht und gerade, als er Hermine dankbar umarmen wollte, ertönte der Aufruf, dass es begann.  
Die Todesser griffen an. 

**Rückblende Ende**

Der Tag war hart gewesen und zerrte sehr an ihren körperlichen Reserven. Schnaufend erklomm sie mit ihrer Last den Hügel und fand Severus, in der Höhle vor einem winzigen Feuer sitzend, wieder, welches er mit wenigen Ästen und etwas trockenem Zunder entfacht hatte. Warme Farben spiegelten das Feuer, Schatten und Licht auf seinem ebenso müden Gesicht wieder und als sie ihre Tasche abstellte, sah sie seine geröteten Augen. Seine Miene verbittert, wenn nicht sogar mürrisch verzogen, legte er einen weiteren Ast in das Feuer, wobei er sie geflissentlich ignorierte. Sich wärmend rieb er seine Hände über die Wärme spendende Quelle ineinander und sah dabei zu, wie ein kleines Scheit eben mit einem lauten Knall zerbarst. Zwei weitere Feuer loderten in seinen Augen wieder und wenn er seine Lider senkte, so glaubte Hermine, wurde es schlagartig dunkler. Sie rief sich wieder zur Ordnung und hockte sich neben ihm an die Wärmequelle, wo sie sich ebenfalls ihre fröstelnden Hände rieb.

„Es ist verdammt kalt geworden. Besser, Sie…, besser, du schließt direkt den Eingang wenn ich gehe." In ihren Händen kehrte so etwas wie Normalität zurück, denn inzwischen kribbelten sie und fühlten sich wieder halbwegs lebendig, statt halberfroren an.  
Er schwieg sich aus. Warum es so war, sie wusste es nicht. Wollte sie es wissen? Oh doch, sie wollte schon, nur fragen würde sie ihn nicht, es würde wohl zu weit gehen, wenn sie ihn nun auch noch nach seinen persönlichen Belangen ausfragen würde. In den letzten Tagen war sie ihm bereits so nah gewesen, wie sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
„Ich habe Butterbier." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer belächelnden Fratze, was sie aber nicht mitbekam. „und Kürbispastete mit gebracht. Im Tagespropheten stand übrigens nichts über uns und auch Rosmerta hat mich nicht wie eine Entführte oder eine Komplizin empfangen. Aber seltsam war sie schon, wenn ich es recht überlege." Grübelnd knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe herum und verzog ihre Augenbrauen zu einem geraden Strich. Sicher, irgendetwas war mit ihr gewesen, aber was es war, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Nun, vermutlich erging es ihr, wie vielen anderen auch, die um jemanden trauerten und noch immer ungläubig mit der Realität zu Recht kommen mussten. Wer mochte es ihr da verdenken, wenn sie sich merkwürdig benahm.

Einen Schlafsack hatte er bereits ausgerollt und sich einen einigermaßen, den Umständen angepassten, Schlafplatz hergerichtet. Es wirkte nicht sonderlich einladend, auf dem rauen steinigen Boden zu schlafen und wahrscheinlich würde er am Morgen nicht nur Schmerzen im Bein verspüren, sondern ebenso auch im Rücken. Beneiden tat sie ihn nicht und wünschte, ihn mit nach Hogwarts nehmen zu können, um ihn zumindest in Madame Pomfreys Obhut zu geben. Aber der Luxus, einen Heiler mit seiner Wunde zu betrauen, lag noch in weiter Ferne. Weiß Merlin, was noch auf sie wartete und wie es weiter ging, wenn sie erst einmal die Beweise gesammelt hatten.  
„Wir sollten noch besprechen, wo genau d…, du dein Denkarium aufbewahrst. Ebenso, wie ich in deine Privaträume gelange. Wobei, ich weiß nicht einmal, wo die überhaupt sind", bemerkte sie ernüchtert und sah zu ihm herüber.  
Ein Hauch eines Lächelns, gemischt mit Traurigkeit und Kummer, überflog sein Gesicht.  
„Wen wundert es. Du musstest nicht einmal nachsitzen, zumindest nicht bei mir, die Musterschülerin die du warst." Sein Grinsen gewann Oberhand und irritiert blickte Hermine zurück.  
„Ich?! Eine Musterschülerin? Und das aus deinem Mund!" Schmunzelnd sah sie ihn an und erntete doch nur einen Hauch eines Lächelns. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, soviel war schon mal sicher.  
„Was mich aber doch interessiert, warum hast du mich als Schülerin nicht aufgerufen?!" Interessiert sah sie ihn an und war auf seine Ausführung gespannt. Es hatte sie schon immer gewurmt, dass er sie als Schülerin geflissentlich ignorierte, wenn sie etwas zum Thema beisteuern hätte können.

Ein tiefes Grollen hallte leise in der kleinen Höhle wieder, welches aus seinem Brustkorb ertönte, was wohl einem Lachen gleich kam. Mit geschürzten Lippen sah er sie grinsend an, und genoss es, sie einmal unwissend zu erleben.  
„Es hat dich geärgert, oder?" Schmunzelnd sah er sie an und kostete seinen kleinen Moment des Triumphes aus.

„Du warst eine fürchterliche Schülerin, die zu allen Themen etwas zu sagen hatte und das, wie aus einem Lehrbuch. Ein Lehrer, der dein Potential nicht erkennt, hat seinen Beruf verfehlt. Ich muss dir leider sagen, dein Wissensdurst hätte alle anderen Schüler weit überfordert, dies war einer der Gründe, warum du in meinem Unterricht ausgebremst wurdest." Er sah wieder zurück in das kleine Feuer zu seinen Füßen, blinzelte die Schatten von seinem Gesicht und sah wieder zu ihr auf. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr das pure Ärgernis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und ebenso einige deftige Fragen, nebst einiger Vorwürfe, die sie von sich schieben wollte.  
„Ja, es hat mich geärgert! Tut mir Leid, ich verstehe es nicht. Zum einen sagst du, ich sei eine bemerkenswerte Schülerin und im nächsten Moment sagst du, ich war fürchterlich. Was ist verwerflich daran, Wissen zu besitzen?" Sie hatte sich kerzengerade aufgesetzt und war bereit für ein weiteres Wortgefecht, aber ihr ehemaliger Lehrer schien nicht dafür bereit zu sein.  
Er schob seine Arme vor, legte seine Ellenbogen auf seine angewinkelten Knie und sein Kinn fand Platz auf seinen Handflächen. Er wirkte weder feindselig noch provokant. Es schien, als sei er gerade an einem völlig anderen Ort, während seine Gedanken ebenfalls abschweiften. Sein Blick stur aufs Feuer gerichtet.

„Severus?!" Zaghaft streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte sein Knie, welches vom Feuer eine enorme Hitze innehatte. Er reagierte nicht.  
„Severus?! Was ist mit dir?" Verwirrt drückte sie zaghaft zu und fast wünschte sie sich bei seinem Anblick, nicht gefragt zu haben, oder einfach in dem Disput fest zu hängen, in dem sie sich eigentlich mittendrin glaubte.  
Seine dunklen Augen richteten sich auf sie und bohrten sich fast in ihr Innerstes.  
„Hast du schon Pläne für die Zukunft Hermine?" Irritiert sah sie ihn an und runzelte ihre Stirn.  
Nein, über ihre Zukunft hatte sie sich vor dem Schulabschluss, also vor dem bevorstehenden Kampf, keine Gedanken gemacht, wo sie doch glaubte, keine zu haben, aber welche Richtung sie einschlagen wollte, wusste sie genau. Bis vor kurzem, glaubte sie noch fest daran, diesen Kampf nicht lebend zu überstehen, warum also Vorkehrungen für das weitere Leben treffen, welches erst einmal erstrebt werden musste.  
Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und sah dann nachdenklich vor sich hin.  
„Ich möchte in der Forschung arbeiten, mit Hinsicht auf essenzielle Medizin für seltene Krankheiten und deren Folgen. Noch habe ich mich bei keinem Tränkemeister beworben, denn ich fand es nicht Recht, wenn ich jemandem einen Platz streitig mache, wo ich ihn nach dem Kampf doch vielleicht gar nicht mehr benötige. Dir ist sicher bekannt, dass ich zuerst ein Jahr ein Praktikum machen muss, bevor ich überhaupt an der Universität angenommen werde."

Nickend schien er in Gedanken zu sein, aber was es auch war, es bewegte ihn offenbar.  
„Ich dachte mir bereits, dass es dich in diese Richtung zieht. Ich habe es bemerkt, mit welcher Effizienz du beim Brauen der Tränke gearbeitet hast, die mir sehr bekannt vorkommt. Dieses eine Jahr Praktikum wird für dich die Hölle sein, dass kann ich dir bereits verraten, bei welchem Meister du auch immer lernen wirst. Versteh mich nicht falsch Hermine, aber du wirst dich umstellen müssen. Wirst eigenständiger handeln und denken müssen, als es ein Lehrbuch dir je vermitteln kann. Aber ich denke, auch wenn das für dich nun etliche Fragen aufgeworfen hat, du musst gehen."

Und Gedanklich setzte er noch hinzu: Meine Güte, ich bin nicht besser als das Wiesel und Potter. In welche Gefahr habe ich sie nur gebracht?! Warum musste ich ausgerechnet auf sie treffen?!  
Verständnislos sah Hermine ihr Gegenüber an und bewegte sich doch nicht, weil sie glaubte, das konnte jetzt nicht alles gewesen sein. Endlich erfuhr sie, was ihr schon lange auf der Seele lastete, ganz davon abgesehen, dass so etwas wie eine normale Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen statt gefunden hatte, ohne sich in einem verbalen Zwischenakt wieder gefunden zu haben. Sie hatte es schon aufgeben wollen, mit ihm überhaupt ein normales Gespräch führen zu können, schon allein, wenn man bedachte, was in der vergangenen Woche alles geschehen war. Zu aller erst der Kampf, der grauenvolle alles entscheidende Kampf, dann der verzweifelte Aufruf eines Mannes, der die folgenden Stunden und Tage nicht löschbar in ihrem Geist verankert hatte und ebenfalls die seltsamen Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte. Die aber keines Falls normal sein konnten, denn für einen Severus Snape hegte man keine freundlichen Gefühle, und erst recht keine anderen.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Nun war es soweit. Nun würden sich ihre Wege vorübergehend trennen und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr gefallen würde. In der relativ kurzen Zeit hatte sie diesen Mann schätzen und ein wenig kennen gelernt, wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie fragte sich, was sie bloß angestellt hatte, dass sie vom Leben so bestraft wurde.  
Irgendjemand da oben, muss mich wirklich hassen, entsprang es ihren Gedanken, aber schon stand sie im Eingang und hörte ein leises Gewittergrollen, welches sich von weitem bemerkbar machte und in Kürze wohl über diesen Flecken Erde hereinplatzen würde. Noch, so schien es, war es weit weg, was sich aber in dieser Gegend schnell ändern konnte. Schon setzten erste Regentropfen ein, die prasselnd zu Boden fielen, und weitere würden folgen wenn sie so gen Himmel blickte. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart neben sich eher, als dass sie ihn sah.  
„Den Gang im Kerker hinunter und dann direkt links halten. Mandragora officinarum, Herpo der Üble wird dich hineinlassen, wenn du ihm dieses Kennwort sagst. Und lass dich nicht von ihm entmutigen, er hat, nun sagen wir mal, eine etwas eigensinnige Art. Ich begleite dich ein Stück."

Still schweigend gingen sie im Schutz der Dunkelheit Richtung Hogwarts, wobei der Regen ihre Kleidung inzwischen größtenteils durchnässt hatte. Grollend kündigte das aufkommende Gewitter sein Näher kommen an, wobei ein gleißender, gezackter Blitz über den Zinnen Hogwarts aufleuchtete und das ehrwürdige Schloss in ein gespenstisches silbernes Licht tauchte. Aufgescheuchte Fledermäuse, die bei ihrer Futtersuche gestört wurden, schwirrten schrill fiepend gen verbotenen Wald und verschwanden in dessen dunkle Nischen.  
Unweit von den Ländereien von Hogwarts, blieben sie stehen und sahen ehrfürchtig zum Schloss hinauf. Für beide war dieser Ort lange Jahre Heim und Zuflucht gewesen, und Momente der stillen Eintracht und Zufriedenheit gesellten sich zu ihren augenblicklichen gemischten Gefühlen, ihrer bevorstehenden Aufgabe und sich selbst gegenüber, während der Regen unermüdlich von ihren Gesichtern herab perlte.  
Schwer lastete es auf seinem Gewissen, sie los zu schicken, denn ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, was auf sie zu kommen würde. Unendliche Trauer, Erinnerungen und vielleicht auch der ein oder andere Schüler, der ebenso viel Leid ertrug, wie sie selbst. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es war, einen Freund zu verlieren. An jenem Tag, verlor sie alle, was für ein Alptraum!  
„Das Denkarium befindet sich in meinem Schlafgemach in einem Schrank. Du wirst ihn nicht übersehen können."  
„Gut", sprach sie knapp und wollte schon gehen, als er sie an ihrer Schulter zurück hielt. Unermüdlich grollte der Donner und mit etlichen „Plitsch" und „Platsch", fielen endlose kühle Tropfen auf die Erde nieder.  
„Du sollst wissen, dass es mir Leid tut, dich mit in diese Geschichte hinein gezogen zu haben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine andere Wahl." Seine raue Stimme klang seltsam reuevoll, was sie trotz ihrer aufkommenden Panik, auf dieses Trauerfest gehen zu müssen, bemerkte.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, konnte ihn aber nur noch schemenhaft erkennen. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie ein schwarzer Schatten, das zwischendurch von einem Blitz erhellt wurde. Ebenso dunkle Augen sahen zu ihr hinunter und ein warmer Hauch streichelte über ihre Wange, als er mit einer Hand darüber strich und kurz darauf verweilte.  
„Sei vorsichtig Hermine", flüsterte er, bevor er mit schnellen Schritten im Dunkel der Nacht verschwand und Hermine perplex zurück ließ. Mit ihrer Rechten fühlte sie die Stelle, an der er sie eben noch berührt hatte und sah ihm hinterher.  
„Ich glaube, ich werde noch wahnsinnig", wisperte sie zaghaft und machte sich auf, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen.


	22. Chapter 22

Huhuuu.

schön, wenn die FF doch gelesen wird. freut

**Ronja:** Na ja, so ist das eben, wenn man mehrere Geshcichten zu selben Zeit liest und ´bei manchen FF´s nur sporadisch, oder nach Monaten gepostet wird. Ich hatte lange Zeit Schwierigkeiten, doc-Dokumente zu laden, weil ich mit einem neuen Programm arbeite und ich dort erst einmal herausfinden musste, wie das umwandeln funktionierte.

**Zephyr:** Ja, so bin ich eben, dann gehts mal ganz flott, wenn ich die nötige Zeit habe. Ich mag das Drum herum auch und wenn es gut geschrieben ist, dann steuert das nur zu meiner beflügelten Phantasie dazu. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, es so bei zubehalten.

Dann fasel ich jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 22**

Zögernd schritt sie über die Wiesen Hogwarts, wo noch vor einer Woche das saftige Grün stellenweise von einem satten Rot des Gemetzels überdeckt wurde. Langsam erklomm sie die Stufen zum Portal hinauf, vorbei an den steinernen Ebern, die große Flügeltür berührend und verharrte für einen Moment. War sie wirklich auf das vorbereitet, was hinter diesen Türen auf sie wartete? Sie hoffte es inständig, andernfalls würde sie Stück für Stück daran zerbrechen.  
Mit einem Ruck schob sie eine der Türen an, die sich dann wie von Geisterhand selbstständig öffnete und nun den Blick auf die Eingangshalle preisgab.  
Golden und warm wirkte die Eingangshalle. Vertraut wie immer, mit nur einem kleinen Unterschied…, sie war verwaist.  
Die Fackeln an den Wänden flackerten und warfen so ein gespenstisch, lebendiges Schattenspiel an die Wände, welches Hermine aber gewohnt beruhigend zur Kenntnis nahm. Eine Art Normalität kehrte nun in ihr zurück, sobald sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle getan hatte. Doch die Leere der Halle vermochte ihre innere Unruhe nicht gerade zu Freudensprüngen zu ermutigen.

„Was hast du erwartet Granger, einen Empfangskomitee?!", schollt sie sich selbst und schulterte erneut ihre riesige Tasche mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie im Augenblick mit sich führte.  
Die Eingangshalle mochte noch verwaist gewesen sein, aber schon auf den eigensinnigen Stufen, die die Besonderheit besaßen, selbständig die Richtung zu ändern, in die ihre Benutzer eigentlich meist nicht wollten, tummelten sich einige Schüler, die sie wie selbstverständlich gebrauchten. Erzürnt machte Hermine sich auf den Weg und hatte nur ein knappes Nicken für einige Schüler übrig, die schwatzend und giggelnd umher gingen.

Waren denn diese Kinder total gefühlskalt, oder war es ihnen etwa entgangen, dass hier vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit ein Krieg statt gefunden hatte?! Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Und als ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw, mit einer auf der Stirn prangenden Frage, auf sie zu steuerte, als er die Schulsprecherin erblickte, setzte sie gekonnt einen tödlichen Blick gegen ihn auf, sodass er es sich abrupt anders überlegte und zerknirscht von dannen zog.  
„Schwachkopf!", fluchte sie leise und bezwang die ersten Stufen, die zu ihren Turm hinauf führten. In den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte sie nicht, zu sehr würde sie an vergangene Zeiten erinnert, welches ihr auch so schon genügend Probleme bereitete. Ständig mit den Erinnerungen an erfreulichere Tage konfrontiert zu werden, war für sie im Augenblick eine Bürde, aber an den Ort zurück zu kehren, an dem alles nach ihren Freunden schrie, war grauenhaft. So ging sie zielstrebig auf ihr separates Zimmer zu, welches sie als Schulsprecherin besaß. Sie dankte Merlin dafür, dass sie sich damals richtig entschieden hatte, als zur Wahl stand, Turm oder Einzelzimmer.

„Alia acta est", murmelte sie leise ihr Passwort, wobei sie sich fragte, für wen sie überhaupt leise sprach, wenn doch niemand mehr da war, vor dem sie ihr Passwort geheim halten musste. Mit einem beruhigenden Knacken sprang die Tür auf. Kaum, dass die Tür einen Spalt weit offen stand, flog eine rote Flaschenbürste mit einem Affentempo auf sie zu und sprang auf ihren Arm. Mit weit geöffneten Augen empfing sie das rote Wollknäuel, welches sich als Krummbein herausstellte, den sie nun liebevoll drückte und kraulte.  
„Krummbein…, mein lieber Krummbein…" Tränen kullerten an ihrer Wange herunter, die nicht enden wollten. Schluchzend drückte sie ihr Haustier an sich und ließ dabei ihre schwere Tasche fallen.  
„Hermine…, oh du bist hier, und nicht bei ihm?", erklang es auf einmal hinter ihr und schlagartig versteifte sie sich. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in die braunen Augen Parvatis´.  
„Bei…, bei wem…, wem sollte ich denn sein?" Krummbein sprang wieder von ihrem Arm herunter und flitzte die Stufen hinunter. Soviel zu dem Thema seiner Freude, sie nach einer Woche wieder zu sehen. Merkwürdig schief sah Parvati sie an, zuckte kurz mit ihrer Schulter und verschwand in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Ahnungslos sah Hermine ihr hinterher.

„Wie nebulös die nur wieder ist…" Lautstark schlug sie ihre Tür hinter sich zu und war gewillt diese Nervensäge einfach zu vergessen.  
Fröstelnd zog sie sich ihre nasse Kleidung aus und kramte in ihrem Kleiderschrank nach ihrem Bademantel. Der morgige Tag würde wohl ihre letzten Kraftreserven rauben und so machte sie sich daran, ihre Vorsätze in die Tat um zu setzen. Ein schönes heißes Bad, eine mächtige Mütze voll Schlaf und sie sah den morgigen Tag mit all seinen ungewissen Erfahrungen, mit gemischten Gefühlen, aber gewappnet und halbwegs erholt, auf sich zukommen.

Die Nacht war seltsam gewesen, denn obwohl sie die Stille und die verhältnismäßig friedvolle Umgebung wesentlich mehr schätzte, als den verbotenen Wald, war an Schlaf kaum zu denken gewesen. Die halbe Nacht lag sie wach und grübelte. Grübelte, ob es ihr ohne Probleme gelingen würde, das Denkarium aus Severus´ privaten Räumen zu entwenden, und es danach auch wieder unentdeckt zu verlassen. Was in der letzten Woche geschehen war und wie es danach weiter gehen würde, wenn sie alle Beweise gesammelt hatten, war ebenfalls ein wesentlicher Punkt. Auf was hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen? Der Kampf war vorbei und eigentlich hätte sie nun endlich an ihre Zukunft denken können. Sie würde auf jeden Fall mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden, war es dann vorbei mit ihrer Zukunft, ebenso wie es seine schon zuvor gewesen war? Welche Zukunft hatte er überhaupt? Wie würde es für ihn sein, wenn er rehabilitiert werden würde, was, wie sie hoffte, geschehen musste. Diese Fragen flogen durch ihre wirren Hirngespinste und gerade in diesem Augenblick ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich im Halbschlaf an ihn kuschelte und einschlief. Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen wieder auf und saß kerzengerade da.

„Verdammt und zugenäht!" Erschöpft rieb sie sich über ihr Gesicht und schnaufte geräuschvoll aus.  
„Was ist nur mit mir los? Warum muss ich dauernd an ihn denken? Eigentlich sollte es dir egal sein, Hermine Granger, aber du musst ja immer den heiligen Samariter heraushängen lassen." Mürrisch boxte sie ihr Kissen unter ihrem Kopf zu Recht und schmiss sich wieder zurück in dessen Federn. Der erlösende Schlaf kam erst später, sehr viel später, aber nur, um ihren erotischen und verrückten Träumen Platz zu machen, in denen ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Mann die Hauptrolle neben ihr spielte.

Zu früh sah der nächste Morgen mit einer scheinheilig blinzelnden Sonne in ihr Fenster, nachdem es die halbe Nacht gewittert hatte und der Regen prasselnd gegen ihre Scheiben geschlagen war. Schlaftrunken reckte sie sich und öffnete schläfrig ihre Augen. Für den heutigen Tag hatte sie sich einiges vorgenommen. Sie musste in die Winkelgasse um sich endlich einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen, Medizin für Severus besorgen und natürlich vorerst nach Gringotts, um ihre Finanzen wieder aufzustocken. Aber zu aller erst knurrte ihr Magen empört auf, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, dass das Mahl am vorherigen Tag nicht unbedingt üppig gewesen war.

„Na gut, also erst etwas essen, dann in die Winkelgasse. Irgendwer wird mich schon hinbringen."  
Sie schlüpfte in ihre Jeans, zog sich ein Shirt und eine Jacke über und machte sich mit gemischten Gefühlen an ihr Tageswerk. Fast traute sie sich nicht, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen, aber es würde wohl unvermeidlich sein, anderen Schülern und eventuell auch Lehrern zu begegnen. Früher oder später würde sie wohl mit ihnen konfrontiert werden. Eigentlich war ihr später lieber, aber nach ihrer Meinung ging es hier ja nicht und eine Wahl blieb ihr weniger. Unermüdlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus und öffnete die Tür mit einem Ruck, sodass sie fast aus den Angeln sprang. Dean Thomas, der eben ahnungslos an ihrer Tür vorbei gegangen war, sprang erschrocken zur Seite, wobei er sich an die Brust faste und Hermine geschockt und vorwurfsvoll ansah.

„Meine Güte, Hermine! Hast du mich erschreckt!" Seine Augen weit geöffnet, erholte er sich zunehmend und stand nun fragend da.  
Nicht weniger erschrocken stand Hermine da, konnte sich aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Entschuldige Dean, ich war…, ich war…, ach egal. Tut mir Leid." Damit beließ sie es und schloss ihre Tür.  
„Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert. Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, wann du angekommen bist."  
Abrupt hielt sie inne, sah alarmiert auf und blickte Dean lächelnd an.  
„Ähm ja, ich bin gestern erst spät angekommen und mir stand nicht der Sinn nach einem Plausch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Du entschuldigst, ich bin auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal." Flucht, und das direkt, so dachte Hermine. Nur weg hier, aber Dean machte ihr auch das zunichte.  
„Aha, also, ich war auch eben auf dem Weg. Ich komme mit, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Fragend blickte Dean Hermine an während sie abschätzte, wie sie aus dieser Situation fliehen konnte. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit resignierte sie, denn sie konnte schlecht den ganzen Tag vor allen fliehen, und dem Unausweichlichen entkommen.  
„Gerne."

Sie begegneten einigen Schülern, denen es aber scheinbar auch nicht viel besser als Hermine ging, denn in ihren Gesichtern sah sie Trauer und Verzweiflung. Mit hängenden Gesichtern schritten sie eher orientierungslos umher und sahen dabei aus, als unterlagen sie einem Imperius.

_/Und ich dachte schon, der Kampf sei eines meiner Hirngespinste./_

Etwas beruhigter, aber dennoch mit gemischten Empfindungen, trat sie in die Halle ein und war doch berührt, wie ruhig es hier zuging, obwohl doch etliche Schüler beim Frühstück saßen. Gemeinsam nahmen sie am Gryffindortisch Platz und bedienten sich an den herrlich duftenden Speisen.  
Parvati und Lavender hingen mit ihren Köpfen über einer nebulösen Zeitschrift fest und tuschelten eifrig miteinander, Neville hockte mit tief dunklen Augen trübsinnig über einer Tasse Tee, während an anderen Tischen ebensolche Stimmungen herrschten, wie scheinbar in Nevilles Tasse. Als er kurz aufsah, blickten gerötete Augen zu ihr herüber, die sich freudestrahlend vergrößerten.  
„Hermine…!", rief er über dem Tisch hinweg und sprang auf, um sich ihr stolpernd gegenüber zu setzen.

„Hallo Neville", sprach Hermine mechanisch und versuchte seinem Blick zu entgehen, indem sie sich hingebungsvoll ihrem gebuttertem Toast widmete. Ihr war überhaupt nicht nach Anteilnahme zumute, und Nevilles Miene sprach sehr dafür.  
„Wie geht es dir Hermine?", erwiderte er, seine geröteten Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet.  
Sie fühlte sich wie eine Hingerichtete, die gerade zum Schafott geführt wurde, beklemmend, ängstlich und mit dem unendlichen Drang, diesem Moment zu entfliehen.

Sie setzte ein nicht wirkungsvolles Lächeln auf, und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.  
„Ja, ich denke, vielen geht es im Augenblick so. Schon schlimm diese Sache mit Harry, aber einer der Heiler, den ich inzwischen gut kenne, sagte mir, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut." Kurz zuckten seine Mundwinkel, aber er wirkte dennoch bedrückt.  
Aufhorchend glaubte Hermine, sie hätte sich gerade in einem schlechten Film befunden, bemerkte aber, dass sie sehr wohl in der Realität war, denn ihre Zunge schmerzte furchtbar, als sie sich darauf biss, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es kein Traum war.  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund und wollte etwas sagen, aber außer eine gestotterte Äußerung entrang nichts ihrer ausgetrockneten Kehle.  
„Gestern habe ich ihn kurz besucht, aber er hat mich nicht erkannt. Immerhin ist er am leben, während Er, dessen Name…", brachte Neville stockend hervor und vergrub seine Hände in sein Gesicht.

„Wie…, was…", durcheinander konnte Hermine nicht fassen, was Neville da gerade von sich gab, als auch Dean seine Version dazu gab.  
„Man, ich dachte echt, es wäre jetzt alles vorbei, aber dieser Zauber, den Harry gesprochen hat, hat wohl so ziemlich alle Zauberer schlafen geschickt. Muss erschreckend für ihn gewesen sein. Stellt euch mal vor, ihr glaubt alle auf einem Schlag getötet zu haben. Schreckliche Vorstellung für Harry", schnappte Dean und biss erneut herzhaft in seinen Toast.  
„Einige hatten dann wohl doch nicht so viel Glück…", konterte Neville erbost und reumütig schlug Dean seine Augen nieder.

„Wer Neville, wer hat es nicht geschafft und was ist mit Harry?" Inzwischen wurde diese Unterhaltung für Hermine zu einer Geduldsprobe und der Schlagabtausch der beiden Jungen, unerträglich.  
Erstaunt blickten Neville und Dean auf und auch Parvati und Lavender sahen verwirrt herüber.  
„Es haben einige nicht geschafft Hermine. Ron, Mrs Weasley, Kingsley und Mad Eye haben es nicht geschafft. Allen anderen geht es erstaunlicherweise blendend. Aber hast du denn den Tagespropheten nicht gelesen? Aber nein, du musst es doch wissen, du warst doch dabei..." Verwirrt sah Neville zu ihr herüber und zog irritiert seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Ihr Gehirn rotierte unermüdlich. Zum einen hingerissen, dass Harry es überlebt hatte, ebenso wie viele andere, und die traurige Gewissheit, dass Ron tatsächlich tot war, ebenso wie das weibliche Oberhaut der Familie, die liebe Mrs Weasley. Beklemmend lag eine schwere Last auf ihrer Brust und nur schwer konnten die erfreulichen Nachrichten, die schlechten überdecken.  
„Entschuldige bitte Neville, kannst du mich später in die Winkelgasse bringen? Ich habe meinen Zauberstab im Kampf verloren und ich möchte auch noch zu Harry." Gedankenverloren rieb sie sich über ihre Hand, auf der inzwischen eine schwarze Kruste über der vormals tiefen Wunde zu sehen war.  
„Na klar, bringe ich dich hin. Ich habe dort selbst noch etwas zu erledigen."  
Niemand sprach Hermine direkt auf den Kampf an und sie war mehr als dankbar dafür. Sie hätte nicht mal gewusst, was sie auf einige Fragen antworten sollte, ganz abgesehen davon, wenn jemand speziell nach dem Ende des Kampfes fragen sollte. Sie wusste es nicht, woher auch. Zu dieser Zeit glaubte sie, alle seien tot und flüchtete mit Snape. Severus…, verbesserte sie sich gedanklich.

Nach dem doch eher spartanisch ausfallenden Frühstück, machten Neville und sie sich auf, Richtung Winkelgasse. Von dort aus würde sie allein zu recht kommen, versprach sie ihm, was er mit seinen traurigen Augen mürrisch zur Kenntnis nahm.  
Die vertraut, belebte Straße der Winkelgasse, umfing sie als sie durch die Gasse schlenderten und Neville sich nach kurzer Zeit von ihr verabschiedete, um seine Erledigungen zu machen.  
Irgendwie bemerkte sie den Einkaufstrubel im Augenblick gar nicht, zu sehr war sie abgelenkt von den neu gewonnenen Ereignissen. Einige neue Türen hatten sich für sie geöffnet. Ihr langjähriger Freund lebte und welchen Aspekt das für Severus barg, vermochte sie zwar nicht direkt im Voraus zu ahnen, aber sie war guter Dinge.


	23. Chapter 23

Hallo zusammen.

**zephyr:** Dank dir für deinen Kommentar, schön, dass du noch dabei bist. Aber zu Voldemorts Tot..., so ist es definitiv.

Wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 23**

Ausnahmsweise fiel Hermines Blick nicht in die vielen Schaufenster, als sie durch die Winkelgasse stapfte und auch bei Flourish & Blotts haftete ihre Nase nicht an der Scheibe, um den neuesten Ausgaben interessiert ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, denn danach stand ihr im Augenblick ganz und gar nicht der Sinn. Er lebt, Harry lebt…, sprach sie sich immer wieder ermutigend zu. Freude und Nervosität fuhr durch ihren geschundenen Körper und erschwerte ihr Handeln und ihr stets brillant, logisches Denkvermögen. Sie musste ihn sehen, musste zu ihm, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich lebte. Ihre Schritte wurden immer raumgreifender, bis sie schließlich schon einige Leute unbedacht und ohne sich zu entschuldigen anrempelte.

Mächtig und imposant tauchte das große Gebäude von Gringotts vor ihr auf. Diese Bank stand noch nie sonderlich hoch in ihrer Gunst, denn die Beschäftigung der Kobolde, und die Art, wie die Menschen dort von den Kreaturen behandelt wurden, war ihr ein Graus und gehörte abgeschafft. Ihr Geldbeutel dort um einiges aufgefüllt, schritt sie zügig Richtung Ollivanders, um endlich einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen, der ihr nun doch an allen Enden fehlte. Mit seiner eher kargen Auslage, lud dieser Laden nicht gerade ein, ihn näher zu betrachten oder dort einzukehren. Aber wer um Mr. Ollivanders Geschick bei der Herstellung von Zauberstäben wusste, machte darum keinen großen Bogen. Entschlossen trat Hermine ein. Der Laden wirkte warm mit seinem flackernden Kerzenlicht, welches von etlichen Kandelabern herführte und mit seinen Regalen, die bis zur Decke hin mit kleinen Schachteln gefüllt waren. Schlurfenden Schrittes, erschien Mr. Ollivander mit seinem schlohweißen Haar hinter der Ladentheke und sah Hermine freundlich aber bestimmt an. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss?" „Ich benötige einen neuen Zauberstab", erklang Hermines Stimme seltsam brüchig, als ihr Blick an einem Regal empor glitt und sie beeindruckt bemerkte, wie enorm die Auswahl an Zauberstäben sein musste. Damals, als sie ihren ersten Zauberstab hier erworben hatte, war es ihr gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen, aufgeregt wie sie war, nun ein Teil dieser Welt zu sein.

Die Auswahl war eher kurz, denn schon beim siebten Zauberstab war sie fündig geworden. Die äußere Hülle bestand aus leicht biegsamer Weinrebe, während der innere Kern aus dunkler Eiche, mit einzelnen Fasern von Einhornhaar bestückt war. Er lag sehr gut und leicht in ihrer Hand und gewohnt umschloss sie das runde Holz. Er war ein klein wenig länger und dunkler als ihr erster, aber sie wusste, sie würde sich schnell an ihn gewöhnen. „Bitte buchen Sie den Betrag von meinem Konto bei Gringotts ab, Mr. Ollivander."

Nachdem alle Formalitäten erledigt waren, verließ Hermine das Geschäft und erwarb danach noch eine Salbe für Snapes Wunde. Sie beeilte sich ins St. Mungos zu gelangen und ihre Nervosität steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Was würde sie dort erwarten? Wenn sie Nevilles Äußerungen Glauben schenken durfte, dann war Harry nicht ansprechbar, aber soweit revitalisiert, so dass es ihm körperlich gut ging. Ein Schock konnte mit unter extreme Auswirkungen auf den Geist haben, und sie hoffte inständig, er würde aus diesem Zustand wieder herausfinden, notfalls würde sie ihm etwas anhexen, was er so schnell nicht wieder vergessen würde. Das Atrium des St. Mungos war extrem überfüllt. Etliche Menschen standen Schlange an der Annahme und nicht wenige davon sahen ebenso verbittert aus, wie es tief in ihr selbst aussah. Endlich war sie an einen Ort gelangt, an dem der Schmerz ebenso die Runde machte, und andere Menschen Verlust und Trauer bewältigen mussten, so wie sie selbst. Ungeduldig stellte sie sich in die lange Warteschlange und bestaunte gerade einen kleinen Jungen, der sich, von seiner Mutter unter den Arm geklemmt, heftig wehrte und aus dessen Ohren lange Blätter wuchsen, die schrill pfeifend erzitterten.

„Halt endlich still, du nichtsnutziger kleiner Frechdachs! Nichts als Unfug im Kopf, aber das sage ich dir, dein Vater kann was erleben, wenn der mir in die Finger kommt. Lässt einfach seine Tränke offen zugänglich stehen. Ich frage mich allen Ernstes, womit habe ich so etwas verdient…" Sie erging sich weiterhin in ihrem Gezeter und es hallte noch lange in dem Gang wieder, in dem sie gerade verschwand und etliche Blicke ihr dabei folgten. Ein kleines Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, was aber angesichts der Tatsache, weshalb sie hier war, sich schnell wieder verflüchtigte. Die Warteschlange vor ihr löste sich verhältnismäßig schnell auf und endlich war sie an der Reihe. „Guten Tag, zu wem möchten Sie?", ratterte die Empfangsdame monoton ihren Satz herunter, was wohl daran lag, weil so etwas wie Gelassenheit, bei der Menge an Besucher nicht verwunderlich, ihren Alltag bestimmte. „Guten Tag, ich möchte zu Harry Potter", sprach Hermine so leise wie möglich, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, aber die Dame erwachte mit einem mal zum Leben und funkelte sie giftig an. „Da kann ja jeder kommen. Mr. Potter wünscht keinen Besuch und wer sind Sie überhaupt, dass Sie sich erdreisten…"

Den Rest bekam Hermine schon nicht mehr mit, denn in ihr brodelte es gefährlich und drohte überzukochen. Einige Zauberer und Hexen sahen sich schon verstohlen nach der lauten Stimme der Frau vor ihr um und so langsam brachte sie Hermine so ziemlich in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses. Ganz nah stellte sich Hermine vor die Frau und schürzte ihre Lippen, bevor sie anfing, sie an zu zischen. „Zum einen, ich bin nicht jeder, sondern Hermine Granger, wohl die noch einzige lebende Freundin von Mr. Potter. Zum anderen, erdreiste ich mir gleich Dinge, die Ihnen alles andere als angenehm sein werden. Also Etage, und Zimmernummer..." Dunkle Wolken zogen direkt über Hermines Gesicht auf und ihre Faust umklammerte schon verdächtig ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Manteltasche. Sie war doch nicht hier her gekommen, um an dieser albernen Kuh zu resignieren. Skeptisch blickte die „alberne Kuh" Hermine an und sah an ihr vorbei, sah die vielen empörten Blicke, und ebenso, dass sie inzwischen so ziemlich jeden auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, was weniger in ihrer Absicht gelegen hatte. „Sie wollen Hermine Granger sein?", flüsterte sie leise und winkte einen Pfleger zu sich herüber. „Sean, bitte überprüfe, wer Mr. Potter besuchen darf und wer diese Person ist", dabei deutete sie missbilligend auf Hermine.

Nickend trat der Pfleger aus einer Tür an der Seite heraus und bat Hermine ihm zu folgen. Stillschweigend, aber noch immer grollend, ging Hermine neben ihm her und fand sich nach kurzer Zeit im vierten Stock wieder, wo es doch wesentlich ruhiger zuging, als im Foyer. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Kollegin, aber ich fürchte, im Augenblick ist sie ein wenig überfordert. Wie war noch mal Ihr Name, Miss?" Er steuerte auf ein Zimmer zu, das wohl dem Personal zugedacht war und blätterte dann in einem Aktenschrank nach einer Akte herum. Seine Miene hellte sich auf, als er sie nach kurzem Suchen fand und sich als Harrys´ herausstellte. „Hermine Granger, Sir." Sie wartete geduldig, als er die Akte studierte und stirnrunzelnd zu ihr aufsah. Nichts ahnend verstand Hermine nicht, was hier vor sich ging und bedachte den Pfleger mit einem fragenden Blick. „Sie stehen nicht auf der Liste der Besucher, stehen Sie im Verwandtschaftlichen…, äh nein…, soviel ich weiß, hat er keine Verwandten mehr." Seufzend vertiefte er sich weiter in die Akte und sah sich verzweifelt auf dem Gang nach Hilfe um. „Harry und ich gehen auf dieselbe Schule und er ist mein Freund. Sagt ihnen der Name, das Goldene Trio etwas?" Abrupt sah der Mann vor ihr auf und blickte sie verwirrt an. „Was wissen Sie vom Goldenen Trio?" Seine Reaktion zeigte ihr deutlich, dass der Name ihm zumindest bekannt war.

Mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Brust sah sie ihn an und auch wenn es ihr wehtat, weil es nun eigentlich kein Trio mehr gab, so war sie doch glücklich sagen zu können, dazu gehört zu haben. Nachdem er seinen offen stehenden Mund wieder geschlossen hatte, sah Hermine auch nicht mehr seine gelblichen Zähne und war überglücklich endlich so etwas wie Bereitschaft bei ihm zu sehen, sie endlich zu Harry zu lassen. „Folgen Sie mir bitte." Er machte kehrt und sie schritten weitere Treppen hinauf, an dessen Ende nur eine einzige Tür zu sehen war.

Zwei Männer wachten davor und sahen sofort auf, als Hermine und der Pfleger auftauchten. Warum benötigte denn Harry Wachposten, fragte sie sich, aber es lag doch auch irgendwie auf der Hand. Für viele Menschen war Harry der Held schlecht hin, der sein Leben dafür geopfert hatte und allen so etwas wie Lebensqualität zurück brachte, sprich, ihnen die Angst vor Voldemort nahm. „Warten Sie hier bitte, ich werde erst nach ihm sehen." Mit diesen Worten, ließ der Pfleger sie bei den Wachbeamten stehen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mulmig zu Mute, stellte Hermine sich etwas abseits und lehnte sich an eine Wand. Seltsam beäugten die Männer sie und sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl dabei. Es war nicht so, dass es zweideutige Blicke waren, nein. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, diese Wachmänner wussten einfach alles über sie, wussten von ihrer Flucht mit dem meist gesuchten Verbrecher, ihrem wahnwitzigen Versuch, mit ihm durch halb London zu reisen und den Verbotenen Wald zu durchqueren und das ohne Zauberstab. Was hatte sie bei all dem bloß geritten?

Wieso musste sie immer in allem das Gute sehen, wenn irgendein Wahnsinniger an ihre Pforte klopfte und um Hilfe bat. Oh nein, sie tat ihm Unrecht, und das wusste sie. Er war alles andere als wahnsinnig. In ihm wohnte ein brillanter Geist, wenn dieser auch dazu neigte, eigenwillige Wege zu gehen, die auf Anhieb niemand nachvollziehen konnte. Seine ganze Art war sonderbar und oft brachte er sie an den Rand eines Kollers, mit seiner abweisenden, garstigen Art. Aber sie mochte es sich vielleicht einreden, er benahm sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich sonderbar und ihre weiblichen Antennen nahmen Wellen Pheromone auf, die von ihm gesandt wurden. Sie musste sich das alles einbilden, denn seine ganze Haltung ihr gegenüber, sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. Doch sie war sich sicher, etwas an ihm war anders als sonst, da konnte sie sich nicht so sehr täuschen. Endlich, nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten, öffnete sich die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer und der Pfleger stülpte seinen Kopf hervor. Er winkte sie herein und ängstlich tat sie die ersten Schritte auf ein ungewisses Schicksal zu. Wie mochte es ihm gehen, würde er sie erkennen? Oh sie war so fürchterlich aufgekratzt, dass ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Langsam lugte sie in das Zimmer hinein und schluckte ihre Angst vergeblich hinunter. Düster wirkte das Zimmer. Ein einzelnes Bett stand in einem riesigen Raum, wie eine einzige große Insel in einer kalten endlosen Leere. Ein großes Fenster prangte an einer Seite, an dessen halb geschlossenen Jalousien aber das Licht der späten Herbstsonne abprallte.

Wie in einer Trance ging sie auf das Bett zu, in dem Harry ordentlich eingepackt in einer weißen Bettdecke lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er sah so aus, als würde er nur schlafen. Verwirrt sah Hermine den Pfleger an, doch der zuckte nur vergeblich mit seinen Schultern. „So geht es ihm schon, seitdem er hier eingeliefert wurde. Er hat keine körperlichen Beschwerden, bis auf einige kleinere Blessuren. Es liegt an ihm, ob er aufwachen will, oder nicht." Damit endete er, machte kehrt und verließ den Raum. Aber nicht, ohne Hermine noch einen hoffnungsvolles Lächeln zu zuwerfen, welches aber wegen seiner traurigen Augen, die er auf Harry heftete, an Intensität verlor. Nun war sie ganz allein mit ihm und sie glaubte, es nicht ertragen zu können, wie er da lag, als wäre er bereits ein Toter, der nur darauf wartete, abgeholt zu werden. Sein wirres dunkles Haar umrahmte sein blasses Gesicht und an seinem Kopf prangte eine Platzwunde, die zum Großteil schon geheilt war. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich an den Rand seines Bettes und wagte kaum zu atmen. Doch mit einem mal stockte der Kloß in ihrem Hals und einige zurück gehaltenen Tränen kullerten haltlos an ihren Wangen hinunter, um an ihrem Kinn glitzernd hinunter zu fallen.

„Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht Harry…, wieso tust du mir so etwas an? Du lebst, also mach endlich deine Augen auf du verdammter Kerl!", schluchzte sie und ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Ihre Kräfte und ihr Verstand arbeiteten nur noch flüchtig und ihr Körper war nicht mehr bereit, weiteren Kummer zu ertragen. Warum musste sie nur all dieses Leid ertragen? War das Schicksal bis jetzt nicht grausam genug, für zwei weitere Leben? Mit ihren Ärmeln wischte sie flüchtig ihr Gesicht trocken und sah Harry noch ein letztes Mal an. „Ich wünschte, du wüsstest, was du getan hast, Harry. Du hast sie alle gerettet, alle, verstehst du?" Resigniert erhob sie sich und streichelte ihm das schwarze Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz." In Gedanken sah sie noch, wie Ron da lag, zur Strecke gebracht in diesem wahnwitzigen, schrecklichen Kampf. „Ron…, unser Ron ist nicht mehr da, Harry, verstehst du das? Wie kann es sein, das er nicht mehr da ist? Oh Harry, ich wünschte, du würdest deine Augen öffnen und sehen, dass es vorbei ist und du so vielen das Leben gerettet hast." Verstimmt und frustriert wandte sie sich von ihm ab, nachdem sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Scheitel hauchte und verließ diesen Ort der Trauer. Sie konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie er da lag und vor sich hinvegetierte, wie Nevilles Eltern. Abrupt riss sie ihre Augen auf, als sie bereits die Türklinke in ihren Händen hielt und auf das blanke, glatte Holz vor sich sah. Was war, wenn er ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückkam, in seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand blieb, ebenso, wie die Longbottoms. Ihr Kopf ruckte einmal zu ihm um und sie fasste einen Entschluss. Hier sollte er nicht enden, und sie würde alles daran setzen, es in die Tat umzusetzen. Zügig ging sie auf das Fenster zu und zog entschlossen die Jalousie herauf, so dass das Sonnenlicht gleißend den Raum erhellte. So konnten keine negativen Schwingungen in diesem Zimmer bleiben und sie hoffte, er würde so den Weg zurück finden, den Weg in eine heile Welt, die es lohnte erlebt und gelebt zu werden.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, verließ sie den Raum. Sie gab dem Pfleger Anweisung, Licht in das Zimmer zu lassen, was er mit einem Nicken bestätigte, nachdem er ungläubig seinen Mund wieder schloss. Darum konnte Hermine sich jetzt nicht weiter kümmern, andere Dinge hatten im Augenblick höhere Priorität. Für Harry wurde hier gesorgt, das war offensichtlich. Also widmete sie sich nun den Aufgaben, vor denen sie sich zuvor gefürchtet hatte. Der Ball, mit all seinen Pseudogesprächen, denen sie nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte, ebenso den Schülern, die um einen Angehörigen trauerten. Sie wünschte, sie könnte einen anderen Weg wählen, aber sie hatte nun einmal ihre Hilfe angeboten und damit alle resultierenden Folgen dessen, ebenso auf sich gezogen.

Verdammt…, sie sehnte das Ende des Balles bereits jetzt schon herbei. Unsicher auf das, was sie dort erwartete, beeilte sie sich, den Tag hinter sich zu bringen und apparierte vor den Toren Hogwarts. Mochte der Tag auch noch so unerwünschte Aufgaben für sie bereit halten, irgend etwas in ihr sehnte sich den Abend herbei, um somit mit ihm den kleinen Triumph zu feiern, der vielleicht alles für ihn ändern konnte. Sie hoffte es, nein, sie wollte fest daran glauben.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Hallo zusammen. wink

**Tageni** Freut mich, wenn dir meine Geschichte so gefällt. Was aus Harry wird? Hm, mal schauen, aber er wird noch eine gewichtige Rolle zugeschoben.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 24**

Unscheinbar erwachte der neue Morgen mit seinen morgendlichen Nebelbänken und war fast ebenso ereignislos friedlich, wie es die Nacht zuvor gewesen war, wenn man davon absah, dass eine Maus direkt in Severus´ Schlafsack gekrochen war, auf der Suche nach seiner Wärme und direkt in seinem Hemd gelandet war. Erschrocken und irritiert sprang er schlaftrunken in seinem Schlafsack auf, was alles andere als förderlich war, die Maus zum Verschwinden zu überreden. Nach diesen doch eher unruhigen Minuten, konnte er nicht wieder einschlafen und lag lange wach. Erst als der Morgen bereits graute und der Mond langsam hinter den Hügeln unterging, machten sich seine müden Knochen bemerkbar und er fiel in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf. Wahnwitzige Träume behielten die Oberhand über seine tadellosen Manieren und dessen kleinen Bruder Anstand.

Eine ganze Weile wehrte er sich nach Leibeskräften gegen diese erotischen Bilder, aber als er nach einem harten Kampf, oder besser gesagt, heißen Träumen, schweißnass hochfuhr, gefielen sie ihm, wiederstrebend, doch überraschend gut. Nachdem er sich wieder in seinen warmen Schlafsack eingemummelt hatte, vermochte er zwar die Augen zu schließen, aber der Schlaf holte ihn erst sehr spät wieder ein, als er noch daran dachte, den letzten Traum hoffentlich an derselben Stelle anschließen zu können. Trüb und geheimnisvoll waberte der Dunst des Morgentaus schleichend über die kleine gräulich-grüne Anhöhe, während es für ihn beinahe ebenso nebelig, wie trüb aussah.

Die Ungewissheit, sie in diese Gefahr getrieben zu haben, machte ihn mürbe und so stapfte er eingewickelt in seiner Decke am Eingang herum, während er immer mal wieder einen Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald riskierte, über dessen Wipfeln die hohen Zinnen Hogwarts prangten. Zaghaft versuchte nun die Sonne die Feuchtigkeit der Nacht zu vertreiben, war aber noch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen, und so schüttelte er sich fröstelnd unter seiner warmen Decke. Er war mit Sicherheit daran gewohnt, seltsame Aufträge zu erledigen, fürchterliche noch dazu, aber Hermine in seine Pläne involviert zu haben, hatte er bereits mehr als einmal bereut. Sicher, sie war sämtlichen irrwitzigen Einfällen des Goldenen Trios nicht erlegen, aber diese Sache war selbst für eine eingefleischte Überlebenskünstlerin, wie jemand aus dem Goldenen Trio, Hermine Granger, eine Spur zu groß, vor allem, nach den Erlebnissen der vergangenen Tage. Ununterbrochen fragte er sich, warum er gerade sie nach dem Kampf angetroffen hatte.

War es Schicksal, oder doch eher das verdammte Glück, um welches er nicht gebeten hatte? Als Schülerin hatte er sie nie als Frau gesehen, was sich aber nach der letzten Woche drastisch geändert hatte. Oh ja, er sah sie als Frau, als eine sehr junge Frau, die noch alles vor sich hatte, was die Welt für sie bereit hielt. In ihren Plänen war mit angrenzender Sicherheit kein in die Jahre gekommener Tränkemeister inbegriffen, der zudem noch einen schlechten Ruf hatte. Na ja, so konnte man das eigentlich nicht unbedingt nennen, wenn man als mordender Todesser betitelt wurde und als Lehrer einen gewissen Ruf innehatte. Mörder, mit einem gewissen Hang zur Brutalität, würden ihm bestimmt etliche Hexen und Zauberer andichten. Aber er vermochte es ihnen nicht verdenken, schließlich sahen sie nur das, was ihnen das Ministerium oder die Öffentlichkeit präsentierte und das war gelinde gesagt, mehr als dürftig.

Ebenso dürftig waren seine Versuche, Hermine auf Abstand zu halten, was ihrerseits scheinbar kein Problem darstellte. Wie konnte er es sich nur erlauben, etwas für Hermine zu empfinden? Wie konnte er sich erdreisten, ihren Weg zu kreuzen und etwas für sich beanspruchen, was niemals gut gehen würde, nie gut gehen konnte? Innerlich wandte er ein, dass niemand wissen konnte, was gut für einen war und was nicht. Aber so wie die Lage stand, war es so oder so ungewiss, ob sie mehr in ihm sah, als eine Bürde, was er durchaus nachempfinden konnte. Nein, so war es ganz gewiss nicht und er strafte sich einen Lügner, der alles zunichte redete, wie schon so oft. Die eine Nacht, als sie ihn gewollt hatte, war ein Ausrutscher gewesen, ein unbeabsichtigter noch dazu, unter fragwürdigen, oder eher gesagt, berauschten Umständen.

Die eindeutigen Signale, die von ihr während der vergangenen Tage ausgingen, waren zwar sehr verschüchtert und fragend, aber immerhin da. Er zwang seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu fokussieren, aber dennoch blieben diese seltsamen Gefühle für sie haften, wie eine bittersüße Pille, die unerreichbar für ihn schien und ihm zudem noch äußerst ungelegen kam. Wie sie es hasste in ihrem aufregenden Kleid vor dem Spiegel zu stehen und sich zu betrachten, während Harry mit sich selbst rang und Ron bereits zu Grabe getragen war. Soviel hatte sie immerhin schon in Erfahrung gebracht. Die wenigen Toten, die es trotz dieses Massakers zu beklagen gab, waren zwei Tage nach dem Massaker in einer denkwürdigen Trauerfeier zu Grabe getragen worden und ein großes Mahnmal wurde ihnen als Denkmal gesetzt.

_/Zum Teufel mit diesem Denkmal!/_, fauchte sie in Gedanken und schluckte erneut einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter.

/_Würden die Menschen das Böse nicht schüren, dann wäre Ron noch am Leben, ebenso alle anderen./_

Zornig griff sie sich ein Taschentuch und schnäuzte geräuschvoll ihre Nase. Sie war bereits fertig angezogen und ihr Äußeres gefiel ihr soweit ganz gut, bis vielleicht auf die geröteten Augen, die von einer Heulattacke nach der anderen zeugten. Mürrisch restaurierte sie ihre Augen erneut und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Ich wünschte, Harry wäre wenigstens dabei. Gemeinsam hätten wir das schon durch gestanden. Verdammt, wieso muss ich da allein durch?!" Sie ergriff den seidenen Schal, der ihr schwarzes Kleid komplettierte und drapierte ihn sich vorn an ihren Hals. Er hing lang über ihrem Rücken und schmeichelte ihrer schmalen Taille. Ihr Dekolletee war gerade geschnitten, ebenso wie der Rest des Kleides eher gradlinig, aber tailliert war. Das schlichte Schwarze eben. Sie schloss noch die kleinen Riemchen an ihren hohen Schuhen und setzte sich in Bewegung.

_/Bringt ja nichts, ich muss es hinter mich bringen._/, sprach sie sich ermutigend zu, vertraute auf ihren restlos zur Neige verbrauchten Selbstwertgefühlen, was sie mit einem Lächeln vertuschen wollte. Allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„So sieht definitiv niemand aus, der auf einen Ball geht, Hermine Granger!", nocheinmal schnäuzte sie geräuschvoll in ihr Taschentuch, dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer, um sich endlich ihren bösen Geistern zu stellen. Sie setzte störrisch immer einen Schritt vor den nächsten, als sie sich in die große Halle traute. Es war lange nicht so herausgeputzt, wie am Weihnachtsball, aber jemand hatte alles liebevoll arrangiert und ein ansehnliches Ambiente geschaffen. Einige Schüler waren ebenfalls anwesend, sowie einige Lehrer, die tuschelnd und teilweise sehr bedrückt zusammen standen und ebenso wie sie den Anschein machten, lieber wo anders zu sein, als hier. Sie erkannte bereits den Spitzhut, der zu ihrer Lieblingslehrerin gehörte und atmete einmal tief durch.

Sie so lebendig hier zu sehen, erfüllte ihr Herz mit einer innerlichen Wärme, welche sie angenehm registrierte. Ein Buffet war aufgebaut worden, an dem es etliche Leckereien zu naschen gab, neben einigen Glasschalen voller rotem Punsch. Unsicher, stellte sie sich etwas abseits und beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung. Warum tat sie sich das hier bloß an, fragte sie sich ununterbrochen und knabberte dabei nervös an ihrer Unterlippe herum. Wie sich der heutige Abend entwickeln würde, wusste sie nicht und es wäre ihr um einiges lieber gewesen, stünden Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite. Aber sie wusste ja, dieser Wunsch würde ihr nicht erfüllt werden können. Gerade, als ihre Gedanken in eine tiefe trübe Suppe versinken wollten, verdunkelte es sich zunehmend vor ihr und leicht benommen sah sie auf. Ihre Professorin für Verwandlung stand unvermittelt vor ihr und sah sie mit einem wissenden Blick an.

_/Meine Güte, sie weiß es, sie weiß alles!!/_, hallte es unaufhörlich durch ihren Kopf, und versuchte dabei eine freundliche Miene aufzusetzen, was ihr aber nicht sonderlich gut glückte. Sie wurde zunehmend nervöser und der Blick ihrer Professorin skeptischer, bis diese schließlich eine Augenbraue hinauf zog.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie gar nicht ankommen sehen." Sie beäugte Hermine seltsam und stellte sich nun direkt neben sie, um so einen besseren Blick auf alles zu haben. Hermine wurde es zunehmend unwohler und sie knabberte erneut an ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Guten Abend, Professor McGonagall. Ich bin gestern erst spät angekommen und habe mich direkt ins Bett begeben. Man will doch für einen solch ehrwürdigen Tag gut aussehen, nicht?" Sie fürchtete, nicht sehr überzeugend gewesen zu sein, was der seltsame Blick der älteren Frau neben ihr nur bestätigte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?" Besorgt und fürsorglich erschien sie Hermine, aber sie war auf der Hut.

„Hermine…, bitte nennen Sie mich Hermine." Nun denn, wenn sie schon nicht überzeugend aussah, dann wollte sie zumindest nicht schwächlich klingen. Ihre Lehrerin sah sie zuerst skeptisch an, dann lächelte sie.

„Gut, Hermine. Wie ist es Ihnen in der letzten Woche ergangen, ich habe mir große Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Niemand hat Sie gesehen, oder von Ihnen gehört. Erst, als ich mich an Ihre Eltern gewandt habe, habe ich in Erfahrung bringen können, dass Sie zumindest leben." Treffer…, und versenkt!

Zunehmend unruhiger, spürte Hermine, wie es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief und wie sich die Schlinge um ihren Hals immer mehr zusammen zog. Meine Güte, was sollte sie ihr denn erzählen? –Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich habe einem gesuchten Mörder bei der Flucht geholfen und versuche ihn nun zu rehabilitieren?!- Wohl eher nicht, aber welche Alternative blieb ihr, als sie anzulügen? Wohl keine, und sie tat es nur schwermütig.

„Mir geht es soweit gut Professor. Es ist wohl schwer, nach dem Erlebten zu Recht zu kommen, aber man funktioniert. Ich habe in den vergangenen Tagen hier und da gelebt und versucht, alles zu vergessen." Nun ja, immerhin hatte sie die Wahrheit grob umgangen, aber sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Sie konnte ihr nicht sagen, wo sie sich aufgehalten hatte. Besser eine halbe Wahrheit, als keine. Sie ahnte zwar bereits, dies konnte nicht alles gewesen sein und stellte sich auf weitere Befragungen seitens McGonagall ein, aber in diesem Augenblick wurde das Licht gedämmt und kleine weiße Feen schwebten glitzernd, wie kristallene Splitter eines gigantischen Diamanten, über alle Köpfe sanft hin und her. Leise Musik setzte ein und der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst trat auf eine angefertigte Bühne, dessen Podest ihm nur wiederwillig Platz anbot, da er schlichtweg zu klein dafür war.

Ihre Lehrerin entschuldigte sich knapp, weil sie gebraucht werde und verschwand zwischen den Schülern. Böse war Hermine darüber nicht, aber sie vermutete, sie würde heute Abend wohl nicht ohne weitere Erklärungen davon kommen. Alle Schüler sammelten sich um den kleinen Lehrer, der nun prustend auf dem kleinen Podest schwankte und hörten ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Meine lieben Schüler…, oder besser gesagt, Absolventen…, der heutige Tag soll euch daran erinnern, dass eine lehrreiche Zeit hinter euch liegt…"

_/Sicher…, sehr lehrreich, vor allem die letzten Ereignisse!/_, blaffte Hermine leise und horchte weiterhin aufmerksam zu.

„Deshalb möchte ich euch alle bitten, lasst Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein und genießt den heutigen Abend. Wir gedenken natürlich unseren gefallenen Freunden, aber wir dürfen auf keinen Fall unser Leben davon bestimmen lassen", piepste Professor Flitwick und gestikulierte wild mit seinen kurzen Armen herum.

_/Natürlich nicht, aber trauern dürfen wir schon noch…/_ Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Was erwarteten sie eigentlich von den Schülern? Sollten sie weiter leben, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was für grauenvolle Dinge geschehen waren? Wohl kaum. Sie würde es niemals vergessen, da konnten noch so abstruse Forderungen auf sie nieder prasseln. Niemand konnte das von ihr verlangen, zu vergessen, alle Erinnerungen auslöschen. Niemals! Nachdem der kleine Professor noch weitere Minuten einige nutzlose Anekdoten zum Besten gab, hörte Hermine nicht weiter zu. Es war ihr egal, was die Lehrkörper dazu zu sagen hatten. Wie sollten sie auch ahnen, wie es ihn ihr aussah und was jemand empfand, der einen lieben Menschen verloren hatte?

Zögernd teilte sich die Menge wieder und gab die vereinsamte Tanzfläche frei. Sie wirkte wie ein großes schwarzes, alles verzehrendes Loch, welches geradezu verführerisch dazu einlud, ahnungslose Schüler zu verschlingen. Alle hielten sich am Rand der Tanzfläche auf, darauf bedacht, der Verlockung nicht zu nahe zu kommen und bedienten sich allenfalls am Buffet. So hatte sich eigentlich niemand seine Abschlussfeier vorgestellt und sie glaubte fest, es hatte mit angrenzender Sicherheit dabei noch nie eine solche Stimmung gegeben. Eigentlich war es Tradition, dass die Schulsprecherin und die Vertrauensschüler, mit einem der Lehrkörper den Tanz eröffneten und als erstes kam ihr der Gedanke an ihn. Wenn er zugegen gewesen wäre, hätte sie sehr wahrscheinlich mit ihm tanzen müssen. In Hinsicht auf die vergangenen Tage, wäre es ihr nicht unangenehm gewesen, ganz im Gegensatz dazu, wenn sie diese Woche der Vertrautheit und Nähe zu ihm nicht erlebt hätte. Sie wünschte sich, er wäre ebenfalls hier und hoffte noch mehr, dass Flitwick auf keine dummen Ideen kommen würde. Sie wäre im Stande, ihm einen Korb zu geben, ganz gleich, was die Tradition von ihr verlangte.

Wie mochte es ihm wohl gehen? Severus…, was er wohl den ganzen Tag getan hatte? Na was schon, sprach sie säuerlich in Gedanken, hoffen, dass du deine Sache gut machst. Nein, hallte eine innerliche Stimme in ihr, ganz sicher nicht, so ist er nicht. Verwirrt, aus ihren Gedanken geholt, sah sie kurz auf, als ein Junge aus Ravenclaw sie ansprach und sie zu ihrer hervorragenden Wahl des Kleides gratulierte. Skeptisch sah sie ihn an und besann sich kurz auf ihre Manieren, die ihr ihre Eltern so gnadenlos eingetrichtert hatten und lächelte dankbar. Dem sinnvollen Gesprächsstoff beraubt, entschuldigte Hermine sich nach kurzer Zeit und holte sich einen erfrischenden Punsch.

_/Was tust du eigentlich hier, Hermine…, wozu in aller Welt soll dieses Szenario hier gut sein?/_

Schlürfend trank sie ihren Punsch, als sie seitlich angestoßen wurde. Neville entschuldigte sich vielmals, ein erbarmungsloser Trottel zu sein und gesellte sich grinsend neben sie.

„Ziemlich öde, unsere Party, nicht wahr?", erklang seine Stimme brüchig, sodass Hermine sich fragend nach ihm umblickte. Er sah nicht gut aus, wirkte müde und ebenso verheult wie sie.

„Ziemlich. Wie geht es dir Neville?", fragte sie ehrlich und drückte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Seufzend ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und vermied es sie anzusehen.

„Ach weißt du Hermine, es ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist nur…, verdammt, ich hätte dabei sein müssen, aber ich war es nicht. Meine Oma hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht und mir vorgehalten, ich sei ein Feigling. Ich sollte an Harrys Stelle dort liegen, Hermine, weißt du?" Mühsam versuchte er, nicht aufzuschnaufen, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit, liefen ihm die ersten glitzernden Tränen an der Wange herunter. Das hatte Hermine schon immer an Neville bewundert. Er war so herrlich menschlich, so unerschrocken wenn es um seine Gefühle ging.

„Rede dir das bloß nicht ein Neville, hörst du?! Wenn du hier gewesen wärst und nicht bei deiner Oma, dann hättest du mit uns diesen Kampf bestritten, da bin ich mir sicher." Mit ernstem Gesicht sah sie ihn an, weshalb Neville sie plötzlich gekünstelt angrinste. Doch diese Show nahm sie ihm nicht ab und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Für einen jeden ist ein gewisser Weg vorbestimmt, Neville, weißt du? Du bist ein brillanter Biologe und du wirst es weit bringen. Du kannst Menschen helfen, indem du ihnen mit Forschungen und neuen Entwicklungen das Leben rettest." Aufmunternd sah Hermine ihn an und nickte ihm freundschaftlich zu, doch was jetzt kam, damit hätte Hermine im Leben nicht gerechnet.

„Hermine…, ich danke dir. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zu tanzen?" Das traf Hermine nun doch unvermittelt und so schluckte sie einmal kurz, bevor sie ihr Einverständnis gab und er ihr formell die Hand reichte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie hierzu antrieb, aber eine innere Uhr steuerte sie zielstrebig und ließ sie leichtfüßig mit Neville dahin gleiten. Andere Schüler beäugten sie zuerst skeptisch, dann folgten sie aber ihrem Beispiel, nachdem sie mit Neville eine Weile lang die Einzigen auf dem entsetzlichen Präsentierteller waren. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war die Tanzfläche zum Bersten voll und auch die Lehrer schwangen ihre müden Glieder.

_/Also gut Hermine. Nicht mehr lange und du wirst dich zurückziehen und die geheimen Gänge der Kerker erkunden. Bald hast du es geschafft und er kann und wird wieder ein Teil der Gesellschaft sein./ _

Wenn sie vorher gewusst hätte, was für sie an diesem Abend noch folgen sollte, hätte sie mit Sicherheit nicht so unbeschwert mit Neville getanzt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Unruhig wanderte Severus in seinem kleinen Domizil auf und ab und wünschte, er könnte etwas Sinnvolles tun, um alles zu beschleunigen. Nicht seine Rehabilitierung, nein, um die machte er sich im Augenblick weit aus weniger Sorgen, oder besser gesagt, er stellte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt hinten an. Es ging ihm um Hilfe, die sie wahrscheinlich bitter nötig haben würde. Seine Unruhe steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und es war ihm kaum möglich, seinen Standort nicht zu verlassen. Die warmen, gelben Lichter aus den vielen Fenstern Hogwarts verrieten ihm nichts, ob positiv oder negativ und zum dritten Mal wanderte er im Dunkeln schon den kleinen Hang hinunter, um ihn resignierend wieder hinauf zu klettern. Diese ernüchternde Unruhe stiftete ihn ein weiteres Mal an, ihr entgegen zu gehen und diesmal ging er wirklich. Nichts hielt ihn mehr auf. Was, wenn er sie in ihr eigenes Verderben geschickt hatte…

Wenn sie bereits zuvor etwas gegessen hätte, würde der Punsch mit Sicherheit nicht solch eine Wirkung auf ihren Körper und Geist haben, als er es bereits tat. Ein dritte Glas Punsch gesellte sich in ihren leeren Magen zu den anderen zweien, die sich bereits wohltuend und warm in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet hatten. Fürsorglich lieferte Neville sie nach dem Tanz an einem der vielen Tische ab und positionierte sich sicherheitshalber direkt neben ihr. In ihrem Gesicht prangte ein irres Glitzern, welches aber ihre Augen nicht erreichte.

„Soll ich dich auf dein Zimmer bringen, Hermine?", erkundigte sich Neville freundlich, aber Hermine winkte ab und deutete in die Runde.

„Wo doch der Spaß eben erst angefangen hat, Neville, kann ich doch nicht gehen…" Harsch wurden sie unterbrochen.

„Nein sicher nicht, Schlammblut! Der Spaß ist noch lange nicht vorbei!", erklang es heiser an ihrem Ohr, aber ihre Reaktion darauf war nur ein irres Kichern, was von dem Blonden neben ihr mit Argwohn aufgenommen wurde. Neville dagegen war alarmiert und stellte sich beschützend vor sie.

„Du gehst besser, Malfoy", raunte er ihm drohend zu, aber Draco sah ihn nur belustigt, mit einer Spur von Verachtung von oben herab an. „Und was willst du armer Wicht schon tun, wenn es nicht so ist?" Seine muskelbepackten Gorillas, wie immer nicht unweit, lachten scheel und nickten fleißig, wie kleine dressierte Hündchen.

Erschrocken wich Neville zuerst zurück, dann aber stellte er sich instinktiv vor Hermine und funkelte Draco wütend an.

„Du gehst jetzt besser, sagte ich!" Seine Stimme vibrierte ein weinig, aber seine Entschlossenheit stand dem in nichts nach. Er baute sich vor Hermine wie ein Bollwerk auf, und Draco zog listig grinsend mit seinen beiden Spießgesellen von Dannen. Aufatmend prustete Neville hörbar aus und sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen. Auf einen Streit wollte er es nicht unbedingt ankommen lassen, aber er duldete keine Auseinandersetzung, schon gar nicht, nachdem so viel Trauer bereits die Runde gemacht hatte. Sicherlich würde Malfoy nur vorübergehend nachgeben, denn Neville war sich durchaus dessen wütend funkelnden Augen bewusst. Es würde noch ein Nachspiel geben, soviel war schon mal sicher.

„Komm Neville, wir lassen uns den Abend von diesem eingebildeten Schnösel nicht verderben", plapperte Hermine leicht beschwipst und zog den verdutzten Neville unverhohlen auf die Tanzfläche. Sie war sich sicher, Draco würde ihr vor allen Leuten nichts antun, und schon gar keine öffentliche Wiedergutmachung veranstalten, soviel wusste sie inzwischen von ihm. Seine Spezialität bestand darin, seinen Opfern aufzulauern, wenn sie am aller wenigsten damit rechneten. Wusste er, wer seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte? Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schon und das war es auch, was sie fürchten ließ. Aber er musste doch davon ausgehen, wenn sein Vater an einem Kampf teilnahm, dass er dann auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen musste. So wie es aber aussah, waren Draco diese Konsequenzen einerlei, denn er stand mit seinen Anhängseln etwas abseits und blickte ihr argwöhnisch hinterher.

Auf der Tanzfläche tanzten immerhin inzwischen viele andere Schüler, so kamen sich Neville und Hermine nicht mehr so wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor und ebenso wenig, dass sie die tiefe Trauer der anderen mit Füßen treten würden. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, wie schnell der Abend vergehen würde, zumal sie sich vor diesem Abend extrem gefürchtet hatte. Etwas störte sie dann doch, niemand redete über die Verletzten und ebenso wenig über die Gefallenen dieses Alptraumes. Sollten sie etwa totgeschwiegen werden, auf dass sich niemand mehr daran erinnerte? Eine sehr einfache Variante, sich Dinge schön zu reden und mit den negativen Erlebnissen fertig zu werden. Niemals würde sie es vergessen, ebenso wenig, die vergangene Woche, mit einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Mann. Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn er frei von allen Anschuldigungen war und wieder agieren konnte, wie es ihm beliebte? Würde er sich dann an sie erinnern? Natürlich wird er das, schallt sie sich selbst und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf stoben. Überhaupt dachte sie in letzter Zeit oft an ihn und davon waren nicht alle Gedanken jugendfrei. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht. Er war sarkastisch, ungehobelt und manch einer würde ihn als verkappten Zyniker betiteln. Die letzten Tage hatte er sich allerdings auch von einer ganz anderen Seite gezeigt, und diese Seite war es auch, die sie rührte und anziehend fand.

_Bei Merlin, Hermine…, anziehend?! Komm mal wieder runter aus deinen Wolken. _Eine weitere Stimme meldete sich aber auch noch zu Wort und flüsterte ihr zu, sie wäre eine Lügnerin. _Niemals…! Ich kann das nicht! _Abrupt blieb Neville stehen und blickte sie fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermine? Sollen wir mal an die frische Luft gehen?" Um seine Fürsorge zu verdeutlichen, legte Neville ihr seine Hand unter dem Ellenbogen und deutete mit seinem Kopf Richtung Ausgang.

_Natürlich ist nichts in Ordnung…_, schrie sie gedanklich, schüttelte aber ihren Kopf, wobei einzelne ihrer glänzenden Locken einen Versuch starteten, aus der Reihe zu tanzen. „Ist schon gut, Neville. Entschuldige bitte, ich geh mir mal grad die Nase pudern." Sie legte ihm eine Hand dankbar auf seinen Arm, um ihm zu vermitteln, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung sei. So war es nicht, das brauchte sie sich erst gar nicht einzureden, davon war sie überzeugt.

Nickend verabschiedete Neville Hermine und gesellte sich wieder einigen anderen Schülern zu. Die Musik im Rücken leiser werdend, eilte sie aus der großen Halle. Einige Schüler standen auf der großen Treppe und unterhielten sich, bemerkten aber Hermine nicht. Sollte sie es riskieren und sich direkt in die Kerker stehlen? Wenn sie Glück hatte, warum sollte es ihr nicht auch mal hold sein, konnte sie im Halbdunkeln der Schatten, die Kerkertreppe hinuntergelangen und so ungesehen verschwinden, um endlich ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Nützlicher Weise, hatten sich eben auf der Treppe zwei Schüler als Pärchen geoutet und zogen so aller Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, so dass Hermine ungesehen in den Kerker hinabsteigen konnte.

Hallend erklangen ihre Schritte an den Wänden wieder und einzelne Pechfackeln an den Wänden, spendeten spärliches, aber warmes Licht. Alte, dicke Quader standen hier Ruß geschwärzt übereinander und bildeten undurchdringliche Wände, die sie wie gewohnt entlang schritt. Er sagte, an den Klassenzimmern vorbei und dann links halten und Herpo den Üblen überzeugen, sie einzulassen. Sie fragte sich, wieso ausgerechnet dieses Bild seinen Eingang bewachte. Unheimlich war es hier unten, wenn niemand anderes an ihrer Seite war, außer ihrer stetig widerhallenden Schritte, die unheilvoll klangen, als würde sie jemand verfolgen. Immer wieder hatte sie sich umgedreht, weil sie glaubte, jemand sei direkt hinter ihr, aber da war nichts, außer den Fackeln, die sich knisternd durch das Pech fraßen.

„Ich glaub, langsam schnappst du über, Hermine", flüsterte sie leise, um so die Stille nicht zu unterbrechen, die ihr so arg auf der Seele lastete. Sie bog am Ende des Ganges links ab, so wie Severus es gesagt hatte und einige Meter weiter, endete der Gang, an dessen Ende das große Bildnis von Herpo dem Üblen prangte. Mulmig schritt sie weiter auf ihn zu und bemerkte sehr wohl, wie sie von ihm kritisch beobachtet wurde. Einen Moment stand sie da und überlegte, ob sie einfach das Passwort sagen sollte, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, es würde ihr nicht einfach gemacht werden. Und so war es auch. Eine weitere Gestalt huschte in den Bilderrahmen und funkelte sie missbilligend an. Augenblicklich war ihr klar, wer da vor ihr stand und es schauderte ihr, als er sie auch schon aufs übelste anfuhr.

„Ein Schlammblut, und dass hier in den heiligen Hallen der Slytherins! Wage es ja nicht, du wirst keinen Zutritt erhalten, elendiges…"

„Ich werde und du kannst nichts dagegen ausrichten, Salazar!", fauchte Hermine zurück und blickte den dürren Mann vor sich wie eine kampfbereite Harpyie an. Eine unbändige Diskussion brach im Gemälde aus, als Herpo sich seines Postens enthoben sah und beschwerte sich lauthals.

Doch Salazar schien das nicht im Geringsten zu stören, denn er beharrte weiter auf seinem Standpunkt, indem er Herpo überhaupt nicht betrachtete, ihn eher ignorierte, aber Hermine dafür um so mehr anfunkelte. Sein Blick war starr auf Hermine gerichtet und es schien, als wolle er sie mittels seiner Augen befehligen, endlich das Weite zu suchen. Um seinen Hals baumelte ein Medaillon, auf dem sich zwei Schlangen ineinander wanden und seine Kleidung war eher Mittelalterlich zu bezeichnen.

Hermine nahm allen Mut zusammen und sprach Herpo an.

„Mandragora officinarum."

Ihre Stimme klang fest und bestimmt, und Herpo und Salazar zuckten kurz zusammen. Eine weitere hitzige Diskussion entbrannte im Bilderrahmen und Salazar beschwor Herpo eindringlich, dieses Schlammblut nicht hinein zu lassen.

_Wenn das so weiter geht, habe ich bald mehr Zuschauer, als mir lieb ist_.

„Mandragora officinarum!", erklang ihre Stimme fest und klar, weshalb Herpo das Bild endlich zur Seite schwingen ließ und sich übelste Beschimpfungen seitens Salazar anhören musste, was eine wilde Rauferei zwischen ihnen zufolge hatte. Weniger interessiert an deren Auseinandersetzung, schlüpfte sie hinein und entfachte einige Kandelaber, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

„Bei Merlin, hier scheint lange keiner sauber gemacht zu haben.", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und sah sich erst einmal um. Eine gediegene Wohnung, mit gemütlich einladendenr Couch direkt vor einem rußgeschwärzten, erloschenen Kamin, lockte zum Verweilen ein, während ein großer Schreibtisch, mit Pergamentrollen überhäuft, von einer übereilten Flucht sprach. Ein Glas Rotwein, zumindest glaubte Hermine, dass es das mal gewesen war, denn ein verräterischer roter Tropfen am Boden zierte das Glas, stand ebenfalls einsam und verlassen dort. Am Boden stapelten sich Büchertürme und die Regale ächzten von ihrer schweren Last an dicken Folianten und weniger dicken Ausgaben älteren Ursprungs.

Hätte sie doch nur mehr Zeit. Wissenshungrig hätte sie sich über die Bücher hergemacht und würde Tage später wieder auftauchen. Ach was, was sagte sie da. Wochen würde es wohl dauern, die unendlich vielen Bücher zu studieren um deren Inhalt gerecht zu werden. Seufzend ließ sie die Bücher links liegen und ging zielstrebig auf eine weitere Tür zu, öffnete sie und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erwachten weitere Kerzen zum Leben und erleuchteten ein Schlafzimmer im Viktorianischen Stil. Sein üppiges Bett wirkte einladend und sein Kleiderschrank war dermaßen wuchtig, dass Hermine davor etwas schauderte.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht wüsste, für welches Geschlecht er sich spezifiziert hat, würde ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen." Langsam tastete sie sich vor und öffnete die erste Tür. Nichts, kein Denkarium, nur etliche schwarze Kleidungsstücke, die allesamt seinen Geruch ausströmten. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihre Nase daran zu heften und öffnete entschlossen die nächste Schranktür. So ging es weitere vier Male, bis sie zur letzten Tür kam und schon sichtlich nervös war.

„Hier muss es sein", sprach sie überflüssiger Weise und öffnete die letzte Tür, hinter der sich ein Regal mit seinen sehr persönlichen Dingen befand. Einige Bilder lagen mit der Kopfseite verdeckt im Regal, eine Sammlung alter Federkiele, kleinere schmale Hefte, an denen einige Zettel heraushingen und schlussendlich sein Denkarium. Die silberne Flüssigkeit waberte ruhelos in ihrer weißen, mit Runen verzierten, Schale vor sich her, was Hermine zu der Frage animierte, wie sie dieses Ding ungesehen aus dem Kerker befördern konnte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie öffnete eine andere Schranktür und holte einen seiner schwarzen Umhänge heraus. Der würzige Duft ihres Tränkelehrers strömte wie ein Schwall purer Erinnerungen daraus hervor, so dass sie letztendlich den Geruch tief einatmete und ihre Nase darin versenkte. Langsam sah sie wieder auf und blickte sich leicht benebelt um. Sein Bett, ob es wohl ebenso sehr nach ihm riechen würde? Unentschlossen drehte sie sich um und nahm das Denkarium an sich, doch der innige Wunsch, sich einmal auf seinem Bett zu setzen, ließ sie inne halten.

_Er sieht es doch nicht, Hermine._

Sie legte das Denkarium wieder zurück und schritt nun zögernd auf das Bett zu. Es wirkte so einladend, dass sie sich am liebsten darin eingegraben hätte und es niemals wieder verlassen wollte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Rand und spürte die leichte Federung unter ihrem Po. Glatt und seidig fühlte sich das Bettzeug an, obwohl es mit angrenzender Sicherheit ebenso lange nicht gereinigt worden war, wie der Rest seiner Wohnung. Sachte legte sie sich zurück und atmete tief ein. Nichts, kein Geruch, der ihr vertraut war. Wahrscheinlich war es zu lange her, dass er darin geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht sein Kissen, dachte sie und zog es zu sicher herüber. Intensiv inhalierte sie und nahm einen schwachen Hauch seines Geruches wahr, was ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sie lag noch immer auf ihrem Rücken und sah zur Decke, an der sich eine geschnitzte Intarsie befand. Es zeigte eine wilde Schlacht, an dessen Rand Engeln, oder Feen, Hermine konnte es nicht richtig deuten, eine würdevolle Haltung ein nahmen und neben getöteten Menschen, wie magischen Wesen, trauernd da hockten.

Augenblicklich stellten sich wieder ihre Erinnerung der vergangenen Abscheulichkeit ein und sie wandte sich, um sie wieder los zu werden. Seufzend lag sie auf der Seite und zog das Bettzeug zu sich heran. Am liebsten würde sie sich hier einnisten und niemals wieder hervor kommen. Aber was würde dann aus Severus werden? Abrupt setzte sie sich auf und sah sich noch einmal um. Wahrscheinlich war das eine einmalige Sache gewesen, in seinem aller heiligsten Refugium zu sein, aber es half nichts, sie hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen und der widmete sie sich nun. Nachdem sie Severus´ Umhang um das Denkarium gewickelt hatte, ging sie schweren Herzens wieder zurück.

Gerade als das Bild von Herpo des Üblen zurück schwang, und sie einen heraustrat, ertönte diese selbstgefällige Stimme, die ihr nur zu bekannt war. Draco Malfoy!

„Da bist du ja du elendiges Schlammblut! Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man das Blut eines anderen an den Fingern kleben hat?! Aber eigentlich interessiert mich das nicht wirklich, denn dieses Mal bist du fällig!" Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen stand Hermine da und betrachtete Draco´s Gesicht. Es war ihm diesmal ernst und niemand war da, um sie zu beschützen.

Innerlich focht sie gerade einen weiteren Kampf aus, ob sie ihn einfach ignorieren sollte, aber er machte bereits den ersten Schritt auf sie zu und schnappte sich ihren Schal, den er nun widerlich grinsend an ihrem Hals zusammen zog. Wieder einmal fühlte sie sich genötigt, etwas zu unternehmen, um die Sache nicht zu gefährden.

TBC & R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Hallo zusammen...

Poetica Licentia: Ich danke dir vielmals für deinen lieben Kommi und heiße dich hier als Leserin herzlich willkommen.

Hier kommt dann auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 26**

Wie ein Mantel aus bedrückender Schweigsamkeit, hüllte ihn die Dunkelheit ein, als er sich leise Richtung Hogwarts schlich. Auf dem matschigen Boden zu seinen Füßen wäre er beinahe ausgerutscht, als er gerade dabei war, sich hinter einem mit Moos bewachsenen Baum verstecken zu wollen, was ihn nun zischend Verwünschungen ausrufen lies. „Verdammt!", murrte er leise, neben anderen unschönen Ausdrücken und fasste sich wieder an sein verletztes Bein. Ausgestanden war seine Verletzung noch lange nicht, und nur dem beherzten Eingreifen Hermines, war es zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt laufen konnte.

Hätte sie auf ihn gehört und keine Kräuter aus diesem seltsamen Laden mitgenommen, sähe es inzwischen wohl übel aus für ihn. Wie sie sich ihm gegenüber durchsetzte imponierte ihm, auch wenn es ihn stellenweise nah an die Grenzen, seines nicht so sehr dehnbaren Nervenkostüms brachte. Niemand hatte es bis jetzt gewagt, sich ihm dermaßen entgegen zu stellen. Nun ja, diejenigen, die es versucht hatten, bereuten es später, wenn er sie zwischen seine Finger bekam, andere besaßen nicht die Courage oder Frechheit, es überhaupt erst zu erwägen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Einzig Albus war es vergönnt gewesen, derart mit ihm umzuspringen, was dieser zu seinem Leidwesen auch des Öfteren ausgekostet hatte.

Ein zäher Kloß aus Bitterkeit setzte sich in seinem Hals fest und er vermochte ihn nicht hinunter zu schlucken. Er schüttelte den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein allumfassendes Problem. Imposant ragte Hogwarts vor ihm auf, und mit seinen erleuchteten Fenstern wirkte es wie sein Zuhause, in dem er in den vergangenen Jahren ein Leben geführt hatte, welches so abwechslungsreich, wie erschreckend war. Was hatte ihn nur dazu bewogen, dieses Leben in Kauf zu nehmen? Nein, er durfte an seinen Handlungen keine Zweifel hegen, schon gar nicht, nachdem der Dunkle Lord endlich besiegt worden war. Aber etwas fragte er sich trotz allem. Welches Leben hätte er geführt, wenn er bei den Todessern geblieben wäre? Wie wäre sein Leben verlaufen, wenn er sein Leben dort erst gar nicht verschenkt hätte?

Eines wäre mit Sicherheit nie geschehen, Hermine wäre er nie so nahe gekommen, wie es im Moment der Fall war. Und dass es so gekommen war, dafür war er mehr als dankbar, auch wenn er daran noch leise Zweifel hegte. Er durfte so etwas wie Gefühle für sie empfinden, sie kennen lernen, auch wenn sich aus diesem Dilemma niemals so etwas wie eine Beziehung entwickeln würde. Würde er es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen? Da war dann immer noch die riesige Kluft des enormen Altersunterschiedes zwischen ihnen, denn er war beinahe doppelt so alt wie sie.

Meine Güte…, sie könnte deine Tochter sein.., hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder, nebenbei noch die nicht unbedeutende Kleinigkeit, dass sie gerade mal eben die Schule beendet hatte und ihre berufliche Laufbahn gerade erst beginnen würde. Zu viele Kleinigkeiten, befand er und schluckte endlich den bitteren Kloß herunter. Vor den Toren tat sich endlich etwas. Eine schlanke Gestalt erschien, vom Eingang schwach beleuchtet und wirkte dadurch wie eine zarte, zerbrechliche Blume. Dieser Gang, nein, er kannte diesen Gang inzwischen so gut, als wäre er ein Bestandteil seiner selbst. Sie war es und sie wirkte überhaupt nicht glücklich. Sie blieb stehen und krümmte sich, als hätte sie große Schmerzen.

Jetzt reichte es ihm und allen Gefahren zum Trotz, löste er sich aus seinem Versteck und lief auf sie zu. Der Matsch spritzte unter seinen Schuhen nach allen Seiten davon, aber das bekam er alles nicht mit. Mit entschlossenen Schritten war er innerhalb weniger Sekunden bei ihr.

Da stand er nun, allein und mit selbstsicherer Miene hielt er ihren Schal eng umschlungen an ihrem Hals und seine zusammen gekniffenen Augen blickten sie finster und kalt an. Draco!

Ihr Herz raste und beinahe hätte sie das Denkarium vor Schreck fallen gelassen, weil ihre Hände zitterten. Ihr Hals schrie empört nach Luft, als er nun an ihrem Schal zog. Nun ja, wirklich überrascht hätte sie eigentlich nicht sein müssen, ihm noch einmal gegenüber zu treten, wo sie doch schon geahnt hatte, weshalb er in der großen Halle klein bei gegeben hatte.

„So sieht man sich also wieder, dreckiges Schlammblut!", zischte er zwischen seinem vor Hass verkniffenen Mund und spuckte ihr dabei dieses eine schreckliche Wort so verächtlich vor ihre Füße, so dass sie es beinahe wahrhaftig vor sich liegen sah.

„Was willst du Malfoy?!" Ihre Stimme klang nicht weniger begeistert als seine, aber sie war auf der Hut und umfasste den Zauberstab in ihrer Rechten noch fester. Umwickelt mit Severus´ Umhang, war das Denkarium für Draco nicht sichtbar, aber seine Augen hatten ihre Last sehr wohl registriert. Nicht aber den Zauberstab, den sie darunter versteckt hielt.

„Du…, dass du es wagst, überhaupt das Wort an mich zu richten, du elendiges Schlammblut!" Er bedrängte sie nun weiter, während Hermine ihrerseits versuchte, einen Schritt zurück zu gehen. Aber da war nichts, als die blanke grobe feuchte Kerkermauer, die ihr bereits fröstelnd die Kälte in die Glieder schickte. Auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm war sie nicht sonderlich begierig, aber wenn er es so wollte, bitte, er konnte es haben.

„Findest du nicht, dass dieses Wort langsam an Bedeutung verliert? Es wird langsam eintönig", leierte sie betont gelangweilt herunter, aber ihre Sinne waren trotzdem aufs Äußerste geschärft. Sie durfte ihn auf keinen Fall unterschätzen, zumal er offensichtlich wusste, wer für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war.

Aufgebracht zückte er seinen Zauberstab, erzitterte dabei regelrecht vor Wut und seine weißen Fingerknöchel stachen dabei bleich hervor, als er das Holz fest umklammert hielt. Seine grauen Augen blickten hassentbrannt auf sie nieder und er knirschte dabei mit seinen Zähnen. Die eine verirrte Haarsträhne, die ihm ins Gesicht hing, interessierte ihn nicht.

„Du…, du elendiges…", setzte er an, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn mitten in seiner Wuttirade.

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Bitte, wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann tu es jetzt. Für derartigen Kinderkram habe ich jetzt keine Zeit." Auch wenn sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, wie weit Draco's Wut für sie reichte, war sie nicht gewillt, es am eigenen Leib zu erfahren, oder auszureizen. Sie musste einfach schneller als er sein und dabei doch berücksichtigen, einem Streit oder Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen. Diese Entscheidung nahm er ihr ab, indem er seinen Zauberstab schwang und sie dabei aus irre blitzenden Augen ansah.

Er wollte gerade einen Zauberspruch schreien, als ihm buchstäblich die Stimme versagte, weil ihr Zauberstab einen weißlichen Strudel gasförmigen Lichts direkt auf ihn beförderte und er nun rücklings an eine der feuchten Kerkerwände taumelte. Sein erschrockenes Gesicht wich einem verwirrtem Ausdruck. Seine Wut kochte augenblicklich ins Unermessliche, aber da rannte Hermine auch schon los und gelangte umständlich und leicht schwankend mit ihren hohen Schuhen zur Kerkertreppe.

Nach kurzer Zeit, hallten seine Schritte hinter ihr an den Wänden wider, weshalb sie sich kurz umsah. Er war ihr fast auf den Fersen. Oh ja…, er war schnell, nachdem er sich von seinem anfänglichen Schock, der Stimme beraubt, erholt hatte. Mit dem Denkarium in ihren Händen, gelang es ihr nur schwer den kleinen aber doch nennenswerten Vorsprung beizubehalten und als sie an der obersten Stufe stand, betrat er bereits die unterste Stufe. Ihre braunen Augen huschten aufgeregt vor sich in die große Halle, und wieder zurück zu ihm, als sie die letzten Stufen zur Eingangshalle empor eilte.

Sie erstarrte regelrecht, als sie Professor McGonagall in der großen Halle stehen sah und noch mehr, das diese Hermine entdeckte. Ihre gerunzelte Stirn zog sich zunehmend zusammen, und ebenso Hermines Herz, welches mangels Ausweglosigkeit fast zu überschlagen drohte. Wenn sie sich nicht ganz schnell etwas einfallen ließ, dann würde binnen zwei Minuten Ärger auf sie niederprasseln, den sie schon ahnend auf sich zu kommen sah, nebenbei mit dem unberechenbaren Draco im Schlepptau. Wobei Draco mit angrenzender Sicherheit kein offenes Duell heraufbeschwören würde, ganz abgesehen ihr hinterrücks einen Fluch hinterherschicken würde. Zumindest nicht bei sovielen Augenzeugen.

Und da kam sie auch schon auf sie zu, die mangelnde Ausweglosigkeit..., Minerva McGonagall, in ihrem grünen Karokleid, mit ihrem Anhängsel in Gestalt von Professor Sinistra, der Professorin für Runenkunde. Zum einen würde ihre Lehrerin wissen wollen, was sie in den Kerkern zu suchen hatte und ziemlich direkte, unangenehme Fragen über ihren Aufenthalt der vergangenen Woche betreffend aus ihr heraus kitzeln wollen.

Panisch suchte sie nach einem Ausweg, ihr Hals drohte mit seiner enormen Last des stark pulsierenden Herzens anzuschwellen, so dass ihr das Atmen schwer fiel und ihre Hände feucht wurden. Doch dessen völlig unbeeindruckt, kamen ihre Professorinnen weiter auf sie zu und ließen sich nicht beirren. Gerade, als sie dachte, jetzt sei es um sie geschehen, und Fragen von extrem direkter Natur würden auf sie nieder regnen, startete ein enormes, lautstarkes Theater aus der oberen Etage, welches ein enorm wildes Feuerwerk veranstaltete.

Einige Schüler schrieen und rannten die große Treppe hinunter, und ihre Professorinnen spurteten wie magisch angezogen direkt darauf zu, nachdem sie anfänglich erstarrt in die Richtung des Aufruhrs gestarrt hatten. McGonagall warf ihr noch einen - ich habe dich noch nicht entlassen- Blick zu, dann marschierten sie geradewegs auf das Infernale Feuerwerk zu.

Diese Chance musste sie nutzen, selbst wenn sie nun noch mehr als Objekt der Begierde unter Professor McGonagall Argusaugen gelten würde. Schnell trugen ihre Füße sie Richtung Eingangstor und ebenso nebulös, wie sie aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie und damit aus dem unmittelbaren Gefahrenkreis, Draco Malfoys. Sie musste damit rechnen, dass er ihr folgen würde und so trugen ihre Füße sie flink wie nie zuvor hinaus.

Regendurchtränkt stand sie nun vor den Toren Hogwarts und konnte sich nicht rühren. Ihr Kleid hing schlaff an ihrem fröstelnden Körper herunter, wobei sie zitterte, wie Espenlaub. Erschöpft von dem eben erlebten Nervenkitzel, hielt sie das Denkarium unter dem Umhang versteckt, wobei sich ihre Tränen mit den kühlen Regentropfen auf ihrem Gesicht vermischten. Leise schluchzend stand sie da und starrte vor sich hin, ohne auch nur etwas vor sich erkennen zu können.

Wie hatte sie nur den Abend überstanden, ohne zu einem völligen Wrack zusammen zu brechen? War sie wirklich so stark? Oder war sie einfach nur abgestumpft, wie so viele andere an diesem Abend, in deren Gesichter sie diesen Ausdruck des Vergessen wollen entdeckt hatte? Sie fürchtete sich davor, zu einem dieser abgestumpften Monster zu werden. In ihr schrie alles nach Erlösung, nach Wiedergutmachung und dem endgültigen Ende dieser ganzen Phrase.

Das Gewicht des Denkariums holte sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart, denn fast wäre es ihr aus der Hand gerutscht und am Boden zerschellt. Alle Anstrengung und Unannehmlichkeiten wären dann umsonst gewesen, nun, eigentlich nur fast. Immerhin war sie sich nun ihrer Gefühle, was Severus Snape anging sicher, wusste aber nicht damit umzugehen. Wieso fühlte sie sich verlassen, als sie ihn hinter sich gelassen hatte?

Eine Leere, die sie zwar für kurze Zeit erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, aber mit Wucht auf sie eingedroschen war, als sie in seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Sie wollte sich diese Gefühle nicht eingestehen, zu fremdartig und unerreichbar kamen sie ihr vor. Wie konnte sie nur so sicher sein, dass ihre Gefühle ihr keinen Streich spielten? Aber wie sicher konnte man sich schon sein, wenn der „Auserwählte" Severus Snape hieß.

Ein Geräusch direkt vor ihr, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und als sich eine dunkle Gestalt aus der Nacht kristallisierte, hielt sie verkrampft das Denkarium in ihren Händen fest. Niemand würde es ihr wieder abnehmen, sie würde darum kämpfen, mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln. Langsam kamen die Schritte näher, die auf der aufgeweichten Erde schmatzten und ihre Nervosität stieg mit jeder Sekunde weiter an. Gerade, als sie schon ihren Zauberstab drohend vor sich halten wollte, erkannte sie dessen Ursache, welches nun direkt vor ihr stehen blieb.

Als sie endlich registrierte, wer gekommen war, knickten ihr fast die Beine weg. Schnell zog Severus sein Jackett aus und legte es vorsichtig um ihren zitternden Körper. Er umfasste sie an der Hüfte und stützte sie, wenn auch zaghaft und unsicher. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher er wusste, dass sie seine Hilfe mehr als nötig hatte, aber sie war ihm unendlich dankbar. Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab und hielt dabei noch immer das Denkarium fest in ihren Händen, als sie sich Beide auf den Weg machten.

Ihre Füße gehorchten irgendeiner anderen Hülle, die folgsam funktionierte. In der Höhle angekommen, war es trocken und warm. Ein Hauch von Gemütlichkeit, vermischt mit dem Geruch von abgestandenem, modrigem Wasser lag in der Luft, ebenso ein herb würziger Geruch, der von seiner letzten warmen Mahlzeit herrührte. Sie hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie sie in die Höhle zurück gekehrt waren und ebenso wenig, wie er es geschafft hatte, mit ihr als Ballast den rutschigen Hang hinauf zu gelangen.

Ein kleines munteres Feuer prasselte warm vor sich hin und als er sie dort hin dirigierte, hockte sie sich dankbar daneben. Langsam legte er eine Decke um ihre Schultern und hockte sich neben sie. Er sagte kein einziges Wort, aber seine dunklen Augen huschten fragend über ihren Körper. Er registrierte ihr knappes, aber elegantes Kleid, welches nun ihre Knie preisgab. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Klumpen aus schwarzem Stoff und wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, und das tat er äußerst selten, dann war es eines seiner Kleidungsstücke.

Er erkannte die Stickerei, die seine Umhänge säumte und auch den vertraut edlen, fließenden Stoff. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Bündel abzulegen, oder gar ihm zu übergeben, also ließ er ihr einen Augenblick, damit sie wieder zu sich kommen konnte. Knisternd barst ein Holzscheit des kleinen Lagerfeuers und goldene Funken stoben wie ein Schwarm funkelnd, leuchtender Glühwürmchen zu allen Seiten davon. Ihm war es in ihrer Gegenwart wesentlich angenehmer, nicht allein und im Ungewissen gelassen.

Was geschehen war, konnte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen, hoffte aber, sie hatte zumindest in einer Hinsicht Erfolg gehabt und weitere schlimme Erfahrung waren ihr erspart geblieben. Mit absoluter Sicherheit konnte er das bei ihrem Verhalten nicht ausschließen. Er hätte sich auf diesem Ball, unter diesen Umständen, nicht blicken lassen, was nichts mit seiner negativen Affinität für Bälle zutun hatte. Eine Wahl hätte er unter Albus´ Regime, was diese Sache anbelangte, sicher nicht gehabt, aber warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber, wie er sich an diesem Abend gefühlt hätte, wäre er dort gewesen.

Warum belastete er sich überhaupt mit solchen Gedanken, wo sie ihn doch eigentlich überhaupt nichts angingen. Oh er verdammte seine Gefühle und damit seine Empfindungen, die er für sie entdeckt hatte.

„Hermine…", flüsterte er leise, während sie noch immer sprachlos und stupide in die rotgoldenen Flammen zu ihren Füßen starrte. Ganz langsam sah sie auf und blickte ihn wie hypnotisiert an. Ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet und ihr Mund bebte ohne ein Laut von sich zu geben. Er sah zu seinen Füßen hinunter, denn auf ein sehr persönliches Gespräch war er nicht eingestellt, sah sich auch außer Stande ihr den nötigen Trost zu spenden und fürchtete sich auch ein wenig davor, sie noch näher an sich heran zu lassen und sei es auch nur in verbaler Hinsicht. Sie überbrückte allerdings die ohrenbetäubende Stille, indem sie ihm schon fast demonstrativ das dunkle Bündel reichte.

„Hier, bitte. Ich hoffe, damit kannst du deine Unschuld beweisen", sprach sie leise und vermied es tunlichst ihn anzusehen, starrte nun statt dessen lieber auf seine Hände, was auch nicht unbedingt dazu geeignet war, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen. Beklommen nahm er das kleine Bündel mit seiner noch ungewissen Zukunft entgegen und räusperte sich kurz.

„Danke", sagte er knapp, aber dafür offensichtlich ehrlich. „Hattest du…, ich meine, verlief alles unproblematisch?" Eine seiner Augenbrauen verzog er fragend in die Höhe, während er sie interessiert musterte.

Seufzend zog sie ihre Knie zu sich heran und senkte ihr Kinn darauf. Ihre Arme umfassten ihre Beine, sodass ihre nackten Beine in ihren hohen Schuhen dabei vom Feuer golden und blass wirkten.

_Unwahrscheinlich, sich auf solchen Schuhen graziös zu bewegen und dass in Schuhgröße…, schätzungsweise 38? Severus…, du entwickelst dich nun nicht zum Schuh, oder Fußfetischisten! Sie wird sich noch den Tod holen!_

„Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, wenn du dir etwas Warmes anziehst?", schlug er bei dem Anblick ihrer nackten Füße in ihren offenen Schuhen vor und in Gedanken schrie er…, oder überhaupt irgend etwas, was weniger Haut zeigt, aber sie schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, wie Draco herausgefunden hat, dass ich seinen Vater auf dem Gewissen habe?" Ihr Blick war eben noch stur gerade in die Flammen gerichtet, und wirkte leer, aber nun sah sie ihn direkt und unverblümt an. Er musste schlucken, als er daran dachte, wie und ob Draco die Möglichkeit genutzt hatte, ihr zu zeigen, was er von dem Mörder seines Vaters hielt.

„Er war alles andere als begeistert…", fügte sie noch hinzu, und bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen.

„Wahrscheinlich gibt es noch immer ein dichtes Netz aus Todessern, bestehend aus denen, die beim Kampf nicht anwesend waren. Selbst ich kenne nicht alle von ihnen. Möglich, dass Draco sich ihnen nun angeschlossen hat und es dort in Erfahrung gebracht hat." Vorahnungen, wie sie dem wütendem Draco gegenüber stand, ließen ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen und ein kleines Etwas, schloss sich spürbar beklemmend um seinen Hals.

„Schon möglich. Glaubst du, sie werden das fortsetzen, was du-weißt-schon-wer begonnen hat?" Schon lange fragte er sich, ob es denen die übrig geblieben waren, möglich war, es zu Ende zu bringen, aber er konnte nur resigniert mit seinen Schultern zucken.

„Möglich, aber ich weiß weder um ihre finanziellen Mittel, noch um ihre jetzigen Anführer."

„Vielleicht hat Draco es aber auch einfach bei einem Besuch in Azkaban erfahren. Es gab nur wenige Tote und etliche Todesser wurden inhaftiert, nachdem man ihnen einen kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte."

Verwirrt sah Severus auf und eine tiefe Falte zierte seine Stirn zwischen den Augenbrauen.

„Harry lebt, na ja, oder besser gesagt, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend."

Ihre Lippen bebten nun mehr denn je und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht nun ganz hinter den Knien. Ein rhythmisch immer wieder kehrendes erbeben ihres Körpers deutete darauf hin, wie es ihr wirklich ging und er saß da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sollte er ihr eine Schulter zum Weinen anbieten? Oder war er für derartige Gefühlsduseleien nicht geschaffen? Wollte er es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen?

Von Wollen konnte eigentlich keine Rede sein, aber na ja, er bot ihr leicht widerstrebend seine Schulter an, indem er sich direkt neben sie setzte und Hermine nahm sie dankbar entgegen. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust, die sie nun mit ihrem Atem erwärmte, so dass ihm ganz mulmig wurde und er steif und aufrecht da saß.

Er verfluchte die ganze Situation und alles andere drum herum auch. Noch nie hatte er sich in einer derart vertrackten Lage befunden, aus der er weder Ein, noch Aus wusste. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er langsam einen Arm um sie legte und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich, während er sich daran erinnerte, seine eigenen, weniger jugendfreien Wünsche dabei zu ignorieren.

Aber er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn es ihm nicht gelänge, seine Wünsche hinten an zu stellen, ganz abgesehen davon, die Situation nicht auszunutzen. Wenn ihm diese Situation nur nicht so verdammt aus dem Ruder laufen würde...


	27. Chapter 27

Hallo ihr alle...

**Serpensortia.s:** Ich freue mich, dass du zu meiner Geschichte gefunden hast und sie dir auch gefällt. Einfühlsam schreibe ich eigentlich immer, denn ich finde nichts ist schlimmer, wenn Gefühle tot geschwiegen werden. Dann kommt doch irgendwie keine Stimmung auf.

So, nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 27**

Wenn der Abend mit all dem Schmerz und den unausgesprochenen Empfindungen schon schwer zu ertragen war, erschwerte es Severus enorm Abstand zu wahren, wo sie nun an ihn gekuschelt eingeschlafen war. Eingelullt vor Erschöpfung und der wohlig, spendenden Wärme, des inzwischen kleiner werdenden Lagerfeuers. Zwischendurch schniefte sie kurz im Schlaf auf, schlief aber scheinbar dennoch tief und fest. Wegen der ungewohnten Haltung schmerzte inzwischen sein Rücken und sein Ego verbot sich diese doch sehr persönliche Geste des Trostes ihr gegenüber, aber das hatte er auf unbestimmte Zeit aufgeschoben, was ihm nur anfänglich Unbehagen bereitete.

Jetzt ignorierte er sein Kreuz und das in zweierlei Hinsicht. Für den Augenblick waren seine Probleme hinten angestellt, in einer langen Reihe aus diversen anderen Sorgen, die er nur zu gerne für eine Weile vergessen wollte. Ihr Gewicht lag beruhigend an seiner Seite und ihr Atem ertönte kontinuierlich, welcher ihn inzwischen ebenso sehr einlullte und ihm vor Müdigkeit die Augen schwer werden ließ. Aber er gestattete sich nicht zu schlafen, denn er vermochte sich nicht soweit zu trauen, was er vielleicht in einer unbedachten Sekunde im Schlaf mit ihr anstellen würde.

Natürlich erschwerte es die Tatsache, dass ihre Hand unter seinem Hemd gekrochen war, und nun warm und äußerst aufreizend auf seinem Bauch lag. Er schluckte kurz, aber leider half das äußerst wenig, wenn es darum ging, seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und seinen kleinen, na ja, nicht mehr ganz so kleinen Freund dazu zu bewegen, sich dahin zu verziehen, woher er gekommen war. Er atmete geräuschvoll aus, nachdem er einen langen Atemzug genommen hatte und blickte zur felsigen Decke ihres Domizils.

_Ich fürchte, ich werde mich nicht mehr lang beherrschen können, aber ich kann doch nicht…, nein, Severus, beherrsche dich endlich! Sie ist ja fast noch ein Kind…_

Natürlich wusste er, dass es sich so nicht verhielt, aber er versuchte sich diesen Irrglauben, etwas für sie zu empfinden, mürbe zu reden, was er auch kurzzeitig erfolgreich abgehakt hatte. Als aber ihre Hand erneut über seine intensiv gereizte Haut auf Wanderschaft ging, war es um ihn geschehen und er verfluchte seine neuesten, bestätigten Entdeckungen, sie sei doch kein Kind mehr, aufs Neue.

_So funktioniert das nicht! Oh Himmel…, halt bitte endlich deine Hand still!_

Einem Impuls zufolge, drückte er seine rechte Hand fest auf ihre, die unter dem Stoff unbeirrt streichelnd nach Wärme suchte und stieß Verwünschungen gen Himmel. Er bat um Erlösung in Form eines Geistesblitzes, der alles beendete, bevor es ihm ernsthafte Probleme bereitete. Resigniert seufzte er auf und auch die ausweichende Luft, die nun erlösend seine Lungen verließ, vermochte ihm keine rettende Antwort zu bringen, ebenso wenig die Tatsache, dass sein Körper unter ihrer Hand zu vibrieren schien und seine Sinne geschärft waren, machte es auch nicht gerade erträglicher.

Nun blieb ihre Hand unter der seinen stocken und sie ruckte kurz darauf aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Sie blickte sich schlaftrunken um und registrierte erst spät, sehr spät, wo sie sich befand und in welcher Lage sie sich offenbar wiederfand.

„Oh…, entschuldigen Sie…, ach es tut mir Leid, ich meine du, ich wollte dich nicht…", stotterte sie verlegen und sah ihn aus rot umränderten Augen an, die sich nicht von seinen dunklen, tiefen Seen lösen wollten. Eine Weile lang saßen sie so nebeneinander und um sie herum befand sich ein großes unsichtbares Nichts, welches unleugbar neben ihnen existierte, und sie alles um sich herum vergaßen. Sekunden vergingen und das beklemmende Gefühl, endlich etwas zu unternehmen, um diese Situation zu unterbrechen, scheiterte schon bei dem kleinsten Versuch nur zu zwinkern.

Noch immer lag Hermines Hand beruhigend und warm auf seinem Bauch und seine lag auf ihrer. Sollte sie etwas unternehmen, oder sollte sie es einfach darauf ankommen lassen? Aber auf was sollte, oder besser, wollte sie es ankommen lassen? Wollte sie überhaupt, dass etwas aus dieser Situation entstand, oder wollte sie einfach feige sein und jetzt diesen sehr innigen Moment zunichte machen, indem sie sich einfach wegdrehte? Selbst zu einer logischen Überlegung schien sie nicht im Stande und so bemerkte sie nicht einmal, wie ihre Gesichter sich unaufhaltsam näherten, mit dem innigen Wunsch, dem anderen endlich nah zu sein. Seinen warmen Atem konnte sie schon auf sich spüren, ebenso wie er den ihrigen.

Wo war nur der Zaubertranklehrer abgeblieben, den sie so manches Mal verfluchte, ihn aber auch für sein enormes Fachwissen verehrte? Schlummerte dieser Mensch noch immer tief dort drinnen und würde sich über sie lustig machen, wenn sie ihm ihre Gefühle offenbarte? Ihr war es im Augenblick egal, einzig was zählte war der Moment und den wünschte sie sich nun sehnlichst herbei. Innen, ganz tief in ihm, focht sein widerstrebendes Ego mit seiner Skrupel einen erbitterten Kampf, ob ein Dafür oder ein Dagegen angebracht sei. Seine Skrupel schimpfte ihn ein Genitaldenkender Macho zu sein, während sein Ego erbittert gegen diese Anschuldigung ankämpfte und der Skrupel vorwarf, prüde und unwissend zu sein und ihr den Vorschlag machte, endlich in das Schneckenhaus zurück zu kehren, aus welchem sie gekommen war.

Seine Hand verstärkte sich auf ihrem Rücken und er beugte sich nun langsam vor, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen. Ihre Lippen waren weich und voll und schmeckten unbeirrbar süß, wie eine verbotene Frucht aus dem Garten Eden. Zögernd tastete er sich vor und stupste ihre Lippen vorsichtig an. Inzwischen wanderte ihre Hand unaufhörlich zu seiner Brust hinauf und seine linke Hand machte sich ebenfalls beharrlich auf die Suche nach weiblicher, nackter Haut. Nachdem sie ihren Mund öffnete und ihm so Einlass gewährte, tanzten ihre Zungen einen wilden Reigen, während sie dabei schnaufend nach Luft rangen und Severus nur kurz unterbrach, um mit seinem Mund an ihrem Schlüsselbein entlang zu wandern und ihr sanft in ihren Hals biss, was sie kurz zusammen zucken ließ. Abrupt unterbrach er seine Aktionen und sah sie schuldbewusst und irritiert an.

„Entschuldige, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sein Atem ging schnell und als erwartete er bereits eine ablehnende Geste, drehte er sich um und wollte sich erheben, als sie nach seiner Hand fasste und ihn so zum bleiben aufforderte. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich ihren Kopf und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

„Nein…, es ist nichts…, es ist nur…", setzte sie an und sah verlegen zu ihren Füßen hinab.

„Ich verstehe, sei unbesorgt, ich werde in dieser Hinsicht keinen erneuten Versuch starten." Er ging voll und ganz zurück in sein bekanntes Schema, des Unnahbaren und war äußerlich wieder ganz der „Alte", denn seine Haltung war komplett auf kühle Distanz eingestellt. Wie sollte er sich bloß verhalten? In ihm tobten eigentlich die Endorphine und alles an ihm stand entweder ab oder war derart gereizt, dass er seinen Körper nur schwer wieder unter Kontrolle bekam. Na ja, zumindest schaffte er es äußerlich. Er schickte zum Dank ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, weil er schon etliche Male seine Gefühle in brenzligen Situationen unter Kontrolle halten und perfektionieren musste.

Einen Moment glaubte er, sie wäre enttäuscht, doch dann legte sich eine andere Maske über ihr betrübtes Gesicht, welches sich sichtlich Mühe gab, kein Problem aus diesen kurzem Zwischenspiel zu machen. Sie fingerte nervös an ihrer Decke herum, die er ihr vor kurzem noch über die Schultern gelegt hatte und zog nun den wärmenden Umhang gänzlich um sich zu. Irgendetwas war hier eben verdammt schief gelaufen, so dachten Beide, aber in welcher Hinsicht, war ihnen nicht bewusst. Ihre, inzwischen, nasse Haut, prickelte bei dem Gedanken, ihn zu berühren, wissentlich und nicht in einem ihrer ach so wirren Träume. Wie mochte sich seine Haut wohl anfühlen, wenn sie ihn an seinem Hals entlang streichelte und sich bis zu seinem Schambein vorarbeitete…

_Genug!_

Ihre energische Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen und ihr wurde es mit einem mal schwindelig. Severus machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, sich nicht im Griff gehabt zu haben, und Hermine wünschte sich ein tiefes Loch, aus dem sie für die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr aufzutauchen brauchte, um ihm gegenüberzustehen. Beide waren sich sicher, dies war eine einmalige Sache gewesen und glaubten, den anderen durch diese Aktion überrascht zu haben. Nun verhielten sie sich gegenüber reserviert und versuchten diesen kurzen, doch sehr innigen Kuss, zu vergessen, weil es eine Wiederholung so oder so nicht geben würde.

Einfach fiel es ihnen nicht, denn so etwas geschah nicht einfach aus einem Impuls heraus. War da doch mehr gewesen, als sie zugeben mochten? „Das Beste wird sein, wenn wir unser Lager hier abbrechen. Womöglich ist Draco auf der Suche nach dir.", sprach er mit einer Spur Bedenken in der Stimme. Hermine hörte es wohl, aber sie gab ihm Recht. Es wäre Draco durchaus zuzumuten, ihnen zu folgen, oder falls ihm dass durch Professor McGonagall nicht möglich sein sollte, was Hermine doch sehr hoffte, würde er sie zumindest suchen. Sie stimmte ihm zu, worauf er sich ihren Zauberstab griff, alle Utensilien verpackte und sie handgerecht minimierte.

„Bereit?", fragte er und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, nachdem er die verkleinerten Dinge in seine Jackentasche verstaut hatte. Wieder nickte sie, völlig sicher, dass er einen passenden Ort für sie wählen würde.

„Gut", sprach er knapp, löschte das Feuer und schon ging es los. Die Höhle lag nun wieder verlassen, und niemand würde merken, dass jemals jemand hier gewesen war. Ihre Reise dauerte nicht lange an, denn sie machten einen kurzen Zwischenstopp und apparierten erneut. Also musste es ein weit entferntes Ziel sein. Ihr war es im Augenblick ziemlich egal, wo sie waren, Hauptsache sie waren sicher. Andere Höhle, wenn auch nicht mehr so kalt, aber dasselbe Problem. Noch immer hing der „Zwischenfall" inmitten ihrer zum Teil zufälligen Blicke. Mittlerweile flackerte das kleine Lagerfeuer unruhig hin und her, denn auch hier fegte der Wind mit aller Wucht übers Land, zerrte an Bäumen und machte auch vor ihrem kleinen Domizil nicht Halt.

Es jaulte in irgendeiner Nische auf und so hörte sich der Wind fast wie ein klagendes Tier an. Nun, so schwierig und aufreibend sich der Abend entwickelt hatte, so undenkbar still und friedvoll senkte die Dunkelheit ihr samtenes Tuch über die kleine Höhle, als sie sich in ihren Schlafsäcken zum Schlafen legten. Beide vermieden es, sich auch nur noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, weil sie hofften, so den kleinen „Ausrutscher" zu vergessen. Doch ganz so leicht gestaltete sich das Vergessen leider nicht, denn keiner von ihnen fand in dieser Nacht den bitter benötigten Tiefschlaf. Severus starrte einen imaginären Punkt über sich an und grübelte, während Hermine mit ihren Zähnen fast ihre Unterlippe malträtierte und sich alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

Der darauf folgende Morgen war nicht weniger unangenehm, denn sie sprachen entweder gar nicht miteinander, oder nur das Nötigste, beschränkt auf ein kurzes Nicken oder einen knappen Fingerzeig. Die Frage nach dem „wo" wurde mit einem ebenso knappen „Frankreich" beantwortet und so starrten sie eine Weile vor sich hin. Fürchterliche Regenschauer jagten mit dem Wind übers Land und nur weil die Höhle ziemlich tief und etwas verwinkelt war, war es ihnen vergönnt, dennoch im Trocknen zu sitzen und nun nachdenklich über Hermines herbeigezauberten Kaffee zu sinnieren. Kräftig und schwarz floss die heiße Flüssigkeit in ihren Kehlen hinunter und belebte allmählich ihren Körper und Geist.

Anfällig für jedwede Anzeichen vom jeweils anderen, und sei es auch nur ein kleines Räuspern, oder Hermine, als sie sich an dem Kaffe verschluckt hatte, trafen sich unmittelbar ihre Blicke, aber nur, um kurz darauf wieder nervös oder irritiert etwas anderes zu fokussieren. So kann das nicht weiter gehen, sprach Hermine sich ermutigend zu und sah wiederholt über ihre Tasse hinweg den dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich an.

„Wie soll es nun weiter gehen?" Leise klang ihre Stimme und ebenso unsicher. Verwirrt und zugleich fragend, zog Severus eine Augenbraue ins Unermessliche hoch und blickte sie nun ebenfalls über seine krampfhaft haltende Kaffeetasse an. Und gerade, als Severus sich Gedanken darüber machen wollte, ob sie nun über den Kuss vom Abend sprach, oder einfach die Situation im Allgemeinen, setzte sie noch hinterher: „Ich meine das Denkarium."

Etwas erleichtert, dass es „nur" um das Denkarium ging, seufzte er kurz auf und strich sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht, während er seine Stirn runzelte.

„Ich denke, nun wird die unangenehme Phase beginnen.", sprach er nachdenklich vor sich hin und schien mit seinen Gedanken weit ab von allem. Hermine rümpfte kurz ihre Nase und bedachte ihn dabei leicht abfällig, denn ihre unangenehme Phase hatte schon vor einigen Tagen begonnen, wobei der Höhepunkt der gestrige Tag gewesen war.

„Definiere, unangenehme Phase.", sprach sie daher auch leicht gereizt, was ihn wiederum aufhorchen ließ. Er sah sie leicht schief an, denn ihr bitterer Unterton war ihm schon aufgefallen, aber warum das so war, wusste er nicht einzuschätzen.

_Weiß Merlin warum, aber was hat sie nun schon wieder? Habe ich irgendetwas gesagt, was sie diskreditiert haben könnte? Nein, ich wüsste nicht was. Oder etwa noch immer der Kuss? Könnte durchaus sein. Verdammt! Ich wusste ein Nachspiel ist mir sicher!_

„Ich definiere die Probleme folgendermaßen;" Er sah sie fragend an, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob sie die folgenden Probleme ausreichend bedacht und einkalkuliert hatte. „Sie werden rein logistischer Natur sein, denn meine Erinnerungen müssen präzise gewählt, an jemanden weiter geleitet werden. An jemanden, der in der Zaubergemeinschaft ein hohes Ansehen genießt." Langsam senkte er seinen Blick, denn Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden.

_Doch noch ein Kind! Meine Güte Severus, was versuchst du dir einzureden! Sie fühlte sich gestern keines Wegs wie ein Kind an…_ Diese Gedanken beiseite schiebend, betrachtete er die glänzend, wabernde Flüssigkeit in seinem Denkarium, statt weiter über die seltsame Art nachzudenken, wie sie seit dem Kuss miteinander umgingen. _Einen dummer Zwischenfall!_, nannte er es, und strafte sich selber damit Lügen und was das verteufelte daran war, er wusste dass er sich selbst belog.

„Hast du da an jemanden ganz Bestimmten gedacht?", unterbrach sie ihn in seiner stillen Eintracht seiner ganz privaten Kasteiung und erntete von ihm einen Blick, der sovieles aussagen konnte. Severus schürzte nachdenklich seine Lippen, und rieb sich anschließend mit verkniffenem Gesicht über seinen Nasenrücken.

„Es muss jemand sein, der Zugang zum Ministerium hat, aber ebenso genügend Respekt und Ansehen dort genießt. Damit fällt wohl der Minister flach, ebenso sein Sekretär, der ihn auf unerklärlicher Weise vergöttert. Nicht, dass Scrimgeour kein Ansehen genießt, aber… " Er traute Scrimgeour nicht und dem Weasley-Spross ebenfalls nicht. Jemand der seine eigene Familie verriet, konnte unmöglich Vertrauenerweckend sein, ganz unabhängig davon, wie eifrig man auf seiner Erfolgsleiter empor steigen wollte. Überhaupt legte er keinen besonderen Wert auf das Ministerium im Allgemeinen, denn wann hatte es ihm bei all seinen Aktionen mal den Rücken gestärkt?

So sehr Albus ihn auch als undenkbar enorme Hilfe hervortat, was Erkundigungen rund um die Todesser und den dunklen Lord betraf, ganz abgesehen davon, er als Tränkelehrer eine Koryphäe sei, so sehr war Fudge, der ehemalige Minister, schon nicht zu überzeugen gewesen und Scrimgeour machte da leider auch keine Ausnahme. Skeptisch betrachtete sie den Mann vor sich und schluckte einmal kurz, weil sie daran dachte, noch schlimmer konnte es doch kaum werden. Aber wie oft im Leben wurde man eines Besseren belehrt, weshalb sie diverse Hoffnungen weitgehend verdrängte.

„Und? Wen hast du für diese besondere Aktion auserwählt?", antwortete sie darauf schnippisch und verzog missmutig ihr Gesicht, worauf Severus sie wiederum scharf anblickte und sie kritisch musterte.

„Niemand, der mir auf Anhieb einfallen würde. Aber wenn…" Hermine horchte auf. „Aber wenn, was?!" Sie atmete tief ein, weil Befürchtungen gelegentlich die Angewohnheit hatten, greifbar zu werden und dabei weder Anteilnahme, noch Ermutigung für einen übrig hatten. „Wenn ich Vielsafttrank hätte…" Ihr Herz raste, denn dieser Vorschlag von ihm war so genial, wie erschreckend. Was konnte dabei nicht alles schief gehen?

„Ich fürchte, die Isolation ist dir nicht bekommen.", blaffte sie ihn darauf hin an und warf ein weiteres Stöckchen in das Feuer, welches die Flammen nun begierig umzüngelten. Einen Augenblick sagte er nichts, sondern sah sie einfach nur fragend und erbost an, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht etwas auf und er fing an zu lachen. Ja bei Merlin, er lachte und das so laut, dass Hermine befürchtete, jemand könnte es hören.

„Man könnte meinen, du hättest Angst um mich", sprach er belustigt, als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten ihre, was ihr nun Unbehagen bereitete und ein weiteres Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, weil sie sich bockig abwandte und ihn mit Nichtbeachtung strafen wollte. Nur vergaß sie eins, er war ein Meister seines Fachs wenn es darum ging, jemanden mit Nichtbeachtung zu belegen und ebenso rigoros seine Meinung vertrat.

Er fasste einen Entschluss.


	28. Chapter 28

Hallo und ein herzlichen Hallo, Serpensortia.S.

Na ja, ich schätze, dieses Kapitel wird dich entschädigen, denn nun gehts in Runde zwei. Und hier kannst du auch lesen, welchen Entschluss Severus Snape gefasst hat.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 28**

Fast schon schleichend trat er neben sie und drehte Hermine sanft zu sich um. Vor Zorn war ihr Gesicht gerötet, aber ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch und sie sah trotzig zu ihm auf. Er war dieses kindische Verhalten endgültig leid und wollte endlich gerade heraus wissen, was zwischen ihnen war oder auch nicht.

„Hermine, hast du Angst um mich?" Ihr Herz raste, sodass es ihr fast den Kopf zum Bersten brachte und ihre Augen versuchten seine so abgrundtiefen dunklen zu ignorieren, um nicht noch mehr von sich und ihren Gefühlen Preis zu geben. Alles, bloß nicht das Gesicht vor ihm verlieren, vor allem nicht nach dem Kuss, der für ihn alles andere als gewollt und durchdacht gewesen war. Zumindest vermutete sie das. „Ehem…", stotterte sie etwas unbeholfen und versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, doch er hielt ihre Schultern wie in einer Zange gefangen, was ihren Zorn und ihre plötzlich aufkommende Panik weiter antrieb.

„Lass mich los, bitte." Seine Hände griffen erneut zu, was ein hitziges Handgemenge ihrerseits verursachte, als sie versuchte, sich gewaltsam von ihm zu lösen. Sie sah ihn flehend an, aber dieses Katz und Mausspiel, war für Severus noch weniger erträglich, als ihren erbitterten Kampf mit zu erleben, sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Lass mich sofort los!", funkelte sie ihn böse an, während sie versuchte, ihre Arme freizubekommen, was er aber vollkommen boykottierte, indem er sie standhaft festhielt. Langsam lösten sich aber seine Hände von ihren Gelenken, und fast schon wünschte sich Hermine, er würde sie wieder festhalten und sei es auch nur deshalb, weil sie ihn dann spüren konnte.

_Jetzt spinnst du total, Hermine. Du solltest dich jetzt aber mal langsam entscheiden, ob du willst, oder nicht! Oh verdammt, ja, ich will doch…_

Immerhin ließ er sie los, aber er wich ihr nicht von der Seite.

„Wenn es keine allzu großen Umstände macht, hätte ich gerne eine Antwort auf meine Frage", sprach er ruhig und gelassen, aber seine Haltung zeigte deutliche Anspannung. Eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte kurz hoch und seine Zornesfalte zwischen den Augenbrauen hatte sich als tiefe Kerbe auf seine Stirn geheftet. Wieder einmal musste Hermines Unterlippe herhalten die diese dermaßen mit ihren Zähnen malträtierte, dass Severus dabei den Wunsch verspürte, sie mit seinen Lippen zu erobern und sie so zu stoppen. Natürlich wäre das auch so einer seiner Wünsche gewesen, der gleich nachdem kam, dass er sie rücklings auf den Boden drückte und sie mit seinem Köper bedeckte, um endlich von der kleinen Demonstration, die sie ihm vor wenigen Tagen zu Teil kommen ließ, mehr zu fordern.

_Wenn er mich doch nur nicht so ansehen würde und vor allem, wenn er mir doch nur nicht so nah sein würde. Ich kann bereits seinen Geruch wahrnehmen…, gut Hermine, das mag daran liegen, dass er wohl dringend ein Bad benötigt. Aber trotzdem, er kann doch unmöglich dasselbe meinen, wie ich…_

Sie wünschte sich, er hätte ihr nicht gehorcht und seine Hände lägen noch immer auf ihren Schultern, hielten noch immer ihre Handgelenke eisern umfasst. Aber durch einen inneren, absolut untragbaren Impuls hatte sie sich ihm entgegen gestellt, um ihm so nicht ihre intimste Schwäche preiszugeben. Ihre zarten Gefühle zu ihm. Wie sollte es denn auch zwischen ihnen funktionieren, wenn sie auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit waren und seine Unschuld beweisen wollten. Als hätten sie nicht bereits genügend Probleme.

„Angst? Natürlich habe ich Angst, warum auch nicht?" Sie war nicht gewillt sich ihm zu offenbaren und wandte sich erneut um, damit sie ihn nicht anzusehen brauchte. Erfolgreich war ihre ablehnende Haltung nicht, denn er legte nun erneut seine Hände auf ihren Schulten und diesmal so quälend sanft, dass alles in Hermine nach Erlösung schrie. Irgendwo fielen Wassertropfen von der Decke und Hermine wünschte sich, einer dieser vielen Tropfen zu sein, um in der Masse unter zu tauchen. Überhaupt war es verhältnismäßig feucht hier drin geworden, denn der Wind trug nun seine nassen Begleiter quer übers Land und war so äußerst effizient, dass alles in greifbarer Nähe entweder tropfte, oder schlichtweg unterspült war. Doch die offensichtliche Situation hatte es trotz Tageslicht nicht geschafft, sich weiter aufzuhellen. Seine Stimme erklang neben ihrem rechten Ohr und sie vibrierte tief in ihren, aus Brei bestehenden Eingeweiden wieder.

„Du weißt, das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage." Ihre Knie bestanden nur noch aus weichem Pudding und ihr Herz setzte inzwischen noch weiter an Tempo zu, was ihrer Nervosität nicht im Mindesten zugänglich war. Seine Hände lagen warm und wohlig auf ihrer Haut und sie wünschte sich plötzlich, er würde sie an anderen Stellen berühren. Sicher, einige Erfahrung hatte sie inzwischen schon sammeln können, aber es war doch nie mit dieser Situation hier vergleichbar. Langsam senkte sie ihren Kopf und seufzte enorm erleichtert aus. Warum stellte sie das überhaupt in Frage, oder war sie so dermaßen feige? Nein, feige war sie weiß Merlin nicht, aber wie sollte es denn dann weiter gehen?

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht auch wollte…"

„Ich verstehe, es kann und es darf nicht sein", erwiderte er darauf und wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen, wobei es auch durchaus an der knisternden Stimmung liegen konnte, ließ er abrupt ihre Schultern los und widmete sich anderen Dingen. Etwas verstört blickte Hermine sich um und sah ihn aufräumend an seinem Schlafsack zerren. Es lag nicht in ihrer Absicht, es so enden zu lassen, also ging sie vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Einen Augenblick lang versuchte sie sich Worte zu Recht zu legen, aber es fielen ihr einfach keine passenden ein. Also legte sie ihm einfach eine Hand auf seinen gebeugten Rücken und er hielt sofort inne.

„Severus…" Immerhin brachte sie es fertig, ihn beim Namen zu nennen, auch wenn sie glaubte, irgendjemand hätte ihre Stimme gerade gestohlen und sie unerreichbar weit fort verschleppt. Langsam richtete er sich auf und es schien ihr, als stünde die Zeit still, denn er drehte sich quälend zögernd zu ihr herum. Momente der stillen Verständigung knisterten zwischen ihnen und ihre Augen blickten sich gegenseitig tief in die Seelen. Selbst der Wind schien für einen Augenblick seinen Atem angehalten zu haben und die Zeit schien ebenfalls mit ihnen zu sympathisieren.

Eine ganze Weile lang standen sie sich nun so gegenüber, ohne irgendetwas zu unternehmen, aber in ihnen geschah etwas, was sie enorm voran brachte. Ein stilles Einverständnis gegenseitiger Akzeptanz und der enorme Wille, einen weiteren, zaghaften Versuch zu unternehmen. Bedächtig näherte sich ihre zitternde Hand und legte sich auf seinen Brustkorb, was er mit seinen Augen nicht verfolgte, sondern sie ununterbrochen dabei ansah. Sie hielt ihre Augen auf ihre Hand gerichtet, weil sie fürchtete, dass wenn sie ihn ansah, es alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde, doch da er nun mit einem Finger unter ihr Kinn fasste und sie so nun zwang, ihn anzusehen, war es um sie geschehen. Plötzlich schniefte sie laut auf und ein tiefer Seufzer, vermischt mit einer ordentlichen Anzahl Verwirrung entrang ihrer ausgetrockneten Kehle.

„Scht…, du musst das nicht tun." Während sie sich noch fragte, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war, schob sie ihre Vernunft beiseite und sehnte sich seine Lippen herbei, die gestern noch so süß an ihren geheftet waren. Doch er sah sie nur seltsam an und strich ihr hauchzart mit einer Hand über ihre Wange.

„Willst du das wirklich? Hermine, ich bin…" Er stockte, denn eine Selbstanalyse war für ihn alles andere als leicht, zumal es ihn sonst nicht scherte, was andere von ihm dachten. „nicht ganz so einfach, wäre wohl untertrieben, aber es trifft es wohl ebenso treffend." Leicht amüsiert verzog sie ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln, an dem er schon seit geraumer Zeit mit seinen Augen klebte und legte ihre Hand über die seine, die er noch immer an ihrer Wange gelassen hatte.

„Nicht einfach, hm? Nun, ich denke, du wirst mir Recht geben, wenn ich sage, dass das auch auf mich zutrifft", sprach sie im Flüsterton und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief. Nun lächelte er ebenfalls und sein Gesicht beugte sich nun zu ihr herunter. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie nun auf seinen Mund starrte und dabei abwechselnd in seinen Augen versank. Sie leckte sich erwartungsvoll mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen und die Vorfreude, diesen Mund ein weiteres Mal zu erobern, brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand.

Erwartungsvoll beugte sie sich ihm entgegen und er zog sie ruckartig ganz nah zu sich heran. Kurz schnappte Hermine erschrocken nach Luft, aber als sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihre spürte, entspannte sie sich und war wie Butter in seinen Händen. Sie floss dahin, ohne ein einziges mal zu atmen und legte ihren Verstand sorgfältig beiseite, der die ganze Zeit über noch ein wenig Bedenken gehegt hatte. Er liebkoste ihre Lippen, hielt sie fest an sich, als wolle er sie keinesfalls erneut gehen lassen. Genießerisch hatte Hermine zuerst ihre Augen geschlossen, aber nun sah sie ihn dabei an und erschauerte, weil er dasselbe tat. Sie schmunzelte und öffnete einladend ihren Mund, was Severus augenblicklich als Aufforderung wahrnahm und ihn ausgiebig erkundete.

Seine Lippen wanderten quälend sanft über ihre Oberlippe, während Hermine erst einmal nur ganz steif da stand und alles auf sich zukommen ließ. Sicher, Ron und Viktor waren ebenfalls guter Küsser in ihren Augen gewesen, aber es war doch etwas völlig anderes, zu glauben man tue etwas Verbotenes. _Meine Güte…, w_er immer auch den Kuss erfunden hatte, sie würde denjenigen auf Knien dafür danken, sollte sich ihr Körper hier nach je wieder festigen und nicht mehr aus dieser weichen Masse bestehen, die sich gerade unter seinen Händen befand. So undenkbar unschuldig kam sie ihm vor, und er bemerkte ihre Unerfahrenheit sehr wohl, dachte aber nicht weiter daran, obwohl es ihm dennoch falsch vorkam.

Sie war wie eine junge Blüte, an der er schamlos roch und die er letztendlich sogar zu pflücken beabsichtigte. Ihre Hand tastete sich nun forschend aber behutsam an seinem Jackett entlang und suchte gezielt nach irgendwelchen Knöpfen, die es zu öffnen galt. Doch an diesem frauenfeindlichen Rollkragenpullover gab es keine Knöpfe und resigniert stöhnte sie kurz auf. Severus unterbrach einen Augenblick seine Bemühungen und sah sie fragend an.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich. Meinst du, du könntest deinen Pullover entbehren?", fragte sie keck und sah ihn leicht grinsend an. Seine Reaktion war ein kurzes erzittern seiner Lippen, was wohl von einem unterdrückten belustigtes Gebaren übrig geblieben war, aber er nickte kaum merklich und zog sich Jackett und Pullover aus. Er stand nun im schwarzen T-Shirt da und sah nun an ihr herab.

_Sie wird sich noch den Tod holen in ihrem Kleid._

„Ich würde ja für Gleichberechtigung plädieren, aber ich fürchte, du erliegst einer Lungenentzündung, wenn ich dir diesen Fetzen ausziehe." Er bückte sich und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Murmelnd schwang er den Stab, worauf ein seltsames „Wusch" erklang und der kleine Propanbrenner drehte sich rasend schnell um die eigene Achse und verwandelte sich in ein kuscheliges Bett, welches mit dicken Daunendecken und weichen, üppigen Kissen bedeckt war. Hermine starrte einen Moment lang das Bett an und grübelte, ob sie dass wirklich wollte. War sie wirklich dafür bereit, war sie für ihn bereit? Stille Zweifel schwammen zur Oberfläche und bildeten eine leicht trübe Suppe aus Unsicherheit. Sie blickte sich verstohlen zu ihm um, und sah ihn näher kommen. Er wirkte so gar nicht wie ein Mann, der sie zu etwas nötigen würde, aber man sah deutlich, dass er es wollte.

„Severus…, äh…", entrang es ihrer Kehle und tastend schritt sie langsam rückwärts, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging und sie rücklings auf das herrlich weiche Bett fiel. Gerade, als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, gesellten sich seine Arme rechts und links neben ihren Kopf und sein Gesicht erschien direkt vor ihrem.

„Hast du etwa angenommen, ich würde über dich herfallen? Hmpf…" Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer grotesken Maske und ließ sich abrupt neben sie auf die Matratze fallen. Er starrte, ebenfalls auf dem Rücken liegend, Richtung Decke und seufzte laut auf.

„Es ist schon verrückt, nicht wahr?" Seine leise Stimme holte sie aus ihrer zitternden Skepsis und so drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Seine männlich, markante Hakennase ist alles andere als feminin, dachte sie, und sein Äußeres auch nicht so sehr besonders. Warum also, fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen? Langsam zog sie ihre Stirn kraus, als sie darüber nachdachte, was er meinte.

„Das alles hier…" Er macht eine ausladende Bewegung mit einem Arm und schloss anschließend seine Augen.

„Noch vor einem Monat habe ich mich darauf vorbereitet, diese Welt für immer zu verlassen und nun liege ich hier, weitgehend am Leben, und kann nicht glauben, was zwischen uns geschieht." Sein Haar hatte sich auf das weiche Bett ausgebreitet und Hermine wiederstand nur schwer dem Drang, es zu berühren und sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Aber da war noch immer die Unerfahrenheit, die sie zurück hielt. Seine Stimme verebbte leise und sein Bariton vibrierte in ihren Ohren und schloss sich sanft um ihren Hals. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte und der nächste Atemzug durchströmte erfrischend ihre entsetzten Lungen.

„Ich möchte nicht behaupten, mein Ego hätte die Situation am liebsten ausgenutzt, aber Hermine" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und stützte dabei seinen Kopf auf seinen angewinkelten Arm. „bist du dir völlig sicher, mit wem…, mein Ruf eilt mir immer voraus und nicht wenige Gerüchte davon sind charakterlos." Er war ebenfalls sichtlich unsicher, denn seine Augen huschten immer wieder über ihren Körper und wechselten dabei immer wieder mit der kargen Umgebung ab. Welche Gerüchte mochte er meinen? Zumindest dass er auf einem Bett mit Nägeln schlief, konnte sie getrost ausschließen, denn sein eigenes Bett war weich, gemütlich und einladend, duftete nach ihm und…

_Schluss jetzt!_, rief sie sich zur Ordnung und schluckte schwer. Dieser Mann schien nicht mit ihr spielen zu wollen, nein, er wollte sie und dass offenbar sehr. Warum sonst, sollte er dieses Bett heraufbeschworen haben?

_Er ist ein Mann, also was erwartest du? Nein, dass stimmt so nicht! Er sagte, er hat mich zurück gewiesen, als ich betrunken war und mich auf ihn gestürzt habe. Warum sollt er so etwas tun, wenn er wirklich so sehr auf das Eine bedacht wäre? Ach Hermine, du machst dir wieder viel zu viele Gedanken, wie so oft! Du wolltest es doch auch, warum schreckst du nun zurück?_

Sie lag da und wartete auf die Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Würde er sie einfach berühren und sie nehmen, so wie sie es schon in so vielen Muggel-Romanen gelesen hatte? Oder war er doch der Typ Mann, der besonnen handelte, zumal er nicht den Anschein eines Aufreißers machte. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken stahl sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und sie sah zaghaft zu ihm herüber.

„Ich bin mir nicht weniger sicher, als ich dir meine Hilfe angeboten habe. Aber ich bin bereit meinen Gefühlen nachzugeben, wenn du das meinst." Sie fixierte seine Augen, die sich in ihre zu bohren schienen und versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber irgendwann schien sie sich in eine körperlose Masse verwandelt zu haben und war starr als erläge sie einem Erstarrungszauber. Einen Moment lang sah sie ihm an, dass er überrascht war, aber dann einfach ihre Ehrlichkeit akzeptierte.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Hermine, ich möchte, dass du das weißt." Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und eine Hand streckte sie nun nach seinen Haaren aus, die sie nun sanft zwischen ihren Fingern ertastete.

„Wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen." Sein Gesicht brachte ein diabolisches Grinsen Zutage, während er sich langsam zu ihr herüber beugte und sie behutsam auf ihre vollen Lippen küsste.

„Gut", sprach er, als er ihren Körper unter sich begrub, den er nun zu besitzen beabsichtigte.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Hallo ihr lieben, fleißigen Reviewer wink**

**Hier gab es in den letzten Wochen einige Verzögerungen, die nun hoffentlich endlich ausgemerzt worden sind. Mein Vista hat absolut gesponnen, aber jetzt scheint endlich wieder alles in bester Ordnung zu sein und endlich kann ich wieder updaten, lesen und das ganze. Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. **

**Lieben Gruß, Jane**

**29.**

Eine Nacht in einem Bett zu schlafen, welches zum Einen ordentlich gepolstert und nicht nur ausschließlich einen Zentimeter Isoliermatte-Komfort hatte und zum Anderen, wesentlich mehr Beinfreiheit bot und nebst ihm, dazu noch eine Frau beherbergen konnte, gehörte definitiv zu der Kategorie Bett, die er als bequem einstufte.

Seine Haut prickelte noch immer an Stellen, die er seit langem tot geglaubt hatte und sein Rücken schmerzte, weil sie in ihrem ekstatischen Rausch ihre Fingernägel in seine Rückenmuskulatur getrieben hatte. Aber das machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Er hielt sie von hinten fest umschlungen und ihre junge Haut unter seinen Händen war warm und unbeschreiblich weich. Er fühlte sich so verdammt lebendig, als sie sich in dieser Nacht geliebt hatten. Ihre Unerfahrenheit hatte sie mit ihrer Zärtlichkeit wettgemacht, als sie zaghaft seinen Körper erkundete. Und verdammt…, sie lernte sehr schnell!

Schon wenn er daran dachte, stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf und seine kleinen dunklen Haare auf seinem Arm richteten sich auf wie ein samtenes Nadelkissen. Ihre wirren Locken fielen ungeordnet über das Kissen und ihr friedlich, schlafendes Gesicht lag somit frei. Er musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, welchen Streich Draco ihr damals gespielt hatte. Draco hatte Hermine mit einem Fluch belegt und ihre Zähne waren dabei unaufhörlich gewachsen. Sie sah dabei aus wie ein Biber, der Superskelewachs intravenös verabreicht bekommen hatte, was ihrem Aussehen nicht im Mindesten zugetan war. Was sie damals wie heute, nicht wusste war, dass er Draco damals sehr wohl bestraft hatte. Natürlich niemals so, wie er einen der Gryffindores bestraft hätte, denn Hauspunkte zog er seinen Slytherins selten ab. Außerdem musste er, was sein Haus anbetraf, immer die Haltung bewahren, denn es wäre müßig gewesen, den Eltern in der Todessergemeinschaft zu erklären, warum er einem ihrer Kinder auftrug, den Boden von Bobutubler-Eiter zu befreien.

Da war das Katalogisieren von Zutaten, welches er Draco aufgetragen hatte, vergleichbar harmlos, auch, wenn der junge Malfoy-Spross dafür bis tief in die Nacht gebraucht hatte. Es war ihm schon manchmal ein Graus gewesen, wenn er seinem Haus den Vorzug geben musste, wobei, wenn er an die Longbottom-Katastrophe dachte, schnaufte er prustend aus und rollte mit seinen Augen. Hermine dagegen, war eine Musterschülerin gewesen, abgesehen natürlich von ihrer penetrant erhobenen Hand, womit sie ihn als Lehrer so manches Mal auf die Palme gebracht hatte. Womit er wieder beim vorliegenden Problem angelangt war, Hermine Granger!

Er hatte ihr nichts versprochen, was dieses…, ja, wie nannte er die letzte Nacht eigentlich? Ein Versehen? Oder doch eher eine Erlösung seiner verwirrten Gefühle, die nach jedem Grashalm griffen, um endlich dem quälenden Druck in seinem Inneren zu entrinnen? Nein, dass war es ebenfalls nicht, da machte er sich nichts vor. Schon oft hatte er sich den Freuden der Liebe hingegeben, aber das hier war definitiv anders. Nur wie anders, wusste er noch nicht einzuordnen. Auf alle Fälle konnte es die ganze Sache erheblich komplizieren, aber auch erträglicher machen. Wie würden sie nun miteinander umgehen? Gab es für sie eine Zukunft? Nein, es war noch zu früh, um sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen, also senkte er seine Augenlieder und lag eine Weile still da, bis er, angesteckt von ihrem beruhigenden Atem, ebenfalls in die Tiefen der erlösenden Träume hinab wanderte und sich deren Schicksal ergab.

Morgendliches Vogelgezwitscher weckte sie beide auf, denn der Morgen hatte wohl beschlossen, endlich gegen diese sinnflutartigen Regenfälle anzukämpfen und zwischen dunklen und weißen Wolken, lugte die Sonne scheinheilig hervor. Hermine lag noch immer in seinen Armen und riss zuerst ihre Augen erschrocken auf, was ihn wiederum ebenfalls in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte und deshalb ebenfalls abrupt aufweckte. Nachdem sie feststellten, dass sie weder gefunden worden waren, noch in einer anderen unmittelbaren Gefahr schwebten, beruhigten sie sich wieder. Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn und er legte seinen Arm enger um sie herum und drückte sie fest an sich. Es war schon ungewöhnlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie in einer rauen Höhle schliefen, zudem in einem durchaus komfortablen Bett lagen und die Sonne etwas Wärme in ihre verwinkelte Behausung warf.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte sie zaghaft, weil sie die unerträgliche Ruhe von ihm nicht länger ertragen konnte. Sein Atem wehte ihr ins Gesicht und seine Brustbehaarung kitzelte sie leicht auf ihrem Rücken.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich überhaupt geschlafen habe." Wenn sie seine bebenden Bauchmuskeln richtig deutete, lachte er gerade und so drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Sie zitterte etwas, was ihn dazu veranlasste, ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel zu hauchen und sie an seine Brust zu drücken. Seinen Kopf legte er über ihren und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. War die letzte Nacht Wirklichkeit gewesen? So wie ihm alle Muskeln, inklusive seine Verletzung, die noch immer nicht gänzlich verheilt war, schmerzten, musste es wahr sein und soweit ihn sein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich ließ, war es auch äußerst prickelnd gewesen. Sie unterbrach die Ruhe mit ihrer vorsichtigen Frage. „Severus?" „Hm?", erwiderte er leise.

„War es…, ich meine, war ich…" Sie stotterte verlegen und wartete an seiner Brust mit weit geöffneten Augen auf sein vernichtendes Urteil. Doch er schloss seine Augen und schmunzelte leicht, als er daran zurück dachte, wie sie rittlings auf ihm saß und so gar nicht den Eindruck vermittelte, unerfahren zu sein.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es war berauschend." Seine tiefe Stimme brach etwas. Er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken, denn die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Nacht hatten seine Kehle austrocknen lassen, aber dafür müsste er das Bett verlassen und dazu war er im Augenblick nicht bereit. Sie schien sich ebenfalls wieder zu entspannen und legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seinen Arm. Es war eine ihrer schlimmsten Sorgen gewesen, dass sie etwas falsch machen würde und er sie für ein unreifes Kind hielt. Aber scheinbar war die Welt am Morgen dennoch in bester Ordnung und die Sonne schien sogar, was sie für ein gutes Omen hielt. Auch wenn niemand gerne den Moment zerstören wollte, so war es unabdingbar, dass sie ihren Plan langsam in die Tat umsetzen mussten, nur wie der aussah, wussten sie beide noch nicht. Der grobe Plan stand zwar, aber eine genaue Zielperson, die ihnen helfen konnte, stand noch aus.

„Ich könnte ins Ministerium gehen und…", warf Hermine bei ihrem kleinen Frühstück ein und sah ihn freudig erregt an, bis er sie bei ihrer euphorischen Stimmung unterbrach.

„Und was dann? Hm? Was willst du dort tun? Wem willst du erzählen, dass du mich kennst und an meiner Unschuld glaubst und sie sogar beweisen kannst? Hermine, sie werden dich festnehmen, noch ehe du sagen kannst, 'Ich muss in die Bibliothek!'" Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie und mit Bedauern hatte er beim Aufstehen festgestellt, dass sie im Zaubern nicht schlecht war, denn sie zauberte sich aus ihrem Kleid ein passendes, funktionelleres Outfit als das kleine schwarze Kleid, aus einem Hauch von Nichts. Wenn er sie auf diesem Ball so gesehen hätte, er sähe sich wohl das erste Mal in den ganzen Jahren nicht zu einem Tanz gezwungen, den er mit einer Schulsprecherin führen musste. Jetzt saß sie da und knabberte grübelnd auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, aber es ist doch immer noch besser, als hier rumzusitzen und auf die Dinge warten, die da kommen", sagte sie gelassen und bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln, welches ihn schlucken ließ. Wie stellte sie das bloß an, dass er sich so seltsam fühlte und sich so ganz gegen seine sonstige Natur verhielt? Er wusste es nicht, aber er musste sich schon sehr anstrengen, um nicht schon wieder über sie herzufallen und sei es nur über ihre vollen Lippen, die er sich gerne schmecken lassen würde. Gedanklich schüttelte er seine Wünsche ab und widmete sich wieder ihrer Frage.

„Sicher, nur ist Zeit unser kleinstes Problem. Also warum es überstürzen?" Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum und schnaufte empört auf.

„Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass du das hier außerordentlich genießt und deine ziemlich unbequeme Rehabilitierung gerne warten lassen möchtest", erwiderte sie mürrisch und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nun ja, ich würde meine jetzige Situation nicht unbedingt als unangenehm bezeichnen, aber überstürzt zu handeln, liegt nicht in meiner Absicht." Er trank gerade den letzten Schluck Kaffee, als sie ihn fragte:

„Und was sind deine Absichten?" Fast hätte der Kaffee den falschen Weg in seiner Kehle genommen und ihm wäre ein Hustenanfall sicher gewesen. Zum Glück aber schluckte er nur schwer, was sie jedoch nicht mitbekam.

„Meine Absichten…, ich fürchte, ich kann und ich werde dir nicht alles sagen, denn dass betrifft einzig und allein meine Person." Noch bevor Hermine wütend Luft holen konnte, deutete er ihr mit einer Hand, dass er noch nicht fertig sei und sie hielt aufgebracht inne. „Versteh mich nicht falsch Hermine, ich habe noch keine konkreten Pläne für mein Leben nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords gemacht, weil ich fest davon überzeugt war, ihn nicht zu überleben."

Diese Diskussion verlief alles andere als zufriedenstellend, und das für beide. Immerhin einigten sie sich schon mal darauf, die menschlichen Bedürfnisse, sprich Körperhygiene, durfte nicht zu kurz kommen und so entschieden sie sich, nach etwas geeigneteren umzuschauen. Severus apparierte sie bis an die Stadtgrenze von Saint-Tropez und orientierte sich an den Straßenschildern, auf denen von einer Therme, Namens Aqua-Club, die Rede war.

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, warum du unbedingt in ein Bad möchtest." Grummelnd zog Severus seinen Kragen etwas höher, als sie sich durch die beschaulichen Gassen der Kleinstadt machten.

„Mir sind Hotels in letzter Zeit zuwider, wenn du verstehst", flüsterte Hermine ihm leise zu und sah an einer Häuserfassade hinauf, die besonders schön war. Severus verstand ihre Andeutung sofort, konnte aber ihre Vorsicht nicht nachvollziehen, denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit war doch sehr gering, eine weitere Squib-Familie auf dieser Insel vorzufinden. Der sogenannte Aqua-Club entpuppte sich als Strandclub für die höhere Gesellschaft, mit entsprechendem Geldbeutel und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ein Hotel aufzusuchen oder mit dem Meer Vorlieb zu nehmen. Hermine entschied sich für letzteres, denn ein Hotel kam ihrer Meinung nach nicht in Frage. Sie stellte sich stur, als Severus ihr die Vorzüge für ein Hotel aufzählte und blieb bei ihrer Meinung, als er noch dazu von einem gemeinsamen Bad redete, dem er nicht abgeneigt wäre. Auch trotz dieses verführerischen Angebots, blieb Hermine hartnäckig und zog demonstrativ ihre Schuhe aus und ging Richtung Strand. Severus rollte mit seinen Augen und sah ihr einen Moment lang hinterher.

„Auf was hast du dich nun wieder eingelassen?! Dein Talent, Menschen mit sehr eigenwilligem Charakter anzuziehen, scheinst du nun perfektioniert zu haben." Er machte sich auf den Weg und gesellte sich nun zu Hermine, die sich inzwischen die riesigen Felsen ansah, die hier am Strand im Wasser lagen, als hätte sie jemand absichtlich dort platziert.

„Und? Etwas Interessantes gefunden?", sprach Severus ironisch und erntete einen ganz besonders giftigen Blick von Hermine, der ihn schmunzeln ließ.

„Scheint keine Saison mehr zu sein. Ist ja wirklich nichts los hier. Du kannst dich also schon einmal umziehen", sprach sie, während sie ihre Füße ins kalte Nass hielt und erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Ich lasse dir gerne den Vortritt." Galant deutete er Richtung Meer, wo die Sonne sich herrlich auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte und so den Eindruck von abertausenden von Diamanten vermittelte. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Füße zurück, als sich eine kleine Welle sanft über den Strand spülte und quiekte, als das Wasser ihr bis an die Waden reichte. Amüsant verschränkte Severus seine Arme ineinander und besah sich das Schauspiel lieber aus sicherer Entfernung.

„Nun komm schon. Oder möchtest du vielleicht, dass Auroren uns finden, indem sie ihre Nasenflügel weit öffnen?", erwiderte sie ironisch und machte Anstalten, ihn mit Wasser zu bespritzen, aber nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, ließ sie es lieber bleiben. Ungläubig sah er von Hermine zum glitzernden Wasser herüber, welches für ihn definitiv nicht zum Baden geeignet schien und so ging er entschlossen einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich fürchte, du bist nicht ganz bei Trost. Ich werde niemals…" Doch da schwang Hermine bereits ihren Zauberstab und Severus stand in Badeshorts da. Er sah ungläubig an sich herunter, und sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt, indem sich seine Haut farblich wunderbar mit dem weißen Sand vereinigte und die Shorts in wunderschönem Orange und Gelb leuchtete. Seine weißliche Haut hatte sich vor Schreck zusammengezogen und sämtliche Härchen standen darauf aufrecht. Von ihrer Aktion inzwischen doch nicht mehr so überzeugt, ging Hermine zwei Schritte zurück und besah sich ihr „Kunstwerk".

_Er ist etwas sehr schlank und du meine Güte, waren die dunklen Haare an seinem Körper letzte Nacht auch schon da? Und wenn schon, sie haben dich nicht gestört und sollten es auch jetzt nicht tun. Aber sie passen so gar nicht zu der orangegelben Schwimmshorts. Vielleicht solltest du es besser rückgängig machen, bevor…_

Doch da war es auch schon zu spät, denn Severus kam mit säuerlicher Miene, die so gar nichts Gutes versprach, auf sie zu und seine Fäuste spannten sich Ereignis erheischend an. Er sagte nichts, aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht, denn sein finsterer Blick sprach Bände, als er quälend langsam auf sie zukam. Ihr lief es eisig den Rücken hinab und so ließ sie sich auch überrumpeln, als er ihr ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand riss.

„So…", sprach er und schwang kurz den Zauberstab und im Nu stand er in den gewohnten Muggelklamotten da, die Hermine ihm von ihrem Vater gegeben hatte. „und nun zu dir."

Schwarz lagen seine Pupillen in ihren zu Schlitzen verzogenen Hüllen und sein Mund hatte sich zu einer süffisant grinsenden Grimasse verzogen, was Hermine nur noch mehr zu der Annahme brachte, dass es wirklich ein Fehler gewesen war. Er hob den Zauberstab an und begutachtete nun ihre Kleidung, was Hermine skeptisch zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Entschuldige…, dass war keine Absicht", log sie ihn frech an und fing grinsend an zu stammeln.

„Oh doch, ich denke, dass lag absolut in deiner Absicht." Er tippte sich mit dem Zauberstab an den Mund und schien zu überlegen, was er nun mit ihr anstellen sollte.

„Bitte…, so glaub mir doch", ein verräterisches Grinsen glitt über ihre Lippen und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich so wenig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten einmal kurz nach oben und dann schwang er den Stab. Ein kurzes Zischen und ein „Wusch" später und Hermine fand sich in einer seltsamen Badekleidung wieder. Ihre Haare waren mit einer seltsamen Badehaube versehen und an ihrem Badeanzug befanden sich übermäßig viele Rüschen, die selbst Rons Festumhang harte Konkurrenz gemacht hätten. Ungläubig sah Hermine nun an sich herunter und konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.

„So sieht nun also deine Rache aus?" Sie fand das schon etwas schwach, aber bitte, sie wollte ihn nicht um weitere Lektionen anbetteln. Sein Grinsen gefiel ihr aber so gar nicht, weshalb sie ihre Worte bereits bereute.

„Du hast nicht vor, mich wieder in meinen normalen Klamotten zu stecken, nicht wahr?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach und erntete nun einen künstlich erstaunten Blick von ihm.

„Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du außerordentlich wissbegierig und clever bist, aber dass du nun auch der Wahrsagerei verfallen bist, grenzt für mich schon an ein Wunder, wo ich doch von Professor Trelawney so Schlimmes über dich gehört habe." Seine eisige Fassade beherrschte er perfekt und Hermine wusste nicht, ob er es nun ernst meinte, oder ihr nur einen Denkzettel verabreichen wollte. Bei dem, was Professor Trelawney über sie gesagt hatte, mochte sie noch hinweg gucken können, denn sie mochte diese Lehrerin nicht sonderlich, aber nicht, dass sie nun auf unbestimmte Zeit in diesen Klamotten festhing.

„Also gut, du hast gewonnen!", sagte sie schnippisch und verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme ineinander.

„Oh…, mir war nicht bewusst, dass wir einen Wettbewerb veranstaltet haben. Sag mir, wie meinst du, hast du abgeschnitten?" Seine höhnische Stimme schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht und seine Augen, die sie beinahe hungrig auszogen, machten das Ganze ein wenig unwirklich. Er musste sich sichtlich zusammen reißen, wenn er nicht unweigerlich über sie herfallen wollte und sie machte es ihm nicht sonderlich leicht. Nun, da sie sie mitbekam, wie er sie betrachtete, machte sie sich ein Spiel daraus und zog ihre Badehaube von ihrem Kopf, worauf ihre glänzenden, rotbraunen Locken ungeordnet über ihre Schulter fielen und sie sich geradewegs in die Fluten begab.

Kurz zögerte sie, dann aber strich sie sich langsam ihren Badeanzug von den Schultern, als sie bereits bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand.

„Stopp! Was tust du da, bei Merlin!" Warf er entrüstet ein und war nicht minder von ihrem kecken Grinsen überrascht, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Warum? Wenn du es nicht willst, dann komm her und hindere mich daran."

_Warum um Merlins Willen musstest du auch ausgerechnet etwas mit ihr anfangen?! Diese Entwicklung habe ich nicht vorausgesehen, sonst wäre ich niemals auf diese abstruse Idee gekommen, sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber natürlich hat es auch seine Vorteile, wie ich sehe._

Er belegte sie und sich selbst mit einem Wärmezauber und streifte sich seine Jacke und Pullover von seinem Körper. Zum Schluss kickte er noch seine Schuhe weg, zog seine Socken aus und drängte die Wellen mit seinem Körper beiseite, als er sich seinen Weg zu ihr bahnte. Als er nun direkt vor ihr stand, hob er sachte eine Hand und berührte einen der üppig bestückten Träger ihres Badeanzuges und grinste schelmisch.

„Wo waren wir denn letztens stehen geblieben?", fragte er obszön und zog eine seiner dunklen Augenbrauen nach oben.

_Oh ja, stehen geblieben…, sehr präzise gewählt deine Worte…,_ klang es in seinem Innern und er klopfte sich für diese Wortwahl gratulierend auf seine Schulter. Sie jedoch sah sich ängstlich nach etwaigen Zuschauern um und als niemand zu sehen war, zog sie ihn an einen der vielen Felsen, die an diesem Strand wie übergroße Kiesel im Wasser standen und streckte sich ihm entgegen.

Einen weiteren Augenblick mit ihm wollte sie sich stehlen, in dem sie nicht an das denken wollte, was noch kommen konnte.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

So, und damit diese FF auch mal so langsam Gestalt annimmt, kommt hier auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

**LG, Jane**

oOo

**Kapitel 30**

Nachdem sie sich mit einem schmackhaften Essen gestärkt hatten, entfachte eine heiße Debatte zwischen ihnen, als sie sich „Heimwärts" machten, in der Hermine als Verliererin hervorging.

Thema; Ministerium…, und wie nützlich es ihm sein konnte.

„Du kannst das unmöglich tun!", sagte sie ungläubig und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Ich kann und ich werde, Hermine", sprach Severus gelassen und musterte beinahe gelangweilt seine Fingernägel.

Hermine stapfte vor ihm hin und her, während er es sich, an einen Zaun gelehnt, gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie sah nachdenklich zum Boden und ihre Nervosität war regelrecht greifbar.

„Und woher bekommt du den Vielsafttrank?", fragte sie ihn skeptisch und achtete auf seine Gesichtszüge, die so verräterisch wie ein offenes Buch sein konnten, wenn er denn wollte.

Er schloss seine Augen und sah sie dann neckisch an.

„Wenn man am richtigen Ort fragt, Hermine, stellt das kein Problem dar. Mach dir keine Gedanken, alles wird gut. Du hast das Denkarium beschafft, alles Weitere werde ich übernehmen."

„Gerade das ist meine Sorge! Was glaubst du, wie weit du kommen wirst, ehe du festgenommen wirst?!" In ihr ratterte eine Maschinerie, die einmal in Gang gesetzt, so schnell nicht aufhören konnte, sich ununterbrochen Gedanken zu machen, realistische, oder auch die, die ihr absurderweise Bilder eines vom Dementoren geküssten Severus präsentierten.

„Das wird nicht geschehen, Hermine. Glaubst du, ich habe all die Jahre als Doppelspion überlebt, weil ich einfältig handle?" Er schnaubte kurz abfällig, ehe er sich wieder fasste und sie an ihrer Schulter festhielt, weil ihm ihre nervöse Art auf die Nerven fiel.

„Hermine, vertraust du mir?" Seine Augen fixierten die ihren und Hermine musste unweigerlich schlucken.

Sie druckste kurz einen Moment lang herum, sah sich aber zu einer Antwort gezwungen.

„Natürlich…, natürlich tue ich das", brachte sie zögernd hervor.

Leicht ungläubig zog Severus eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie scharf an. Warum sie zögerte, wusste er zwar nicht, konnte es sich aber denken. Sein Status hatte seit Jahren sein Image gefestigt und es würde sich wohl auch durch eine Rehabilitierung nicht sehr viel daran ändern. Dieser kurze Einblick hatte ihm dass nur zu gut bestätigt, was er schon zuvor gewusst hatte. Aber schmerzlich war die Wahrheit dennoch.

„Ich werde ein Geschäft in der Nokturngasse aufsuchen und dort den Vielsafttrank besorgen."

„Aber…", sprach sie ihm dazwischen, doch er hob seine Hand zum Schweigen an und sie hielt mit geöffnetem Mund protestierend inne.

„Du wirst mich dort hin nicht begleiten. Diese Gegend ist nichts für jemanden wie", wieder unterbrach Hermine ihn, nachdem sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Für jemanden, wie wer?", fragte sie aufhorchend spitz und nun war es an Severus, mit offenem Mund da zu stehen und sie zu betrachten, ohne das er wusste, wie er es ihr sagen sollte.

Er räusperte sich kurz, ehe er mit seiner Rede fort fuhr.

„Ehe du mich ein weitere Mal unterbrichst," Er sah sie auffordernd an, aber sie sah ihn nur lauernd an. „nun gut. Also dieser Ort ist nichts für dich, Hermine. Abtrünnige und Kreaturen der Nacht hausen dort. Sie warten nur darauf, unschuldige junge Menschen, jemanden wie dich, in ihre gierigen Finger zu bekommen." Damit schien für ihn das Thema aus der Welt und ausdiskutiert, denn er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und wartete mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag, damit sie zurückapparieren konnten. Doch Hermine schien mit diesem Gespräch noch lange nicht zufrieden, weshalb sie ihm nur widerwillig die Hand zum apparieren reichte.

Ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten waren schnell verstaut und nachdem das Bett wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Form, eines Propanbrenners, zurückmutierte, sahen sie sich kurz an und einige Sekunden später waren sie verschwunden und ließen Frankreich als angenehme Erinnerung zurück.

Sie tauchten in halb verwahrlosten Räumlichkeiten wieder auf, die miefig und staubig nicht gerade zum Verweilen einluden. Mit grauen Tüchern überzogen, zum Schutz vor Zeit und Schmutzt, standen vereinzelte Möbelstücke in dem großen Bereich. Die Dunkelheit der zugezogenen Fenster vertrug sich wunderbar mit der Stille und deren Einsamkeit und so war es auch nicht verwunderlich, das niemand, außer ihnen, hier war. Die Decken waren enorm hoch und irgendwann einmal, musste auch dieses Haus, was es letztendlich war, imposant und ansehnlich gewesen sein. Der Stuck unter der Decke war mit etlichen Intarsien verziert, was aber im Halbdunkel nur schwach zu erkennen war. Kandelaber an den Wänden brachten normalerweise wohl das gesamte Anwesen zum funkeln, doch im Augenblick funkelte hier nur eines und das waren Severus´ Augen.

„Wo sind wir?", flüstere Hermine ehrfürchtig und ging mutig einen Schritt weiter, um einen der Vorhänge beiseite zu schieben. Severus stand nur da und sah zu, wie die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen Staubpartikel in der Luft zum flirren brachten.

„Willkommen in Prince-Manor." Er machte kehrt und ging durch eine nahe gelegene Tür, wobei seine Schritte an den Wänden wider hallten.

Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich fast, denn dieser Name war ihr nicht unbekannt. Durch Recherchen war ihr dieser Name aufgefallen, als sie nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen des Halbblutprinzen gesucht hatte, dem Besitzer des wohl gehüteten Zaubertrankbuches von Harry. Es war Severus´ Name, Mütterlicherseits. Aber so wie sie wusste, lebten Severus Eltern in ärmlichen, oder besser gesagt, weltlichen Verhältnissen. Wie passte solch ein Bau in dieses Bild?

Zögernd ging sie ihm hinterher und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sich in einer Art Empfangshalle wiederfand. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner stillgelegter Springbrunnen, auf dessen Höhe ein marmorner Zentaur thronte, dessen Bogen in die Höhe ragte und im Normalfall Wasser sprudelte. Am Beckenrand befanden sich steinerne Pflanzen, die zu den Seiten herunter rankten, in denen kleine Blüten eingearbeitet waren. Doch jetzt lag er da, staubig, grau und wirkte bedrückend verlassen. Eine lange, dunkle, mit dickem Teppich versehene Treppe, führte in die oberen Stockwerke und ein buntes Glasfenster schmückte den ersten Absatz.

Hermine sah zu den oberen Stockwerken auf und schluckte. Sie war noch niemals in einem solchen Haus gewesen. Ein Herrenhaus, mit etlichen Stockwerken, welches wohl einige Zimmer innehatte. Wieso nur, ließ jemand etwas so wertvolles derart verwahrlosen? Hermine wusste es nicht und ihre Phantasie spielte schon wieder ein seltsames Speil mit ihr.

Wer weiß, warum er in ärmlichen Verhältnissen gelebt hatte. Vielleicht waren seine Großeltern Mütterlicherseits nicht in der Zaubergemeinschaft integriert, oder hatten Streit mit Severus´ Eltern…, konnte alles durchaus geschehen sein.

Sie hörte seine Schritte und darauf folgend, Schritte, in kürzeren Abständen, die dem hart klingendem Hall mit seltsamen Geräusch folgten. Fast so, als liefen sie barfuß. Aber wer…, oh nein. Ihr war nur ein Wesen bekannt, welches barfüßig in einem Haus lebte…, Hauselfen!

Er wird doch nicht…, er hat doch nicht etwa…

Oh doch, er hatte und er tat.

„Crumbs, bitte richte das Bad in der oberen Etage her, Miss Granger möchte ein Bad nehmen. Dann richte den anderen Elfen aus, ich wünsche heute Nacht hier zu verweilen", sprach Severus monoton.

„Ja, Sir. Crumbs wird alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit herrichten lassen." Hermine konnte Severus´ Umrisse genau vor dem bunten Licht der Glasscheibe erkennen und den Elfen, dem er nun seine Aufgaben erteilte, ebenfalls. Der schrumpelige Elf, berührte mit seiner gebogenen Nase fast den Boden, als er sich verbeugte und nun darauf wartete, von Severus für seine Dienste entlassen zu werden.

„Ähm, Crumbs, da wäre noch etwas." Severus´ Stimme war leise und Hermine musste sich schon sehr anstrengen, um etwas von dem Gesagten zu verstehen, aber so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie verstand nicht ein Wort mehr.

Nun kam Severus die gepolsterten Stufen herab und sah zu Hermine hinunter, wie sie da stand und ungläubig zu ihm aufsah. Ihr Haar hatte eine seltsame rötliche Färbung und ihr Gesicht wirkte vom Blau des Fensters, seltsam gespenstisch.

„Ich habe eine kleine Planänderung vorgenommen" Er reichte ihr die Hand und führte sie die Stufen empor, in die nächst gelegene Etage. "Wenn du erlaubst?" Er hielt vor einer hölzernen, edel wirkenden Flügeltür an und öffnete sie galant vor ihr.

Als sich die Tür vor ihr öffnete und sie einen Blick ins Innere werfen konnte, glaubte sie fast in einem ihrer Träume zu sein.

„Du kannst es dir derweil bequem machen, während ich einige Besorgungen mache."

Bequem? Hier sollte sie es sich bequem machen? Oh sie würde es hier wohl lange aushalten, da war von bequem überhaupt nicht die Rede.

Ein munteres Kaminfeuer loderte in einem Kamin und die hohen Fenster waren bereits von ihren schweren Vorhängen befreit worden. So flutete Licht in die wohl gefüllte, heimelig wirkende Bibliothek und zwei schwere Ohrensessel standen nah beim Kamin und luden zum Lesen in kalten Wintermonaten ein. Fasziniert und zugleich fassungslos, setzte Hermine einen Schritt vor den anderen und schritt verträumt durch die gefüllten Regale, wobei sie mit einer Hand genießerisch über die Buchrücken streifte.

„Meine Güte, so viel Wissen…" Gerade als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie noch, wie die Tür wieder zuging und sie ganz allein in der Bibliothek war.

So gerne, wie sie diese Bücher auch unter die Lupe genommen hätte, so hatte sie doch nicht vergessen, was Severus vor hatte. Er wollte in die Nokturngasse, um sich den Trank zu besorgen. Sie eilte zur Tür und als sie sie ruckartig öffnete, sah sie gerade noch einen erschrockenen Elfen vor sich stehen, der mit seinem Tablett zu ihren Füßen seltsam jonglierte, weil Hermine ihn durch ihren Auftritt etwas aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

„Oh, das tut mir unsagbar Leid", stammelte Hermine entschuldigend und schon klirrten die ersten Porzellanteile auf dem Boden, weil der Elf seine Fracht nicht mehr zu kontrollieren wusste.

„Ach herrje." Sie bückte sich und hob bereits die ersten Scherben auf, als der Elf sie auf seine Weise davon abhalten wollte, nicht deren Arbeit zu tun.

„Missus, lassen Sie nur, Mirela macht das schon."

Doch Hermine war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dem Elfen ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit nicht spüren zu lassen und war fest entschlossen, ihm bei der Aufräumarbeit zu helfen.

„Missus, Mirela wird noch Ärger bekommen. Mirela schafft das auch ohne Ihre Hilfe." Die flinken Finger des Elfen huschten nur so über den Boden und grabschten Hermine jede Scherbe vor den Fingern weg und Hermine sah sich gezwungen, es einfach zu akzeptieren.

„Es tut mir so Leid", stammelte Hermine entschuldigend und sah den Elfen nun erst einmal genauer an.

Der Elf, war wohl doch eher eine Elfe und trug eine gestärkte Schürze mit Rüschen. Ihre übergroßen blauen Glubschaugen huschten erschrocken von den Scherben zu Hermine herüber, während sie versuchte, das Chaos zu beseitigen. Schließlich war sie es wohl leid und schnipste mit ihren Fingern, worauf das Geschirr wieder vollständig und zusammengesetzt auf dem Tablett stand und aus einer Kanne duftete wieder herrlich nach frischem Tee. Aber für derlei Probleme konnte sie sich jetzt keine Zeit nehmen, auch wenn es ihr arg nahe ging, das Wesen einfach stehen zu lassen. Zumal sie dieses Problem selber verschuldet hatte.

„Wo ist Severus?", fragte sie Mirela direkt und blickte leicht verloren in dem Gang auf und ab, doch Severus war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Missus meinst den Master?" Die Augen drohten herauszufallen, als sie die Ungeheuerlichkeit hörte, wie Hermine ihren Herrn nannte.

„Master Snape ist unterwegs, um eine Besorgung zu machen, Missus", erwiderte der Elf entrüstet, betont auf dem Namen ihres Masters.

„Das weiß ich, doch wo ist er hin? Ach egal…" Hermine ließ die Hauselfe stehen und machte sich schließlich selbst auf die Suche nach ihm.

Doch wo mochte er lang gegangen sein? Dieser Bau war enorm groß, und sie kannte sich hier nicht aus. Sie ging nach unten, weil sie glaubte, dort Stimmen gehört zu haben, doch als sie unten ankam, sah sie gerade noch, wie Severus in den grünen Flammen rotierte und augenblicklich verschwand. Er hinterließ nichts weiter, als dass der Kamin leise vor sich hin zischte und leise rieselnd Asche fallen ließ. Der Elf, mit dem Severus zu Anfang gesprochen hatte, kam nun auf sie zu und fragte, ob sie etwas wünsche, doch Hermine schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf.

„So ein verbohrter alter Dickschädel!", zischte sie leise, als der Elf sich schon einige Schritte weiter begeben hatte, doch der Elf drehte sich angesprochen gefühlt noch einmal nach ihr um.

„Wie meinen Missus?", fragte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Ach nichts, danke, ich komme schon klar", versuchte sie freundlich zu sagen, obwohl ihr im Augenblick überhaupt nicht der Sinn danach stand. Wieder verbeugte sich der Elf und verschwand in einer kleinen Tür im Atrium.

Sie stellte sich vor den Kamin, unschlüssig, ob sie Severus folgen sollte, oder lieber nicht, denn klar kommen, tat sie so ganz und gar nicht.

Noch nie in ihrem jungen Leben, war Hermine Granger derart aufgewühlt und unentschlossen gewesen, wie sie es im Augenblick war.

„Warum sollte ihm dort etwas zustoßen, Er kennt sich dort aus und war mit Sicherheit schon etliche Male dort." Aber warum befand dann ihre zweite Hälfte, dass sie ihm schnellstens hinterher flohen sollte? Oh sie verfluchte ihre Unentschlossenheit und selbst die Geborgenheit, die die Bibliothek ausstrahlte, konnte sie nicht lang genug ablenken. Inzwischen war bereits eine Stunde vergangen und ihre Nerven befanden sich auf einem gefährlichen Siedepunkt, an dem sie bereit war, einfach etwas Flohpulver zu nehmen und seine gut gemeinten Ratschläge in den Wind zu schlagen. Immerhin hatte er ihren Zauberstab mitgenommen und war zumindest nicht unbewaffnet.

„Verflucht sollst du sein, wenn dir etwas zustößt, Severus Snape."

„Möchte Missus einen Tee?", piepste eine schrille Stimme plötzlich direkt neben ihr und Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen, weil sie das auftauchen der Elfe nicht gehört hatte.

„Oh, Marcy wollte die Missus nicht erschrecken. Marcy wird sich zur Strafe einmal ihre Hände bügeln." Überzeugt, dass sie etwas Schlimmes getan hatte, nickte der weibliche Elf und drehte sich direkt zum Gehen um.

Panisch versuchte Hermine dem kleinen Wesen verständlich zu machen, dass dies ganz sicher nicht von Nöten sei und atmete erleichtert auf, als ein weiterer Elf dazu kam und ihr verkündete, dass das Bad nun für sie vorbereitet sei. Nicht sicher, ob der Elf nicht doch seine Hände bügeln wollte, sah sie die in einem Kittel versehene Elfe strafend an und befahl ihr, es nicht zu tun, nachdem sie beschloss, doch nichts tun zu können, um Severus hinterher zu flohen. Am Ende wäre sie noch eine Last für ihn und dass war alles andere als dass, was sie wollte.

Aber wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, was war es überhaupt, was sie wollte? Was versprach sie sich von dieser Beziehung, sollte es denn überhaupt eine sein? Fragen über Fragen, die es erst einmal zu klären galt. Aber bis dahin, war noch genügend Zeit, um dass Bad zu nehmen, welches ihr bereitet wurde und ebenfalls genügend Zeit, um sich Sorgen zu machen, ob er heil zurück kommen würde.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**31.**

Auch, wenn das Bad sowohl berauschend, als auch wohltuend gewesen war, so hielt sie es doch nicht lange im warmen Nass aus und erhob sich bereits nach einer viertel Stunde aus der Wanne. Ihre Nerven waren angespannt und sie sah im Geiste Severus in einer Gasse liegen, nach ihrem Namen stöhnen. Hermine versuchte diese weniger konstruktiven Gedanken abzuschütteln, aber so ganz wollte ihr das nicht gelingen.

„Verflucht auch! Warum nur muss er ausgerechnet jetzt diesen wahnwitzigen Einfall in die Tat umsetzen?!", fauchte sie mürrisch, als sie den Spiegel von der Feuchtigkeit befreit hatte und ihr dunkler Schopf darin zum Vorschein kam. Doch ihr Spiegelbild zog eine streng beleidigte Miene und kehrte ihr nur den Rücken zu.

„Na prima, selbst mein Spiegelbild dreht mir den Rücken zu", bemerkte sie knapp und schnaufte laut auf.

„Wenn ich das sagen darf…, du siehst so gar nicht glücklich aus, Miss. Vielleicht etwas Schminke? Ein wenig Rouge…?", antwortete ihr Spiegelbild vorsichtig und wendete sich wieder Hermine zu.

Hermine schnaubte belustigt auf.

„Wenn es das nur wäre", sprach sie angriffslustig und schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

„Aber nein Kindchen…, so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Du benutzt einfach diese Bürste dort und danach ist es nur noch halb so schlimm." Hermines Spiegelbild legte beschwichtigend den Kopf schief und setzte eine tröstliche Miene auf, aber als Hermine fauchte: "Ach! Du verstehst auch gar nichts!", und sich umdrehte, ließ er sich zu keinem weiteren Tipp herab und erhob beleidigt die Augenbrauen.

Inzwischen ging Hermine wieder in voller Montur und halbwegs hergerichtet vor dem Kamin auf und ab und wartete ungeduldig. Wie lang konnte denn eine Minute sein, ganz abgesehen von einer Stunde? Zum wiederholten Male sah sie auf die Uhr, die auf dem Simms stand und verfluchte sie inzwischen zum vierten Mal. Immerhin hatte er ihren Zauberstab dabei, dass gab ihr ein gewissen Gefühl von Beruhigung, aber doch nicht so viel, als dass sie sich keine Sorgen machte.

Wie lange konnte es dauern, den Vielsafttrank in der Nokturngasse zu besorgen? War er vielleicht auf alte „Bekannte" getroffen und befand sich in irgendeiner bedrohlichen Lage? Wie konnte er sie nur allein zurück lassen? Er tat es, um sie zu schützen, hatte er gesagt, aber mit Sicherheit wusste er, wie verrückt sie sich machen würde, während sie auf ihn wartete.

„So ein Bastard!", fluchte sie aus vollem Hals und trat vor die Wand neben dem Kamin, worauf sie sich nun schmerzhaft ihre Zehen rieb, weil diese natürlich gegen diese rüde Behandlung protestierten. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden nieder und hockte grübelnd da, noch immer ihre Zehen reibend.

„Wen hofft er, kann er mit dieser Aktion im Ministerium überzeugen? Wer käme denn dafür überhaupt in Frage?" Sie grübelte schwer, und verwarf einen wahnwitzigen Gedanken nach dem anderen.

„Wenn Harry nur wieder zu sich kommen würde, er könnte allen erzählen, dass Severus unschuldig ist. Aber moment mal, müssten nicht auch andere mitbekommen haben, dass er keine realen Flüche auf sie geworfen hat, außer natürlich die Todesser?"

Und schon hatte ihr Hirn seine Tätigkeit erneut aufgenommen und es ratterte unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf, wer zu Gunsten von Severus aussagen würde, aber auf Anhieb fielen ihr keine ein, bis auf Harry, von dem Hermine wusste, dass er in Severus Gedanken eintreten durfte und aus erster Hand die Wahrheit erfuhr. Aber leider hatte Harry beschlossen, seine eigene kleine Welt zu betreten und war in eine Art Koma gefallen. Einzig Professor McGonagall wäre dazu in der Lage, für ihn einen ausdrucksstarke Zeugin zu verkörpern, aber so wie sich ihre Hauslehrerin beim Ball verhalten hatte, war sie wenig davon überzeugt, dass sie ihm helfen würde.

Eine Rehabilitierung schien noch in so weiter Ferne, und Hermine glaubte, fast wahnsinnig zu werden. Sein Ruf war alles andere, als mit „Gut" zu betiteln, und wie schwer mochte es erst werden, andere von ihren Meinungen abzubringen? Letztendlich, war es auch nur ihr Gefühl, weshalb sie ihm vertraute und sie selbst hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen Blick ins Denkarium geworfen. Eigentlich eine verlockende Versuchung, jetzt, wo er nicht da war. Aber erstens wusste sie nicht, wo er es versteckt hielt und zweitens, hatte sie schließlich noch so etwas wie einen Hauch von Anstand.

„Nein, Hermine du bist verrückt!", raunte sie leise, weshalb sie auch die rauchige, weibliche Stimme des Portraits hörte, welches neben dem Kamin hing und eine dunkelhaarige, sehr schlanke Frau zeigte.

„Aber nicht doch, Kindchen."

Erschrocken drehte sich Hermine zu dem Bild um und erblickte eine Frau im mittleren Alter, die ein seidig, grünes Kleid trug, das aus einer fernen Zeit zu stammen schien und mit goldenen Fäden bestickt war. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einer turmartigen Frisur aufgesteckt und ihre dunklen Augen fixierten Hermine aus einem markanten, jedoch weiblichen Gesicht.

Diese dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen erkannte Hermine sofort, denn sie waren denen von Severus sehr ähnlich.

„Mein Enkel kann sich glücklich schätzen, in der Not jemand wie Euch als Freund zu wissen. Also sprecht nicht so schlecht über Euch." Sie setzte sich etwas bequemer in ihren opulenten Sessel und schlug ein Bein über das andere.

Hermine, noch immer leicht sprachlos, wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

„Ihr müsst aus einer edlen Familie stammen, wie mir scheint. Selbst verständlich Reinblüter, ja…, ganz offensichtlich." Sie schien von Hermine eine doch eher vorgefertigte Meinung zu haben und Hermine sah keinen Grund, warum sie ihr ihren Glauben nehmen sollte, entschuldigte sich höflich und wartete unter diesen Umständen lieber in der Empfangshalle. Zwar sah die Frau sie daraufhin seltsam an, aber das war ihr lieber, als eine Furie, wie damals im Black´schen Anwesen, zu erleben. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, weil Mrs. Black alle Muggelgeborene und Muggelfreunde, mit übelsten Beschimpfungen bombardiert hatte und das in einer Lautstärke, die sie so schnell nicht wieder vergessen würde.

Langsam machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen. Inzwischen war bereits eine Stunde vergangen und Severus war noch immer nicht zurück. Wenn sie doch wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen von ihm hätte, dann konnte sie…

„Ja, was könntest du dann…?", sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst, als sie sich nun den Zentaur auf dem Springbrunnen aus nächster Nähe ansah.

„Du weist ja nicht mal, wo er genau hin gegangen ist. Ach verflucht seiest du, du elendiger…"

Schritte erklangen auf dem steinigen Boden in der Empfangshalle hinter ihr und eine markante Stimme, die sie sofort erkannte, hallte leise an den Wänden wieder.

„Elendiger, was?"

Ruckartig drehte sich Hermine um und konnte kaum glauben, welch übles Spiel ihre Augen mit ihr spielten.

„Was ist mit dir geschehen?!", fragte sie teils besorgt, teils aufgebracht. Immer noch grübelnd, ob sie ihn lieber verhexen wollte, oder doch lieber umarmen, entschied sie sich für die dritte Variante. Sie lief auf ihn zu und stützte ihn ab, weil er sich nur noch mehr schlecht als Recht auf den Beinen halten konnte und sich an der Tür abstütze. Doch sein diabolisches Grinsen sagte ihr deutlich, dass der Gegner nicht besser aussehen konnte.

„Ich schätze", sprach er leicht stockend, „Ivory und Lestrange waren nicht erfreut mich zu sehen." Leicht humpelnd ging er mit Hermine zu den Treppen und ließ sich dort erleichtert auf einer Stufe nieder, wobei er schmerzhaft ächzte.

„Wo, wo bist du verletzt?", fragte sie leicht in Panik versetzt, denn hatte ihr ungutes Gefühl sie immerhin nicht betrogen und es war etwas Schreckliches geschehen.

„Ist es hier?" Versuchsweise fühlte sie an seinem Bauch und er schrak schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Ja, zum Teufel!" Seine Stimme zischte gefährlich leise und er kniff vor Schmerzen seine Augen zusammen.

„Was…?", fragend zog Hermine ihre Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Er zuckte noch einmal zusammen, ehe er erneut Luft in seine Lungen füllte.

„Sie haben mich überrumpelt, diese Schwachköpfe. Fanden es wohl witzig, mich als Fußabtreter zu benutzen."

Hermine war trotz seiner krampfhaften Bewegungen erleichtert, denn wenn er seine sarkastische Art wieder aufnehmen konnte, konnte es nicht so schlimm sein. Doch, wenn sie es recht bedachte, so war sie überzeugt davon, dass er ein begnadeter Schauspieler war und seine Gefühle und seine Mimik hervorragend unter einer anderen Fassade zu verstecken wusste.

Vorsichtig schob sie seinen Pullover ein wenig hoch und zuckte selbst etwas zusammen, als sie die großen roten und blauen Flecken quer an seinen Rippenbogen und Unterbauch entdeckte.

„Ist schätze ich nichts, was wir nicht mit einer Salbe und etwas Bettruhe wieder hinbekommen würden." Hermines Stimme klang etwas gelassener, aber verraucht war ihr Zorn auf ihn noch lange nicht.

Warum musste er sich auch unbedingt in diese Gefahr begeben, wo ihn die Todesser für seinen Verrat jagten? Natürlich mussten Gefahren im Kauf genommen werden, wenn es der Sache dient, und selbst dass war so ungewiss, wie Muggel Ahnung von Zauberei hatten.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es schließlich, ihn in die zweite Etage zu verfrachten und in einem langen, mit Bildern und anderen edlen Stücken versehenen Korridor, kamen sie letztendlich in einem Schlafzimmer an. Zuerst blieb Hermine der Mund offen stehen, als sie das genaue Ausmaß des Wohlstandes der Besitzer erkannte, denn so glaubte sie, würden nur Grafen residieren, wenn nicht sogar Menschen, mit weit höherem Rang.

Diesen Eindruck beiseite schiebend, half sie ihm, sich auf das Bett zu setzen, welches recht imposant den Raum beherrschte.

„Ich ziehe dich erst einmal aus, dann komme ich besser an deine Wunden." Schon machte sie sich daran, ihm das Sakko auszuziehen und ignorierte dabei sein süffisantes Grinsen, welches hin und wieder von einer schmerzhaft verzogenen Grimasse unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll!", schnauzte sie ihn gereizt an und machte unbeeindruckt weiter.

Schließlich lag er mit freiem Oberkörper da und das ganze Ausmaß war wirklich erschreckend.

Dunkle Flecken, gruppierten sich um rote und an einer Stelle drohte eine Stelle aufzuplatzen, weil sich dort zu viel Blut angestaut hatte.

„Marley!", rief Severus stockend, als Hermine ihn erneut den Bauch nach Rippenbrüchen abtastete, worauf sofort ein schrumpelig aussehender Elf im Zimmer erschien.

„Der Master hat gerufen?" Der Elf verbeugte sich ergeben und wartete auf seine Anweisungen.

„Die Hausapotheke, bitte." Brach Severus unter Stöhnen hervor, weil Hermine eben an einem besonders dunklen Fleck ihren Reiz gefunden hatte. „Und das schnell!", rief er noch aus und betete, er möge sich beeilen, um Hermines Fingern schnell zu entgehen.

„Scheint nichts gebrochen zu sein", deutete Hermine an und untersuchte ihn, unter Severus zischen und grummelnden Ausrufen, noch immer genau.

„Was aber, wenn du dich weiterhin so bemühst, der Fall sein wird."

Naserümpfend zog sich Hermine zurück und versuchte seine bissige Bemerkung zu ignorieren, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

„Was glaubst du, wem du damit etwas bewiesen hast? Dir selbst? Oder ist es, weil du so besonnen handelst, wie du einmal sagtest?!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und die Luft im Raum war zum knistern gespannt.

Er lag im Bett und musterte sie ausdruckslos, was sie noch wütender machte.

„Ach geh doch zum Teufel, Severus Snape!" Erzürnt wendete sie sich von ihm ab und noch ehe Severus etwas darauf erwidern konnte, tauchte ein Elf mit einem Plopp auf und machte sich mit seinen schlanken, langen Fingern daran, Salbe aus einem mitgebrachten Koffer, auf Severus Verletzungen aufzutragen. Auf wunderbare Weise, verblichen die tiefblauen Flecken fast und Hermine warf zaghaft einen Blick zu ihm herüber. Es passte ihr scheinbar nicht, dass er so schnell wieder geheilt worden war, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er diese kleine Exkursion allein gemacht hatte. Selbst die Wunde an seinem Bein verschwand gänzlich und hinterließ nichts weiter als eine feine, hauchzarte rote Linie.

Wie sich ja letztendlich auch herausstellte, war ihre Besorgnis nicht unbegründet gewesen. Aber scheinbar hatte ein Severus Snape einen fürchterlich eigensinnigen Kopf und warf alle gut gemeinten Bedenken über Bord, wenn es seiner Sache diente. Energisch zwang sie sich dazu, ihn nicht mehr anzusehen, sollte er mit seiner Dummheit doch selber klar kommen.

Nachdem der Elf fertig war, verließ er den Raum mit einem leisen „Plopp" und es herrschte ohrenbetäubende Stille im Zimmer, in dem sich das Knistern des Kamins wie das Kreischen einer Todesfee anhörte.

Sie verfluchte sich dafür, sich Sorgen gemacht zu haben und überhaupt, wer war er denn schon, dass sie ihm vorschreiben konnte, was er tat und was nicht? Schließlich waren sie bis vor kurzem, zumindest war sie davon ausgegangen, Feinde, die sich auf dem Schlachtfeld eigentlich hätten töten können. Diese Entwicklung hatte niemand von ihnen Beiden voraus gesehen und am aller wenigsten, was sich dazu zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. Zwar war ihre Verbindung, ja, sie nannte es eine Verbindung, denn eine Beziehung sah für sie weit anders aus, noch am Anfang, aber ob daraus mehr werden konnte, wusste sie nicht zu sagen. Schon gar nicht, unter diesen Schwierigkeiten. Da war sie doch realistisch genug, um zu sehen, schon durch so manch eine Situation konnte ein schnelles Ende herbeigeführt werden und mochte sie auch scheinbar noch so klein gewesen sein. Wie konnte dann die Kleinigkeit einer Rehabilitation des Mannes auf ihre zarten Bande wirken, dessen Eigenschaften Zynismus und Eigensinnigkeit noch zu dem harmlosen gehörten?

Seine Stimme rief sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt und Hermine wandte sich mit einer zutiefst erbosten Miene zu ihm um.

„Setz dich bitte her zu mir", sprach Severus bestimmend, doch Hermine dachte nicht daran. Sie war viel zu tief gekränkt, als dass sie sich nun zu ihm setzen konnte und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen konnte.

„Ich stehe viel lieber, danke!", erwiderte sie spitz und sah ihn fordernd an.

Severus schnaufte leise auf und schloss seine Augen für einen Moment.

_/Mir gefällt es ja, wenn sie wütend ist, denn dann sieht sie zum Anbeißen aus, aber wenn ich der Betroffene bin, machte das keinen Spaß./_

„Nun gut. Dann stehst du eben." Er ignorierte ihre demonstrativ gelangweilte Haltung und sprach weiter.

„Ich habe den Trank besorgen können und wenn es mir möglich ist, werde ich ins Ministerium gehen." Er erhob seine Hand, weil sie gerade ihren Mund zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, worauf sie wütend inne hielt.

„Desweiteren werde ich dir sagen, du wirst mich davon nicht abhalten können. Also finde dich damit ab." Seine reservierte Stimme hatte wieder zu seiner alten Form gefunden und Hermine schluckte nur kurz und verließ ohne ein Wort dazu zu sagen, den Raum.

Severus sah ihr hinter her und atmete erleichtert aus.

„War leichter, als ich gedacht hatte."

Wenn Severus sich da mal nicht täuschte, denn eine Hermine Granger war nicht so einfach zu überrumpeln, zumindest nicht, wenn man mit dem Echo klar kam, welches unweigerlich darauf folgen konnte.


	32. Chapter 32

Nach ihrem doch eher heftigen Disput mit Severus, schritt Hermine energisch die Stufen hinunter in die Bibliothek und wanderte rastlos und aufgebracht vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

„So ein Mistkerl! Was glaubt er eigentlich, wer ich bin?!" Eine klägliche Stimme aus einem der vielen Portraits ertönte leise neben ihr, der einen alten, verhutzelten Mann zeigte, dessen Bart so lang war, das er ihn fest auf dem Kopf befestigt hatte, sodass man glauben konnte, er würde nicht mal mit seinen Augen blinzeln können.

„Weinen Sie solchen Männern nicht eine Träne nach, meine Teuerste." Doch Hermine beachtete ihn nicht weiter und warf ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu, worauf sich der Greis wieder zurück auf sein Feldbett legte und sich freudestrahlend der Lazarettschwester hingab, die gerade seinen linken Arm bandagierte. Schließlich wurde das ständige herumwandern ermüdend und Hermine ließ sich in einen der hohen Ohrensessel fallen, die direkt am Kamin standen. Sie kickte ihre Schuhe weg und zog ihre Beine nah an sich heran, wobei sie resigniert in die lodernden Flammen des großen, barocken Kamins blickte.

Irgendwann wurden ihre Augen schwerer und in ihren Gliedern senkte sich die bleierne Schwere der erholsamen Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein. Sie sankt dabei so tief in den Sessel, dass man sie dort nur vermutet hätte, weil sich ihre Schuhe daneben befanden. Selbst Severus machte sich seine Gedanken, denn schließlich war er nicht aus Stein, wie manche behaupten würden. Ständig wog er ab, ob er das Richtige tat und verfluchte Hermine, weil sie ihm derart dazwischen funkte und er somit nicht seinem Plan den gehörigen Antrieb verleihen konnte.

_Du tust, was du für richtig hältst, Severus und wenn sie ein Problem damit hat, so ist es ihr Problem. Was mischt sie sich auch ein. Diese kleinen Kratzer können mich nicht aufhalten…, pah!_

Er tastete mit spitzen Fingern nach den verblichenen Flecken an seinem Brustkorb, die ihm vor wenigen Minuten noch das Atmen erschwert hatten, aber er war so gut wie neu.

_Sollte ich etwa untätig, in Watte gepackt, auf meine Rehabilitierung warten? Dass kann sie vergessen. Niemals!_

Schnaufend sah er zur Tür hinüber, wo sie eben so erbost den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.

_Eine Giftspritze könnte nicht weniger angriffslustig sein, aber ich kann mich davon nicht aufhalten lassen. Sie wird nicht weiter dazu beitragen, mich aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen. Das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen_

Etwas schwerfällig schob er sich an den Rand des Bettes und grübelte, wie er weiterhin mit ihr verfahren sollte. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, das stand außer Frage. Warum sie ihm geholfen hatte, war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel. Doch es war ihm einerlei gewesen, nach dem Warum zu forschen, die Hauptsache war gewesen, diese eine Chance zu ergreifen, die ihm so unendlich gering vorkam, dass er sogar den Strohhalm in Form von Hermine ergriffen hatte.

Was er damals nicht wusste, war, wie ihre jetzige Situation ihm das Denken erschwerte, weil sie in seinen Gedanken inzwischen einen Großteil eingenommen hatte, der eigentlich für seinen Eigenerhalt gedacht war. Er richtete sich auf und wanderte unruhig in seinem Zimmer umher. Unsicher, was er tun sollte und ebenso belustigt darüber, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte.

„Eigentlich müsste ich sie schmoren lassen, für ihre Unverfrorenheit, mir die Stirn zu bieten, aber auf einer Art amüsiert es mich." Nur bekleidet mit einer Hose schlich er die Stufen hinab und war auf der Suche nach der kleinen Hexe, die ihm mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, als er bereit zuzugeben war. Schließlich, als er fast schon wieder die Bibliothek verlassen wollte, sah er ihre Schuhe, die sie scheinbar achtlos vor dem Sessel fallen gelassen hatte und ging bedächtig leise zu ihr herüber.

Eingerollte wie eine kleine Katze lag sie dort, und schien fest zu schlafen, wobei er sich wunderte, wie sie in dieser Position überhaupt schlafen konnte. Einen kleinen Moment war er versucht, sie auf seine Arme zu nehmen und sie zu sich ins Bett zu tragen, aber er befürchtete, ihrer Laune wäre das nicht gerade zugänglich. Er betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile, ehe er sich von ihr abwandte und aus dem Nichts eine Decke heraufbeschwor. Fast schon zärtlich legte er die weiche Decke über sie und ließ sie zurück, mit dem Gedanken daran, was dieses Weib noch für Überraschungen für ihn bereit halten würde.

Den wissenden Blick, seiner Großmutter, der nun auf Hermine ruhte, hatte er nicht mitbekommen, aber kurz darauf huschte sie seitwärts aus ihrem Bild und ließ ihren edlen Sessel allein in ihrem Portrait zurück. Wenn Hermine geahnt hätte, wie schmerzhaft es war, in einem Sessel zu übernachten, dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich vorgezogen, direkt auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin zu schlafen, umher irrende Funken in Kauf genommen.

„Au!" Sie rieb sich ihren Rücken, und streckte ihre steifen Glieder. Doch gerade, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, glotzten ihr riesige Pupillen direkt ins Gesicht und wirkten dabei freundlich.

„Aahh, was zum Teufel…" Erschrocken wich Hermine, ihre schmerzenden Knochen ignorierend, zurück und rollte dann mit ihren Augen, als sie sah, wer da vor ihr stand.

„Missus entschuldigt Mirela" Der Elf verbeugte sich ergeben. „aber der Master hat aufgetragen, die Missus zum Essen zu geleiten, sobald sie aufgewacht ist." Hermine schnaubte leise und rutschte vor, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Und da hast du Arme hier bei mir gewartet, bis ich aufwache?" Hermines schlechte Gewissen für alle unterdrückten Lebewesen startete erneut eine Attacke, und sie suchte schon denjenigen, der dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen werden musste.

_Severus…! Wie kann er nur…_

„Ich möchte mich erst ein wenig frisch machen, Mirela." Hermine konnte dem Elf ansehen, wie es ihn ihr arbeitete, ob sie Hermine erst zu ihrem Master bringen sollte, oder Hermine die Kleinigkeit einer morgendlichen Wäsche erlauben sollte. Ausgiebig knetete sie ihre Schürze und ihre Augen huschten dabei aufgeregt hin und her.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte, Missus." Schließlich war es ihr doch noch vergönnt, sich zumindest einer Katzenwäsche zu unterziehen und nun folgte sie Mirela in einen Trakt des Hauses, den sie zuvor noch nicht betreten hatte. Der Elf öffnete eine dunkle Holzflügeltür und trat vor Hermine in einen Raum, der dem Namen Saal alle Ehre machte, denn sein dunkler Fischgrätenparkett glänzte edel und nur die lange Tafel mit ihren etlichen Kandelabern und einem frischen Blumenarrangements, ließen Hermines Augen weiter zu der Gestalt wandern, die am anderen Ende des Tisches, hinter einer Zeitung residierte. Sie regte sich nicht, bis ihr der Elf einen zugewiesenen Stuhl an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches zuwies.

Ein Gedeck war für sie schon aufgetischt worden, ebenso ein typisch englisches Frühstück mit gebratenem Speck und Rührei. Eine reich verzierte Kanne mit duftendem Kaffee stand ebenfalls parat und gerade, als Hermine einen Blick auf die Gestalt am entfernten Ende warf, tauchte wieder einer der Elfen neben ihr auf und schüttete ihr etwas von dem heißen Gebräu ein. Am anderen Ende raschelte die Zeitung kurz, als die Gestalt dahinter eine Seite umblätterte, ansonsten aber ziemlich anonym dahinter versteckt blieb. So langsam kochte Hermines Wut über und sie griff sich die Tasse und nippte kurz an dem heißen köstlichen Kaffee, der ihr nun wohltuend die Kehle benetzte.

Sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und ihn ansprechen, nicht nachdem, was er sich gestern geleistet hatte. Wenn er so lebensmüde sein wollte, bitte, dann aber ohne sie. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen und ihn in die Ungewissheit der Korruption und der dekadenten Handlungsweise des Ministeriums überlassen. Wusste er denn nicht, warum sie sich so aufführte? Wusste sie es denn selbst? Natürlich wusste sie es und was es noch schlimmer machte, sie wusste es auf erschreckender Weise, die ihr die Absurdität ihrer Gedanken entblätterte, wie ein offenes Buch, in dem jeder lesen konnte. Warum tat er es dann nicht?

Scheinbar völlig gelassen, nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee und war darauf bedacht, ihn so wenig wie möglich anzusehen, aber es blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, denn schließlich saß er ihr gegenüber, wenn auch einige Meter entfernt; zwischen Blumenarrangements und Kandelabern, nebst einigem anderen Schnick-Schnack, der üblicherweise als protziger Beigeschmack solcher Herrenhäuser diente. Schließlich faltete Severus doch seine Zeitung zusammen und ergriff erneut seine Tasse und sah sie dabei an. Sie meinte, es lag ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht, aber sie konnte sich auch durch aus irren, denn auf diese Entfernung, konnte es auch eines seiner zynischen Grimassen sein, die sie schon so viele Male bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr und scheinbar genoss er ihre Zerrissenheit, denn gerade war ihr die Tasse ungeschickter Weise aus der Hand gerutscht und nun breitete sich der Kaffe munter auf der weißen Leinentischdecke aus.

„Oh…, shit!", fluchte sie leise und rutschte ein wenig zurück, worauf sich auf der Stelle ein Elf daran machte, dieses Ungeschick wieder zu beseitigen. Den Schmerz, den der heiße Kaffee an ihren Fingern hinterließ, ignorierte sie kurzerhand, weil sie schon wieder das schlechte Gewissen plagte, weil sie diesen Elf dazu verdonnerte, ihre Ungeschicktheit wegzuwischen.

„Wie immer, eine sehr ausgewählte Ausdrucksweise, Hermine.", sinnierte Severus amüsierend auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Schnaubend rollte sie mit den Augen und zog schmollend ihre Lippen spitz zusammen, was ihn wiederum erneut schmunzeln ließ.

„Darf ich fragen, was so fürchterlich lustig daran ist, wenn ich mir die Finger verbrühe?!" Aufgebracht verschränkte Hermine ihre Arme unter ihrer Brust und sah ihn dabei fragend und wütend zugleich an. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches zog Severus seine Augenbrauen hoch und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und Hermine sah zu, wie er sich ihre Hand griff und sie nun prüfend musterte.

Es konnte sein, das Hermine für einen Moment ihren Atem angehalten hatte, oder sich in einer Zeitschleife befunden hatte, denn irgendwann, als sie ihn auf sich zukommen sehen hatte, war sie erst wieder aufgewacht, als er nun sanft ihren Arm nach Verletzungen untersuchte. „Scheint nicht schlimm zu sein.", sprach er gelassen und gab ihren Arm wieder frei. Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und schmollte. Was wusste er denn schon, wie schlimm es war?! Seine Rehabilitierung war ein kleines Übel im Gegensatz zu dem, wie hin und her gerissen sie sich fühlte.

Sich selbst für diesen Unsinn verfluchend, atmete sie gelassen aus und sagte: „Nein, ist nicht schlimm, aber danke, dass du dich herabgelassen hast, an meine Seite des Tisches zu kommen." Auf der Stelle schlug sie ihre Hand auf ihren Mund, weil es wieder einmal so über sie gekommen war, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie, seine Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen würde zu einer ausgewachsenen Bedrohung für sie werden, aber schließlich zog er nur eine Augenbraue hoch und schloss resignierend seine Augen.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass meine Anwesenheit nach dem gestrigen Abend erwünscht ist." Er legte seinen Kopf schief und sah sie fragend an, was sie wiederum schmunzeln ließ.

„Warum sollte es das nicht? Severus ", schnaufend sog sie Luft in ihre Lungen „bitte setz dich, ich mag nicht mit dir diskutieren, wenn ich zu dir aufsehen muss." Sie sah sehr genau, wie sich sein rechter Mundwinkel kräuselte, entschied aber, es auf sich zu beruhen lassen, was auch daran lag, dass er sich neben sie auf den anderen Stuhl setzte.

„Mir mag zwar nicht einleuchten, was schlimm daran ist, zu mir aufzusehen, aber bitte, ich möchte dich von deinen Äußerungen nicht abbringen." Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie ihn genau, denn seine Bissigkeit war ihr wohl aufgefallen, aber nun ja, was hatte sie erwartet? Jetzt saß er da, hatte sich in eine seiner üblichen Roben geschmissen, die bis auf seinen Umhang komplett war. Die zugeknöpfte Art seiner Viktorianischen Robe, passte perfekt zu ihm und spiegelte sein inneres Wesen wieder, welches er perfektioniert zu verbergen wusste.

„Es liegt mir fern, dir eine Szene zu machen" Severus Augenbrauen verzogen sich zu einem langen, geraden Strich. „aber ich fürchte, ich bin nicht bereit, untätig herumzusitzen, während du dich in Gefahr begibst und alles zunichte machst, was wir bis jetzt mühevoll erreicht haben." Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne, und sah ihn aufrichtig an, doch er wartete scheinbar auf weitere ihrer brillanten Äußerungen und fragte sich, wann die Stelle mit dem Haken kam. Und dass er kam, ahnte er bereits.

„Ich möchte dich begleiten, wenn du gehst und dich in Gefahr begibst, denn ich denke, ich habe mir ein gewisses Privileg erarbeitet, daran Teil zu haben." Nun wanderten Severus Augenbrauen kurz in die Höhe, senkten sich aber kurz darauf wieder, und er wirkte nun völlig unbeeindruckt, als beträfe ihn das alles nicht im Geringsten.

„Möchtest du dich nicht dazu äußern?", fragte Hermine ihn inzwischen leicht ungehalten, da er noch immer mit seiner verschlossenen Miene geradezu unerträglich nichtssagend dasaß und sie einfach nur musterte.

„Wenn es deine Selbstbeherrschung nicht gerade überstrapaziert, dann rede endlich mit mir, verdammt!" Wütend krallte Hermine ihre Fäuste in ihr Shirt, worauf ihre Knöchel daraus weiß hervor traten. Schließlich erhob er sich und sah sie schmunzelnd an.

„Und du glaubst das wirklich, was du hier von dir gibst? Hermine, ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du dich weiterhin in Gefahr begibst. Das musst du verstehen. Nun ist es an mir, alles Weitere in die Wege zu leiten. Ich möchte, dass du umgehend zurück in die Schule gehst und dort deine Angelegenheiten regelst.", erwiderte er gelassen und war im Begriff, zu gehen, doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht so einfach davon kommen.

„Du bist der selbstgefälligste Ignorant, der mir jemals begegnet ist!" Sie schritt ihm eilig hinterher und wäre beinahe in ihn gerannt, als er sich erbost umdrehte und ihr funkelnd in ihr leicht entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„So? Ein Ignorant bin ich also und dazu noch selbstgefällig?" Sie standen sich nicht mal eine Handbreit gegenüber und er bedachte sie aus wütend zusammen gezogenen Schlitzen, aus denen emotionale Funken, heftiger Natur stoben und Hermine schluckte dabei unweigerlich. „Wie komme ich denn zu dieser Ehre, ein Ignorant zu sein?", fragte er honigsüß und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher, so dass sie einen Schritt zurück ging, er sie aber darauf hin an ihrer Schulter packte und sie fest hielt. Hermine stotterte wirres Zeugs, weil sie sich ihrer nicht mehr sicher war und ob er sich vielleicht dazu hinreißen ließ, sie zu verletzen und sei es auch nur, in verbaler Hinsicht. Na ja, was konnte sie denn auch schon erwarten, nachdem sie ihn so aus der Reserve gelockt hatte? Bestimmt nicht, dass er sie auf Händen tragen würde und ihr dabei verliebt in die Augen sah. Ein fürchterlich absurder Gedanke, dachte sie und besann sich wieder auf ihr nur zu offensichtliches Problem.

„Du…, du bist allein gegangen, ohne mir auch nur einen Hauch einer Chance gegeben zu haben, dir zu helfen. Ich schätze, dass gehört in die Kategorie, Ignoranz." Seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter lockerte sich ein wenig und sie atmete erleichtert auf. Aber seine ganze Haltung verriet ihr, dieses verbale Intermezzo war noch nicht vorüber und er würde so schnell nicht nachgeben.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus. Ich war dir bis hier her eine gute Hilfe und ich denke, ich kann von mir behaupten, nicht sehr schreckhaft oder übermäßig untalentiert zu sein. Also, nun sag mir bitte, warum hast du nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, mich mitzunehmen?!" Hermines Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge und Severus Augen fixierten ihre, auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit, abwechselnd mit dem innigen Wunsch, sie über die Knie zu legen und ihr für ihre Dekadenz den Hintern zu versohlen. Aber letztendlich siegte die erste Variante und er sah den wahrhaftigen Kern des Ganzen. Nun ließ er ihre Schulter wieder frei und fast augenblicklich vermisste er ihre Wärme und ihre direkte Nähe, wollte darauf aber keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Deine Loyalität mir gegenüber in allen Ehren, Hermine, aber verzeih, ich möchte dich nicht weiter darin verwickeln, als nötig." Hermine schnaubte abwertend.

„Ich schätze, ich bin schon weiter hier drin verwickelt, als ich mir zu Anfang vorgestellt habe." Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen und er wusste, worauf sie anspielte. Natürlich, ihre Beziehung war nicht voraussehbar gewesen und hätte er es vorher gewusst, so wäre er wahrscheinlich, selbst mit dem Zauberstab im Oberschenkel steckend, schreiend davon gelaufen. Aber letztlich war es anders gekommen und die Zeit ließ sich nun einmal nicht zurückdrehen. Aber ehrlicher Weise musste er sich eingestehen, er würde die Zeit nicht zurück drehen wollen, selbst, wenn ihm die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben war.

„Ich verstehe.", war alles, was er dazu sagte und seine Zornesfalte entspannte sich wieder. Unerträglich laut knisterte es in dem riesigen Kamin und Hermine sehnte sich endlich eine weitere Antwort seinerseits herbei.

„Severus, bitte, lass mich an deinem Leben teil haben. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du dich in Gefahr begibst, wo du gesucht wirst und die Todesser nur auf eine Gelegenheit warten, um dir den Verrat an Vol…, dem dunklen Lord heim zu zahlen." Ganz sachte hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie sanft auf seinem Unterarm ab; sie fühlte zum ersten mal, wie seidig sich seine strenge Robe mit all ihren feingearbeiteten Stickereien anfühlte und schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie es sich wohl auf ihrer Haut anfühlte, wenn er sie umarmte.

Scheinbar, wie aus einer Starre, erwachte Severus und betrachtete sie eine Weile lang kommentarlos. Zäh zogen die Minuten dahin in denen Hermine glaubte, er würde sich nun gänzlich vor ihr verschließen und sie nun ganz aus seinen Angelegenheiten heraushalten, doch seine Lippen bewegten sich und er kräuselte sie zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Nun gut." Hermines Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und nervös starrte sie auf seine Lippen, in voller Erwartung, was er nun weiterhin zu sagen hatte.

„Wenn du denn unbedingt den Wunsch hast, dann werde ich dich daran teil haben lassen, aber eines möchte ich dabei anmerken." Er sah auf ihre vollen Lippen, die sich inzwischen leicht geöffnet hatten und verfluchte sein schwaches Standvermögen.

„Ich sage dir, wann du mich begleiten kannst, Hermine. Stelle bitte nicht meine Beweggründe in Frage und akzeptiere, wenn ich dir sage, es ist zu gefährlich für dich." Seine raue Stimme klang leise in ihren Ohren, doch sie verstand jedes einzelne Wort davon.

_Immerhin ein kleiner Fortschritt, wenn auch kein sehr großer._, dachte sie und nickte schmunzelnd.

„Damit kann ich leben, für den Anfang." Severus Snape wäre jetzt nicht mehr am Leben, wenn ihn sein untrügliches Gefühl derart im Stich lassen würde und auch hier ahnte er bereits, dass dies nur ein kleines Gefecht dessen gewesen war, was ihm mit ihr blühte. Ihre schlanke Hand suchte seine Wange und streichelte sanft darüber und er lehnte sich genießerisch dagegen.

Ein kleiner Kampf war ausgefochten, aber er mochte vielleicht nur einer von vielen sein, dessen war sich Severus sicher. Denn so unterschiedlich wie sie Beide waren, so viele Streitpunkte würden zu überstehen sein. Aber darüber konnte er sich noch immer Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Und schon geht es auch wieder weiter. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es noch immer?

LG, Jane

Heute war einer dieser Tage, an dem Hermine sich wünschte, sie würde besser zu ihm durchdringen können, um ihm bei seinem inneren Kampf beizustehen. Aber er verschloss sich wie eine sture, miesgelaunte Auster und ließ niemanden an sich heran, der nicht eines unsäglichen Todes sterben wollte.  
Kurz um, Severus fand zu seiner alten Fassung, als stiller, schlecht gelaunter Mann, zurück und stand mürrisch vor einem der vielen Fenster, die allesamt ein imaginäres Bildnis zeigten, weil sie verzaubert waren.  
Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Mienenspiel und Hermine wagte es nicht, ihn anzusprechen. Sie wusste, er plante ins Ministerium einzudringen, aber an so einigen Punkten haperte sein Plan noch gewaltig. Zum Beispiel daran, in wen er sich verwandeln wollte, um ohne großes Aufsehen in gewisse Bereiche zu gelangen. Aber er durfte dennoch nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen, um nicht diversen, unerwünscht auf den Plan rufenden, Leuten aufzufallen. Eine vertrackte Situation, aber sie musste zu lösen sein.  
Er schnaufte kurz, als einer seiner Elfen ihm einen Kaffee anbot und sich danach wieder sang und klanglos zurück zog, bevor seine Blicke ihn hätten töten können. Einen zutiefst nachdenklichen Master zurücklassend.

Das war auch so ein Thema, an welches sich Hermine wohl nie ganz gewöhnen würde. Thema Elfen und ihre Rechte. Eine unendliche Debatte hatte sie mit ihm deshalb schon geführt, aber letztendlich sagte er ihr, sie solle einen der Elfen benennen, welchem er seine Freiheit schenken sollte, worauf alle anwesenden Elfen Hermine panisch ansahen.  
Leidlich musste sie eingestehen, dass die vertrackte Sache mit den Elfen nicht ganz nach ihrem Wünschen verlief, aber offenbar gab es Elfen, die sehr gerne ihren Familie dienten, da mochte Dobby eine Ausnahme unter vielen gewesen sein. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie weiter mit ihm darüber diskutierte, wenn sie dann den Undank der Elfen zu spüren bekam. Denn die magischen Fähigkeiten der Elfen durfte nicht unterschätzt werden.

Es half nichts, sie musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass sie es billigen musste und tat so im Augenblick das für sie Einzige, was ihr nützlich vorkam und besuchte Severus´ Bibliothek. Der vertraute Geruch nach Pergament und alten, inzwischen verfärbten Seiten der unendlich vielen Bücher, gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Beständigkeit. Das gewisse beruhigende Gefühl, wenn sie sich zwischen den vielen alten Büchern bewegte, machte ihr immer wieder deutlich, wie viel Wissen es zu erlernen gab und bei dieser großen Ansammlung, eine ungefähre Ahnung dessen, wie alt man sein mochte, bis man all dieses Wissen in sich aufgesaugt hatte.

Einen ganzen Tag lang hatte sie versucht, ihm bei seinen Überlegungen zu helfen, aber schließlich musste sie einsehen, das es besser und gesünder für sie war, wenn sie ihn allein grübeln ließ. Sicherheitshalber hatte sie sich eines der Bücher aus der Bibliothek geholt und hatte sich damit in einen der Sessel im selben Raum gesetzt, um dort in Ruhe zu lesen. Natürlich beobachtete sie ihn dabei ganz nebensächlich und sei es auch nur deshalb, damit er sich nicht wieder so klammheimlich davon machen konnte. Er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, er wolle sie in Zukunft mehr miteinbeziehen, aber, das mochte vieles bedeuten, da würde sie lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

Als sie ihn plötzlich unmittelbar neben sich stehen sah, anstatt, wie in den vergangenen Stunden aus dem Fenster blickend, erschrak sie leicht, was ihm ein Schmunzeln abrang.  
„Wieso so schreckhaft, Hermine?" Sein honigsüßes Schmunzeln passte so gar nicht zu seiner sarkastisch knappen Aussage, doch sie schluckte lieber den bissigen Kommentar hinunter, der ihr spontan auf den Lippen lag.  
„Ach, nichts." Sie schlug ihr Buch zu und hielt einen Finger an der Seite eingeklemmt, damit sie die Seite wieder fand.  
„Ich war gerade in dieses Kapitel vertieft. Es behandelt die Wirkungsweisen von Nachtschattengewächsen in Bezug zur Herstellungsweise bei der Verwendung der verschiedenen Metalle und deren unterschiedlichen Garmethoden."

Severus sah sie einen Augenblick genau an und sein Mund kräuselte sich belustigt. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie eines Tages eine ganz besondere Hexe sein, der alle Türen offen stand.  
_Nein, Severus, das stimmt so nicht. Sie ist schon jetzt eine besondere Hexe und im Augenblick ist sie die Deine. Wenn auch leicht kratzbürstig…, aber wünschst du dir etwa ein liebes Schoßhündchen? Nein! Alles, aber dass ganz sicher nicht!_  
„Eine ganz besondere Variante, die verschiedensten Zutaten miteinander zu kombinieren, ermöglicht die Verwendung der verschiedenen Metalle und dabei verzweigt sich die Möglichkeit ins Unendliche. " Er nickte bedächtig und staunte, wie schnell sie alles in sich aufnehmen konnte. Während seiner Schulzeit war er ebenfalls brillant, was aber doch eher schlichter Plackerei zu verdanken war.  
Wissbegierig hörte sie ihm zu und er konnte an ihrer ganzen Haltung erkennen, wie sie alles begierig in sich aufsaugte wie ein gieriger Schwamm.

Natürlich, sie hatte ein Ziel vor Augen. Ihr würden alle Türen in der Forschung offen stehen, sollte sie mit derselben Effizienz ihre Schulbildung verfolgen, wie es bisher der Fall war und davon ging Severus stark aus.  
„Du besitzt eine Menge interessanter Bücher.", sprach sie fast schon träumerisch und strich mit ihrer anderen Hand über den Einband des in Leder gebundenen Buches.  
Severus schnaufte leicht abfällig und bedachte ihre Zärtlichkeit gegenüber dem Buch wohlwollend.  
„Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, denn diese Bücher sind schon sehr lange Zeit im Familienbesitz und ich habe nur sehr wenig, wenn nicht sogar gar nicht, dazu beigetragen." Er nahm sich den Schürhaken, der an einem eisernen Haken neben dem Kamin hing, bückte sich und stocherte die Glut ein wenig auf; goldene und rote Funken stoben nach allen Seiten davon und es knisterte heimelig darin. Seine Silhouette stand im krassen Gegensatz zu der leuchtenden Farbe und Hermine betrachtete ihn ganz genau.

_Er ist eigentlich ein ganz normaler Mann, wenn man von seiner eigensinnigen Art absieht. Aber war es nicht mitunter gerade dass, was ihn für dich anziehend gemacht hat?_  
„Severus, darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Ihre Stimme klang leise, dennoch wandte er sich, noch immer gehockt zu ihr um und betrachtete sie fragend.  
„Bitte, ich schätze, ein schlichtes Nein vermag dich nicht abzuschrecken, also tu dir keinen Zwang an.", sprach er knapp und wandte sich wieder dem kleinen Feuer zu, welches inzwischen wieder etwas entfachte.

Sie räusperte sich leise und sah noch einmal verlegen beiseite.  
„Wieso steht dieses prächtige Haus schon so lange leer?"  
Stille, unendliche, ohrenbetäubende Stille. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, so hätte sie die Frage liebend gerne zurückgezogen, denn er ließ sich entweder sehr lange Zeit mit seiner Antwort, oder aber, er dachte überhaupt nicht daran, sie zu beantworten und ihr wurde es langsam ziemlich unangenehm.  
Das Knacken eines Holzscheites riss ihn dann schließlich aus seiner Gedankenwelt, in der er für einen Augenblick versunken war und er richtete sich nun gänzlich auf und hockte sich in den ihr gegenüberstehenden Sessel. Er schlug bequem ein Bein über das Andere und Hermine dachte noch, wie ein Geschichtenerzähler, verkniff sich aber, ob der beklemmenden Situation, ihr Schmunzeln.  
„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte und ich fürchte, es könnte doch erheblich den Rahmen, des Möglichen sprengen.", sprach er leicht gedehnt, als wolle er nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken.  
„Du musst nicht mit mir darüber reden, wenn du das nicht möchtest, Severus.", erwiderte sie und legte nun erwartungsvoll ihr Buch zur Seite.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und strich sich vereinzelte Strähnen seines Haares aus dem Gesicht, die ihm eben am Kamin ins Gesicht gefallen waren.  
„Nun bist du schon einmal hier, dann kannst du auch den Rest der Geschichte hören." Er atmete lautstark ein und sah beklommen zu Boden.  
„Alles begann, als sich meine Mutter in einen Muggel verliebte und ihn sogar ehelichte. Ihr Vater verstieß sie daraufhin aus der Familie und selbst ihren Enkel, sprich meine Wenigkeit, war hier nicht erwünscht. Erst, als ich mich den Todessern anschloss, wurde ich zu einer Unterredung gebeten und ich erfuhr, dass meine Familie die Todessergemeinschaft passabel unterstützte. Die Familie Prince war schon immer eine der wenigen, die in der Zaubergesellschaft Ansehen und Respekt besaß, was nicht zuletzt an ihren unerschöpflichen Mitteln lag." Schnaufend erhob er sich wieder und stellte sich unruhig hinter seinen Sessel, wobei er in die gierigen Flammen stierte, die sich nun munter über ihre dargebotene Nahrung hermachten.

Hermine ahnte bereits, dass sich hier ein Familiendrama angebahnt hatte und wartete gespannt auf das, was noch kommen mochte.  
„Meine Wenigkeit war in der Familie wieder angesehen, als ich mich zu den Todessern bekannte und ich wurde gnädiger weise wieder in die Familie aufgenommen. Welch erbärmlicher Versuch, mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen!", zischte er plötzlich und wanderte aufgebracht einige Schritte hin und her, aber Hermine wagte es nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„Meine Mutter starb, als ich noch Schüler in Hogwarts war und so war es mir nicht schwergefallen, mich außerhalb meines Studiums, welches damals meine Großmutter finanzierte, in die neue Familie zu integrieren. Zumindest so, dass ich nach außen hin den Anschein eines dankbaren, Muggel hassenden Enkels machte. Doch als sie dann mitbekamen, dass ich bei dem Muggel liebenden Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts als Lehrer arbeiten sollte, war es vorbei mit ihrer Großzügigkeit und der zuvor Liebenswürdige Großvater, entpuppte sein wahres Wesen.  
Er war ein fürchterlicher Tyrann, mit starken Ambitionen zur Vernichtung von allem, was ihm nicht in den Kram passte." Bei dem Gedanken, verfinsterte sich Severus Gesicht noch weiter, wenn es denn überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Du musst verstehen" Er sah nun zu Hermine herüber, die förmlich an seinen Lippen klebte, wie eine Ertrinkende und sprach weiter. „meine Großmutter war durch ihre Familie gezwungen, an den Lord festzuhalten und ebenso verpflichtet, ihm weiterhin ihre Treue zu beweisen. Mein Großvater allerdings, wurde zu Recht als grausam und streitsüchtig verschrieen. Als ich mich dann dem Phönixorden anschloss, bat sie mich zu gehen und beschwor mich, erst wieder zu kommen, wenn ihr Mann das zeitliche gesegnet hatte." Leicht belustigt schmunzelte er, als sähe er noch das genaue Bild seiner Großmutter vor seinen Augen.  
„Sie war alles andere als eine unbegabte Hexe und wenn sie jemandem drohte, dann war es gesünder, besser zu gehorchen." Allmählich krallte er seine Hände in die Lehne des Sessels, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorstachen. Unterdessen machten sich wuselnde Elfen daran, die Tassen abzudecken und das so leise, dass man sie eher ahnte, als dass man sie sah.

„Seit her habe ich dieses Haus nicht mehr betreten, obwohl mein Großvater schon seit fünf Jahren tot ist und ich als einziger Erbe genannt wurde. Ich habe großen Respekt für sie, dass sie die Courage aufgebracht hat, mich gehen zu lassen, denn sie wusste nichts davon, dass ich als Doppelspion tätig war. Schließlich hat meine Großmutter in ihrem Testament erwähnt, das niemand dieses Haus nach ihrem Ableben erben kann, der sich dem Dunklen Lord verschrieben hatte und setzte mich als letzten Erben ein. So schloss sie aus, dass sich jemand anderes des Anwesens annehmen konnte, außer mir selbst."

Man konnte ganz genau seine Anerkennung für die Gerissenheit seine Großmutter erkennen, auch wenn noch immer ein dunkler Schatten über seinem Gesicht schwebte.  
„Du mochtest sie, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine und irgendwie war es ihr unheimlich, die seltsame Stille zu unterbrechen, aber sie spürte, sie musste ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen holen, da er sonst zu sehr darüber grübelte. Und weitere Grübeleien seinerseits konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen.  
Er antwortete nicht sofort, sah Hermine aber dafür aufrichtig an. In seinem Innern, so glaubte sie, holten ihn gerade Erinnerungen ein, die er schon lange vergessen glaubte.  
Leise schnaufte er auf und setzte zu einer Antwort an.

„Ja, ich mochte sie. Du musst wissen, sie war meiner Mutter sehr ähnlich und dass nicht nur äußerlich. Sie hatte nicht viel in diesem Haus zu sagen, als mein Großvater noch lebte, weshalb sie sich auch freute, dass ihr Mann mich ins Haus eingelassen hat, nachdem ich mich zu den Todessern bekannte. Aber schließlich ist auch sie im letzen Jahr gestorben und hat mir dieses Haus mit all seinen Vorzügen vererbt. Niemand weiß davon und ebenso wenige wissen, wo sich dieses Anwesen befindet."

Erstaunt meldete sich Hermine wieder zu Wort.  
„Dann liegt auf diesem Anwesen also derselbe Zauber, wie auf dem Grimmauldplatz?"  
Leises Grollen war zu hören als Severus sich von ihr abwandte und Geräuschlos lachte.  
„Was bitte schön, ist so witzig?!", fauchte sie ihn irritiert an und verstand nicht einmal ansatzweise, worüber er lachte.  
„Tut mir Leid, aber selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", antwortete er im ernsten Tonfall und sah sie schief an.

_Ich frage mich, was denn daran so lustig ist, dass er es mir nicht mal sagen kann!_  
Sie schmollte ein wenig, aber die Genugtuung es zu zeigen, wollte sie ihm nicht geben.  
„Dann möchte ich dich auch gar nicht weiter in Bedrängnis bringen.", plapperte Hermine gespielt belanglos und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch, welches sie nun wieder aufschlug.  
„Dann ist es ja gut. Möglich, dass ich dir gesagt hätte, wie mein Plan sich gestaltet, in das Ministerium zu gelangen, aber wenn du partout nicht möchtest…"  
Belustigt zog Severus seine Augenbrauen hoch und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld, noch ehe Hermine etwas dazu erwidern konnte.

Aufgebracht und noch immer schockiert, sprang sie aus dem Sessel, verfing sich noch in den Schnürsenkeln ihrer Turnschuhe, stolperte weniger elegant darüber und setzte zur Verfolgung an.  
_So ein Schuft! Das hat er mit Absicht getan. Reine Willkür!_, fluchte sie gedanklich und stürmte um die Ecke, um der er gerade eben verschwunden war.  
Panik beschlich sie, ob er sie schon wieder einfach so zurück lassen würde und seinen Plan allein in die Tat umsetzen würde, aber er hatte ihr doch ein Versprechen gegeben, da konnte er doch nicht…  
_Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er es nicht schon wieder getan hat… _  
Sie kochte fast über vor Wut und ein Teil davon deshalb, weil sie schlicht weg ihre Enttäuschung verdrängen wollte. Doch als sie im Atrium ankam, stand er ganz lässig am Springbrunnen gelehnt und sah sie schmunzelnd an.

Seinen bissigen Kommentar, der auch nicht von den Glasklaren feinen Fontänen des Brunnens ablenken konnte, machte ihr im ersten Augenblick klar, dass er nur ein Spiel mit ihr spielte.  
„Davon ausgehend, dass du wohl doch daran interessiert bist, vermute ich, du wirst einige Gegenargumente aufführen, weshalb es so nicht geschehen soll, also bitte. Ich werde mich morgen als jemand ins Ministerium einschleusen, die du sehr wohl kennst."

Strahlten die weißen Fliesen zuvor auch schon solch eine fürchterliche Kälte aus, oder bildete sie sich das nur gerade ein? Vermutlich spielten ihre Sinne verrückt, weil sie derart angespannt war, dass es ihr die Nerven zu zerreißen drohte. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus und fragte frei heraus, weil er sich nicht dazu herabließ und ihr weitere Informationen gab.  
„Also? Wer wird es sein?", fragte sie ungeduldig und erntete eine seiner Mienen, die er immer aufsetzte, wenn er sich über irgendetwas amüsierte und die Maus ein Stück vom Speck abhaben wollte, er sie aber lieber zappeln ließ. Dennoch antwortete er ihr.

„Du wirst überrascht sein, denn die Wahl fiel auf meine alte Kollegin, Minerva."  
Erschrocken wich Hermine ein Stück zurück und hielt sich stützend am Brunnen fest. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber es machte durch aus Sinn. So konnte er unbehelligt und ohne viel Aufheben in Bereiche gelangen, zu denen ein normaler Zauberer, ganz abgesehen von einem, nicht verurteilten Gesuchten, nie gelangen könnte.  
Hermine hatte noch immer Bedenken, was diesen Plan anbetraf, aber der morgige Tag würde endlich Erlösung bringen, ebenso wie er sie einen gewaltigen Schritt nach vorn brachte, bei ihren Bemühungen, ihn endlich zu rehabilitieren.


	34. Chapter 34

Hallo,

ich hoffe doch, dass sich noch ein paar Leser hier her verirren? seufz

irm66: Ich hoffe du kannst mir diese eine Sache verzeihen, wobei ich mir auch nicht denken kann, dass Severus Snape derart unwissend in der Muggelwelt umherschreiten würde. Wobei es auch manchmal gerade dass ist, was einen Charakter ausmacht, um nicht als allwissend und alleskönnend zu wirken. Ein paar kleine Fehler darf er meinetwegen haben, so lange er noch immer seine fiese und unnahbare Art beibehält.

So, und schon gehts weiter.

LG, Jane

Kapitel 34

Es gibt Nächte, da kann man einfach nicht schlafen, so sehr man sich auch anstrengt. Natürlich machte es auch nicht viel Sinn, wenn man sich ausmalte, was alles bei ihrem Vorhaben passieren konnte. Hermine hatte schon etliches versucht, Bücher in Gedanken katalogisieren…, ok, sehr schlechtes Beispiel…, Pflanzen nach ihrer Häufigkeit und Wirkungsweise aufgezählt, selbst Schäfchen zählen war ihr in den Sinn gekommen, aber eine tiefe Gelassenheit, oder der nötige Schlaf, wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen und so grübelte sie ohne Unterlass über ihr Vorhaben, welches sie heute gemeinsam in die Tat umsetzen wollten.  
Sie hielt Severus für ausgesprochen fähig und für einen begnadeten Denker, aber dieses Vorhaben war gerade zu zum Scheitern verurteilt. Zumindest waren dass ihre Befürchtungen, ob sie sich bewahrheiteten, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen und wollte sich noch weniger die Auswirkung dessen ausmalen.  
Immerhin lag sie heute in einem weichen Bett, neben ihm, statt wie in der vergangenen Nacht in einem Sessel und er schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

_Wie kann er nur schlafen, wo sich heute alles entscheiden kann? Schläft wie ein Stein, ich fass es nicht!_

Ihre Unruhe wurde zu einer ausgewachsenen Nervosität und so rollte sie sich voller Beunruhigung von einer Seite auf die Andere.  
„Himmel! Hermine, lieg endlich still!", durchbrach sein rauer Bariton die Finsternis, als es schon weit nach Mitternacht war, was Hermine augenblicklich verharren ließ.  
„Ich dachte du schläfst?", sagte sie mit leicht erstickter Stimme und versuchte im Dunkel seine Umrisse zu erkennen. Er lag scheinbar auf der Seite und hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, doch nun stöhnte er herzhaft auf und drehte sich zu ihr herum.  
„Und wie sollte mir dass gelingen, wenn du dich windest wie ein Aal?", sprach er verschlafen und schnaufte leise auf.  
„Oh?", war das Einzige, was Hermine dazu sagte, und war unendlich dankbar, dass es dunkel genug war, weil er so ihr peinlich berührtes Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

„Versuch zu schlafen, Hermine. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."  
Seine Stimme konnte sie nicht beruhigen, im Gegenteil. Ein Schauer rann an ihrer kühlen Haut herunter und in ihr begann es zu knistern. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass ihr Körper solche Signale sendete und das nur mit geringem Zutun seinerseits.  
„Ich kann unmöglich schlafen." Mit einem tiefen Seufzer legte sich Hermine auf den Rücken und starrte gen Decke, an der sich das Fenster mit seinem kalten Mondlicht wiederspiegelte.  
Die Zudecke raschelte und plötzlich fand sie sich unter seiner Decke wieder.  
„Komm, du bist ja schon ganz kalt."  
Sein Arm legte sich über sie und er schob seinen nackten Oberkörper ganz nah zu ihrem heran.  
Nun sendeten ihre verflixten Signale ein größeres Feuer aus, das schon einem Flächenbrand glich, aber sie blieb hart zu sich selbst und verbot sich in keinster Weise an Intimes zu denken.  
„Wieso bist du so überzeugt davon, dass morgen alles gut geht?" Ihre Stimme klang zaghaft, was nicht nur daran lag, dass seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch auf Wanderschaft ging und knapp unter ihrer rechten Brust zum Liegen kam.  
Von ihrer Frage irritiert, stoppte Severus sein Vorhaben und schloss resignierend seine Augen.  
„Das bin ich nicht, Hermine, aber was habe ich zu verlieren?"  
„Oh, dass beruhigt mich nun um so mehr!" Sie klang enttäuscht und verbittert, denn mit dieser Aussage hatte sie am allerwenigsten gerechnet.  
Ja, womit hatte sie denn eigentlich gerechnet? Doch mindestens mit einem Plan B, der in Kraft trat, falls Plan A scheiterte. Aber so wie es aussah, malte sie sich aus, lagen seine Chancen schlecht.

In dem riesigen Bett war alles still, außer, dass sie ihr eigenes Herz lautstark schlagen hörte, aber seiner ruckenden Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, lachte er, was ihre Laune wiederum noch weiter in den Keller beförderte.  
„Findest du das alles besonders witzig, Severus?!"  
Stille, selbst sein Atmen war nicht zu hören, obwohl Hermine direkt neben ihm lag und gespannt auf seine Antwort wartete, um ihm darauf eine gepfefferte zu präsentieren. Doch scheinbar übte sich Severus in Geduld, oder hatte sich einfach weit aus besser unter Kontrolle, als sie, denn er sprach ganz ruhig.  
Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und sah den Schatten an, den sie weniger vermutete, als dass sie seinen nackten, leicht behaarten Körper spürte, was ihrerseits für leichte Irritationen sorgte.  
Irgendwo draußen schrie ein Uhu, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Beute und scheinbar hatte auch irgendwo eine Katze ihre Jagd aufgenommen, denn plötzlich jaulte die Katze laut auf.  
„Scheinbar wurde gerade der Jäger zum Gejagten.", sprach Severus scheinbar völlig emotionslos, doch dass es nicht so war, hörte sie durch sein regelmäßiges, schnelles Atmen.  
„Bitte nicht vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken, Severus!", fauchte sie aufgebracht, denn der Vergleich der Katze mit der eines Gejagten, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.  
„Bei Merlin, Hermine! Deine Sorge in allen Ehren, aber was glaubst du, kann ich tun, um das zu ändern? Von der Gemeinschaft verachtet und verfolgt zu werden, Hermine, ist definitiv nicht witzig!"

Ihr schlechtes Gewissen schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und das zuvor riesige Bett schien mit einmal schmal wie eine schmale Schiffsplanke, von der sie jeden Moment hinunter zu fallen drohte.  
Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Natürlich konnte das alles nicht emotionslos an ihm vorüber gehen, aber offenbar hatten ihn die vergangenen Jahre eines Besseren belehrt und er wusste inzwischen mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen. Für Hermine jedoch, war es neu und es bereitete ihr enorme Schwierigkeiten, nicht vor Nervosität zu platzen. Plötzlich hatte sie ihn vor Augen, wie er offenbar schlecht gelaunt durch die Kerker schlich und blaffend seine Schüler in ihre Klassenräume einließ, ebenso, wie er weniger besser gelaunt am Lehrertisch saß und jedesmal die Ernennung eines neuen Lehrers für Verwandlung gegen die dunklen Künste ertragen musste, dem Fach, dass ihm so am Herzen lag, neben Zaubertränke.

„Ich frage mich, wie du das all die Jahre ertragen hast, wo ich schon nach den wenigen Tagen glaube, verrückt zu werden." Reuevoll und leise sprach Hermine und vermied es tunlichst, ihn zu berühren. Es quälte sie, wie egoistisch sie war, wo doch er derjenige war, der das größte Risiko auf seinen Schultern trug.  
„Glaub mir, der Mensch gewöhnt sich an alles. Wie du zweifellos bemerkt haben dürftest, hinterlässt das Spuren, die inzwischen ein Teil von mir sind." Nach all den Jahren mit jemand darüber zu sprechen, war für Severus schon ungewohnt und es bereitete ihm in irgendeiner Weise Beklemmungen, wenn er all die Jahre resümierend bedachte. Nicht einmal mit Albus hatte er darüber gesprochen, denn er vertraute darauf, welch schlechtes Gewissen Albus deshalb ohnehin schon plagte, weshalb er es ihm gegenüber immer tot geschwiegen hatte. Er fand es bemerkenswert, welch enorme Befürchtungen Hermine für ihn hegte und wunderte sich noch um ein vieles mehr darüber, über welche Themen er mit ihr sprach.

_Entweder du bist verzweifelter, als du es dir eingestehen willst, Severus, oder ich empfinde mehr für dieses Weib, als ich bisher angenommen habe. Kann meine Situation eigentlich noch weiter eskalieren?_

Wie man nach einer durch nächtigten Nacht aussieht, präsentieren Spiegel in der Regel gnadenlos, ob man will, oder auch nicht. So nun auch Hermine. Sie spritzte sich eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, aber bis auf einen kurzen Schreck, geschah nichts Nennenswertes und ihre müden Augen straften sie noch immer für die vergangenen Stunden ohne Schlaf. Ein Elf, der wie aus dem Nichts erschien, um ihr ein Handtuch zu reichen, steuerte auch nicht gerade zu ihrer Erheiterung bei und so fand sie sich keine Stunde später in einem abgelegenen Hinterhof wieder, dessen, zum Teil zerstörte, Fenster mit schäbigen Brettern vernagelt waren. Eine Windböe trieb einiges an Unrat über den Asphalt und Müll lag vereinzelt zwischen wucherndem Unkraut herum, mit dem der Wind ebenso spielte, wie mit einigen trockenen Grasbüscheln.  
„Nette Gegend, dieses Muggel-London.", stellte Severus tonlos fest und sah sich unauffällig und ausgiebig um, wobei er sich seine Unruhe nicht anmerken ließ. Einzig seine Gesichtszüge verrieten seinen Gemütszustand, denn er wirkte sorgenvoll und angespannt.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie nun Richtung Ministerium, wobei Severus immer wieder mit seinen Stöckelschuhen umknickte und leise Verwünschungen wegen der überflüssigen Absätze machte, die Frauen nun einmal trugen.  
Für Hermine war es zugleich erschreckend, als auch eine Erinnerung gewesen, als Severus sich in ihre alte Verwandlungslehrerin verwandelte und einzig sein Fluchen, als er direkt beim ersten Schritt sein Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, hatte sie aus ihrer anfänglichen Starre erwachen lassen.

Er trug ein schlichtes grünkariertes Karokostüm, welches von einem noch dunkleren grünen Filzhut komplettiert wurde, nebst einer braunen Handtasche, die er lässig über seinen linken Unterarm trug.  
„Wir müssen eben nicht weit schauen, um auch in diesem Land Elend zu sehen, Severus, äh, Professor. Übrigens, grün steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet." Ihr Grinsen verbarg sie hinter ihrem üppigen Haarschopf, aber scheinbar entging ihm nicht das Geringste und er rümpfte missgelaunt seine Nase.  
„Ist es wohl möglich, dass du dich gerade auf meine Kosten amüsierst?!", zischte er gefährlich leise durch seine gebleckten Zähne und knickte dabei, leise Verwünschungen ausrufend, um.  
„Aber nicht doch." Hermines Schmunzeln schien wie eingefroren. „Aber du solltest vielleicht noch ein wenig an deiner Stimme feilen, denn sie klingt doch sehr untypisch für meine Hauslehrerin. Und umknicken solltest du besser auch nicht mehr, weil dass deine Tarnung doch erheblich unglaubwürdig macht." Inzwischen musste sich Hermine sehr zusammen reißen, weil Severus sich gerade hilfesuchend an einer Hauswand festhielt.  
„Du solltest froh sein, dass ich mich augenblicklich nicht in der Position befinde, dich übers Knie zu legen." Dieser Trumpf ging eindeutig an Severus, denn Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte ihn irritiert an.  
Offenbar beherrschte er seine Mimik perfekt, wie so immer, und ihm entrang nicht das kleinste Lächeln, dass seine Aussage Lügen strafte. Hermine schluckte schwer, als er an ihr vorbei ging und sie keines Blickes würdigte.  
„Das meinst du nicht ernsthaft! Warte auf mich, wie meinst du das?", rief sie ihm verdutzt hinterher, doch Severus gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern steuerte weiter auf die belebten Straßen Londons zu, was eine weitere Unterhaltung in dieser Form unterband.

Inzwischen schlenderten sie fast gelassen auf einer belebten Straße entlang und bogen gerade in die Straße ein, in der bereits die Telefonzelle zum Ministerium zu sehen war. Rot und warnend stand sie da und das zuvor leichte Kribbeln in Hermines Magengrube, entwickelte sich zu einem allumfassenden Schmerz, den sie zu ignorieren versuchte.  
„Nun, da sind wir. Hermine, vergiss nicht, mein Name ist Professor McGonagall.", sprach Severus gelassen, während er ihr die Tür der kleinen Zelle aufhielt und sie einließ.  
„Wie könnte ich dass übersehen?!"  
Nachdem die Formalitäten erledigt waren und die Plaketten durch das Rückgeldfach gerauscht kamen, ging die ruckelnde Fahrt in der Telefonzelle los und alles nahm seinen Lauf.  
Das golden wirkende Atrium zeigte sich leicht belebt und wuselnde Kreaturen huschten von links nach rechts, ebenso wie die kleinen Telegramme, in Form von flatternden Papierfliegern, die angelegentlich ihren Aufgaben nachgingen.  
An der Annahme registrierten sich Beide, wobei die Dame am Empfang Severus merkwürdig beäugte, als er in einer seltsamen Stimme sagte: „Habe meinen Zauberstab vergessen, ich dumme alte Schachtel.", wobei er ergeben seine Hände hob und ein schüchternes Lächeln auflegte. Seine Handtasche baumelte dabei hin und her und beinahe wäre das geschrumpfte Denkarium herausgefallen.

Als sie sich in einem der Aufzüge befanden, schnaufte Severus aufatmend aus.  
„Wieso ist mir ausgerechnet Minerva eingefallen? Ich hoffe, Fudge hat heute Dienst, andernfalls sieht es verdammt schwarz aus für meinen Plan!"  
Noch als Hermine resümierte, was oder wer hier wohl schwärzer sieht, öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und eine weitere Person trat in den Fahrstuhl. Erst mal war so ihr kommunikativer Austausch, was weitere Besprechungen anbetraf, unmöglich und das änderte sich auch nicht, nachdem sie den Fahrstuhl verließen. Immer wieder wurde die vermeintliche Minerva McGonagall gegrüßt und man versuchte sie sogar in einem Plausch einzubinden, aber Severus steuerte dem gekonnt entgegen und sogar Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihm zu folgen.  
„Se…, Professor McGonagall, nicht so schnell.", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch er reagierte erst, nachdem sie ihm ein zweites Mal zurief, sie möge doch nicht so schnell gehen.  
„Vielleicht solltest du bedenken, dass Professor McGonagall etwas älter ist als du und dementsprechend langsam gehen?!", erwähnte Hermine flüsternd und nickte gerade einem Mann zu, der sie freundlich grüßte und dem Gespann merkwürdig hinterher blickte.  
Severus krallte seine Handtasche fester an sich und ließ sich nicht von Hermine beirren. Seine Füße trugen ihn, so schnell es für ihn eben mit Absätzen ging.

Dort stand der Name nun in schwarzer Schrift an einer hölzernen Tür.  
'Muggel-Kommissariat, Cornelius Fudge.'  
„Meine Güte, sie haben ihn soweit herunter degradiert?!" Hermine konnte es kaum fassen und schluckte unwillkürlich.  
Severus schnaufte abfällig neben ihr und blickte sich in dem Gang um, doch niemand war zu sehen.  
„Fudge mag Vieles sein, aber korrupt gehört eben nicht dazu. Deshalb ist er der Obrigkeit ein Dorn im Auge. Du verstehst?" Severus rechte Augenbraue rutschte in seiner typischen Manier nach oben und er sah Hermine aufmerksam an.  
Cornelius Fudge war ein Mann von seltsamem Charakter. Er mochte vielleicht damals die Augen vor der Gefahr verschlossen haben, aber er setzte keine willkürlichen Mittel ein, um der Sache dienlich zu sein. Seine Manieren waren ausgezeichnet, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem amtierenden Minister, dem alle Mittel recht waren, die ihm nützlich erschienen. Die Muggel-Abteilung war da ein willkommener Bereich, dem immer wieder einige Zauberer zugesteuert wurden, die nicht von großer Bedeutung waren und eher nur noch im Hintergrund agieren sollten.  
„Bist du bereit?", aufmerksam sah Severus Hermine an. Ihre Augen sprühten vor Aufregung und in ihnen glitzerte es verräterisch, aber sie nickte ergeben.

Severus klopfte und öffnete, nachdem ein schwaches „Herein" ertönte, die Tür. Der ehemalige Minister saß hinter einem Stapel Pergamentrollen, und arbeitete gerade scheinbar an einem besonders verzwickten Fall, weil er seine Stirn massierte und resignierend aufsah. Als er sah, wer ihn da besuchte, öffnete sich sein Gesicht freundlich, und er bat mit einer lässigen Geste seiner rechten Hand, näher zu kommen und sich ihm gegenüber zu setzen.  
„Meine Damen, was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?" Er legte sein Pergament zur Seite und rollte es ordentlich zusammen, ehe er sich seinem unverhofften Besuch widmete.  
Severus räusperte sich kurz, was weniger einer Höflichkeitsfloskel entsprang, als eher daran, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, die richtige Stimmlage zu treffen.  
„Cornelius, ich komme mit einer Bitte an Sie.", setzte Severus an, doch schon wurde er von Fudge unterbrochen, in dem er seine Hand abwertend hob.  
„Mir mag nicht einleuchten, wie ich Ihnen in meiner jetzigen Situation zu helfen vermag, aber bitte, fahren Sie fort."  
Sich auf dieser Weise des Windes in seinen Segeln beraubt, den er zuvor so sorgsam zusammengelegt hatte, schluckte Severus, ehe er weiter fortfuhr.  
„Eine schreckliche Sache, Cornelius. Die Wahl des Ministers war eine abgekartete Sache, dass weiß wohl jeder. Was mich wiederum auf deine Hilfe hoffen lässt."  
Fudge hörte aufmerksam zu, als plötzlich die Rede von Korruption war und ebenso, weil jemand die Geschehnisse um seine Abdankung nicht beschönigte, sondern frei aussprach.  
„Minerva, sprechen Sie, womit kann Ihnen behilflich sein?"  
Immer wieder flog Fudge´s Blick zu Hermine herüber, als wenn er sich fragte, was sie mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte, aber er schwieg sich, was das betraf, aus.

„Es geht um eine heikle Angelegenheit, Cornelius. Ich denke, du weißt um Severus Snapes´ Einsatz für den Orden?"  
Nun lag die Absicht dieses Besuches offen und Severus war gespannt darauf, wie sein Gegenüber reagierte. Zuerst sah Fudge ziemlich überrascht aus, dann aber verzog er nachdenklich sein Gesicht und schien zu grübeln.  
„Natürlich weiß ich darum. Damals war mir Albus nicht gerade dienlich, als ich ihn bat, mir seine Absichten zu erklären, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hat, aber schließlich war Albus schon immer ein seltsamer Mann gewesen, der sich erfolgreich für Menschen einsetzte, von denen er überzeugt war. Aber was hat das mit Ihrer Bitte zu tun, Minerva?"  
Unterdessen versuchte Hermine sich nicht zu sehr verrückt zu machen, und malträtierte ihre Jacke, in dem sie deren Revers gründlich durchknetete und sich ein wenig im Büro umsah.  
Dicke Wälzer standen aufgereiht in einem Regal nebeneinander, auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch befand sich ein kleines Glas mit einem orangefarbenen Fisch darin und ein einziges Fenster erhellte den Raum, welches die Außenwelt zeigte. Nicht gerade der Ort, an dem Hermine ihr restliches Leben, sprich Arbeit, fristen wollte.  
Neben ihr griff Severus in seine lederne Handtasche und umfasste wohl schon das Denkarium, aber er hielt es noch immer versteckt.  
„Nun, sagen wir es mal so. Es gibt gewisse Beweise, die seine Beweggründe erklären, ebenso den Mord an Albus."

Verdutzt sah Fudge seinen Gesprächspartner an und wog scheinbar ab, was genau er damit meinte.  
„Sagen Sie, Minerva. Ist es möglich, dass Sie auf Ihre alten Tage senil werden? Oder, sagen Sie es, wenn ich mich irre, haben nicht Sie letzte Woche eben solche Beweise dem Ministerium vorgelegt?"  
Nun war es an Severus verdutzt dazusitzen und seine Augen verfinsterten sich zunehmend.

_Was geht hier vor?! Wo von redet dieser Mann in Dreiteufelsnamen?!_

Wie man sich fühlt, wenn einem die Beine unter dem Hintern weggezogen wurden, wusste Severus nur zu gut, doch was sich hier offenbarte, gefiel ihm ebenso wenig. Er hasste es, wenn er nicht ausreichend informiert über eine Sachlage war und da machte auch dieser, sein eigener Fall, keine Ausnahme. Er saß da, schlug in Gedanken seine Beine übereinander, sodass seine braunen Seidenstrümpfe gut zu sehen waren und massierte sich dabei seine Schläfen.  
„Minerva, geht es Ihnen etwa nicht gut? Soll ich einen Heiler für Sie benachrichtigen?", fragend sah Fudge zu Hermine herüber, als ersuche er von ihr Antworten, die er von der alten Dame nicht erlangte, doch auch Hermine war ihrerseits aufgewühlt und die Tatsache, dass es eben klopfte und Fudge erneut „Herein" rief, machte es nicht leichter.

Mit allem hätte Severus gerechnet, aber niemals, dass jemand für ihn Partei ergriff und schon gar nicht seine langjährige Wadenbeißerin, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen. Fudge saß noch immer gelassen da, aber sein Blick war nun auf das Gesicht gerichtet, welches sich nun durch die Tür stülpte.  
Percy Weasley.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Hallo ihr fleißigen Reviewer. **

**Hat leider wirklich arg lang gedauert, sorry, aber ich bin wirklich arg im Stress und hab mich durch zwei lange Krankheitsgeschichten(nein, keine FF´s, thats real life) gehangelt. **

**irm66: Oh man, dass tut mir so Leid, dass ich deinen NAmen falsch geschrieben habe. seufz Snapes Fassade bröckelt bei mir eigentlich nicht oft, aber wenn dann richtig. **

**Poetica Licentia: Freut mich, dass du an der FF dran bleibst. Was genau die alte Wadenbeißerin eine Woche zuvor im Ministerium gemacht hat, wird in einem der folgenden Kapitel zur Sprache kommen, aber ich schätze, schlimmer noch ist, dass Mrs Schottenrock höchstpersönlich grad selber im Ministerium ist. Lang hälts Severus nicht in seinem Kleid aus, aber dass wirst du ja selber bald lesen. **

**Samantha Snape: Willkommen hier bei uns. Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. **

**So, nun noch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.**

**LG, Jane**

**35.**

Schon seit Monaten hatte Hermine Percy nicht gesehen und noch weniger war sie im Augenblick erfreut darüber, dass er ausgerechnet in diesem unpassenden Moment seine penetrante Nase durch die Tür schob. Die feinen Gesichtszüge, die einen leicht arroganten Touch aufwiesen, und zudem mit dem roten, unverkennbaren Weasleyschopf bestückt waren, überblickten schnell die Lage im Büro, nebst Severus in Gestalt von Minerva McG.

„Professor?", sprach Percy erstaunt und sah dabei immer wieder von seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzen zu Severus herüber.

„Percy? Was gibt es denn so Dringendes?", setzte Fudge an, aber Percy ignorierte Fudge nun gänzlich, denn seine Augen hafteten misstrauisch auf das Antlitz seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin.

Hermine beschlich allmählich der Verdacht, dass hier etwas absolut nicht stimmte und schnelles Handeln von Nöten sein würde. Aber vorerst musste sie Ruhe bewahren, um keine ausartende Eskalation hervorzurufen. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn man Severus hier fasste, und sie zu allem Übel noch schuld daran wäre.

Severus versuchte gelassen zu wirken, aber seine zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen und seine Hände, die seine auf dem Schoß liegende Tasche regelrecht malträtierten, sprachen eine ganz andere Sprache. Die Spannung war fast greifbar, denn Percy schien ziemlich hin und hergerissen, was er tun sollte. Seine Augen schlugen unkontrolliert auf und nieder und er bleckte unnatürlich oft seine Lippen und zeigte seine Zähne. Plötzlich riss der Rotschopf seine Augen auf und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, den Gang hinunter.

Gerade, als Fudge entsetzt sprach: „Was, bei Merlins Namen, geht hier vor sich?!", sprang Severus ebenfalls auf, griff sich Hermines Hand, spurtete zur Tür und sah sich hektisch auf dem Gang um. Den zutiefst verwirrten Blick Fudges´ in ihrem Rücken, bekamen Beide nicht mehr mit, denn sie rannten, mit an den Wänden wieder hallenden Schritten, den Gang hinunter, an dessen Ende sie schnaufend stehen blieben.

„Meinst du, er hat dich erkannt?" Aufgewühlt stand Hermine neben ihm und hielt sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ihre Hüfte, weil aufkommende Seitenstiche ihr das Atmen erschwerten. Doch noch ehe Severus antworten konnte, schlug Hermine entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund und panisch weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„D…, da…, deine Augen, sie verändern sich…, und dein Haar! Oh du meine Güte, was tun wir denn jetzt?! Severus! Wenn die dich hier so sehen…"

Zuerst sah Severus sie nur seltsam fragend an, aber langsam begriff er.

Die Rückverwandlung hatte begonnen. Sein geschwungener, gräulicher Haarknoten verwandelte sich von graubraun in ein sattes Schwarz und McGonagalls scharfkantige Nase verwandelte sich in seine ursprüngliche, hakennasige Form zurück. Feingliedrige Augenbrauen, schwangen sich zu einer ausgelassenen schwarzen Augenbraue, die sich bei Hermines Blick zunehmend in die Höhe bewegten.

Hektisch versuchte Hermine Severus Haar unter dem Hut zu schieben, doch zum Einen gebot ihr Severus energisch Einhalt und zum Anderen war es vergebene Liebesmüh, denn inzwischen fiel das glatte schwarze Haar auf seine Schultern, auf dessen kariertem Stoff es irgendwie grotesk wirkte.

„Sie werden dich sofort erkennen! Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wo sollen wir denn hin und was glaubst du, werden sie mit dir tun?" Eine von Hermine Eigenarten erschien auf Kommando, denn sie knabberte zwischen all ihren Fragen aufgewühlt mit ihren Zähnen an ihrer Unterlippe herum und sah sich immer wieder nervös um.

Schnaufend atmete Severus aus und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, was ihm aber angesichts Hermines Nervosität nicht gelingen wollte.

„Sei bitte still!", fuhr er Hermine von der Seite an, worauf sie perplex erstarrte.

„Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Sie werden dich fassen und…"

Mit einer schroffen Geste, zog Severus Hermine zu sich heran und hielt ihr von hinten mit einer Hand den Mund zu.

„Ich sagte, sei still!"

Stocksteif stand Hermine mit weit aufgerissen Augen da und lauschte. Schon hörte sie, was da auf sie zukam und schauderte. Es mussten eine Menge Menschen unterwegs sein, um diesem Getrappel von Füßen gerecht zu werden und sie sollte Recht behalten. Blitzschnell zog Severus Hermine den Zauberstab aus der Hand und deutete kurz auf sich herunter, worauf seine übliche Robe zum Vorschein kam.

„Los, ich habe nicht vor, es denen einfach zu machen", zischte er und rannte los. Schon konnte man die Verfolger sehen. Am anderen Ende, aus dem sie zuvor gekommen waren, stürmten sie den Beiden bereits hinterher.

„Aber…", setzte Hermine an, doch schon rannte Severus um die Ecke und war nicht mehr gesehen.

„Mist", fluchte sie leise und sprintete Hals über Kopf hinter ihm her.

Sie holte ihn innerhalb weniger Meter ein und sah sich dabei immer wieder hastig nach ihren Verfolgern um. Noch war nichts zu sehen, was sie stutzig werden ließ.

Gerade, als sie in einen weiteren Gang einbogen, kamen ihnen aus einer anderen Richtung weitere Verfolger entgegen und Hermines, wie Severus´ Herz raste.

_/Merlin! Ich habe doch nicht mein halbes Leben damit verbracht, dem Orden dienlich zu sein, nur um jetzt Futter für die korrupte Obrigkeit zu werden!/, _fluchte Severus gedanklich.

Er gab schon allein durch diesen Gedanken seinem Körper weiteren Antrieb und ließ dabei noch immer Vorsicht walten, in dem er unentwegt leise Formeln in einer fremdartigen Sprache vor sich hin sprach, die Hermine nicht verstand.

Sie eilte dem wallenden Stoff seiner Robe hinterher und war versucht, den aufkommenden Vergleich mit einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus abzustreifen, aber da sie dieses Bild sozusagen ständig vor Augen hatte, gelang ihr dies nicht auf Anhieb.

Abrupt stoppte er und Hermine rannte regelrecht in ihn hinein, so dass beide zu Boden gingen. Sie landete auf ihm und er sah sie mit resigniertem und zugleich finsterem Blick an. Fragend zog Hermine ihre Augenbrauen hoch, aber die nähernden Schritte, die inzwischen aus allen Winkeln zu kommen schienen, bestätigten nur, was sie bereits befürchtete.

Dunkel lagen seine Augen auf den ihren und Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Es tut mir Leid, dich mit hineingezogen zu haben, Hermine." Im Nu rappelte Hermine sich auf und zog ihn an seinem Arm ziehend hoch.

Doch noch ehe Hermine darauf erwidern konnte, dass es noch nicht zu spät sei, standen sie umringt von Auroren und Ministeriumsangestellten und sie sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg um.

Etliche Zauberstäbe waren auf Severus gerichtet und nicht wenigen von deren Trägern, war die pure Verachtung auf den Gesichtern geschrieben.

„Lassen Sie Ihren Zauberstab fallen!", rief ihm einer der Männer zu, worauf Severus sein Kopf resignierend hängen ließ, doch den Zauberstab hielt er noch immer fest in seiner rechten Hand. Ungeduldig zuckten die Zauberstäbe und Hermine wiederstand dem Drang, sich sicherheitshalber auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen Ihren Zauberstab fallen lassen, sofort!", schrie der Mann ein weiteres Mal und diesmal ließ er keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er seinen Zauberstab nur zu gerne benutzen würde, denn seine Augen blitzten dabei gefährlich auf.

Schließlich, als sogar einer der Männer auf Hermine zielte, die dass nicht einmal mitbekam, ertönte ein seltsam, bekanntes Klappern von Holz und Hermine sah sich verzweifelt nach dessen Ursprung um.

Mit Ohrenbetäubendem Lärm, rollte der Zauberstab klappernd zu ihren Füßen, aber sie wagte nicht, ihn an sich zu nehmen. Zu endgültig schien es ihr und so absurd, dass sie gewillt war, ihre Augen für eine Lösung zu schließen, nur um dann fest zu stellen, dass dieses Wunschdenken leider nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Dann ging alles blitzschnell. Ein Fluch erfasste Severus, worauf er pfeilschnell mit einem Seil gefesselt wurde und nun schwankend, mit äußerst missbilligender Miene da stand.

Die Männer beachteten Hermine nicht weiter, sondern zerrten inzwischen grob an Severus Fesseln und zogen ihn kommentarlos mit sich.

Hermine glaubte, der Boden würde ihr unter den Füßen weggerissen und in ihrem Hals saß ein zäher Klumpen aus Angst, der fest an ihrem Herzen verankert schien.

„Mir tut es nicht Leid!", schrie sie ihm hinterher, noch ehe sie überhaupt registrierte, dass es aus ihrer Kehle stammte.

„Miss Granger! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!", ertönte es eisig hinter ihrem Rücken und als sich Hermine perplex umdrehte, stand ihre Hauslehrerin mit aristokratisch wirkendem Ausdruck vor ihr und ihr geringschätziger Blick sagte deutlich, was sie von dieser Aktion hielt.

„Prof…, Professor McGonagall…?", stammelte Hermine verwirrt, ob dieser unerwarteten Konfrontation. In ihrem Magen herrschte ein wohlsortiertes Chaos, was nicht nur dieser plötzlichen Begegnung zu zuschreiben war, sondern eher der Tatsache, dass sie den Männern am liebsten hinterher gerannt wäre, um Severus aus dessen Klauen zu befreien. Aber ihr messerscharfer Verstand arbeitete inzwischen wieder hervorragend und sie sah ein, dass es besser war, ihm auf einer anderen Weise beizustehen.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue quittierte Minerva McGonagall diese Bemerkung und schürzte ihre Lippen.

„Wie schön, Sie können sich noch an meinen Namen erinnern, Miss Granger", zischte sie seltsam leise. „Folgen Sie mir bitte auf der Stelle!"

Eine Bitte war es definitiv nicht, das wusste Hermine und so folgte sie ihrer alten Lehrerin gehorsam mit hängendem Kopf und sah sich dabei noch einmal verstohlen nach Severus um. Doch er war nicht mehr zu sehen, oder zu hören. Der Gang wirkte wie ausgestorben, als hätte dort, vor nicht einmal drei Minuten, keine Festnahme statt gefunden, die sie sich in der vergangenen Nacht immer wieder so ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, dass sie bereits anfing zu glauben, sie hätte diese eigens heraufbeschworen.

Sie eilte ihrer Lehrerin hinterher, weil diese nun bereits mit verschränkten Armen, sie kritisch beäugend, auf sie wartete.

Schließlich, nachdem sie schweigend durch unzählige Gänge gewandert und einige namenlose Gesichter an ihnen vorbei gezogen waren, öffnete Minerva McGonagall eine Tür und ließ Hermine den Vortritt, in dem sich beiseite stellte und sie dabei argwöhnisch betrachtete.

Der Raum, in dem sie sich nun befanden, wirkte ausgesprochen unpersönlich und kalt, als diente er nur als leerer Abstellraum, und Hermine fühlte sich unweigerlich in die Rolle eines Störfaktors katapultiert.

Vor ihren Augen erschienen in der Mitte des Raumes zwei hölzerne Stühle, die zweifellos von ihrer Lehrerin herauf beschworen worden.

„Setzen Sie sich." Mit raschelnden Rockschößen setzte sich die Ältere auf einen der Stühle und Hermine setzte sich zögernd dazu.

Was mochte sie von ihr wollen, dachte sich Hermine und es wurde ihr nicht wohler, als ihr Gegenüber sie, mit scharfem Blick musternd, über ihre Brille betrachtete.

Hermine versuchte sich Worte parat zu legen und hatte auch schon ihren Mund zu einem passenden Wortschwall geöffnet, aber sie schloss ihn wieder und wartete erst einmal ab, was auf sie zukam.

„Das kann unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein, Miss Granger!"

„Hermine, Professor…, Sie nannten mich bei unserem letzten Treffen Hermine", versuchte Hermine die Stimmung aufzulockern, was ihr aber nicht gelingen wollte.

„Ach, papperlapapp! Kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden. Sie wollen mir doch jetzt nicht erklären, Sie haben die letzten zwei Wochen mit diesem Mann nach seiner Unschuld gegraben und haben nichts besseres gefunden, als dieses ärmliche Denkarium?" Dabei deutete sie auf das klein gehexte Utensil, welches Hermine unter Einsatz ihres Lebens aus Severus Kerker geholt hatte, welches sich noch in ihrer Innentasche befand.

„Wieso glauben Sie, habe ich Sie nicht schon längst ausfindig gemacht, während ein „_Mörder_" frei herum läuft, hm?" Sie betrachtete ihre ehemalige Schülerin bedauernd und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich zunehmend bei jeder Silbe.

„Ich habe mir schon damals zu Grunde gelegt, nicht einfach alles hinzunehmen, dass Albus Dumbledore jedem seine Vertrauensseligkeit schenkt, aber bei Snape war ich doch in solch einem Umfang skeptisch, dass ich eigene Recherchen angestellt habe. Hinzu kam, dass er bei dem Kampf doch erheblich dazu beigesteuert hat, das der, dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, …oder durfte, endlich besiegt werden konnte."

Scheinbar fassungslos resümierte die Ältere darüber, was sie in gerade eben diesem Kampf gesehen hatte und schnaufte erlösend aus.

„Haben Sie denn nicht bemerkt, wie er einen Todesser nach dem anderen für den Orden erledigt hat? Ah nein, ich denke wohl eher nicht. Nun ja, inzwischen habe ich mir, mit Erlaubnis, Albus Dumbledores Denkarium zu Eigen gemacht und so immerhin herausgefunden, warum er Snape so vertraut hat. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema, wichtig ist vor allem, der Schulleiter hat Snape geradezu genötigt, auf seinen Wunsch einzugehen, ihn zu töten. Ich erwäge, diese Erinnerungen für die Verhandlung zugänglich zu machen, was aber nicht zwingend bedeuten muss, dass er frei gesprochen wird und die Erinnerungen anerkannt werden. Verstehen Sie, er muss sich dieser Verhandlung stellen, ob er nun will, oder nicht."

Hier wandte sich ein völlig anderes Bild für Severus Unschuld und Hermine glaubte gerade, sie befände sich in einem Tagtraum, doch dass es so nicht war, bewies ihr nur zu deutlich, der Eisenhaltige Geschmack in ihrem Mund, als sie sich vor Aufregung fest auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

„Für Fragen ist jetzt nicht die Zeit, Hermine, aber soviel sei gesagt, der Orden wird alles daran setzen, ihn frei zu bekommen", fügte die Alte noch hinzu, als sie sah, dass Hermine bereits ihren Mund für einen Fragenschwall öffnete.

Der edle Tweed ihres Kleides raschelte leise, als sich Minerva McGonagall wieder erhob und Hermine deutete, es ihr gleich zu tun.

Hermine brannten so viele Fragen auf der Seele, dass es in ihr fast zu brodeln begann.

Welche Beweise hatte ihre alte Lehrerin inzwischen sammeln können? Würde der Zaubergamot überhaupt Beweise für Severus´ Unschuld akzeptieren? Und überhaupt, was sollte das bedeuten, sie hätten „nur" das Denkarium besorgt?! Hatte sie denn überhaupt eine Ahnung, was sie alles in den vergangenen Wochen durchgemacht hatten? Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst würde sie Hermine nicht so herablassend behandeln und ihr den Eindruck eines kleinen unwissendem Kindes vermitteln. Sie wusste inzwischen über Severus eine ganze Menge und am Anfang waren die neu gewonnenen Eindrücke mehr für sie, als ihr lieb gewesen war. Immerhin hatte sich das geändert, auch wenn sie ihm als Schülerin so manches Mal nur zu gerne ihre eher lapidar bewerteten Aufsätze vor die Füße geschmissen hätte. Kurz dachte sie an die Zeit zurück, als sie sich noch in der Höhle befanden und über ihre Schulzeit redeten, ganz so, als sei es das normalste von der Welt.

Die Stimme mit dem leicht schottischen Akzent ihres Gegenübers holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und erst einmal war sie dankbar, dass sie nicht näher über die vergangenen zwei Wochen reden musste. Aber dass es eher aufgeschoben, als aufgehoben war, konnte Hermine sich nur zu gut denken.

„Kommen Sie, wir werden dem Orden Bericht erstatten. Sie werden vorrübergehend dort bleiben, um sich den neuen Gegebenheiten anpassen zu können. Ich schätze, Harry wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht wieder sieht."

Abrupt sah Hermine auf und ihr Herz beschleunigte seinen Herzschlag ein weiteres Mal. Für eine Sekunde lang, war der Gedanke an Severus vergessen und sie glaubte, eine alles wärmende Sonne würde aufgehen, in der sich endlich so etwas wie Heilung ihrer all gegenwärtigen Probleme befinden würde. Leider holten sie diese jedoch, in Form von den jüngsten Ereignissen, schnell wieder ein und das aufkommende Glücksgefühl hatte einen unangenehmen Wermutstropfen im Gepäck.

Sie hoffte, sie würden Severus gut behandeln, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie einsehen, dass dies wohl nur ein Wunschdenken ihrerseits war.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Ein weiteres Kapitel. **

**Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich mich über Feedback freue? **

**LG, Jane**

**Kapitel 36. **

Im Grimmauldplace herrschte reges Treiben, was ein In-sich-kehren, seitens Hermine, einfach unmöglich machte. Vielleicht war das auch ganz gut so, dachte sie bei sich, denn so konnte sie zumindest nicht zu einem depressiven Etwas mutieren, welches ständig über die Verluste trauerte, die es zu beklagen gab. Ständig schwirrten neue Erkenntnisse ein, über Dinge, von denen Hermine zuvor nicht einmal geahnt hatte. Sie hatte sich zwar schon gedacht, dass der Orden ein Netz von fähigen Mitgliedern beherbergte, aber dass der Orden so weit verzweigt in das Geschehen eingriff, war ihr nicht bewusst. Man hatte ihr angeboten, dem Orden beizutreten und Hermine hatte freudig überrascht zugestimmt.

Inzwischen war sie bereits zwei Tage am Grimmauldplace und ihre ständig aufwallende Nervosität wollte einfach nicht abnehmen, aber dafür ließ sich immerhin ihre Trauer dementsprechend zurück drängen. Heute wurde Harry zurück erwartet und so wie sie einigen Äußerungen Glauben schenken durfte, war Harry bereits am Morgen nach ihrem letzten Besuch erwacht. Völlig desorientiert, aber immerhin bei Sinnen, wenn man von kleineren Blessuren absah.

Tonks hatte ihr gesagt, dass er melancholisch sei und ständig über den Sinn des Ganzen grübelte, aber schließlich hatte sie vor ihm eine Schweinsnase in ihr Gesicht metamorpht, was ihn immerhin zum Grinsen gebracht hatte.

Nymphadora Tonks war eine der liebenswürdigsten Personen, die ihr jemals begegnet war. Schließlich war sie es auch gewesen, die Hermine noch am selben Abend, als sie hier auftauchte, zum Lachen brachte, was ob der Situation schon einiges abverlangte und Hermine sich fragte, ob sie sich nun allen Ernstes Sorgen machen musste, oder nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

Sie blickte wehmütig in das alles verzehrende Feuer vor sich, welches schon früh am Morgen im Kamin brannte und wärmte sich ihre fröstelnden Hände an einer Tasse heißen, duftenden Kakaos. Ihre Beine hatte sie eingezogen und saß nun in bequemer Haltung auf ihren Knöcheln, in einem der gemütlichen, alten Sesseln der kleinen Bibliothek. Seit sie Severus nicht gesehen hatte, fror sie unentwegt und ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig um ihn herum.

Fortwährend machte sie sich Gedanken, wie es Severus gehen mochte und in der Nacht, wenn niemand da war, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, holten sie die Ereignisse, nebst besonders reelle Befürchtungen, mit aller Macht wieder ein, was ihr einige schlaflose Stunden beschert hatte. Zumindest war es ihr möglich, in den frühen Morgenstunden allein zu sein, und diese Zeit genoss Hermine, in dem sie sich Gedanken machte, wie es denn nun weiter gehen würde.

Was hatte sie sich denn eigentlich für ihre Zukunft ausgemalt? Natürlich hatte sie ihre gewissen Vorstellungen gehabt, aber der entscheidende Kampf hatte diese Pläne nicht gerade an vorderste Stufe drängen lassen. Aber was machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken, was jetzt kommen mochte? Ron…, er war in diesem Kampf gefallen, hatte sein Leben gelassen, in diesem Kampf, der ihr inzwischen so unwirklich vorkam.

Eigentlich würde um diese Zeit schon Mrs. Weasley in der Küche herum hantieren, um die Ordensmitglieder mit ihren berühmt berüchtigten Frühstücksleckereien zu verwöhnen, aber die Vorsehung hatte beschlossen, sie mit ihrem Sohn in eine andere, hoffentlich bessere Welt, zu holen.

Die Tasse in ihren Händen erzitterte gefährlich und sie drohte ihr aus der Hand zu rutschen, aber eine andere Hand, die auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts erschien, nahm sie ihr aus den Händen und stellte sie auf dem Kaminsims ab. Langsam folgte sie dieser anderen Hand, wanderte an dem bekleideten Arm entlang und blieb schwer nach Fassung ringend, an dessen zugehörigem Gesicht haften. Harry!

Er wirkte ein wenig blass und seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen und zeigten seine, inzwischen doch sehr männlichen, Gesichtszüge noch deutlicher. Sein Haar war wie immer verstrubbelt, als wären sie gerade eben einem Orkan erlegen, aber für Harrys Verhältnisse durchaus Normalzustand.

Für Hermine schien es, als blieb gerade dieser Moment in einem Gefrierzustand und nur das Hier und Jetzt war wichtig. Wie traurig er wirkte und seine dunklen Augenringe unterstrichen alles nur zu deutlich.

Hermine war kaum zu zusammenhängenden Worten fähig, und versuchte sich mühsam zu erheben, aber ihr versagten die zitternden Glieder und sie fiel schon bei dem Versuch, wieder in den Sessel zurück.

„Harry…, du…, wie…", stotterte sie leise und ihr wurde fast schwindelig vor Glück und Trauer.

„Scht", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen, ging vor ihr auf die Knie und zog sie zu sich in die Arme. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre wirren Haare und atmete ihren Duft und somit tief verwurzelte Erinnerungen von schönen Momenten ein, nach denen er sich so sehnte.

„Es tut so gut, dich zu sehen, Mine", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr, was ihr wieder einen weiteren Schluchzer abverlangte und Harry sie noch fester an sich gedrückt hielt.

„Ich dachte…, du..., so lange glaubte ich…, alle…" Abgehackt klangen seine Worte, die zwischen den einzelnen Schluchzern an ihr Ohr drangen und Hermine nahm sachte sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und drückte ihm zaghaft einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie sah ihn an und spürte, das altvertraute Band zwischen ihnen. Ein Band aus Freundschaft, Vertrautheit und eine gewisse Intimität, da sie sich nun schon seit fast sieben Jahren so nah waren, dass man fast von einer zweiten Haut sprechen konnte.

„Alles wird gut, Harry, alles wird gut." Eigentlich wollte Hermine überzeugend klingen, aber Harry spürte, dass er davon wohl ebenso wenig überzeugt war, wie sie selbst.

oooOOooo

Es ist schon seltsam, wie schnell der alte Trott einen wieder einholt, wenn man sich nur erst einmal wieder damit konfrontiert sieht. Harry erwies sich als ziemlich zäh und meisterte das Tagesgeschehen fast so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Er nahm leidenschaftlich an den Ordenstreffen teil und so wie Hermine es sich schon gedacht hatte, blieb Harry seinen alten Plänen treu und schrieb sich in der Aurorenzentrale für ein Bewerbungsgespräch ein. Natürlich, wie schon erwartet, verlief dieses Gespräch sehr positiv für ihn und schon nach kurzer Zeit, stürzte sich Harry voller Eifer auf seine neue Aufgabe und steckte oft in Fachspezifischen Lektüren, die für seine Ausbildung, die in einigen Monaten beginnen würde, unabdingbar waren.

An diesem Morgen saß Harry, wie so oft in den letzten drei Tagen, hinter einem Buch, welches er ausgiebig studierte. Nebenbei löffelte er seine Cornflakes, wobei sein Löffel zwischen drin hin und wieder stagnierte, wenn er an einer besonders interessanten Stelle angelangt war. So auch an diesem Morgen.

Hermine saß mit einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffees in der Hand am Küchentisch und beobachtete Harry, nebst Dobby, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, nun im Grimmauldplace für Ordnung und Nahrung zu sorgen. Seit dem Harry wieder da war, arbeitete er sogar noch mehr, als zuvor. Er wuselte regelrecht um dessen Beine herum und arbeitete bis zum Umfallen.

Gereizt beobachtete Hermine das schon seit ein paar Tagen und auch nachdem sie Harry bat, mit Dobby ein ernstes Wort zu reden, brachte das keine Änderung. Also hob Harry entschuldigend seine Hände und sah Hermine resümierend an; allerdings mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Natürlich, er machte sich noch immer über ihre Vorlieben, den Elfen Rechte einzuräumen, lustig, weil er es für vergebene Liebesmüh abtat. Aber er schwieg sich darüber lieber aus. Auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine hatte er keine Lust und so tat er, als wenn er Dobby seinen Aufgaben entziehen würde, wenn dieser nicht kürzer trat.

Ein seltsames Kreischen, gefolgt von Verwünschungen der übelsten Sorte, ertönte, als Tonks von einem Einsatz zurück kam, und zum ixten Mal über den wuchtigen Schirmständer im Flur stolperte und darauf hin Mrs. Black emsig zu Zetern begann.

„Eine tolle Erfindung, dieser Schirmständer, was meinst du Hermine? Das Haus hat seine eigene Alarmanlage", sprach Harry belustigt hinter seinem Buch, weshalb es seltsam dumpf klang. „Oder zumindest, wenn Tonks herkommt", setzte er noch leiser hinter her und kicherte.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen, ob sie nun über diese Äußerung lachen, oder lieber böse sein sollte, schob Hermine ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und fixierte Harry missbilligend.

„Mach dich nicht lustig über sie, Harry!"

Doch noch ehe Harry und Hermine weiter darüber diskutieren konnten, krachte es erneut und Tonks erschien in der Küche und fiel geradewegs über Dobby, der zuvor, mit einem Tablett balancierend, edle Glaskaraffen Richtung Wohnzimmer trug, aber von Tonks erheblich ausgebremst wurde, weil sie ihm fast die Tür vor die Nase schlug und nun das ganze Ensemble munter in alle Richtungen davon flog.

Unter Tonks vergeblichen Bemühungen, ihren Fehler wieder zu beseitigen, schnippte Dobby mit seinen Fingern und im Nu stand alles wieder geordnet auf seiner Hand und er ging erhobenen Hauptes seiner Arbeit nach.

Tonks sah ihm verblüfft hinterher und setzte sich zu Harry und Hermine an den Tisch. Sie zauberte sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank herbei, die nun wie von Geisterhand zu ihr hinüber flog und schüttete sich ebenfalls eine Tasse der heißen, schwarzen Flüssigkeit ein.

„Irgendwann muss er mir mal verraten, wie er das macht", gluckste sie leicht amüsiert und schlürfte nun an der Tasse, worauf sie sich ihre Lippe verbrannte und sie nun unvorteilhaft hervorschob, um sie sich zu kühlen.

„Hwuer hwacht sisch luschtich üwer hwen?", nuschelte Tonks unverständlich durch ihre hervorgeschobenen Lippen, und versuchte mit ihrer fächernden Hand diese zu kühlen, was nun Harry und Hermine dazu brachte, sie fragend und belustigt zu beäugen.

Schließlich seufzte Tonks auf und fragte nochmals.

„Wer macht sich über wen lustig?", fragte sie erneut und pustete nun kräftig an ihrem Gebräu, bevor sie wiederholt versuchte, einen Schluck zu nehmen.

„Ach, niemand", warf Harry hastig ein und verschwand wieder hinter seinem Buch, sodass nur noch sein strubbliges, dunkles Haar dahinter zu sehen war.

Gereizt sah Hermine zu ihm herüber und schnaufte leise auf, beließ es aber bei dieser Erklärung. Sie sah zu, wie Tonks einen Tagespropheten aufschlug und verschwand ebenfalls lesend dahinter. Gerade, als Hermine an ihrer Tasse nippte, verschluckte sie sich gehörig und ein heftiger Hustenanfall folgte darauf hin.

Doch sie musste noch einmal lesen, was dort auf der Rückseite des Propheten stand und strich sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen, die bei der Anstrengung unweigerlich darauf folgten und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sie las die Überschrift:

**----Todesser Severus Snape vor Gericht! ----**

Ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und er manifestierte sich zu einer ausgewachsenen Kälte, die ihr wie ein Eissplitter im Herzen haften blieb. Ein Ausruf des Erschreckens entfuhr ihren leicht bebenden Lippen, sodass Tonks Stirnrunzelnd von ihrer Zeitung aufsah und Hermine nun interessiert anstarrte. Als sie bemerkte, was genau Hermines Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte, blätterte sie interessiert zu diesem Artikel um und schnaufte stöhnend auf.

„Eigentlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie ihn fassen. Aber in seiner Haut möchte ich jetzt trotzdem nicht stecken", sprach sie munter und überflog interessiert den Artikel, wobei sie immer wieder ihren Kopf schüttelte. „In vier Tagen wird die Anhörung statt finden", las sie kopfschüttelnd.

Der Orden war in soweit involviert, als dass er über die Beweggründe vom Tod Albus Dumbledores aufgeklärt wurde, aber ansonsten blieb Severus Snape, alias unnahbarer Tränkemeister, und daher mit wenig Sympathisanten, einer der Wenigen, der nicht gerade mit Herzlichkeit überschüttet wurde.

Über die Zusammenhänge, warum Hermine zusammen mit ihm im Ministerium aufgefunden wurde, wusste nur Minerva McGonagall im Groben Bescheid, ansonsten niemand, und dass, so fand Hermine, war auch gut so. Ihre ehemalige Lehrerin wusste auch nichts von ihrer Beziehung zu ihm und sie würde einen Teufel tun, als dass sie es jemanden auf die Nase band. Nicht auszudenken, was Harry dazu sagen würde…

Ruckartig schnappte sie sich zur Ablenkung die Kaffeekanne und schüttete sich erneut ein, aber ihre zitternden Hände wollten ihr partout nicht gehorchen und so floss unweigerlich die Hälfte daneben und sie sprang fluchend auf, um den kleinen Zwischenfall wieder zu beseitigen. Harry blickte misstrauisch von seinem Buch auf und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Nichts passiert…", schnappte Hermine aufgeregt, mit einem gewissen Hang zur Verzweiflung und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, war alles wieder beseitigt.

„Entschuldigt. Ich werde mich ein wenig zurückziehen, soweit das hier möglich ist", plapperte sie aufgeregt und war fast schon zur Tür raus, als sie sich noch einmal vergewissernd umblickte und Harrys skeptische Mine an sich haften sah.

_Meine Güte…, er weiß es, oder zumindest ahnt er etwas. Bei Merlin, Hermine!_

Stolpernd erklomm sie die Stufen in die zweite Etage und schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein. Wütend, über ihre eigens zurecht gelegte Situation, trat sie gegen das Bett und rieb sich nun ihren Fuß, dessen Zehen schmerzhaft protestierten.

„Du bist die Inkompetenz in Person, Hermine Granger! Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass sie ihn einfach so laufen lassen?", fluchte sie leise vor sich hin, wobei sie nun ihren schmerzenden Fuß rieb, ohne ihn wirklich zu betrachten.

Ihr eigenes Zimmer befand sich oben unter dem Dach und ein Doppelfenster erhellte den Raum, der dennoch eher einer Abstellkammer glich, weil hier oben unter anderem auch Dinge für den Orden aufbewahrt wurden. Das Dach war nicht verkleidet und so wurde es abends empfindlich kalt, wenn sie im Bett lag. Einzelne Dachsparren dienten Spinnen und anderem Getier als Zuflucht und der Guhl, der es sich ebenfalls hier oben bequem gemacht hatte, nahm auf ihre Nachtruhe nur wenig Rücksicht und so wütete er schon seit ihrer Ankunft munter des Nachts herum. Natürlich war dabei kaum an Schlaf zu denken und so nutzte Hermine die Zeit, um sich über ihre Zukunft Gedanken zu machen, in der sie versuchte, Severus irgendwie mit hinein zu flechten. Grübelnd ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, welches direkt unter dem Fenster stand.

Graue schattenhafte Fenstergitter, die von der wärmenden Herbstsonne durch das Fenster auf das Bett geworfen wurden, legten sich sanft als blass graue, seltsam bewegende Streifen über sie, als sie es sich dort bequem machte und gen Decke starrte.

„Ich frage mich, was sie ihm angetan haben, seit sie ihn mitgenommen haben."

Schreckliche Visionen, wie er in einem kalten, menschenunwürdigen Verlies auf dem nassen Boden lag und eine Hand flehend nach ihr ausgetreckt hält, schwirrte in ihrem Geist herum und verbesserte ihre Stimmung nicht im Mindesten. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und strich sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Hermine, langsam wirst du wirklich verrückt", sprach sie zu sich selbst, aber im Stillen gab sie ihren Visionen Recht, denn ununterbrochen machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn und was die Gefängniswärter mit ihm anstellten, wusste sie nicht absolut. Aber ihre Vorstellungskraft war, was das betraf, äußerst lebendig. Und die Tatsache, dass Harry von ihr und Severus noch nichts wusste, beruhigte sie auch nicht sonderlich. Irgendwann würde er es wissen und diesen Tag wünschte sie sich nicht so schnell herbei. Andererseits hatte sie es dann hinter sich und Harry musste es akzeptieren, ob er nun wollte, oder nicht.

Seit er wieder zurück war, war alles irgendwie anders. Er war anders. Oft war er ernst und konzentriert und dass schob Hermine nicht zwingend seinem Ehrgeiz zu, sondern der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er irgendetwas ahnte. Hin und wieder sah er sie so seltsam an und sie war sich sicher, dass er sich seine Gedanken über sie machte. Angesprochen hatte er sie darauf noch nicht, dafür hatte sie ihm bis jetzt noch keinen konkreten Grund gegeben.

Ihr Wiedersehen war emotional gewesen, aber beide hatten sich auf eine Art und Weise verändert, was nach den vergangenen Wochen nicht unnatürlich war. Harry wusste von Hermines Aktion, Beweise mit Snape zu sammeln, was ihn schon äußerst skeptisch machte. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihm dieses Zeitaufwändige Unterfangen erlebt hatte, stimmte ihn nicht gerade glücklich, aber er hatte sich dazu nur mit einer erschrockenen Geste und einer abfälligen Miene geäußert.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass Severus erwähnt hatte, das er Harry seine Erinnerungen preis gegeben hatte und daher wahrscheinlich nicht so überrascht gewesen war, was die Geheimnisse um Albus´ Tod anbelangte, aber was würde er dazu sagen, wenn er erfuhr, was sich noch zwischen ihnen zugetragen hatte? Ihr stellten sich alle Härchen auf und sie versuchte sich andere Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Zum Beispiel die Erinnerung, als sie mit ihm nach London gefahren war und Severus sich scheinbar desinteressiert an ihrem Auto zeigte und mit seiner unverhohlenen Miene völlig unbeirrt dagesessen hatte und so tat, als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt, dass das Autoradio, Scheibenwischer und alle anderen Dinge von allein ihren Dienst aufnahmen. Dieser Anblick war einfach königlich gewesen und es hatte ihr enorme Willenskraft gekostet, nicht lauthals los zu lachen.

Morgen würde also die Verhandlung beginnen und sie würde anwesend sein, koste es, was es wolle.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Hach, freut mich, dass doch noch jemand hier liest. XXXsepsisknuddelt XXX**

**Sepsis: Danke dir vielmals für dein Feedback. Tja, was soll ich sagen, inzwischen existieren von dieser Geschichte bereits 50 Kapitel und einige wenige werde ich wohl noch schreiben, damit es auch ein vernüftiges Ende gibt. **

**Dann viel Spaß noch beim lesen.**

**LG, Jane**

**37.**

Der Ghul, der sich in Hermines Domizil ziemlich wohl zu fühlen schien, war in der vergangenen Nacht wieder einmal äußerst ungnädig mit ihr gewesen und so lag sie wiederholt etliche Stunden wach und fand so genügend Zeit zum Grübeln.

Um sich abzulenken tat sie das, was sie für richtig hielt, bevor sie zu einer grübelnden Hülle mutieren würde; sie schnappte sich einige der neu besorgten Bücher, die sie voraus schauend für ihr zukünftiges Studium besorgt hatte und vergrub sich regelrecht darin.

Erst, als die Morgensonne undenkbar freundlich am Horizont zum Vorschein kam und sie zum hundertsten Mal den Ghul verfluchte, legte sie ihre Bücher, mit samt mehrere Meter langen Pergamentseiten ihrer Notizen, beiseite und bereitete sich seelisch, wie körperlich auf den heutigen Tag vor.

Das Haus lag noch friedlich da und Hermine atmete auf, als sie die Küche öffnete und sie menschenleer vorfand. Noch niemand wuselte am frühen Morgen hier herum und sie war dankbar dafür. So saß sie ganz allein und lauschte dem leisen Atem des Hauses, das sich gelegentlich durch ein Knacken der Holzdielen bemerkbar machte, welches hier und da ertönte. So früh am Morgen lag der Tag noch frisch mit seinem jungfräulichem Tau und dem morgendlichen Gezwitscher der Vögel da, als sie sich mit einer Tasse Tee in der Küche an den dunklen, inzwischen von den Jahren ramponierten, Tisch setzte und nun sinnierend da saß.

Scheinbar ließ Harry sie in Ruhe und bedrängte sie in keinster Weise, obwohl er sie gelegentlich skeptisch beobachtete, was sie sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Immer wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab und er sich an ihre Versen heften konnte, war er scheinbar zufällig zugegen. Nicht, dass sich Hermine beklagen wollte, wenn er ihre Nähe suchte, oder in ihr die Freundin sah, die sie schließlich war.

Sie hatten gemeinsam eine Menge erlebt, einiges davon nicht unbedingt von angenehmer Natur, sozusagen so eben _überlebt_. Offenbar hatte Harry das Resultat des Kampfes sehr gut verarbeitet, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er dabei seinen besten Freund verloren hatte, was er so hingegen verarbeitete, als dass er Ron nicht erwähnte. Aber in seinen Augen konnte Hermine deutlich diesen ungesagten Schmerz erkennen, und es quälte sie, ihn so zu sehen. Wenn Hermine ihn in Momenten des unbeobachtet seins sah, spürte sie, wie er trauerte. Um seinen besten Freund, der mit ihm alles geteilt hatte, selbst, seine eigene Familie, dessen weibliches Oberhaupt ebenfalls in diesem sinnlosen Kampf ihr Leben gelassen hatte.

oooOOooo

An einem weit aus weniger friedlichen und noch kargeren Ort, saß Severus allein auf eine Handvoll schmutziger Strohfetzen, auf dem ansonsten nackten, kalten Granitgestein, wenn man von den Mitbewohnern absah, die nur zu gerne in Fäkalien, Not und Leid hausten.

Eben hob er seine Hand und stülpte sie ausgehöhlt auf eben einen solchen Mitbewohner und hob ihn mit einer Sanftheit an, dass es schon an Absurdität grenzte. Doch Einsamkeit, Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit führt nicht selten zu den abnormsten Handlungen und so hielt er das Insekt prüfend vor seine Augen, als wäre es das Einzige Wesen, welches seinen Schmerz verstehen konnte.

Er blinzelte kurz durch seine geschwollenen Augenlider und setzte es wieder auf dem blanken Boden ab. Das Tier krabbelte ungesehen in eine der vielen Nischen davon. Nachdenklich lehnte er an der kalten Mauer, die seine Gefängniszelle umgab. Schon längst machte ihm die Kälte nichts mehr aus, die hier all gegenwärtig war, als dass er sie nicht mehr spürte, da seine Glieder längst verfroren waren.

Es war zugig und kalt in Azkaban und das waren noch die Vorzüge in diesem finsteren Loch. Grausamkeit und Folter war die Kehrseite und mehr als einmal musste er sie schon über sich ergehen lassen. Immerhin hatten ihm die Wärter in einem Anflug von Erbarmen, oder doch purer Gehässigkeit, den Tag seines Gerichtsverfahrens genannt, um ihm so in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Aber Severus sehnte bereits die Verhandlung herbei und dass war etwas, was die Wärter überhaupt nicht gut aufnahmen.

Seine amüsierte Fassade schlugen sie ihm regelrecht aus dem Gesicht und zum Schluss setzten sie noch gezielte Hiebe auf seine eigentlich inzwischen verheilte Beinwunde, da sie ihn nackt, an den Händen gefesselt, mit kalten Wasser peinigten und so diesen Schwachpunkt deutlich sehen konnten. Leider folgte darauf, dass die Narbe sich unter dieser Gewaltanwendung wieder öffnete, was die Wärter dann wieder zufriedener stimmte.

Bald würden sie ihn holen und ihn mitnehmen, ungnädig und grob, wie schon in den vergangenen Tagen zuvor, einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Aber immerhin hatte er etwas, woran er sich in den letzten Tagen der Einsamkeit gehalten hatte. Hermine! Die Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage, ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse…, waren wie Balsam nach der Stundenlangen Pein, die er über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Die ersten Tage, als sie sich ihm gegenüber ziemlich prüde und ängstlich gab, wenn sie sich zum Schlafen neben ihm legen musste, oder die Art Belustigung in ihrem jungen Gesicht, als sie mit ihm durch die Muggelwelt gegangen war. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte ihm Angesichts der abnormen Umstände und der Umgebung grotesk übers Gesicht. Er hatte sich etwas für die Zukunft vorgenommen, sollte die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Freispruchs eintreten.

Er hörte bereits die Schritte, wie sie sich langsam knirschend näherten und schließlich den Zauber murmelten, der seine Tür öffnete. Sie waren da! Endlich! Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich freute, die Gefängniswärter zu hören, oder gar zu erblicken.

oooOOooo

Schon früh war Hermine aufgebrochen und streifte inzwischen haltlos an den verschlossenen Läden Londons entlang, die allesamt erst später öffnen würden. Alles war besser, als im Grimmauldplace zu warten, bis die Verhandlung begann und sie nur wieder fragende Augenpaare über sich ergehen lassen musste, weil sie es ihr mit Sicherheit ansehen würden, dass sie furchtbar nervös war und mit Severus litt. Und so machte sie sich schließlich zwei Stunden vorher in Richtung Winkelgasse auf, nachdem sie London getrost hinter sich gelassen hatte.

In der Winkelgasse dagegen war schon reges Treiben zu beobachten, was wohl nicht minder der Gerichtsverhandlung zu zuschreiben war. Natürlich war der krasse Gegensatz dazu auch die Wochen und Monate zuvor gewesen, da sich die Zauberer und Hexen vor den Fall Voldemorts kaum auf die Straßen gewagt hatten und nun wieder aus ihre Ecken gekrochen kamen.

„Feiglinge, alle miteinander!", murmelte Hermine aufgebracht, als sie die vielen Menschen bei Fortescues Eissalon sitzen sah, die sich munter über ihre Kaffeetassen unterhielten, als hätte es diesen lange Jahre anhaltenden Fluch, in Gestalt von Lord Grausamkeit, nie gegeben. Was manche Menschen doch schnell vergaßen, dachte sie zähneknirschend und huschte eben an Florish and Blotts vorbei.

Auch in diesem Geschäft war es rappelvoll. Natürlich, die Schule würde bald wieder beginnen und die Schüler benötigten ihre neuen Schulbücher. Wie beneidete sie die Menschen plötzlich, als sie diese mit glücklichen Gesichtern dicht an dicht da stehen sah und Erinnerungen an ihren ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse kamen ihr in den Sinn. Doch diese Erinnerungen fanden nur kurzen Zugang zu ihrem Gehirn und schlagartig bahnte sich das vorliegende Problem mit aller Gewalt zurück in ihre verletzten Eingeweide.

Ihre Füße trugen sie schneller voran und sie eilte nun auch durch die Zauberwelt, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, warum sie das tat. Schließlich schlüpfte sie in den Tropfenden Kessel, trank dort ein Butterbier, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen und danach verschwand sie durch den Kamin, Richtung Ministerium.

Sie rieb sich fröstelnd ihre Finger aneinander und wartete vor dem Gerichtssaal, ebenso, wie es viele andere taten, um dem Spektakel beizuwohnen. Schwatzend und wild spekulierend tratschten die Wartenden wie alte Fetteln und rätselten schon jetzt, welche Strafe Severus erhalten würde.

„Sollen sie ihn doch einem Drachen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Verdient hätt er´s allemal! Aber wahrscheinlich verschmähen selbst die Drachen ihn…", redete eine verhutzelte Hexe, mit in die Stirn geschobenen zerfledderten Hut ihrem Gegenüber zu, die ihr nickend Recht gab.

Und so sah es in etwa überall aus und Hermine machte sich nichts vor. Es würde Severus sicher nicht einfach fallen, jemals wieder Fuß in dieser Gesellschaft zu fassen, sollte das Unmögliche eintreten und er freigesprochen werden. Fast wünschte sie sich, bei dem Anblick der verhassten Fratzen, dass dem nicht so war, aber die lautere Stimme in ihrem Kopf schob die leisere mit aller Macht zur Seite und nun hatte wieder die Hoffnung die Vorherschaft in ihrem im Moment aufgebrachten Gehirn.

Die mächtigen überdimensionalen Flügeltüren, die zum Gerichtssaal führten, waren vom Alter geschwärzt und die Zeit hatte deutlich ihre Spuren darauf hinterlassen. Sie hatten Severus Verhandlung zu einer öffentlichen Sache erklärt und alle, die in den Saal passten, konnten daran teilnehmen. Merlin sei Dank, war sie schon früh genug dagewesen, um sich hinter einer kleinen Menschenmasse anzustellen, die wohl auf keinen Fall das Ereignis des Tages verpassen wollten.

Schon jetzt spürte sie erste Ermüdungserscheinungen und ihre Beine verkrampften sich schmerzhaft, aber sie ignorierte es und atmete stattdessen ruhig und gelassen, soweit das im Augenblick möglich war. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, es war nur noch eine Sache von Minuten und es würde beginnen.

Auch unter den anderen Besuchern machte sich eine Unruhe breit, was aber weniger für Severus sprach, als eher dafür, dass es eher einem wilden Mopp glich, der ihn hängen sehen wollte. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch die schweren Türen und sie öffneten sich wie von Geisterhand. Knirschend und kratzend öffnete sie sich und Hermine stand noch immer da, wie festgefroren und lauschte dem durchdringenden Geräusch und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, wie sie angerempelt und beschimpft wurde. Sie wachte erst aus ihrer Lethargie, als sie jemand fest am Ellenbogen ergriff und sie mitschleifte, wie eine steife Marionette.

Erst, als sie sich inmitten von warmen, nach Schweiß stinkenden, Körpern wiederfand, sah sie zur Seite und erblickte Harry, der sich mit einer Wollmütze tarnte und sie misstrauisch beäugte, seinen Bick aber wieder von ihr löste, um sich im Gerichtssaal umzusehen. Geschockt starrte sie ihn eine Weile lang an, doch Harry ging nicht auf ihre mentale Frage ein, die ihr mitten auf der Stirn prangen musste.

Was, fragte sie sich, tat er nur hier? Ah, natürlich! Es geht hier um seinen ganz persönlichen, besonderen Feind, der ihm zudem noch in der Sekunde der Entscheidung sein wahres Gesicht offenbart hatte. Selbstverständlich ließ er sich dass nicht entgehen. Wie mochte es in ihm aussehen? Jahre lang hatte er geglaubt, Snape sei sein Feind und spielte seine Maskerade brillant, doch nicht brillant genug für ihn.

Verhasst trat er ihm spätestens seit den Oklumentikstunden gegenüber, und so wie er vermutet hatte, hatte Snape seine wahre Freude daran und wahrscheinlich passte es ihm nicht in den Kram, dass ihm plötzlich der Anker des puren Hasses entzogen wurde, den er für ihn empfand. Noch wahrscheinlicher aber, so dachte Hermine, denkst du gerade völligen Unsinn und versuchte nicht mehr in Harrys Richtung zu starren.

Das komplette Umdenken in Harrys Gehirn war noch nicht gänzlich abgeschlossen und er konnte sich nur schwer mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass Snape sein Leben lang einer der wenigen war, der als Spielball von links nach rechts geschoben wurde, wie es gerade passte. Ebenso wie bei ihm selbst. Hatte nicht er ganz allein den Märtyrerstatus inne? Sollte es noch jemanden geben, der ebenso sehr unter all dem gelitten hatte, wie er selbst und verstehen konnte, wie er fühlte?

All dies, konnte Hermine von seiner Miene ablesen, schwieg sich aber aus und legte stattdessen ihre Hand auf Harrys, die noch immer ihren Ellenbogen umschlungen hielt. Gemeinsam würden sie das durchstehen, da war sie sich sicher. Schlagartig wurde es still, denn der Zaubergamott, der aus mehreren hohen Amtsträgern bestand, schritt würdevoll auf seine Plätze zu. Der oberste Richter holte mit seinen Hammer aus und schlug schwungvoll auf den Klotz, der vor ihm auf dem Richtertisch lag. Abrupt verstummten alle Anwesenden, die sich zuvor lautstark oder flüsternd unterhielten.

„Der Zaubergamott ist hier und heute zusammen gekommen, um einen Verräter der übelsten Sorte vorzuführen und ihm den Prozess zu machen." Noch lange hallte die tiefe Stimme im Saal wieder, der durch seine nach unten verjüngenden Sitze eher an einer Arena erinnerte und niemand wagte es auch nur zu flüstern, oder zu applaudieren.

Die Stille war regelrecht bedrückend und Hermine stellte vage Zweifel an, ob es wirklich sinnvoll gewesen war, an diesem Prozess teil zu nehmen.

„Man möge den Gefangenen, Severus Snape, einlassen", wies der Richter einem Bediensteten nickend an, der sogleich an einem Hebel zog, der an einer Wand eingelassen war.

Schleifend und klirrend, senkte sich ein massiver Eisenkäfig aus der Mitte der Decke und schwebte langsam zu Boden, gefolgt von einem leisen Raunen, das emotionsgeschwängert durch den Saal wanderte.

Severus war an seinen Gelenken gekettet, ebenso an einer breiten Metallschlinge, die an seinem Hals befestigt war. Seine Augen huschten kurz in die Runde, bis sein eisernes Gefängnis scheppernd zum Stehen kam und er dabei durchgeschüttelt wurde, ebenso, wie seine klirrenden Ketten.

Jetzt hielten es die Massen nicht mehr auf ihren Sitzen und sie schrieen und jubelten lauthals, sodass der Gerichtssaal erbebte. Nicht einmal das Hämmern des obersten Richter konnte man hören, der verzweifelt für Ruhe sorgen wollte. Schließlich schoss einer der Wachmänner genervt einen Zauber an die Decke, sodass sich ein funkelnder Schauer von der Decke über alle Anwesenden ergoss, eingeschlossen der Richter, die genervt ihre Roben von der herunterfallenden Asche befreiten. Zumindest herrschte nun wieder Ruhe und die Zuschauer verhielten sich wieder still.

Auf Severus Haar hatte sich die Asche ebenfalls verfangen und Hermine hätte sie ihm nur zu gerne entfernt.

_/Meine Güte…, was haben sie nur mit ihm gemacht_schrie es tief in ihr nach Gerechtigkeit, doch sie hielt sich nur krampfhaft an Harrys Arm fest und schluckte ihren Schmerz, ihn so zu sehen, hinunter.

Sein Haar war fettiger, wie eh und je und er wies an etlichen Stellen Schürfwunden, blaue Flecken und ein geschwollenes Auge auf. Er hatte noch immer seine strenge viktorianische Robe an, wobei diese an mehreren Stellen als Fetzen an seinem Körper herunter hing.

_Was haben sie ihm nur angetan, diese Barbaren?!_

Wut stieg in ihr auf und Schwindel machte sich in ihr breit.

_Nein_, sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, so dass ihr Pferdeschwanz, den sie sich heute der Einfachheit halber gebunden hatte, hin und her schwang.

_Du darfst jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden, Hermine. __Reiß dich zusammen!_

Doch ihre eigenen körperlichen Reserven schienen doch sehr angeknackst zu sein, sodass selbst Harry mitfühlend zu ihr herüber sah und sie nun fragend musterte. Sie verkniff sich eine Antwort und blickte wieder auf den eisernen Käfig hinunter, in dem Severus nun verbittert in die Gesichter um sich herum blickte.

Da! Er hatte sie gesehen, blieb kurz mit seinen schwarzen, müden Augen an ihr haften. Aber er blickte sich schnell wieder um und fixierte stattdessen wieder den Zaubergamott vor sich, dessen Gesichter er größtenteils sogar namentlich zuordnen konnte.

„Die Anklage beläuft sich wie folgt.", zischte der oberste Richter nachdem er einen Bogen Pergament aufhob und Severus missbilligend darüber musterte. Alle anderen im Saal hielten die Luft an und lauschten der Verbrechen, die Severus zur Last gelegt waren.

Die Litanei der Verbrechen war Ellenlang und Mord stand natürlich an oberster Stelle, gefolgt von Hochverrat, Verschwörung und Mitgliedschaft einer Terroristischen Vereinigung. Von Verbrechen an die Menschheit im Einzelnen wollte der Richter absehen, was Severus ein müdes Lächeln abrang. Doch keine zwei Sekunden später verschanzte er sich wieder hinter seiner eiskalten Fassade, hinter der er jahrelang Schutz vor menschlichen Zugriffen jeglicher Art gefunden hatte.

Das hier konnte gar nicht gut enden, davon war Hermine fest überzeugt, wenn sich ihr Bauchgefühl dagegen auch aufs Heftigste wehrte.

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi Sepsis,**

**hm ja, also ich verurteile diese Menschen/Zauberer, wie auch immer nicht, denn sie kennen schließlich nur die eine Wahrheit über Severus. Ob dass nun dazu berechtigt, jemanden mit solch einem Hass zu überschütten, mag dahin gestellt sein. Du wirst schon sehen, auch für Severus gibt es bald so etwas wie einen Lichtblick, aber gefallen wird er ihm dennoch nicht.**

**Wünsche nun noch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Werde versuchen, wenigstens zwei Mal in der Woche zu updaten.**

**LG, Jane**

**38. **

„Gestehen Sie die Beschuldigungen, die Ihnen zur Last gelegt werden, Sir?", stellte der Richter nachdrücklich seine Frage direkt an Severus, doch dieser schnaubte nur abfällig und schüttelte ruhig und gelassen seinen Kopf.

„Mit Nichten, Sir!" Snapes reibeiserne Stimme ertönte fest durch den großen Saal und alle Anwesenden konnten seine Antwort laut und deutlich vernehmen.

Die Zuschauer wurden zunehmend unruhig auf den Sitzen. Getuschel macht sich breit, was sich bald in laute Rufe verwandeln sollte und wilde Spekulation und böse Verleumdungsrufe im Saal die Runde machten. Direkt neben Harry schrie ein altes Weib, dessen Kleidung schrecklich fleckig war und wohl auch der Rest von ihr schon lange keine Pflege gesehen hatte, denn ihre Zähne waren gnadenlos schwarz: „Hängt ihn! Hängt ihn auf, diesen Bastard!"

Harry, ziemlich geschockt von dieser Reaktion, starrte das Weib mit offenem Mund an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Viele solche Äußerungen ertönten um ihn herum und nicht selten sah man den Leuten auch an, dass sie der Selbstjustiz nicht abgeneigt waren. Hass loderte in den Augen der Menschen auf und die aufgebrachte Meute stand zum Teil auf ihren Sitzen.

Erneut hagelte ein Funkenregen auf alle Anwesenden nieder, was Severus diesmal ein diabolisches Grinsen entlockte, aber als er nochmals nach Hermine Ausschau hielt, stockte sein Blick und haftete an Harry, der Hermine stützend an seine Seite drückte und sie durch die aufgebrachte Menge nach draußen beförderte.

Unterdessen lief die Verhandlung weiter, ohne dass Hermine auch nur revoltieren hätte können, weiter daran teil zu nehmen. Viel zu geschockt und geschwächt war sie von den kurzem Ereignis und dem erbarmungslosem Gesicht der verhassten Menschen. Alles in ihr schrie danach, wissen zu müssen, was dort drin geschah, doch anderseits, was würde in ihr vorgehen, wenn sie all das hören würde, was man ihm vorwarf? War sie wirklich so stark? Wollte sie das wirklich wissen? Nein! Sie war eine schwache Person und die vergangenen Wochen hatten ihr übel mitgespielt. Nichts desto Trotz fuhr sie Harry scharf an, als sie die mächtigen Türen hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

„Was glaubst du, was du hier tust, Harry?!" Schnaubend stand sie vor ihm und entriss ihm ihren Arm, den er nach wie vor eisern festgehalten hatte, obwohl die Menge Menschen es ihm nicht einfach machten, die Stufen zum Eingang zu erreichen.

Harry blickte sie einen Moment lang entrüstet an, dann griff er sich Augen rollend an seine Strickmütze und zog sie sich von seinen strubbligen Haaren.

„Hast du mir nichts zu sagen, Hermine?" Seine Frage stellte er gelassen, wenn er sie auch mit einem Blick fixierte, der sie sehr an ihre alte Verwandlungslehrerin, Minerva McGonnagal, erinnerte.

Entrüstet und schockiert sah sie ihn einige Sekunden lang an und schließlich stellte sie ihre Augenbrauen zu einem geraden Strich zusammen und blickte ihn kampflustig an.

„Und das sollte bitteschön WAS sein?!"

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Hermine, Harry würde der Geduldsfaden reißen und er würde sie anschreien, doch er besann sich scheinbar und blickte sich einmal kurz um, nur um sie dann, an der Schulter hinter sich her schleifend, in eine Ecke zu zerren. Dort fasste er sie zwar sanfter bei den Schultern an, aber seine Ausstrahlung wirkte weniger freundlich.

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Hermine! Also sag mir, was dass hier alles zu bedeuten hat!" Er war aufgebracht, aber dennoch hatte er sich weitgehend unter Kontrolle. Seine grünen Augen sahen abgrundtief in ihre braunen und so wie es aussah, meinte er es absolut ernst.

Ein Zauberer, der ihnen unbekannt war, schritt mit skeptischem Blick an ihnen vorbei, blieb einen Moment lang stehen und erkundigte sich nach Hermines Befinden. Doch sie winkte dankend ab und zögernd schritt er von dannen.

„Was willst du von mir hören, Harry?! Dass ich ihn leiden kann?!", wisperte Hermine aufgebracht und entzog sich gewaltsam aus Harrys feste Umklammerung. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und beobachtete ihn ganz genau.

Er wirkte hin und her gerissen, zwischen Wut, Frustration und einer gehörigen Portion Misstrauen, was Hermines Verhalten und ihre Antworten darauf betrafen.

„Hermine, ist es das, was du glaubst, oder eher etwas, was du mir Glauben schenken willst?" Schnaubend lehnte er sich neben ihr an die kalte Mauer und rieb sich mit beiden Händen prustend durchs Gesicht, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Was war zwischen euch?"

Diesmal war es an Hermine, schnaubend auszuatmen und verbohrt stemmte sie ihre Arme in einander.

„Ich fürchte Harry, das geht dich nichts an!" Ihre Stimme bebte ein wenig, und entweder war ihr einfach nur warm, oder sie verheimlichte ihm etwas, was sich durch ihre extrem rosige Farbe auf ihren Wangen verdeutlichte. Sie sah ihn für einen Moment lang scharf an, dann blickte sie frustriert zur Seite. Harrys Reaktion darauf war weniger freundlich und er hielt sich auch mit seinen Andeutungen nicht zurück.

„Aha! Das geht mich also nichts an?!", blaffte er sie an.

„Nichts AHA!", äffte sie ihn nach und ihr Mund wurde zusehend trockener vor Nervosität.

„Also, Hermine, du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du und er…, ich meine…, ihr habt es getan?!" Einen Moment lang, sah selbst Harry über seine mutmaßlichen Andeutungen überrascht und angeekelt drein, doch scheinbar machte es für ihn sogar einen Sinn.

„Hermine, sag mir bitte, dass ich mich irre!" Schwer atmend stellte er sich ihr gegenüber und blickte ihr dabei geschockt direkt ins Gesicht. Doch Hermine sah genervt und uninteressiert zur Seite.

„Hm, keine Antwort…, also habe ich Recht?!"

Wieder gab sie ihm keine Antwort, denn was sollte sie ihm schon sagen? Anlügen wollte sie ihn nicht, auch nicht, wenn es um ein vieles bequemer gewesen wäre. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und machte kehrt. Er trat wütend vor einen steinernen Pfeiler, der seinem Tritt natürlich nicht nachgab, weshalb auch sein Schmerzlaut nicht all zu überraschend darauf folgte. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und sah sie stumm und fragend an. Doch Hermine zog nur ihre Lippen kraus und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Nichts desto Trotz antwortete sie noch immer nicht, was Harry langsam rasend machte.

„Willst du mir vielleicht endlich mal antworten?! Hermine? Ich verlange endlich eine Antwort! Hast du mit diesem…, diesem…" Ihm fehlten die Worte, angesichts seiner Vermutungen, was Hermines und Snapes Beziehung zueinander betraf und er sah einfach nur angeekelt drein. Er konnte und wollte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, was sie miteinander getan hatten.

„Diesem WAS?!", entgegnete sie bloß und funkelte ihn dabei regelrecht an.

Schwer atmend ging Harry auf und ab und sah immer wieder verwundert zu Hermine herüber, die seinem Blick herausfordernd begegnete. Zwischendurch murmelte er unverständliche Worte, die Hermine nicht verstand, obwohl sie sich wirklich alle Mühe gab, ein wenig Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen.

„Es geht dich nicht das Geringste an, Harry, und selbst wenn ich mit ihm geschlafen hätte! Ich lebe mein eigenes Leben und ich bin verdammt noch mal alt genug, um selbst meine Entscheidungen fällen zu können und um zu wissen, was gut oder schlecht für mich ist." Zu Anfang hatte ihre Stimme noch hart und kämpferisch geklungen, aber am Schluss klang sie schon wesentlich versöhnlicher und schließlich ging Hermine sogar zwei Schritte auf ihren langjährigen Freund zu.

„Es geht mich also nichts an? Hm? War es denn eine gute Entscheidung?", wollte er eigentlich nur rein hypothetisch von ihr wissen, doch als sie ihm auf seine Frage antwortete, blieb ihm fast die Spucke im Hals hängen und er verschluckte sich hustend.

„Ich schätze, das war es."

oooOOooo

„Nun, mal sehen, was wir heute mit dir anstellen, du verdammter Todesser!"

Sardonisch grinsend umkreisten seine Peiniger ihn, nachdem sie seine Hände an Ketten aufhängten und provokant ihre Zauberstäbe kreisen ließen, als würde gleich soeben der nächste Fluch aus ihnen hervorstoßen.

Zwei waren es diesmal, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, ihn zum Schreien zu bringen. Diese Kammer, in der er sich zum wiederholten Male befand, war alles andere als einladend und Severus war sich jedes Mal der schmerzlichen Abwechslung zur tristen Einsamkeit bewusst, die der Schmerz und die ständigen Sticheleien der Wärter ausmachten. Nur zu gerne hätte er darauf verzichtet und schon lange gab er keine Antworten mehr auf ihre spitzfindigen Bemerkungen, welche sie nur noch erfinderischer werden ließ.

Wenn er sich auf ihr Spielchen einließ, dann wurde es zwar schmerzhaft für ihn, aber immerhin war es dann wesentlich schneller vorbei und das war in diesen Momenten das einzige, woran er denken konnte. Es war erschreckend schön, wenn der Schmerz langsam nachließ und nicht mehr durch seine Eingeweide rollte, wie eine Dampfwalze über einem brüchigen Möbelstück. Zu Anfang hatte er sich noch mit spitzfindigen Äußerungen gewehrt, da er zu mehr nicht im Stande war, weil er zumeist gefesselt, oder mit einem Zauberstab in Schach gehalten wurde.

Nach der Verhandlung hatte man ihn ohne große Worte wieder ins Gefängnis abtransportiert. Die Verhandlungen liefen alles andere als rosig für ihn, da brauchte es nicht unbedingt die mitfühlende Blicke, die seine ehemalige Kollegin, Minerva, ihm mit auf dem Weg schickte, um das zu wissen. Überhaupt hatte er sich gewundert, warum ausgerechnet Minerva ihm half, obwohl sich beide in den vergangenen Jahren so etwas in der Art wie einen stillen Rosenkrieg geliefert hatten.

Ständig lagen sie sich mit zuckersüßen Beleidigungen in den Haaren, angefangen von Äußerungen, was die stümperhaften Lehrmethoden betraf, bis hin zu ihren ständigen Streitpunkt, die Hauspunkteverteilung.

Hier verstand Minerva am wenigsten Spaß. In all den Jahren hatte Severus einen Stänkerbarometer für sie angelegt. Je nachdem, wie viele Hauspunkte er ihrem Haus abgezogen hatte, so verschieden reagierte sie. Nie würde er jemals vergessen, wie er den Weasleyzwillingen fünfzig Punkte auf einmal abgezogen hatte. Selbstredend jedem der Zwillinge.

Minerva´s Gesichtsfarbe wirkte unnatürlich und konnte unmöglich gesund für sie gewesen sein, von ihrem rasanten Auftritt in seinen Räumen gar nicht zu sprechen. Bei fünf Punkten Abzug sah sie ihn an, wie eine Giftige Pfeilspitze, dem er gekonnt mit einem süffisantem Grinsen seinerseits entgegenwirkte, aber ab zehn Punkte aufwärts wurde es erst so richtig interessant. Wie oft sie sich schon wegen Punktabzügen gestritten hatten, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Aber diese kleinen Vergnügen waren ihm immer wieder ein diebischer Genuss gewesen. Noch genüsslicher aber war es, dass er Minerva jedes mal den Grad des Barometers nannte und sich anschließend mit eisiger Miene und wallendem Umhang zurückzog, sie jedoch vor Wut kochend zurück ließ.

Nichts desto Trotz lag das schon weit in der Vergangenheit zurück, nicht so, die Verhandlung, an dem auch Hermine teilgenommen hatte. Er hatte Hermine sehr wohl wahrgenommen, ebenso wie den jungen Mann an ihrer Seite.

„Wird wohl der Goldjunge gewesen sein", sprach er sich selber heiser, aber ermutigend zu, überzeugend klang es aber nicht.

Seine Empfindungen, ihr gegenüber waren noch immer aufs Äußerste ungeordnet und sein Verstand sagte ebenso, das es nicht richtig war, wenn sie und er zusammen waren.

Aber wer sollte, oder durfte ihnen vorschreiben, dass sie zusammen waren? Waren sie überhaupt wirklich zusammen? Nun ja, sie hatten Erlebnisse geteilt, die manche Menschen auf eine Weise zusammen schweißen würden, andere dagegen hätten es wohl soweit erst gar nicht so weit kommen lassen. War sie sich wirklich im Klaren, was sie getan hatte?

Diese und andere Gedanken verfolgten ihn in der folgenden Nacht, gepaart mit den gellenden Geschrei anderer Gefangener, und das rauschen der Wellen, die mit aller Macht an die imposanten Felsen schlugen, die das Gefängnis mitten im Meer umrahmten.

oooOOooo

Der Abend verlief nicht unbedingt harmonisch, aber damit hatte Hermine auch nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Harry hielt Abstand zu ihr und sie war in gewisser Hinsicht auch ganz froh darüber. So konnte sie wenigstens in Ruhe über die Verhandlung nachdenken, und die Anschuldigungen verarbeiten, denen er angeklagt war. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass er all das getan hatte! Niemand war zu solch grausamen Taten fähig, der nicht hundertprozentig davon überzeugt war.

Nun, das war es auch, was der Rat des Zaubergamot´s beanstandete. Sie glaubten, Snape wäre die ganze Zeit über seinen eigenen Idealen treu geblieben. Natürlich hatte er dabei nicht außer Acht gelassen, was für den Dunklen Lord hilfreich gewesen war. Eine ziemlich vertrackte Situation und Hermine beneidete ihre ehemalige Lehrerin nicht gerade darum, dieses Amt bekleidet zu haben, welches den eines Verteidigers ausmachte. Zwischendurch hatte sie sogar den Eindruck gehabt, dass es Severus nicht einmal Recht gewesen war, dass sie ihn verteidigte.

Es war ihr unverständlich, wie er sich in seiner Situation aussuchte, wer ihm half, und wer es gefälligst zu unterlassen hatte. Aber dieses Verhalten war so typisch für ihn. Wenn sie noch daran dachte, wie begeistert er war, dass gerade sie ihn vor Wochen zwischen den vermeintlich Toten Zauberern auf Hogwarts Grund gefunden hatte…

Na ja, von „gefunden" konnte eigentlich nicht die Rede sein, darüber gestolpert, traf es dann schon eher, woraufhin sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl.

Gerade, als sie noch an diese Zeit zurückdachte, als sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, ihm zu helfen, brach wilder Tumult im unteren Stockwerk aus. Nicht nur, dass Mrs. Black aufs wildeste fluchte und alles beschimpfte, was ihr vor ihrem verschleierten Bilderrahmen kam, nein.

Menschen…, viele Menschen redeten aufeinander ein und dass war etwas, was eigentlich seltsam war. Sie beschloss, dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Ich hab es schon immer gesagt! Er war und wird immer einer sein!", blaffte jemand, als Hermine gerade die Tür zum Besprechungsraum öffnete und sie leise wieder hinter sich ins Schloss drückte.

McGonagall sah Nase rümpfend jeden einzelnen an.

„Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal ausdrücklich erklären. Meine Meinung dazu kennt ihr bereits und ich dulde nicht, dass ihr, trotz hinlänglicher Beweise, in solch einem Ton über jemand aus dem Orden sprecht!", fauchte sie und ließ ihren Blick dabei in die Runde schweifen, so, dass sich jeder angesprochen fühlen musste.

Hermine konnte deutlich erkennen, dass nicht jeder von Minervas Standpauke angetan war und überzeugt schon gar nicht. Noch immer wusste sie nicht, worum es ging, also beschloss sie, sich erst einmal nur alles anzuhören und setzte sich auf ihren angestammten Platz, direkt gegen über von Harry. Dieser sagte komischer Weise nichts zur gegenwärtigen Problematik, was Hermine stutzen ließ. Harry hörte sich, eben so wie Hermine, alles nur an, doch seine Skepsis stand ihm deutlich auf die Stirn geschrieben.

„Es gibt absolut keinen Beweis, dass er abgrundtief loyal war!", warf jemand ein, der Hermine mit dem Namen „Grogan Westman" vorgestellt wurde. Er sah nicht gerade freundlich aus, was nicht einmal an seiner maroden Ausstrahlung lag. Ein anderes Mitglied warf noch andere Gemeinheiten bezüglich Severus´ Interesses ein, wobei er die Meinung vertrat, das dieser nur seine eigenen Ziele vor Augen hatte.

„Ich darf doch sehr bitten, meine Herren!" Minerva sah empört durch die Reihe und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Ich habe Ihnen allen gesagt, dass es Beweise gibt, nicht wenige davon habe ich Ihnen verdeutlicht! Severus ist loyal und sehr wohl auf der Seite des Ordens! Das war so und ist es immer gewesen!"

Vorübergehend trat so etwas wie Verwunderung in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Selbst Hermine sah verwundert aus, weil Severus Loyalität noch immer in Frage gestellt wurde, wo er doch maßgeblich an den Sieg über die Todesser beteiligt gewesen war. Nicht für alle Galeonen der Welt hätte sie ihr Leben an den Lord verkauft. Harry sah sie merkwürdig an und sein Blick bohrte sich wie ein Schwert in ihr Herz, doch sie schluckte nur einmal kurz und sah schweren Herzens zur Seite, um ihn zu ignorieren.

Nachdem sie ihm auf ihre Weise die Wahrheit über sich und Severus erzählt hatte, war er alles andere als erfreut gewesen, aber damit hatte sie eigentlich fast gerechnet. Meine Güte, wenn Ron noch leben würde, dann…

Aber er lebte nicht mehr, sonst würde er sie ansehen, wie einen überdimensionalen eiterigen Pickel, den es auszuquetschen galt. Wann hatte sie zuletzt an Ron gedacht, fragte sie sich reumütig. Doch Minervas harte Stimme riss sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken, in denen sie plötzlich zu versinken drohte und sie widmete sich wieder dem vor ihr liegenden Problem.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, bat Albus um diesen Akt der Freundschaft. Severus war um Merlins Willen nicht geneigt, dem Wunsch nachzukommen. Aber Albus kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn er etwas wünscht, dass wissen wir alle wohl nur zu gut." Mit mitfühlendem Blick sah sie jeden Einzelnen an und ihr Blick haftete dabei an Remus, der seinen Kopf geneigt hielt. Aber Minerva ging nicht weiter darauf ein, da sie wusste, wie Remus damals gelitten hatte, als Albus ihn zu überzeugen versuchte, für den Orden zu arbeiten, obwohl, so wie Remus einwandte, er eine Gefahr für die Menschheit war.

„Wir wissen alle darum", warf Arthur Weasley ein, dessen Haar noch grauer und schütterer wirkte, als sonst. Überhaupt lag ein grauer Schatten auf ihm, was bei seinen persönlichen Verlusten auch nicht minder verständlich war. Er hatte seine Frau und seinen Sohn in diesem Kampf verloren.

Welch schlimmer Verlust für einen Mann und Vater…, dennoch war er hier.

„Nun denn, ihr habt alle diesen einen Beweis gesehen, dennoch zweifelt ihr an ihm", seufzte Minerva auf und rollte genervt mit ihren Augen.

„Oh, nicht alle, Professor!", warf Harry ein und blickte dabei direkt zu Hermine herüber.

Im Raum wurde es schlagartig still und alle Köpfe drehten sich fragend Richtung Harry und dann zu Hermine.

„Wie haben wir das zu verstehen, Potter?" Die Professorin für Verwandlungen kniff skeptisch ihre Augen zusammen und sah Harry schief an, doch dessen Blick haftete ununterbrochen auf Hermine.

„Haben Sie etwas sinnvolles beizusteuern, Potter?", fragte sie geradeheraus und wartete einen Moment, doch Harry schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf und senkte seinen Kopf.

Für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, er würde hier vor allen Anwesenden erwähnen, warum sie unter anderem so an ihm glaubte. Ihr Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus und ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Warum tat er ihr das an? Hatte er einen solchen Hass auf Severus, dass er selbst vor Hermine nicht Halt machte? Sie konnte ihn schon ein wenig verstehen und ein wenig tat sie ihm auch Leid. Schließlich stand er mit Severus schon seit eh und je auf Kriegsfuß. Doch schließlich war es ihre Sache, was sie tat und vor allem mit wem. Für diese Aktion würde sie ihn noch zur Rechenschaft ziehen, denn um Erlaubnis musste sie niemanden fragen. Wenn überhaupt, dann allenfalls ihre Eltern.

„Nun denn, wenn niemand sonst noch etwas einzuwenden hat, dann möchte ich nun besprechen, wie wir bei der Verhandlung weiter vorgehen werden", kündigte Minerva an und zog einen Bogen Pergament hervor, den sie mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes vervielfältigte und nun jedem ein Exemplar davon aushändigte.

Nachdem diese doch eher seltsame Vorstellung einer Zusammenkunft endete, und die Geräusche der schabenden Stühle verebbten, trat Minerva an Hermine heran.

„Auf ein Wort, Hermine und mit Ihnen auch, Potter!", rief sie ihnen nach, als sie ebenfalls die Küche verlassen wollten.

Sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie sie über die Störung von Harry dachte, dafür kannten Harry und Hermine sie zu gut. Was Hermine nur noch mehr Magenschmerzen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass sie nun vielleicht etwas über ihre Beziehung preisgeben musste und das behagte ihr am allerwenigsten.


	39. Chapter 39

**Huhuuuu...**

**Sepsis: **Die Kämpfe mit Minerva haben ihn bestimmt amüsiert, denn in als Doppelspion hat man bestimmt nicht oft die Gelegenheit, sich über irgendetwas zu freuen. Der kleine Lichblick erscheint übrigens in diesem Kapitel und Severus ist darüber nicht begeistert. (grinst)

**Tatze81:** Schön, dass du auch hier reinschaust. (knuddel) Die Szenen in der Muggelwelt haben mir persönlich beim Schreiben schon enorm Spaß gemacht. Ich wollte ihn auch mal als nicht so perfekten Mann darstellen, der er ja eigentlich in der Zaubererwelt ist. Das Leid, welches er in Azkaban erfährt, hat seinen Ursprung bei den Voruteilen, denen die Gefängniswärter erliegen. Nichts beflügelt Menschen, wie Zauberer, so sehr, wie Ungerechtigkeit und in diesem Falle münzen sie das auf Severus, dem als Todesser schlimme Dinge angedichtet werden.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 39**

Wie ruhig und geordnet es in ihren eigenen Wänden ablief, war schon geradezu suspekt, wenn sie bedachte, wo sie sich noch in den letzten Tagen befunden hatte. Doch es war auch erdrückend, so allein zu sein und völlig tatenlos zusehen zu müssen, wie die Verhandlungen für Severus abliefen. Ihre Eltern hatten sie zuerst bedrängt mit ihnen zu reden, doch Hermine blockte völlig ab. Schließlich sahen ihre Eltern ein, dass es wohl keinen Zweck hatte, sie zu bedrängen und ließen sie in Ruhe.

Nun saß sie schon seit geraumer Zeit am Fenster und sah den farbigen Blättern nach, die allesamt von einer großen Ulme herabfielen und gleitend am Boden landeten. Ein fröhlich, bunter Teppich aus Laub lag bereits im Garten, aber er wollte sich partu nicht auf ihrem Gemüt wiederspiegeln. Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie gerne sie sich als Kind mit ihrem Vater damit eine Schlacht geliefert hatte. Doch das kleine Grinsen, welches ihr für einen kleinen Moment übers Gesicht gehuscht war, verschwand augenblicklich, als sie daran dachte, wie furchtbar sie sich mit Harry gestritten hatte, was auch der Grund ihres Auszugs aus dem Grimmauldplace war.

Dieser verbohrte Kerl hätte Minerva fast alles erzählt, aus purem Hass Severus gegenüber. Schließlich hatte Hermine es ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin selbst gesagt und war dann vor den Augen einer zutiefst geschockten Minerva ausgezogen und hatte verkündet, wo man sie fand, falls im Orden wieder so etwas wie Normalität und Gerechtigkeit herrschen würde. Selbst Harry war von ihrer Reaktion so überrascht gewesen, dass er kein Sterbenswort sagte und nur tatenlos zusah, wie sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ und den Grimmauldplace für unbestimmte Zeit den Rücken kehrte.

Einmal hatte sie ihn bei einer Verhandlung gesehen, doch sie ignorierte ihn gewissenhaft, obwohl sie seine Blicke deutlich auf sich spürte. Zu jeder der drei folgenden Verhandlungen war sie erschienen und noch immer war kein Ende in Sicht. Minerva kämpfte hart für ihn, doch scheinbar war der Zaubergamot schwer bis überhaupt nicht zu überzeugen und ihre ehemalige Lehrerin war der Verzweiflung nahe. Zu Anfang hatte sie noch kämpferisch und selbstbewusst gewirkt, doch bei der letzten Verhandlung wirkte sie ausgelaugt und müde.

Schon seit dem Morgen fühlte Hermine eine Übelkeit in ihrem Magen, doch jetzt erwischte es sie urplötzlich und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte Richtung Bad. Gerade eben schaffte sie es, das WC zu erreichen und übergab sich geräuschvoll darin. Mit wackeligen Knien stellte sie sich wieder auf und wusch sich anschließend das Gesicht, wobei sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Ihr blickte eine junge Frau entgegen, dessen Augenringe genauso deutlich zu sehen waren, wie bei einer schwerkranken die an Schwindsucht litt.

„Meine Güte, Hermine. Du hast wirklich schon mal besser ausgesehen", sprach sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu und beachtete es dann aber nicht weiter.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie damit, in ihren Büchern zu lesen und einige Bewerbungen an hiesige Universitäten zu schicken, die Übelkeit verschwand aber den ganzen Tag über nicht. Am Abend war es dann wieder soweit, sie übergab sich erneut und ihr Körper fing an zu frösteln. Einige Male folgte dieses Ritual noch in der Nacht und Hermine beschlich langsam ein Gefühl, welches sie panisch von sich fern zu halten versuchte. Nein, das konnte unmöglich sein! Schließlich hatten sie immer verhütet, wie sollte sie dann schwanger werden…

Die nächtlichen Aufenthalte im Bad sprachen aber eine andere Sprache und ihre Mutter, die ihr in der Nacht beistand, sah sie mit einem seltsamen Blick an, der nur einer Mutter gehören konnte, die sich dasselbe fragte. Am Morgen setzte Fieber ein und Hermine ging es wirklich schlecht. Sie lag apathisch in ihrem Bett und sah einfach in den, zu ihrer Stimmung passenden, trüb, grauen Himmel, der sich in ihrem Fenster präsentierte. Ihre Mutter hatte sich an diesem Morgen von deren Praxis freigemacht und pflegte ihre Tochter fürsorglich.

„Hermine Schatz, du musst etwas trinken, komm, ich helfe dir", sprach ihre Mutter und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes, doch Hermine rührte sich kein bisschen.

„Komm, Liebes. Nur ein wenig." Sie streichelte ihrer Tochter dabei eine verirrte Locke aus der Stirn und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Ich mag nichts, Mum", redete Hermine leise und sah ihre Mutter aus schweren Augenlidern an.

Ein kleiner Spalt machte sich in der trüben Wolkendecke auf und ein Hauch des blauen Himmels dahinter zeigte sich und Hermine sah wieder gen Himmel.

„Schatz, sag, gibt es wirklich nichts, was du mir sagen möchtest?"

Diese Frage schwebte eine Weile lang im Raum, bis der Lockenkopf sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter herumdrehte und sie verzweifelt ansah.

„Es gibt vieles, was ich dir sagen möchte, Mum, aber nicht jetzt."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Hermine lag weiter apathisch da und fieberte vor sich hin. Ganze drei Tage erging es ihr so, immer mit dem Drängen ihrer Mutter, dass sie trinken musste, was sie dann schließlich auch hin und wieder tat.

Am vierten Tag ging es ihr wesentlich besser und als am Nachmittag ein Brief per Eule einer renommierten Universität eintraf, war sie vor Aufregung kaum in der Lage gewesen, ihn zu öffnen.

„Mach ihn auf, Schatz. Oh ich bin so aufgeregt."

Selbst ihre Mutter fieberte mit und knetete aufgeregt ihre Hände ineinander, dabei lief sie etwa zum fünften Mal von ihrem Mann, der in einem Sessel saß, zu Hermine herüber, die es sich vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht hatte.

„Meine Güte, Mum, beruhige dich. Ich mach ihn ja schon auf." Hermine öffnete den Brief mit leicht zitternden Händen. Das Papier wirkte so anders, als sie es von Hogwarts her kannte, doch auf neue, unbekannte Dinge hatte sie sich bereits eingestellt, da konnte doch ein Brief einer anderen Schule sie nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

Sie zog langsam den Inhalt aus dem Couvert und entfaltete ihn sachte. Ihre Haut kribbelte an sämtlichen Stellen und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich waagerecht. Knisternd barst ein Scheit im Kamin und die rot, goldenen Flammen züngelten gierig darüber hinweg.

„Oh", war Hermines einsilbige Antwort darauf, bevor sie den Brief sinken ließ und ihre Eltern mit großen Augen ansah.

Vor Aufregung hielt ihre Mutter es nicht mehr an ihrer Stelle und sie setzte sich zu Hermine auf den weichen Teppich.

„Was ist denn Schatz? So sag doch", ermunterte Jane Granger ihre Tochter, doch diese starte sie nur an und grinste.

„Sag deiner Tochter, sie soll endlich etwas sagen, sonst platz ich noch vor Neugier, Roger", wandte sich Jane verzweifelt an ihren Mann, der sich alles grinsend von seinem Platz aus ansah. Doch nun ging auch er auf Hermine zu und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ab, als er neben seiner Tochter in die Hocke ging.

„Oh Dad…", sprach Hermine aufgelöst und mit zittriger Stimme zu ihrem Vater. „Ich bin auf der Universität von Glasgow aufgenommen!"

Dieses freudige Ereignis wurde von Hermine als ein gutes Zeichen aufgenommen und sie wünschte sich, dass Severus bei der kommenden Verhandlung ebensoviel Glück haben würde, wie sie. Übermorgen gab es eine erneute Verhandlung und die Zeugenliste, dessen Zeugen allesamt gegen ihn sprachen, war lang. Da konnte er etwas Glück mehr als nur gut vertragen.

An diesen Tag beabsichtigte Hermine ihre neuen Schulroben anfertigen zu lassen, und ebenso die zu besorgenden Bücher zu bestellen, die der Einladung als Anhang beigefügt waren. Früh genug machte sie sich auf und besuchte Madame Malkins Kleiderwaren, um für die Verhandlung ja nicht zu spät zu kommen. Die Winkelgasse war so früh am morgen noch nicht überfüllt und nur vereinzelt waren schon Zauberer und Hexen unterwegs. Zwischen dem Kopfsteinpflaster plätscherten Rinnsale gefüllt mit Regenwasser entlang und unter ihrem Regenschirm hörte es sich an, als sammelten sich eine Horde überdimensionale Ameisen zu einer Patrouille. Das Wetter war heute offensichtlich nicht geneigt, sich von seiner schönen Seite zu zeigen und Hermine war nicht gewillt, es als schlechtes Omen anzusehen.

Ihre Kleidung bei Madame Malkin wurde innerhalb einer Stunde angepasst und obwohl die Inhaberin selbst zweimal darauf hinwies, dass es wesentlich schneller gehen würde, wenn „Miss" nicht so zappeln würde, gelang es ihr nicht, sich zu beruhigen. Irgendwie fühlte sie, dass heute ein besonderer Tag war, dass es heute zu einer ganz entscheidenden Wende in Severus Fall kommen würde. Die Nervosität ließ sich auch nicht mindern, als sie sich bei Fortescues einen Tee bestellte und in eines ihrer neuen Bücher versank, welches für ihr künftiges Studium von Nöten war.

Eine ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme ertönte einige Meter hinter ihrem Rücken und sie sah schlagartig auf. Panisch riss sie ihre Augen auf und sah sich nach etwaigen Möglichkeiten um, unter zu tauchen, wobei sie nervös von eine Ecke in die andere sah. Ihr Buch hob sie noch weiter zu ihrem Gesicht hinauf, um sich so zu verstecken, doch mit einem vier Kilo schweren Buch war auch das auf Dauer nicht machbar. Diese näselnde, blasierte Stimme würde sie unter tausenden wieder erkennen. Dieser arrogante Schönling, Draco Malfoy!

Scheinbar unterhielt er sich mit jemand. Dessen Stimme kam Hermine bekannt vor, aber dummerweise konnte sie sie nicht zuordnen. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sollte sie versuchen, das Café so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen? Aber womöglich sah er sie gerade dann, wenn sie sich aus dem Staub machen wollte. Nachdem sie ihn auf Hogwarts in letzter Sekunde entwischt war, würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht zurückhalten, zumal Hermine sich außer Stande sah, ein Lehrer, oder irgendeinen anderen Beschützer auf die Schnelle hervor zu zaubern.

Wobei es ihm hier in aller Öffentlichkeit zuwider sein würde, ihr etwas anzutun, dafür war er einfach zu gewieft. Doch Hermine war nicht dumm. Schließlich war Draco der Sohn seines Vaters und zudem äußerst erfinderisch, wie nachtragend. Sie beschloss, das ganze erst einmal auszusitzen und abzuwarten was geschah. Draco setzte sich am anderen Eck des Cafés und plauderte mit seinem Gast, Freund, oder was auch immer dieser auch war. Scheinbar waren sie sich uneinig und Draco zischte sein Gegenüber leise aber wütend an, doch der andere war ebenfalls nicht begeistert von dem, was Draco ihm erzählte und war dementsprechend aufgebracht. Leider konnte Hermine nicht verstehen, worüber sie sich stritten, obwohl sie ihre Ohren extrem spitzte.

_Ach verflucht aber auch. Was würde ich jetzt nicht für Freds u__nd George´s Langziehohren geben, _fluchte sie innerlich auf und hatte dabei deutlich Mühe, ihren dicken Folianten in die Höhe zu halten, um nicht erkannt zu werden.

Das Streitgespräch wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als Dracos Gast aufsprang und schrie: „Niemals!"

Danach verließ dieser das Lokal und erst jetzt erkannte Hermine, wer derjenige war. Doch was zum Henker hatte er hier zu suchen und vor allem in Begleitung von Draco Malfoy? Fragen über Fragen überhäuften sich in ihrem Kopf, und doch fand sie darauf keine passende Antwort. Schnaubend verließ auch Draco das Lokal, nachdem er dem Kellner für die Umstände ein angemessenes Trinkgeld hinterlegte.

_Scheinbar ist das alles andere als gut für ihn gelaufen…, wenn i__ch doch nur etwas gehört hätte…_

Nun, Hermine hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, um ausgiebig darüber nachzudenken, was dieses Treffen mit Draco und Percy zu bedeuten hatte, denn die Verhandlung würde in einer halben Stunde beginnen. Eilig zahlte sie ihre Rechnung, setzte ihren Weg fort und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sie ebenfalls beobachtet wurde.

Im Atrium des Ministeriums war es derart voll, dass Hermine Mühe hatte, zum Verhandlungssaal zu gelangen. Aber um nichts in der Welt hätte sie diese Verhandlung verpassen wollen, zumal sie gerade heute so ein gutes Gefühl hatte. Im Saal angekommen stand sie Schulter an Schulter mit anderen Besuchern und versuchte sich so gut es ging, vor zu drängeln. Doch es war ausweglos. Sie konnte kaum einen Blick auf den Zaubergamot werfen, geschweige denn einen Blick auf Severus erhaschen.

Nur einen Moment lang hatte sie ihn sehen können, als sein Käfig geräuschvoll von der Decke herab gelassen wurde. Deutlich sah er sich im Saal um und offenbar amüsierte ihn der Massenauflauf und Hermine konnte es ihm nachempfinden. Der kleine Moment hatte aber auch genügt, um sich ein Urteil über seinen momentanen Gesundheitszustand zu machen. Diese Sadisten! Jeder konnte sehen, dass er misshandelt wurde, denn blaue Flecken, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und der Verband um sein zuvor schon verletztes Bein waren nicht zu übersehen und erscheinen in der Regel nicht von allein in einem Gefängnis wie Azkaban, wo niemand außer den Gefängniswärtern Zutritt hatte.

Tiefer Groll machte sich in ihr breit und die Hasstiraden, die die Menschen um ihr herum aus voller Inbrunst schrieen, vereinfachte es auch nicht unbedingt. Wenn schon diese ganzen Menschen einen solchen Hass auf ihn hatten, hoffte sie doch sehr, dass der Zaubergamot sich davon nicht beirren ließ und dennoch Recht sprach. Der oberste Richter ordnete an, das sich alle setzen sollten, doch mangels an Sitzgelegenheiten mussten viele Zuschauer dennoch stehen bleiben, was ein allgemeines Kichern und eine schnaubende Geste seitens des Richters zufolge hatte.

Nun erhaschte Hermine immerhin einen kleinen Blick auf Severus, als sich ein besonders großer Mann vor ihr hinsetzte und sich ein Spalt vor ihr auftat.

Seine Kleidung schien enorm schmutzig, seine Haare hingen strähniger denn je an seinem Kopf herunter und sein Gesicht wies außer seinen Verletzungen dunkle Augenringe, sowie den Schmutz von endloser Trauer und Einsamkeit auf. Wie schlimm musste es dort sein, fragte sich Hermine, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen konnte, wie es in Azkaban in Wirklichkeit war. Welch schlimme Stunden voller Qualen und Einsamkeit musste Severus dort erlebt haben und wiederholt fragte sie sich, ob sie das alles ausgehalten hätte. Wieso unternahm man denn nichts gegen diese Himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit?!

Die Verhandlung war im vollen Gang, und Hermine merkte ihrer sonst so kämpferischen Hauslehrerin an, dass sie müde und ausgelaugt war. So sollte der heutige Tag eigentlich nicht verlaufen, zumal sie sich gerade heute solche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

„Bekennen Sie sich schuldig, den besagten Muggel gequält zu haben und ihn nach endlosen Qualen letztendlich getötet haben?", sprach einer der Richter aus den Reihen des Zaubergamot's und sah Severus pikiert von oben herab an, als ein gewisser James Coltrane gerade mit seiner Zeugenaussage endete und Severus damit sehr belastete.

Doch Severus war alles andere als bereit, seinen Kopf für diesen Unsinn herzuhalten und blaffte in seiner gewohnten Manier zurück.

„Nein, dem war nicht so!"

Seine Ketten an den Fußknöcheln rasselten und scheinbar hatte er enorme Schwierigkeiten sich aufrecht zu halten, was er aber nicht der Öffentlichkeit preis geben wollte. Und so hielt er sich krampfhaft an den Gitterstäben fest und sah sich immer wieder im Saal um, ganz so, als würde er etwas oder jemand Bestimmtes suchen.

„So geben Sie Ihre Taten endlich zu und es wird Ihnen Genüge getan, Snape!" Diese Stimme gehörten dem obersten des Zaubergamot´s und Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass dieser sich bereits ein Bild über Severus´ Schuld oder Unschuld gemacht hatte.

Minerva trat empört auf und wies den Richter darauf hin, dass er sich doch bitte an das Protokoll halten solle, worauf dieser abwertend schnaufte.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor McGonnagal."

Es war offensichtlich, dass das dem Richter missfiel und Hermine hätte ihm zu gerne eine Predigt gehalten, was dessen Amt von ihm verlangte, und was nicht.

„Wir rufen den Zeugen Nummer 15 auf", sprach der hohe Würdenträger in ein Messingfarbenes Rohr neben sich, worauf hin sich eine Seitentür öffnete und die Menschen um Hermine herum aufgeregt zu tuscheln begannen.

Leider konnte sie nichts sehen, doch Severus war ebenfalls geschockt, wenn sie seinen Ausdruck richtig deutete. Sie konnte nach den vergangenen Tagen und äußerst privaten Stunden mit ihm zwar nicht all seine vielseitigen Facetten deuten, aber Überraschung gehörte definitiv zu den vielen Gesichtern, die sie inzwischen an ihm kannte.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!", ertönte es zum wiederholten Mal im Saal und ein lautes Hämmern hallte durch den großen Raum, als der Richter seinen Unmut freimachte, woraufhin sich die Zuschauer wieder auf das Geschehen vor sich konzentrierten.

_Wer kann das sein?_, fragte sie sich immer wieder und so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte nichts sehen, außer einem dunkelhaarigen Kopf, der zum Zeugenstuhl dirigiert wurde.

Nachdem die Zuschauer nun größtenteils ruhig waren, bis auf einige wenige, die noch immer mit den Köpfen zusammen hingen und munter weiter flüsterten, konnte Hermine auch endlich wieder etwas verstehen, was dort vor sich ging.

„Sind Sie sich da völlig sicher, Mr Potter?!", ertönte eine skeptische Stimme aus den Reihen des Zaubergamot´s, die zu einer dunkelhaarigen, jungen Frau gehörte.

„Ich bin mir sicher", sprach Harry Potter mit fester Stimme und Hermine glaubte fast, einem Herzinfarkt zu erliegen, weil ihr das Herz in der Brust anschwellte vor Glück.

_Er hat für ihn ausgesagt…, er hat für ihn ausgesagt…_ , sprach sie sich immer wieder ermutigend zu und zum ersten Mal, seit Severus Verhandlung begonnen hatte, machte sich so etwas wie tiefe Beruhigung in ihr breit und ein eisiger Klotz aus Angst und Ungewissheit fiel ihr wie ein klobiger Stein vom Herzen.

Am liebsten würde sie Harry fest in ihre Arme schließen, auch wenn sie seine Szene im Grimmauldplace nicht vergessen hatte.

„Wer ist dafür, dass der Angeklagte in allen Anklagepunkten frei gesprochen wird?" Wieder sprach die Frau aus den Reihen des Zaubergamot's und sah sich fragend in ihrer Runde um.

Zögernde Hände sah Hermine aufsteigen, aber auch einige Mitglieder, die stur sitzen blieben und aussahen, als würden sie gerade zur Auswahl des bestaussehenden Schnarchkackler aufgerufen. Doch offenbar war die Übereinstimmung derer, die Severus nach den vorliegenden Beweisen, wobei nicht zuletzt Harrys Aussage den letzten Anstoß gab, für unschuldig hielten, größer, als diese, die ihn liebend gerne in Azkaban gesehen hätten.

„In allen Punkten für unschuldig erklärt!"

Der oberste Richter sah aus, als hätte er in eine besonders saure Zitrone gebissen, als er das Urteil verkündete und mit seinem Urteilshammer kräftig auf seinen Tisch einschlug.

Zuerst war da nur ein Tuscheln im Saal, aber schnell wurde es zu einem ausgewachsenen Tumult, in dem sich Hermine mittendrin wieder fand und so schnell nicht wieder herauskam. Empörte Rufe und Rangeleien entbrannten um sie herum, und es war ihr nicht möglich, den Ausgang anzusteuern. Sie versuchte sich durch die Massen durch zu schieben, und den Ausgang anzusteuern, aber es war vergebene Liebesmüh, denn den anderen Zuschauern, denen dieses Urteil offenbar suspekt war, ließen lauthals ihren Unmut freien Lauf.

Gerade, als sie glaubte, eine Lücke entdeckt zu haben, erntete sie einen unkontrollierten Schlag auf den Kopf und verlor für einige Sekunden das Bewusstsein. Der staubige Boden kam in Zeitlupentempo auf sie zu, aber ein paar kräftige Hände packten sie bei den Armen und hielten sie im letzten Moment von einem schmerzhaften Sturz ab. Im ersten Moment realisierte sie nicht einmal dass, aber schon nach wenigen Schritten, die sich derjenige mit ihr gen Ausgang freibahnte, erkannte sie ihn. Es war Harry.

Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass er ihr gestohlen bleiben konnte, nachdem, was er sich auf dem Grimmauldplace geleistet hatte, aber nach seiner letzten Aktion wäre sie durchaus bereit, ihn herzlich zu umarmen, ganz gleich, was alle Welt davon halten mochte. Zu ihrer Überraschung gelang es ihnen innerhalb weniger Minuten, den Saal halbwegs ohne Blessuren zu verlassen und nun standen sie einfach da und sahen sich an. Doch auch das war ihr gerade einerlei, denn Severus war frei gesprochen. Sie stand da und versuchte zu realisieren, was sich da gerade eben vor ihrem Auge abgespielt hatte.

Eine Unmenge an Gefühlen schlugen Hermine entgegen und die vergangenen Tage und Wochen der Ungewissheit, lösten sich wie ein Knoten vor ihrem inneren Auge. Als ihr das erst einmal bewusst wurde, stockte ihr Atem, doch Harry zog sie ohne Weiteres zu sich heran und umarmte sie, wie er es schon einige Male bei ihr getan hatte. Nur, diesmal konnte er ihren Schmerz nicht ganz nachvollziehen, ebenso wenig, wie ihre Gefühlsduseleien Snape gegenüber.

Er würde wohl nie verstehen, was Hermine in diesen Kerl sah oder was sie an ihm anziehend fand. Wichtig war für ihn im Moment nur, dass er Hermine als Freundin fast verloren glaubte und nun wieder neue Hoffnungen schöpfte, auch wenn er den verhassten griesgrämigen Mann wohl niemals in sein Herz schließen würde.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

_Hallo zusammen._

_Habe euch nicht vergessen, hatte nur so enorm viel zu tun und kaum einen Kopf für meine Geschichten. Sorry. seufz_

_Erst mal ganz vielen lieben Dank an diejenigen, die noch dabei sind. Ich hoffe, ich kann in nächster Zeit wieder öfter updaten. _

_Einen dicken Schmatzer für die letzten Reviews. _

_Ich danke euch allen, auch euch Schwarzleser. zwinker_

_LG, Jane_

* * *

**Kapitel 40. **

Unmengen von Auroren und Ministeriumsangestellten waren von Nöten gewesen, um die aufgebrachte Meute aus dem Saal zu komplimentieren und noch einiges mehr, um diese Menschen mit Nachdruck aus dem Ministerium zu befördern. Noch nie hatte Hermine und Harry einen solchen Aufstand erlebt und sie war sich da ziemlich sicher, dass wenn Severus sich inmitten dieser Meute befunden hätte, diese ihn dann wohl regelrecht zerfleischt hätten. Selbst Harry sah ungläubig hinterher, als die letzten pöbelnden Menschen mittels Flohnetzwerk verabschiedet wurden, was sich durch ein entschlossenes Kopfschütteln äußerte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen.", sprach Harry fassungslos und starrte gerade dem letzten Zauberer hinterher, der in den grünen Flammen verschwand, obwohl dieser ebenfalls erst davon überzeugt werden musste, dass es jetzt besser für ihn war, das Ministerium zu verlassen.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, ich auch nicht, Harry." Ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer vor Aufregung und Nervosität, doch sie setzte sich inzwischen selbst unter Druck, um dieses abzustellen.

Es war nicht einmal nur deshalb, was dieser Pöbel hier veranstaltet hatte, sondern eher die erfreuliche Tatsache, dass Severus frei gesprochen war. Fast konnte sie es nicht glauben und ein ständig irres Grinsen versuchte sich auf ihrem Gesicht einzubrennen.

Stille breitete sich nun zwischen beiden aus und Harry versuchte diesen unangenehmen Moment durch Konversation zu überbrücken.

„Ich schwöre dir, so etwas hat die Zauberwelt mit Sicherheit noch nicht erlebt."

Dieser eine Satz brachte Hermine wieder an den Rand des halbwegs normalen Zustandes und ihr Hirn verarbeitete diese Information augenblicklich.

_Wenn diese Menschen ihn trotz Freispruch noch immer als Mörder und Todesser abstempeln, was wird erst der Rest der Gesellschaft von ihm halten? Oh ich fürchte, dieser Kampf wird endlos und aussichtslos sein._

Eine ziemlich ernüchternde Minerva trat zu ihnen und rümpfte angesichts der vergangenen Minuten missbilligend ihre Nase, wobei sie Hermine und Harry skeptisch musterte. Ihr Haarknoten wirkte strenger denn je und in ihrem Gesicht erkannte Hermine deutlich die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Tage.

„Hermine, Potter, hätten Sie ein paar Minuten für mich?", hakte die Ältere nach und sah sie fragend an, wobei sie sich ihren seltsamen Spitzhut aufsetzte und auf einen der unzähligen Kamine deutete, die im Atrium den Besuchern zur Verfügung standen.

Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt und außerdem hatte sie auf Severus warten wollen, um gemeinsam mit ihm die erfreuliche Nachricht zu feiern.

„Kommen Sie, Hermine. Severus hat das Ministerium bereits verlassen."

Ihre alte Lehrerin für Verwandlungen setzte einen mitfühlenden Blick auf und wirkte dennoch leicht gehetzt.

„Aber…", stammelte Hermine irritiert und sah Hilfe suchend zu Harry herüber, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah ebenfalls überrascht aus.

Schließlich fanden sie sich einige Minuten später im Grimmauldplace wieder und saßen bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen.

Etwas ungeduldig und sich noch immer fragend, was das zu bedeuten hatte, sahen Hermine und Harry zu ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin herüber, die es sich hinter einem Schreibtisch aus Kirschbaum bequem gemacht hatte. Doch diese schaufelte sich gerade ganz in Ruhe den zweiten Löffel Zucker in ihre Tasse und ließ eine kleine cremefarbene Wolke Sahne in ihren Tee hinein tröpfeln.

„Professor? Bitte, ich möchte bestimmt nicht unhöflich sein, aber…"

Schmunzelnd sah Minerva auf und nippte vorsichtig an ihrer Tasse.

„Nun, dann lassen Sie es besser auch bleiben, Hermine. Warum ich Sie beide herbestellt habe, ist folgendes. Es dürfte Ihnen nicht entgangen sein, dass noch immer einige Todesser auf freiem Fuß sind." Sie machte eine theatralische Pause und nippte noch einmal an ihrer Tasse, bevor sie weiter sprach und Hermine aus der Haut fahren konnte. „Diese formieren sich bereits und waren in der vergangenen Woche auch schon äußerst aktiv."

„Was meinen Sie, mit äußerst aktiv, Professor?", informierte sich Harry und sah die Ältere vor sich geschockt an, wobei er fast von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden wäre, wenn ihm Minerva nicht mit einem vernichtendem Blick regelrecht zur Ruhe aufgefordert hätte.

Mit ruhigem, aber dennoch leicht trübsinnigem Blick sprach Minerva aus, was ihr auf der Seele lastete.

„Eine Dunkelziffer derer, die dem dunklen Lord ihre Treue geschworen hatten, haben in der vergangenen Woche mehrmals Bestechungsversuche unternommen, um Askaban zu unterwandern." Eine dramatische Pause trat ein, als Minerva einen Bogen Pergament hervor holte und den vor Hermine und Harry ausbreitete.

„Dieses Beweisstück hat uns Percy Weasley vorgelegt." Mit spitzen Fingern setzte Minerva ihre Tasse an die Lippen und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck des dampfenden Gebräus.

In irgendeiner Ecke tickte eine Uhr ununterbrochen vor sich hin und erweckte so noch weiter den Eindruck, dass sie hier alle samt auf einer tickenden Zeitbombe saßen.

„Unmöglich! Percy können wir nicht vertrauen!", warf Harry aufgeregt und überzeugt ein, doch Hermine setzte sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf, hielt ihm am Arm und berichtete von ihrem Erlebnis vom Morgen in Fortescues Eissalon, was Harry wiederum skeptisch zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Malfoy, dieser widerliche, blasierte Bastard!" Harrys Mimik verdunkelte sich und auch der empörte Blick, seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin änderte daran nicht das Geringste.

„Arthur hat mir berichtet, dass er nach den Verlusten der Familie wieder zurückgekehrt sei. Offenbar hatte er nur noch die Kariere vor Augen und dieser Schock hat ihm wohl wieder die Augen für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben geöffnet.", berichtete Minerva und seufzte in Gedenken an Molly´s Tod herzhaft auf.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sich die beiden Frauen sehr gut verstanden und eine tiefe Freundschaft miteinander verbunden hatte.

„Was ich mit all dem sagen möchte, ist, dass die Todesser mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln ihre Gefolgsleute sammeln und wie wir weiterhin vermuten, Rache an Severus nehmen möchten." Schwer atmend saß Minerva da und blickte die Beiden vor sich an.

Hermine sagte zwar nichts darauf, aber aus ihrem Gesicht wich sämtliche Farbe und ihre Hände krallten sich regelrecht in die Stuhllehnen.

„Aber, nach dem letzten Ausbruch der Todesser wurden doch sämtliche Zauber erneuert und ausgeweitet, wenn ich mich nicht irre.", wandte Hermine irritiert ein und deutlich konnte man den Schock sehen, dass Severus Leben, trotz des Freispruchs, noch immer in Gefahr war.

Naserümpfend blickte Minerva zu ihr herüber und nickte, doch so überzeugend schien sie von der Vorstellung eines sicheren Gefängnisses nicht zu sein.

Harry dagegen sah Hermine skeptisch an, denn was Hermines Irren anbelangte, so war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, als es vor dem Kampf gewesen war. Er hatte ihr und ihren Entscheidungen immer voll und ganz vertraut, doch seit dem sie ihm offenbart hatte, dass sie und Snape…

Für ihn noch immer eine unvorstellbare Vereinigung von potentiellem Wissen und Jugend, entgegen Alter und grenzenlosem Misstrauen. Er mochte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, wie sich seine jahrelange Freundin ausgerechnet diesen griesgrämigen, unnahbaren und vor allem nicht mal ansatzweise attraktiven Mann aussuchen konnte.

„Sicher, Hermine, aber darauf verlassen können wir uns nicht. Das Böse war schon immer reichhaltig bewandert, was die Magie anbelangt und dazu noch unwahrscheinlich erfinderisch, was ihre Überredungskünste betrifft.", erwiderte die Ältere nachdrücklich, weshalb Hermine sich nicht einmal vorstellen mochte, was mit Severus geschehen wäre, wenn es den verbliebenen Todesser wirklich gelungen wäre, in Askaban hineinzugelangen.

„Wie wird sich der Orden dem gegenüber verhalten, Professor?" Selbst Harry war von diesen neuen Erkenntnissen überrascht, denn eigentlich hatte er gedacht, das dieses Kapitel nun ein für alle Mal abgeschlossen war, aber wie sehr man sich doch irren konnte, sah er nur zu deutlich vor sich schwarz auf weißen Pergament.

„Hier liegt eindeutig unser Problem, Potter.", verkündete Minerva seufzend und sah aus den verglasten Fenstern, in einen trüben Nachmittagshimmel, der Regen und Unwetter prophezeite.

oooOOooo

Noch immer überrascht, dass er diesen Prozess auf diese Weise hinter sich gelassen hatte, war Severus zu seinem Anwesen appariert, aber nicht ohne zuvor dreimal seinen Weg zu verschleiern, in dem er mehrmals sein Ziel wechselte. Zu seinem anfangs überraschten Eindruck, fügte sich nun noch ein inniger Wunsch, Potter auf immer zu ignorieren, hinzu, da er über dessen Aussage mehr als nur überrascht war. Niemals hätte er auch nur geahnt, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige war, der ihn vor einen sicheren Tod bewahrte.

„Widerlicher, arroganter Kerl!", fluchte er leise vor sich hin, während er seinen Elfen Anweisungen gab, ihm ein Bad einzulassen und seine Wunden zu versorgen. Eine Flasche Whisky gesellte sich zu seinem Schaumbad dazu, was seinen Seelenfrieden nur minder beruhigte.

„Mit angrenzender Sicherheit in Hermines Auftrag, dieser kleine Wichtigtuer!", fluchte er lauthals und die flinken Elfen verabschiedeten sich, nachdem sie sich noch nach weiteren Wünschen ihres Masters erkundigt hatte.

Doch Severus wollte einfach nur allein sein und seine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Er war dankbar dafür, dass er noch am Leben war, auch wenn er den einen oder anderen Todesser im Gerichtssaal entdeckt hatte und sich an zwei Fingern ausmalen konnte, was diese dort zu suchen hatten. Niemals würden sie ihm seinen Verrat verzeihen und ständig würde er auf der Hut sein müssen, solange es noch Todesser geben würde.

Aber hier war er erst einmal in Sicherheit, denn niemand wusste wo sich dieses Cottage befand. Natürlich brachte das unmittelbare Einsamkeit mit sich, aber mit deren Gesellschaft kam er wunderbar aus und begrüßte sie sogar. Noch nie war er ein besonders geselliger Mensch gewesen, ob es gesellschaftliche Anlässe waren, Schulveranstaltungen oder familiäre Ereignisse bei Todessern, wo er gelegentlich erscheinen musste. Alle waren sie ihm zuwider gewesen. Zwar hatte er bis jetzt kein Einsiedlerleben gelebt, oder gar das eines Eunuchen, denn schließlich war auch er ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut. Doch er machte auch keinen Hehl daraus, wenn jemand unter seiner Würde war, oder nicht in der Lage war, einfachste Konversation zu betreiben.

Auch wenn er diesbezüglich zugeben musste, dass einfach Konversation für ihn bedeutete, dass jemand aus einem besonderen Holz geschnitzt sein musste und seinen Launen und Interesse standhalten musste. Womit er wieder bei einer Problematik angelangt war, für welches er noch keine Lösung gefunden hatte. Hermine…

Eine bewundernswerte junge Frau, mit brillantem Geist, wissenshungrig und durch aus in der Lage, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, wie er leidlich am eigenen Leib erfahren durfte.

Er schwenkte sein Glas in der Hand und blickte auf den Punkt, auf dem sich das Licht golden in der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit reflektierte. Ruhig atmete er aus und ein und der Badeschaum knisterte leise und beruhigend um ihn herum. Seine linke Hand fand seine Stirn und er massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über der Nasenwurzel. Ein heikles Thema, welches ihm nun schon etliche Male durch den Kopf gegangen ist, was aber ebenso wenige zufrieden stellende Ergebnisse hervorgebracht hatte. Diese kurze Liaison war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit für sie ein Ausrutscher gewesen, auch wenn er sich noch zu gerne an ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht erinnerte, als er nach seinem Alleingang aus der Nokturngasse zurückgekehrt war.

Ein Lächeln huschte ihm bei diesem Gedanken über sein Gesicht und er nippte an der herben Flüssigkeit, die nun wärmend in seinem Hals hinunter lief. Seine Gedanken schlugen augenblicklich wieder zurück in eine andere Richtung. Schon als er gefangen war, hatte er bereut, Hermines Leben derart auf dem Kopf gestellt zu haben und sie weiter in Gefahr bringen, konnte und wollte er mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren.

„Sie ist noch jung und wird jemand anderen finden, der weit aus weniger gefährlich für sie ist, als ich es bin. Ihre Ausbildung steht bevor und alle Türen der Welt stehen ihr offen."

Mit diesen wenig tröstlichen Gedanken trank er sein Glas leer und schenkte sich sogleich nach, um dieses Thema ein für allemal hinunter zu spülen.

oooOOooo

Die neuen Erkenntnisse waren für Hermine und Harry gleichermaßen beunruhigend, wenn auch in unterschiedlicher Hinsicht. Harry sah wieder eine neue Aufgabe vor sich, Hermine dagegen war zutiefst betrübt, dass Severus dadurch gezwungen war, sich im Verborgenen zu halten. Ebenfalls war sie zutiefst unglücklich, dass er sich, seit dem er freigesprochen war, nicht mit ihr in Verbindung gesetzt hatte. Sie hatte Minerva wenigstens zwei Mal täglich gefragt, ob er sich im Orden gemeldet hatte. Harry gegenüber vermied sie dieses Thema anzusprechen, oder gar über ihn zu sprechen. Natürlich bemerkte selbst Harry, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte und er verfluchte sich bereits, dass er Snape aus dem Schlamassel geholfen hatte, wo er Hermine jetzt so hängen ließ.

Die leuchtend schöne Blume, die Hermine für ihn eigentlich schon immer gewesen war, verblasste zusehends und auch die neue Schule mit all seinen Herausforderungen konnten Hermine nicht aufheitern, wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war. Inzwischen waren bereits drei Monate vergangen und Hermine lebte in einem kleinen Separee zur Miete, welches ihre Eltern großzügiger Weise zahlten, und lernte Tag ein und Tag aus. Neue Freundschaften zu knüpfen war kaum möglich und selbst wenn dieses möglich gewesen wäre, so glaubte Harry, war Hermine so nieder geschlagen, dass sie einen potentiellen Freund nicht einmal erkennen würde, wenn dieser mit einem Hammer auf ihre Tür einschlagen würde. So durfte das nicht weiter gehen und um das zu ändern, besuchte er sie an diesem Abend.

Unangemeldet erschien er eines Abends vor der Tür und sah sich einer blassen Hermine gegenüber stehen, die Harry zwar freudig begrüßte, aber schon nach zwei Minuten zeigte sie wieder ihre übliche Mimik und sortierte schnell einige Schulunterlagen zusammen, an denen sie bis gerade noch gearbeitet hatte.

„Einen Moment noch, Harry."

Harry sah ihr zu, während er sich kurzer Hand auf die Couch fallen ließ, und sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen raffte.

Wie er fand, sah Hermine leicht abgemagert und kränklich aus. Das konnte er sich unmöglich so einreden…

„Was führt dich her…, entschuldige bitte mein Chaos…, ich habe niemanden erwartet.", sprach Hermine und schwang ihren Zauberstab, worauf hin gleich zwei Flaschen Coke vor ihnen auf dem Tisch zum stehen kamen, ehe sie sich selbst zu ihm setzte und ihren Freund erwartungsvoll ansah.

Harry kannte Hermines kleine Wohnung, denn schließlich hatte er selbst mit Hand angelegt, um die Wohnung auf Muggelart zu verschönern. Wie viel Spaß sie schon allein beim Streichen der Wände gehabt hatten und erst die Freude ihrer Eltern, als diese verzückt annahmen, er und Hermine… Nein, eine wahnwitzige Vorstellung hatten ihre Eltern da gehabt. Niemals würde sich da etwas anderes außer Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickeln, aber bei Ron… Ja, da sah das schon etwas anders aus. Ron hatte schon seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr ein Auge auf Hermine geworfen. Nur war er lange Zeit nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, schüchtern wie er war. Erst als sie gemeinsam die Horcruxe gesucht und zerstört hatten, lockerte sich die Situation zwischen ihnen etwas auf und beide hatten sich ein stilles Einverständnis gegeben, nach dem Kampf ihren aufkeimenden Gefühlen eine Chance zu geben.

All dies lag nun schon so lange Zeit zurück und jetzt ging jeder der drei seinen eigenen Weg, wenn Ron auch noch immer all gegenwärtig zwischen ihnen war. Nicht oft hatten sie die Gelegenheit, sich zu sehen oder gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Hermine widmete sich ganz ihrem Studium und in einem halben Jahr stand ihr Praktikum an, welches sie als angehende Tränkestudentin absolvieren musste. Ron dagegen, war nun an einem anderen Ort, weit ab von ihnen und ihren gemeinsamen Wünschen und Versprechen, die sie sich einst gegeben hatten. Harry ging voll und ganz in seinem Beruf zum angehenden Auror auf. Nun sah er betrübt zu Boden, bevor er Hermine wieder ansah und der Schmerz ihrer Selbstverstümmelung ihm wie ein scharfes Schwert in die Brust hieb.

„Geht es dir gut, Hermine?", fragte er sie direkt und ignorierte dabei Hermines fragenden Blick, als sie es sich scheinbar harmonisch auf ihrer Couch bequem machte und ihre Beine zum Schneidersitz heranzog. Krummbein kam in diesem Augenblick herbei und schnurrte um Harrys Beine, doch heute wollte er es auf dem Punkt bringen und er sah Hermine unbeirrt an.

„Natürlich, warum sollte es mir denn nicht gut gehen, Harry?"

Gespielt unbekümmert schnappte sie sich ihre Coke-Flasche und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Ihr Kater machte es sich inzwischen auf ihrem Schoß bequem und Hermine kraulte ihm durch das seidige, rote Fell und das Fellknäuel schnurrte zufrieden unter ihren Händen.

„Hmpf." Harry konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie sich so in ihrem selbst gesponnenen Netz aus Trübsinn verheddert hatte und es selbst nicht sah.

„Wie geht es dir wirklich, Hermine. Und komm mir jetzt nicht wieder mit irgendeiner Ausrede. Ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht.", erwiderte er leicht gereizt und sah sie auffordernd an.

Krummbein, dem dieses Thema nun wohl zu heikel wurde, sprang maunzend von Hermines Schoß herunter und machte sich davon. Hermine sah es ihm nach und ergriff stattdessen ihre Coke und hielt sich dort wie an einem rettenden Anker fest.

„Es ist nichts, Harry. Nichts, womit ich nicht selber klar kommen könnte." Seufzend sah sie auf ihre Hände und schloss ihre Augen.

Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie vor Harry Schwäche zeigen und noch viel weniger, dass er mit seinen Äußerungen, Severus gegenüber, Recht gehabt hatte. Sie sah wieder auf und versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, doch es erreichte ihre Augen nicht und Harry sah sie nur schief an und rümpfte seine Nase.

„Natürlich! Und dass soll ich dir jetzt glauben? Hermine, ich sehe doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht, also was ist los? Ist es noch immer Snape?"

Frustriert stand Hermine auf und begab sich zu einem der Fenster, welches den Blick auf eine belebte Straße zeigte. Die Straßenlaternen waren schon erleuchtet und warfen ihr gelboranges Licht auf den belebten Asphalt. Viele waren auf dem Heimweg und die Straßen waren überfüllt vom Berufsverkehr.

„Nenn ihn nicht so.", flüsterte sie leise und umschlang sich mit ihren Händen. Eine kleine Träne stahl sich auf ihre Wangen, obwohl Hermine deutlich mit sich rang und es nicht geschehen lassen wollte.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und es wurde noch schwerer für sie, ihre mühsam aufgestauten Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Er hat sich nicht bei dir gemeldet, oder?", fragte Harry überflüssiger weise, was Hermine herzhaft schniefen ließ und ihre Tränen sich nun mit aller Gewalt ihren Weg bahnten.

„Dachte ich mir bereits."

Und noch immer war Harry nicht willens sich auszumalen, wieso Hermine sich ausgerechnet diesen Mann ausgesucht hatte, aber in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er gelernt, dass nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts so war, wie es den Anschein machte.

„Komm her", sprach Harry beruhigt und zog sie zu sich in die Arme, wo Hermine hemmungslos schluchzend an seiner Brust zusammen brach. „alles wird gut, Mine, du wirst schon sehen."

Seine rechte Hand streichelte über ihre Locken und während er sie so tröstete, hatte er sich ein Versprechen gegeben.

Snape sollte sich warm anziehen, sollte er ihm irgendwann einmal vor die Füße laufen.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Und weiter gehts im Text. Hier wieder ein neues Kapitel.

**Sepsis:** Ich danke dir und ja, Snape handelt da komisch, da geb ich dir Recht. Aber er hat edle Gründe, versprochen. Hermine hat Glück, dass sie Harry als Freund an ihrer Seite weiß.

Vielen Dank auch an die vielen anderen Mitleser, die meine Story favorisiert haben.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

LG, Jane

**Kapitel 41 **

„Du hast versprochen, dass wir heute ausgehen, Hermine.", ereiferte sich Ginny, die nun zusammen mit Harry in Hermines Wohnzimmer standen und ihre Freundin wütend anblickte.

„Da hat sie recht, Hermine, du hast fest versprochen, mitzukommen."

Auch Harry war über Hermines Ausrede, dass sie doch nicht mitkommen konnte, da sie noch einen Aufsatz fertig schreiben und eigentlich noch vieles Nachlesen musste, wenig begeistert und stellte sich nun direkt vor Hermine und seine Haltung konnte auch als bedrohlich gelten, wenn da nicht der flehentliche Blick von ihm gewesen wäre.

Bevor Ginny weiter etwas dazu sagen konnte, wäre sie beinahe über Krummbein gestolpert, der schnurrend um ihre Beine gekreist war und kam gerade eben noch fluchend zum stehen.

„Aber ich muss doch noch…", entgegnete Hermine verzweifelt, aber Harry unterbrach sie ungehalten.

„Du musst wieder unter Menschen und Spaß haben, Hermine. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dir Mühe geben wirst, dein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen!" Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und sah ihr direkt in die traurigen, braunen Augen.

„Es wird leichter für dich sein, es endlich zu akzeptieren, und der beste Weg dahin wird sein, mal wieder raus zu kommen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Mit seinem Daumen strich er eine glasklare Träne von ihrer Wange fort, bevor Ginny sie hätte sehen können. Sie wusste nichts von Snape und Hermine und so sollte es vorerst auch bleiben.

„Also los, geh und zieh dich an, wir warten.", erwiderte Harry versöhnlicher und blickte ermutigend zu ihr hinunter, in ihre traurigen, braunen Augen.

Nach dieser kurzen Einlage, befanden sich die Drei nun in den beleuchteten Straßen von Edinburgh und waren auf dem Weg in ein ganz bestimmtes Lokal, wo sie sich mit ehemaligen Schülern treffen wollten. Immerhin wusste Hermine noch, wie sich Frau kleidete und für Partys zurecht machte. Ginny und Harry gingen Hand in Hand neben ihr her, was ihrer Laune aber auch nicht sonderlich auf die Sprünge half. Sie gönnte es ihnen, kein Zweifel, aber sie so verliebt und unbefangen miteinander zu sehen, schmerzte ihr gebrochenes Herz enorm. Vielleicht hatte Harry doch Recht, und sie musste endlich mal wieder unter Freunde und Spaß haben, um Severus aus ihren Erinnerungen zu verbannen, doch ganz daran festhalten konnte und wollte sie sich nicht.

Das Lokal erwies sich als beliebter Treffpunkt junger Studenten, Junggebliebene und solchen, die einfach nur Spaß haben wollten. Die Musik war nicht übermäßig laut, und man konnte sich miteinander unterhalten, ohne sich die Seele aus dem Hals zu schreien, oder dem anderen gleich auf die Pelle rücken zu müssen. Einige waren gekommen, und so waren sie keine kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die nun munter untereinander Neuigkeiten austauschten, was ihren Werdegang nach der Schule betraf.

Neville, wer hätte es nicht vermutet, machte eine Ausbildung zum Botaniker. Parvati und ihre Schwester machten eine Ausbildung bei einer bekannten Kosmetikkette und selbst Dean war gekommen, der sich dem Beruf Quidditchreporter verschrieben hatte. Eine bunte Mischung von jungen Leuten, deren Berufsziele unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Alle waren glücklich, sich wieder zu sehen und selbst Hermine vergaß für einen Moment ihre Sorgen, wenn dieses auch größtenteils dem Rotwein zu zuschreiben war, der ihre ausgetrocknete Kehle zum wiederholten Male hinunter lief.

Eigentlich hörte sie eher zu, als dass sie erzählte, aber wenn sie nichts sagen musste, dann war sie auch nicht gezwungen, irgendjemanden Lügen aufzutischen, dessen Realität sie eigentlich verdrängen wollte. Immerhin bewirkte der Wein, dass ihr Hirn ein wenig betäubt war, wenn es sie auch nicht weniger emotionslos machte, denn als Ginny sie mit zur Toilette streifte, kicherte sie ungehalten und laut, als diese ihr sagte, dass da eben ein süßer Typ ein Auge auf sie geworfen hätte.

„Scht…, sei doch still, Hermine.", fuhr Ginny sie lachend von der Seite an, doch Hermine winkte noch immer lachend ab.

„Warum denn? Soll er doch mitbekommen, dass ich interessiert und zu haben bin."

Energisch zog Ginny Hermine nun hinter sich hinterher und kannte kein Pardon. Hermine, noch immer lächelnd, stapfte mit ihren Pumps hinter ihr her, während ihr Neckholder mit seinem Inhalt verdächtig wackelte.

„Was ist denn mit dir, Ginny?", fauchte Hermine ihre Freundin beim Nase pudern an und sah beiläufig von ihrer Arbeit auf, in das Gesicht der jüngeren Rothaarigen neben ihr.

„Was mit _mir_ los ist?! Du hast Nerven, Mine!" Doch inzwischen huschte auch über Ginnys Gesicht ein schwaches Lächeln und sie stieß ihrer Freundin scherzhaft in die Seite, bevor sie beide wieder zurückgingen.

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg gewesen, zumindest dachte Harry es, denn Hermine feierte ausgelassen, wenn auch für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu gelöst. Aber immerhin hatte er sie den gesamten Abend nicht traurig oder Trübselig gesehen. Also auf dieser Linie schon einmal ein voller Erfolg. Als sie dann schließlich im Morgengrauen den Heimweg ansteuerten, lag Edinburgh im schleierhaften Nebel und den Mädchen fröstelte es. Die Straßen lagen einsam und Menschenleer vor ihnen und nur das Zähneklappern und das Giggeln der Mädchen durchbrachen die stille Eintracht der schlafenden Bürger und deren friedlichen Sinnen.

Immer wieder bat Harry, dass sie doch leiser sein mögen und hielt Ausschau nach möglichen Gefahren. Zum apparieren war niemand der Drei noch im Stande gewesen, denn der Alkohol tat sein Übriges, was wohl auch die gute Laune der Mädchen erklärte, die sich leicht torkelnd an Harry klammerten.

„Ich weiß ganisch, wassu has, Harry", plapperte Ginny lachend und zwinkerte ihrem Freund lächelnd zu, der sie jedoch gerade im selben Moment fester umklammerte, da sie mit ihren hohen Schuhen umknickte und fluchend Verwünschungen ausrief.

„Wir hattn nur´n bissen Spaß, nich wahr, Herm?" Leicht schlaksig hakte Ginny sich nun fester bei Harry ein und lächelte ihn und ihre Freundin an.

Harry rollte leicht genervt mit den Augen und seufzte schwer auf.

„Womit habe ich dass bloß verdient?", wisperte er leise und hatte deutlich Mühe, beide Frauen fest zu halten, um nicht mit ihnen im Straßenrand zu landen.

„Ach komm schon, Harry", sprach Hermine ebenfalls lachend und knuffte Harry leicht in die Seite, „sei kein Spielverderber. Wir haben doch nur´n bisschen Spaß. Gönnst du uns das´n nich?" Auch Hermine war, ebenfalls wie Ginny, auf einer anderen Sphäre und himmelte Harry aus ihren braunen Augen an, während sie doch deutliche Mühe hatte, ihre Beine koordiniert zu bewegen.

„Der Himmel möge sich auftun, wenn ich dass hier genieße!", fluchte Harry leicht gereizt und sah sich noch einmal um.

Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und seine Sinne hatten sich in der Vergangenheit ziemlich selten geirrt. Merlin sei Dank war es nicht mehr weit und Hermines Wohnung war fast in greifbarer Nähe. Nur noch um die nächste Ecke und sie waren da. Mit sichtlicher Mühe war es ihm gelungen, die Frauen in Hermines Wohnung zu verfrachten und er war enorm erleichtert, als diese nun in Hermines Bett lagen und kurz darauf einschliefen. Er legte sich dazu und war kaum später ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

Unten vor dem Haus blickte ein dunkelhaariger Mann die Hausfassade empor und seufzte auf, als das Licht in dem einzig erhellten Fenster erlosch. Sein blasses Gesicht zeigte deutliche Sorge und die tief eingegrabene Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen enorme Zweifel.

_Habe ich wirklich richtig gehandelt?_

Der Morgen war nicht gerade sanft mit ihnen umgesprungen und Hermine und Ginny saßen mit angesäuerten Minen da und schlürften eine ordentliche Portion Alkaselzer, dem ein starker Kaffee folgte. Harry dagegen war schon unterwegs und besorgte Brötchen zum Frühstück. Eine ausgiebige Dusche tat ihr Übriges und immerhin sahen die Frauen wieder halbwegs hergerichtet aus, als Harry zurück kam und die Beiden nippend an ihren Tassen vorfand.

„Guten Morgen ihr Beiden Alkoholleichen.", sprach er trällernd und zog sich seinen Stuhl zurecht, nachdem er eine Tüte mit herrlich duftenden Brötchen auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.

„Nicht so laut, Harry!", bat Ginny und verzog eine schmerzhafte Grimasse, als Harry ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Harry amüsiert und butterte sich bereits eine erste Brötchenhälfte, in die er nun herzhaft hinein biss.

Hermine, die das sah, würgte kurz, bevor sie eilig aufsprang und Richtung Bad rannte. Noch ehe sich Harry Gedanken darum machen und weiteres hinein interpretieren konnte, sprang auch Ginny auf und tat es ihrer Freundin gleich.

„Wenn man das Zeug nicht vertragen kann, sollte man es besser lassen. Warum mussten sie auch soviel von dem Feuerwhiskey trinken, die ihnen der Typ spendiert hat."

Noch jetzt dachte er an dem Abend zurück, wie Hermine sich umringt von Männern wieder fand, aus dessen Kreis er sie erst einmal befreien musste. Auch Neville kümmerte sich liebevoll um Hermine und wer weiß, was noch mit ihr geschehen wäre, wenn sie ihr nicht beigestanden hätten, betrunken wie sie war. Nicht auszudenken.

Zwei Stunden später sahen die Frauen schon wesentlich gesünder um ihre Nasen aus und ein wenig Farbe kehrte zurück in ihre Gesichter.

„Hast du schon gehört, Hermine? Mein Vater soll den Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse verliehen bekommen." Ginny sah einen Augenblick so aus, als würde sie den Tränen nahe sein und Hermine und Harry konnten sich sehr gut vorstellen, woran sie dachte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie erst vor kurzer Zeit in dem Gemetzel verloren, was sie ständig als Schleier aus Trauer und Wut mit sich herum trug. „Wirst du auch kommen?"

Einen Moment lang war Hermine überrascht gewesen und war wirklich geneigt einfach nein zu sagen. Doch das konnte sie ihrer Freundin nicht antun, nicht, nach ihren Verlusten. Wobei, fragte eigentlich irgendwer nach ihren Verlusten?

„Natürlich, ich komme gerne." Sie lächelte Ginny über ihre Kaffeetasse an, wenn es in ihrem Innern auch weit weniger fröhlich zuging.

oooOOooo

Die besagte Verleihung war erst in einer Woche und Hermine hatte bis dahin kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, sich weiter darum Gedanken zu machen. Ihr Studium nahm sie sehr ernst, wie auch nicht anders zu erwarten und am späten Abend fiel sie meist zu erschöpft ins Bett, als dass sie sich noch Gedanken machen konnte, was ihr aber auch sehr gelegen kam. Sie hatte in dieser Woche einige Bewerbungen für ihr Praktikum abgeschickt, aber bis auf eine Absage hatte sie bis zum heutigen Tag keine Antworten erhalten. Es war verdammt schwer einen Praktikumsplatz zu bekommen, weil die Ausbildung zur Tränkemeisterin enorm aufwendig war, was den meisten Meistern auf diesem Fach doch zu anstrengend und kostspielig war. Zu anstrengend deshalb, weil die meisten Tränkemeister inzwischen schon zu betagt waren, um sich solch einen Klotz ans Bein zu binden. Deshalb war Hermine auch nicht verwundert über die erste, prompte Absage gewesen, die mit der Begründung abgewiesen wurde, dass der besagte Meister im letzten Sommer verstorben war. Sie seufzte dennoch frustriert aus und legte ihre Notizen für heute beiseite.

Krummbein schnurrte zufrieden um ihre Beine und Hermine bückte sich, um ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen. Leise schnurrend schmiegte sich der plattgesichtige Kater gegen Hermines kraulende Hand und genoss sichtlich diese Streicheleinheiten. Langsam ging Hermine mit ihren nackten Füßen zu ihrer großen Fensterfront, welche diesen Raum mit großzügigem Licht versorgten. Sie besah sich das abendliche Geschehen auf den Straßen. Eilende Menschen mit schweren Taschen, vorbeihuschende Autos, deren gelbe Scheinwerfer wie blendende Messer die Dunkelheit durchschnitten und vereinzelt auch Menschen, die sich angeregt die Schaufenster ansahen. Alles schien so völlig normal und ging seinen gewohnten Gang, als wäre nie etwas Derartiges wie der grausame Zwischenfall auf Hogwarts Grund geschehen.

Schwer seufzte Hermine auf, weil ihre Gedanken einmal mehr zu einem ganz gewissen Mann zurück schweiften, der es für angebrachter hielt, sich von ihr fern zu halten, sich scheinbar ganz aus ihrem Leben zurück gezogen hatte. Wie, fragte sie sich, wie schaffte er es, die gemeinsamen Stunden zu vergessen, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten? War er so Kalkül, so abgebrüht? Sie schaffte es jedenfalls nicht und sie hatte, weiß Merlin, alles Erdenkliche getan, um ihn zu vergessen.

_Ich habe versucht dich zu hassen, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen. Ich habe versucht dich zu vergessen, doch auch dass konnte ich nicht, denn dein Gesicht setzt sich aus so vielen Einzelteilen zusammen, die sich einfach nicht als komplexes Etwas von meinen Erinnerungen lösen wollen. Vielleicht vergesse ich deine geschwungenen Lippen? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Deine helle Haut? Nein, und wenn ich ehrlich sein will, möchte ich keinen Zentimeter deiner Haut vergessen, denn sie fühlte sich so richtig für mich an. _

Seufzend schloss sie die Vorhänge und schlief in dieser Nacht ebenso schlecht, wie in den ganzen vergangenen Wochen, in denen die Ungewissheit sie wie eine gierige Bestie verschlungen hatte.

oooOooo

„Es soll Ihr Schaden nicht sein.", erklang die tiefe reibeiserne Stimme des einen Mannes, doch sein Gegenüber schien wenig entgegenkommend zu sein.

„Mir liegt nichts ferner, als einen Praktikanten aufzunehmen."

Schnaubend prustete der erste Luft durch seine geschürzten Lippen und bedachte den anderen mit einer äußerst missbilligende Miene.

„Nennen Sie mir Ihren Preis und ich werde ihn begleichen." Blaffte die feste, dunkle Stimme erneut und wartete auf eine Antwort und scheinbar hatte der hell klingende Beutel, den er dabei hoch hielt doch seine Meinung geändert, denn das Gesicht seines Gegenüber hellte plötzlich auf, als hätte er eine angenehme Erscheinung gehabt.

„Ich sage Ihnen, wenn der Praktikant nicht willig ist…", wandte dieser noch ein, immer den Blick auf den ledernen Beutel des anderen gerichtet.

„Die… Es ist eine Praktikantin!", erwiderte die raue, feste Stimme und hielt den Beutel bereits über der Hand seines Gegenüber, übergab ihn aber noch immer nicht.

„Eine Frau? Merlin weiß, was soll ich mit einem Weib anfangen?!", stieß der andere geschockt hervor, doch als sich der Beutel wieder von ihm entfernte, änderte das scheinbar schlagartig dessen Meinung.

Tränkemeister hatten meist kein sehr hohes Budget und solch eine Übereinkunft konnte äußerst lukrativ sein, wenn man sich geschickt anstellte.

„Ich hege keine Bedenken, dass sie Ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereiten wird. Sie wird allen Ihren Anforderungen gerecht werden."

Erneut klimperten die Münzen im Beutel und nach kurzer Überlegung willigte der zweite ein.

„Also gut, abgemacht. Wie lautet der Name der Praktikantin?", wollte der zweite noch wissen, wobei er abwechselnd den Beutel und sein Gegenüber im Auge behielt.

„Ihr Name ist Granger, Hermine Granger."

oooOOooo

Schnell war das Wochenende auf sie zugeflogen, und damit auch die Verleihung für Mr. Weasley. Wirklich große Lust hatte Hermine nicht dort hin zu gehen, aber ihr Taktgefühl und ihre enge Verbundenheit mit dieser Familie ließ sie darüber hinwegsehen. Für diesen Anlass zog sie sich einen dunklen Nadelstreifenanzug an und schnappte sich ihren Umhang, den sie lässig über ihren Unterarm trug. Ihre Haare band sie zu einem eleganten, aber lockeren Zopf zusammen und schlüpfte in die schwarzen hohen Schuhe, die sie sich von ihrer Mutter zum Geburtstag hatte schenken lassen.

Als sie so im Hause Weasley auftauchte, pfiffen die jungen Weasleymänner anerkennend, was Bill einen Seitenhieb einhandelte, den ihm seine Frau beibrachte, die sich dabei lächelnd über ihren inzwischen leicht rundlichen Bauch streichelte.

„Mensch Mine, gut siehst du aus." George nahm sie kameradschaftlich zur Seite und klopfte ihr dabei anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Wohnraum, wo bereits andere Gäste auf das große Ereignis warteten. Der Fuchsbau wirkte eigentlich wie immer. Ein wenig voll gestopft, was weniger an den Menschen, als an den Unmengen überfüllten Regalen und Nischen lag, die zum Teil ächzten vor lauter Last und an den urigen Wänden, die beim erbauen dieses Hauses scheinbar ihren eigenen Willen durchgesetzt hatten und schief und schräg dahinzogen. Fehlte nur der warme Mittelpunkt - Mrs. Weasley.

Ein unangenehmer Schauer kroch über ihren Rücken und sie vermochte ihn auch nicht zu beseitigen. Nachdem Severus rehabilitiert worden war, hatte sie es vermieden diesen Ort aufzusuchen, weil sie den Anblick der trauernden Weasleys nicht ertragen konnte. Sie selbst litt unendliche Qualen, weil die Ungewissheit um Severus sie innerlich auffraß, noch mehr Leid und Qualen war sie beim besten Willen nicht bereit zu ertragen.

„Hermine."

Hörte sie aus einer Ecke laut rufen, sodass sie sich abrupt umdrehte und in das freudestrahlende Gesicht Arthur Weasleys schaute, dessen Antlitz aber noch immer von grauen Schatten umspielt wurde.

„Schön dass du kommen konntest. Was für ein Spektakel, nicht wahr?", sprach Arthur gut gelaunt, doch Hermine konnte er nichts vormachen. Sie war, was Trauer anbelangte, im Moment äußerst feinfühlig und spürte sehr wohl die gespielt lockere Art des Älteren.

„Ja, ein Spektakel der besonderen Klasse."

Sie drückte seinen Unterarm mitfühlend und blickte ihn tröstend an.

Er verstand sofort und bedankte sich nickend bei ihr.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr Weasley?", fragte Hermine und erntete eine wenig tröstliche Antwort.

„Man versucht damit zu leben, aber gelingen tut es einem nicht wirklich."

Er sah mit gesenkten Lidern zu Boden und eine Welle des Mitgefühls ergriff Hermine, die ihr ergreifend ins Herz schnitt.

„Muggel haben da ein Sprichwort, Mr. Weasley."

Er sah wieder auf und man sah deutlich, wie seine Augen drohten zu überschwemmen.

„Welches?"

„Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden." Ermunternd versuchte Hermine ihn anzulächeln, scheiterte aber auf der ganzen Linie.

Dankbar sah er sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich seinen anderen Gästen widmete. Er tat Hermine so unsagbar leid und wenn sie könnte, sie würde ihm ein wenig seiner Bürde abnehmen.

Plötzlich trat Ginny neben sie und griff ihr verschworen unter und zog sie zur Seite.

„Ich glaube, unser Perce hat ein oder zwei Augen auf dich geworfen, Mine.", kicherte Ginny und sah sich noch einmal um und wie zur Bestätigung blickte Percy sein Weinglas haltend ihnen hinterher. „Und Charlie scheint auch nicht abgeneigt, der alte Schwerenöter." Sie blickte ihren älteren Bruder zu und winkte ihm freundlich, sodass er auf sie zukam.

„Ginny, was tust du da?! Percy…, grundgütiger..., niemals…" Doch noch ehe Hermine weiter darauf eingehen konnte, war Charlie vor ihnen aufgetaucht und begutachtete unverhohlen seine Schwester und deren Freundin.

„Ihr zwei Hübschen…, was haltet ihr von einem Glas Wein?", fragte er galant zwinkerte Hermine zu, die sich nun verzweifelt an Ginny krallte. Doch noch bevor sie irgendetwas hätte einwenden können, griff Charlie ihr unter und schleifte sie mit zur Küche. Dort angekommen musste Hermine aufatmend feststellen, dass sie zumindest nicht allein waren.

„Und Hermine? Was darf es sein?" Er lächelte sie noch immer an, wobei seine weißen Zahnreihen munter aufblitzten. „Wein, Sekt oder doch eher Feuerwhiskey?"

Abwehrend hob Hermine ihre Hände.

„Nein, bloß keinen Feuerwhiskey!", erwiderte sie, noch an den letzten Umtrunk zurückdenkend.

„Oh, schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht?", stellte er gutgelaunt fest und hielt ihr statt dessen ein Glas mit Rotwein hin, welches Hermine dankend entgegen nahm.

Harry, der die Beiden schäkern sah, gesellte sich zu ihnen, obwohl Charlie ihn unmissverständlich zu verstehen gab, dass er störte. Doch Hermine sah ziemlich dankbar aus, was ihn zu dem Entschluss brachte, dass sie über seine Gesellschaft ziemlich froh war.

„Wie mir scheint, kannst du dich schon wieder nicht vor lauter Verehrern retten, was?", stellte er überflüssiger Weise fest und Hermine bestrafte ihn dafür mit einem vernichtenden Blick, der sich gewaschen hatte.

„Meine Güte, ich fürchte, Snape hat enorm auf dich abgefärbt, Mine." Spottete Harry und grinste sie frech an.

Doch noch bevor Hermine dazu etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte hinter ihnen eine ihr nur zu bekannte seidige Stimme und ihr Herz machte einen Aussetzer.

TBC

Wäre schön, wenn ein paar Leser schreiben würden, wie es bis jetzt gefällt oder ob ihr noch da seid.


	42. Chapter 42

Hach, ich hab nen kleinen Freudensprung gemacht, dass ihr doch noch da seid. grins

**mija-ela: **Da gebe ich dir Recht. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg, wenn dieser auch nicht immer gerade und direkt ist. Aber ab und an sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht und das Offensichtliche scheint einem zu einfach. Severus ist eben kein einfacher Mann, und dass wusste Hermine schon immer. Wie sie weiterhin damit umgehen wird, wirst du schon bald erfahren.

**Sepsis:** Ja, lach, diese Ablenkung brauchte Hermine wohl auch, sonst wäre sie zuweit in ihre Trauer eingetaucht. Handelt dieser Mann denn eigentlich jemals unedel? Gut, ich muss sagen, da gibt es viel. Ausnahmen, aber dass ist auch i.wie Ansichtssache.

**JackyFCR: **Tut mir ja wirklich leid(hm..., oder auch nicht ) mit dem Cliffi. Ich bemühe mich so schnell zu updaten, wie es geht. Leider hat mein PC zwei Tage gesponnen. grumel

**wickienchen:** Ja ja, immer diese schreibfaulen Leser Ich hoffe, es bleibt auch weiterhin für dich interessant.

Nu wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und am Ende des Kapitels bitte ganz ruhigdurchatmen und bitte nicht schlagen. /grins/

LG, Jane

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 42 **

Wenn Hermine geahnt hätte, wer alles auf dieser Verleihung erscheinen würde, wäre sie wohl schon auf dem Hinweg vor Aufregung halb wahnsinnig geworden. Doch so brachen diese Eindrücke nun in geballter Form auf sie ein und ihr wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Harry, der das sah, stütze sie und blickte niemand geringeren als Severus Snape finster von oben bis unten herablassend an.

„Und natürlich können Sie das bestens beurteilen, nicht wahr, Potter?!", blaffte Snape den jungen Mann vor sich an und mied gekonnt Hermines Blick.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Sie sich hierher verirren, wo einige Sie schon tot geglaubt haben!", spuckte er dem schwarzhaarigen vor dessen Füße und verzog seine Augen zu kleine Schlitze.

Abwägend beobachtete Snape Harry und schien zu überlegen, ob dieser unter seiner Würde wahr und nickte sich bestätigend zu.

„Wie Sie unschwer erkennen dürften, erfreue ich mich bester Gesundheit und nun entschuldigen Sie mich, denn wichtigere Dinge erfordern meine Aufmerksamkeit."

Seine raue, jedoch ruhige Stimme wetteiferte mit seinen Augenbrauen um den stärkeren Ausdruck der Verachtung, doch seine kalten, schwarzen Augen trugen eindeutig den Sieg davon.

Niemals würden diese beiden Männer Freundschaft schließen, mochte die Zukunft noch so friedlich aussehen. Sie waren Quitt. Keiner der Beiden hatte noch eine offene Rechnung dem anderen gegenüber. Er, Snape, hatte Harry auf dem Schlachtfeld geholfen, Harry hatte ihm durch seine Aussage den Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen. Im stillen Einvernehmen hatten sie das erkannt und wortlos akzeptiert. Nun wandte sich Severus Snape zum Gehen und Hermine sah ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.

„Aber…", stotterte sie und kämpfte sichtlich mit ihrer Fassung.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Mine! Er ist es nicht wert.", flüsterte Harry ihr leise zu und drückte sie ein wenig an sich.

„Was war denn bitteschön dass für ein seltsamer Auftritt?!" Charlie sah Snape ebenfalls stutzig hinterher, noch immer verwundert, warum Harry und Snape sich noch immer in den Haaren lagen und darüber, weil Hermine sich so seltsam benahm.

„Ich muss hier raus!"

Wie, als wäre sie auf der Flucht, stolperte Hermine dem Ausgang entgegen und Harry mit ihr auf den Fersen.

Draußen angekommen stoppte er Hermines rasante Flucht und stellte sich ihr demonstrativ in den Weg.

„Du flüchtest doch nicht etwa wegen ihm?!"

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen, weil er ein verräterisches Schimmern in ihren Augen sah. Dass diese bittere Episode ihn früher oder später ebenfalls betreffen würde, hatte er schon geahnt, aber nichts desto Trotz war er davon wenig begeistert.

„Willst du ihm diese Genugtuung geben, dass er als Sieger daraus hervorgeht? Oh Mine, verkauf dich doch nicht unter Wert!"

Hermine wollte protestieren, doch Harry unterbrach sie erneut.

„Warte! Du könntest jeden haben, hörst du? Du bist attraktiv, jung und zudem noch äußerst gescheit. Also warum heulst du diesem Kerl hinterher, wenn du jetzt nicht um ihn kämpfst oder ihm zumindest die Stirn bietest?"

Aufgebracht stand er vor ihr und sah sie entrüstet und mitfühlend zugleich an.

Auch wenn Hermine seine Bemühungen zu schätzen wusste, machten ihr diese deutlichen Aussagen doch ziemlich zu schaffen.

„Ich schaffe dass nicht mehr, Harry." Sie senkte beschämt ihren Kopf und schniefte leise. „Ich hätte um ihn gekämpft, gegen jeden, als er freigelassen wurde. Aber die Monate in dieser Ungewissheit haben mir die Situation erst vor Augen geführt und ich weiß nicht mal mehr, ob ich ihn noch will."

Ihre Stimme bebte und erschöpft vergrub sie ihre Hände in ihr Gesicht.

„Verstehst du das, Harry? Da heule ich mir Wochenlang die Augen wegen diesen Kerl aus dem Kopf und jetzt steht er da, als wenn nie etwas gewesen wäre."

„Mehr will ich davon wirklich nicht wissen", warf Harry angewidert ein und hob abwehrend seine Hände.

Über ihr Gesicht huschte eine Andeutung eines Lächelns und wieder schniefte sie leise.

„Was ich damit sagen will, ist, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich ihn noch will. Verstehst du das?" Verständnislos sah sie ihn an und erwartete von ihm ausgelacht zu werden, doch ihr langjähriger Freund tat nichts dergleichen. Er kam langsam auf sie zu und legte einfühlsam seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Du bist traurig und gekränkt, wer wäre das nicht?" Er zog sie tröstend zu sich heran. „Na komm, du willst ihm doch nicht diesen Triumph gönnen, oder?"

Sie machte sich nichts vor, sie war gekränkt und mehr als wütend, dass Severus sich so lange aus ihrem Leben geschlichen hatte und auch, wenn er nun zu Kreuze kriechen wollte, einfach machen würde sie es ihm nicht. Was dachte er denn eigentlich von ihr? Dass sie monatelang brav wie ein Hausmütterchen auf ihn wartete, bis er sich dazu herabließ zu ihr zurück zukommen? Aber nicht mit ihr! Ein Wort der Erklärung wäre doch das Mindeste gewesen, oder etwa nicht?

In den letzten beiden Wochen hatte ein innerer Prozess in ihr stattgefunden, der ihr verdeutlichte, dass sie ihr Leben nicht darauf verschwenden konnte, auf ihn zu warten. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie dieses Denken als das ihre akzeptierte und jetzt, wo sie zumindest halbwegs überzeugt damit abgeschlossen hatte, tauchte er auf, wie Phönix aus der Asche.

Ihr Weinglas fest in der Rechten haltend, schritt sie mit Harry am Arm durch die Gäste, die angeregt miteinander plauderten. Etwas abgelegen und einzig allein mit einem Glas Port bewaffnet, unterhielt sich Snape gerade mit Arthur Weasley, welcher dem schwarzhaarigen Mann aufmerksam zuhörte und gelegentlich nickte. Harry steuerte Charlie an, der sich gerade mit Percy unterhielt.

„Nicht Percy!", fauchte sie Harry grollend an, doch der ließ sich von Hermines Einwände nur wenig beeindrucken.

„Würdet ihr euch einen Moment um Hermine kümmern? Ich fürchte, eure Schwester reißt mir noch den Kopf ab, wenn ich mich nicht unverzüglich bei ihr blicken lasse.", trällerte Harry übertrieben laut, sodass es jeder im Raum mitbekommen musste.

Charlie, der einen Tick schneller als Percy war, ergriff sofort die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und zog Hermine zu sich, und machte ihr unverblümt schöne Augen.

„Nun, Hermine, was stellen wir beide denn heute noch an?" Charlies Augenbrauen hüpften lasziv auf und ab, was Hermine nur ein müdes, aber verzweifeltes Lächeln abrang.

Nicht, dass Charlie nicht gut aussehend und nett war, aber er war eben Charlie, gehörte sozusagen zur Familie.

Beim hinausgehen betrachtete Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer ganz genau und es freute ihn diebisch, dass dieser seine Augenbrauen bei Hermines Auftritt zu einem graden Strich zusammen zog.

„Immerhin scheint es ihm nicht egal zu sein."

Die Verleihung des Ordens zweiter Klasse wurde lange nicht so beeindruckend und pompös gefeiert, wie der Orden erster Klasse. Aber immerhin. Da man auf Arthurs Trauer Rücksicht genommen hatte, fand die Zeremonie nicht öffentlich statt, sondern wurde im Garten der Familie veranstaltet. Ein festliches Zelt wurde eigens dafür vom Ministerium beauftragt und die Familie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, daraus eine kleine Feier im engsten Kreis zu organisieren. Die eigentliche Zeremonie war schnell vorbei und das Abzeichen, nach einigen großen Worten des Bedauerns über Verluste, übergeben. Die gesamte Familie Weasley war anwesend, was sich deutlich durch die Menge an feuerroten Köpfen im Zelt erkennen ließ. Charlie wich Hermine die ganze Zeit über nicht von der Seite und folgte ihr Schritt auf Tritt. Auch, wenn Hermine schwer mit sich am hadern war, Severus nur ein einziges Mal genau zu betrachten, ergab sich bis jetzt dazu noch keine passende Gelegenheit.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken, Hermine?", fragte Charlie wohl schon zum zehnten Mal an diesem Nachmittag, doch Hermine schüttelte wohl ebenso oft ihren Kopf, wobei ihre Haare sich dabei langsam aus ihrem Zopf lösten.

„Nein danke, Charlie. Entschuldige, ich muss mal eben für kleine Hexen. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Deutlich konnte sie Charlies Wunsch, er könne sie doch begleiten, von seiner Stirn ablesen, doch ein gezielt strenger Blick verdeutlichte ihm, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, diesen Gang allein zu bewerkstelligen.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die schwatzenden Menschen, und hier und da wurde sie freundlich begrüßt und aufgehalten.

Unterdessen gesellte sich zu Charlie eine andere Person.

„Eine ganz besondere Frau, nicht wahr?", raunzte die raue Stimme neben Charlie und als dieser sich umwandte, sah er seinen alten Tränkelehrer an einem Glas nippend ebenfalls hinter ihr her schauen.

„Oh ja, dass kann man wohl sagen. Der Mann, der sie einmal bekommt, ist ein Glückspilz.", sprach Charlie träumerisch und schwelgte wohl bereits auf Wolke sieben.

Snape hielt inne und betrachtete Charlie interessiert.

„Dann sind Sie und Hermine kein Paar?"

Seufzend genehmigte sich Charlie einen weiteren Schluck.

„Leider nein. Ich fürchte, sie sieht in mir nicht mehr als einen Freund, oder allenfalls einen Bruder."

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich für Sie.", erwiderte Snape kalt und verschwand wie ein Schatten im Trubel der anderen Gäste.

Die Stille im Bad war Balsam für ihre Seele, wenn diese allerdings auch ihre Gefühle erneut durcheinander warf. Sie betrachtete sich eingehend im Spiegel und befand sich als passabel. Gerade, als sie das Bad verlassen wollte, erkannte sie die Person, die angelehnt an der anderen Seite des Ganges auf sie wartete und sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich innerlich auf dieses Gespräch einstellte.

„Severus…, was willst du?!" Ihre Stimme klang hart und kalt und sie ließ sich von seiner Ausstrahlung und seiner Präsenz nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Monatelanges Bangen und die absolute Ungewissheit, was sie von seiner Aktion halten sollte, war sie an dieser Aufgabe zerbrochen und verhärmt.

„Hermine." Er nickte ihr kurz zu und sah sie abwägend an. „Wie mir scheint, geht es dir gut?"

Ein Augenblick herrschte ein vorsichtiges herantasten zwischen ihnen, doch der Schein mochte auch trügen.

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen, danke. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was willst du?" Sie erschrak selbst über ihre eigene Courage, die sie eigentlich bis vor wenige Stunden noch irgendwo in einem dunklen, einsamen Zimmer glaubte, deren Schlüssel dieser Mann mit sich genommen hatte.

„Mich nach deinem Befinden erkundigen, nichts weiter.", antwortete er, wobei er sie von oben bis unten musterte.

_Sie hat sich in den wenigen Monaten sehr verändert. Sie ist wesentlich fraulicher geworden. Und ich muss sagen, es steht ihr gut._

„Gut, dass hast du somit getan." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?!"

Eine Holzdiele knarrte unter ihren Füßen, als sie im Begriff war, dieser Situation lieber zu entfliehen, weil sie mit sich haderte, ob sie ihm einfach an den Hals springen, oder ihm einfach eine runter hauen wollte, für die Dreistigkeit, jetzt einfach so hier aufzutauchen und zu tun, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Mitunter hatte sie auch Gedanken gehegt, ob er dieses wochenlange Szenario nur gespielt hatte, weil sie ihm hilfreich war. Doch diesen schrecklichen Verdacht hatte sie schnell beiseite geräumt. Aber tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein schlummerte er noch immer, stets griffbereit, wenn eine erneute Hoffnungslosigkeit an ihren labilen Nerven knabberte.

Severus lehnte nach wie vor an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hatte seine Arme ineinander verschränkt. Dabei beobachtete er sie ganz genau, auch wenn seine Miene sich offenbar durch ihre Bissigkeit nicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ. Doch seine Zornesfalte auf seiner Stirn sprach gelegentlich eine ganz andere Sprache, denn sie wies mitunter eine enorme Tiefe auf.

„Sag du es mir.", erwiderte er und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief, wobei sich eine Augenbraue merklich Richtung Haaransatz aufrichtete.

Auf diese Weise leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht, blieb Hermine abrupt stehen und sah ihn nun keine dreißig Zentimeter neben sich stehen. Noch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hörte sie jemanden die Stufen herauf kommen und kurz darauf lugte Charlies Kopf hinter der Ecke hervor.

„Ach, hier bist du. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht." Charlies wettergegerbte Haut wirkte im Halbdunkel des Flurs noch dunkler, aber seine schneeweißen Zähne blitzten grotesk dazu auf.

„Wenigstens einer, der sich Sorgen macht.", antwortete Hermine bissig, worauf Charlies Lächeln für einen Moment verschwand und Snape schief ansah. Dann nahm er den ihm gereichten Arm entgegen und gemeinsam verschwanden sie und ließen einen zutiefst deprimierten Severus Snape zurück.

„Ich fürchte, dass hast du gründlich versaut, Severus." Und da niemand ihm widersprach, sah er seine Vermutung bestätigt und ging ebenfalls zurück.

Die kleine Familienfeier war eigentlich ein lauschiger Ort, wo Freunde und gute Bekannte sich miteinander austauschen konnten. Gelegentlich zeugten auch einige Lacher von guter Laune, was aber auch an einer gehörigen Portion Alkohol liegen mochte. Hermine war nicht nach trinken oder Lachen zumute, und inzwischen fand sie Charlies Anhänglichkeit ziemlich lästig, so sehr sie ihn auch als Freund schätzte. Gerade stellte sie ihr noch halbvolles Glas ab, als Charlie schon wieder hinter ihr her war, gleich im Gepäck mit Percy und einem weiteren Rotschopf, der ihr als Cousin namens Brian vorgestellt wurde. So langsam hatte sie das wirklich satt und flüchtete regelrecht vor ihnen. Im letzten Moment zog Ginny sie in eine ruhige Ecke, als das sabbernde Trio sie fast eingeholt hatte.

„Meine Güte, Hermine. Was ist denn mit denen passiert?", kicherte Ginny, als die drei hormongesteuerten Kerle gerade vorbei waren.

Schnaubend seufzte Hermine auf und löste ihr Haarband, sodass ihre gelockten Haare nun weich auf ihren Schultern lagen.

„Frag mich nicht, frag deinen Angebeteten! Er hat sie auf mich gehetzt." Gerade noch einmal rechtzeitig zog Hermine ihren Kopf ein, sonst hätte Percy sie fast gesehen. Genervt rollte sie mit ihren Augen.

„Harry? Na warte, dass kann er doch nicht machen!", wetterte Ginny und brauste auch schon los, um Harry zu suchen.

Nun stand Hermine allein da und sah sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend die Gesellschaft ohne den lästigen Beigeschmack hormonellen Überdrusses an.

Kleine Lampions waren aufgehängt worden, in denen kleine Glühwürmchen flatterten und unter dem Zeltdach schwirrten seltsame kleine Funken, die Hermine nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein Wärmezauber hielt die Kälte draußen, sodass niemand frieren musste. Alles in allem eigentlich eine sehr gelungene, harmonische Feier. Eigentlich! Wäre da nicht jemand ganz Bestimmtes aufgetaucht und hätte ihre Gefühlswelt wieder vollkommen auf dem Kopf gestellt!

Dieser ganz bestimmte Jemand unterhielt sich gerade mit einem älteren Herrn, sodass er nicht mitbekam, wie Hermine ihn eine Weile lang musterte. Doch scheinbar schien er ein gewisses Gespür entwickelt zu haben, dass er beobachtet wurde und drehte sich schlagartig um. Gerade im letzten Moment wandte sich Hermine um und widmete sich einem hochinteressanten Beistelltisch, auf dem ein kleines Blumenarrangement drapiert war.

_Das letzte was du willst, ist, dass er glaubt, du würdest dich wieder für ihn interessieren!_

Nervös zupfte Hermine an einem Grashalm, der aus dem Blumenstrauß herausragte und grübelte vor sich hin.

_Hast du je aufgehört, dich für ihn zu interessieren?! Oh ich werde bald noch wahnsinnig! _

Von weitem hörte sie, wie Harry Ginny aufs Tanzparkett zog und ihre Freundin sich lachend amüsierte.

_Wenigstens eine, die glücklich ist. _

„Ein besonders schönes Arrangement von Anthoxanthum odorathum, Anthyllis vulneraria, Amaranths officinalis und Alcea rosea."

Die raue Stimme in ihrem Nacken ließen ihre Haare aufrecht stehen und ihre Augen schlagartig aufreißen.

„Nicht zu vergessen die Acanthus mollis und Acalpha hispida.", erwiderte sie gelassen und wandte sich langsam zu ihm herum.

„Wie mir scheint, warst du in den vergangenen Monaten nicht untätig." Sprach er emotionslos und bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. „Und wenn ich das sagen darf, Hermine, gut siehst du aus." Ein wenig dünn vielleicht, setzte er noch gedanklich hinterher, wobei seine Augen ihre fixierten.

_Was wird dass denn jetzt?! Eine Art Analyse?, _schnappte sie gedanklich und musste sich schwer zusammen reißen, um ihn keine gepfefferte Antwort vor die Füße zu spucken.

„Danke.", lautete dagegen ihre knappe Antwort, und so wie sie fand, war er gut davon gekommen. Doch so ganz konnte sie es natürlich nicht lassen. „Untätig kann ich meine Lage nicht gerade bezeichnen, doch was ist mit dir?"

Severus schlang seine Arme wie gewohnt ineinander und straffte seine Haltung. Er wusste, dass er früher oder später auf sie und ihre spitze Zunge treffen würde, und er hatte sich schon hundert Mal eine passende Antwort zurecht gelegt. Doch jetzt wo es soweit war, sah die Sache ganz anders aus.

Charlie, der soeben Hermine wieder entdeckt hatte, erntete einen finsteren Blick seitens Snape und verzog sich sogleich wieder. Wohin war Hermine egal, auch wenn ihr Charlie ein wenig Leid tat.

„Ich hatte ebenfalls zu tun." Seite Stimme klang scharf wie Eissplitter und seine Haltung war kühl, doch Hermine konnte er mit dieser Ausstrahlung weder täuschen, noch beeindrucken. Dennoch war sie vorsichtig.

„Aha? Und darf man auch erfahren, womit du in den vergangenen Monaten beschäftigt warst? Oder obliegt das irgendeiner Geheimhaltungsstufe? Aber nein, kann es ja nicht, denn du warst schon seit eben so vielen Monaten nicht mehr im Orden, wie du untergetaucht bist!"

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm noch weitere Dinge vorgehalten, nämlich die nicht so kleine Tatsache, dass er sich einfach aus ihrem Leben geschlichen hatte, wie eine feige Katze.

Noch ehe Severus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Percy Hermine von der Seite an und bat um diesen Tanz.

„Tut mir Leid, Weasley, diesen Tanz hat sie mir schon versprochen.", knurrte er ihn an, und noch bevor Hermine hätte protestieren können, schnappte Severus sie am Ellenbogen und zog Hermine zur Tanzfläche.

„Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?!", fauchte sie ihn zischend an, als er seinen Arm zum Tanz um sie legte. Dennoch er drückte sie nur noch näher an sich und führte sie gekonnt über das Parket.

„Wie mir scheint, wirst du umschwärmt wie ein Licht von tanzenden Mücken. Ich dachte, es käme dir gelegen, wenn ich dem abhelfe.", erwiderte er gelassen und ließ sich von ihrer ablehnenden Haltung überhaupt nicht beeindrucken.

„Das geht dich nicht das Geringste aaa…" Er schwang Hermine weit von sich und ihr Satz endete abrupt. Dann zog er sie wieder zu sich zurück und erntete zuerst einen erschrockenen, dann einen zutiefst boshaften Blick.

Eine Weile lang tanzten sie gemeinsam, und Hermine versuchte ihn schlichtweg zu ignorieren. Natürlich funktionierte das überhaupt nicht, was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie seinen Körper nah an ihrem spürte und sie mit ihren hohen Schuhen einfach Halt bei ihm suchen musste.

„Wir haben noch nie miteinander getanzt.", stellte er fest und strich ihr mit seiner Rechten über ihren Rücken, was sie fast wahnsinnig werden ließ.

„Severus, was wird das hier?!" Sie kniff ihre Lippen fest aufeinander und sah ihn ernst an, gespannt, was nun folgen sollte.

Er ließ sich jedoch die nötige, dramaturgische Zeit um auf ihre Frage zu antworten, aber noch ehe er antworten konnte, ertönten Schreie und einige laute „Plopps" vor dem Zelt.

„Halt dich fest!", flüsterte er und eine Sekunde später waren sie gemeinsam verschwunden, noch ehe die vermummten Todesser einen Fuß ins Zelt gesetzt hatten.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Hallooohooo

Ich widme dieses Kapitel mija-ela. Du scheinst unerschütterlich dran bleiben zu wollen. KICHER

**mija-ela:** Hermines Gefühlschaos ist soweit nachzuvollziehen, aber Severus handelt, wie sollte es auch anders sein, natürlich aus edlen Gründen. Wie auch sonst...

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

LG, Jane

* * *

**Kapitel 43 **

Ihre Körper drängten sich nah aneinander, als Severus sie vom Fuchsbau fort apparierte und als sie in irgendeinem halbdunklen Park wieder auftauchten, konnte Hermine es nicht glauben und fauchte ihn fürchterlich an.

„Was tust du? Ist dir vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dort gebraucht werden könnte?" Im Stillen dachte sie sogar noch weiter. Wollte sie überhaupt mitgenommen werden? Von ihm? Mit ihm hier sein? Oh, sie verfluchte sich und ihre Gefühle und noch dazu diesen Mann, der an all dem Schuld trug.

„Still!" Leise hatte er geflüstert, weil er dachte, er hätte etwas gehört, doch offenbar war es nur ein Eichhörnchen bei seiner geschäftigen Arbeit, Nüsse und Eicheln für seinen Wintervorrat zu vergraben.

„Severus, was hat dass zu bedeuten?", fragte sie schon etwas versöhnlicher und hockte sich aufmerksam auf die Parkbank, die keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und massierte sich ihre schmerzenden Füße, wobei sie es vermied, ihn anzusehen.

Weit entfernt stand eine Laterne und beleuchtete die Szenerie nur schwach, während die großen, alten Bäume das Licht um sich herum zu schlucken schienen. Vereinzelt hörten sie leise Rufe eines Käuzchens und ein anderes antwortete dem Ersten. Sonst war es gespenstisch still und Hermine fröstelte es unter dem Sternenklaren Himmel.

Noch immer blickte Severus sich suchend um, gesellte sich aber langsam zu ihr und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich ihre Füße rieb.

„Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von den übrig gebliebenen Todessern, würde ich sagen und nach meinen Schätzungen, dürfte der Orden sehr gut mit der gegenwärtigen Situation bestens ohne deine Hilfe auskommen."

Hermines Schnauben ignorierend, sprach er weiter.

„Komm, wir müssen los."

Perplex sah Hermine auf.

„Was? Wohin? Ich gehe nirgendwo mit dir hin!"

Doch darauf nahm er offensichtlich keinerlei Rücksicht, denn schon schnappte er sich erneut ihren Arm. Hermine war gerade eben noch in den Sinn gekommen, ihre Schuhe festzuhalten, als sie auch schon zum zweiten Mal apparierten.

Diesmal tauchten sie irgendwo inmitten einer dunklen Seitengasse Londons auf. Wütend riss Hermine sich los und zog auf einem Bein hüpfend ihre Schuhe an.

„Was soll das, Severus?!", spie sie ihm regelrecht entgegen und bedachte ihn argwöhnisch.

Tief nach Luft ringend beobachtete er, wie sie mit ihren Schuhen hantierte und schloss resigniert seine Augen. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er sich ergeben vorbeugte und seine Hände durch sein Gesicht rieb.

„Sie suchen nach mir, ebenso wie in den vergangenen Monaten zuvor. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass sie vermuteten, dass ich noch immer Kontakt zum Orden oder zu den Weasleys habe."

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme ineinander und stellte sich wütend vor ihm.

„Nun, ich schätze, da hast du dich geirrt! Hast du dich deshalb all die Monate verkrochen?!" Ein wenig zitterte ihre Stimme, selbst er bemerkte es und sie verfluchte sich schon wieder für ihre aufkeimenden Selbstzweifel.

_Warum musste er mich auch berühren? Es tut so weh. Und wenn er jetzt noch sagt, dass er immer für mich da ist, sich aber keine Beziehung unter diesen Umständen vorstellen kann, dann... Halt stopp, Hermine, eben warst du doch eigentlich im Begriff, ihm keine Chance mehr zu geben…, oder es ihm wenigstens zu erschweren. Ach verflucht aber auch! Warum muss nur alles so verdammt kompliziert sein? _

„Natürlich! Ich mag vielleicht nicht so aussehen, aber ich hänge durchaus an meinem erbärmlichen Leben."

Wie es in besonders spannenden Storys immer der Fall ist, erhob der Wind seine Stimme und rauschte durch das trockene Laub, welches nun raschelnd über den Asphalt jagte und irgendwo schrie eine Katze laut auf. Vereinzelt brannten noch Lichter hinter den verdunkelten Fenstern und auf dem Friedhof, der nur einige Meter entfernt war, wurde die Szene durch heimelige kleine Lampen mit genügend schauriger Stimmung versehen.

Hermine blickte nun um die Ecke nach etwaigen Verfolgern um und prustete gefasst auf.

„Und was gedenkst du nun zu tun?", klang ihre Stimme nun schon etwas versöhnlicher und lehnte sich an dem hohen Bretterzaun, dessen raue Oberfläche kleine Splitter in ihren Rücken jagten. Doch stören tat sie das im Moment nicht, sie bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Er sah auf und blickte ihr unbeirrt ins Gesicht.

„Sie haben dich mit mir in Verbindung gebracht, weißt du?"

Überrascht blickte Hermine auf und konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte. Wer sollte sie mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht haben, wo er sich doch gleich nach der Verhandlung aus dem Staub gemacht hatte? Wer wusste von ihrer kurzen Romanze? Ihr kam ein fürchterlicher Verdacht in den Sinn. Hatte er etwa…, um sie zu schützen…

„Irgendwo gibt es eine undichte Stelle im Orden. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, aber nachdem wir nicht wissen, wer der Spion in unseren Reihen ist, war das die einzige Lösung."

_'Auch wenn diese Lösung ziemlich unbequem für mich ist, ich kann es nicht verhindern'_, setzte er noch gedanklich hinterher, doch nichts weiter kam über seine Lippen.

Ihre Haltung, ihm gegenüber, konnte er schon nachvollziehen, so schmerzhaft es auch war. Er hatte sich ganze vier Monate nicht bei ihr gemeldet, nicht mit ihr gesprochen oder geschrieben, aus Angst, er würde den Todessern eine Bestätigung ihres Verdachtes geben. Nicht einmal eine kleine Zeile der Begründung hatte er ihr zukommen lassen. Beobachtet hatte er sie ab und an, wenn seine Sehnsucht ohne eine kleine Erinnerung ihres Anblicks nicht auskommen konnte. Ein schmerzhaftes Unterfangen, jede einzelne dieser viel zu kurzen Momente. Denn, sich wieder davon zu lösen und in seine selbst gewählte Isolation zurück zu kehren, gelang ihm weniger gut.

Für Hermine waren diese Neuigkeiten überraschend und zugleich auch eine Bestätigung dessen, weshalb diese vergangenen Monate für sie eine Tortur gewesen war. War es für ihn ebenso gewesen? Ihr gab es einen weiteren Stich in ihr so verletztes Herz und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer.

„Woher können sie das wissen und wer ist der Verräter?", fragte sie irritiert, wobei sie selber Vermutungen anstellte. Eine wahnwitziger, als die andere.

„Das Ministerium ist nicht dass, was es nach außen vorgibt zu sein. Schon lange hegt der Orden den Verdacht, dass es unterwandert ist. Und jetzt, da _Der dunkle Lord_ nicht mehr die Fäden spinnt, laufen die Dinge ein wenig anders. Er konnte brillante Netze spinnen und zwar so, das es niemandem auffiel. Der klägliche Rest seiner Gefolgschaft scheint wesentlich weniger begabt zu sein. Der Orden hatte Kenntnis davon, weil er mehr durch Zufall von einem Todesser davon unterrichtet wurde, dass uns mehr verbindet, als eine... Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung."

Die letzten Worte waren ihm eher stockend über die Lippen gekommen, doch schon hatte er sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle und raffte seine Robe.

Für Hermine waren diese Worte jedoch immer mehr Bestätigung, warum sie die letzten vier Monate Qualen und entsetzliche Trauer erfahren hatte. Der Wind erhob sich erneut und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Sie würde ihn jetzt so gerne berühren, nachdem sie fest angefangen hatte zu glauben, er wäre sie leid gewesen, oder, das er sie einfach wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen gelassen hatte. Die Wahrheit, die sich nun langsam herauskristallisierte, ohne dass er auch nur mir einem Wort erwähnt hatte, dass er sie noch immer wollte, sah scheinbar doch ganz anders aus.

Einige Plopps hinter ihnen ließ sie abrupt umdrehen und schlagartig hatten beide ihren Zauberstab parat, um sich zu verteidigen. Ein gelber Blitz schoss auf Hermine zu, doch sie wehrte ihn gekonnt zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Ihr Gegner brach ohne ein Wort zusammen und sagte kein Wort mehr. Severus glitt wie ein schwarzer Schatten neben ihr her, um einem Fluch des zweiten Zauberer aus dem Weg zu springen, schoss aber noch im Flug einen Gegenfluch zurück, sodass der andere steif dastand und nach hinten kippte. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf und klopfte fluchend seine Hose ab.

„Meine Güte, wo kamen die so plötzlich her? Kennst du sie?", sprach Hermine noch immer schockiert, doch Severus wehrte ab.

„Nur den einen, Ivory. Untalentiertes Gewürm!" Er ging zu dem anderen Mann herüber und inspizierte ihn. „Der hier ist mir allerdings unbekannt."

„Also ist nicht mal gesagt, dass nur noch eine Handvoll Todesser übrig geblieben sind?" Erstaunt und zugleich schockiert über ihre Feststellung, schluckte Hermine schwer und bedachte Severus mitfühlend, wobei sie abwechselnd die bewusstlosen Männer betrachtete.

Severus nickte und schleifte die beiden Männer zur Seite, damit sie nicht gleich gefunden werden konnten.

„Wir müssen weiter, Hermine. Und ich befürchte, im Ministerium wird jeder unserer Zauber überwacht und genau lokalisiert." Seufzend sah er sie an. „Ich fürchte, ich bin schon wieder auf deine Hilfe angewiesen."

Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie unbehaglich diese Vorstellung für ihn war und grinste in sich hinein.

„Kein Problem.", sprach Hermine und sah sich noch einmal kurz um, ehe sie sich für eine Richtung entschied.

'_Für dich vielleicht nicht_.', ergänzte er und verzog seinen Mund zu einer gekräuselten Linie.

„Hier lang! Nicht weit von hier ist die Untergrundbahn. So könnten wir zum Hauptquartier gelangen.", flüsterte sie und keine Minute später schritten beide nebeneinander her, am Friedhof vorbei, an unzähligen Gärten, die im Dunkeln wie unheimliche düstere Flecken aussahen und auch beleuchtete Straßenteile, die zum krassen Gegensatz ein warmes Gefühl gaben. Ihre hohen Schuhe durchbrachen die nächtliche Ruhe, begleitet von Autogeräuschen, wenn eines der Fahrzeuge vorbeirauschte. Severus beäugte sie scharf, nicht darauf bedacht, so schnell wieder eines dieser Fuhrwerke zu benutzen.

Doch dass es noch weit Schlimmeres als Autos geben konnte, war ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst und das war vielleicht auch ganz gut so. Schon als sie die Stufen erreichten, die zum Untergrund führten, war ihm mulmig zumute und auch Hermines seltsamer Blick ließ ihn skeptischer werden.

Und als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten sprach sie: „Es ist nichts Besonderes, die Bahn eben." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er bereits ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen von unten hörte.

„Wirklich, es ist nichts dabei. Hm, wie erkläre ich das am Bestem…, ah ja. Du musst dir vorstellen, es ist wie beim Auto"

Er verdrehte seine Augen und atmete tief ein und aus.

„und mehrere Menschen können gleichzeitig mitfahren. Gleicht einem Zug."

Auch die Vorstellung, dass andere Menschen mit ihnen unterwegs waren, behagte ihm nicht, doch scheinbar war dass ein reguläres Fortbewegungsmittel, was ihn allerdings auch nicht gerade beruhigte.

„Nun komm schon, zier dich nicht so. Es wird dir gefallen." Leise lachend ging sie die ersten Stufen hinunter, vorbei an voll bekritzelten Graffitiwänden, Unrat und einem Obdachlosen, der im unteren Bereich sein Nachtlager aufgeschlagen hatte. Severus beäugte ihn argwöhnisch und blickte ihm noch einmal scharf von der Seite an, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen.

„Nicht jedem in London geht es gut. Lass ihn, er wird dir nichts tun."

Sie kamen in eine größere Halle, in der Hermine sich vor einem Kasten stellte und einige Münzen in einen Schlitz steckte. Dann ging sie durch ein Drehkreuz und wartete auf der anderen Seite. Severus betrachtete das Ding mit enormen Misstrauen.

„Stell dich davor, warte." Sie griff über dem Drehkreuz hinüber und steckte weitere Münzen in den kleinen Schlitz und wies ihn an, er solle zu ihr herüber kommen.

Noch immer darüber verwundert, wofür diese Konstruktion gut sein sollte, stand er eine Minute später wartend neben Hermine, die einen großen Plan studierte. Er wurde aus diesen Zahlen und Buchstaben nicht schlau, obwohl eine gewisse Komplexität dahinter stecken musste.

„Wir haben zehn Minuten Zeit, ehe die Bahn kommt." Sie deutete auf einige Sitzgelegenheiten einige Meter weiter. „Ich muss mich setzen, meine Füße bringen mich um.", stöhnte sie, wobei sie ihre Schuhe schon im Gehen auszog und Barfüßig weiter lief. Severus registrierte es, und schluckte.

'_Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit über, wie sie in diesen Dingern laufen kann, wobei sie einen gewissen Reitz haben..'_

Die Zehn Minuten wurden zu unerträglichen, langen Zehn Minuten. Größtenteils schwiegen sie, obwohl doch eigentlich jeder von ihnen am liebsten die Stille zwischen ihnen gebrochen hätte, weil so viel Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen war.

Wieder hörte er das seltsame, laute Quietschen und sprang erschrocken auf.

„Bei allen guten Geistern! Was ist dass?!" Severus stand in absoluter Abwehrhaltung da und blickte finster in die Richtung, aus der das seltsame Geräusch kam.

„Ist dass diese besagte Bahn?!"

Nun konnte Hermine nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte haltlos auf. Begleitet von tosendem Schienengequietsche, Severus üblen Ausrufen, was dass für ein Untier sei. Nun tauchte das Selbige wie eine Erscheinung vor ihm auf und hielt zischend an. Ungläubig sah er sich das lange Ding an und schluckte.

„Na komm schon, es wird dich schon nicht gleich fressen.", trällerte Hermine und zog ihn mit sich in die Bahn, wo er sich sofort eine der Stangen krallte und sich krampfhaft daran festhielt, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Seine finstere Miene kam ihr so bekannt vor, dass sie beinahe befürchtete, dass er ihr Hauspunkte abzog.

„Entspann dich. Es ist nicht einmal halb so schlimm wie Auto fahren.", spottete sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand, was ihr einen finsteren Blick einbrachte. Früher hätte so ein Blick sie in die Schranken gewiesen, doch seit dem sie ihn besser kannte, wesentlich besser, um es genau zu sein, löste das allenfalls ein Schulterzucken bei ihr aus.

Zwei Haltestellen weiter, bei denen Severus Hermine jedes mal ansah, und ein mentales Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf schweben sah, ob diese Folter nun vorbei war, stieg ein dunkel gekleideter Mann dazu und blickte beide aufmerksam an.

„Hey Alter, cooles Outfit.", sprach dieser im Vorbeigehen, nachdem er ihn prüfend von oben bis unten betrachtet hatte. Hermine hatte ihn niemals so sprachlos gesehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er mit einer Aussage überfordert. Doch lange hielt das nicht an, denn Hermine, die es für angebracht hielt, lieber mit einem fiesen Grinsen aus dem Fenster zu starren, wo es eigentlich gar nichts zu sehen gab, holte ihn aus seiner unbehaglichen Starre.

„Was?!", funkelte er sie an und sein Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er diese Art von Spaß überhaupt nicht guthieß.

„Es ist nichts, entschuldige." Doch offenbar war dieses Nichts dermaßen lustig, dass sie ihren Bauch, der vor Lachkrämpfen bebte, kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Das sehe ich!", blaffte er sie an und ignorierte ihr lächerliches Verhalten.

Schließlich endet jede Fahrt irgendwann einmal und Severus verließ aufatmend das Höllengefährt mitsamt dem unbehaglichen Untergrund. Klar und kalt empfing die Dunkelheit sie an der Oberfläche. Aufatmend blickte er sich um, war aber hoffnungslos aufgeschmissen, da er sich hier weder auskannte, noch allein ohne Zauberstab in der Muggelwelt nennenswert zu recht kam. Mürrisch über diese Art von Ausgeliefertsein, schritt er wachsam neben ihr her. Sie schlug fröstelnd ihre Arme um sich und er verfluchte sich dafür, weil er sich an all dem die Schuld gab.

Nun kamen sie an eine Straßenkreuzung und Hermine wies ihn an, anzuhalten.

„Wir sind da, nur noch um die Ecke, dann haben wir es geschafft. Meinst du, sie könnten auch dort sein und uns erwarten?", flüsterte sie leise, obwohl das Hauptquartier noch einige Häuser entfernt war.

Severus zuckte mit seinen Schultern und flüsterte ebenfalls.

„Durch aus möglich. Wenn sie Kenntnis von uns haben, "

Gibt es überhaupt noch ein „_uns_", fragte er sich dabei. „ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich. Ich gehe vor." Sich wieder nützlich und als führende Position zu erweisen, gab ihm wieder neuen Antrieb und er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und blieb direkt hinter ihm.

Ruhig und verlassen lag die Straße vor ihnen und wie sich beide durch einen Blick zu verstehen gaben, viel zu ruhig.

Einige Straßenlaternen waren ausgefallen und so lagen einige Bereiche der Straße im Dunkel. Die Hausreihe gab das Quartier nicht preis, und so standen die Beiden nebeneinander liegenden Häuser verschlafen nah beisammen. Severus hielt Hermine direkt hinter sich, um ihr so besseren Schutz zukommen zu lassen, wobei ihre Schritte vom saftigen Gras der Vorgärten gedämpft wurden. Sie hielten sich im Schatten der Bäume, oder nah an den Hausfassaden, um nicht gesehen zu werden, doch plötzlich hielt Severus inne. Hermine reagierte sofort und sah, was ihn zu dieser abrupten Aktion bewegt hatte. Wie aufgereiht auf einer Leiter hockten sie da, als warteten regelrecht darauf ab getroffen zu werden. Über soviel Inkompetenz schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf und verzog seine Augenbrauen so, dass sich seine Falte auf seiner Stirn als tiefe Furche zeigte.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt? Gibt es einen Hintereingang?", raunte Hermine ihm zu und hockte sich direkt neben ihm, um besser sehen zu können. Dass sie ihm dabei ziemlich nah kam, registrierte sie sehr wohl, doch im Augenblick war es nicht zu ändern.

Er nickte knapp und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen.

Es war nicht einfach, zum Hintereingang zu gelangen, was wohl daran lag, dass er erst einmal gefunden werden musste, da auch dieser, wie das Haus im Allgemeinen, nur von denen gesehen werden konnten, die vom Geheimniswahrer eingeweiht waren. Sehr wahrscheinlich wussten die Todesser nicht einmal genau, wo sich das Haus befand, was auch ihre seltsame Position drei Häuser vom eigentlichen Ziel entfernt erklärte. Sie kletterten über Zäune, wobei Hermine mit ihren hohen Schuhen nicht unbedingt hervorragend dafür ausgerüstet war, überwanden einen Pool, in dem Severus beinahe reingefallen wäre(er leise zischen, dass das Ding beim letzten Mal sicher noch nicht da gewesen wäre), hätte Hermine ihn nicht im letzten Moment fest gehalten und standen schließlich am Hintereingang, der sich urplötzlich durch eine kleine, wie aus dem Nichts auftauchende, Tür bemerkbar machte. Beide verschwanden nacheinander darin und noch ehe Severus sagen konnte „Pass auf, dein Kopf", stöhnte Hermine mit einem lang gezogenem „Uuh" auf, als sie sich an einem niedrigen Deckenbalken den Kopf stieß.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, pass auf deinen Kopf auf!"

Seine Stimme klang belustigt. Einbilden tat sie sich das ganz bestimmt nicht, auch wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, weil er unablässig die steilen Stufen empor kletterte.

Sie grummelte stattdessen irgendetwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart und schritt zügig hinter ihm her.

Kleine, an den Wänden befestigte, Kandelaber entzündeten sich wie von selbst und endlich konnten sie auch etwas von ihrem Weg sehen. Steile Stufen führten mal hier hin, mal dort hin. Wie in einem extrem verwinkelten Haus, in dem sich der Architekt für keine gerade Linie entscheiden konnte. Endlich sahen sie eine weitere Tür und das Labyrinth endete abrupt in der Wäschekammer des Hauptquartiers.

Hier sorgte Severus für Licht. Dieser Ort war, ebenso wie der Rest des Hauses, durch einen mächtigen Zauber geschützt, somit auch für die Todesser, die im Ministerium auf verräterische Zauber von ihnen warteten, nicht auffindbar. Als Hermine in die Wäschekammer eintrat, hielt sie sich kurz an der Wand fest, weil ihr schwindelig wurde. Etwas Warmes lief ihr über die Stirn, und erst Severus' seltsamer Blick machte ihr deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Bei Merlin!", fauchte er und zog ein blütenweißes Taschentuch aus seiner Robe und drückte es der skeptisch dreinblickenden Hermine an den Kopf. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er besorgt und sah sich noch einmal den kleinen Riss an ihrem Kopf an.

„Was meinst du? Jetzt im Augenblick, oder in den vergangenen Monaten, die für mich wie endlos zähfließende Jahre dahinzogen?!", erwiderte sie bissig und stieß ihn von sich.

Peinliche Sekunden zogen dahin und Severus sah noch einmal besorgt auf ihre Wunde, bevor er seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Nicht jetzt, Hermine." Und gerade, als er sich zum weitergehen umdrehen wollte, hielt sie ihn am Arm fest und sah ihn finster an.

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Glaubst du, ich habe mir in den vergangenen vier Monaten keine Gedanken gemacht? Oh Merlin bewahre!", stieß sie fluchend aus und rollte mit ihren Augen.

Er spitzte seine Lippen und legte eine abwehrende Haltung ein, dabei blickte er sie schief und zweifelnd an.

„Glaubst du, ich kann unsere gemeinsame Zeit einfach so vergessen?!" Enttäuscht seufzte Hermine auf und es schien, als platzten ihre Gefühle aus allen Nähten und er befand sich mittendrin.

_/Zwei Minuten. Oder doch drei? Dann dürfte sie fertig sein./_, grübelte er gelassen und verzog nicht eine Miene, bis auf eine Augenbraue, die fast in seinem Haaransatz zu verschwinden drohte.

Doch sie redete und redete, und redete ohne Unterlass.

_'Ich verstehe sie ja, aber hatte das nicht Zeit, bis wir ungestört…, ah nein, ungestört sind wir ja.'_

Und sie redete und redete…

_'Bei Merlins Bart, so vielen Emotionen kann jemand unmöglich ausgesetzt sein. Obwohl, wenn ich bedenke, was ich in meinen einsamen Stunden gegrübelt habe…'_

Schließlich war sie fertig, schwer nach Atem ringend stand sie da und sah ihn auffordernd an. Sie war wütend und enttäuscht. Verständlich soweit, doch verstand sie das Dilemma denn nicht?

„Und? Was sagst du dazu?", sprach sie ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an und erwartete offenbar eine Reaktion von ihm, allerdings nicht jene, die folgte.

_'Egal was du jetzt sagst Severus, es wird nicht dass sein, was sie hören möchte und wird mit angrenzender Sicherheit gegen dich verwendet. Eine Zwickmühle also…'_

Dann trat er vor und nahm sie bei den Schultern, was sie ungläubig mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte. Er senkte langsam seinen Kopf, platzierte seine Lippen auf ihre und hauchte all seine Sehnsucht, die er in den vergangenen Monaten zurück hatte stecken müssen, in diesen einen Kuss hinein, sodass er sie fest halten musste, weil ihr die Knie versagten. Gelegenheit also, sie noch fester an sich zu drücken, bevor sie ihm hier noch auf dem harten, kalten Boden fiel und ihre warmen Lippen zu plündern.

Das Resultat war trotzdem nicht zu verachten gewesen, auch wenn anschließend, als sie in der warmen Küche des Hauptquartiers mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern saßen, auf seiner Wange ein bedenklich roter Fleck prangte, der verräterisch nach einer Hand aussah.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Hach, ich finde es so klasse, dass ihr dran bleibt. (sich freut)

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich Sepsis gewidmet, da sie schon seit so langer Zeit immer fleißig kommentiert und alles so passend auf den Punkt bringt. :)**

**Sepsis**: Ja, da geb ich dir recht. Dafür hat sie unter dem ganzen viel zu sehr gelitten.

**mija-ela: **Oh woher weißt du, dass ich Wein liebe? (grins) Severus ist manchmal wie ein ganz normaler Mann gestrickt, aber seine Ambitionen waren ja doch auch eher ritterlich, als eigennützig, daher sehe ich es ihm nach, dass er Hermine mit diesem Kuss überzeugen wollte. (grins)

**wickienchen**: Oh frag mal, wer noch. Schon beim schreiben haben mir die Finger gekribbelt.(evil green) Aber dieser Mann macht eben auch manchmal Fehler. Aber ist das nicht auch normal? (grinst)

**Achtung:** So ihr Süßen. Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet eine kleine Lemonszene. Also wer das nicht lesen mag, der sollte auf die kleine Anmerkung im Text achten.

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich wieder wie irre auf eure Kommentare.

LG, Jane

* * *

**Kapitel 44**

Harry hatte sie als erster kommen hören, als beide polternd durch die Wäschekammer hereinkamen. Die laut fluchende Hermine kletterte wütend die restlichen Stufen empor, wobei sie dem schwarzhaarigen Mann hinter sich ein weißes Taschentuch vor die Füße warf, und schnaubend an ihm vorbei ging.  
Amüsiert betrachtete er Snapes finstere Gestalt, die ebenfalls an ihm vorbei ging und ohne Worte zu verstehen gab, dass Harry nur ein Wort zu sagen brauchte, dafür aber bis an das andere Ende der Welt gehext werden würde. Diese Genugtuung war Balsam für Harrys Seele gewesen und sein feistes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht konnte der Tränkepanscher ihm schließlich nicht verbieten.  
Obwohl Harry versucht hatte, mit Hermine zu reden, blockte sie völlig ab und ließ ihn aus ihrer Gefühlswelt außen vor. Er fragte sich die ganze Zeit über, was denn vorgefallen sein mochte, aber nach dem farbenfrohem Hand-Branding auf Snapes Gesicht zu urteilen, konnte es nichts Gravierendes gewesen sein, sonst würden Snape jetzt zumindest ein wichtiges Körperteil fehlen.

Davon ausgehend, dass er dies noch immer besaß, ließ er Hermine am besten in Ruhe und wartete, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigte. Unterdessen konnte er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen. Er wusste, dabei würde er nah an einer Schwelle aus Zorn und äußerster Selbstbeherrschung des Tränkepanschers spielen, doch er war heute eben ein wenig masochistisch drauf.  
„Es gab ein paar Verletzte, aber nichts von Bedeutung. Einige Todesser konnten fliehen, ein paar konnten wir allerdings dingfest machen.", erwiderte Harry auf Snapes Frage nach Verlusten seitens der Festgesellschaft.

Er betrachtete Snape ganz genau, und er fragte sich noch immer, was Hermine ausgerechnet an diesem Mann anziehend fand. Waren es seine fettigen Haare, oder doch eher sein enorm freundliches Auftreten, welches er scheinbar nur zu Tage brachte, wenn Weihnachten und Halloween auf ein und denselben Tag fielen. Er war die Unfreundlichkeit in Person und Harry ignorierte er beinahe ganz, bis auf der kleinen Ausnahme, als er sich nach dem Überfall erkundigt hatte. Seitdem stand Snape wie eine Salzsäule am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit, wohl, um die Todesser zu beobachten, die noch immer etliche Häuser von ihnen entfernt auf der Lauer lagen und nicht wussten, wo sich genau das Hauptquartier befand.  
Harry fand, dass nun genug geschwiegen wurde und ging zum offenen Angriff über.  
„Liegt Ihnen etwas an Hermine?", fragte er ohne Umschweife, wobei er Snapes Rücken derart anstarrte, dass dieser es eigentlich merken müsste.  
Snapes Augenbraue wanderte genervt in die Höhe und fixierte ihn im nächsten Moment scharf, aber Harry sprach dennoch weiter.  
„Ich meine, nur falls Sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben sollten, dass sie Sie vergessen soll, haben Sie hervorragende Fortschritte gemacht."

Über Harrys Gesicht flog ein Hauch von Verachtung, welcher dem von Snapes in nichts nachstand. Doch Snape hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle, als Harry, denn seine eisige Fassade bröckelte nicht einen Millimeter.

Goldjunge tigerte inzwischen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh hin und her, was Snape nur mit einem Augenrollen und äußerster Disziplin über sich ergehen ließ. Dieser junge Schnösel hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte und es ihm auf die Nase binden würde er ihm ganz gewiss nicht. Nicht ihm!  
„Das geht Sie nicht das Geringste an, Mr. Potter!" Damit sah er die Unterhaltung als beendet und er wandte sich tonlos wieder dem Fenster zu.  
Zusammengekniffene, grüne Augen sahen erneut auf den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen und Harry wünschte sich so sehr, dass Hermine nichts mit diesem mit diesem unnahbaren Kerl verband, damit er ihn mit jeder Faser seines Herzens verhexen konnte.  
„Sie sollten endlich lernen, Ihren Geist zu verschließen, Potter! Irgendwann einmal wird Ihnen dass zum Verhängnis werden."

Süffisant grinste Snape sein Spiegelbild im Fenster an und sah dabei ebenso den jungen Mann hinter sich, der gerade enorm versucht war, seinen Zauberstab zu heben, es allerdings wieder verwarf.  
„Sagen Sie nie wieder, es ginge mich nichts an!", schrie Harry ihn an, und ging abrupt zwei Schritte auf sein Gegenüber zu, um ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht seine Verachtung ins Gesicht zu schleudern. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, was sie in den vergangenen Monaten durchgemacht hat, denn sie ist durch die Hölle gegangen und verstehe einer diese Frau, ich kann es nicht nachvollziehen!" Schwer atmend stand Harry da und wartete auf eine Reaktion seitens Snape. Dieser war aber noch immer ziemlich besonnen, wenn auch vielleicht etwas grübelnd.

„Ich bin mir der Tatsache vollends bewusst, dass Sie sich vieler Dinge nicht bewusst sind, warum sollten Sie hier eine Ausnahme bilden?" Er wandte sich dem jungen Mann vor sich zu und bedachte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Seine Arme verschränkte er vor sich, wobei sich seine Hände fest zu Fäusten ballten. Er sah nicht den geringsten Anlass, das Problem mit diesem Jungen zu besprechen, da es ihn nichts anging und er wohl keine Erfahrungen vorweisen konnte, die ihn als Ratgeber in dieser Hinsicht ausweisen konnten. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, mit ihm würde er diese Sache auf keinen Falls besprechen, eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, sollte es sie jemals gegeben haben.  
Harry dagegen brauste so langsam richtig auf. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich vor Zorn und seine Haare schienen seine Wut zu kompensieren, und sahen aus, als wollten sie wie eine Medusa, unnachgiebigen auf den Kerl vor sich losgehen.  
Ganz zu Unrecht war diese Vermutung nicht, denn Harry stand kurz davor der Fledermaus an die Gurgel zu gehen.  
„Ich rate Ihnen nur eins", Harrys ausgestreckter Finger deutete drohend auf den Mann vor sich, der ihn mit offenkundiger Abneigung betrachtete. „lassen Sie Ihre elendigen Finger von ihr!"

„Danke, Harry, aber ich kann sehr wohl für mich allein sprechen!"

Ertönte Hermines fauchende Stimme von der Tür, die sich unbemerkt dazugesellt hatte.

„Wenn ihr dann zur Versammlung erscheinen würdet?!"

Sie sah beide tadelnd an und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
„Nach Ihnen.", sprach Snape verächtlich und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf, was Harry fast zur Weißglut brachte.

Es waren nur wenige Ordensmitglieder anwesend, doch die wenigen waren Severus gegenüber offenkundig ehrlich, wenn auch noch immer ein wenig zurückhaltend. Da war zum Beispiel Remus, der zwar immer noch nicht fassen konnte, wie Snape es geschafft hatte, Hermine für sich zu begeistern, abgesehen davon, wie groß der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen war. Dann war da noch Tonks, die Severus immer wieder anerkennende Blicke zuwarf und dabei Hermine zuzwinkerte und Hagrid, der am Tisch irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte, was wohl daran lag, dass er doppelt so viel Raum benötigte, als alle anderen, dabei tupfte er mit einem gepunkteten Taschentusch immer wieder kleine Freudentränen aus seinem Gesicht. Mundungus Fletcher war ganz Zweifelsohne überhaupt nicht an diesem Thema interessiert und schien über einen neuen Coup nachzudenken und Marlen McKinnon blickte den Zaubertränkemeister die ganze Zeit über skeptisch an, da sie ihn weniger verurteilte, als dass sie selbst ein Auge auf den Schwarzhaarigen geworfen hatte. Minerva schaute über all dem hinweg und sprach weiterhin in die Runde, während die große Wanduhr drohend in ihrem Gehäuse tickte.  
„Nun, so wie es aussieht, haben wir ein größeres Problem, als zuvor vermutet. Severus, du sagst, du kanntest einen der beiden Todesser nicht, die euch angegriffen haben, dass bestätigt meine schlimmsten Vermutungen." Sie rümpfte ihre spitze Nase und blickte über ihre kleine Brille.

Severus nickte dazu nur und blickte stur gerade aus zu seiner ehemaligen Kollegin, obwohl er sehr wohl bemerkte, dass er von gleich zwei Personen angestarrt wurde. Mundungus Fletcher und Potter. Hermine dagegen, mied eisig seinen Blick.  
„Mir scheint, es ist Zeit für außergewöhnliche Taten." Wieder bedachte Minerva Severus mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Zweifel, Gewissensbissen und Entschlossenheit.  
Er ahnte bereits böses. Diesen Blick hatte er nun schon so oft gesehen, wenn auch bei jemand ganz anderem. Dieser Jemand war niemand geringeres als Albus Dumbledore, sein toter Freund.  
„Severus, würdest du dich erneut für den Orden einsetzen?" Falten zierten die Augen der Älteren und deutlich konnte man ihre Zerrissenheit und ihre Sorgen spüren.  
Naserümpfend betrachtete Severus sie mit verächtlicher Miene.  
„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass das jemals anders gewesen ist!"  
Begrüßend erwiderte Minerva es mit einem knappen Lächeln, welches aber so schnell wieder verschwand, ehe man es hätte sehen können.  
„Gut.", sprach sie.

Die Besprechung war nicht gut verlaufen, denn ungünstige Umstände hatten sie zur Verschwiegenheit genötigt, und dass, obwohl sie unter sich waren. Zumindest dachten sie das. Alle wurden zuvor eingeweiht, nur einer nicht, und dass war Mundungus Fletcher. Hier lag das Risiko, denn er war derjenige, der Informationen an die Todesser weiterleitete und, so wie Minerva ganz seinem Naturell entsprechend vermutete, sogar verkaufte.  
Ihr Plan sah wie folgt aus. Severus wurde als Opferlamm benötigt, wobei Harry es nicht begrüßte, als man ausgerechnet bei Snape von einem Lamm sprach. Bei einem vermeintlichen Fest, welches natürlich unter vorgehaltener Hand im Geheimen stattfand, Fletcher wurde von diesem Ereignis natürlich ebenfalls informiert, hoffte man auf einen weiteren Angriff seitens der Todesser. Und sie würden erscheinen, dazu gab der Anlass der vermeintlichen Feier Antrieb genug.

_Severus Snapes und Hermine Grangers Verlobungsfeier!_

Das war Tonks Idee gewesen, allerdings mit wenig Begeisterung von Hermine und Harry aufgenommen. Schließlich sollte es nur ein Vorwand sein, hatte Minerva ihre Einwände vom Tisch geschoben, was Hermine dann, von einem Schnaufen begleitet, hingenommen hatte. Für sie wurde diese Sache langsam zu einer bitteren Zerreißprobe, denn gerade als sie sich damit abgefunden hatte, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen, tauchte er wieder einfach so auf und zu allem Übel ließ er sich nicht einmal dazu herab, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Nein, er war wie immer. Eine furchtbar versteinerte Fassade, einsilbige Verständigungen, wenn es denn überhaupt welche gab und dazu hatte er noch die Frechheit besessen, sie einfach zu küssen, wo sie sich eigentlich so ziemlich sicher gewesen war, dass sie unter diesem Kapitel einen endgültigen Schlussstrich gezogen hatte. Wie sehr man sich doch täuschen konnte. Die Krone allen Übels aber war jedoch diese imaginäre Verlobungsfeier, die ihr vor Übelkeit fast den Hals zuschnürte. Wenn es denn nur ein einfaches Versprechen gewesen wäre, so wie bei den Muggeln…

Nein, so einfach fand das in dieser Gesellschaft nicht statt. Es war ein verbindliches Versprechen, welches auf einem geheiligten Relikt gesprochen werden musste und für ein Jahr verbindlich war. Am Ende dieses Jahres musste man sich entscheiden. Dafür, oder dagegen. Innerhalb dieses Jahres durfte keiner der Beiden eine andere Beziehung führen, oder gar fremdgehen, ohne diesen Vertrag zu brechen und unheimliche Schande über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Es war zwar nicht so, dass Hermine unbedingt beabsichtigte, diese Zeremonie bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuführen, aber sollte denn die unmögliche Situation eintreten, und die Todesser erst spät oder sogar erst anschließend auftauchen, wäre diese feierliche Handlung bindend für ein ganzes, langes Jahr. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausdenken, welche Konsequenzen das haben würde. Sie wäre auch gezwungen ihre Eltern zu unterrichten, wenn es denn schon zu einem solchen Ereignis kommen sollte. Die Vorstellung ihren Eltern erst anschließend davon zu berichten, falls alles schief laufen sollte, wäre ihr noch um ein Vielfaches unangenehmer. Doch was würden sie dazu sagen? Wahrscheinlich würden sie wohl an Hermines Verstand zweifeln und ihr Vorhaltungen machen. Allerdings konnte sie ihnen auch nicht sagen, dass alles nur ein Vorwand wäre, denn damit würde sie sich selbst belügen. Ach, sie verfluchte die allgemeine Situation und versuchte Severus so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, sofern dass denn möglich war, wo sie doch im Augenblick im Grimmauldplace fest hingen wie die Made im Speck.  
Er war kühl und unnahbar, wie eh und je, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, nach ihrem kurzem Austausch im Waschkeller. Sie hatten danach kein einziges, nennenswertes Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen, wenn man von ein zwei Worten des Anstandes, wie Guten Morgen, oder Gute Nacht, absah.

_Du kannst dich unmöglich für immer zurück ziehen, Hermine_!, strafte sie sich selber in Gedanken, weil sie sich dazu noch feige schimpfte.

_Vielleicht kommt es aber erst gar nicht zum Vollzug der Verlobung_., sprach sie sich ermutigend zu.

_Er hat nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als McGonagall diesen Vorschlag gemacht hat, also warum stellst du dich so an?!_

Schließlich kam was kommen musste. Am darauf folgenden Tag waren sie ganz allein im Haus und ihr Frühstück verlief äußerst unspektakulär, aber auch ziemlich Wortkarg. Er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter einer Fachzeitschrift und sie las aufmerksam jede einzelne Schlagzeile im Klitterer. Erst als sie beide zur selben Zeit nach der Kaffeekanne griffen, blickten sie erschrocken über ihre Zeitungen auf.  
„Nach dir.", sprach er höflich und verschwand direkt wieder hinter seiner Zeitung, doch Hermine, noch immer für jede Kleinigkeit empfindlich, blickte ihn nur skeptisch an und schüttete sich selbst und auch ihm etwas von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit ein.  
Er faltete seine Zeitschrift ein und sah überrascht aus. Mit dieser Geste hätte er nach ihren explosionsartigen Äußerungen im Waschkeller nicht unbedingt gerechnet. Er hatte beabsichtigt, ihr Zeit zu lassen, um über alles nachzudenken. Glücklich war er über diese kühle Stille zwischen ihnen allerdings nicht, denn es verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Danke." Seine Stimme jagte ihr doch immer wieder einen Schwall tief empfundener Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken und dafür verfluchte sie sich gerade enorm.  
„Keine Ursache", erwiderte sie bloß, schnappte sich ihre Tasse und war im Begriff die Küche zu verlassen, um dieser Situation zu entfliehen.  
„Hermine?"

_Oh diese Stimme…! _

So bemüht wie möglich gelassen zu wirken, wandte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Du sollst wissen, dass das nicht meine Idee war."

Wie ein seidiges Reibbrett fühlte sie seine Stimme in der Küche an den Wänden wider hallen und musste kurz schlucken, ehe sie ihm antwortete.  
„Natürlich nicht, wie sollte es. Es tut mir Leid, dass du dich dazu gezwungen fühlst, dieses Spiel zu spielen!", entgegnete sie bissig und war schon im Begriff wutschnaubend die Küche zu verlassen und ihn für den heutigen Tag auf jeden Fall zu ignorieren, auch wenn er bis heute Abend der Einzige sein würde, der mit ihr dieses Haus teilte.  
Doch noch bevor sie die Türklinke in der Hand hatte, stand er schon neben ihr und sie fragte sich noch, wie er das angestellt hatte, als ebenfalls seine Hand auf der Klinke ruhte.  
„Ich fühle mich zu gar nichts gezwungen und ein Spiel ist das für mich ganz gewiss nicht.", flüsterte er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und schon wieder verwünschte sie sich dafür, sich so wenig unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Ihre Hormone reagierten schon seit geraumer Zeit auf ihn, obwohl sie sich doch sehr anstrengte, dass es nicht so war.  
Schnell und ordentlich beseitigte ein Elf die Hinterlassenschaft ihres Frühstücks hinter ihnen, aber das bekamen beide nicht mit.  
Sie sah zu ihm auf, direkt in seine tiefen, dunklen Augen, die in ihr immer wieder den Wunsch hervorbrachten, ihm näher zu sein, ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen zu wollen. Viel näher, um genau zu sein, doch noch immer war sie zu verletzt um sich ihm zu öffnen.  
„So? Was ist es denn dann?", fragte sie schnippisch und entgegnete seinen Blick eisern, biss sich dabei aber vor Anstrengung fest auf ihre Lippen, um nicht vor lauter Wut in Tränen auszubrechen.

Nun klebte er an ihrem sinnlichen Mund und besann sich wieder auf sein Vorhaben, ihr nicht näher zu treten, wie sie selber zuließ, oder von sich aus den ersten Schritt machte.  
„Wenn ich dir sage, dass alles nur geschah um dich zu schützen, glaubst du mir?"  
Seine Präsenz war wie immer sehr dominant. Für seine Verhältnisse aber im Moment durchaus Mittelmaß. Er beobachtete sie ganz genau, doch scheinbar gab es wenige bis gar keine Anzeichen, dass ihr noch etwas an ihm lag, was ihm doch arges Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Hatte er mit seiner Vorsicht alles aufs Spiel gesetzt und verloren, noch bevor es richtig begonnen hatte?  
Schon oft hatte er in seinem großen Herrenhaus gesessen und gegrübelt, ob er das richtige getan hatte, wobei ihn die Trennung jeden Tag ein wenig mehr verzehrte. Als er von Arthurs Verleihung hörte, war er mehr als glücklich gewesen einen Vorwand gefunden zu haben, damit er sie wieder sehen konnte. Mit ihrer extremen Ablehnung hatte er allerdings weniger gerechnet. Natürlich, sie würde verletzt sein, dessen war er sich sicher gewesen, aber niemals in diesem Ausmaß.

Sie funkelte ihn misstrauisch an und konnte kaum ihre Emotionen zurückhalten. Er hatte sie verletzt, sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben vor Sorge und Ungewissheit.  
„Warum sollte ich dass? Schließlich hast du mir durch deine Zurückhaltung mehr als nur zu verstehen gegeben, dass dir an unserer Beziehung nichts liegt!"  
Er sah aus, als hätte sie ihm ein Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst, und ein wenig tat es ihr Leid, was sie gesagt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sich in all den Monaten Gedanken über das warum gemacht, doch es nun von ihm bestätigt zu bekommen, zog ihr ein weiteres Mal die Füße einer eventuellen Realität weg. Langsam ließ sie den Kopf hängen und blickte dann wieder zu ihm auf.  
„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus, aber…", setzte sie an, bevor er sie barsch unterbrach.  
„Ich soll was nicht falsch verstehen?! Hermine…, ich bereue meinen Entschluss nicht, denn er hat dich in den letzten vier Monaten vor einen Übergriff der Todesser geschützt."  
Betreten sah Hermine zu Boden und atmete erheblich schnell. Ihre gesamten Erinnerungen an ihn, von ihren intimen Momenten, ihren Erlebnissen…, all dass hatte sie geflissentlich aus ihren Gedanken herausgehalten, damit sie nicht an ihnen zerbrach. Zum Selbstschutz hatte sie das getan, ganz ohne dass sie es gewollt hatte. Und jetzt brachen all diese Erinnerungen wieder erbarmungslos auf sie ein.

Langsam schob er sich zwischen Tür und Hermine, und wischte sich nach Fassung ringend mit einer Hand durch sein Gesicht. Ihm war hierbei überhaupt nicht wohl, es war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Diese Art von Auseinandersetzung war er einfach nicht gewohnt. Da war es ihm wesentlich lieber, wenn er derartige Begegnungen mit einem scharfen Blick und einer unmissverständlichen Geste beenden konnte. Doch aus einem ihm noch immer nicht erfindlichen Grund, lag ihm etwas an diesem Weib. War unglücklich, wenn er sie nicht bei sich wusste, fehlte der Antrieb für alles. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte sie zaghaft. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, zu dieser Geste nicht fähig zu sein, oder dass sie es nicht zuließ. Immerhin regte sie sich, wenn auch nur durch ein Zittern, welches durch ihren gesamten Körper jagte.  
„So viele Stunden, Tage und Wochen habe ich auf dich gewartet, gehofft, dass du noch lebst und die Todesser dich nicht erwischt haben.", sprach sie leise flüsternd. Ein Hauch Bitterkeit schwang darin mit und er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.  
Sachte hob er ihr Kinn an, sodass sie ihn jetzt direkt ansah und förmlich an seinen Lippen klebte.  
„Sie waren nicht untalentiert, die Todesser, dass muss ich ihnen lassen." Seufzte er und dachte noch lebhaft an deren letzten Übergriff. Hermine horchte auf, als sie von diesen Versuchen hörte, wenn diese bis dato auch noch nicht mit Erfolg gekrönt waren.  
Es geschah eigentlich eher zufällig, aber dennoch hatte er seine Mühe gehabt, sie erfolgreich abzuwimmeln. Sein Cottage hatten sie noch nicht ausfindig machen können, doch damit rechnete er auch weniger. Zu gut war das Anwesen durch Zauber und alte Banne geschützt.

„Ist dir dabei etwas geschehen?" Sie horchte sorgenvoll auf und sah ihn fragend an, dabei huschte ihr Blick zurück auf sein Bein, welches vor Monaten wirklich nicht besonders gut ausgesehen hatte.  
„Nein, ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit." Er schluckte kurz, nachdem er ein „Fast Lächeln" hervorgebracht hatte, weil er ihre Sorge wohl registrierte. Mit mäßigem Tempo hob er erneut seine Hand und legte sie ihr an ihren weißen Hals, an dem er nun seinen Weg zu ihrem Nacken suchte. Würde sie ihn erneut zurückweisen? Hatte sie sich wirklich gegen ihn entschieden, so wie er nach dem letzten, doch eher schmerzhaften Zusammenstoß, vermutet hatte? Er musste es wissen, und schob seine sich selbst auferlegte Zurückhaltung beiseite.

_(!!Wer ab hier weiter liest, muss mit einer kleinen Lemoneinlage rechnen!!)_

Sachte zog er sie zu sich und sie ließ es geschehen. Bei Merlin! Er schickte ein kleines Stoßgebet des Dankes gen Himmel.

Auch wenn er nie bereit sein würde, es zu zugeben, er war mehr als froh darüber. Ihre Blicke lösten sich erst voneinander, als ihre Lippen voller Sehnsucht und geballten Emotionen aufeinander trafen und sich miteinander vereinigten. Zuerst zögernd, dann wurde ihr Kuss fordernder. Seine Hände hielten nun ihr Gesicht in seinen schlanken Fingern, während sich ihre Arme um ihn schlangen, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Er drehte sie so, dass sie nun mit dem Rücken an dem harten Holz lehnte und drückte sich fordernd gegen sie. Er tauchte in sie, liebkoste ihren sinnlichen Mund, was ihr einen Schauer über ihren Rücken jagte. Wild fochten ihre Zungen miteinander, neckten sich, stupsten sich gegenseitig an, um letztendlich wieder zu einer Einheit zu werden. Sie hob ein Bein und schlang dieses um seine Hüfte, das zweite gesellte sich keine Minute später dazu und sie umschlang ihn nun gänzlich, wobei sie seine Lippen mit ihren Zähnen ertastete und genüsslich an ihnen knabberte. Er hielt sie mit seinen schlanken Händen fest, so dass sie nicht von ihm herunterrutschte und wanderte mit seinen gierigen Lippen an ihren Hals entlang, sodass seine langen Haare ihr Schauer durch den Körper jagten. Sie genoss jede seiner Liebkosungen und als seine mehr als geschickten Lippen erneut an ihrem Hals entlang knabberten, entfleuchte ihr ein wohliger Seufzer.  
Sie wollte mehr von ihm, gierte regelrecht nach ihm, saugte alles von ihm auf, was er ihr gab. Deutlich konnte sie seine Erregung durch die viel zu vielen Lagen Stoff spüren, die sich zwischen ihm und ihr befanden.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu einer ellenlangen Knopfreihe an seiner Brust, die seinen Gehrock verschloss und fluchte innerlich auf, dass er noch immer an diesem eingestaubten Teil fest hing, wobei sie ihn in dieser Kleidung auch extrem attraktiv fand. Jetzt jedoch, waren die unzähligen Knöpfe ein Hindernis, welches es zu überwinden galt, um an seine begehrte Haut zu gelangen, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte, wie auch den Rest von ihm. Ein tiefes Grollen ertönte aus seiner Kehle, als sich ihre kleine Hand ihren Weg über seine Brust suchte und weiter auf Wanderschaft ging. Das war eindeutig zu viel für Severus Zurückhaltung und er positionierte sie so vor sich, dass er sie nun mit seinem Körper an der Tür fixierte. Ihr Pullover rutschte in Windeseile über ihren Kopf und unter reichhaltigen Erkundungen ihrer flinken Finger auf seiner Brust, tastete er nach ihrer Hose und öffnete sie schwerfällig. Auch dieses Kleidungsstück verschwand nach einigen eher ungelenken Versuchen es los zu werden, worauf sein Gehrock ebenfalls kurz darauf weich, fließend zu Boden glitt. Sie liebkosten sich wild und ungestüm, neckten einander, gierig nach dem anderen. Manche Berührungen waren eher grob, als liebevoll und dennoch verstanden sich beide auf dieser Ebene. Seine Hände umfassten besitzergreifend ihren Po, zogen ihn nah zu sich heran. Sofort klammerte sie sich mit ihren Beinen fest an ihn und spürte sogleich seine Erregung, welche ihr einen Vorgeschmack auf sein Verlangen deutete.

In diesem Moment schlug Mrs Black Alarm und warf mit Wörtern um sich, die so manch einem die Schamesröte in die Wangen geschickt hätte. Schlagartig unterbrachen Severus und Hermine ihre Wiedervereinigung, atmeten aufgeregt und starrten sich voll unterdrücktem Verlangen an. Abrupt löste sich Hermine von seinen Hüften, schnappte sich ihre Kleidung und schlüpfte gerade eben in ihre Jeans, als sich die Tür zur Küche öffnete. Niemand geringeres als Harry stand nun in der Tür, sah angeekelt von Hermine zu Snape und versuchte sich wohl offenbar gar nicht erst vorzustellen, was hier gerade eben geschehen war.

„Das ist ja widerlich!", spie er nur und machte auf der Stelle kehrt.  
Auch Severus schnappte sich seine Kleidung und zog sich an, wobei sein Blick oft an Hermine haften blieb. Sie wirkte nicht glücklich über diese Störung und das machte ihm Mut, erneut auf sie zuzugehen.  
Sie ordnete gerade ihre Fülle an Haaren, als er sie zu sich heran zog und sie in seinen Armen hielt, dabei blickte er mit seinen schwarzen Augen funkelnd auf sie herab.  
„Aufgehoben ist nicht aufgeschoben." Eine seiner Augenbrauen hob sich lüstern, welches Hermine wohlig registrierte. „Entschuldige bitte meinen Überfall."  
Rau klang seine Stimme und noch immer bestückt mit einer gehörigen Portion tief empfundenen Bedauerns, doch Hermine grinste ihn nur an und lächelte wissend.  
„Aufgehoben ist nicht aufgeschoben. Ich nehme dich beim Wort." Langsam reckte sie sich ihm entgegen und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Mund, was er nur zu gerne erwiderte.  
„Ich fürchte, ich muss mal eben etwas Harry mit klären. Anschließend möchte ich mit dir etwas in meinem Zimmer besprechen." Und schon war sie aus der Tür verschwunden und Severus blickte ihr grübelnd hinterher.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Huhuuuu ihr Lieben...**

**Samantha Snape: **Hey, schön dass du wieder dabei bist. Und was es zu bereden gibt – einfach lesen - ;)

**SeverusSnapeHermine: **Hi und herzlich willkommen bei uns SS/HG-Shipper. Freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt.

**mija-ela: **Hach, ich liebe deine Reviews. Du verstehst Hermine wie keine Zweite. ;) Die Annäherung hat immerhin schon mal stattgefunden, doch wird das auch genügen, damit sich beide wieder verstehen? Und was die Verlobung angeht – also da sag ich mal, deine Prognose ist... Hach, ich kann dir doch nicht den Spaß auf die kommenden Kapitel nehmen. ;)

_So, nun wünsch ich euch allen viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. Ich möchte noch sagen, dass ich für die nächsten zwei, vielleicht auch drei Wochen, in den wohlverdienten Urlaub gehe. Daher kommt heute noch ein Kapitel, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst._

_Wünsche euch ein paar schöne Wochen._

_Bis denn, Jane_

* * *

**Kapitel 45**

Ein klärendes Gespräch von Freund zu Freundin muss nicht immer für klare Fronten sorgen und so war es denn auch hier. Hermine schluckte erst einmal, als Harry ihr vorwarf, was er von Snape hielt und Hermine ließ ihn gewähren. Vorerst einmal.  
„Ich versteh dich nicht, Hermine, und ich denke, ich bin nicht gerade voreingenommen, wenn ich behaupte, dass er für dich einfach zu alt ist. Dass kannst du unmöglich außer Acht lassen!" Er stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und funkelte sie an, wofür sie eigentlich keinen Grund sah. Sie dagegen war die Ruhe in Person und antwortete ihm bedacht und gelassen.  
„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Harry, es geht dich nicht das Geringste an, mit wem ich zusammen bin, ganz abgesehen davon, wie alt derjenige ist."

Sie rollte genervt mit ihren Augen und blickte nach Argumenten ringend gen Decke, an der sich eine besonders fleißige Spinne ein Netz gesponnen hatte. Eine Fliege schwirrte davor her und war kurz davor, zum Hauptgericht erkoren zu werden.  
„Und die vergangenen Monate? Hast du die vielleicht vergessen?!" Schnaufend ging Harry vor Hermine auf und ab, bedachte sie dabei kopfschüttelnd. „Erinnere dich, wie schlecht es dir ging."

Wie hätte sie die vergangenen Monate vergessen können, wo sie doch glaubte, fast an dieser Ungewissheit zu ersticken. Jeden Tag, an dem sie fest damit rechnete, Nachricht von ihm zu bekommen, endete mit bitteren Tränen der Verzweiflung. Es hatte Tage gegeben, an denen sie sich fast selbst aufgegeben hatte, nur um dem Schmerz zu entfliehen. Wie konnte er ihr da vorhalten, sie hätte all das vergessen?  
„Ich habe es keineswegs vergessen, Harry! Und ich habe mir meine Entscheidung nicht einfach gemacht. Oder glaubst du vielleicht, es ist schön im ständigen Kummer und Niedergeschlagenheit zu leben? Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du ihn magst, aber respektiere ihn, oder wenigstens meine Entscheidungen. Und wenn nicht ihn, dann zumindest seine Taten!" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, sah sich aber noch einmal zu ihm um.  
Er stand mit hängendem Kopf da und schluckte schwer, was ihr mehr wehtat, als er vielleicht ahnte.  
„Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich mich zwischen dir und ihm entscheide, Harry. Ich liebe ihn, ob es dir nun passt, oder nicht. Finde dich damit ab, oder lass es!" Braune Augen trafen auf Grüne als er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, und schwer nach Atem ringend auf sie zuging.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Hermine. Aber erwarte keine Wunder oder große Freudensprünge, wenn ich ihm begegne."  
Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Gesicht und spiegelte sich auch in Harrys wider. Zwar war er noch immer nicht überzeugt davon, dass er den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, ebenso, wie dieser es wahrscheinlich halten würde, aber er wollte sein Bestes geben, um ihn nicht gleich ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen.  
„Mehr könnte ich auch nicht verlangen, dass weiß ich." Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und umarmte ihn dankbar.  
Sie wusste darum, wie schwer es ihm fallen musste, denn niemanden hasste Harry seit Anbeginn der Schule mehr, als den griesgrämigen Tränkemeister und was das Üble an der Sache war, Severus erwiderte es aus voller Überzeugung. Zudem kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass Harry in den vergangenen Monaten Hermines Leid begleitet hatte.  
„Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, Mine." Er löste sich von ihr und blickte verschmitzt zu ihr herunter. „Nächstes Mal sucht euch einen besseren Platz. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein nächstes Mal überstehen werde."  
Auch Hermine lächelte und nickte ihm belustigt zu.  
„Wir werden sehen."

Alles in allem hatte Hermine sich dieses Gespräch wesentlich schlimmer vorgestellt und konnte Harrys Zurückweisung und Wut auf Severus zum Teil auch nicht verdenken. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, sie würde in einen Raum völlig unvorbereitet hereinplatzen, in dem Harry und Ginny… Nein, das wollte sie sich erst gar nicht vorstellen.

Nun stand noch das Gespräch mit Severus an und dass würde ihr noch einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, da war sie sich sicher. Schwerfällig erklomm sie die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer und hatte bereits die Klinke in der Hand. Doch sie zögerte. Das ganze Unterfangen, welches Minerva eingefädelt hatte, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Das Fest, die damit verbundene Verlobung…

Was, wenn die Zeremonie bis zum bitteren Ende durchgeführt wurde, bevor die Todesser eingriffen? War sich Severus der Konsequenzen wirklich im Klaren und wusste, was das für ihn bedeutete? Natürlich wusste er es, schließlich lebte er schon lange genug in dieser Gesellschaft, um es zu wissen. Nach Fassung ringend stieß sie kräftig ihren Atem aus und öffnete mit klopfendem Herz die Tür.

Severus war schon anwesend. Er stand am Fenster und betrachte den Garten, dessen Laub im Herbst nicht mit seinen üppigen Farben geizte. Als sie eintrat, blickte er sich kurz zu ihr um, sah daraufhin aber wieder stur zum Fenster hinaus. Dennoch traf seine seidig raue Stimme sie genau da, wo sie es immer tat. Nämlich tief in ihr drin, wo sich Gänsehaut und Verlangen vereinten.  
„Ich bedaure, dass ich nicht schon eher daran gedacht habe, aber ich möchte dich ebenfalls etwas fragen. Vermutlich habe ich etwas übersehen." Nun drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und kam direkt auf sie zu. Tief bohrten sich seine Augen in ihre und ein wenig fühlte sich Hermine wie ein ungezogenes Kind, welches bei einer Untat erwischt worden war.  
„Bist du schwanger?"  
Diese Frage hatte Hermine am allerwenigsten erwartet und ein wenig zog es ihr die Füße über dem Boden weg. Sie musste sich setzen. Weich federte das Bett unter ihrem Gewicht und dennoch konnte es ihren Schock nicht auffangen. Noch immer irritiert, sah sie zu ihm auf.  
„Hast du deshalb dein Einverständnis zu dem Vorschlag von Minerva gegeben? Weil du nicht weißt, ob du Vater wirst und glaubst, dein Ehrgefühl müsste sich für mich opfern? Oh ich fass es einfach nicht!" Diese Erkenntnis raubte ihr fast den Verstand, auch wenn er ihre Vermutungen nicht bestätigt hatte.  
Er rümpfte seine Nase und zog unmissverständlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm missfiel, welche Ungeheuerlichkeit sie ihm vorwarf.  
„Nein, es hat weder mit meiner Entscheidung, noch mit meinem Ehrgefühl zu tun. Und nun beantworte bitte meine Frage. Bist du schwanger?"

Diesmal legte er noch mehr Intensität in seine Stimme, sodass Hermine ihn schräg ansah und ihre ungeheuerlichen Vorwürfe ihr wie ein schwerer Stein im Magen lagen. Schließlich räusperte sie sich und schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger, aber nett, dass du gefragt hast.", erwiderte sie, noch immer mit einer gewissen Spur Ironie.  
Er wandte sich wieder ab und schnaufte leise auf. Offenbar war er über diese Neuigkeiten nicht unglücklich und Hermine konnte es ihm nur nachempfinden. Was sollte sie in dieser denkbar ungünstigen Zeit mit einem Kind anfangen? Sie hatte noch soviel Zeit sich über Kinder Gedanken zu machen, aber im Augenblick war sie ganz gewiss nicht dazu bereit. Wobei, vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie fast geglaubt sie wäre schwanger, doch ein Muggeltest hatte schließlich Klarheit gebracht, was sie ihm nun auch sagte.

Aufhorchend sah er auf und runzelte seine Stirn. Offenbar traute er dem Muggelkram nicht sonderlich über den Weg.  
„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte er noch einmal nach und bedachte sie skeptisch.  
Es machte ihr immer wieder aufs Neue einen Spaß, sich über Severus Unwissen, hinlänglich aller Muggelgeräte, zu amüsieren, was sich durch ein verräterisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht verdeutlichte. Doch kurz darauf besann sie sich wieder dem Ernst der Lage.  
„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher.", sprach sie nun versöhnlicher. „Wäre dieses Thema damit abgeschlossen?", fragte sie und zog ihre Füße zu sich heran, dabei beobachtete sie ihn eingehend.  
Er sah schlecht aus. Offenbar hatte ihm seine Zurückgezogenheit schwer zu schaffen gemacht, wenn sich auch sein Körper wieder von dem Martyrium der Gefangenschaft erholt hatte. Sie sah keine Wunden, er humpelte nicht mehr und auch sonst machte er einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Selbst seine Haare hatten eine Wandlung durchgemacht, denn sie glänzten seidig und fielen nicht strähnig, wie sonst, an seinem Kopf herunter. Es waren seine Augen, die ihre Alarmglocken in Bereitschaft verschlugen. Sie wirkten zwar aufmerksam, aber oft auch abwesend, grüblerisch und müde.  
Schwerfällig hockte er sich auf einen Stuhl des kleinen Tisches im Raum und beobachtete sie ebenfalls. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wann er angefangen hatte, mehr in ihr zu sehen, als die nervige Ex-Schülerin Granger, und seit wann sah sie eigentlich so verdammt fraulich aus? War das etwa schon gewesen, als er noch Lehrer auf Hogwarts gewesen war?  
„Diesbezüglich schon.", erwiderte er knapp in seiner gewohnt eisigen Manier.  
Aufhorchend legte sie ihren Kopf schief.  
„Also hast du zugestimmt, weil es der Orden von dir verlangt hat. Sehe ich das richtig?"  
_Wie ungemein ritterlich von dir_, dachte sie leicht zornig, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.  
Er ließ sich ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Antwort und selbst das darauf folgende Nicken kam äußerst zögernd.  
„Deine Sorgen sind völlig unbegründet. Es wird nicht zum Vollzug kommen, da habe ich keine Bedenken. Wenn eines den Todessern vorbestimmt ist, dann ist es ein perfektes Timing, im unpassenden Momenten aufzutauchen."  
_Bei Merlin…, ich will stark hoffen, dass es sich diesmal ebenso verhält, _betete er gedanklich.

Dieser Gedankengang hielt zumeist die Überhand über seinen Kopf, stark umstritten mit der zweiten Sorge, dass ihm dieses Unterfangen gar nicht so sehr unbehaglich vorkam. Er schüttelte diese doch eher lästigen Gedanken von sich und blickte sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
Er begehrte diese junge Frau vor sich, weiß Merlin warum. Lag es an ihrem Äußeren? Schon möglich, da sie doch eine sehr ansehnliche, junge Frau war. War es ihr messerscharfer Verstand, oder doch eher ihre scharfe Zunge, die ihn schon des Öfteren zur Weißglut gebracht hatte? Ebenfalls kein zu verachtender Anhaltspunkt. Wie lange war es her, dass er wirklich begehrt hatte? Er hatte irgendwann aufgehört die Jahre zu zählen. Das Verlangen, sie einfach nur berühren zu wollen und sei es auch nur für einen Moment, war fortwährend da. Ihr nahe sein zu wollen, wobei die vergangenen Monate für ihn die Hölle auf Erden war, war für ihn eine Reise voller neuer, schmerzhafter Erfahrungen gewesen.

So ganz glaubte Hermine ihm sein Schönreden nicht und so belanglos hielt er es offenbar auch nicht. Also warum sagte er nicht einfach, was er von dieser Sache wirklich hielt? Aber natürlich, sie vergaß. Schließlich war er noch immer Severus Snape, alias der in sich gekehrte Mann, der niemanden groß an seinem Gefühlsleben teilhaben ließ.  
„Dir ist klar, dass meine Eltern dabei anwesend sein werden, oder?" Eigentlich war das eher eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage und dennoch sah sie nervös zu ihm auf. Es war für sie schon schwer gewesen, Severus vor ihren Eltern nie zu erwähnen und was sie zu ihrer Wahl sagen würden, ganz abgesehen von ihren fassungslosen Gesichtern, denen sie wohl oder übel ausgesetzt sein würde, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht.  
Er schnaubte schwer und erhob sich, dabei blickte er sie mit einem Hauch Überraschung und Resignation an. Seine Arme verschwanden unter seinem Umhang, als er sie ineinander verschränkte und dabei eine Augenbraue Richtung Haaransatz zog.  
„Mir mag nicht ganz einleuchten, warum sie bei diesem Unterfangen anwesend sein sollten, aber bitte.", sprach er ruhig.

„Unterfangen? Für dich ist so ein Versprechen, sollte der, nach deinen Äußerungen, eher geringe Zufall eintreten und die Todesser tauchen nicht auf, ein Unterfangen?!" Deutlich konnte er ihr ansehen, was sie von seiner Meinung hielt und runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn.  
„Sie werden auftauchen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher.", sagte er ruhig und gelassen, was sie noch weiter an die Decke beförderte und sich auch lautstark Luft machte.  
„Du verlässt dich darauf, dass sie kommen werden, günstigsten Falls vor dem Versprechen auftauchen und alles somit aufhalten, weil du dieses Unterfangen nicht akzeptabel findest?! Ich glaube dass einfach nicht!" Wutschnaubend stand sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden am Fenster und versuchte ihre Wut herunter zu schlucken, was ihr aber nicht gelingen wollte. In ihr tobte ein Orkan. Zum Einen hatte er somit zugegeben, dass er von dem Ganzen sowieso nichts hielt, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er fest davon überzeugt war, von den Todessern mittendrin überrascht zu werden und zum Anderen, zeigte er so wohl nur zu deutlich, was er wirklich von ihr hielt. Wie konnte dieser Mann schon so viele Jahre auf Erden wandern, ohne von einer Frau wegen seines Machogehabe hinterrücks gelyncht worden zu sein? War er schon immer so gewesen, fragte sie sich und biss sich fest auf die Lippe, um ihm nicht desgleichen zukommen zu lassen.

Die warme Hand auf ihren Schultern dagegen, war ausgesprochen reell und ließ sie alles noch einmal überdenken.  
„Hermine", sprach seine Stimme leise und rau hinter ihr und doch wollte sie ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, sich zu erklären.  
„Bitte sieh mich an.", versuchte er es erneut und wendete sie an ihren Schultern zu sich herum, sodass sie ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht sehen könnte, wenn sie denn die Muße finden würde, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Beantworte mir nur eine Frage. Was willst du?"  
Noch lange hallte seine Frage in ihrem Kopf umher, ohne dass sie diese wirklich realisiert hätte, oder darauf hätte antworten können. Wollte sie ihm darauf antworten? Konnte sie es überhaupt? Ihr fehlte der Mut und ihre Lippen erfuhren ein weiteres Martyrium unter ihren geübten Zähnen. Was wollte sie? Hatte sie sich eigentlich darüber irgendwann einmal Gedanken gemacht? Sie rief sich die schwere Zeit zurück, in der sie ihn aufgeregt fast jeden Tag erwartet hatte, immer wieder nach Eulen Ausschau gehalten hatte, doch da war vier lange Monate nichts dergleichen gewesen. Ihr Herz hatte fast jedes Mal einen Aussetzer gehabt, wenn auch nur ein Blatt gegen ihr Fenster geflogen war und sie glaubte, eine Eule hätte sich zu ihr verirrt. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie diesen Mann brauchte, ihn begehrte, wie niemanden anderen zuvor. Niemals wieder wollte sie so ungewisse Zeiten überstehen, wie die vergangenen. Und noch ehe sie wirklich mibekam, dass es über ihre Lippen kam, sprudelte ihr dieses eine Wort aus dem Mund.  
„Dich."  
Offensichtlich war dass das letzte, was er in diesem Moment erwartet hatte, denn für einen Augenblick bröckelte seine sonst so beherrschte Fassung und er sah wirklich überrascht aus.  
Schlagartig wurde auch Hermine bewusst, was sie eben gesagt hatte und schlug erschrocken ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Darüber musste er wiederum schmunzeln und schleifte seinen Verstand wieder hervor.

„Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt", fragte sie schmunzelnd.  
„Bist…" Für einen Moment stockte er. Ihm fehlten hierfür schlicht weg die passenden Worte. „Bist du dir bewusst, was du sagst, Hermine?" Seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, und er musterte sie mit durchdringendem Blick. Sein Herz beschleunigte sich dabei zunehmend, seine Hände wurden eine Spur feucht, sein Mund dagegen zusehend trocken. Für diese Art von Ehrlichkeit fühlte er sich nicht geschaffen, hing aber nervös an ihren Lippen, wie eine Kobra vor ihrem geübten Flötenspieler.

Da, sie bewegten sich, jeden Augenblick würde sie etwas sagen, was für ihn so viel bedeuten konnte. Ihre sinnlich geformten Lippen bewegten sich und sie sah nun schüchtern zu ihm auf, ohne dass ein Wort aus ihr herauskam. Noch einmal nahm sie Anlauf und atmete schwer durch, ehe sie sich einen Ruck gab.  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Schwer seufzend blickte sie wieder zu Boden. „Ich habe versucht, ohne dich zu leben, ganze vier Monate lang habe ich es versucht. Einen Monat lang überzeugt davon, es geschafft zu haben, aber es war dennoch vergebens."  
In Severus Körper breitete sich eine Wärme aus, auf die er lange Zeit aus freien Stücken verzichtet hatte. Nun fragte er sich, wie außerordentlich dumm er doch gewesen war, hier drauf freiwillig entsagt zu haben. Nein, schallt er sich selbst. Dieser Beweggrund diente einzig und allein ihrer Sicherheit und in den vergangenen Jahren seinem Eigenerhalt. Was war da im Vergleich sein Verlangen und Begehren nach ihrer zarten Haut, ihren Augen, deren Farbe an einem gut gereiften Whisky erinnerten, die seine endlosen Monate voller Einsamkeit und Trübsal begleitet hatten? Sie offenbarte ihm, dass sie ihn wollte. Ihn! Ein Mann, der verfolgt, gehasst und verachtet wurde. Wusste sie wirklich, worauf sie sich einließ?

Behutsam hob er ihr Kinn an und bat sie ihn anzusehen, was sie auch schließlich tat. Deutlich konnte er ihr ansehen, dass sie sich in ihrer Haut nicht wohl fühlte, weil sie sich ihm geöffnet hatte, doch auch Wärme und aufrichtige Liebe. Sanft legte er seine Hände an ihre Wangen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihre Lippen für einen gefühlvollen Kuss zu erobern. Anschließend blickte er ihr in die Augen und lächelte, was sie zaghaft erwiderte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dir solche Schmerzen bereitet zu haben, Hermine." Er hauchte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf ihre Stirn und blickte sie eine kleine Weile an, bevor er weiter sprach. „Diese vier Monate waren auch für mich die Hölle auf Erden. Ich würde es vorziehen, dem dunklen Lord Rechenschaft abzulegen, wenn er noch leben würde, ehe ich dich ein weiteres Mal gehen lassen müsste."  
Nun stahl sich auch ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich unter Severus Händen leicht rosa. Erneut küssten sie sich, doch dieses Mal war alles irgendwie anders. Anders, als noch vor einer halben Stunde in der Küche, wo sie regelrecht ausgehungert über einander hergefallen waren und anders, als sie sich das erste Mal geliebt hatten. Es war fast so, als berührten sie sich das erste Mal, mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich wirklich wollten, sich gegenseitig begehrten, aber ihr Verlangen hinten an stellten. Sie stellten nun endlich ihre Zweifel zurück und ließen zu, dass sich ihre Gefühle zu einer Einheit verbanden.

Sanft stupsten sich ihre Lippen gegenseitig an, erforschten sich behutsam und berührten sich mit einer Zärtlichkeit, wie nie zuvor. Sanft schlang er seine Hände um ihren Nacken und verschwand kurz darauf in ihren Locken, um auch diesen mit einer Sanftheit zu begegnen, die Hermine beinahe die Knie weich werden ließ. Sie fühlte sich beinahe berauscht vor Glück. Aber auch Severus war unbeschreiblich erleichtert, dass es endlich gesagt war und er sie in seinen Armen hielt.  
Für einige Sekunden löste er sich von ihr und zog seinen Zauberstab, sehr zu Hermines Verwunderung.  
„Muffliato.", sprach er und deutete auf die Tür, die nun kein Wort oder Geräusch mehr nach außen zuließ. „Wir wollen doch nicht wieder gestört werden, oder?" Seine Augenbrauen hüpften lasziv auf und ab, was Hermine wiederum zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
„Nein", sagte sie leicht heiser, schluckte kurz und zog sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf, so dass sie nun mit BH und Hose bekleidet vor ihm stand. „das wollen wir sicher nicht."  
Ein raues Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle, als er sich vor sie stellte und sie Richtung Bett dirigierte, auf das sich Hermine bereitwillig schieben ließ. Er war im Nu über ihr, eroberte erneut ihren Mund, der ihn empfing und seine Leidenschaft erwiderte. Seine rechte Hand wanderte über ihre zarte Haut, während ihre schlanken Finger versuchten, sich einen Weg durch die abertausend Knöpfe seiner Viktorianischen Robe zu bahnen. Vergebens. So leicht wollte es seine Kleidung ihr offenbar nicht machen, denn sie weigerte sich rigoros auch nur einen Zentimeter seiner Haut preiszugeben. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und berührte mit seinem Zeigefinger einen bestimmten Knopf an seinem Revers. Auf der Stelle öffneten sich alle Knöpfe und sie grinste ihn lüstern an.  
„Dass hättest du mir besser verschwiegen." Hauchte sie leise und schob seine Robe zur Seite, so dass nun nur noch ein schwarzes Shirt ihre Sicht auf seine nackte Haut versperrte. Sie zog es langsam hoch und Severus setzte sich auf und wartete darauf, dass sie ihm das Shirt über seinem Kopf zog. Doch weit gefehlt. Sie genoss es, ihn ein wenig unter Kontrolle zu haben und kostete es bis aufs Kleinste aus, seinen Bauch und seine leicht behaarte Brust mit ihren Zähnen zu necken und gezielte Küsse auf seine warme, blasse Haut zu platzieren, ohne ihn von seinem Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Er genoss es sichtlich und stöhnte leise unter dem schwarzen, weichen Stoff, der sein Gesicht verhüllte.  
Nun befreite sie ihn aus seiner vorübergehenden Lage und warf das Shirt achtlos durchs Zimmer, wobei sie an seinen schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen fest hing, wie die Motte im gleißenden Licht. Wie hatte sie es vermisst, in seinen Augen zu ertrinken, seine bissigen Kommentare kontinuierlich zu erwidern und seine Berührungen, die in ihr vor Verlangen fast Schmerzen bereiteten.

Auch Severus erging es ähnlich, denn die monatelange Ungewissheit hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht, selbst wenn er sich dass, in seinem Cottage gefangen, zu Anfang nicht eingestehen wollte. In Azkaban hatte er oft an sie gedacht und sich gewünscht, sie möge ihn nicht vergessen. Aber sobald er die Mauern des Grauens hinter sich gelassen hatte, war er sich der grauenhaften Realität bewusst, dass er nie ein freier Mann sein würde und ihr an seiner Seite seitens der Zaubergemeinschaft nichts als Schmerz und Verachtung entgegengebracht werden würde. Nebenbei noch die nicht zu verachtende Kleinigkeit der verbliebenen Todesser, auf dessen To-Do-Liste er ganz weit oben stand. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sie jemals wieder in seinen Armen halten würde und ihr Haar durch seine Finger rinnen lassen könnte, wobei er ihren schmalen Hals mit gezielten Küssen versah. Sie bäumte sich auf und streckte sich ihm entgegen, schlang ihre Beine besitzergreifend um ihn und zog ihn so zu sich herunter, dass sie sein Verlangen, in Form seiner Erregung, spüren konnte. Er wollte sie, sie spürte es mit all ihren Sinnen, die ihr zur Verfügung standen. Auch Severus war hungrig nach ihren Berührungen, ihrer lieblichen Stimme, wenn diese ihm auch gelegentlich Paroli entgegen brachte. Weich federte das Bett bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen unter ihnen, doch dass spürten beide eher weniger. Für sie zählte nur das Hier und Jetzt.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie sich der restlichen Kleidung entledigt, die nun an etlichen Stellen wieder zu finden war, achtlos fortgeworfen. Erhitzt bewegten sich ihre Körper aneinander, glühend vor Verlangen und Begierde. Er tauchte in sie, wie in eine Woge des Meeres und Hermine bewegte sich bereitwillig in seinem Takt und öffnete sich ihm ganz. Golden legte sich die Mittagssonne auf ihre glänzenden, erhitzten Körper, wobei Severus Haar bläulich schimmerte. Es hing ihm nass in der Stirn, doch es störte ihn nicht. Während er immer wieder in sie stieß und ihre Brüste dabei sachte mit Liebkosungen verwöhnte, war Hermine dem Höhepunkt nah. Sie stöhnte an seinem Ohr und knabberte immer wieder daran, was Severus fast an die Klippen seines Verstandes brachte. Seine Beherrschung war lange nicht mehr so auf die Probe gestellt worden und er verfluchte sich dafür, dass das Jahrelange Training in dieser Hinsicht für ihn nun zu einer Hürde geworden war. Zunehmend fühlte er, wie Hermine sich enger um ihn schloss und über den Rand des Verlangens sprang und er sie mit einigen harten Stößen mit riss. Erschöpft und schwer nach Atem ringend, legte er sich nun auf sie und genoss noch immer das berauschende Gefühl, welches wie ein schleichendes Gift seinen benebelten Verstand eroberte. Wenn es immer so war, sollte es doch bei Merlin niemals wieder aufhören. Sie würde nun ihm gehören, er hatte sich für sie entschieden. Noch immer war er sich zwar nicht im Klaren, was das genau für sie und ihn bedeutete, aber er war nun mehr als bereit, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.  
Zaghaft blickte sie ihn an und lächelte aufmunternd, wobei sie seinen Rücken und seinen Hintern liebevoll streichelte. Er ahnte bereits, dass sich dass hier auf flächendeckender Basis zu einer schweißtreibenden Sache entwickeln würde.  
„Können wir dass noch mal machen?", fragte sie ihn flüsternd und er rollte schmunzelnd mit seinen Augen.  
„Bei Merlin, Hermine!" Ein Lächeln rang sich über sein Gesicht und er prustete noch immer schwer atmend. „Gib mir bitte wenigstens einen Moment." Er schloss seine Augen, noch immer berauscht und außer Atem, sein Herz klopfte ihm laut in den Ohren und sie fragte nach einer Wiederholung. Und wenn es geht, so schien es ihm, direkt?! Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen. Leise schmunzelte er in sich hinein.  
„In Ordnung.", erwiderte sie leise, schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss den Augenblick.


	46. Chapter 46

**Huhuuu ihr...**

**Hach, ich hoffe, ihr hattet auch alle so erstklassige Ferien oder Urlaub, wie ich. **

**Sepsis:** Ein Kapitel übersehen? Is doch halb so wild. Hach ja, der arme, arme Harry. Wer wäre da nicht erschrocken, jemanden dabei zu überraschen. "prust" Für Hermine und Severus ist der Gedanke dieser Verlobung wohl noch nicht so ausgefeilt, zumal sie ja zeitweise doch in ein tiefes Beziehungsloch gefallen waren. Dazu aber mehr in diesem Kapitel.

**Celina-HP:** Uiiieee..., da hast du aber fleißig gelesen. Und so wie ich dass sehe, noch einiges vor dir. Dann noch viel Spaß. Hoffe, du bist auch weiterhin dabei.

**mija-ela:** So, Urlaub(verlängert wohlgemerkt), vorbei und bin gesund wieder gekommen. Ganz wie du gewünscht hast. So, zu deinem Kommi: Die Beiden haben erst einmal für klare Fronten gesorgt, dass stimmt schon. Aber ob dass auch wirklich reichen wird? Du wirst sehen. Ich mag das Nebulöse, wie du merkst. Hoffe, deine Ferien waren ebenfalls gut und bist gesund wieder gekommen.

**So ihr Süßen. Ich war in den Ferien auch fleißig und habe weiter geschrieben. Der Regen hat so gesehen auch sein Gutes, denn so habe ich zwei neue Kapitel fertig geschrieben. Ich arbeite gerade an Kapitel 56 und es läuft jetzt gaaanz langsam auf das Ende zu. Allerdings fehlen mir da noch so einige Übergänge, da die FF ja nun doch etwas umfassender geworden ist, als beabsichtigt. Hach, ihr werdet sehen, was ich meine, wenn es soweit ist. **

**Dieses Kapitel ist mija-ela und Sepsis gewidmet. Ihr seit die Besten und der Grund, warum ich weiter schreibe."knutscha"**

* * *

**Kapitel 46**

Als am Abend eine kleine Menschengruppe in der Kellerküche des Grimmauldplaces zusammen traf, herrschte ausgelassenes Treiben und Fred und George gaben einige ihrer kleinen Erfindungen zum Besten, was für die allgemeine Ermunterung verantwortlich war. Hermine fragte sich, wie die Beiden den Verlust ihrer Mutter verkrafteten und ihr Herz wurde schwer, wenn sie als Außenstehende daran dachte. Wie mussten sie sich da fühlen? Sie wollte sich erst gar nicht ausmalen, wie es war, seine Mutter zu verlieren. Hinzu kam noch der Verlust ihres Bruders, Ron, den sie zu Lebzeiten nur zu gerne mit ihren Späßen aufgezogen hatten. Doch im Moment war von Trauer nicht zu viel zu spüren und Hermine, als auch Harry, war über die kleine Aufheiterung mehr als dankbar. Alle, außer Severus. Sein Stimmungsbarometer schien irgendwo unauffindbar abhanden gekommen zu sein und auch, als Hermine ihn fragend ansah, blickte er nicht weniger mürrisch in die stimmungsvolle Runde. So wie Hermine vermutete, fühlte er sich fehl am Platz, da er mit niemanden der Anwesenden weiter Kontakt hatte, als vielleicht Strafarbeiten zu verteilen, in Fred und Georges Fall mit absoluter Sicherheit, Harry war noch immer nicht seine bevorzugte Wahl, wenn es darum ging, um ein vertrauliches Gespräch unter Freunden zu bitten und Remus war auch nicht unbedingt derjenige, der auf Severus Freunde-Liste, sollte es so etwas für ihn überhaupt geben, weit oben an erster Stelle stand.

Tonks hielt er nach wie vor für eine nervende Angelegenheit und McGonnagal schien noch immer nicht aus dem Kollegenstatus entlassen, zumal sie sich auch jetzt noch gegenseitig verbissen mit Nettigkeiten überhäuften. Aber wer stand denn überhaupt auf seiner imaginären Freunde Liste? Hatte er überhaupt Freunde, oder etwas, was dem im Entferntesten nahe kam? Eigentlich, so stellte Hermine gerade erdrückender weise fest, wusste sie erschreckend wenig über ihren Auserwählten. Bald würde es ernst werden, zumindest zum Schein, da sie sich nun offiziell ein eheliches Versprechen geben sollten. Unter Vorwand, um der übrigen Todesser habhaft zu werden, die, so hofften sie, in dieser trauten Runde über sie herein brechen würden, wie eine Heuschreckenplage.

Vor einer knappen Stunde hatte Hermine ihren Eltern per Eule von ihrem Vorhaben unterrichtet und sie informiert, dass sie am folgenden Tag gegen Nachmittag mit ihrem „Zukünftigen" erscheinen würde, um ihn vorzustellen. Selbst vor ihren Eltern sollte nicht erwähnt werden, dass die Verlobung inoffiziell ein geplanter Auftakt gegen die Todesser war. Zu sehr war man darauf bedacht, dem Schein genüge zu tun und jede Gefahr des Verrats entgegen zu wirken.

Hermine war bereits fürchterlich hibbelig, was ihre Eltern zu ihm sagen würden. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, was genau Severus zu dieser eigens verdonnerten Stille in gemütlicher Runde verleitete. Er trug eine düstere Miene zur Schau und war beim besten Willen nicht geneigt, sich an dieser lustigen Runde zu beteiligen. Sehr wahrscheinlich wäre dass wohl auch sonst der Fall gewesen, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war es ihm nicht zu verdenken, dass er sich sein Bild machte und sie sah es ihm nach, dass er in Gedanken versunken neben ihr saß. Schätzungsweise war es keinem Mann angenehm, seinen Schwiegereltern vorgestellt zu werden, doch jenen vorgestellt zu werden, die wahrscheinlich zum Einen genauso alt waren, wie er selbst, war nun nicht gerade der Auftakt zu einer freundschaftlichen Schwiegersohn - Schwiegereltern-Beziehung. Und zum anderen, war er auch rein äußerlich ganz gewiss nicht dass, was sich Eltern in der Regel für ihre Tochter aussuchen würden. Ganz abgesehen von seinem äußerst fragwürdigen Ruf, den sie allerdings nicht kennen dürften, da Hermine im Elternhaus so gut wie nie über die Zauberwelt sprach. Aber so wie sie ihre Eltern einschätzte, würden sie ihre Wahl akzeptieren. Sie vertrauten ihrer Tochter. Sie hoffte nur, sie würden ihm ebenso trauen.

Alles in Allem war Severus Snape im Augenblick nicht gerade zu beneiden, weshalb er sich auch kurz darauf empfahl und die fröhliche Runde verlassen wollte. Doch die Weasleyzwillinge, immer schon darauf bedacht, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit eine mental gezogene Anstaltslinie zu überschreiten, waren gerade in Fahrt und warfen ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer freundlich gemeinte Worte hinterher.  
„Professorchen…, etwa schon müde?", schmunzelnd sah Fred den schwarzhaarigen an und ein irres Blitzen in seinen Augen war Grund genug, um Severus vorsichtig werden zu lassen.  
„Lass ihn, Fred.", wandte Lupin ein und erntete ein süffisantes Grinsen seitens Georges.  
„Ich bin nicht Fred, Remus.", erwiderte George grinsend.  
Remus sah den Zwilling ein wenig skeptisch an, doch Fred und George waren nun einmal nicht zu unterscheiden, selbst deren Mutter, Molly, hatte da so ihre Schwierigkeiten gehabt.

„Danke, ich kann sehr wohl für mich selbst sprechen, Remus. Gute Nacht allerseits.", warf Severus spöttisch ein und wandte sich erneut zum Gehen, doch Fred, George, oder wer auch immer, ließ erneut einige Worte fallen, die den Tränkemeister noch im Gehen zurück hielten.  
„Wie sieht es aus, Professor, nehmen Sie denn Ihre Angetraute nicht mit?"

Allgemeines Schmunzeln machte die Runde, aber da die Verlobung eigentlich nur eine abgesprochene Sache war und von Severus und Hermines Beziehung niemand außer Minerva und Harry wusste, hielten sie das scheinbar für einen besonders gelungenen Witz.

Hermine und Severus lachten nicht. Selbst Harry und Minerva stand die Sprachlosigkeit im Gesicht geschrieben, und sie schluckten schwer, gespannt darauf, was Severus darauf erwidern würde. Ginny lachte hell und Tonks fiel mit ihrem Stuhl fast vor Lachen hinten über.  
Einen Moment glaubten alle, Severus würde wie eine riesige Fledermaus über alle drübergleiten, so wallte sein Umhang auf, als er sich zu ihnen umdrehte und so seine imaginären, schwarzen Flügel ausbreitete, doch weit gefehlt. Er setzte zwei Schritte auf den Weasleyspross zu und verschränkte nur bedrohlich seine Arme ineinander.  
„Zum Mitschreiben, Mr Weasley, ich bin weder Professor, noch Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise Rechenschaft schuldig." Dann wandte er sich an Hermine und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Kommst du, Schatz?"

Diesen letzten Satz hätte er sich getrost schenken können, dachte sich Hermine. Solch einen Auftritt mochte sie überhaupt nicht, doch scheinbar hatte diese kleine Einlage ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn Tonks fiel nun wirklich mit samt ihrem Stuhl um, Ginny verschluckte sich an einem nicht vorhandenen Gegenstand und hustete, sodass Harry ihr helfend auf den Rücken klopfte, während der andere Weasley vor Lachen auf den Tisch einschlug. Minerva missbilligte Severus Aktion, wobei ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen verdächtig bebten. Mit schmollendem Gesicht nahm Hermine seine gereichte Hand und beide entschwebten der fürchterlich lustigen Gesellschaft, denen in den kommenden dreißig Minuten der Gesprächsstoff nicht ausgehen dürfte, wenn sie Remus´ geschockten Gesichtsausdruck richtig einschätzte.

An dem obersten Treppenabsatz zu Hermines Zimmer angekommen, hielt sie verstimmt inne und blickte Severus bedrohlich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Sag mir doch bitte, was dieser Auftritt zu bedeuten hatte?" Ihre Stimmung war alles andere als beruhigend und Severus Alarmglocken standen auf Bereitschaft, doch er sah partout nicht ein, warum nicht auch er mal etwas zum Besten geben sollte und die Lacher immer nur auf der anderen Seite zu finden sein sollten.  
„Auftritt?! Ist es mir nicht gestattet, ebenso lustig zu sein, wie der restliche Haufen von Hohlköpfen, die dort unten in der Küche zusammen sitzen und kostbare Zeit mit sinnlosem Geschwafel verschwenden? Oder ist es dir einfach nur unangenehm, mit mir in direkter Verbindung gebracht zu werden?" Seine rechte Augenbraue hob sich stetig, während er auf jegliche Regungen ihrerseits achtete.  
Da war er wieder. Er tauchte nach nicht mal drei Stunden auf, einer der Gründe, warum er versucht hatte, ohne sie auszukommen, was ihm, Dank seines schwächlichen Zustandes nicht gelungen war. Dieser Grund nannte sich schlicht Beherrschung, welche er an manchen Tag der vergangenen Wochen verloren hatte, als er über ein Für oder Dagegen gegrübelt hatte, dieser Beziehung eine Chance zu geben.

Einen tiefen Eindruck hatte er dafür bereits bei seinen Hauselfen hinterlassen, wenn er in manch einer Stunde seine Zweifel hinuntergespült und zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Nun stand sie vor ihm, blickte ihn aus großen Augen an, in denen er am liebsten schon wieder versinken würde, doch sein Verstand hielt ihn zurück. Nicht aber sein Begehren.  
„Mir ist es nicht unangenehm, aber ich mochte die Art und Weise nicht, mit der du allen die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geschleudert hast. Glaubst du vielleicht, ich würde dich meinen Eltern vorstellen, wenn ich Bedenken hätte?" Sie rümpfte verstimmt ihre Nase und rollte mit ihren whiskyfarbenen Augen.  
Severus wirkte abweisend und verletzt.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, sag du es mir.", sprach er distinguiert.

Nun riss Hermine fast der Geduldsfaden, doch sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um ihm eine Hand beruhigend auf seine verschränkten Arme zu legen, während der Ghul über ihrem Zimmer ein wahres Fest zu veranstalten schien. Er wimmerte und klagte, dass es einem in den Gliedern schmerzte. Sie ignorierte den Störenfried und sah stattdessen Severus liebevoll an.  
„Ich liebe dich, dass habe ich dir vor nicht mehr als drei Stunden das letzte Mal gesagt. Glaubst du, daran hat sich seit dem etwas geändert?"  
Noch bevor Severus darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie Schritte auf den Stufen zu ihnen hinauf kommen und Tonks streckte ihren Kopf hinter der Ecke hervor.  
„Ich glaub es nicht. Mensch Leute, sucht euch doch ein Zimmer.", sprach sie belustigt und machte auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt.  
Hermine schmunzelte und auch auf Severus´ Gesicht legte sich ein Hauch von Schmunzeln, doch der Ernst in seinem Gesicht machte noch immer einen Großteil seiner Verfassung aus.  
„Du gewöhnst dich besser daran, dass es für andere gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, dass wir zusammen sind, andernfalls wird es in der nächsten Zeit die Zauberer wohl wie bei einer Epidemie dahinraffen, wie bei Drachenpocken." Hell klang ihre Stimme. Es war kein Vorwurf darin, oder Spott, so wie er es schon dutzend Mal erlebt hatte, wenn er in einer Frau mehr als nur eine Mätresse gesehen hatte.  
Nun schmunzelte auch offener und rückte ihr näher, bis er sie schließlich nah an sich heran zog und ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen hauchte.  
„Drachenpocken?", fragte er amüsiert nach. „Keine allzu schlechte Idee."

oooOOooo

Der morgige Tag machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er bereit war, sich einzugestehen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Hermine es schaffte, so unbefangen und glücklich am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen, und mit Minerva über die Verlobung zu diskutieren und zu planen, während ihn seine Vorstellungen über das heutige Treffen beinahe den letzten Funken Beherrschung raubten.

Natürlich, sie wollte schon ein wenig mitplanen, wenn es um ihre Verlobung ging, auch wenn es auch nur ein Vorwand war, um der verbliebenen Todessern habhaft zu werden. Inzwischen hatte Mundungus mit angrenzender Sicherheit seine Informationen weitergereicht und dafür verachtete Severus ihn mehr, als alles andere. Nicht, dass er das Verlangen hätte, dass diese Verlobung bis zum bitteren Ende…, nein, bitter war das ganze sicher nicht, also besser, durchgeführt wurde, doch wenn es für ihn irgendwann einmal in Frage kommen sollte, so wollte er Entscheidungsfreiheit in dieser Hinsicht haben, selbst aussuchen, wann es soweit wäre und seine Auserkorene selber fragen, ob sie ihn will. Wäre Hermine dafür eine Kandidatin? Er beobachtete sie unauffällig und musste sich zu seiner Wahl gratulieren und vergaß darüber sogar für einen Augenblick sein ungutes Gefühl, ihren Eltern zu begegnen. Sie war definitiv eine Kandidatin, was er noch nie so wirklich bedacht hatte. Vielleicht einmal in einer flüchtigen Sekunde, bis er den Gedanken als lästig und ziemlich unwahrscheinlich von sich geschüttelt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich noch nie über diesen Aspekt Gedanken gemacht und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, gab es dazu auch noch nie wirklichen Anlass. Nun quasi vor vollendeten Tatsachen gestellt zu werden, entsprach nicht gerade seinen Vorstellungen von einer solchen Bindung. Diese ganze Idee…, Minerva, diese alte Schachtel…

Es hätte durchaus Albus´ Idee sein können. Wenn er nicht hundertprozentig wüsste, dass er ihn vor Monaten eigens, im Auftrag von Albus selbst, hatte töten müssen, hätten diese Ideen ihm gut zu Gesicht gestanden. Gerade, als sie über die Wahl von Hermines Kleid sprachen, wurde auch Severus hellhörig und lauschte ihrem Gespräch.  
„Aber du kannst auf einer Verlobung unmöglich in dieser Aufmachung erscheinen, Hermine. Vergiss nicht, du und Severus, ihr seid an diesem Tag die Hauptpersonen.", sprach die Minerva mit gerümpfter Nase und bedachte die Jüngere neben sich mit einer gewissen Spur Missfallen.  
„Ich hege langsam die Befürchtung, Minerva, dass du in dieses Ereignis mehr interpretierst, als eigentlich gedacht war." Hermine griff sich seelenruhig ihre Tasse Kaffee, während sie sprach und Severus hatte den nötigen Anstand, seiner ehemalige Kollegin bei diesem Vorwurf feist ins Gesicht zu grinsen, und Hermine zu diesem hervorragenden Treffer zu beglückwünschen.

„Ich sehe das ähnlich, Minerva. Diese Zeremonie wird im engen Kreis abgehalten, um so wenige wie möglich der Gefahr auszusetzen. Wenn du eine Verlobung im eigentlichen Sinne wünscht, dann such dir gefälligst einen eigenen Mann, der bei diesem Hokuspokus mitmacht.", antwortete Severus kühl.  
„Es wird doch wohl noch erlaubt sein, Wünsche und Anregungen zu äußern?", fragte McGonnagal spitz und sah beide fragend an.  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe in der Küche und bis auf das Wasserplätschern in einer Ecke, wo Kreacher Geschirr sich selbst spülen ließ, war nichts zu hören.  
„Minerva", warf Hermine ein. „natürlich darfst du, nur solltest du bedenken, dass diese Verlobung nur einem Ziel dient und dieses Ziel sollten wir nicht außer Acht lassen."  
Die Ältere nickte verdrießlich und schlürfte ohne eine weitere Bemerkung missgelaunt ihren Tee.

oooOOooo

Der Nachmittag kam erschreckend schneller, als es Severus lieb gewesen war. Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, den Grimmauldplace per Apparation zu verlassen. Hermines Elternhaus war vorübergehend mit starken Schutzzaubern und Bannen ausgestattet worden, falls einige Todesser auf die Idee kommen sollten, ihnen einen erinnerungswürdigen Besuch abzustatten. Nun standen sie beide Hand in Hand im Hinterhof des Hauptquartiers und Hermine nickte ihm ermutigend zu, was er mürrisch zur Kenntnis nahm. Schmunzelnd apparierte sie sich beide in den Garten ihrer Eltern.  
Als Severus zuletzt diesen Ort betreten hatte, war er verletzt und auf der Flucht gewesen. Er fragte sich, was sich seit dem geändert hatte. Na ja, verletzt war er zwar nicht, aber kam seine Nervosität nicht dem gleich, was damals seine Verletzung gewesen war?  
„Kommst du, Severus?", fragte Hermine ihn und war bereits zwei Schritte vorgegangen, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht folgte und stattdessen ehrfürchtig zum Haus hinaufsah.  
„Hmpf", grummelte er vor sich hin und folgte ihr Richtung Haus.  
„Sie werden dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." Ihr Lachen klang hell und begeistert, als Hermine ihn um den Hauseigenen Pool führte. „Sie sind ziemlich aufgeschlossen, weißt du?"  
Severus war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob ihre Eltern „_so_" aufgeschlossen waren und straffte seine Schultern, als Hermine an der Hintertür klopfte.  
Sein Magen bestand aus einem einzigen Klumpen und seine Hände fühlten sich unangenehm zittrig an.

_Zum Teufel aber auch! Da hast du Jahrelang dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und den fürchterlichsten aller Kreaturen deinen Kopf hingehalten und nun hast du Bedenken ihre Eltern kennen zu lernen! _  
Hermine ergriff seine Hand und sah zu ihm auf.  
„Sie sind nett, du wirst schon sehen.", sprach sie ermunternd und im nächsten Moment erklangen aufgeregte Stimmen, die sich der Hintertür näherten.  
_Augen zu und durch, Severus._  
„Hermine, Schatz.", rief eine weibliche Stimme, gefolgt von einer männlichen, die ebenfalls voller Enthusiasmus klang. „Jane, sie ist da…, endlich!"  
Zwei freudestrahlende Menschen tauchten hinter der Glastür auf und ließen Hermine und Severus ein, wobei Severus deutlich den prüfenden Blick ihrer Eltern auf sich spürte. Bei Merlin! Fühlte sich glücklich sein etwa so an? Er zweifelte stark daran.  
„Mom, Dad! Oh ist das schön euch zu sehen!"  
Umarmungen und Beteuerungen wurden ausgetauscht, während sich Severus das Schauspiel aus einer anderen Perspektive ansah. Der Perspektive einer seltsamen Erscheinung, eines in die Jahre gekommenen Schwiegersohnes, an dessen Händen das Blut unzähliger Menschen haftete. Seine Zweifel wurden noch größer, als sie ohnehin schon waren.  
Seine Sinne vernahmen gerade noch, dass Hermine ihn namentlich vorstellte und ihm Hände gereicht wurden, die er wie hypnotisch entgegen nahm, wobei er einen Blumenstrauß aus dem Nichts erscheinen ließ und ihn Hermines Mutter überreichte.  
„Es freut uns, Sie kennen zu lernen..., äh, wie sagtest du noch, Hermine? Snape?" Hermines Vater wandte sich zu seiner Tochter, doch noch bevor Hermine hätte antworten können, sprach Severus: „Nennen Sie mich Severus, Sir."

Kurz darauf fanden sie sich im Hausinneren wieder, welches Severus nur noch vage in Erinnerung hatte, weil er bei seinem letzten Besuch andere Prioritäten gesetzt hatte, als dass er auf die Ausstattung, oder den Geschmack, der Grangers Acht gegeben hätte. Das Leben als Zahnärzte schien ertragreich zu sein, denn die Grangers lebten nicht schlecht für Muggel oder sogar Zaubererverhältnisse. Sie lebten zwar nicht feudal, aber doch durchaus gehobenen Standard, würde er einfach mal behaupten. Der Boden im gesamten Haus war mit dunklem, geschliffenem Fischgrätenparkett ausgelegt, dunkles Kirschholz rahmte das Ensemble ein, welches von geschmackvollen Möbeln ergänzt wurde. Die Kaffeetafel war im Speisezimmer gedeckt worden, aus dem es herrlich nach duftendem Kaffee roch. Er verfluchte sich für seine mangelnde Courage und nahm auf dem ihm dargebotenen Stuhl Platz. Hermine platzierte sich direkt neben ihn und legte ihm unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf sein Bein. Zur Beruhigung, wie er vermutete. Als wenn ihm dass helfen würde!

Das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall, denn sein Verlangen nach dieser jungen, ungewöhnlichen Hexe war von neuem angestachelt und er war bemüht sich dennoch nichts anmerken zu lassen und versuchte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, was ihm aber nicht gelingen mochte, aber stattdessen zu einer komischen Fratze mutierte. Hermines Mutter sah ihn derart seltsam an, dass er in dieser Hinsicht keinen Versuch mehr startete und stattdessen seine übliche Miene zur Schau trug. Reserviert, kühl, mit einem Hauch von Überlegenheit.  
„Was sagtest du noch gleich, Hermine, ist der Beruf von Severus?" Warf Hermines Vater der Konversation bemüht ein und blickte von seiner Tochter zu ihrem Angebeteten, den er stirnrunzelnd musterte.  
Severus sah es ihm nach.  
„Hm ja, wie soll ich es erklären, ohne zu weit auszuschweifen? Er ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke, allerdings im Moment ohne Anstellung."  
_Spätestens jetzt bist du ein für allemal unten durch, Severus. Ein solcher Verehrer, der zudem noch arbeitslos ist! Eine hervorragende Wahl, Hermine! _  
„Aha.", war die knappe Antwort ihres Vaters, der ihn nun für keinen Moment mehr aus den Augen zu verlieren schien.  
_Lieber Merlin, wenn sich irgendwo für mich ein Loch im Universum offenbart, bitte erlöse mich!_

Hermines Mutter war da scheinbar offener und Severus mochte sie schon jetzt. Sie war ihrer Tochter außerordentlich ähnlich und dass nicht nur rein äußerlich. Sie trug ihre Haare in einem geordneten Knoten und sehr gepflegte Kleidung. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig anders, aber ansonsten eindeutig Hermines Mutter.  
„Darf ich Ihnen ein Stück Kuchen auftragen, Severus?", fragte sie freundlich und machte sich bereits am Kuchen zu schaffen.  
„Gern, danke."  
„Weißt du, Dad, er ist erst seit kurzem nicht mehr im Dienst." Versuchte Hermine zu ergänzen, doch offenbar blieb der dunkelhaarige Mann neben Hermine für ihn ein Objekt, welches besser erst einmal beobachtet gehörte.  
„Warum haben Sie Ihren Beruf aufgegeben, Severus?", fragte Hermines Mutter, die sich ihm als Jane vorstellte, während sie ihre Lippen an ihre Tasse setzte.  
Severus´ Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Wie sollte er ihnen erklären, warum er seinen Job an den Nagel gehangen hat, ohne ihnen Näheres von seinem Dilemma zu erzählen?  
„Ungünstige Augenblicke erforderten meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und ließen sich nicht mehr mit meinem Beruf integrieren."

Eine kleine verräterische Schweißperle bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er sah noch immer kein Ende dieser apokalyptischen Zusammenkunft.  
_So kann man es auch nennen._, dachte Hermine und musste sich, ob der Situation und der vergangenen, doch folgeschweren Monate, dennoch ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
„Ist es wegen diesem schlimmen Mann gewesen?", fragte Hermines Mutter, doch Severus und auch Hermine wussten, dass sie mit diesem „schlimmen Mann" niemanden geringeres als Voldemort persönlich meinte.  
„Ja, Mom. Severus hat seinen Beruf geopfert, um diesen Mann zu beseitigen."  
Nun wurde auch Hermines Vater hellhörig.  
„Soll das etwa heißen, er ist nicht mehr? Ist tot?"

Unglauben machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes breit, aber Severus hatte bereits solch eine Reaktion erwartet. Muggel gingen in der Regel mit solchen Neuigkeiten nicht gerade leichtfertig um, wenn jemand aus dem Weg geschafft, oder besser gesagt, wie bei den Barbaren, ausgeschaltet wird.  
„Ja, Dad. Das war vor etwa fünf Monaten.", erwiderte Hermine und sah Severus stolz von der Seite an, aber was sie sah, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl und er tat ihr unendlich leid. Wie schrecklich musste er sich fühlen, fragte sie sich. „Aber ich habe euch doch von diesem Ereignis berichtet."  
„Sagen Sie, Severus, und wie finanzieren Sie seit dem Ihren Lebensunterhalt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Hermines Vater schien wirklich darauf bedacht, Severus auf den Zahn zu fühlen und er machte seine Sache gut, befand Severus und schwitzte weiterhin.  
„Natürlich dürfen Sie, Sir. Der Zufall will es, dass ich in ein wohlhabendes Haus geboren wurde, sodass es mir erlaubt ist, meinem Beruf für einige Zeit fern zu bleiben."  
Nun hellte sich die Miene des Schwiegervaters in Spe auf und Überraschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Zumindest schien er seine Tochter in finanzieller Hinsicht abgesichert zu sehen, was für ihn offenbar nicht irrelevant war.  
Severus Schweißperlen verschwanden für einen Moment und er atmete erleichtert auf.  
_Immerhin einen Pluspunkt scheine ich zu besitzen_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf und erleichtert widmete er sich nun seinem gereichten Kuchen, den er köstlich fand.  
Diese gelockerte Szenerie hielt sich noch für etwa eine dreiviertel Stunde, in der sich Severus zum wiederholten Male fragte, warum er sich das alles angetan hatte und verfluchte sich aufs Übelste für seine schwachen Nerven.  
Nun kam die alles entscheidende Frage und wenn er ehrlich war, so hatte er schon seit Beginn ihres Besuches darauf gewartet. Sie schwebte im Raum und man hätte eigentlich sein Herz laut rebellieren hören müssen, doch es blieb für alle unsichtbar und Merlin sei Dank auch unhörbar.  
„Hermine, Schatz. Sag, warum habt ihr es denn so eilig mit der Verlobung? Bist du etwa schwanger?" Fast beiläufig stellte Jane Granger diese Frage und schenkte sich beiläufig Kaffee nach, doch Severus hatte sich dabei an seinem Kaffee verschluckt und hustete nun leise vor sich hin.

„Nein, Mum, bin ich nicht." Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Hermine ihnen am liebsten die Wahrheit sagen, doch sie besann sich kurz darauf wieder. Severus fühlte mit ihr. Wie mochte es für sie sein, ihren Eltern so eine Geschichte aufzutischen, wo er, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, wenn er denn jemals Kinder haben würde, seinen Schwiegersohn ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen würde.  
Nun sah Hermines Vater ihn wieder mit diesem seltsamen Blick an, als wollte er ihn fragen, ob Severus es so eilig hatte, weil seine Lebensuhr doch wohl schon gehörig tickte. Severus ignorierte es und ließ lieber Hermine reden.  
„Was haben wir denn zu verlieren, Mom? Warum sollten wir es nicht tun?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz."

Dieser Nachmittag, oh wie hatte er sich davor gefürchtet und nun wusste er auch warum.  
Hermine wischte sich ihren Mund mit einer Stoffservierte ab und blickte nun mit festem Blick zu ihrer Mutter herüber.  
„Hättest du es damals wirklich ausschließen können, dass das mit dir und Dad funktioniert?"  
Jane Granger schüttelte ihren Kopf und musterte ihre Tochter noch immer interessiert.  
„Wer kann dass schon wissen.", sprach sie prustend und blickte lächelnd zu ihrem Mann herüber.  
„Siehst du, das haben wir uns ebenfalls gedacht. Wir sind jetzt seit fast vier Monaten zusammen und es hat sehr gut funktioniert. Also worauf sollen wir noch warten?"  
Es ging Hermine bei diesem Disput offenbar nicht gut und er bedauerte es, dass sie ihre Eltern so an der Nase herum führen musste.

„Ihr seid schon seit vier Monaten zusammen?", warf ihr Vater ein und beteiligte sich nun ebenfalls wieder an diesem Gespräch. „Was hat euch aufgehalten, uns davon in Kenntnis zu setzen?"  
Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Severus´, die scheinbar verkrampft in einer Servierte fest hing und gewaltsam aus ihr befreit werden musste, und lächelte ihn an.  
„Severus wollte es schon vor zwei Monaten, aber ich hatte so entsetzlich viel zu tun."  
Er glaubte fast, er hätte sich verhört, und blickte fassungslos zu ihr herüber. Fast war er versucht zu glauben, dass sie eine Meisterin der Schauspielkunst sei und er sich in den kommenden Wochen, Monaten oder vielleicht Jahren, besser wappnen sollte.

Am Ende dieser wilden Fahrt in Form eines eigentlich eher harmlosen Kaffeetrinkens, verabschiedeten sich die Vier voneinander und Hermine wurde noch einmal herzlich von ihren Eltern gedrückt, während Severus einen steifen Händedruck erhielt. Was konnte noch Schlimmeres passieren, fragte er sich.

**TBC**

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. **

**PS: Habe eben entdeckt, dass diese FF sogar Leser in Australien hat. "Vor Freude im Zimmer auf und ab hüpft"**


	47. Chapter 47

**Huuuhuuu ihr Süßen...**

Meine Güte, ist es doch schon so lange her, mit dem neuen Kapitel? (schäm) Na ja, lange rede kurzer Sinn - Doppelte Schichten, kein Privatleben und Kranksein war auch keine Zeit für. Kurz gesagt - Arbeit lässt grüßen.(augen rollt)

**Sepsis:** Jeder dass, was er verdient. (grinst) Na ja, in Severus' Situation wollte ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht wirklich stecken, da konnte er Hermines Hilfe schlecht ablehnen. Australien fand ich auch hammer! (grinst)

**lufa:** Ooohhh, schön dass du dich nun auch zu uns gesellst und die Geschichte weidergefunden hast. (zwinker) Dank dir für dein Lob.(runter geht wie Öl/grinst) Tja, ob diese Verlobung auch für Hermine und Severus ein Fake ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln, aber dessen sind sie sich zum Teil selber noch nicht so sicher. Hm ja, mit Severus läuft es eben nicht immer reibungslos ab. (grinst)

**ritaskeeta: **(lacht) Hm ja, und weiß Merlin noch wo alles...(lol) Wahrscheinlich werde ich lediglich hier auf dieser Seite diese Geschichte weiter leben lassen. Bei HP-Fans ist die Nachfrage für dieses Pairing nicht gerade hoch. (schulter zuck) Der Schwiegervater in Spe musste doch irgendwie auf diesen Schwiegersohn reagieren. Hermines Eltern sind schon ziemlich offen für die Welt der Zauberer, aber deren Güte und Veständnis grenzt wahrscheinlich auch irgendwo.

**mija-ela: **Ja natürlich...(nickt) Ich sitz immer wie ein grinsendes Honigkuchenpferd vom Lappi, wenn ich dein/eurer Feedback lese. Zu deiner indirekten Frage: Nein, soweit, dass Hermine und Severus diese Verlobung gewollt hätten, sind sie beide nicht. Dafür ist ihre Beziehung einfach zu verworren und Ereignissen bestückt gewesen. Für dein Lob lass dich mal herzlich knuddeln(drück). Freue mich, dass dir Geschichte weiterhin so gut gefällt.

So, nun geht es aber weiter, nachdem sich schon wieder so eine lange Pause eingeschlichen hat.

Diese Kapitel widme ich diesmal **lufa**, dich diese Geschichte wieder gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht so auffällig?(grinst über beide Ohren)

Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

LG, Jane

* * *

**Kapitel 47**

Noch am selben Abend spürte Hermine zum ersten Mal, wie schrecklich in sich gekehrt Severus wirklich sein konnte. Er sprach nicht über den vergangenen Nachmittag, obwohl Hermine ihm versicherte, dass ihre Eltern doch sehr passabel reagiert hatten, dafür dass sie praktisch aus dem nichts einen Schwiegersohn vorgesetzt bekamen. Offenbar war Severus da anderer Ansicht, aber sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen müssen.

Gemeinsam verbrachten sie den Abend in der hauseigenen Bibliothek, wo Hermine einige interessante Bücher fand, welche Severus allerdings bedeutungsvoll betrachtete.  
„Keine leichte Lektüre." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und blätterte interessiert in ihrem Buch herum.  
Kreacher, der den Kamin wieder zum brennen gebracht hatte, verließ den gemütlich, warmen Raum mit einigen gemurmelten Beleidigungen, doch keiner der Beiden interessierte sich für ihn. Hermine, weil ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher nun einmal unumstößlich war und Severus, weil er die Buchwahl der jungen Frau begutachtete.

„Wieso? Was ist denn mit dem Buch?" Hermine horchte interessiert auf. Ihr Interesse war geweckt.  
Ein Scheit barst laut krachend und spuckte leuchtende Funken aus, während Hermines schemenhafter Schatten an der Wand wanderte, als sie sich in ihrem Ohrensessel aufrichtete.  
„Die Blacks waren dafür bekannt, mehr als nur Interesse an den dunklen Künsten zu hegen und dieses Buch hier" Er legte einen bedeutungsschweren Blick auf den Einband. „zeugt davon, wie weit ihr Interesse wirklich reichte. Es ist ziemlich alt, und doch beinhaltet es eine Reihe der merkwürdigsten, dunklen Tränke. Mal mehr, mal weniger hilfreich.", sprach er gelassen und schlug das Buch wieder zu. Er stellte es zurück an seinen Platz und blickte auf Hermine hinab, offenbar im Begriff, dieses Thema, samt Buch, nicht mehr zur Debatte kommen zu lassen. Sie dagegen, schien an seinen Lippen festzukleben.

Es amüsierte ihn immer wieder, wie sie jede Information wie ein Schwamm in sich aufsaugte. Zu gerne hätte er sie als Praktikantin den Gepflogenheiten des Tränke Brauens näher gebracht, ihr von den tiefen Geheimnissen und deren wechselhaften Wirkungen berichtet. Ihr enormer Wissensdurst und ihre Lernfähigkeit, wären nach all den Jahren ein Quell der Freude. Doch nun, da er nicht einmal mehr selbst über ein geeignetes Labor verfügte, - warum eigentlich nicht, fragte er sich noch im selben Moment- stellte sich erst gar nicht die Frage, ob er oder sie das in Erwägung zogen. Und überhaupt, schließlich hatte er Sorge getragen, dass sie bei einem renommierten Tränkemeister ein Praktikumsjahr absolvieren konnte, mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihr Studium beginnen zu können. Scheinbar hatte der Tränkemeister noch keinen Kontakt zu ihr aufgenommen, denn sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich vor lauter Aufregung ohne Unterlass darüber geplappert.

„Warum stellst du es zurück?", fragte sie ihn und bohrte ihre Augen tief in seine, wobei sich Severus bemühte, sein Schmunzeln unter Kontrolle zu halten und hinter einer Fassade aus leichter Überheblichkeit zu verstecken. Hatte er eigentlich jemals in diesem Ausmaß Freude und Leid zur gleichen Zeit empfunden? So, wie es ihm erging, seit dem er mit ihr zusammen war? Wohl kaum. Leid hatte er empfunden, eigentlich mehr als es für ein einziges Leben erträglich sein sollte, aber Freude und in diesem Ausmaß? Dieses Empfinden war ihm bisher befremdlich vorgekommen und nicht erreichbar, und nach all den Jahren, irgendwann auch nicht mehr erstrebenswert.  
„Glaub mir, dieses Buch ist nichts für dich. Noch nicht."  
Deutlich konnte er ihren Missmut wegen seiner Worte erkennen, und dennoch atmete sie gelassen durch und bohrte fleißig weiter.  
„So? Wieso glaubst du das?"  
Nun war es an Severus, tief Atem zu holen und er legte Hermine beide Hände auf ihren Schultern, wobei er sie eindringlich ansah.

„Glaub mir, die dunklen Künste sind gefährlich. Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass sie einen gewissen Reiz haben, aber dass ist es, was sie so gefährlich macht." Seine Hände legten sich nun an ihre Wangen und er kam ihr noch näher, wobei er sie eindringlich ansah. „Versprich mir, dass du dich, wenn überhaupt, erst ausreichend ausbilden lässt, ehe du dich den dunklen Künsten widmen wirst."  
Sorge und Wissen um die Gefahren mischten sich in seiner Stimme und seine dunklen Augen, in denen Hermine immer wieder aufs Neue versank, waren so unergründlich, wie nie zuvor.  
„Ich verspreche es", sprach sie stockend, noch ehe sie überhaupt realisierte, dass es aus ihrem Mund kam.  
Er hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab, um in einem der Sessel mit einem Buch zu versinken. Hermine sah ihm hinterher und seufzte tief auf. Noch niemals hatte sich jemand solche Sorgen um sie gemacht, ihre Eltern mal ausgenommen. Ihre Freunde, ja, Sorgen hatte sie sich auch gemacht, aber doch irgendwie anders, als er. Doch warum hatte sie ihm so schnell ihr Wort gegeben, die dunklen Künste vorerst auf Eis zu legen? War es, weil sie ihm und seinem enormen Wissen vertraute? Wahrscheinlich.

Am späteren Abend, nachdem das Feuer im Kamin beinahe heruntergebrannt war, klopfte es und Kreacher stand mit einer kleinen Schriftrolle in der Tür.  
„Eine Eule brachte dieses Pergament für Miss Granger."

_Schlammblut…, Verräter unseres Herrn!_, grummelte er leise vor sich hin, aber Hermine verstand nur einige Brocken davon. Doch Harry, der hinter dem Elfen stand, fauchte ihn unvermittelt an, denn er hatte alles Wort für Wort verstanden.  
„Ich verbiete dir, so über Hermine zu reden, Kreacher! In diesem Haus wird niemand mit diesen Worten betitelt! Und nun verschwinde!"

Wütend wie eine Harpyie stand Harry im Türrahmen und blickte erbost auf seinen Elfen hinunter, den Sirius ihm, mit samt diesem schrecklichem Haus, vererbt hatte. Der Hauself senkte ein wenig seinen Kopf und verließ flüsternd den Raum. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er seine Verwünschungen in Zukunft noch leiser flüstern würde.  
Langsam entrollte Hermine die Pergamentrolle, nachdem sie noch einmal einen strafenden Blick auf Harry geworfen hatte und ihre Augen flogen nur so über das bräunliche Blatt Pergament.

Plötzlich stieß sie einen kleinen erstickten Aufschrei aus, schlug sich ihre Hand vor den Mund und riss ihre Augen weit auf. Sie ließ sich wie ein Sack Mehl in einen der Sessel fallen, das Pergament noch immer in den Händen halten und grinsend, als hätte sie einen ungemein lustigen Witz zugeflüstert bekommen.  
„Was ist passiert, Mine?" Harry war mit drei Schritten bei ihr und sah sie besorgt an, doch Hermine schüttelte nur mit ihrem Kopf, nicht fähig sich zu artikulieren und verräterische Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
„So sag doch, was ist los mit dir?! Ist es etwas Schlimmes?" Langsam wurde Harry unruhig und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Snape herüber, der sich nun ebenfalls neben ihnen gesellte, und genau wie Harry, ahnungslos war, was geschehen war.  
„Hermine?" Severus' raue Stimme schien zu ihr durchzurinnen, wie kühles Wasser im felsigen Gestein. Jede einzelne Pore erreichte sie und vermochte sie aus ihrer Starre hervorzuholen.

Mit schwimmenden Augen sah sie zu ihm auf und fiel ihm abrupt in die Arme und schniefte herzzerreißend. Harry sah ein wenig betreten zur Seite, aber noch immer blieb er, um ihr bei ihrem Problem beistehen zu können. So seltsam hatte sich seine Freundin noch nie aufgeführt.  
Ein wenig mit diesem emotionalen Ausbruch überfordert, tätschelte Severus Hermine steif über den Rücken, was sicher auch an Harrys Gegenwart lag und schon bald hatte sie sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass sie freudestrahlend in die Gesichter der beiden Männer blickte. Ratlose Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen und sie lachte freudestrahlend, wobei sie sich einige Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich habe einen Praktikumsplatz!", rief sie erfreut aus. Harry freute sich mit ihr und drückte sie an sich. Severus dagegen, wusste natürlich von diesem Arrangement, zumal er die Fäden hierfür selbst in seinen Händen gehalten hatte, und blickte schmunzelnd zur Seite.  
„Mensch, Mine, freut mich für dich.", sprach Harry erleichtert, zumal dass nun wirklich keine schlimmen Nachrichten waren.  
„Ja, ich freue mich auch." Sie sah sich nach Severus um und runzelte ein wenig ihre Stirn.  
„Severus? Hast du gehört? Ich habe einen Praktikumsplatz. Ist das nicht wunderbar?"  
Er wandte sich erst gar nicht zu ihr um, sondern widmete sich wieder seinem Buch und machte es sich wieder in seinem Sessel bequem.  
„Ja, sehr gut.", sprach er mit knappen Nicken in ihre Richtung und las seelenruhig weiter.  
Hermine spürte regelrecht, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, ebenso wie schon am späten Nachmittag, als sie von ihren Eltern zurückgekommen waren. Würde es jetzt immer so sein, wenn sie an gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen teilnehmen würden, oder gar wie jetzt, ein freudiges Ereignis statt fand? Manchmal verstand sie ihn einfach nicht. Was war so schwer daran, sich zu freuen?  
Zuerst einmal wollte sie sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Später war immer noch Zeit, um sich mit ihm deshalb auseinander zu setzen, denn im Moment machte er ihr nicht den Anschein, als dass er bereit war, mit ihr über irgendetwas zu sprechen.

oooOOooo

Schließlich kam der Tag der Entscheidung, oder wie er liebevoll von Harry genannt wurde: „Der Tag, an dem Alpträume wahr werden."

Selbst durch Hermines Warnung, ihn notfalls auch hinterrücks erstarren zu lassen, zeigte keine nennenswerte Änderung und so war es schließlich Severus' Eingebung zu verdanken, dass Harry sich nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall bei seiner morgendlichen Toilette, jede weitere dumme Bemerkung verkniff. Harry rieb sich immer wieder seinen Hintern, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte und Severus war es ein diebisches Vergnügen, es zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Auch auf Hermines eindringliches Fragen, weshalb er sich plötzlich so seltsam verhielt, gab er keine Antwort und schwieg sich vehement aus.

Für die eigentliche Feier war ein abseits gelegener Ort vorgesehen, der immer wieder gerne für solche Zeremonien genutzt wurde, aber wegen seiner inzwischen doch leicht heruntergekommenen Kapelle, eher nur in Ausnahmefällen genutzt wurde. Dieses Ereignis war ein Ausnahmefall, soviel war sicher.  
Zwei Frauen standen hinter Hermine, und beobachteten, wie Ginny ihrer Freundin ins Kleid half und es anschließend arrangierte.

„Wenn ich und Remus jemals heiraten…", warf Tonks träumerisch ein, wurde jedoch unliebsam von Minerva unterbrochen.  
„Ich könnte mich noch im Nachhinein für diesen absurden Vorschlag ohrfeigen!", sprach Minerva mit hängendem Kopf, doch Tonks, wie auch Ginny, hatten kein Interesse für dieses sentimentale Gefasel der Älteren übrig und sahen Hermine bewundernd an.  
„Du siehst toll aus, Herm.", sagte Ginny, die gerade noch einmal an Hermines brombeerfarbenem Kleid herum zupfte und ihre Freundin nun unverhohlen musterte. „Bist du dir eigentlich sicher, was du da tust?"  
Hermine, die im Moment nur Augen für das herrliche Collier übrig hatte, welches Minerva ihr für diesen Tag besorgt hatte und dieses gerade anlegen wollte, war nicht bewusst, dass sie über Severus sprach.  
„Nein, keine Ahnung wie sich das Ding hier schließen lässt."  
Genervt rollte Ginny mit ihren Augen und half Hermine nun das Collier anzulegen.  
„Dass meine ich nicht!", murmelte sie verstimmt. „Ich rede von der überdimensionalen Fledermaus, die heute ein Teil von dir werden wird, falls alles schief läuft, was schief zu laufen geht!", sprach sie leicht verärgert und musterte ihre Freundin im Spiegel.  
„Wie?" Abrupt hob Hermine ihren Kopf und sah ihre langjährige Freundin an. „Oh, ach das. Aber du weißt doch warum, Ginny."  
„Halte mich nicht für dumm, Hermine!" Verärgert, dass ihre Freundin sie nie in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte, war Ginny verständlicher Weise übellaunig. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du und er…, ach, du weißt schon…"  
Tonks Wangen färbten sich vor Neugier rot, aber Minerva beschloss, dass sie nun eindeutig genug gehört hatte und zog die verdatterte Metamorph hinter sich her und verließ den Raum mit einem wissendem Nicken in Hermines Richtung. Die Tür schloss sich lautstark, aber als Hermine Ginny ansah, wartete diese noch immer geduldig, wenn auch lauernd, auf eine Antwort ihrer Freundin.

„Ich verstehe es ja selbst kaum, Gin", rechtfertigte sich Hermine und senkte ihren Blick für einen Moment. „Ich wollte es dir sagen, aber alles in mir wehrte sich dagegen, es sogar mir selbst einzugestehen. Wie glaubst du, sollte ich da anderen glaubhaft versichern, dass ich mehr in ihm sah, ihn liebe?"  
Schnaubend verzog Ginny eine Grimasse und rollte mit ihren Augen, was Hermine sonst eigentlich immer zum Schmunzeln veranlasste, aber im Augenblick war ihr überhaupt nicht nach Schmunzeln, Lachen oder irgendeiner anderen emotionalen, fröhlichen Gestik zu Mute.  
„Ist dir eigentlich mal in den Sinn gekommen, was diese Schein-Verlobung für dich bedeutet, wenn die Todesser nicht eingreifen?" Langsam zog Ginny sich hinter Hermine zurück. „Oh Hermine, ich hoffe für dich, dass du es dir wirklich gut überlegt hast, andernfalls hast du den Miesepeter ein ganzes Jahr lang an den Hacken."  
Geschäftig räumte Ginny einige ungenutzte Haarnadeln beiseite und beobachtete dabei genau ihre Freundin, die so sicher wirkte, wie Ginny an den Weihnachtsmann glaubte.

„Du glaubst ja nicht, wie ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe. Aber letzten Endes war es zwecklos. Nicht die Verlobung…, nein, dass meine ich nicht, denn sie ist nur Mittel zum Zweck.", seufzte Hermine und setzte sich auf einem nahe gelegenen Stuhl und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ich meine ihn. Du kennst ihn"  
„Flüchtig", warf Ginny ironisch ein, sodass Hermine nun doch lachen musste.  
„Ich meine es ernst, verdammt ernst, Ginny. In den Monaten, in denen er untergetaucht war, hat er dafür gesorgt, dass mein Leben nicht durch die verbliebenen Todesser in Gefahr war und sie nicht mal auf die Idee kamen, dass wir ein Paar sind. Was ich, ehrlich gesagt, bis dahin auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Ich dachte, er wollte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, nachdem ich ihm seinen Beweis beschafft hatte, der letzten Endes nicht einmal für seine Freilassung gesorgt hat. Aber als ich ihn dann wieder sah..."  
Ein wenig tat ihr Hermine Leid. Ginny hatte ja nicht einmal ansatzweise geahnt, welches Martyrium Hermine nach dem Endkampf durchgemacht hatte.

„Du meinst also, bis zu dem Zusammentreffen bei der Ordensverleihung habt ihr euch nicht wieder gesehen?", fragte Ginny und wirkte wirklich verblüfft.  
Hermine nickte betrübt, wobei sie ihren Kopf gesenkt hielt. Noch immer waren die Erinnerungen an diese schmerzvollen Monate frisch und nicht verarbeitet.  
„Ja. Wir haben uns vier Monate lang nicht gesehen, weil er es für das Beste hielt."  
Prustend blieb Ginny stehen und räumte einige Schleifen in einen Korb.  
„Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, die Uni würde dich zu sehr fordern. Meine Güte, war ich blöd!" Nun setzte sich auch Ginny auf einen Stuhl neben Hermine und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.  
„Gib nicht dir die Schuld daran, Gin. Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen."  
„Du hattest genug Sorgen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir eine große Hilfe gewesen wäre. Zumal es um Snape geht." Scheinbar war diese Vorstellung für Ginny noch immer äußerst suspekt, doch sie versuchte Hermine wenigstens zu verstehen.

Mit warmen Strahlen trat die Nachmittagssonne in den Raum und erleuchtete ihn in einen rotgoldenen Ort, an dem Hermine sich im Augenblick sehr geborgen fühlte. War es, weil sie sich endlich mit ihrer Freundin ausgetauscht hatte, oder eher die Vorstellung, dass sie in nicht einmal einer halben Stunde Severus gegenüber stehen und ihm ein Versprechen geben würde, welches sie für ein ganzes Jahr an ihn binden würde? Sie wusste es nicht, doch sie würde es in Kürze erfahren.  
„Er ist anders, weißt du?"  
„Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erzählen, dass er ein leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber ist, oder?", hakte Ginny scharfzüngig nach, und zwinkerte Hermine zu.  
„Du wärest wirklich überrascht.", erwiderte Hermine und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Oh, mehr will ich gar nicht wissen, weißt du?" Ginny hob abwehrend ihre Hände und lachte.

oooOOooo

Jeder aus dem Orden war anwesend, außer natürlich Mundungus, der unverschämt Goldgierige Verräter. Sollte er jemals in Severus Hände gelangen, so würde er ihn lehren, was es bedeutete, einem wütenden Zaubertränkemeister gegenüber zu stehen. Einen Moment lang waren seine Gedanken abgelenkt, da er den Atem angehalten hatte, als er Hermine die Stufen aus der oberen Etage herunter kommen sah. Sie sah traumhaft schön aus, fand er. Sie trug zwar nur ein relativ schlichtes Kleid, aber es betonte ihre Figur hervorragend und ihre Haare trug sie heute in einem edlen Knoten, in dem einige Blüten eingearbeitet waren. Für den Fall des Falles, war er gewappnet, aber doch nicht auf _DAS_ hier. Er fasste sich noch einmal sicherheitshalber an seinem Revers und spürte den vertrauten Gegenstand darin. Es konnte also losgehen.  
Ihr Kleid raschelte bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen und das herzzerreißende Schluchzen ihrer Mutter irgendwo in den ersten Reihen, machte die Sache nicht wirklich einfacher, als sie von ihrem Vater an Severus übergeben wurde. Severus bedankte sich formell bei seinem Schwiegervater und alles konnte seinen Lauf nehmen.  
Die Zeremonie ähnelte keinem gewohnten Zeremoniell, welches Hermine oder ihre Eltern gewohnt waren. Minerva selbst hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Hermine und Severus das Gelübde abzunehmen, dass sie nun für ein Jahr miteinander verband, und sozusagen verlobt waren. Einige Ordensmitglieder blickten sich immer wieder verstohlen um, doch nichts geschah.

Kein Angriff, keine ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse oder Zwischenfälle. Harry wirkte nicht entspannt, Minervas rechtes Auge zuckte vor Nervosität, unterstützt von dem ständigen Naseputzen Hermines Mutter, gefolgt von Remus, der der nervösen Tonks die Hand festhalten musste, da diese sich ununterbrochen eine andere Haarfarbe metamorphte.

Das Zeremoniell ging langsam seinem Ende zu und Minerva hielt ihre Hand über Hermines und Severus' ineinander verschränkten Händen und ließ eine Kette darüber baumeln. Ein kleiner Gegenstand lugte an der goldenen Kette hervor, aus dem ein warmes Licht erstrahlte und sich wie ein unsichtbares Band um die Hände der nun Verlobten legte und so ihr Versprechen besiegelte. Hermine drehte sich gerade der Magen um und auch Severus wirkte irgendwie überrascht und überrumpelt. Schließlich beugte er sich vor und platzierte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Der kurze, aber sehr gefühlvolle Kuss, den er ihr flüchtig auf ihre Lippen gehaucht hatte, wobei sein Mund nicht den Anschein machte, ihr Gesicht verlassen zu wollen, hatte genügt, dass ihr die Knie weich wurden.

Was hatten sie nur getan? Sie waren nun verlobt und wo war bitteschön der Angriff der Todesser?! Severus fingerte kurz in seinem Revers herum und holte kurz darauf eine kleine Schachtel zum Vorschein. Er öffnete die schwarze, samtene Schachtel, wobei Hermine mit wässerigen Augen daran haftete und einen kleinen verschnörkelten Ring mit einem eingearbeiteten Diamanten erblickte, welchen er ihr nun auf den linken Ringfinger steckte. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Hermine alles und selbst, als Severus ihre Hand anhob und diese mit einem flüchtigen Kuss versah, war sie noch immer zu geschockt, als dass sie es realisierte.  
„Meinen Glückwunsch.", sprach Minerva flüsternd, wohl darauf bedacht, so reumütig wie eben möglich zu sprechen, doch ein Blick des schwarzhaarigen veranschaulichte ihr, was er von ihrer Ansprache, oder ihrem Vorschlag im Allgemeinen hielt. Nur Hermine flüsterte ein ebenso leises „Danke", sah aber noch immer verunsichert auf den Ring zu ihrer Linken.

„Man, Hermine. Alles Gute.", sprach Harry neben ihr und drückte ihr ermutigend die Schulter, hielt aber noch immer vorsichtig Ausschau nach vermeintlichen Todessern, die sich aber einfach nicht zeigen wollten. Auch seinem ehemaligen Lehrer warf Harry ein Nicken zu, welches wohl soviel wie - Auch Ihnen alles Gute - bedeuten sollte und zog sich wieder zurück. Hermines Eltern waren da nicht ganz so wortkarg und bedachten Hermine und Severus mit überschwänglichen Glückwünschen und drückten ihre Tochter innig. Selbst Severus fand sich erschrocken in einer innigen Umarmung mit Jane und Paul Granger wieder und versteifte sich gänzlich. Etliche Gratulanten beglückwünschten sie, die Ordensmitglieder, besonders Minerva, hatten immerhin den Anstand, und wirkten geschockt. Mr Weasley klopfte Severus frohen Mutes auf dessen Schultern und hatte wie immer einen Spruch auf Lager, der alles so treffend in Worte fasste.  
„Du hättest es nicht besser treffen können, Severus."  
_Oh ja_, dachte Severus, _da mag er schon Recht haben, aber den Zeitpunkt hätte ich mir verdammt noch mal liebend gern selber ausgesucht! _

Doch Severus sagte nichts dergleichen und behielt seine Gedanken für sich, aber wo in Merlins Namen blieben diese verdammten Todesser, wenn man sie brauchte?!

**TBC**


	48. Chapter 48

**Huhuuuu... (wink)**

**Und schon gehts weiter. **

**Sepsis:** Jap, es geht weiter, versprochen. :) Hermine is schon immer wissbegierig gewesen und ich schätze, dass wird sich so schnell auch nicht ändern. Ob die Todesser mitspielen, und wie es weitergeht, wirst in diesem Kapitel lesen können.

**lufa:** Ich glaube, Sev und Mine finden diese Verlobung nicht ganz so klasse. ;) Na ja, mal schauen, was nun wird und was sie aus der Sache machen.

**Samantha Snape:** Ja wo sind sie denn bloß? Es läuft eben nicht immer alles nach Plan, vor allem, wenn man es so minutiös vorbereitet hat. :)

**Sodele... dann wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Und für Sev's Andeutungen in diesem Kapitel bitte nicht hauen. :D**

Dieses Kapitel widme ich **Sepsis**. Du verstehst es immer wieder, mich mit deinen Reviews zu motivieren.** :D**

**LG, Jane**

* * *

**Kapitel ****48**

Als geschlossene Gesellschaft verließen nun die Gäste, mit ihrem noch immer leicht sprachlosen Paar, die Kapelle und fanden sich schließlich an einem festlich geschmückten Tisch wieder, an dem Getränke und Essen ausgeschenkt wurden. Wirklich entspannen tat sich hier niemand, bis vielleicht auf Hermines Eltern, die von dem eigentlichen Arrangement keine Ahnung hatten.

Hermine hatte seit dem „_Vollzug_" des magischen Bandes nicht ein Wort gesagt, und Severus miese Laune war fast greifbar. Nicht, dass er es sonderlich bereute, nun mit Hermine verbunden zu sein, was ihm gelinde gesagt, allerdings ebenso sehr schockierte, wie die Angelegenheit selbst, nein, es war mehr die Tatsache, dass Minerva, ebenso wie es Albus schon so viele Male gelungen war, ihn zu etwas zwang, was eigentlich nicht in seiner Absicht lag. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass diese elendigen Todesser sich nicht die Mühe machten dieses „_Fest_" mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu erfreuen, wo doch Severus' Zauberstab bereits ungeduldig in der Innenseite seines Gehrocks zu spüren war und er nur zu gern davon Gebrauch machen würde.

Seine Laune heiterte sich auch nicht auf, als Harry an Hermine herantrat und ihr leise mit leidvollem Gesicht zuflüsterte: „'S wird schon." Dabei tätschelte er ihr tröstend auf ihre Schulter, doch Hermine sah ihn nur fassungslos an und wirkte wie eine Marionette mit aufgemalt, erstauntem Gesicht, dessen Fäden abhanden gekommen waren.

Dennoch waren die Ordensmitglieder auf der Hut, was sie sich aber nach außen hin nicht anmerken ließen. Sie aßen, tranken und unterhielten sich angeregt, als wäre es eine ganz normale Feier, ohne dass man den Eindruck haben konnte, dass sie auf einen apokalyptischen Einsatz seitens der Todesser warteten. Aber hier und da wanderten ihre aufmerksamen Blicke immer wieder zur Seite und waren für den Notfall vorbereitet.

Schon seit geraumer Zeit durchwanderten Severus Gedanken, die seine ehemalige Kollegin mit angrenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht bedacht hatte, nämlich die Sicherheit von Hermine selbst und zudem inzwischen auch die ihrer Eltern. Sollte dieser Abschaum von Todesser wirklich nicht auftauchen, so könnte Hermine ihr Studium nicht weiterführen, ihre Eltern, seit einigen Minuten so gut wie seine Schwiegereltern, würden nicht unbehelligt in der Muggelwelt leben können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, von diesem üblen Pack aufgegriffen zu werden. Er seufzte knurrend und rümpfte seine Nase. Wie sollte es also weitergehen, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschehen würde? Er hoffte inständig, dass die Todesser angriffen, ja, er betete regelrecht darum. An ihrer Verbindung würde das allerdings nicht das Geringste ändern. Sie würde ein Jahr lang bestehen, bis es zu einer Entscheidung zwischen ihnen kommen musste.

Aber wie es oftmals mit Gebeten so ist, so erfüllen diese sich nicht einem Jeden, so sehr man auch darum bat. So auch Severus, der sich nun nach etlichen Stunden des zwanghaften lustigen Beisammenseins, darüber im Klaren wurde, was nun zu seinen Aufgaben gehörte. Er ergriff nun aufatmend das Wort und blickte gefasst zu Hermine herunter.

„Du weißt, was dass hier bedeutet, oder?"

Noch immer stand ihr der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, wenn auch mit stark ausgeprägtem Wunsch, irgendjemanden an die Gurgel zu gehen. Gefasst blickte Hermine zu ihm auf und nickte.

„Wie könnte ich dass nicht wissen! Was wird mit meinen Eltern? Wir müssen es ihnen sagen.", erwiderte sie angriffslustig, doch Severus ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen, sie werden mit uns kommen."

Irritiert sah Hermine ihn an und kniff um Verständnis ringend ihre Augen zusammen.

„Was meinst du mit „_mit uns_"? Wo gehen „_wir_" denn hin?!"

„Ihr werdet mit_ mir_ kommen. Bei mir seid ihr sicher und der Orden kann in aller Ruhe agieren."

Seufzend drehte Hermine sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Harry und Ginny sich von Remus und Tonks verabschiedeten, die kurz darauf mit einem „Plopp" verschwanden.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, was dass für mich bedeutet? Was es für meine Eltern bedeutet?", flüsterte sie leise und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

Natürlich, er konnte sie verstehen. Sie musste ihr Leben und ihren Traum aufgeben. Ihr Studium, das Praktikum! Immerhin hatte sie ihre Familie noch in ihrer Nähe, was leider in dieser Situation auch kein wirklicher Trost war. Hinzu kam, dass sie sich für ein ganzes Jahr ihm versprochen hatte und nun, so wie es aussah, für ungewisse Zeit sogar mit ihm unter einem Dach leben musste. Unter ungezwungenen Umständen durchaus eine verlockende Aussicht.

Er ging ganz nah an sie heran, berührte sie aber nicht. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich nicht hundertprozentig ausmalen, wie es tief in ihr aussah, aber eine gewisse Ahnung dessen hatte er gewiss und war sich sicher, dass er ihr besser den nötigen Raum für ihre wirren Gedanken gab.

„Hermine, es wird nicht für lange sein. Vorerst steht deine…, eure Sicherheit, an erster Stelle. Dein Studium ist nicht aufgehoben und deine Eltern werden sicher Verständnis dafür haben, wenn wir ihnen unter den gegebenen Voraussetzungen Schutz anbieten."

Resigniert lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und allein seine Gegenwart hatte für sie etwas Tröstliches. Sie hoffte, Severus behielt Recht und alles war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

oooOOooo

'_Nur eine Frage der Zeit'_ konnte aber dennoch ein äußerst dehnbarer Begriff sein, selbst wenn man an einem Ort gebunden war, der noch so wenige Wünsche offen ließ, wie es in Prince-Manor der Fall war.

Hermines Eltern hatten sich nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten relativ schnell an ihre neue Umgebung gewöhnt. Zu Anfang hatte Mr. Granger wohl noch Hoffnungen gehegt, dass selbst die Verbindung von Severus und Hermine nur Schein war, aber zu seiner Überraschung erwies sich diese eine Sache als das einzig wahre in diesem Theater. Jane Granger, Hermines Mutter, hatte sich schnell mit diesem Arrangement abgefunden, zumal sie sehr genau verfolgte, wie Hermine und ihr Schwiegersohn miteinander umgingen. Zwar schien ihr Schwiegersohn ziemlich sparsam mit seinen emotionalen Ausbrüchen hauszuhalten und befand sie beide als ziemlich unsicher in ihrer Verbindung, aber es hätte wesentlich schlimmer kommen können, so fand sie.

Der Winter stand nun nach weiteren, - unerträglich ereignislosen -, vier Wochen unerbittlich vor der Tür und in der Nacht waren die ersten weißen Flocken vom Himmel gefallen. Die dichte, graue Himmelsdecke deutete ziemlich genau an, was noch folgen würde, was weitere Spaziergänge in den kommenden Tagen, oder Wochen, wohl erheblich erschweren würde.

Zu den Mahlzeiten fanden sich alle gemeinsam ein, ansonsten ging jeder seiner Wege, oder man las gemeinsam abends in der Bibliothek vor dem prasselnden Kamin. Auf smaltalk wurde größten Teils verzichtet, da sie feststellten, dass unter diesen doch eher ungewöhnlichen Umständen, ein Wort das andere ergab und selbst Hermine mit ihren Eltern bereits drei Mal aneinander gerasselt war.

Hermine wälzte jetzt in jeder freien Minute Bücher und arbeitete emsig, um so zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder einigermaßen in ihr Studium anknüpfen zu können. Sie musste wohl auch zugeben, dass das Leben auf Prince-Manor durchaus seine Vorteile besaß, denn an Büchern mangelte es hier bestimmt nicht, aber sie vermisste auch ihr vorheriges Leben. Schließlich hatte sie ursprünglich ein anderes Leben gewählt, als dieses ruhige Beisammensein in diesem Anwesen. Sie musste zugeben, die Wortgefechte behagten ihr überhaupt nicht.

Die Wände schienen nach Wochen erdrückend zu wirken, und das ständige umher wuseln der Elfen war für Hermine ein ständiger Schlag ins Gesicht. Dieses Anwesen existierte schon seit Jahrhunderten, dass wusste sie, doch wusste sie auch, dass Hauselfen schon seit ebenso vielen Jahren hier dienten. Ob sie nun gut oder schlecht behandelt wurden, war ihr dabei egal. Wahrscheinlich, so diagnostizierte sie sich selbst, war sie einfach nur gereizt, weil sie schon seit Wochen hier fest hingen und der Orden noch immer tatenlos zusah, wie schreckliche Dinge und Gräueltaten der Todessern zur Tagesordnung gehörten.

Ähnlich erging es Severus, denn seine Gedanken schweiften schon seit geraumer Zeit um den Orden, der noch immer keine positiven Ergebnisse verbuchen konnte. Zwar war es mit Hermine an seiner Seite auffallend anders in diesem riesigen Kasten gefangen zu sein, doch auch dass verlor irgendwann seinen Reitz, wenn besagte Frau, ebenfalls stark gereizt, inzwischen sogar mit ihren Eltern aneinander rasselte.

Sie hatte, sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, auf ein eigenes Zimmer bestanden, um, so wie sie sagte, ein wenig Abstand von allem zu bekommen. Er vermutete, die Ereignisse hatten sie wohl ebenso kalt erwischt, wie ihn. Diese Verlobung war immerhin ein starkes, magisches Versprechen, welches fast einem Vertrag glich. Nie hätte Severus vermutet, sich in dieser Lage wieder zu finden, als er damals verletzt auf dem Schlachtfeld gelegen hatte und ausgerechnet Hermine ihn mitnahm.

„Bei Merlin", sprach er zu sich selbst, als er gedankenvoll in die gierigen Flammen sah, die sich züngelnd um einen Scheit fraßen, „wie die Zeit dahinfliegt."

Er benetzte seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal mit der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit, die nun angenehm in seiner Kehle herab lief und sich warm und wohlig in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

„Für meinen Geschmack zu viel Zeit!", knurrte er leise vor sich hin und stierte weiter in die wild tanzenden Flammen.

Seitdem sie in Prince-Manor waren, hatte Hermine sich eine Aufgabe gesucht und war auf nimmer wieder sehen in den Untiefen der Bibliothek verschwunden. Sie kam zumeist erst spät abends wieder daraus zum Vorschein, während sich ihre Eltern bestenfalls mit der Situation zufrieden gaben und Severus Tag für Tag die wildesten Verwünschungen für den Orden aussprach, weil dieser noch immer keine Fortschritte aufweisen konnte. In den gesamten vier Wochen gab es lediglich ein einziges Treffen des Ordens, in dem es nur wenige Neuigkeiten gab.

Percy Weasley war der festen Meinung, dass der Minister unter einem Imperiofluch stand, da dessen Äußerungen und Anweisungen ziemlich unorthodox wirkten. Andere berichteten, dass sie ähnliche Vermutungen hegten, und manche Ministeriumsangestellte von merkwürdigen Abkommen unter den einzelnen Zentralen berichteten, die auf unerklärlicher Weise Anklang beim Minister fanden. So wurde zum Beispiel seit neuesten eine Genehmigung fällig, wenn Zauberer ins Ausland reisen, oder gar entfernte Verwandte zu Besuch kommen wollten, und da war auch noch der seltsame Beschluss, dass seit neuesten das Flohnetzwerk mit einer Gebührenzentrale verbunden wurde, bevor man sich auf konventionelle Weise über den Kamin unterhalten konnte, und dabei einen Angestellten aus dem Ministerium dabei neben sich wusste.

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich zunehmend bei diesen Gedanken, denn bedeutete es doch nichts weiter, als dass das Ministerium Kommunikationen aller Art unter ihrer Kontrolle behalten wollte und über alles was in der Zaubererwelt vorging, bestens im Bilde war.

Golden spiegeln sich die niemals ruhig stehenden Flammen auf seinen dunklen Augen wider und seine rechte Hand hielt das Glas fest in seinem Griff, das es, bei genauerer Betrachtung, eigentlich unter diesem Druck nachgeben musste. Er war wütend, eigentlich sogar mehr als das. Ständig waren seitens der Todesser von Neuigkeiten und Gräueltaten zu hören, doch der Orden trat seit geraumer Zeit scheinbar auf der Stelle. Hätten sie doch nur wieder einen Spion in den Reihen der Todesser…

Ihm kam ein faszinierender Gedanke, doch diesen behielt er vorerst einmal für sich, denn er müsste zuerst noch ein wenig daran feilen, damit er sich nahtlos dem Geflecht der Todesser anpasste. Auf diese Weise sich wenigstens wieder nützlich zu finden, beruhigte ihn enorm und ein eisiges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, welches durch das flackernde Kaminfeuer eine schaurige Einheit bildete.

„Vielleicht bist du doch noch zu etwas zu gebrauchen, Severus.", flüsterte er leise und erhob darauf erneut sein Glas.

oooOOooo

Die Weihnachtszeit, war eigentlich schon immer eine besinnliche Zeit, zumal Menschen in diesen Tagen den Wunsch hegten, Wärme und Frieden in sich zu spüren und sich allenfalls Gedanken über ein passendes Geschenk oder das Festessen machten. In Prince-Manor war nichts von dieser Wärme zu spüren und Frieden herrschte sicher auch irgendwo, aber mit Sicherheit nicht hier. Nicht, dass unter den Bewohnern Mord und Todschlag herrschte, aber die gefühlte Eiszeit wirkte hier schon seit geraumer Zeit auf alle Bewohner ein, so sehr sie sich auch dagegen sträubten. Das Nichtstun wirkte wie eine bittere Pille und kroch wie eine schleichende Krankheit um Ecken und Wände, dass man sich schon fast verfolgt glaubte. Severus' und Hermines Beziehung lag auch auf irgendeine Weise auf Eis, obwohl es keinen ernsthaften Streit, oder sonst ein Ereignis gab, welches dazu geführt hätte. Die allgemeine Unzufriedenheit dagegen, war allgegenwärtig und forderte so manche Selbstbeherrschung heraus. Am Weihnachtsvorabend war es dann schließlich fast so weit, dass es zu einer Eskalation gekommen war, denn Hermine hielt es zwischen ihren Büchern nicht mehr aus, was schon etwas heißen wollte.

„Wie lange soll dass denn deiner Meinung nach so weiter gehen?!", stieß Hermine wütend hervor, wobei sie einen dicken Wälzer lautstark auf den Tisch fallen ließ, sodass eine graue Staubwolke daraus zum Vorschein kam. Hustend blickte sie zu Severus auf und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch er blieb völlig ungerührt und nahm lediglich das Buch still schweigend in seine Hand und sortierte es wieder zurück ins Regal.

„Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass du nichts dafür kannst, aber können wir denn nicht irgendetwas tun?", setzte sie resigniert hinterher und ließ sich frustriert in einen nahe gelegenen Sessel fallen.

„Du weißt ebenso wie ich, dass es uns unmöglich ist, einzugreifen. Ich hege vollstes Vertrauen in den Orden."

Grummelnd blickte Hermine zu ihm auf und ignorierte die letzte Aussage, denn auf den Orden war sie in den letzten Tagen absolut nicht gut zu sprechen.

„So sehr ich deine Bibliothek auch schätze, Severus, so sehr wünsche ich mir, endlich wieder an meinem Studium anknüpfen zu können. Und mein Praktikum sollte eigentlich auch schon vor vier Wochen beginnen. Ich fürchte, es wirft kein gutes Licht auf mich, wenn ich mich dort noch nicht einmal melde. Meine Kommilitonen werden sich ebenfalls wundern, wo ich abgeblieben bin."

„Sie würden es wohl ebenso wenig verstehen, wenn du ihnen sagst, weshalb du dich zurückgezogen hast", antwortete Severus monoton auf dieses leidliche Gespräch, welches er schon etliche Male geführt hatte, seitdem Hermine nun bei ihm lebte.

Schon oft hatte er sich gefragt, ob es so war, dass zusammenleben mit einer Partnerin, Geliebte, Verlobte, oder was auch immer ihre Beziehung im Augenblick darstellte.

„Da könntest du Recht haben", gab Hermine zu und seufzte leise vor sich hin.

Severus nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und schlug seine Beine gelassen übereinander.

„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir uns morgen ebenfalls im Grimmauldplace einfinden würden? Schließlich ist morgen Weihnachten." Leise und rau klang Severus Stimme und dennoch lag soviel Gefühl darin.

Seit geraumer Zeit stellte er sich die Frage, ob seine Anwesenheit ihr nicht genügte, oder ob ihre Unzufriedenheit tatsächlich daher rührte, dass sie hier mehr oder weniger gefangen waren. Sie verhielt sich so distanziert ihm gegenüber, obwohl sie doch eine Menge Erlebnisse und Gefühle miteinander verbanden.

Einen Augenblick wirkte Hermine verwirrt, doch schon bald legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Eine fabelhafte Idee", erklang ihre Stimme schwärmerisch, wobei ihre Augen verräterisch glänzten.

Severus wusste wohl, dass ihm dieses Weihnachten wohl noch lange in Erinnerung haften würde, aber diese Umstände waren keineswegs länger auszuhalten, da nahm er Potter und höchstwahrscheinlich sogar Lupin gerne in Kauf.

Gesagt, getan. Jane und Roger Granger waren von dieser Abwechslung ebenfalls ziemlich begeistert und konnten kaum erwarten, endlich wieder andere Gesichter zu sehen, als die, mit denen sie in den vergangenen Wochen vorlieb nehmen mussten. Schnell waren alle Habseligkeiten gepackt, die von Nöten waren. Schließlich beteuerten sie noch ein wenig schuldbewusst, dass ihre überschwängliche Freude nichts mit Severus Gastfreundschaft zu tun hatte, was er nickend, ohne jegliche Emotion, zur Kenntnis nahm. Die letzten Wochen hatten immerhin eines zu Wege gebracht, seine Schwiegereltern hatten ihn akzeptiert. Nicht, dass ihm diese Tatsache egal gewesen wäre, aber wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte er damit leben können. Schließlich war dieses Versprechen nicht in seinem und Hermines Namen getätigt worden. Allerdings war es so wesentlich bequemer für alle Beteiligten.

Nachdem auch Hermines Eltern vom Geheimniswahrer die Adresse des Grimmauldplace vorgelegt bekamen, konnten sie endlich gemeinsam aufbrechen. Den Unterschied zu Prince-Manor übersahen Hermines Eltern, denn die Freude endlich auf andere Menschen zu treffen, ließ sie über einiges hinwegsehen, selbst über das stark zeternde Bildnis von Mrs Black´s.

In der Wohnküche herrschte reges Treiben, denn Ginny und Tonks erledigten schon einige Vorbereitungen für das Festessen, wobei Harry den Part übernahm, ihnen lediglich dabei über die Schulter zu zusehen und ab und an etwas Essbares zu ergaunern.

Als Hermine, Severus und die Grangers dazu stießen, war Ginny darüber so erfreut, da sie ihre Freundin nun schon seit einigen Wochen nicht gesehen hatte, dass sie ihr regelrecht an den Hals sprang. Severus Begrüßung fiel dann doch eher spartanisch aus. Seitens Harrys erhielt er ein Nicken, wobei Tonks mit Mehlbeschmiertem Gesicht mit einem Holzlöffel winkte. Dabei geriet ihre Schüssel mit Teig ins Schleudern und drohte zu kippen, doch Lupin rettete die Situation.

„Ach danke, Schatz. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte…", setzte Tonks an, wurde jedoch von Remus lächelnd unterbrochen.

„Wäre es um ein Vielfaches aufregender."

Tonks knuffte ihn gespielt beleidigt in die Seite, und der Werwolf hielt sich theatralisch die vermeintliche Verletzung. Ein Lachen machte die Runde und kurz darauf fand man sich zum Festessen beisammen und plauderte ungezwungen miteinander. Natürlich nicht alle, denn Severus schien in höheren Sphären zu verweilen und gab nur knappe Antworten, die ziemlich einsilbig und distanziert waren. Kurz um, alles wie gewohnt.

Am Abend versammelten sie sich zu einem guten Glas Wein und man spielte Charade. Es wurde gelacht und geraten und oft war es dermaßen lustig, dass alle zusammen in heilloses Gelächter ausbrachen. Ausnahmen, mit Namen _Severus_, bestätigten auch hier die Regel.

„Was ist mit dir? Macht es dir keinen Spaß?", wisperte Hermine Severus zu, der wohl der einzige war, der keine rotumrandeten Augen hatte, weil er noch keinem Lachanfall erlegen war.

Das Wohnzimmer wirkte behaglich und im Kamin prasselte ein munteres Feuer, um welches sie sich mit ihren Gläsern in der Hand versammelt hatten. Ein bunt geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum war ebenfalls arrangiert, wofür sich Tonks vielmals entschuldigte, da sie dass zum ersten Mal getan hatte. Deutlich konnte man sehen, dass etliche Christbaumkugeln mit einem Reparo geflickt waren und einige kleine Elfen schienen nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass sie gezwungen waren, unter diesen Umständen ihren Glanz an dem verkorksten Baum zu verschwenden.

Severus ließ sich dazu herab, Hermine kühl anzublicken, als wollte er so fragen, ob sie diese Frage denn nun ernst meinte, oder nicht. Doch wie er an ihrer Haltung unschwer erkennen konnte, war es ihr durchaus ernst. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er an diesem Zirkus nicht das geringste Verlangen hegte. Wütend nippte Hermine an ihrem Glas und ignorierte ihn.

Etliche Minuten später war Ginny an der Reihe, eine Person darzustellen und gab eine kühle, distanzierte Miene zur Schau, wobei sie vor den anderen herrliche gekonnt mit ihren Augenbrauen jonglierte und jeden finster anstarrte. Absolute Ruhe und angestrengte Gesichter sah man deutlich nach einer Antwort suchen, doch es war Tonks die als Erste rief:

„Severus! Das ist Severus!", rief sie und sprang auf, worauf wieder alle in ein heilloses Gelächter einfielen.

Hermine blickte amüsiert zu ihm herüber und konnte sehen, wie er Ginny fast mit seinen Blicken aufspießte, doch Ginny war so glücklich und alle hatten ihren Spaß, dass niemand auf ihn achtete.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", presste er zischend zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch, wobei seine Haltung verriet, wie aufgebracht er war.

Seine Hände krallten sich im Polster des Sessels fest und seine Lippen waren derart zusammen gepresst, dass sie weiß wurden.

„Oh doch, dass ist es sehr wohl!", zischte Hermine ihn an und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können, doch Severus fixierte nur Ginny und hatte für Hermine keine Augen. Dennoch hatte er sie gehört.

„Keines Wegs! Ich frage mich ernsthaft, worin der Sinn dieses Spiels besteht!"

Nun stand Hermine auf. „Wir beide, Treppenhaus!", fauchte sie und deutete ihm an, er möge ihr folgen, was er dann auch nach einigen Sekunden tat.

Im Treppenhaus angekommen, standen sie sich gegenüber und Hermine blickte zornig zu ihm auf.

„Darf ich erfahren, was dein Problem ist?"

Irritiert sah er sie an und wirkte kühl und reserviert.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich eines habe." Langsam verschränkte er seine Arme ineinander, wobei seine Hände gänzlich unter seinem Umhang verschwanden.

Aus dem Wohnraum war kein Mucks mehr zu hören, außer einem leisen Flüstern. Auch im Treppenhaus war alles leise, sodass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Oh doch! Du hast eines und das ist so ziemlich offensichtlich!"

Hermine trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Kopf schief, um seine Laune und seinen Beweggrund besser einschätzen zu können. Doch es war, als blicke sie auf eine kalte, glatte Wand aus Beton, die nichts als ihre blasse Farbe zur Schau trug.

_Oh wie passend_!, ging es Hermine durch den Kopf und schüttelte ihren Gedanken ab, um sich um das vor ihr liegende Problem zu kümmern. Severus…

„Sag mir, wird es immer so sein? So ganz ohne Freude und Beisammensein? Ich will nicht behaupten, dass mir viel an Gesellschaftlichen Anlässen liegt, oder, dass ich ständig Abwechslung und irgendwelche Partys oder dergleichen benötige, aber…" Sie stockte kurz, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es jemals verstehen würde, so abwehrend und kühl wie er sich benahm. „Severus, ich lebe und ich möchte am Leben teilhaben."

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde sie anfahren, doch da mochte sie sich auch getäuscht haben. Wahrscheinlich war dieser Ort nicht unbedingt für solch ein Gespräch geeignet, wo doch die abgeschlagenen Köpfe der alten Hauselfen über ihnen an den Wänden prangten.

Schließlich raffte er sich auf und sprach:

„Meine Zeit ist begrenzt, Hermine."

Irritiert runzelte Hermine ihre Stirn und blickte ihn um Verständnis ringend schräg an.

„Wessen nicht?!", gab sie knapp zur Antwort und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

„Du willst nicht verstehen, was ich meine!", presste er durch seinen Mund, an dem Hermine beinahe haftete.

„Dann erkläre es mir.", bat sie versöhnlicher und war dennoch auf der Hut.

„Ich bin um ein Vielfaches älter als du", setzte er an, doch schon als Hermine ihre Augen rollte, ahnte er bereits ein verbales Intermezzo.

„Ich dachte, dieses Kapitel hätten wir bereits hinter uns!", erwiderte sie ungehalten.

„Es wird uns ständig begleiten, dessen musst du dir sicher sein.", sprach er gereizt und versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

„Wer hat das beschlossen? Du etwa? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das für dich noch immer ein Problem darstellt." Ihre leise und eindringliche Stimme hatten ihn aufmerksam werden lassen und er lockerte ein wenig seine straffe Haltung.

„Niemand hat das beschlossen, Hermine, ich ebenso wenig, aber..."

Wieder unterbrach sie ihn, was er Naserümpfend zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Also wer gibt dann bitteschön vor, dass es ein Problem gibt? Du hast kein Problem, ich habe keines, also warum amüsierst du dich nicht einfach ein wenig? Es ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Mir fällt es ebenso schwer, das Vergangene hinter mich zu lassen, aber ich lasse mich dennoch nicht davon leiten."

Langsam überbrückte sie die zwei Meter Abstand zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm.

Sein Gesicht war undefinierbar und Hermine bewunderte ihn insgeheim dafür, aber im Moment brachte sie dass nicht weiter.

„Lass nicht zu, dass dieser Gedanke deinen Geist vergiftet, Severus. Ich habe es dir schon gesagt, aber ich sage es dir gerne so oft, wie du es hören musst, um es zu akzeptieren. Ich liebe dich und der Altersunterschied zwischen uns bereitet mir keine Sorgen."

Als er sich nun dazu herabließ und sie von oben herab ansah, versank sie beinahe wieder in seinen dunklen Augen und eine Gänsehaut glitt prickelnd über ihren Rücken. So lange hatten sie nicht wirklich miteinander gesprochen.

Immerhin ließ ihre Liebeserklärung ihn nicht kalt, und dass beruhigte sie enorm. Er ließ einen Finger über ihre Lippen gleiten, während er sich ihr näherte und nun einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Mund platzierte. Gierig nach mehr, lechzte sie dem hinterher, doch er löste sich schnell von ihr und ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich ebenfalls, meine kämpferische Gryffindore."

Auch Hermine grinste in sich hinein, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichten sagte sie noch: „Severus, eines noch. Lass Ginny bitte leben, sie hat es nicht ernst gemeint." Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf Hermines Gesicht, doch sie vermied es, ihn anzusehen.

„Aber nicht doch. Wo doch Weihnachten gerade vor der Tür steht...", gab er knapp zur Antwort, wobei er bereits den Türknauf zum Öffnen in der Hand hielt und kurz darauf seine übliche Fassade wieder heraufbeschwor.

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

**Huhuuu zusammen *winke***

**Und wieder einmal hat es leider wieder so lange gedauert, bis ein neues Kapitel erscheint. **

**Aber ich hab's mit den Neuerungen hier im Forum einfach ne Weile nicht auf die Reihe bekommen. *peinlich peinlich***

**Na ja, ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel und habt ein wenig Nachsicht mit mir. *schäm***

**Einen dicken Knuddler an euch alle...**

**Jane**

* * *

**Kapitel 49 **

Der Weihnachtsmorgen war eigentlich immer etwas besonderes, was nicht unbedingt an den Geschenken lag, die man zumeist erhielt. Es waren eher die allgegenwärtigen Emotionen und die nicht greifbare, wohlige Stimmung, die kaum besser als mit Harmonie und Besinnlichkeit beschrieben werden konnte.

Doch selbst diese Bezeichnungen waren in gewisser Weise nicht ausreichend, wenn man bedachte, das selbst Severus an diesem Morgen, von einer guten Laune begleitet, seine nackten Füße aus dem Bett hängen ließ und dabei die schlafende Hermine betrachtete. Einige ihrer wirren Locken hatten sich in ihr Gesicht verirrt und er wiederstand nur schwer dem Drang, ihr diese aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Schon eine ganze Weile saß er so da und beobachtete sie. Seine Füße fühlten sich kalt an, doch das störte ihn nicht. Seit dem sie ihm gestern zum wiederholten Male gesagt hatte, dass ihr der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen beiden nicht das Geringste ausmachte, grübelte er im Stillen darüber nach, was das für ihrer beider Zukunft bedeuten konnte. Seit der Verlobung vor fast drei Monaten, hatte er diesen Gedanken beiseite geschoben, doch jetzt, nach den vergangenen Wochen des eng aufeinander Hockens, stoben alle Gedanken erneut auf ihn ein. Unbeantwortete Fragen quälten ihn und ließen ihn des Nachts unruhig schlafen. In neun Monaten würden sie beide eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, denn dann war das Jahr vorbei und die magische Verbindung wurde entweder durch eine Vermählung gefestigt oder alles löste sich ins Nichts auf. Wie würde sie sich entscheiden? Wie würde er sich entscheiden? Noch immer war er sich dessen nicht sicher und dass war für ihn eine unhaltbare Situation. Dennoch hatten ihre Worte vom Vorabend ihm neuen Auftrieb gegeben, wodurch er auch seine gute Laune vom Morgen bestätigt sah.

Es mochte sicher nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun haben, dass sie sich in der vergangenen Nacht geliebt hatten, bis sie schließlich schwer nach Atem ringend, Arm in Arm, vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen waren. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er daran zurück dachte. Er strich sich seine dunklen Haare hinter den Ohren und streckte sich gähnend.

„Frohe Weihnachten.", erklang Hermines müde Stimme brüchig hinter ihm, wobei sie sich im Bett räkelte und anschließend die Decke wieder zu sich zog, die dabei bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel verrutscht war.

Severus registrierte es wohlwollend und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen berührten ihre nur ganz sacht, und als Hermine dem hinterher lechzte, als er sich ihr wieder entzog, stieß er ein raues Knurren aus.

„Dir ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten, Hermine. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Nun lächelte sie ihn provokant an und verschränkte dabei einen Arm hinter ihrem Kopf.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich überhaupt geschlafen habe.", erwiderte sie leise und benetzte sich ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge.

Ein angenehmes Schaudern ergriff Severus bei diesem Anblick in seinen Leden, doch er widerstand dem Drang, sich erneut zu ihr ins Bett zu begeben und weiß Merlin was mit ihr anzustellen. Er schlüpfte stattdessen unter großer Selbstbeherrschung in seine schwarze Hose, die am Vorabend ihren Weg quer durchs Zimmer fliegend gefunden hatte.

„Ich versichere dir, du hast geschlafen. Wenn der Schlaf auch sicher ebenso wenig gehaltvoll war, wie der meinige."

Noch einmal reckte sich Hermine geräuschvoll und schwang ebenfalls ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Mit nur einem Unterschied, sie trug nicht einen Fetzen am Leib!

Er betrachtete sie sorgfältig, wie sie sich ihren Morgenmantel überwarf und anschließend barfüßig ins angrenzende Bad verschwand.

„Wenn der Tag ebenso von Erfolg gekrönt ist, wie die vergangene Nacht, dann wird sich alles sehr bald zum Guten wenden.", sprach er in Gedanken versunken und verließ wenige Minuten später den Grimmauldplace, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

**oooOOooo**

Der Schnee hatte auch in diesem Teil der Welt für einen gewissen Zauber gesorgt, da machte es auch keinen Unterschied, wenn das prunkvolle Anwesen einen Hauch von Überlegenheit und Arroganz ausstrahlte, welches vor ihm aufragte. Das enorme, metallene, doppelseitige Tor war von Eiskristallen belegt und die übergroßen „M´s", die in mitten der wuchtigen Flügel eingearbeitet waren, hatten dadurch nur wenig von ihrem üblichen arroganten Charme eingebüßt. Schon immer war das Anwesen der Malfoys eine exklusive Adresse unter den Todessern gewesen, denn Narzissa hatte stets großen Wert auf Stil und Etikette gelegt. Überall auf dem Anwesen war ihre ganz persönliche Note zu sehen, wenn auch im Moment von einer filigranen Decke aus kristallenem Schnee überzogen.

Severus´ Schritte waren gedämpft, als er durch den Schnee ging und auf das vereiste Tor zusteuerte. Das Passwort, welches er murmelte, hatte sich nicht geändert. Merlin sei Dank!

Der glitzernde Kiesweg war ausnahmslos vom Schnee beseitigt worden. Sicher eine Anordnung Narzissas.

Wie würde der Empfang sein? Würde sie ihn überhaupt empfangen? Er bezeichnete Narzissa als eine gute Freundin, und dass nicht erst seitdem er zum Todesser wurde. Damals, als er sich den Todessern anschloss, hatte sie ihn verbal dafür geohrfeigt, sich diesem Verein angeschlossen zu haben. Noch lange nach dieser Auseinandersetzung hatte er über ihr Verhalten nachgedacht und war nur wenige Wochen später zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Ihre Freundschaft hatte sich damals langsam entwickelt, doch nie war daraus mehr geworden. Wahrscheinlicher war jedoch, dass er nie eine Frau an seiner Seite unter den gegebenen Umständen hatte haben wollen und er nie mehr in ihr sah, als eine sehr gute Freundin. Schließlich hatte sie am Ende Lucius geheiratet und das war auch gut so.

Auf sein Klopfen öffnete sich keine fünf Sekunden später die weiße, mit bunten Glasintarsien bestückte, Tür und ein Elf trat daneben zum Vorschein.

„Sie wünschen, Sir?", fragte der stark schrumpelige Elf krächzend aber freundlich und beäugte Severus dennoch mit einer gewissen Arroganz.

„Ich wünsche mit der Dame des Hauses zu sprechen. Mein Name ist Snape."

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verschwand der Elf hinter der geschlossenen Tür und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, als er Severus mit einer knappen Geste hinein bat und ins Kaminzimmer führte.

„Die Herrin…", setzte der Elf an, wurde jedoch von einer eisigen Frauenstimme unterbrochen.

„Das genügt, Dormat. Bitte bringe uns Kaffee."

Unter einer weiteren tiefen Verbeugung, sprach der Elf „Natürlich, Herrin" und verschwand mit einem Plopp aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück blieb die Ungewissheit, was dieser Besuch zu bedeuten hatte und ebenso die Unsicherheit, die Narzissa fast ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Severus" Mit wenigen Schritten war sie jedoch bei ihm und aller Gefahr zum Trotz nahm sie ihn in den Arm.

„Hast du eine gewisse Vorstellung dessen, wie sehr du in Gefahr schwebst?!", zischte sie leise an seiner Halsbeuge, wobei er ihr beruhigend über ihr weißblondes Haar streichelte.

„Narzissa, meine Liebe. Natürlich, weiß ich darum."

Mit leicht geröteten Augen sah sie zu ihm auf und strich ihm mit einer Hand über seine Wange. Ihre hellblauen Augen schimmerten dabei verdächtig, doch sie verstand es bestens, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Es tut gut, dich zu sehen. Geht es dir gut?" Sie ließ sich in einen der weißen Sessel sinken und deutete ihm an, es ihr gleich zu tun.

Ein herrlicher Kontrast bildete Severus zu dem weißen Sessel, doch für derlei Nebensächlichkeiten hatte er noch nie einen Gedanken verschwendet. Stattdessen nickte er auf ihre Frage.

„Sicher, es geht mir gut, danke. Narzissa…, es tut mir leid wegen Lucius. Verzeih, dass ich bei seiner Beisetzung nicht anwesend war."

Der Elf erschien wieder im Raum. Diesmal trug er ein silbernes Tablett, mit einer ebenso silbernen Kanne und den dazugehörigen verschnörkelten Tassen.

„Danke, Dormat. Ich werde dich in der nächsten halben Stunde nicht benötigen."

Mit fester Stimme hatte Narzissa diese Worte zu dem Elfen gesagt, der ohne weitere Erklärung wusste, dass er nur unter Strafe in der kommenden halben Stunde stören durfte. Er verschwand so schnell, dass Severus nicht mal mehr dessen verschwinden mitbekam.

Schnell kehrten sie zu ihrem Gespräch zurück, wobei Narzissa müde abwinkte.

„Sei nicht albern, Severus. Ich wusste doch, dass du auf der Flucht warst und es wohl noch immer bist. Was führt dich zu mir?" Sie goss mit geübter Hand Kaffee ein und reichte Severus eine der Tassen.

„Noch immer schwarz? Deinen Kaffee, meine ich?" Sie schmunzelte über Severus´ gerunzelter Stirn, doch als sich ein müdes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, ließ sie sich ihren Kaffe schmecken.

„Danke, Narzissa. Mein Kommen ist weniger freundschaftlich, wie du dir sicher denken kannst.", begann er und nachdem sie ihm nickend andeutete, dass er fortfahren solle, atmete er noch einmal tief durch.

„Ich habe eine große Bitte an dich. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit du über die aktuellen Ereignisse im Bilde bist"

„Bestens, Severus. Mehr als mir lieb ist", unterbrach sie ihn seufzend und er nickte ergeben, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Noch immer bin ich auf der Flucht.", sprach er, wobei sein Blick minutiös den Raum absuchte.

Hinter den Fenstern hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen und das Kaminfeuer, im kühl aber prunkvoll eingerichteten Raum, prasselte gierig.

„Ich hörte davon.", erwiderte sie gelassen und nippte an ihrer Tasse, dabei schlug sie ruhig ein Bein über das andere und betrachtete ihn mitfühlend.

Ihm war hierbei überhaupt nicht wohl, doch er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Was sollte er tun? Reglos da stehen und beobachten, wie alles langsam den Bach hinunter läuft und ihm die Zeit davon lief? Er raffte seinen Mut zusammen und blickte seine langjährige Freundin an.

„Nun, wie weit ist Draco in all dem involviert?", fragte er gerade heraus und horchte auf jede kleine Regung ihrer sonst so kühlen Miene.

Sie wirkte nun nicht mehr kühl und gelassen und ihr Gesicht verriet, wie es tief in ihr aussah. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zierten ihr sonst so feines Gesicht und betrübt blickte sie zu Boden. Schon immer war Draco bei ihr ein wunder Punkt gewesen.

„Ich fürchte, er steht an vorderster Front. Weißt du, seit dem ich ihn gebeten habe, dass er denen den Rücken kehrt, redet er nur kaum über die „_Neue Vereinigung_"."

Deutlich konnte Severus sehen, wie nah ihr das alles ging und er bedauerte es, ihr mit weiteren Fragen Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Nennen sie sich so? Die _Neue Vereinigung_?"

Narzissa wirkte für einen Moment abgelenkt aus ihrer tiefen Verzweiflung und horchte auf. Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie weiter sprach und nickte.

„Ja und es sind erschreckend viele neue und hauptsächlich junge Gesichter dazu gekommen."

Ihre Hand mit der Tasse zitterte, aber Severus versuchte darauf keine Rücksicht zu nehmen, so Leid es ihm auch tat.

„Ich weiß, ich bin einigen von ihnen schon begegnet. Manche stellen sich nicht einmal ungeschickt an, dass muss ich ihnen lassen."

Fragend sah Narzissa auf und nachdem sie Severus´ Grinsen sah, war sie augenscheinlich beruhigt.

„Jedoch nicht gut genug, für einen passionierten Zaubertränkemeister, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte leicht und als hätte sie schon fast ihre Sorgen vergessen, setzte sie noch hinterher: „Sie sollten sich in Acht nehmen, wenn sie dir begegnen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell seinen Zauberstab ziehen sehen, und dass mit einer Effizienz, dass sogar der alte Lord davon beeindruckt war.", sprach sie beinahe träumerisch, doch dass dies nicht ihrem alten Meister galt, als Severus selbst, wusste er nur zu gut.

Voldemort war derjenige gewesen, der ihre Vermählung mit Lucius arrangiert hatte. Nach wenigen Wochen des Kennenlernens, hatte sie Lucius schließlich sogar lieben gelernt, was sie zu Anfang nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Nichts desto Trotz war der Lord für sie immer ein übles Geschwür gewesen, welches ausgemerzt gehörte. Nie war sie eine treue Anhängerin gewesen, die sich ihm an den Hals warf, wie es ihre Schwester Bellatrix getan hatte. Schon allein bei dieser Vorstellung überkam sie ein gehöriger Ekel. Doch dieses Kapitel war nun vorbei und ein Neues, ebenso trauriges Kapitel, wurde bereits geschrieben, denn Bella hatte sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen, was nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

„Danke, meine Liebe. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie sich wissend an, doch es war schließlich Severus, der die Stille erneut mit seinen Fragen durchbrach.

„Du erinnerst dich noch an unsere letzte Begegnung?", fragte er im leisen Ton, dass seine Stimme fast einem Knurren glich, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Narzissa zuckte fast augenmerklich zusammen.

„Wie könnte ich dass jemals vergessen, Severus. Du hast mir einen magischen Eid geschworen und Draco das Leben gerettet. Ich werde dir auf ewig dafür dankbar sein."

Severus nickte wissend und dennoch war ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache, um die er sie nun bitten würde.

„Geht deine Dankbarkeit soweit, dass du dich aktiv als Spionin für den Orden betätigen würdest?" Schnell und mit fester Stimme hatte er diese wenigen Worte ausgesprochen, denn er hatte befürchtet, dass er nicht dazu im Stande wäre, sie um diesen Gefallen zu bitten.

Und wenn er sich selber gut genug einzuschätzen wusste, so hatte er damit nicht falsch gelegen.

Überrascht sah Narzissa ihn an und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Natürlich, sie war aufgeregt und ihr nervöses Schlucken bestätigte nur seine Vermutungen. Sie war über seine Bitte mehr als überrascht.

„Nicht für den Orden, aber für dich würde ich es tun.", gab sie dennoch stockend zurück und Severus war sich sicher, dass diese Quelle lohnendes beizutragen haben würde. Er wusste um Narzissas Hartnäckigkeit und ihrer hinterlistigen Art, und war sich sicher, sie würde ein gut funktionierendes Bindeglied zwischen der „_Neuen Vereinigung_" und dem Orden sein.

**oooOOooo**

Wenig später traf er beruhigt im Grimmauldplace ein. Wohl im Wissen, dass nun die Dinge vorangetrieben wurden. Er hatte vor weniger als eine Stunde das Haus verlassen, und doch hatte es genügt, um Hermine in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Ihr Auftreten, als er in die Kellerküche eintrat, sprach Bände. Gehetzt sprang sie auf und überbrückte innerhalb einer Sekunde etliche Meter, um mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stehen zu bleiben.

Ein wenig amüsierte ihn dieser Auftritt, doch er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, in dem er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

Harry sah angewidert zur Seite und verschwand mit seiner Nase hinter einem Buch, welches er von Ginny zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Darf ich erfahren, wo du warst?!", fragte Hermine hinter zusammen gepressten Lippen, um nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, doch diese Mühe konnte sie sich eigentlich sparen, denn alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet und warteten auf seine Antwort.

Entnervt verließ Hermine die Küche und Severus verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl erstaunlich schnell und folgte ihr.

„Wo warst du? Bei Merlin, ich bin fast umgekommen vor Sorge! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was ich mir für Gedanken…", wetterte Hermine los, doch als Severus so nahe vor ihr stand und ihr mit erstaunlicher Zärtlichkeit einen Finger auf ihren Mund legte, verstummte sie augenblicklich und sah ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll an.

Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was dass hier zu bedeuten hatte, doch sie barst fast vor Wut und Sorge um ihn.

„Hermine, wenn du für einen Moment deinen süßen Mund hältst, erkläre ich es dir."

Ergeben nickte Hermine und Severus löste langsam seinen Finger von ihrem Mund.

Für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als wolle Severus die Stufen emporsteigen, doch er setzte sich stattdessen auf die morschen Dielen und sah Hermine abwägend an.

„Nun, ich warte. Was war es wert, dass ich dich vor Sorge fast suchen gegangen wäre?"

So wie Hermine da stand, machte sie durchaus den Eindruck, dass sie sich sogleich mit einer Horde wütender Zentauren anlegen könnte, und er musste schwer bei dem Gedanken schlucken, um sich nicht zu verraten und ein Grinsen aufzulegen. Ihre Aussage, dass sie ihn fast suchen gegangen wäre, holte ihn unweigerlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Unaufschiebbare Erledigungen erforderten meine Aufmerksamkeit, Hermine.", sprach er ruhig und rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

Hermine war alles andere als ruhig und brauste regelrecht vor ihm auf.

„Erledigungen? Dass ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Nur Harrys Hartnäckigkeit hast du es zu verdanken, dass ich mich nicht in Gefahr begeben habe, um dich zu suchen und du sprichst in Rätseln von unaufschiebbaren Erledigungen?!"

Diese Ansprache ließ ihn allerdings aufhorchen und im Stillen dankte er Potter für diesen Dienst. Er war sich sicher, dass er es wohl weniger für seinen ehemaligen, verhassten Lehrer getan hatte, als für Hermine selbst, aber immerhin hatte er bewirkt, dass sie an Ort und Stelle geblieben war. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn „_Die Vereinigung_" sie bei ihrer Exkursion entdeckt hätte.

„Sprich bitte leiser, Hermine. Ich denke nicht, dass alle Welt an unserer Auseinandersetzung interessiert ist."

„Und mit „_alle Welt_" meinst du wohl die Menschen im Nebenraum, die mir unsagbar viel bedeuten?!", spie sie ihm wütend entgegen.

Auf diese verbale Attacke war er nicht gefasst gewesen und so war es auch nicht minder erstaunlich, dass die Glückshormone vom Morgen gerade wie schillernde Seifenblasen vor seinen Augen zerplatzten.

„Bitte, Hermine. Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten."

„Oh wirklich? Ich war auf Pince-Manor, dort warst du nicht. Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du dich in irgendeine Gefahr begeben hast, weil du eine Besorgung machen musstest."

„Nein, das war es nicht. Ein Besuch erforderte meine Aufmerksamkeit.", sprach er ruhig, wobei er spürte, wie unbeschreibliche Kopfschmerzen auf ihn zurasten.

Nun war Hermine völlig überrascht und riss ihre Augen auf. Ihre Zähne malträtierten wieder einmal ihre Unterlippe und sie schüttelte immer wieder fassungslos ihren Kopf.

„Wen musstest du besuchen, Severus, wen? Was war so wichtig, dass du dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hast?" Ihre Sorge überwiegte nun ihre Wut auf ihn, obwohl sie noch immer spürbar war.

In der Küche entbrannte nun ebenfalls eine Diskussion, aber Severus hörte dort nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Diese Auseinandersetzung stellte seine Selbstbeherrschung auf eine harte Probe.

„Narzissa Malfoy.", erwiderte er gelassen und sah zu ihr auf.

Hermine wirkte geschockt, aber nicht uninteressiert. Etwas in ihr wollte unbedingt wissen, weshalb er ausgerechnet diese Frau aufgesucht hatte, während die andere Hälfte von ihr dieses superblonde Gift in der Luft zerreißen wollte. Der wissbegierige Part überwiegte. Zumindest für den Moment

„Warum warst du dort?"

Lächelnd erhob sich Severus und deutete ihr an, sie möge ihm folgen. Augen rollend folgte sie ihm die Stufen empor, während sie sich ununterbrochen fragte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wahnwitzige Ideen spukten durch ihren Kopf, eine absurder, als die andere. Es half nichts, sie würde warten müssen, bis er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ. Dafür, dass er sie auf die Folter spannte, hätte sie ihm am liebsten…, ja, was hätte sie ihm am liebsten? Ihn dafür umarmt, dass er gesund und wohlbehalten zurück gekehrt war? Oder ihm doch lieber die Augen ausgekratzt, weil er dieses Frauenzimmer aufgesucht hatte, während sie fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge gewesen war? Sie wusste es nicht, aber es brannte verräterisch in ihrer Herzgegend.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer angekommen, sprach Severus einige Formeln, um sich gegen weitere Ohrenpaare zu schützen und widmete sich seiner Verlobten.

_Himmel_, sprach er zu sich selbst. _Wie das klingt!_ Hatte er dieses Wort überhaupt schon einmal bewusst benutzt?

„Nun? Verrätst du mir, was du mit den Malfoys zu schaffen hast?!", sprach Hermine gereizt und wartete gespannt auf eine Erklärung.

Severus ließ sich verhältnismäßig viel Zeit, oder zumindest kam es Hermine so vor. Allein diese Tatsache machte sie noch wütender.

„Ich habe gar nichts mit den Malfoys zu schaffen, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Narzissa eine alte Freundin ist.", erwiderte Severus erbost und schenkte Hermine einen stechenden Blick. Sie ließ sich davon jedoch wenig beeindrucken und fuhr mit ihrer stoischen Gemütslage fort.

„Eine Freundin?!" Ihre Stimme war leicht schrill, doch Severus sprach unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Eine Freundin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich habe sie um einen Gefallen gebeten und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass sie uns helfen wird."

Nun war Hermine völlig überrascht und schluckte, bevor sie sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. Sie zermarterte unentwegt ihr Hirn, allerdings ohne einen helfenden Gedanken zu fassen, was Severus mit dieser Aktion bezweckt haben mochte. Er ließ ihr den Moment, und kostete es sogar ein wenig aus, sie sprachlos zu erleben.

„Wie sollte sie uns helfen können? Ausgerechnet Narzissa Malfoy?!" Starke Zweifel standen ihr fast auf dem Gesicht geschrieben und sie blickte Severus skeptisch an, wobei sie ihm mit einem missbilligenden Blick zu verstehen gab, was sie von den Malfoys im Allgemeinen hielt.

Er schritt langsam auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Du weißt um den magischen Eid, den ich ihr damals geschworen habe. Ich wusste, dass ich auf ihre Hilfe hoffen konnte. Sie wird als Spionin tätig sein und uns mit nützliche Informationen versorgen."

Nachdem Severus Hermine über die nötigsten Einzelheiten in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, verfiel sie in eisiges Schweigen. Sie konnte nicht verhehlen, dass sie dieser Frau weder traute, noch, dass sie eine Eifersucht ergriff, wenn sie nur an sie dachte. Doch unter den gegebenen Umständen musste sie logisch voran gehen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie loyal ist? Ich meine, wird sie dich nicht verraten?"

Für einen Augenblick, so glaubte Hermine, so etwas wie Zuversicht in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, doch keine Sekunde später hatte er wieder seine eisige Maske aufgesetzt und wirkte wie eh und je. Kühl, distanziert und unbeeindruckt von ihrer Skepsis.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich soll dich übrigens herzlich von ihr grüßen."

Wenn Hermine bis jetzt glaubte, in irgendwelchen irren Träumen gefangen zu sein, so war sie sich gerade fast sicher, sich verhört zu haben und jeden Moment aus diesem irren Traum aufzuwachen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, denn sie befanden sich noch immer in der jetzigen Realität, aus der es scheinbar kein Entrinnen gab.

„Sie hat was?! Wie kommt sie dazu? Ich meine…, sie kennt mich nicht und ich habe ihren Mann auf dem Gewissen!" Aufgeregt sprang Hermine auf und ging nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. Aufgewühlt versuchte sie ihren Blick auf etwas zu fokussieren, damit sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Vergebens.

„Sie kennt dich, Hermine. Du gehörst dem Goldenen Trio an. Ich fürchte, die Kleinigkeit, dass du Lucius auf dem Gewissen hast, habe ich wohl verschwiegen. Doch ich bin mir fast sicher, sie weiß es bereits. Schließlich wusste es Draco."

Diese Aussage brachte auch keinen nennenswerte Besserung ihrer momentanen Gemütsverfassung und so malträtierten ihre Finger ihre Stirn, um den drohenden Druck von sich zu halten, während sie versuchte, einem Gummibaum, der in der Ecke stand, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Dieser blöde Baum verstand natürlich nicht ihre Lage und unterstützte somit ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen in keinster Weise.

„Sie weiß es sicher nicht.", flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin und hegte ein wenig Hoffnung, aus diesem Schlammassel doch noch mit einigermaßen heiler Haut davon zu kommen.

Eine warme Hand legte sich beruhigend auf ihre linke Schulter und dirigierte sie bestimmend sich umzudrehen.

Severus dunkle Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre und seine raue Stimme vermochten ihr wenigstens etwas Zuversicht zu geben.

„Sie wird es verstehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber vorerst haben wir uns einen kleinen Vorteil verschafft." Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und legte eine kleine, flache Schachtel hinein. Sie war mit grünem Samt ummantelt und trug oben auf ein filigranes „S".

„Frohe Weihnachten, Hermine."

Sanft strich Hermine über die Schachtel und vergaß sogar für wenige Augenblicke ihre Sorgen und Bedenken. Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrer Stirn und den schmerzlichen Verlust, als sich diese wieder von ihr lösten. Ganz langsam öffnete sie die Schachtel und was darin zum Vorschein kam, ließ ihr den Atem stocken.

„Das…, das…", stammelte sie und kurz darauf fand sich Severus in einer überschwänglichen Umarmung wieder, die ihm fast den Atem raubte.

„Das ist viel zu kostbar, das kann ich unmöglich annehmen, Severus.", flüsterte sie an seiner Brust und dennoch hatte Severus davon jedes einzelne Wort verstanden.

„Du kannst und du wirst. Darf ich es dir anlegen?"

Zwei Minuten später standen sie gemeinsam vor einem Spiegel und Hermine fühlte fast ehrfürchtig mit spitzen Fingern über ihr Geschenk. Das Spiegelbild zeigte Severus, wie er sie von hinten im Arm hielt und seine Verlobte wohlwollend betrachtete und Hermine, die sich an dem silbernen Medaillon mit dem kleinen eingearbeiteten Smaragd gar nicht satt sehen konnte.

„Es ist so wunderschön.", stammelte Hermine und hielt das Medaillon in der Hand, um es noch besser bestaunen zu können.

Langsam dreht Severus sie zu sich um und hob ihr Kinn in die Höhe, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Hermine." Quälend langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und legte seine vollen Lippen auf die ihren. Sie erwiderte den gefühlvollen Kuss, allerdings hielt sie noch immer das Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand, als hätte sie angst, dass es sich später doch noch als ein Traumgespinst erweisen könnte.


End file.
